To You All
by Brunotop Wealey
Summary: UA inspirado na 2ªEND do Shipuden -resumo completo no meu perfil- Comédia, Romance e mais comédia, sem falar nas voadoras #n.n# Gaara e Suigetsu como contra-regras! NarHina, SasuSak, GaaIno, ShikTema, Nejiten, KakAnko, KimiTayu, SuiKa, ItaHana e mto mais!
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**N/A: como deu pra perceber no resumo a fic é inspirada na segunda Ending de Naruto Shippuuden, quando eu vi aquele "clipezinho" tive a idéia da fic, mas tava sem tempo pra escrever... E tambem precisava ler algumas fics de Naruto para ver como são escritas... ;D... Escritor de primeira viagem de Naruto...**

**Bem agora coisas que você precisam saber sobre o UA dessa fic...**

**Existem cinco distritos em vez de cinco grandes nações, eles são iguais as nações só que são distritos, ou cidades... As vilas ocultas são escolas que comandam o distrito. Os 5 Kage são os cinco melhores lutadores de tais distritos, podendo ser um professor, o diretor ou um aluno mesmo...**

**Cada aluno do Colégio Konoha participa de um clube, e em cada clube há pelo menos um professor que é o Sempai do clube...**

**Viajado não? Mas prometo que essa fic vai ter Humor, Romance, Ação e muito mais**

**;D**

**Prólogo**

Era uma tarde ensolarada quando ele avistou a placa. Havia uma placa na frente de uma escola com os kanjis dizendo "Colégio Konoha". Um garoto de cabelos loiros e com uma faixa na testa, uma bolsa nos ombros e com um símbolo de redemoinho nas costas da camisa fica olhando para tal placa.

-_Que nostálgico... – _ele fala fitando o nome do colégio com os olhos reluzindo, tinha dois grandes olhos azuis. Estava com sua camisa aberta, por dentro estava com uma camiseta branca e havia um colar com um cristal em seu peito.

Ele pula o portão sorrindo e se encaminha para o prédio, com um salto atinge o segundo andar e entra por uma janela entreaberta. O garoto olha ao redor e vê uma plaqueta indicando 2 C.

-_É o próximo... – _ele segue pelo corredor ainda confiante e ao visualizar uma nova plaqueta com indicando 2 D ele abre a porta com força fazendo todos ali olharem para ele, e o professor coçou a cabeça consuso ele se adianta para o lado do professor – _Yo!_

_-Ah certo... – _o professor entrega a ele um giz branco enquanto todos começam a notar sua presença na sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verde olhava distraidamente pela janela durante sua aula de literatura.

Ela estava olhando para aquele pequeno professor falar sobre algo não muito interessante, virou-se para o céu e o viu muito azul. Um azul bem clarinho que lembrava os olhos de alguém que ela não via a cerca de um ano.

Olhou para frente e viu que todos estavam prestando atenção no quadro por algum motivo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ele riscou com o giz rapidamente no quadro fazendo surgir duas imensas palavras: UZUMAKI NARUTO.

-_YO! EU SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO E VOU SER O CARA MAIS FORTE DAQUI! – _ele de uma pausa passou a ponta do polegar no nariz e deu um sorrisinho depois de cruzar os braços – _EU VOU SER O MAIOR HOKAGE QUE JÁ EXISTIU!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O professor de cabelos prateados que tinha uma parte da franja encobrindo um dos olhos estava falando sobre uma das maiores obras literárias que já haviam sido lançadas "Icha Icha Paradise!" Ele olhou ao redor e viu uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa olhando aunda para o céu.

-_Sakura! – _ele falou olhando pra ela desinteressado. Ela costumava a prestar mais atenção na aula...

-_Gomenasai Kakasshi-sensei – _ela falou virando se para o professor.

-_YO! EU SOU UZUMAKI NARUTO E VOU SER O CARA MAIS FORTE DAQUI! – _uma voz um tanto quanto irritante invadiu a sala, Kakashi se virou para ver de onde vinha o som e viu que estava saindo da sala ao lado, conhecia aquele nome, e o pior conhecia aquela voz. - _EU VOU SER O MAIOR HOKAGE QUE JÁ EXISTIU!_

-_Ele..._ – Kakashi falou olhando espantado ao confirmar suas suspeitas pela segunda frase.

-_Não pode ser ele... – _Sakura olhou para o quadro.

-_Quem diabos... – _uma garota de cabelos loiros ao lado de Sakura falou.

-_Quieta Ino-chan – _a garota três carteiras a frente de Sakura falou, tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados – _será que é o..._

_-Já é hora do almoço Hinata? – _um garoto cheinho de cabelos castanhos falou na direção da garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados.

-_Não esta na hora de lanches Chouji – _diz um garoto com a cara amassada, e com a expressão de que estivera dormindo – _ele continua a fazer essas coisa problemáticas..._

_-Então é ele mesmo? – _um garoto de óculos escuros sentado entre Chouji e Ino falou.

-_Não conheço ninguém tão escandaloso que pudesse fazer algo assim alem dele Shino... – _o garoto que estava na primeira vila falou, estava de braços cruzados, ele tinhas duas tatuagens triangulares vermelhas no rosto.

-_Você é escandaloso Kiba... – falou o garoto com cara de sono._

_-O que está insinuando Shikamaru? – _retrucou o garoto chamado Kiba.

Sakura se levantou da cadeira junto com a garota chamada Hinata. Kakashi olhou para elas e deu nos ombros, as duas saíram correndo pela sala e os outros a seguiram, eles abriram a porta da sala ao lado...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto terminou de falar e ficou com um sorrisão no rosto, foi só então que olhou para os estudantes. Não reconhecia ninguém... Na verdade todos estavam com uma gota atrás na cabeça.

-_Hum... Naruto-kun... – _o professor que estivera com o giz falando sobre matemática chamou o garoto. – _classe errada..._

#O.O#Todos da turma.

Naruto olhou novamente para a sala e quando se virou para a porta já estava pronto para sair quando alguém abriu a porta e ele caiu em cima de alguém. Era uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados que ele tinha impressão de conhecer.

-_N-Na-Naruto-k-kun... – _a garota sussurrou, seu rosto estava mais que vermelho, quase roxo os dois estavam cara a cara e Naruto abriu um sorrisão.

-_Hinata! – _o nome dela voltou a sua cabeça, ela assustou-se com a reação dele então a cor sumiu do seu rosto. – _Não é a Hinata? – _Narruto repetiu levantando-se e olhando ao redor e vendo que varias pessoas estavam no corredor.

-_É você mesmo... – _uma garota de cabelos rosa falou – _Naruto?_

_-Sakura-chan? – _ele assustado para ela colocando as mãos de costa para seu peito num gesto de ser inocente, olhou para ela, estava bem mais bonita do que a ultima vez que a tinha visto.ela pulou para abraça-lo.

Ela o agarrou fortemente ele corou imensamente, não sabia que Sakura era tão direta.

-_Eu senti saudades Dattebbayo – _ele falou sorrindo. Então percebeu que suas mãos tocavam em "algo"

-_Eu também – _ela sorriu, por algum motivo sua bochechas ficaram rosadas. Então ela sentiu "algo" apalpar-lhe os seios. Ela olhou para baixo e viu as mãos de Naruto – _SEU! BAKA-HENTAI! – _ela deu um murro nele que o fez voar por todo o corredor e bater na parede.

-_Realmente ele continua problemático... – _Kakashi falou na porta.

-_Yare... Yare... – _Shikamaru respondeu olhando a cena.

**N/A: Bem pequenino o prólogo... mais os próximos capítulos serão grandes... ;D espero reviews... **

**Qualquer duvida sobre o UA, é só mandar por review...**

**Sim tou em duvida se faço uma fic muito INSANA, tipo aquelas comedias avacalhadas com uma boa historia por trás, ou se só faço uma historia sobre a ending mesmo... bem mandem review dizendo o que preferem...**


	2. Uzumaki's Back

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**N/A: Yo!**

**Novo cap, bem rápido naum?**

**Num costumo a ser tão rápido, mas tenho que confessar que estou bem empolgado com essa fic... O proximo capitulo deve sair no final de semana, porque tenho que dar continuidade a minha fic de Harry Potter tambem... então vamos a mais uma explicaçãozinha...**

**(Todo capitulo vai ter uma explicação sobre alguma coisa, no anterior foi sobre o AU, essa é sobre o modo como escrevo, próximo vai ser sobre as carinhas e assim por diantes...)**

**Frase em letra maiúscula – Ex: **_NARUTO! -_ **GRITO**

**Sublinhado – Ex: **Ela costumava a prestar mais atenção na aula... ** - PENSAMENTO**

**Itálico – Ex:**_ Gomenasai Kakasshi-sensei _** - FALA**

**Entre jogo da velhas(#) – Ex: **#O.O#Todos da turma. - **EXPRESSÃO FACIAL(no próximo capitulo coloco o que cada um significa ok?)**

**Entre parentexes – Ex: **(daquelas de luta livre) - **COMENTARIO DO AUTOR.**

**Entre colchetes – Ex: **[ESPANCA ELE ATÈ A MORTE SENSEI! - **PENSAMENTO INTERIOR(na maioria dos casos da Sakura...)**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Prisma159: acho que o autor pensou em fazer uma historia alternativa com essa ending... Claro que vai ter os outros... TODOS TODOS vão aparecer, até os 5 do som...**

**;D**

**e o Naruto e o Jiraya vão aprontar muito ainda... XD**

**Phblood: tenho que dizer que pretendia escrever o cap só amanha... mas com seu review eu me empolguei e escrevir bem rápido...**

**;D**

**e aí esta em um dia outro capitulo!**

**s2Aninhocas2: claro que o gaara vai aparecer! Acho ele fodastico... então pode esperar que ele vai ter boa participação...**

**;D**

**Acho que só isso...**

**;D**

**e aí vai**

**Capitulo 1 – Uzumaki's Back**

Naruto acordou numa cama da enfermaria, a primeira coisa que viu quando olhou ao redor foi uma Sakura olhando para ele irritada. #.#. Ele cobriu seu rosto com o lençol.

-_Yo! Naruto – _ele ouviu a voz de seu antigo sensei de literatura e senpai do clube de literatura.

-_Kakashi-sensei! – _ele retirou a coberta e olhou para o professor que tinha uma grande quantidade de cabelos cinzas sobre um dos olhos e por mais estranho que fosse usava roupas de colegial.

-_Você finalmente está de volta... – _ele levantou uma mãozinha. – _e ainda está vivo..._

_-NARUTO! – _uma voz feminina assustadora foi ouvida pelo garoto ele saltou da cama e percebeu que estava usando uma daquelas roupas de hospital. Não sabia o motivo, mas sabia que tinha que correr... – _Volte aqui! – _ele já estava no corredor quando viu que uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros com uma pedrinha na testa e dois melões no lugar onde deveriam haver seios corria atrás dele. Ela pulou e deu uma cotovelada(daquelas de luta livre) na cabeça dele.

-_ITAI! – _ele falou com as mãos na cabeça... Era quem ele temia... Tsunade, a diretora e chefe da enfermaria do colégio – _Tsunade-obaa-san – _ele deu um sorrisinho, mas estava suando frio.

-_Onde você esteve? – _Tsunade falou com aquele jeito ameaçador que só ela sabia fazer(além de Sakura...).

-_Eu... er... por aí... er... – _ele guaguejava enquanto recuava e subia em cima de uma cama que por acaso estava ocupada por uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados, ele olhou para ela e viu que ela estava com a mesma bata verde que ele, mostrando que ela também era bem dotada(vocês entenderam né?). – _Yo Melo... Er... Hinata – _ele falou finalmente olhando para o rosto da moça que estava a centímetros do seu, ela corou imensamente e desmaiou ali mesmo, Naruto até esqueceu porque estava ali na cama dela quando recebeu uma voadora na cara...(#O.O# ela é agressiva não?)

-_Não me ignore! – _#.#ela estava com o punho levantado.

-_TSUNADE-SAMA! – _uma garota de cabelos negros até os ombros entrou no leito de Hinata ao lado de um Kakashi entediado e uma Sakura assustada[ESPANCA ELE ATÉ A MORTE SENSEI.

-_O que foi Shizune? – _Tsunade sacudia um Naruto desacordado enquanto falava calmamente com Shizune.

-_Você está atacando um paciente! – _Shizune era a enfermeira chefe da enfermaria e a assistente pessoal de Tsunade – _e o Naruto-kun acabou de chegar!_

_-Oinc – _uma porquinha se manifestou concordando com Shizune.

-_Ah... Certo... – _ela largou Naruto e olhou para os outros – _quando ele acordar leve-o imediatamente a minha sala._

_-Hai – _Shizune e Sakura abaixaram a cabeça enquanto Tsunade saia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ouvi dizer que um tal Uzumaki Naruto chegou e já está se intitulando o mais forte de Konoha – _um garoto com penteado de topetão falou para um outro que mais parecia um brutamontes e que tinha topete um pouco menos que o garoto, sentado numa cadeira(parecia um trono...).

-_Nani? – _o brutamonte falou cuspindo seu refrigerante diet na cara do garoto afro – _o que você disse?_

_-Sumimassen Onigiri-senpai – _o garoto de afro se abaixou fazendo uma profunda reverencia. – _estou apenas reportando o que ouvi... O garoto foi um dos seis de Konoha que lutaram com a gangue do Som no ano passado..._

_-Hum... – _o brutamontes chamado Onigiri saiu da sombra quando se levantou, ele carregava uma espada de madeira e era o presidente do clube de kendô. – _eu Tanaka Onigiri irei derrotá-lo e mostrarei quem é o mais forte de Konoha!_

_-Sugoi! – _uma garota de cabelos brancos e que usava duas orelhas de gato falou – _Onigiri-senpai é demais!_

#--'#_-Mas ele nem ao menos derrotou os outros cinco desses seis... – _um garoto careca falou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Quieto Unogi-kun! – _o garoto com o topetão falou – _Onigiri-senpai é o mais poderoso de todos! – _a garota de orelhas de gato correu e apertou o play de um radio e um musiquinha começou a tocar.

Eles colocaram a mão direita no coração em respeito ao hino e um faixa apareceu atrás de Onigiri. Tinha os kanjis dizendo: Tanaka Onigiri o destruidor cult!.

_"Onigiri é o maior! Onigiri é o melhor!"_

Eles saíram da sala seguidos pelo senpai que ia a frente com o peito estufado e e sorrindo, enquanto seus seguidores cantavam a musica.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto pegou sua roupa e vestiu-se rapidamente e foi andando nas pontas dos dedos até a saída da enfermaria.

Maldita Obaa-san... Tentando me matar antes que eu pudesse trazer o Sasuke de volta.... Ele olhou ao redor no corredor e viu um relógio marcando 14:55... Yosh! Hora da saída!. Naruto pegou sua mochila e jogou nas costas e saiu andando pelos corredores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata acordou ainda com as ultimas recordações na cabeça, o rosto de Naruto bem próximo ao seu. Ela ficou imensamente vermelha e olhou ao redor. Ainda estava na enfermaria.

Se levantou e trocou de roupa, agradeceu imensamente a Shizune por cuidar dela e quando estava saindo do local viu um garoto de cabelos loiros dormindo serenamente.

Naruto-kun!. Ela se aproximou dele e ficou observando-o roncar. Então não era um sonho... E pensar que ele ficou tão perto de min e.... Ela balançou a cabeça após sentir o rosto esquentar... Yosh! Esse ano eu vou conseguir me declarar para o Naruto-kun. #W.W# Havia fogo nos olhos dela.

-_Hinata-chan? – _Shizune falou ao ver a garota com o punho erguido e os olhos em chamas com o rosto a centímetros do de Naruto.

-_Shizune-san! – _ela recuou assustada e com o rosto pegando fogo –_E-eu s-só e-esta-tava... Gomenasai... – _ela se virou e saiu correndo deixando Shizune e Ton-ton a porca dela com uma gota na cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura olhou para a janela de novo e viu a imensidão azul do céu. E viu os olhos de Naruto novamente ali.

-_Baka-hentai... – _ela sussurrou sem prestar atenção na aula de Fisica que Sarutobi Asuma conduzia decepcionado. [Ele está bem mais bonito, e parece estar mais maduro... Talvez não tenha nos apalpado por querer...

-_Hey Testuda-chan! – _Ino falou ao lado de Sakura – _Terra chamando Sakura-testuda-chan! – _ela viu que a amiga estava viajando. – _não é o Sasuke-kun ali?_

_-ONDE? – _Sakura gritou para onde Ino apontava, estava apontando para Chouji que comia um pacote de batata fritas, só que seu grito não foi ignorado.

-_Sakura-chan... Detenção... – _Asuma entregou um balde de água para ela e segurar no corredor – _faça companhia a Hinata-chan... – _ele falou mais decepcionado por ver que ninguém realmente estava assistindo sua aula...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Gaara! – _um garoto de cabelos castanhos e rosto maqueado ia correndo na direção de um garoto de cabelos ruivos que lia um livro tranquilamente em sua sala. Ele levantou seus olhos azuls sem expressão nenhuma para ele e fechou seu livro.

-_Kankurou... – _Gaara falou olhando nos olhos de Kankurou fazendo-o recuar para trás – _o que o faz interromper minha leitura?_

_-Sumimassen Gaara-one-sama! Quero dizer Kazekage-sama – _ele abaixou a cabeça formalmente para o irmão mais novo. – _Tenho noticias do colégio de Konoha! Uzumaki Naruto está de volta!_

#O.O#Gaara se levantou da cadeira mostrando expressão de espanto. Olhou para o irmão nos olhos procurando qualquer traço de brincadeira dele.

-_Acabei de saber que ele já está fazendo confusão em Konoha... – _Kankurou falou desviando os olhos para uma tatuagem do kanji da palavra amor acima dos olhos com grandes olheiras de Gaara.

-_Interessante – _Gaara voltou a se sentar na sua cadeira – _Interessante... Mande Temari vir a minha sala..._

_-Hai! – _Kankurou fez uma reverencia e saiu da sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sasori-sama? – _uma voz grossa foi ouvida em um pego estranho – _está na hora..._

_-Hai... Eu também recebi o recado Deidara – _Sasori saiu da escuridão era um garoto de cabelos ruivos(decidir deixar ele na sua forma natural mesmo...) – _o seu alvo está em Suna não?_

_-Hai Sasori-sama – _o individuo chamado Deidara(individuo porque parece um traveco #O.O#) tinha cabelos loiros dourados e uma franja que cobria seus olhos, os dois usavam capas pretas com pequenas nuvens vermelhas.

-_Então vamos até Suna! –_ o garoto de cabelos ruivos falou.

-_Hai!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_AHHHHH! HENTAI! – _uma garota gritou ao ver um olho extremamente azul na fechadura. Ele se levantou já preparado.

As outras garotas abriram a porta. Elas estavam usando calcinha e sutiã, algumas ainda com o short de educação física, outras ainda com a blusa.

-_Maldito! – _uma garota de cabelos loiros gritou batendo a vassoura na cabeça de Naruto que saiu correndo do vestiário sendo seguido por varias garotas que jogavam baldes e vassouras nele, uma delas deu uma voadora nele e fizeram uma rodinha em que ele começou a ser pisoteado.

(#--'#)

Naruto estava todo contorcido no chão quando as garotas pararam de pisar nele e voltaram para o vestiário resmungando e fando Hunf...

-_Maldição... Quase consegui fugir Dattebbayo...– _ele falou depois de se levantar e colocar a bolsa nas costas – _isso é tudo culpa do Erro-senin..._

_-HEY! – _Naruto já estava na entrada do colégio se preparando para ir para o portão quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si. – _Você é Uzumaki Naruto?_

_-Quem quer saber? – _Naruto se virou com um sorriso no rosto. Yosh... Uma luta! YOSH! #--'# Quando ele viu um garoto grande com um topete segurando uma espada de kendô seguido por um garoto careca, uma garota com orelhas de gato e um outro de topete gigante se desanimou, eles não pareciam ser muita. Ele voltou a se virar e os ignorou.

-_EI MALDITO! – _Onigiri gritou ao ver que estava sendo ignorado – _eu o desafio! –_ ele jogou uma carta na direção de Naruto que a pegou com a mão direita e a abriu leu o kanji DESAFIO.

-_Você não me parece muito forte... –_ Naruto se virou olhando o outro de cima para baixo.

-_Do que está falando Maldito? – _o garoto de topete retrucou – _Onigiri-senpai é o mais forte e o melhor de todos..._

_-Nunca ouvi falar... – _Naruto respondeu de olhos fechados balançando a cabeça.

-_Kisama... – _Unogi, o careca retrucou – _ele pode não parecer, mas é o presidente do clube de kendô de Konoha!_

_-Onigiri-senpai é o melhor – _a garota falou irritada.

-_Hey sweetar – _Naruto se aproximou da garota segurando suas mãos – _você gostaria de sair comigo qualquer dia desse e..._

_ESTIBAM!_

#.#Sakura deu uma voadora em Naruto, fazendo-o voar até a parede.

-_Não seja um baka! – _ela falou [QUE GALINHA DOS INFERNOS!

-_Sakura-chan! – _Naruto se levantou sorrindo – _você por aqui?_

_-OE! Não ignori Tsuki-chan! – _o garoto de topete falou.

-_Seu baka-hentai! – _Sakura falou virando o rosto e cruzando os braços.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shikamaru estava tentando mais um dia problemático da sua vida problemática. Faz tempo que ela não vem aqui. Fazia dois meses que Temari havia visitado Konoha pela ultima vez. O que estou falando... Aquela Baka só faz minha vida mais problemática...

Era verdade que Naruto havia voltado e todos estavam comentando isso... Isso era tão problemático para ele... Até a aula de física se tornara problemática para ele... E ele adorava física...

Haviam largado e ele caminhava ao lado de um Chouji comendo batata fritas e um Kiba que não parava de resmungar de como era injusto que Akamaru não pudesse mais freqüentar a sala de aula...

-_Ele tem dois metros Kiba-kun... – _Hinata falou repreedo.

-_Grande coisa... A cobra do Orochimaru-san tinha quatro metros e era o mascote de uma das turmas... – _ele resmungou emburrado, enquanto Chouji terminava as batatas fritas e abria um hamburguer, já estavam no pátio quando viram um aglomeração de garotas voltando para o vestiário feminino.

-_O que será que houve... – _Kiba olhou espantado para as garotas resmungonas.

-_Elas são problemáticas... – _Shikamaru resmungou com as mãos no bolso, já estavam na porta do colégio quando ouviram um ESTIBAM. Eles se viraram e viram Naruto e Sakura próximos a Ino, Neji e o problemático professor de literatura que se vestia como estudante, Hatake Kakashi e o time de kendô da escola – _Yare... Yare... Que problemático..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Sakura-chan... – _Naruto falava tentando chamar atenção da garota de cabelos cor de rosa – _eu só estava querendo ser amigo dela... – _ele falava com um sorriso no rosto e suando frio com medo de mais uma explosão da amiga.

-_HEY MALDITO – _Unogi voltou a gritar – _não ignore o vice-precidente Xeno-san!_

_-Yare... Yare... – _qual o seu nome maldito... Naruto respondeu olhando para o Onigiri que estava ainda com o peito estufado e cantando a musiquinha "Onigiri é o melhor...".

-_Eu sou TANAKA ONIGIRI! O DESTRUIDOR CULT! – _ele falou serio e todos do seu time juntaram a mão e ficaram #O.O# espantados com o glamour dele.(#--'#).

-_Bolinho de arroz?(Onigiri é bolinho de arroz em japonês... XD) – _Naruto falou rindo – _eu sou um bolinho de arroz... bolinho de arroz... bolinho de arroz –_(acho que essa musica é da Xuxa...)ele cantarolou rindo e todos ao redor começaram a rir de Onigiri e os outros que o acompanhavam.

-_KISAMA!!!!!! – _o rosto dele ficou gigante e assustador ele foi atacar Naruto com sua espada, mas este apenas desviou e colocou o pé pra ele cair... BAM, ele estava nocauteado no chão após cair de cara no chão.

#--'#Todos, principalmente Naruto...

-_Senpai!!! – _Unogi gritou sacudindo seu líder – _Kisama você trapaceou! Vamos acabar com você! – _ele e Xeno pularam em cima de Naruto levantou uma perna na cara de Xeno e deixou o punho parado que se chocou com a cara de Unogi, os três ficaram nocauteados no chão e Tsuki ficou olhando a cena assustada.

-_Kisama... –_ ela balbuciou.

_-Era só isso?_- Naruto se virou e foi andando em direção ao portão com todos olhando para ele.

Naruto-kun... – Hinata.

Desde quando ele é tão serio? – Kiba.

Que problemático... – Shikamaru.

Será que tem lasanha em casa? – Chouji.

Que amostrado... – Neji.

Ele está mais tarado do que eu... – Kakashi. (#--'#)

É mesmo o Naruto? – Ino.

Quando ele crescer tanto? – Sakura.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No terraço do colégio um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor olhava a cena desinteressado, foi só quando viu o garoto loiro sorrir radiante que notou quem. Uzumaki Naruto estava de volta...

**N/A: YOSHHHHHHHHHH, cap1 postado! Ainda não me decidi os shippers, apesar de eu ser um NaruHina, talvez que sabe possa ser NaruSaku... Depende muito do desenrolar da fic... E dos reviews também...**

**Sasuke em konoha... Mas Naruto não tinha dito que tinha que faze-lo voltar? Bem eu explico isso nos próximos capítulos... Cês vão entender...**

**A AKATSUKI! Ainda tou em duvida se mantenho eles como os vilões mesmo, tipo os malvadões ou se deixo eles vilões comedia... acho que vai ser vilão comedia mesmo... Tenho que perguntar duas coisas... Mato os personagens que nem o Kishimoto matou ou deixo eles vivos... tipo perderam a luta, mas não a vida...**

**XD**

**Outra duvida é sobre o sasukezinho de merda...(nada contra ele... XD) eu tou tentando achar um motivo pra itachi ter matado a fmailia(ele vai ter que matar a família) se tiverem alguma idéia mandem...**

**E sim eu vou fazer capítulos explicando os cinco do som... na verdade vai ser um capitulo explicando tudo que aconteceu na trama de Naruto só que transformado para este universo...**

**Tou me inspirando em Ranma ½ e no Sanji de One Piece para fazer o Naruto... XD, em breve Erro-senin! ;D**

**Bem é isso apertem o botão roxo ai dizendo GO e mandem um review!**

**;D**


	3. BakaHentai

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**E sim o Naruto, o Gaara e todos os outros podem pertencer ao Kishimoto, mas a Hinata é minha! Ela e seu olhinhos perolado**

**N/A: nossa tou postando muito rápido né? O.O até eu tou surpreso com isso... Mas é que tou muito empolgado com essa fic... XD... e as boas idéias não param de vim a minha cabeça... agora explicaçãozinha:**

**#O.O# - olhar assustado ou surpreso**

**#.# - olhar irritadíssimo.**

**#--'# gota na testa ou na nuca.**

**#¬¬# olhar de desprezo**

**#A.A# olhar maligno e vingativo... EXTREMAMENTE MALIGNO!**

**#-# revirando os olhos e assobiando.**

** olhar de extrema alegria**

**acho que até agora só...**

**Repostas aos reviews...**

**Prisma159: eu tou ainda pensando em um jeito de trazer todo mundo de uma vez pra konoha... XD... e a tenten vai aparecer nesse cap, mas é uma aparição rápida... no próximo quem sabe?**

**Gabriel-Uchiha: ah valew mesmo vey... eu achava que poderia acontecer, mas agora relendo o manga vejo que 70 por cento de chance do Naruto ficar com Sakura... quinze por cento de ficar com a Hinata, apenas porque ela tah nessa missão com ele... aih ainda tem uma chancezinha... ;S, mas eu num vou puxar pro lado NaruHina não... só se achar que a historia vai ter coesão se benm que tava vendo e tou achando dificil ter NaruHina na fic...**

**s2Thalis2: valew mesmo! Espero que você goste desse capitulo coloquei mais comedia nele ;DD**

**Uchiha-Ron: Yo Cara... Mas uma fic minha e mais uma vez ce acompanhando.. thaks pela lealdade (Y)**

**s2Aninhocas2: é tou parecendo o eneias... postando tudo bem rápido aqui tah mais um cap, bem rápido...**

**gabriel: ta postado cara e vlw pelo review... ;D... eu ainda acho NaruHina melhor que NaruSaku, mas vejo que o provável é que seja NaruSaku mesmo... tanto na historia original quanto na fic.**

**Acho que só... aí o capitulo três... ;D **

**Capitulo 2 – Baka-Hentai**

Uchiha Sasuke podia ser tudo menos um garoto normal. Há muito atrás ele havia tido uma família, _havia _tido um irmão que admirava e queria superar. Mas agora só restara ódio, um ódio feito o fogo que consumia tudo ao seu redor.

Porem um dia algo surgiu e conseguiu afastar esse fogo, era um _vento_ estranho, um vento formado por laços. O vento afastou esse fogo do coração do jovem rapaz por um tempo, mas quando ele se reencontrou com o combustível para aquele fogo nem mesmo esse vento pode continuar a acuá-lo.

Assim Uchiha Sasuke carregava uma sina consigo e olhava do terraço do colégio para uma porção de cabelos loiros que carregava uma outra sina que faria um encontro familiar acontecer.

E apesar de tudo isso, Uchiha Sasuke era o garoto mais popular de Konoha. A maioria das garotas suspirava por ele, porem desde que voltara elas mal falavam com ele.

-_Dobe... – _ele sussurrou e se levantou, sabia que tudo estava indo como o planejado, ele voltara finalmente e logo aquele homem viria atrás dele...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Um homem de grandes cabelos brancos ia pulando pelos telhados da cidade na direção daquela escola que trazia tantas recordações para ele. Boas e más recordações ele foi pulando de telhado em telhado, mas quando já estava bem perto viu um brilho rosa em um varal.

-_OHH – _ele falou ao pegar o tesouro em suas mãos... Era um sutiã cor de rosa de rendinha. Ele esfregou no rosto até ouvir o barulho de alguém abrindo a varanda, - _que perfeita obra de ar..._

PAFT – Uma vassoura atingiu sua cabeça, mas mesmo desnorteado ele fugiu dali.

-_LADRÃO DE SUTIÃ! – _a mulher gritou irritada, mas o homem de cabelos brancos já estava longe e se dirigindo para o colégio. Ele guardou o sutiã no kimono e pulou para a janela da diretora.

-_Jiraya-sama! – _ele ouviu a voz de Shizune pronunciar ao vê-lo com um grande sorriso no rosto – _Jiraya-sama se afaste, por favor – _ela falou com uma têmpora pulsando em sua testa e o sorriso desfeito, pois Jiraya esfregava o rosto no busto dela.

-_Ah... Gomen Shizune... – _ele ficou em pé e se ajeitou – _é que fazia tempo que não te via e bem você..._

_-JIRAYAA! – _Uma voadora veio da porta bem na cara de Jiraya e quando viu uma mulher de cabelos claros com uma camisa grande (sem sutiã) com dois melões balançando em sua direção o sangue espirrou de seu nariz e ele caiu pra trás antes da voadora atingi-lo. – _TEMEROU!_

_-Yo Tsunade! – _ele já tinha um lenço limpando o sangue – _vejo que eles continuam grandes..._

_-Baka-hentai! – _ela deu um cascudo na cabeça dele. – _porque você não veio aqui mais cedo? – _ela queixou enquanto se sentava e terminava de secar o cabelo com uma toalha, mostrando que tinha saído do banho a instantes.

-_Estava fazendo pesquisa de campo... – _ele falou com aquele olhar pervertido de quem estivera espiando banhos públicos femininos, e quando a têmpora dela começou a pulsar – _estava investigando sobre aquela gangue ao qual o irmão do Uchiha-kun pertence... A Akatsuki... – _ele voltou ao seu olhar serio, fazendo uma gota aparecer na testa de Shizune...

-_E quais são as novidades? – _ela falou irritada.

-_Bem, o que nós temíamos está se concretizando... Eles estão atrás da doutrina dos Bijuus... – _ele falou serio – _eu soube que já conseguiram três delas... Mas descobri também um boato de onde o líder deles possa estar..._

_-E o que está esperando para me contar?_

_-É melhor esperarmos o primeiro passo deles para eu ver se é verdade mesmo... – _ele pausou – _quando tem aula de educação física das meninas..._

POC – O copo de chá de Tsunade acertou a cara de Jiraya em cheio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_YOSH! Um novo dia, novos desafios – _Naruto amarrou sua faixa na testa que tinha o escudo de Konoha no meio, jogou a mochila nas costas – _é hoje que dou uma passo para me tornar o Hokage e trazer o Sasuke de volta! E quem sabe conseguir algumas garotas... – _ele de uma tapa na propria testa – _maldito Ero-senin e seus hábitos que eu peguei... –_ uma gota surgiu na sua nuca.

Então lá foi ele andando pela rua até que encontrou uma cabeleira de cabelos negros e um pouco azulado a luz do sol ela parecia estar esperando alguém.

-_N-Nar-ruto-to-kun! – _Hinata falou acenando para ele que foi na direção dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata acordou de manhã e olhou para a janela que tinha o céu amarelado. Amarelo da cor dos cabelos de um certo garoto.

-_Ok Hinata! Hoje você vai dar um passo a frente na conquista do coração do Naruto-kun! _(Naruto sortudo... #¬¬# Gaara: sabe você devia ser menos invejoso... Inveja mata sabe... Tem até um filme sobre isso... Eu: O que faz aqui? Gaara: eu que sei? Você que me coloca pra falar besteira sobre um filme de Bem Stiler e a culpa é minha? Eu: #--'# Gaara: deixa a Hinata continuar com seus pensamentos felizes... Eu: Ok...) _– _ela falou com os olhos brilhando e um punho erguido.

-_O que tem o Naruto, Hinata-sama? – _Neji apareceu no seu quarto com uma bandeja.

-_Neji-nii-san! – _ela ficou branca por ele ter escultado – _eu... Nada – _ela olhou confusa para a bandeja.

-_Hiashi-sama pediu para trazer seu café aqui... Ele está preocupado com os dois desmaios de ontem... – _ele falou serio – _não se esforce muito Hinata-sama... Quando estiver pronta eu estarei te esperando no ponto de ônibus... – _ele se virou para sair.

-_Mate Neji-nii-san... – _uma idéia brilhante veio a sua cabeça – _pode ir na frente, eu vou sozinha._

_-Mas Hinata-sama... Suas condições... Devo acompanhá-la para que nenhum deliquente tente nada contra você..._

_-Você tem que abrir o dojo de artes marciais antes da aula... Eu vou acabar atrasando-o e eu posso me virar sozinha Neji-nii-san – _ela emburrou a cara e empurrou a bandeja – _agora vá antes que eu fique chateada... – _ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro.

-_Hai Hinata-sama! –_ Neji falou e depois saiu dos aposentos de Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Hinata-chan! – _Naruto correu para perto dela – _você está linda, você não... – _Hinata foi ficando vermelha pelas palavras de Naruto e desmaiou. Ele a pegou antes que caísse – _ok... Tenho que parar de dar em cima das pessoas... E tenho de avisar para a Hinata comer mais um pouco... Isso deve ser falta de ramen – _ele a colocou nas costas e saiu andando em direção do colégio.

Hinata acordou e sentiu um cheiro cítrico em seu nariz e ao abrir seus olhos perolados, se deparou com uma cabeleira loira. Conhecia muito bem aquela cabeleira loira. Ela pensou em se levantar, mas foi atraída pelo cheiro cítrico e ficou ali no cangote de Naruto esperando ele carregá-la até o colégio enquanto tentava gravar essa recordação pra sempre na memória.

-_Hinata-chan chegamos – _Naruto falou quando estavam no portão a garota sentiu seu rosto queimar por inteiro. Ele sabia que eu estava acordada?. (Gaara: nossa você quer mesmo impedir que a Hinata fique com o Naruto né? Eu: Nah... Só um pouquinho... #XD#)

-_Na-na-naru-ruto-k-kun... – _ela balbuciava palavras enquanto esperava ele colocá-la no chão.

-_Não se preocupe Hinata... Eu vou levá-la para enfermaria se quiser... – _ele continuou andando e os outros já olhavam para os dois, fazendo Hinata corar cada vez mais.

-_N-não-o p-pre-cisa-sa – _ela balbuciou e pulou das costas dele ficando em pé e sentindo o rosto fervendo – _arigatou! – _ela se vurvou e saiu correndo para o colégio.

-_Oe Naruto! – _ele ouviu a voz de Kiba atrás dele – _porque estava carregando a Hinata? – _ele parecia um pouco irritado.

-_Porque ela desmaiou... – _Naruto coçou a cabeça.

_-Você estava carregando a Hinata-sama? – _um Neji suado aparentando ter saído de um treino falou.

-_Er... Foi – _Naruto olhou confuso para a cena.

-_Como ousa se aproveitar da Hinata-sama? – _ele de uma investida com a palma da mão em direção a Naruto que pulou para trás.

-_Não me aproveitei dela... – _Naruto olhou para roupa de Neji, ele era o único que não usava farda, usava um kimono roxo de luta – _Mate... Você é presidente do clube de artes marciais não?_

_-Nani? – _Neji olhou confuso para o garoto.

-_YOSH! – _ele comemorou – _eu te deasfio para um duelo depois da aula! – _Neji fitou-o confuso.

-_Te esperarei lá no dojo – _ele se curvou e virou-se.

-_Yosh! – _Naruto comemorou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura estava andando ao lado de Ino enquanto entravam no colégio quando viram um rapaz de cabelos loiros carregando uma moça de cabelos pretos e azulados a luz do sol.

-_Olha só... – _Ino comentou sorrindo – _a Hinata parece finalmente ter conseguido algo com o Naruto..._

A garota de cabelos rosa não respondeu, estava confusa. Todas as garotas e até mesmo alguns garotos já haviam percebido que Hinata morria de amores por Naruto, e isso nunca a incomodara, na verdade ela já havia tentado ajudar Hinata e tudo, mas por alguma razão agora isso a incomodara. [SHANARO! Aquele galinha nojento! Eu vou matá-lo, matá-lo!.(Eu: tenho medo da Sakura... Gaara: só você?)

-_Não é Sakura? – _Ino olhou confusa pela amiga estar aparentemente desligada na nova fofoca.

-_Gomen Ino... O que você falou mesmo? – _Sakura falou depois de balançar a cabeça e afastar aqueles pensamentos.

-_O que houve com você Testuda... – _Ino já ia começar quando um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix passou pelas duas fazendo-as olhar para ele boquiabertas – _Sasuke-kun... – _elas balbuciaram juntas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-É tão bom estar de volta! – _Jiraya falava para si mesmo enquanto corria pela rua com um lençol cheio nas suas costas – _mas que pilhagem!_

_-BAKA-HENTAI!!!!!!!! – _uma multidão de mulheres gritava atrás dele com vassouras e jogando baldes em sua direção – _VOLTE AQUI!_(Gaara: você ta plagiando o Happousai de Ranma ½... Eu: e kiko? Gaara: casou com a kika e teve dois kikinhos Eu: #¬¬# Gaara: cê pediu... Eu: vamos a história? Gaara: a vontade...)

Ele estava sorrindo e pulando quando viu o portão do colégio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto ainda estava comemorando o seu feito quando viu um garoto passar por ele. O garoto virou-se para ele e o olhou nos olhos. Seus olhos era ônix e seus cabelos eram negros.

Ele conhecia muito bem aqueles cabelos, conhecia muito bem aqueles olhos. Conhecia muito bem aquele garoto. Era ele quem estivera procurando durante o ano quem que se tornou mais "safado"(Eu: pra não dizer hentai... Gaara: vai me dizer que o Naruto ficou hentai por causa do Jiraya? Eu: Não ele é safado mesmo, só que deixa ele botar a culpa no Jiraya... Gaara: mas isso esta errado... Eu: o Jiraya já vai se vingar... #A.A#).

-_Sa... – _Naruto sentiu sua garganta secar... Não podia ser ele... – _SASUKE! – _ele gritou, fazendo o garoto que já havia virado o rosto olhar para ele novamente, mas agora com os olhos vermelho rubi.

-_Yo Dobe – _ele levantou uma mão.

-_Teme!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jiraya entrou no território do colégio procurando algum local para se esconder e viu uma moita de cabelos loiros que conhecia bem e que trouxera muitos problemas nas pilhagens do ultimo ano. Então uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça.

-_SASUKE! – _ele ouviu o garoto gritar, mas sem dar atenção pra isso retirou duas calcinhas do lençol atrás de si.

Ele viu Naruto se encaminhar para um garoto de cabelos negros.

-_YO NARUTO – _ele gritou fazendo ambos notarem sua presença – _presente – _ele jogou as calcinhas na cabeça de Naruto e pulou. Pulou para o terraço do colégio, ao mesmo tempo em que as mulheres entravam no colégio com suas vassouras e baldes.

-_Ele é amigo daquele Ero-jiji! – _uma das mulheres apontou para Naruto e as outras correram e começaram a espancá-lo.(Gaara: você é malvado mesmo... Eu: só um pouquinho... é por ele ter carregado a Hinata... Gaara: louco... Eu: eu vou me vingar de você... #A.A# Gaara: #O.O#)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Shikamaru andava com sono e bocejando ao lado de um Chouji que comia um pote de ramen instantâneo a caminho da escola, foi quando ele a viu. Uma garota de cabelos loiros, da cor da areia e olhos verde musgo encostada na parede da escola olhando para ele irritada.

-_Tema-mari? – _ele balbuciou assustado.

-_Atrasado como sempre – _ela resmungou.

-_Problemática como sempre – _ele respondeu sorrindo ao encontro dela, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa viram uma multidão de mulheres irritadas entrar no colégio com vassouras e baldes. Os três se adiantaram para entrada e viram um garoto de cabelos loiros ser chutado e pisoteado pelas mulheres.

#--'#Gota geral na cabeça das pessoas... (Eu:Quem mandou ser aprendiz do Jiraya... XD... Jiraya malvadão! Gaara: você deve ser tão mal quanto o Jiraya... Eu: claro ser malvado é o que há! Gaara: #--'#)

-_Ele continua problemático... – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça e ele e Chouji pegaram Naruto e o carregaram para enfermaria.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_É aqui que vou estudar então? – _um garoto de cabelos negros e pele tão branca quanto leite. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver as mulheres irritadas saírem do colégio – _deve ter pessoas interessantes aqui... – _ele falou sorrindo e andando para a entrada do colégio.(Gaara: parece a miniatura do Michael Jackson... Eu: shii num da spoiler seu baka! Gaara: ele é o Michael? Eu: Ele não...)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Chegamos Deidara – _um garoto de cabelos ruivos falou olhando para uma muralha de pedra. – _Logo atrás dessa muralha está um campinho, depois está o prédio de Suna._

_-Hai Sasori-sama! – _Deidara tocou com as mãos na muralha. – _Qual eu devo usar..._

_-Não demore... Esse lugar não me trás boas recordações – _Sasori sentou-se a uma distanticia de quinze metros.

-_Hai – _Deidara abriu sua bolsa e tirou dois palitos vermelhos que tinha fuzil(ele num ia poder ter aquelas mãos bizarras né? Então os explosivos são os normais mesmo... XD) enfiou-os na muralha acendeu o pavio e saiu correndo – _se abaixa Sasori-sama! –_ ela pulou em cima do pequeno garoto e abraçando-o, enquanto ficavam abaixados espreando a explosão(eu sempre achei o Deidara meio feminino, só a voz grossa dele que é bizarra... Bem vocês entenderam o porque dele abraçar o Sasori né?).

BOOM – grande explosão (Gaara: lógico que é uma explosão... #--'#, Eu: Shii vai proteger tua escola não? Gaara #-#)

-_Agora vamos atrás da doutrina Bijuu – _Deidara falou ainda abraçando Sasori (Gaara: acho que o Sasori não gosta muito disso... Eu: e quem gostaria? Gaara: e porque ele num faz nada? Eu: paciência rapaz!)

BAM – Deidara é arremessada nos escombros por um murro de Sasori (Eu: oaí... Gaara: demorou muito... Até parecia que ele tava gostando... Eu e o Gaara #--'#)

-_Evite o toque – _Sasori falou com conchinhas vermelhas no rosto (Gaara: ele gostou? Eu: vai saber... Gaara: mas porque ele seria biba? Eu: mas quem disse que ele é biba? Gaara: pra ficar com conchinhas... Eu: bem ele nunca teve namorada mesmo com tantas mulheres atrás dele e pa... e ele sempre brincou com marionetes homens... Alem do da mãe dele... ele gosta de bonecas... Gaara: então o Kaunkurou... Eu: num falei nada... Gaara desmaia ao pensar que seu irmão é... Cês sabem o quê...)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gaara olha da sua sala para a muralha(ele foi fazer a cena e quando terminar ele volta... XD) por um momento... Na verdade não prestava atenção na muralha, estava pensando na cor da muralha, era castanho assim como os cabelos...

-_Gaara-sensei! – _alguém entra na sua sala falando alto fazendo-o olhar assustado para uma garota de cabelos castanhos. – _Sumimassen Gaara-sensei... Não queria interromper... _– Ele continua tão lindo... Com esse olhar confuso... Ah Gaara-sensei!(Histérica ela não?).

-_Matsuri-san... – _ele falou calmamente.

-_Não precisa usa o –san Gaara-sensei... – _ela falou emburrada – _eu vim aqui avisar que a Temari-senpai chegou a Konoha..._

_-Hai... – _ele concordou com a cabeça e olhou para a garota em que estivera pensando, ela o atraia de uma forma estranha.

-_E Gaara-sensei... – _ela foi ficando vermelha – _se não foi muito incomodo... O senhor gostaria de... De sair para tomar um sorvete comi... – _ela se balançava envergonhada (#--'#).

BOOM(olha o barulho aí gente! #XD#) – Gaara e Matsuri olham para a muralha de pedra que ele estivera fitando a pouco e vêem um grande buraco. Duas pessoas de capa preta com nuvens vermelhas entram pelo buraco e já estavam atravessando o capinho.

-_Lamento Matsuri-san, mas tenho que ir – _Gaara se leanta abri a janela e pula(ele tava no quarto anda #LOL#, mas ele é o Kazekage...)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto acordou mais uma vez na enfermaria, mas dessa vez não havia ninguém ao redor do seu leito. Foi um sonho...  Ele vestiu suas roupas e já estava saindo do quarto quando viu Shizune no corredor.

-_Hey Shizune-nee-chan – _Naruto falou então um impulso dentro dele o fez ir até a frente dela – _nossa Shizune-nee-chan como você está linda... Você ficou bem mais linda nesse tempo não foi?_

_-Nar-naruto-kun? – _Shizune olhou espantado para o sorriso galanteador do garoto (Gaara isso é um sorriso galanteador? Eu: acho que sim... vê se aprende... Gaara: Não preciso sorrir pra conquistar garotas... Eu: ta se achando por causa da Mtsuri né? Gaara: eu não... ela é só uma aluna... Eu: nunca se sabe... Gaara: o que quer dizer? Eu: só que minha vingança será maligna pelo negocio dos kikinhos... #A.A# Gaara: #O.O#) ele agora estava mais alto que ela, parecia um home, de verdade...

-_Realmente muito linda – _sua mão foi deslizando para...(Eu: todo mundo sabe onde é né? Gaara: só os tarados... Eu: ta bom... foi pra parte traseira feliz: Gaara: Hunf... Baka-hentai... Eu: O que? Gaara: continua essa birosca aê...). Sua mão apalpou a parte traseira de Shizune e quando ela se deu conta disso toda a admiração que tinha sentido se desfez. Maldito Jiraya-sama... O que ele fez com o Naruto-kun?. Naruto ainda achava que ela não tinha percebido pelo sorriso amarelo.

-_BAKA-HENTAI!!! – _Sakura deu uma voadora na cara de Naruto. Shizune olhou espantada para ela, estava se preparando para dar um murro na cara do garoto quando isso aconteceu.(Gaara: de onde essa lunática assassina vem? Eu: Sei lá... Gaara: não me coloque na cena com ela, por favor... Eu: você vai sofre mais... Gaara: NANI?)

-_Sa-sakura-chan? – _Naruto falou no chão. – _eu só... Estava cumprimentando a Shizune-nee-chan... Não é Shizune-nee-chan?_

_-Hunf... Vou voltar pra enfermaria – _ela virou-se e foi acompanhada por Ton-ton, sua porca.

-_Você voltou a dois dias e já apalpou pelo menos duas garotas na minha frente! _– Sakura falou segurando a gola da camisa dele e o sacudindo – _você ainda não assistiu nenhuma aula seu baka-hentai!_

_-Que horas são?_

_-Três horas... – _ela respondeu irritada.

-_Nani?!? – _Naruto se levantou rapidamente – _meu duelo com o Neji! Gomen Sakura-chan depois eu te levo para um encontro bem romântico... – _ele deu uma piscada para ela e saiu correndo.

-_Quem ia querer um encontro com você baka? – _Sakura respondeu correndo atrás dele.

Os dois chegaram a saída do colégio rapidamente e encontraram Shikamaru, Hinata, Chouji, Kiba, Shino e Ino perto do dojo de artes marciais.

-_Não entrem agora... – _Ino falou para os dois – _Parece que vai sair alguma coisa daí... – _ela apontou para uma Tenten com a mão no tornozelo e um Neji se abaixando para carregá-la.

-_Mas e meu duelo?!? – _Naruto quase berrou.

-_CALADO BAKA ­_(Gaara: qual o motivo do murro? Eu: ela é mais histérica que a Sakura... Gaara #O.O#) – Ino deu um murro no nariz dele, sua mão ficou no rosto dele. Naruto a pegou e segurou em baixo e mesmo com nariz sangrando formou seu sorriso galanteador.

-_Ino-chan... Eu sei que não nos falamos faz tempo mais preciso dizer como você está linda e... – _ele já se aproximava para beijá-la.(Gaara: Você vai deixar isso? Eu: ciúmes? Gaara: eu nem a conheço... Eu: amor a primeira vista? Gaara: quieto baka-hentai... Eu: ) Sakura mais uma vez segurou a gola da camisa e deu uma tapa na cara dele.

-_Controle-se Don Juan – _[GALINHA DE MERDA!!!!!.

-_Lamento Sakura-chan – _ele falou voltando a si – _é involutario..._

_-Não vamos lutar Naruto? ­_– Neji em pé e Tenten encostada na parede do dojo sentada olhavam para as pessoas na porta do mesmo.

-_HAI! _– Naruto gritou e largou a bolsa – _pronto pra perder?_

_-Quando quiser... – _Neji falou dando passagem para todos.

**N/A: Gostaram da participação do Gaara? Sou fan dele e quem sabe ele continua a me auxiliar? Digam se gostaram...**

**Três caps em três dias... ;D**

**Espero continuar nesse ritmo...**

**Mandem review... apertem esse botam roxo escrito GO e mandem sua opinião!**

**Ah e sim se tiverem alguma idéia pode dar será bem vinda!**

**Ateh amanha ou sexta ;D**


	4. YOSH! Desafios!

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**E sim o Naruto, o Gaara e todos os outros podem pertencer ao Kishimoto, mas a Hinata é minha! Ela e seu olhinhos perolado **

**Ah e sim agora o Gaara também é meu contra-regra esta em fase de treinamento e ainda não foi contratado Gaara: quanto vai ser meu salário? Eu: Nada Gaara: Nada?!?! #Q.Q# Eu: #--'# Gaara: #T.T# Eu: ok... Eu vou diminuir minha vingança... Gaara: você parece o sasuke com esse papo de vingança... Eu: O QUE? TAH ME CHAMANDO DE EMO!?! A VINGANÇA VAI SER TRÊS VEZES PIOR!!!!! Gaara: ****Como eu me meti nisso?!? **** #Y.Y#**

**Explicaçãozinhas: comentários sobre esta fanfic**

**Mi Mi Mi Mi – Fudencio.**

**Aí que infortúnio – Funérea..**

**Dattebbayo Sakura-chan! – Naruto.**

**Ô LOCO MEU! Quem sabe faz ao vivo! – Faustão.**

**Teme – Sasuke passou pela frente da câmera.**

**Hunf Dobe...– Sasuke.**

**Kukuku Sasuke-kun – Orochimaru.**

**AH Akane-chan no panties(Calcinhas da Akane-chan) – Happousai(Ranma ½)**

**Esse maluco da pesada vai aprontar altos agitos e muitas confusões para conquistar a garota dos seus sonhos. **** – Narrador da sessão da tarde sobre NarutoxSakura**

**Mas que problemáticos... – Shikamaru.**

**... – Kakashi lendo Icha Icha Paradise.**

**Nihao Ranma! – Shampoo atropelando Ranma com a bicicleta.**

**SAKE!!!!1 \o/ - Tsunade.**

**TSUNADE-SAMA! – Shizune**

**OINC – Ton-ton.**

**SASUKE-KUN! – Sakura apos finalmente perceber Sasuke.**

**Amor... – Gaara com cara de tapado(Eu: hsuihsuihsu(risada) Gaara: HEY!)**

**Começa logo essa bosta seu filho da PII – Tayuya(Gaara: porque você num se vinga dela? Eu: porque a Tayuya é perfeita #O.O# Gaara: NANI?)**

**Blimey Hermione – Rony Weasley.**

**AKANE-SAN – Ryoga(Ranma ½) perdido na floresta.**

**Onde eu estou? – Roronoa Zoro ao lado de Ryoga na mesma floresta...**

**CARNEEEEEEE – Monkey D. Ruffy.**

**Que LINDO – Anko vendo Chopper(One Piece)**

**Ah sua maldita eu te odeio - #\o\ \o/o/# Chopper dançando.**

**Hitsugaya Taichou!! – Mtsumotou que também apertava Chopper o larga ao ver se capitão e Anko também vai correndo aperta-lo.**

**Esse ninjinha da pesada vai aprontar altas confusões com seu amigos no seu treinamento eletrizante!** - **Narrador da sessão da tarde sobre Naruto.**

**Naru-ruto-kun – Hinata vermelha #celah#(tocando um indicador no outro)**

**AI CALE-SE CALE-SE VOCÊ ME DEIXA LOUCO – Kiko(Eu: olha o kiko aí... Gaara: pena que ele num trouxe a kika e os kikinhos... #XD# Eu: #¬¬#)**

**ITADAKIMASU! – Chouji.**

**São tanta emoções... – Rei Roberto Carlos.**

**TOBI IS A GOOD BOY – Tobi.**

**#--'# - Todos da Akatsuki.**

**A, B, C... A, B, C... Toda criança vai ler e escrever – Pelé...**

**THRILERRR THRILERRR – Michael Jackson.**

**HEY já tem pdofilo nessa fic ta? – Orochimaru.**

**E o bambu? – Silvio Santos pra garota chapa que está contando a piada famosa do Bambu... (Gaara: que piada é essa? Eu:#D.D# ****Começo da minha vingança**** #A.A# Qual a diferença entre o poste, a mulher e o bambu? Gaara: Sei lá... #--'# Eu: O poste da luz em cima, a mulher em baixo... Gaara: Humm... Eu: #O.O# ****Porque lê num pergunta do bambu?**** E o bambu? Gaara: #D.D# ENFIA NO PIIIII! Eu: KISAMA!!!!!!! QUATRO VEZES PIOR!!!)**

**Boca suja! Sem vergonha – Silvio Santos para a garotinha que contou a piada.**

**Pagando em dia as douze mensalidades você concorre a uma casa em barras de ouro que valem mais do que dinheirom. É dinheiro ou não é? **** - ainda o Silvio Santos.**

**DINHEIRO DINHEIRO – #$.$# ****Nami(One Piece) e Nabiki(Ranma ½)**

**MINHAS IDOLAS – Kakuzu com os olhos brilhando#D.D#**

**Navegadora-san não deveríamos estar no nosso barco? – Nico Robin(One Piece)**

**Ranma seu baka! Não tanto sorvete! – Akane Tendo (Ranma ½)**

**UNA!#P#Eu sou uma garota e tomo quanto sorvete quiser... – Ranma-chan(mulher)**

**Tendo Akane, Nabiki Akane e Garota de rabo de cavalo... As três vieram me ver? Eu Kuno Tatewaki irei recompensa-las com amor e... PLOFT – chute triplo na cara de Kuno.**

**MELORINE MELORINE! Nami-chan Robin-swan – Nami chuntando Sanji(One Piece)**

**FOGO-DA-JUVENTUDE – Gai.**

**HAI GAI-SENSEI – Lee com olhos brilhando #D.D#, Neji e Tenten #--'#**

**Sai pra lá! Sai pra lá – Silvio Santos again! Falando para Gai e Lee.**

**Bem amigos da rede globo! – Galvão Bueno achando que ta começando um jogo.**

**É isso aí peixe! – Romário...**

**Itachi-san posso matar ele? – Kisame.**

**Hunf... Yare Yare – Fuinha (Itachi: HEY! ****Gaara: shuishui Eu: shushiushui... Fuinha)**

**GATSUGA! – Kiba.(Gaara:??? Eu: ele só fala isso... Gaara: ah ta #--'#)**

**CAÇAR AGUA VIVA, CAÇAR AGUA VIVA! – Patrick e Bob esponja.**

**Gaara: Acho que já ta bom dessa porcaria né? Eu: hum... Certo vamos as resposta dos rviews... depois a fic... Conrado: ei eu qro falar. Gaara – Sabaku... – Conrado: eu so me fodo nessa merda... Eu: #--'#**

**Reviews:**

**Uchiha-Ron: é ele deve continuar por aqui... pelo menos até eu realizar minha vingança... depois eu demito ele Gaara: posso pedir demissão? Eu: NÃO!**

**s2Aninhocas2: o shikamaru deve aparecer daqui a pouco... tou ainda pensando numa trama só pra ele ;D**

**Prisma159: acho que nesse capitulo ela deve aparecer mais um pocuo... Também achei injusto a Tenten num aparecer na ending, assim como o Gaara e alguns outros personagens importantes ;D**

**s2 Thali: ficou muito hentai?? Eu soh queria deixar claro que o Naruto mudou um pouco #--'# Gaara: é porque você também é um hentai e por isso não notou que era hentai... Eu: QUIETO! Simm eu acho que o Saso ri num é biba não Gaara: mas vc num disse que ele e o Kankurou... Eu chuto o cara pra longe: bem voltando... ele num é gay, mas o deidara é, mas fique tranqüila que ele vai se separar do deidei daqui a pouco... ;D E sim eu tou colocando a Sakura meio afim do Naruto porque no manga e anime ela é meio afim dele... mas isso num quer dizer nada ainda tou em duvida dos casais... tenho que ver como a fic vai ficar pra ver quais serão os casais... E SIM VAI TER MUITAS VOADORAS DA SAKURA AINDA ;D Gaara: patético...**

**gabriel: Não cara não é isso... EU sou NaruHina, mas isso num quer dizer que vá ser NaruHina... Pelo caminho que tou seguindo é mais provável o NaruSaku mesmo... Mas confesso que ainda tou em duvida... E sim eus oh prefiro NaruHina, pra Hinata num ficar com mais ngm, poq soh gosto dela com o Naruto... Mas eu tbm acho NaruSaku legalzinho... ;D**

**Gaara: vamos a fic? Eu: AGORA!**

**Capitulo 3 – YOSH! Desafios!**

Naruto adentrou no dojo e ficou em posição para a luta enquanto as pessoas passavam por ele e seguiam para a parede e ficar ao lado de Tenten, era o único local que poderiam assistir de dentro do dojo sem atrapalhar a luta.

-_Bo-boa so-sor-orte Na-na-ru-ruto-k-kun! – _Hinata conseguiu finalmente falar totalmente vermelha enquanto Neji olhava com raiva para isso.

-_Você está torcendo pra ele? – _Neji indagou. Hinata ficou lívida.

-_E-eu... – _Hinata balbuciou nervosa.

-_Não enche a garota Neji –_ Ino colocou a mão no ombro de Hinata e a puxou para o local. – _você já tem sua torcida..._

_-Eu... quem? – _o Hyuuga indagou olhando ao redor.

-_A Tenten! Baka! –_ Ino respondeu irritada.

-_GO NEJI – _Tenten falou sem nem ter escutado o que Ino falou. Duas conchas vermelhas apareceram no rosto do garoto que desviou o olhar, mas não sem dar olhadas rápidas para a garota de coques na cabeça.

-_Yosh Hinata-chan essa vitória é pra você! – _Naruto falou fazendo Hinata corar #celah#(esse é o símbolo pra quando Hinata fica tocando os dois indicadores e sorrindo... É tão kawaii Gaara: patético...)

-_Fique longe da minha prima – _Neji falou baixo para que só Naruto ouvisse enquanto eles giravam esperando um descuido do outro. Naruto estava com os punhos erguidos e Neji com as palmas da mão erguidas.

-_AQUI VOU EU NEJI – _Naruto pulou indo dar um soco em Neji que bloqueou com as duas mão e revidou com chute na barriga. – _você é forte – _Naruto arfou enquanto Neji corria em sua direção com as duas mãos para trás.

Ele jogou seu braço direito contra Naruto que o bloqueou com o braço esquerdo. Neji jogou seu braço esquerdo em Naruto que o bloqueou com o braço direito e depois sorriu triunfante, Neji retribuiu o sorriso e chutou o queixo de Naruto.

Naruto voou uns dois metros.

-_NARUTO – _Sakura gritou.

-_NARUTO-KUN – _Hinata falou finalmente parando de fazer o #celah#.

Naruto se levantou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

-_Ele não desiste chomp... – _Chouji falou dando a ultima mordida em um cachorro-quente (Gaara: de onde ele arruma tanta comida? Eu: Sei lá...).

-_Yare... Yare... Ele é bem problemático – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça bocejando.

-_HUNF! É só um exibido... – _Kiba falou de braços cruzados.

-... – _Shino – _(Gaara: não precisa colocar isso baka – deu cascudo em min Eu: Itai! Ok eu não coloco mais... só que o Shino nunca vai falar então... Tayuya: CONTINUA ESSA PIII! Eu e Gaara: #O.O# H-Hai)

Neji ficou em guarda esperando o movimento de Naruto. O garoto de cabelos loiros pulou dando uma voadora(Eu: mas não tão potente como a da Sakura... Gaara: a dela é assustadora CROCK DUPLO Eu e Gaara: Itai... Tayuya: pra comentários imbecis desses seus montes de bosta? Gaara cochicha pra min: como você pode achar ela perfeita? Eu: ela é perfeita... Tayuya: Porque não continuaram??? Eu e Gaara: Sumimassen!)

O chute ia na direção do rosto de Neji, mas este virou-se de lado e desviou-o com o antebraço. Naruto já esperava por isso e deu um segundo chute com a perna direita que acertou as costelas esquerdas de Neji.

Só que Neji não recebeu o golpe de graça. Ele segurou a perna direita de Naruto com o braço esquerdo e pegou perna esquerda com a mão direita depois girou-o e o arremessou contra a parede do dojo fazendo um quadro cair em cima dele e uma fumaça enorme aparecer.

-_YOSH NEJI-KUN – _Tenten gritou se levantando – _Itai! – _ela caiu com mão no tornozelo.

-_Tenten! – _Neji parou de olhar para onde Naruto caíra e foi na direção de Tenten.

-_Mate! – _Naruto se levantou. Havia um filete de sangue saindo de sua boca, ele enxugou com o punho esquerdo – _ainda não terminamos... – _Sakura sorriu e virou-se para Tenten.

-_O que houve com seu tornozelo?_

_-Eu estava treinando com o Neji – _ela falou deixando Sakura passar a mão no local – _só que o Neji se desequilibrou e ia cair em cima de min, eu o segurei deixando nossos rostos próximo só que – _ela ficou rubra de repente – _quando percebi que estávamos com o rosto tão próximo eu recuei e pisei em falso... ITAI – _ela falou quando Sakura apertou seu tornozelo.

-_Você deslocou o tornozelo – _Sakura falou. – _Ino-porca-chan –_ ela chamou por Ino que ainda assistia a luta excitada (Gaara: ela realmente me assusta Eu: me two! Tayuya: Hunf!).

-_O que foi Testuda? – _ela virou-se para Tenten e Sakura.

-_Me passa o kit de primeiros socorros pra eu enfaixar o tornozelo da Tenten enquanto ela num vai até a Shizune-senpai..._

_-Ok..._

_-Vai doer um pouco – _Sakura falou ao receber a bolsinha e tirar uma faixa – _mas eu preciso parar a circulação para não gerar uma luxação maior..._

_-Ok – _Tenten falou com medo.

-_Mate Naruto... – _Neji falou quando Naruto estava chegando mais perto, ele estivera observando Naruto e dando olhava furtivas para o que acontecia com Tenten. – _Deixe-me levar a Tenten até a enfermaria da Shizune-san..._

_-Ã? – _Naruto olhou confuso para as garotas.

-_Só espere-me ok? – _Neji pegou Tenten no colo antes de Sakura começar o curativo, fazendo a garota corar.

-_Neji-kun..._

_-Gomen Tenten-san... Espere só um pouco Naruto – _ele saiu correndo pelo colégio em uma velocidade incrível, mesmo carregando Tenten.

-_Na-naru-to-k-kun daijouboka? –_ Hinara falou indo até ele com um algodão e limpando o canto da boca do garoto. [OH NÃO ELE VAI AGARRÁ-LA... Sakura pensou ao vê-la tão próxima de Naruto.

-_Yeah... Mas Arigatou Hinata – _Naruto sorriu para ela com aquele velho sorriso inocente e baka. [Ele não era um tarado? Eu também achei que fosse... Sakura e sua Inner conversavam na sua cabeça.

Mate.. o que tem de diferente agora? Sakura

Ele ta lutando? Inner Sakura.

É isso! O espírito de luta anula o espírito hentai dele! Sakura falou dando um murro no punho.

Eu prefiro o espírito hentai dele... Inner Sakura.

Quieta! Sakura.

-_Testuda-chan? – _Sakura foi chamada pela terceira vez por Ino.

-_Nani Porca-chan? – _Sakura virou-se surpresa para Ino.

-_Porque você estava viajando? – _ela perguntou.

-_Por nada!_

_-Problemáticas... _(Tayuya: que garoto baka... Gaara: você comentando por livre e espontânea vontade? Tayuya: E DAÍ? Gaara: Nada... Eu: #;D#)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Está doendo Tenten-chan –_ Shizune perguntou depois de colocar um bota ortopédica no pé machucado de Tenten.

-_Não... Arigatou Shizune-san... ­_– ela abaixou a cabeça.

-_Arigatou Shizune-san – _Neji abaixou a cabeça também.

-_Não foi nada... Mas não usem o –san comigo... No máximo o –chan – _eles acham que sou velha #T.T# (Gaara: crise dos vinte e seis anos? Eu: pode ser crise de existência... Tayuya: Nahh é só falta de namorado seus monte de bostinha... Gaara cochica: sabe eu preferia quando não era xingado o tempo todo... Eu: ela é linda... Gaara #--'#).

-_Hai... – _os dois falaram.

-_Ah e sim Tenten você não deve pisar com esse pé por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas para que não aja circulação de sangue no tendão de Aquiles... Se você forçar a luxação vai aumentar... – _Shizune pegou sua prancheta e já ia saindo da aula – _veja se arruma uma carona... – _ela saiu da sala.

-_Venha Tenten-san suba nas minha costas te levo em casa – _Neji virou-se oferecendo as costas para a garota.

-_Mas Neji-kun... E seu duelo? – _Tenten falou corada e feliz, mas não podia deixar ele notar isso. – _se você não voltar vai perder não é?_

_-Não importa..._

_-Mas um vitória seria um vergonha para o presidente do clube de artes marciais e..._

_-Vergonha ainda maior seria deixar uma dama impossibilitada de andar por minha causa sem ajuda – _Neji a cortou – _vamos..._

_-Er... – _Tenten corou imensamente, e quando Neji percebeu o que havia falado sentiu suas bochechas queimarem – _ok..._

_-Segure firme – _ela abraçou o pescoço dele, enquanto ele segurava as pernas dela. – _Ikishou. – _Ele saiu correndo pelos corredores, mas Tenten nem notava nada só estava ocupada em sentir o perfume doce que vinha dos cabelos do garoto.(Gaara: mas os casais num seriam só no final? Eu: é pra Prisma159 queria ver a Tenten... Gaara: Ah certo..)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Um garoto muito branco e de cabelos negros estava sentado embaixo de uma arvore desenhando em seu caderno.

-_Hum... Acho que não devia ter matado aula pra desenhar – _ele se levanta e guarda o caderno na sua bolsa – _amanhã eu vou para aula... – _ele dá um sorrisinho. (Eu: sorriso altamente maligno...) – _o que é aquilo naquele dojo?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Quem são vocês – _Gaara falou olhando para os dois indivíduos de capa preta com nuvens vermelhas. Um era um individuo que parecia um traveco. O outro parecia com Gaara, tinha os cabelos um pouco mais puxado pro roxo, mas era ruivo também, só que seu cabelo era um pouco maior e era mais baixo que o Kazekage. O individuo(lê-se traveco) tinha um filete de sangue na boca e o pequeno tinha um olhar irritado.

-_Você é Sabaku no Gaara? _– o pequeno perguntou.

-_E se for? – _Gaara cruzou os braços(Sim o Gaara num ta com aquele amendoin gigante nas costas não... Ele num tem chakra e pá cês sabem... Tayuya: fracote... Eu: com certeza Tayuya-chan!)

-_Bem... Então teremos que pedir que você venha conosco para pegarmos a doutrina Bijuu que está em seu corpo – _o individuou falou lambendo os beiços. Gaara recuou um passo olhando assustado para aquela coisa.

-_Não lamba os beiços Deidara! – _Sasori gritou fuzilando o parceiro.

-_Gomen Sasori-sama... – _Deidara falou. Ele é quase... Eu disse QUASE tão atraente quanto o Sasori-sama...

-_Doutrina Bijuu? – _Gaara falou recuperando a voz.

-_Hum... Ichibi... Qual o nome mesmo? – _Sasori colocou c mão no queixo que aos olhos de Deidara era lindo(ECA! Tayuya: humm... Eu: Tayuya-chan #T.T#) – _ah sim! Eles o chamavam Shukaku! Demônio do deserto..._

Como eles sabem do Shukaku? Ele deveria ser um segredo... Esses caras não são qualquer um... – Gaara.

-_Lembrou agora? – _Deidara falou.

-_O que querem com a doutrina do Shukaku? – _Gaara perguntou já preparado para atacar.

-_Bem ela é uma das nove doutrinas Bijuu... A doutrina Ichibi... Nós precisamos dela... – _Gaara olhou assustado para os dois. – _eu não sei se você sabe... Mas só você pode usar as técnicas da doutrina Bijuu, você é um Jinchuuriki... E precisaremos cobrir seu corpo com seu sangue para que apareça em algum lugar do seu corpo... – _Sasori pausou com um sorriso – _mas antes precisamos anular o ataque do Ichibi... Hum isso vai ser interessante..._

_-Qualquer lugar do corpo? –_ Deidara repetiu. Que seja no quadril! Que seja no quadril, qualquer lado serve!

-_Vocês realmente acham que vão em derrotar? – _Gaara deu um sorrisinho maligno para eles #A.A#.

-_Bem... Você que decide... Sabe não precisamos que você esteja vivo... – _Sasori comentou sorrindo. – _Deidara você faz as honras? Eu queria dar um olhada nos arredores, esse local é nostálgico..._

_-Será um prazer Sasiri-sama – _Deidara falou tirando dois traques de massa(são aqueles papelzinhos com pólvora que estouram quando se dá um peteleco nele ou quando se joga no chão. Eu: LOL traques de massa...) e jogando na direção de Gaara. Este pisou com o pé direto no chão e um monte de areia apareceu na sua frente. Só que não foram só estalos a areia explodiu fazendo Gaara ter que pular para trás.

-_Mas o que diabos..._

_-ARTE É UMA EXPLOSÃO – _Deidara gritou sacudindo rojões, e traques de massa em Gaara.

**N/A: nota rápida do ator - já que o Gaara não pode usar o Chakra pra manipular a areia decidi que ele controla a areia por meio de ondas geradas por seus murros e chutes que ele dá no chão... OK?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O garoto de cabelos negros e pele branca adentrou o dojo e viu um garoto de cabelos amarelos sentado no chão olhando para a entrada do dojo. Havia também mais meia dúzia de pessoas sentadas.

-_Quem é você maldito? – _Naruto falou.

-_Eu sou Sai – _o garoto respondeu – _e você tem o bilau pequeno..._ – ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

#O.O#TODOS. (Tayuya: gostei desse cara... ele é bem direto... Gaara e Eu: #--'#)

-_NANI? _– Naruto falou segurando a gola da camisa dele. – _o que você falou teme?_

_-Que você tem um bilau pequeno... –_ ele repetiu com o mesmo sorriso.

-_Calma... Oe Naruto largue ele... – _Sakura foi apartar – _você é novo aqui não é? É o aluno novo da nossa sala não? A Kurenai-sensei me disse o seu nome, mas você faltou a aula hoje..._

_-Porque uma vadia feia esta falando comigo? – _ele perguntou olhando para Naruto.

#O\./O#Todos, menos Sakura e Sai. Os dois mantinham sorrisos.

-_SHANARO! TEME!! – _ela falou indo pra cima dele.

-_Calma Sakura-chan... –_ Narutou levou um cotovelada enquanto tentava segurá-la.

-_Eu vou te matarrrr! _– ela falava enquanto era segurada por Chouji, Naruto e Ino.

-_Eu gostei de você Naruto do bilau pequeno... Nos vemos por aí – _ele se virou e saiu do dojo deixando todos com gota na cabeça e um Naruto e uma Sakura irritados.

-_OE... –_ alguém a porta do dojo falou.

_-O que é agora?!? – _Naruto e Sakura resmungaram irritados.

-_Se acalme Naru-ruto-k-kun pr-pra q-que e-eu p-pos-ssa f-fa-z-zer u-um c-cu-rati-v-vo... – _Hinata começou a falar normal, mas quando Naruto virou suas orbes azuis para o rosto dela, a garota começou a guaguejar.

-_NEJI-SAN – _um grito veio de fora do dojo. Todos olharam para fora e viram uma visão do inferno, um garoto de cabelos tipo tigela, sobrancelhas tipo tarântulas, e com um shortinho e camisa verde do time de futebol(Gaara: aquele individuo dos explosivos é bem mais assustador... Eu e Tayuya: cê tá louco? Esse cara é totalmente mais assustador!! Gaara: realmente...). – _Neji-san? – _ele viu que Neji não estava no local.

-_Quem é você esquisitão? – _Naruto falou apontando para o ser estranho de verde.

-_Rock Lee, a besta verde de Konoha, o honorável capitão do time de futebol, discípulo do grande Maito Gai e eterno rival do gênio chamado Hyuuga Neji – _ele respondeu cheio de honra todos já haviam parado de prestar atenção. Shino e Kiba saiam do dojo. Shikamaru estava sendo acordado por Chouji que dizia estar sem comida. Sakura e Ino ainda discutiam o que era mais tosco no estranho de verde e Hinata coloca um band-aid na sobrancelha de Naruto com o rosto fumegando, este a olhava confuso.

-_Daijouboka Hinata? – _Naruto perguntou colocando a mão na testa dela.

-_Na-na-na..._

_-Está com febre Hinata! – _Naruto a pegou no colo. Ela desmaiou. (Eu: ela é tão kawaii... Maldito sortudo do Naruto... Gaara e Tayuya: #--'#)

-_Não me ignorem! – _Lee gritou fazendo todos olharem assustado para ele por perceber que ainda estava ali. – _onde está o Neji-san eu vin desafiá-lo para o nosso 97º duelo..._

_-Duelo?!? – _Naruto falou ainda com Hinata nos braços. Kiba olhou para ele irritado na entrada do dojo.

-_Sim um duelo..._

_-Eu aceito seu duelo!_

_-Mas Naruto e o duelo com o Neji? – _Sakura perguntou.

-_Eu termino depois que acabar com o sobrancelhudo..._

_-Sakura-san! Você vai torcer por min? - _#TT# ele estava enxugando as lagrimas de felicidade – _nunca pensei em ter uma donzela tão linda ao meu lado... Eu aceito seu desafio estranho de cabelos loiros-kun..._

_-Eu o que? – _Sakura olhou assustada para o ser estranho (Gaara: eles não se conheciam não? Eu: Sim, menos o Naruto... Só que ele num deixa de ser um ser verde estranho... Tayuya: com toda certeza...)

-_UZUMAKI NARUTO O FUTURO HOKAGE... – _Naruto iniciou o seu discurso.

-_QUIETO – _Sakura gritou dando uma voadora na cara de Naruto fazendo-o voar. Sakura pegou Hinata no colo – _Você vai acordar a Hinata..._

Todos menos Sakura #--'#

-_Sakura-chan... _– Naruto gemeu dos escombros da parede do dojo(Tayuya: ei bostinha... Eu e Gaara: Hai Tayuya: não é o bostinha numero 1... Eu: Hai Tayuya-swchan – indo em direção para beijá-la TISH(soco me acertando) Tayuya: fique longe... sim quem paga o concerto do dojo? Eu todo ensangüentado: o Jiraya... Tayuya e Gaara??? Eu: ele é o único personagem que poderia ser rico e não é... O livro dele vende tanto quanto Harry Potter e porque ele num é rico? Gaara: nunca tinha pensado nisso... Eu: é porque é ele que paga os prejuízos do Naruto... Tayuya: ah certo...)

-_Humm Naruto não? Bem Naruto-kun vamos ao nosso duelo... Que tal uma disputa de pênaltis? – _Lee ignorou a cena da voadora...

-_Yosh! Vamos ao duelo! – _Naruto com olhos pegando fogo,

-_HAI! – _Lee idem.

-_Ele é um monstro – _Ino olhando assustada e com uma gota na cabeça para Naruto. (Gaara: olha só quem fala... Eu: né isso...)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke saiu do banheiro pensando no que iria fazer. Estão atrasados... Ele pensou lembrando dos seus novos companheiros. Com certeza a Karin está espancando o Suigetsu...

Ele saiu andando pelos corredores. Quando passou por uma janela e viu uma pequena aglomeração ao redor do campo de futebol.

-_Hunf... Dobe está aprontando de novo... _- Ele abriu a janela e pulou...(LOL)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ok Naruto-kun – _Lee fala entregando lhe a bola – _você dará um chute e depois eu... É melhor de três..._

_-Yosh! EU COMEÇO – _Naruto fala pegando a bola (isso já era obvio... Tayuya: ele nunca percebe as coisas obvias... Gaara: panaca...)

Naruto saiu andando com a bola e foi até a marca do pênalti. Depois de colocá-la no chão e se preparar pra chutar ficou esperando o apito.

-_Quem está com o apito? – _Ino falou (Tayuya: porque vocês tem medo dela?) e depois percebeu que Shikamaru estava dormindo com o apito na boca – _SHIKAMARU! – _ele acordou assustado – _apite antes que eu vá ai te bater _(Tayuya: certo...)

PIII – barulho do apito lógico.

Lee estava do lado da trave esquerda esperando Naruto chutar. Lógico que Naruto chuto do outro lado, mas este colocou um pé na trave e com o outro pegou impulso e saiu voando para o outro lado onde agarrou a bola(Gaara: que negocio mentiroso... Eu: é que nem super campeos...). Todos #O.O#.

-_Minha vez Naruto-kun – _ele ainda com a bola foi até o local onde Naruto estivera. O loiro ainda espantado seguiu para o gol.

-_Pode mandar sobrancelhudo! – _Naruto falou sorrindo.

PII

-_Konoha die kick!_ – Lee gritou indo chutar a bola.

Antes que Naruto pudesse fazer alguma coisa a bola estufou a rede e ainda girava nela. (Igualzinho a super campeões... #XD#). Naruto pegou finalmente a bola quando ela caiu no chão.

-_Gomen Naruto-kun, mas não posso perder... Não antes de derrotar o Neji-san... – _Lee falou passando por Naruto que estava com uma expressão seria.

-_Não queria ter que usar isso – _Naruto se abaixou ficando com as mãos e as pernas no chão(tipo quando ta transformado na Kyuubi). Todos ficaram olhando para ele confuso. Shikamaru apitou, Naruto saiu correndo ainda feito um animal e virou-se dando um coice. A bola estava indo para a direita e Lee já se encaminhava quando ela fez uma curva imensa e entrou do lado esquerdo mesmo. TODOS #O.O#(Tayuya: Ei bostinha acho que ta muito mentiroso... Eu: mas tem quer ser mentiroso... Gaara: ce nunca assistiu super campeos né? Tayuya: não... Eu e Gaara: logo vi...)

Naruto continuou andando daquele jeito bizarro enquanto Lee pegava a bola. E ia para o seu local. Após Shikamaru apitar ele deu aquele chute relâmpago, mas dessa vez ela estava girando na mão de Naruto e não na rede.

Quando Naruto bateu pela segunda vez e marcou já havia uma multidão assistindo ao duelo.

-_Nossa o Lee-senpai vai perder para esse garoto novo – _um dos jogadores do time olhavam espantados para Naruto que estava na barra. Lee ajeitou a bola bem carinhosamente.

-_Lee NÃO DESISTA – _uma voz estranha foi ouvida de longe. Era um aberração da natureza muito pior do que Lee. Um homem com o mesmo corte de cabelo e as mesmas sobrancelhas e a mesma roupa ridícula, só que era adulto e balançava o quadril estranhamente falou do alto do morro em que as pessoas assistiam o duelo.

-_GAI SENSEI! – _Lee falou com os olhos brilhando.

-_O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE NUNCA DEVE SE APAGAR – _Gai, a aberração falou com um sorriso e um legal.

-_HAI! – _Lee falou ainda com os olhos brilhando. TODOS #--'# e alguns vomitando ao ver aquela aberração. – _se prepare Naruto-kun! Aqui vai o Flame-ball! – _ele se preparou para o chute e ao ouvir o apito chutou uma bola no cantinho esquerdo.

-_Goool éééééé do BRASIL! – _Galvão bueno... HEY! PAFT! BOOM CROCK... Eu: mal aê ele invadiu o estúdio... voltando a historia.

A bola parecia um cometa e foi bem no canto esquerdo, Naruto mesmo na forma da Kyuubi não conseguiu chegar a tempo e a bola furou a rede e só parou depois de entrar em uma árvore... (Gaara: LOL Galvão: ROOOOOOOOOOOOONALDINHO... CROCK! Tayuya: quieto seu bostinha... Eu: Thaks Tayuya-chan... Tayuya: não sei porque ajudo um merda filho da PIIII feito você... Eu e Gaara: #O.O# Tayuya: vou jogar esse lixo la fora... Eu: ok Tayuya, você manda... – depois que ela sai Gaara: porque ela manda? Eu: porque eu tenho medo dela... Gaara: boa resposta...)

Todos olhavam para a rede que estava em chama pela bola flamejante de Lee.

-_Um empate Naruto-kun – _Lee falou estendendo a mão para ele –_ não achei que tivesse outra pessoa alem do Neji-san que pudesse empatar comigo... YOSH 15 voltas pelo distrito! _­ - ele deu um murro na mão e saiu correndo sendo acompanhado por um Gai com lagrimas de orgulho no rosto e dizendo FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!

#--'#Todos...

-_Yosh... – _Naruto colocou a mochila nas costas – _não foi uma vitória... Mas não foi uma derrota! – _ele sorriu e quando se virou para a árvore onde estava a bola viu um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos ônix olhando para ele.

-_Sa-sasu-ke – _ele balbuciou.

-_Sasuke-kun? – _Sakura falou hipnotizada olhando para o garoto pelo qual era apaixonada a seis anos (ela é afim dele desde os dez...).

-_Yo dobe... – _Sasuke jogou a bola no pé de Naruto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-E então Suigetsu você encontrou? – _uma garota de cabelos negros e de ar mandão falou com os braços cruzados olhando para um garoto de cabelos brancos que segurava um cabo de uma espada.

-_Calma sua apressada você é uma chata sabia... _– Suigetsu respondeu irritado, mas não pode continuar, pois levou uma voadora (A Karin tem uma voadora igual a da Sakura e a da Tsunade... Gaara: assustador... Tayuya: Hunf! aposto que minha voadora é melhor... Gaara: eu aposto na dela... – ele estava tremendo #O.O#).

-_Você não devia responder a Karin... Oe Suigetsu seja rápido tem alguém vindo... – _um garoto de cabelos loiros que estava acariciando um passarinho em seu ombro levantou-se rapidamente.

-_É eu sei... Eles estão me atrapalhando – _Suigetsu passou o punho na boca – _a culpa é dessa vadia que não me deixa... – _outra voadora.

-_Seu imprestável! O Sasuke-kun deve estar sentindo minha falta e por sua causa não posso voltar... – _Karin falou balançando o corpo só de pensar em seu amado. Ela ajeitou os óculos – _são dois fracotes Juugo, não tem problema eles não vão nos perceber..._

_-Ok... – _Juugo se sentou novamente e os passarinhos voltaram a pousar nele.

-_Maldito Sasuke... Maldita Hebi... Maldito Orochimaru – _Suigetsu balbuciava enquanto segurava o pulso da espada novamente. – _YOSH – _ele retirou a espada e colocou nas costas – _Sudoeste... Precisamos ir para sudoeste... A minha Zanbatou achou a SameHada do Kisame-senpai! _– ele deu um sorriso mostrando os dentes afiados.

-_AH! – _Karin pulou nos braços dele – _eu vou ver o Sasuke-kun! – _ela ficou abraçada em Suigetsu. Duas conchas apareceram no seu rosto branco.

-_Sai pra lá mulher! – _ele a empurrou pra longe – _vamos... Precisamos ir até Konoha achar o Sasuke e depois rumar para sudoeste... São dois dias até lá..._

_-Yosh! Pra Konoha! – _Karin gritou e os três saíram correndo na direção leste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_É você mesmo? – _uma voz rouca saiu da garganta de Naruto, ele não estava acreditando no que via.

-_Oe Sasuke! – _Kakashi vinha andando com um livro na mão – _a reunião do clube de literatura será... Ops – _ele falou tirando o olho que não era coberto pelo cabelo do livro e visualizando a cena.

-_KAKASHI-KUN! – _uma mulher já adulta com roupa de colegial pulou no pescoço dele. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e o cabelo curto preso por uma fita deixando-os pra cima. Ela ficou esfregando o lado direito do rosto de Kakashi no seu como se ele fosse um bicho de pelúcia.

-_Anko-san -_#--'# Kakashi respondeu.

-_Aquela não é a Mitarashi-sensei? – _um garoto falou apontando para a mulher – _e aquele não é o Hatake-sensei??? – _o garoto apontou agora pra Kakashi que estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-_É sim... Porque eles estão vestidos como estudantes? –_ o amigo do garoto respondeu.

-_Que estranhos..._ – as pessoas começaram a murmurar e apontar para o casal de professores que estava abraçado.

-_Sabe Anko-san... Esse não é o melhor momento para... _­– ele falou empurrando o rosto dela, mas ela continuava com os braços presos ao pescoço dele.

-_O que foi Dobe sujou as calças? – _Sasuke zombou de Naruto.

-_Ah Kakashi-kun! Você me prometeu um encontro! – _Anko fez biquinho.

-_Que problemática... – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça – _está estragando o clímax..._

_-Chomp – _Chouji mordeu um hambúrguer (Gaara: a mãe dele devia abrir um fast food... Eu: Nah ele ia comer tudo... Gaara: mas ele arruma comida de onde? Eu: deve ter na bolsa dele... aposto que ele não traz os livros... Tayuya: é só um gor.. Eu e Gaara pulamos com a mão na boca dela, Tayuya chuta a gente. Tayuya: bakas...)

-_Anko-san... Eu não prometi... – _Kakashi ainda tentava se livrar dela, sem tirar os olhos dos seus dois alunos que se encaravam. – _você está estragando o clímax!_

_-Vo-vo-cê voltou? – _Naruto balbuciou ainda olhando incrédulo... Então não foi um sonho? – _mas e..._

_-Porque está tremendo Dobe? É tanto medo assim de min? – _Sasuke se aproximou de Naruto e deu um murro no estomago dele. – _Eu não mordo Dobe..._

_-Mas Kakshi-kun..._

_-TEME – _Naruto segurou a gola da camisa de Sasuke. – _PORQUE VOCÊ FUGIU!_

_-Você continua fraco... – _Sasuke chutou Naruto fazendo ir pra longe. Todos voltaram as atenções para ambos, até mesmo Kakashi parou de empurrar Anko. – _bem eu não preciso perder tempo com fracotes... –_ Sasuke e com um pulo estava em cima do muro do colégio – _você continua um gatinha assustado... E eu que pensei que você havia evoluído..._

Ele desapareceu de vista assim como começou a chover...

**N/A: Ufa acabeii... Foi bem cansativo esse cap... E participação da Tayuya foi bem legal não... Se Brincar ela continua... Depende dos leitores... Tayuya: esse bando de bostinhas? Eu: er... não são bostinhas... Tayuya me dá um olhar de desprezo e desaparece...**

**Eu: Bem até o próximo cap ;D OE GAARA O COMBINADO**

**Gaara: ah sim... Por favor apertem o botão roxo escrito Go e mandem um review eu vou ficar feliz...**


	5. Chuva e Bolos

**Aviso: essa fic não tem revisor... ;S se alguem quiser se candidatar...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Agora o Gaara e a Tayuya estão sob contrato de contra-regra, ou seja eles estão submissos a min #U.U# CROCK Tayuya: eu num sou submissa a ninguém! Eu: Hai Tayuya-chan! Gaara: #--'#**

**Explicazãozinha(a de hoje é seria...)**

**Daijouboka – você está bem?**

**Sumimassen – me perdoe por favor.**

**Mate(Matte) – espere.**

**Onegai – por favor**

**Ohayo – Bom dia**

**Dobe – inútil, imprestável(no caso Naruto-Sasuke pode ser gatinho medroso)**

**Teme – de maldito a filho da p...**

**YOSH – Isso! Ok!(comemoração...)**

**Gomen(Gomennasai) – pedido de desculpa(menos formal que o sumimassen)**

**Arigatou – obrigado.**

**Ikisou – vamos lá!**

**Hentai – pessoa safada e pornográfica**

**Ero – alguma pessoal mais do que hentai.**

**Baka – burro!**

**Jiji(Oji-sama) – significa velhote o segundo é usado na relação pai-filho.**

**Ottou(ototo) e One(Onii) – irmão mais velho(irmao mais novo) para dois irmãos homens e irmão/ irmã mais velha ou que deve respeito, caso Kankurou-Gaara. (irmãzinha)**

**Okaa(Obaa) – mãe, vovó**

**Sufixos - são usados para mostrar que não se tem intimidade suficiente para chamar a pessoa só pelo nome...(lá no japão as pessoas são tímidas...)**

**Sufixo –chan - normalmente usado em garotas(menos mulheres adultas) e em garotos(quando criança) - significa que pequeninho e/ou bem fofinho.**

**Sufixo –kun - usado em qualquer individuo(por causa da existência do –chan, é mais usado em homens e garotos) - significa diminutivo.**

**Sufixo –san - usado em supeiores ou familiares mais velhos - significa respeito pela pessoa ser mais velha e/ou mais experiente.**

**Sufixo –sama - usado só para superiores(presidentes de alguma coisa, ou lideres de algo) – significa total respeito e mostra que você é submisso a uma ordem da pessoa.**

**Sufixo –senpai - usado para um companheiro mais experiente – significa que ele(o senpai) está a mais tempo que você na escola ou clube...**

**Acho que só...**

**Respostas aos Reviews agora...**

**s2Aninhocas2: bem eh que a temari não estuda em konoha... eu tou pensando ainda em algo pra colocá-la na historia... XD, mas o shika tem muita historia... bjo**

**Uchiha-Ron: mas é abominável e verde... tanto o gai quanto o lee... eca... bem... o narrador da sessão da tarde eu roubei de um site ai, XD**

**Prisma159: de nada... Eu com certeza ia colocá-la, mas com certeza num ia se tão cedo... mas foi melhor assim... agora tudo se encaixou direitinho e você vai ver porque ela num aparece na ending... ;D eu num gostei de escrever o momento super campeos... mas tinha que escrever jah que aparece na ending... acho que num vai ter mais super campeos... talvez só um pouquinho pro Lee aparecer... XD bjo**

**Kyuu: Yo o/ valeu pelo review e pelo elogio, ;D... quanto ao NaruHina... Bem prefiro NaruHina também, mas ainda não decidir o que vai ser... depende de como fanfic se desenrolar e da opinião de vcs se tah ficando bom ou não... ;D eu também fiquei com pena dele... mas tinha que fazer isso pra poder ter a cena da chuva que acontece nesse cap... ;S continue acompanhando!**

**hellen prongs: lembro sim, adorei a sua oneshot! ;DD e de nada... valeu, eu vou usar a idéia nessa fic, mesmo, mas talvez ainda demore pra ela acontecer... que bom que tas adorando (Eu super feliz... Gaara: bizarro Tayuya: patético!)... sei sei... isso tbm aconteceu comigo na primeira fic, aih eu aviso sempre que vejo que tah bloqueado... ;D espero por seus reviews**

**bjo**

**s2 Thali: er.. foi mal é que comecei a escrever tarde ontem, ai por isso só postei bem tardão... #--'#... é que acho a Anko bem incoveniente e exagerada... e tava afim de implicar com o kakashi... se prepara que nesse cap tem mais... ;D (Gaara olhos brilhando...: viu! Ela mandou não ter vingança! Eu: #--'# mandou eu pegar leve... Gaara: por favorzinho... Eu: vou pensar...) bjo (Gaara tbm mandou um beijo...)**

**Pronto aki esta o cap... O titulo ficou ruim, mas eh que num pensei em outro melhor XD... espero que gostem... até lá em baixo!**

**Capitulo 4 – Chuva e Bolos**

Uma chuva começou a cair no chão daquela escola enquanto as pessoas olhavam chocadas para um garoto de cabelos loiros que se levantava. Agora todos haviam lembrado de quem era ele, o tal monstro de que seus pais falaram. O garoto que havia infernizado o outro diretor, um garoto explosivo que não levava desaforo para casa, este era Uzumaki Naruto.

A chuva engrossou e todas as pessoas correram para locais cobertos, ou abriram guarda-chuvas e ficaram observando o garoto no chão, ele estava sentado de cabeça baixa, todos esperavam que ele fosse gritar e ir atrás do que havia o humilhado.

Mas para surpresa geral de todos ali presente, o garoto de cabelos loiros se levantou colocou a mão no bolso e saiu andando pelo colégio com a cabeça baixa.

-_N-nar-ruto-k-kun... – _Hinata balbuciou no colo de Sakura, ela finalmente despertou – _eu... Sakura-san... Gomen – _ela abaixou a cabeça para pedir desculpas por ter sido um incomodo, mas viu que a amiga de cabelos rosas olhava fixamente com as mãos na boca para algum local sem nem ter notado que Hinata acordara. A garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados se virou para o local onde ela olhava e viu um garoto de cabelos loiros atravessando o portão.

-_Porque ele não... –_Ino falou como todos que estavam surpreso pela reação de Naruto.

-_Ele está mais problemático do que eu pensei... _– Shikamaru falou serio. Ele conhecia Naruto desde a infância e nunca o havia visto abaixar a cabeça daquele jeito. A multidão começou a se dispersar.

Kakashi ainda tentava se livrar de Anko, mas quanto mais empurrava mais ela apertava ele(é que nem chiclete...). Ele finalmente desistiu, colocou as mão nos bolsos e saiu andando com uma Anko no pescoço(Gaara: como assim com a Anko no pescoço? Eu: ela num soltava... Tayuya: patético... Gaara: #O.O#mas... mas... Eu: voltando a fic...)

Assim que Hinata o viu de cabeça baixa sentiu-se muito triste por dentro... Porque eu não posso ir ajudá-lo? Porque eu sou tão inútil? Eu... Os pensamentos que passavam na cabeça dela também se passavam na cabeça da jovem de cabelos róseos ao seu lado, mas ela não pensava só no de cabelos loiros, como também no cabelos negros.

E de repente Sakura saiu correndo, sem guarda-chuva, sem nada. Saiu correndo na direção do portão do colégio. Todos ficaram ali parados olhando para ela espantados. Todos sabiam que ela havia sentado com Sasuke e Naruto durante três anos seguidos, até o de cabelos negros fugir, e logo em seguida Naruto abandonar a escola. Fora ela a ultima a falar com Sasuke antes dele fugir, fora ela que pedira para Naruto o trazer de volta. Ela melhor do que ninguém os conhecia...

Sakura virou numa esquina e olhou ao redor, a rua estava deserta, as pessoas não queria ficar na rua com um tempo desses que só piorava e cada vez mais a chuva aumentava.

Ela saiu correndo e quando virou em um cruzamento o encontrou. Ali estava a cabeleira loira que estava procurando ela sorriu e saiu correndo atrás dele.

-_NARUTO – _ela gritou tentando esconder o alivio por vê-lo bem, mas ele continuava de cabeça baixa e com as mãos nos bolso – _você vai ficar resfriado... – _ela falou ficando a uns dois metros.

-_Porque Sakura-chan... Porque ele voltou? – _Naruto falou com uma voz rouca que fez Sakura se assustar e recuar um passo – _desde quando ele voltou? Porque ninguém me disse..._

_-Naruto eu... – _sua voz vacilou um pouco[O que aconteceu com esse baka? Porque você está fraquejando? Mostre a ele quem manda!, mas nem mesmo sua Inner compreendia o que se passava no coração de Sakura ao ver Naruto daquele jeito. Ele que sempre fora tão forte... Tão alegre, estava daquele jeito... – _ele voltou a um mês... – _foi tudo o que conseguiu responder.

-_Ele... – _Naruto falou com a mesma voz rouca – _porque ninguém me contou?_

_-Eu... Você... Quero dizer não tivemos tempo... Você esteve desacordado nos dois dias e lutando por ai... Não tivemos tempo para te contar... – _Sakura respondeu finalmente.

-_Porque ele voltou? Eu... Eu falhei em trazê-lo de volta... – _então Sakura finalmente reconheceu a voz de choro do garoto – _ele está diferente Sakura-chan... O Sasuke está diferente..._

O Silencio predominou naquela rua. Era verdade que Sasuke voltara, mas ele não era mais o mesmo. Sakura percebeu assim que viu os olhos dele. Não sabia o motivo dele ter voltado daquele jeito. Assim que ele chegou ela o viu. Estava na sala de Tsunade e ele foi diretamente lá. Eles ficaram conversando por três horas seguidas até que ele saiu do local indiferente. Sakura entrou correndo e perguntou o que houvera, mas Tsunade se recusou a falar e desde então ela mal falava com a sensei.

Sasuke voltou sim, mas ele não assistia quase nenhuma aula, só algumas aulas de Kakashi. Ele sempre ficava lá no terraço olhando para o oeste. Como se esperasse algo. Sakura tentou algumas vezes falar com ele, mas este a ignorou fazendo-a chorar a cada contato frustrado.

-_Eu sei Naruto... Eu sei – _lagrimas também começaram a descer pelo rosto de Sakura – _por isso eu esperei você voltar... Você é o único que pode fazê-lo voltar o normal você é..._

_-Eu sou um fraco – _ele falou com a voz quase inaudível, estava doendo muito para ele falar isso, nunca quis admitir isso, ele que sempre afirmou que seria o maior lutador... Admitindo sua incapacidade...

-_Não Naruto você na é... Você é o Naruto..._

_-O Naruto fraco que não conseguiu trazer um amigo de volta – _ele deu mais um passos a frente – _não precisa sentir pena Sakura-chan..._

Ela ficou o olhando andar devagar e um nó surgiu na sua garganta.

-_ENTÃO É ISSO?!? – _sua voz gritou fazendo ecoar em toda a rua, ela não sabia de onde estava vindo aquilo, Naruto parou de andar – _Uzumaki Naruto é tão ridículo a ponto de desistir assim?_

Ele não respondeu só continuou a andar.

-_O GAROTO QUE QUERIA SER O HOKAGE VAI DESISTIR DEPOIS DE LEVAR UM MURRINHO? – _ela gritou mais uma vez. Ele parou e se virou, e ela viu que ele chorava e muito.

-_Como poderia... Como poderia ser um Hokage... Se nem... Nem ao menos consigo salvar um... Um amigo – _ele soluçava. Aquilo fez o corpo de Sakura todo tremer, ele realmente estava chorando.

-_Nar-naru-to... – _ela balbuciou.

-_Gomen Sak-kura-chan... E-eu falhei... –_ ele falou por fim. E se virou para sair andando.

-_Mate Naruto! –_ era a voz de Shikamaru. Ele vinha andando ao lado de Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba e Shino. – _você não precisa fazer isso sozinho... _– Shikamaru falou quando todos ficaram ao lado de Sakura – _você tem amigos..._

Naruto engoliu em seco e cerrou os punhos.

-_Eu vou te ajudar Naruto – _Sakura falou também chorando – _eu prometo que te ajudo a fazer Sasuke-kun voltar a ser o que era – _ela estendeu a mão e tocou nos ombros do garoto. Sentiu ele parar de tremer.

O garoto de cabelos loiros esfregou o punho nos olhos e limpou as lagrimas, se virou sorrindo para os amigos.

-_Oe TESTUDA – _Ino falou atrás de Sakura –_ quando o Sasuke voltar a ser o que era... Ele vai ser meu namorado..._

_-Só em seus sonhos sua porca – _Sakura largou o ombro de Naruto sorrindo, pois percebeu que tudo estava bem. E foi discutir com Ino.

-_N-naruto-k-kun! – _Hinata também sorriu.

-_Vamos até o Ichiraku... Estou com fome e com frio – _Chouji falou coçando a barriga e sorrindo para Naruto. Que alargou o sorriso.

-_Yare... Yare... Aposto que minha mãe vai me bater por comer na rua... Mas... Vamos ao Ichiraku – _ele falou também sorrindo.

-_Eu gosto de Ramen – _Shino falou com um sorrisinho(meio assustador o sorriso dele... Tipo os do Gaara... Gaara: HEY... Meu sorrisos são galanteadores... Tayuya: quieto bostinha... Gaara: mas ele me ofendeu... Veja... Meu sorriso é assutador? – Ele sorriu, eu me abaixei e quando Tayuya olhou pra ele sorrindo saiu correndo do estúdio – Eu: te avisei baka... Gaara: #T.T#

-_Vamos lá Akamaru! – _Kiba gritou jogando o punho pro alto e o seu cachorro de dois metro latiu bem alto.

-_YOSH! _– ele falou com um grande – _vamos juntos trazer de volta o TEME! Mas antes! ICHIRAKU!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Um garoto de cabelos negros e pele branca observava tudo de cima de um poste e sorriu ao ver o garoto de cabelos loiros sorrindo novamente.

-_Ele pode tirar minhas duvidas... – _Sai falou olhando o grupo se dirigir para a loja de Ramen que havia no final da rua. Ele olhou para o caderno em sua mão – _não é nii-san?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Outro garoto de cabelos negros caminhava pelas ruas com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

-_Chuva... –_ ele olhou para seu ao sentir os pingos –_ Suigetsu está demorando..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Anko-san – _Kakashi falou sentado na sala dos professores, todos olhavam para os dois, porque alem de estarem abraçados (leia-se Anko agarrada nele) usavam roupas de colegiais.

-_ -chan me chame de Anko-chan... Ou só de Anko... – _ela falou tanto um olhar safado para ele.

-_Ok..._#--'# _Anko-chan... – _ela deu um grande sorriso ao ouvir ele falar isso – _eu prometo que saio com você amanhã... Mas, por favor, me largue... Os professores estão nos olhando – _Kakashi falou ainda com a gota na cabeça olhando para Gai que acabara de chegar e dava um legal para ele com o rosto vermelho e tentava dizer algo como "Fogo da Juventude".

-_Você não está mentindo está? – _Anko parou de abraçá-lo e olhou no olho negro dele.

Kakashi não respondeu assim que ela o largou ele saiu correndo da sala.

-_Kakashi-kun! – _ela falou e saiu atrás dele.

-_Porque você não me chama pra sair também? – _Kurenai falou tomando um copo café ao lado de Asuma que cuspiu o café todinho na cara de Gai.

-_Você quer que eu fuja depois de te chamar para sair que nem o Kakashi?_

#--'#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu odeio chuva... –_ Jiraya falou passando pelas varandas das casas. Quando chovia ninguém estendia nada do lado de fora – _ODEIO CHUVA! _­ - Ele gritou olhando para o céu como se alguém fosse o culpado daquilo. – _Bem... Vamos espiar então... – _ele falou ao ver uma placa escrita "Banhos Termais por 200 ienes".

-_Shizune traga minha toalha – _uma mulher de cabelos grandes e com grandes seios falou dentro de uma banheira. Quando se levantou e pegou a toalha de uma moça de cabelos negros ela viu um filete de sangue escorrer pelo muro que separava a ala masculina da feminina – _JIRAYA!!!!! – _e lá se foi outra voadora...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gaara pulou para trás e sorriu. Finalmente haviam alcançado o local que desejava. Estavam na área que levava ao deserto e só havia areia ao seu redor, ali ele não poderia perder.

Deidara jogou um palito vermelho(lê-se dinamite) no garoto que pisou com os dos pés fortemente na areia fazendo uma onde de areia ir em direção a Deidara com a dinamite absorvida. Uma grande explosão desfez a onda.

-_Não vai usar a doutrina Bijuu? – _Deidara falou sorrindo, mas já estava suando bastante, um de seus barcos havia sido quebrado por uma pedra que Gaara chutara. E seus explosivos estavam acabando. Só lhe restava...

-_Não precisarei usar isso contra você – _era mentira, Gaara se sentia já esgotado, mas não queria liberar tal poder, pois sempre que o fazia perdia o controle e atacava qualquer um por perto.

Então ele viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos cair da janela assim que Deidara jogou outro de seus explosivos nele, e quando usou a areia para proteger o impacto foi todo na parede do colégio. A garota estava caindo. Gaara pulou e caiu na areia de quatro, usando toda a força que lhe restava uma parede de areia subiu e a garota de cabelos castanhos caiu ali.

-_Daijouboka Matsuri – _ele gritou olhando assustado.

-_H-hai Gaara-sensei... – _ela falou corada.

-_Está olhando pra onde? –_ Deidara jogou um dos seus traques de massa no peito de Gaara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Oe seu gordo de bosta! – _uma garota de cabelos róseos falou enquanto um grupo de seis pessoas corria – _você está nos atrasando._

_-Tayuya... Garotas não devem ter boca suja... – _o gordo falou serio.

-_Eu falo do jeito que quiser gordo de bosta! –_ Tayuya respondeu.

-_Oe Tayuya... Pra onde agora? – _um garoto de cabelos cinzas a interrompeu.

-_Que foi Ukon? – _ela falou virando-se para ele, percebendo que estavam em um cruzamento.

-_Tayuya... Você nos guiou para um cruzamento – _um garoto com um arco nas costas e cabelos pretos amarrados falou, ele era o mais alto.

-_Quieto seu nojento... A culpa é desse gordo de bosta que nos atrasou e me distraiu... – _Tayuya respondeu irritada.

-_Esqueça ela... Kidoumaru para onde? – _outro garoto idêntico a Ukon falou para o com o arco.

-_Hum... Para o norte agora... – _ele apontou para a estrada a direita deles.

-_Oe Sakon vai mesmo confiar nele? – _o gordo perguntou.

-_Melhor do que na Tayuya, Jiroubou... – _Sakon respondeu indiferente.

-_Seu bostinha... – _Tayuya interrompeu irritada.

-_Ikisou... Pra Konoha... – _Kidoumaru falou seguindo para o leste.

-_Mate... – _o ultimo do grupo, um garoto de cabelos alvos falou – _Precisamos ir para noroeste... – _ele falou olhando para o gramado que aparecia entre as duas estradinhas.

-_Mas..._

_-Não desobedeça Kimimaro-kun – _Tayuya deu um cascudo em Kidoumaru e todos seguiram pela grama correndo.

-_Porque vamos para noroeste? – _um dos gêmeos perguntou.

-_Porque é de lá que vem a chuva... – _Kimimaro respondeu sem demonstrar nenhum expressão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Onigiri-senpai... – _um garoto de topetão falou para um bem maior do que ele – _o que faremos para restaurar a honra do clube de kendô?_

_-Precisamos humilhar aquele Uzumaki –_ Onigiri falou olhando enraivecido para seus companheiros.

-_Mas como faremos isso Onigiri-senpai? Ele é forte demais... – _a única garota falou.

Onigiri a olhou irritado. Ela tinha razão, não seriam páreo para o garoto... Ah não ser que trapaceassem... E ali estava a resposta para sua duvida. Ele olhou para a garota e sorriu.

-_Tenho um plano..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Gomen Tenten-san – _Neji colocou a garota no chão na frente de sua casa, os dois estavam ensopados pela chuva. – _alem de ter de te machucado você pode pegar um resfriado..._

_-Não foi nada Neji-kun... – _Tenten percbeu o quanto estavam próximos – _eu... Arigatou Neji-kun... – _ela foi dar um beijo na bochecha dele, mas esqueceu que não podia dar dois passos e se desequilibrou...

Neji ficou ali parado sentindo o lábio da garota nos seus, quando se afastaram ele olhou naqueles olhos de chocolate.

-_Tenten-san... – _Mas antes que pudesse falar algo a garota muito corada entrou dentro da casa deixando-o na porta com um sorriso bobo. Ele que até agora estivera pensando no duelo, virou-se e foi andando para casa calmamente, sem se importar com o duelo ou com a chuva.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

É hoje! Hoje que eu irei me declarar para o Naruto-kun! Hoje que eu vou fazer isso! – Hinata acabara de levantar e olhou ao redor e viu no seu criado-mudo uma carta, com o nome Uzumaki Naruto. – Se não consigo fazer isso verbalmente... Conseguirei com uma carta... Mas... #celah# ela começou a tocar seus indicadores com um sorrisinho besta e com o rosto rubro – Preciso ter coragem de entregar isso para ele... Preciso... Yosh!.

-_O plano de conquistar o coração do Naruto-kun está em pratica! – _ela falou com os olhos pegando fogo.

-_Ohayo Hinata-sama –_ Neji bateu no quarto dela e depois abriu a porta – _vá se arontar, por favor, Hinata-sama senão nos atrasaremos – _quando a garota se levantou ele já ia fechar a porta quando voltou a abrir – _e Hinata-sama..._

_-Hai Neji-nii-san? – _ela se virou pra ele com a toalha no ombro.

-_Não devia falar tão alto em planos de conquistar o coração do Naruto – _ele deu um pequeno sorriso e saiu.

Hinata corou imensamente e correu para o banheiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Mas mãe... – _uma garota de cabelos cor de chocolate, e que tinha normalmente coques na cabeça choramingava na cama. – _eu quero ir para a escola..._

_-Isso prova que você está mais_ _que doente – _falou uma mulher com aparência chinesa – _eu recebi uma ligação da Shizune-san e ela perguntou se você não poderia faltar hoje, por causa do seu tornozelo... Afinal como você vai andar e subir as escadas? E porque quer tanto ir ao colégio Tenten?_

_-Eu... – _a garota corou e abaixou o rosto lembrando do que ocorrera. Neji havia deixado-a na porta de casa e ela fora dar um beijo na bochecha dele como agradecimento...

Corou mais ainda...

-_Vermelha... – _a mãe colocou a mão na testa dela... – _você também esta com febre? – _a mãe olhou para a garota que tentava negar, pois sentia seu rosto quente, mas sabia que não era febre – _esta decidido nada de escola hoje!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto caminhava para o colégio, ainda pensando em um jeito de fazer Sasuke voltar ao normal. Yosh! Eu vou desafiá-lo... Isso vai trazer o Sasuke de volta... É tão simples... – ele sorriu e continuou sua caminhada para a escola.

Logo na entrada se deparou com Ino e Sakura conversando alguma besteira. Ele não soube o motivo, mas não sentiu aquele forte impulso de cantar elas. Isso o deixou mais feliz... Finalmente estou deixando os impulsos do Ero-senin de lado... – ele sorriu e entrou no colégio ao lado das duas sem perceber que era observado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Anko-san só me traz problemas... – _Kakashi falou coçando a cabeça. – _tenho que dar um jeito nisso logo..._

_-Oe Kakashi! –_ ele se jogou atrás do bebedouro... Ela não pode ter me achado assim tão cedo... Ou pode? – _Kakashi? – _ele notou ser a voz de um homem.

-_Yo Gai... – _Kakashi retirou a cabeça de trás do bebedouro e levantou uma mão, foi ai que percebeu com quem falava. Droga tenho que fugir... Ele é pior que a Anko... – Mas já era tarde Gai o segurava pelos ombro. (Eu: Kakashi é azarado não? ... Cri Cri Cri... Eu: Gaara? Tayuya-chan??? #O.O# Cadê todo mundo? #Y.Y# Tou sozinho... Gaara: Yo... CROCK! Gaara: Itai... Porque isso? Eu: Não me deixe sozinho aqui... é assustador... Gaara: LOL Eu: cadê a Tayuya? Gaara: a ultima vez que a vi foi quando eu sorri pra ela... Eu: TEME você assustou Tayuya-chan! Gaara: Serio? #\o\ \o/o/# Yosh! Crock! Gaara: Itai... Porque esse cascudo? Eu: tava comemorando que a Tayuya se foi.. Gaara: mas ela era assustadora... Eu: é mesmo... tinha esquecido Gaara: #--'# baka-hentai...).

-_Yo Gai... Eu tenho que... – _ele virou-se e saiu correndo pelos corredores seguido por Gai.

-_Uma competição de corrida Kakashi? Não esperava menos do meu rival... Yosh! FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! _– Gai gritou seguindo Kakashi (Gaara: nossa esse cara é muito assustador... Eu: com certeza...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Qual a primeira aula Sakura-chan? –_ Naruto falou enquanto segui ela e Ino.

-_Culinária... – _Sakura falou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Quem ensina isso? _– Naruto perguntou chateado.

-_Anko-sensei... – _respondeu Ino com a mesma gota na cabeça deixando Narto com uma gota também na cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Onigiri-senpai! – _um garoto com o rosto em forma de banana(Gaara: #O.O# Eu: lol...) com duas fotos sacudindo na mão corria para o presidente do clube de kendô.

-_Nani? – _Onigiri perguntou na sua cadeira.

-_Tenho as fotos que você pediu... – _ele lhe entregou as fotos, uma com o rosto de uma garota de cabelos loiros e outra de cabelos róseos.

-_Duas? – _ele perguntou confuso.

-_Ele é um sortudo... – _outro garoto falou – _tem duas namoradas... – _ele falou emburrado.

-_Não importa... Já sabem o que fazer... – _Onigiri o interrompeu irritado.

-_HAI! – _os garotos abaixaram a cabeça e saíram correndo do local.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando Naruto entrou na sala de culinária viu uma mulher com roupas de colegiais comendo dango(um doce japonês bem gostoso...) com cara de sapeca.

-_Yo minna! –_ ela saudou os alunos – _formem duplas, de preferência casais – _ela deu um sorriso safado, fazendo os alunos corarem - _e comecem logo os bolos! –_ Naruto olhou confuso ao redor e viu todo mundo sentar ao lado de uma garota. Ele sentou em uma cadeira e viu alguém muito vermelha sentar ao seu lado. Hinata estava muito vermelha.

-_Yo Hinata... Vamos ser um casal então? –_ Naruto falou sorrindo, fazendo Hinata ficar mais corada ainda.

-_H-h-ha-hai! – _ela falou gaguejando e abaixando a cabeça que bateu na testa de Naruto.

-_Itai! – _ele colocou a mão na testa.

-_G-go-gom-men! – _ela falou mais nervosa ainda passando a mão na testa dele e só ai percebeu a proximidade que estava naquelas orbes azuis. Ela corou mais ainda... (Gaara: isso é possível? Eu: não erapra poder mais... Bem continuando...).

-_Daijouboka Hinata? –_ Naruto falou depois de perceber a cor do rosto dela.

-_H-hai! – _vamos lá garota! Você consegue! Se não conseguir fazer dupla com ele numa aula como vai conseuir namorá-lo? Hinata falava pra si mesma #celah# e começou a sorrir e tocar seus indicadores imaginando ela andando de mão dadas com Naruto (Eu: devia ser eu #T.T# Gaara: o Shikamaru tem razão... Só dá problemático por aqui... Eu: Hinata-swann #TT#).

-_Hinata? – _Naruto repetiu pela terceira vez olhando naqueles olhos perolados. Ela é bem bonitinha... A porta da sala se abriu e um garoto de cabelos negros entrou por ela, fazendo todos silenciarem. Ele se dirigiu para uma cadeira e sentou-se ali e ficou olhando a janela, fazendo Naruto esquecer totalmente o que estivera pensando... (eu: boa sasuke! Gaara: patético!).

Uma garota de cabelos róseos que sacudia um garoto de pele branca e também cabelos negros com os olhos roxos e um sorriso cínico parou de sacudi-lo e ficou olhando para o garoto de cabelos negros.

-_O que foi vadia... –_ o garoto chacoalhado era Sai que só então percebeu a presença de Sasuke. – _se não é o frangote do Uchiha – _outro murro na cara.

-_Yo Uchiha-kun – _Anko falou depois de engolir outro dango –_ viu o Kakashi-kun por aí?_

_-Banheiro feminino se escondendo do Gai... – _ele respondeu sem olhar pra ela.

-_É? – _um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dela – _quero dizer... Preciso falar com a Tsunade-sama – _ela se ajeitou olhou num espelho para ver como estava – _Uchiha-kun você fica responsável pela sala... Hum... Haruno-chan faça par com ele antes que você mate seu parceiro... Yamanaka-chan leve-o para a enfermaria... O resto continue... E Akamichi-kun... Não coma os bolos antes eu dar notas neles... – _ela correu para a porta e saiu, mas então retornou – _e Uzumaki-kun... Hum... Não ataque o Uchiha-kun na sala de aula certo? E Hyuuga-chan não precisa ficar tão vermelha é só um garoto... – _ela deu um sorrisinho fazendo todos olhatem para a Hyuuga que ficou mais vermelha e saiu correndo pelos corredores gritando – _KAKASHI-KUN! – _fazendo gotas aparecerem na cabeça da maioria dos alunos.

O Silencio predominou na sala, só foi interrompido por uma Ino irritada arrastando Sai pela sala e fechando a porta irritada depois de dar um olhar fuzilador para Sakura e bateu a porta.

-_TEME! – _Naruto não agüentou.

-_Ele é mesmo problemático... – _Shikamaru falou depois de colocar glacê no bolo –_ Oe Chouji não coma o bolo senão vamos levar zero de novo!_

-_Mas Shikamaru... – _Chouji tinha o dedo melado de glacê.

-_Depois... – _Shikamaru colocou o bolo no forno e depois um cadeado.

-_O que foi Dobe... – _Sasuke falou virando o rosto sorrindo para um Naruto irritado. Já estava esperando que ele pulasse em cima dele.

-_NARUTO – _Sakura gritou e o fuzilou com os olhos – _agora não! _– Naruto olhou irritado para ela e se virou para a porta ficou olhando para ela, enquanto Hinata começava a fazer o bolo ainda sonhando com Naruto e ela ainda de mãos dadas (Gaara: LOL Eu: é... #¬¬#).

O sorriso no rosto de Sasuke sumiu, ele se virou e voltou a olhar para a janela, enquanto Sakura fazia um bolo e ele ajudava vez por outra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ufa... – _Kakashi falou saindo de um dos boxes do banheiro feminino – _finalmente consegui me livrar do Gai... _- ele abriu a porta e se deparou com uma mulher com roupas de colegial. (Gaara: #--'# nossa você é bem mal com o Kakashi... Eu: não é nem metade do que você vai sofrer... Gaara: #O\./O#).

-_KAKASHI-KUN! – _Anko gritou pulando em cima dele. (Kakashi: quem é o autor, por favor? Gaara: ele! Eu: fudeu... ... ... ... ... Gaara: pêra que tou tentando acordar o autor... Kakashi-san não precisava bater com tanta força...) Então Anko tirou sua blusa e sua saia e Kakashi já tirava sua camisa ( ... ... ...Eu: HEY! – estou todo enfaixado e acabei de dar um golpe dos mil anos de dor em Kakashi que saiu voando do estúdio.– Gaara não deixe ele escrever! Gaara: #--'# sou só o contra-regra... Eu: inútil de uma figa... Gaara: você que é patético...) esqueçam isso aí em cima.

Anko agarrou o pescoço de Kakashi e o apertou tão forte que a cabeça se soltou? (Gaara: LOL Kakashi: eu não quero morrer! – ainda coçando o bumbum Eu: eu decidi dar uma laiviada pra você... Kakashi: arigatou...). Foi ai que Anko percebeu está agarrando um boneco.

-_KAKASHI-KUN! – _ela gritou irritada para toda a escola escutar. Enquanto Kakashi parava na porta do clube de literatura e entrava.

-_Yo Kakashi – _um homem de cabelos brancos e longos levantou a palma da mão. – _Problemas com garotas?_

_-O de sempre... – _Kakashi fechou a porta. – _então o que o traz para uma visita?_

_-Meu livro novo que ainda na foi lançado... –_ Jiraya tirou um livro de capa azul "Icha Icha Banzai!" Kakashi arregalou o olho, o que estava coberto pelo cabelo também se arregalou, mostrando ter uma cicatriz e um olho vermelho. – _um presente... Er... Kakashi você ficará de olho no Naruto a partir de agora certo?_

_-Hai... – _Kakashi estava tremendo de excitação aguardando receber aquele livro perfeito.

-_Yosh... Tenho que ir... Já reportei tudo a Tsunade – _ele fez uma careta e massageou as costelas – _estou indo para o distrito da chuva... Good Lucky Kakashi – _entregou o livro ao homem e pulou pela janela. (Eu: olha como sou legal... ... ... ... Kakashi? Gaara: está lendo o livro... Eu e Gaara: #--'#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quando a aula finalmente terminou, Sasuke já havia sumido após ser forçado a engolir um pedaço de bolo de Sakura. Assim que engoliu, ele tossiu e pulou pela janela com lagrimas nos olhos. (Gaara: Ã? Eu: ela cozinha tão bem quanto Akane... Gaara: #--'# coitado... Eu: neeeh...).

Naruto ficou emburrado o resto do dia, menos quando provou o delicioso bolo de Hinata. Foram os únicos a ganhar um dez. Anko havia voltado furiosa e saiu distribuindo nota baixa por qualquer errinho (Gaara: as mulheres de Konoha são assustadoras... Eu: só a maioria delas...).

Quando finalmente terminou a aula de matemática com um Ibiki falando que eles deviam fazer exercícios senão iam pra uma detenção com ele, fazendo todos suarem frio, Naruto já estava de saco cheio e foi com grande prazer que se encaminhou para seu armário. Após pegar sua bolsa e colocar o sapato ele já se preparava para sair quando ouviu seu nome.

-_Na-naru-ruto-k-kun! – _ele virou-se e viu uma garota curvada estendendo uma carta pra ele.

-_Hinata? – _ele aceitou a carta, mas a garota já havia saído correndo.

PI PI PI – barulho de câmera digital depois tirar uma foto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Onigiri-senpai! – _o garoto com rosto em forma de banana. – _tem mais uma!_

_-NANI? – _Onigiri cuspiu seu suco de maçã na cara dele (Gaara: suco de maçã? Eu: é que a mão dele é bem protetora Gaara: #--'# Eu:#XD#) – _mais uma?_

_-É... Aquele teme do Uzumaki Naruto tem mais uma namorada... Aqui – _ele entregou uma foto com uma garota de cabelos negros e rosto vermelho para Onigiri que ficou admirando-a.

-_Pegue ela também! E mandem o recado para o Uzumaki! É hoje que restauraremos nossa honra! – _ele esbravejou.

-_HAI!!!!! – _todos gritaram e saíram em direções diferentes.

**N/A: e chegamos ao fim de outro capitulo, espero que tenha ficado legal... Alguma palavra Gaara?**

**Gaara: não... ah sim certo... Reviews, por favor... Apertem o botão roxo que escrito GO e mandem um review!**

**Eu: ISSO AI PERFEITO... Oe Kakashi-san?**

**Eu: KAKASHI-SAN?**

**Kakashi: Nani? – sem tirar os olhos do livro.**

**Eu: não vai falar nada?**

**Kakashi: não...**

**Eu: #¬¬# tomo o livro dele.**

**Kakashi: MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR! – devolvo o livro dele.**

**Até sábado ou domingo**

**;D**


	6. Acertando as Contas

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS!**

**Explicaçãozinha... sobre os comentários!**

**Gaara: Nani?**

**Eu: shii quieto aih Gaara. Bem só existe um contra-regra e este é o Gaara... (Eu aponto pra ele) porem vão aparecer alguns convidados como a Tayuya no capitulo 3 e 4 e o Kakashi que esta aqui presente né não Kakashi ... ... ... ... KAKASHI? (Me levanto e olho ao redor e vejo ele rindo segurando um livro, eu vou lá dou um cascudo nele o arrasto até sua cadeira e tomo o livro.) nada de livro por enquanto...**

**Kakashi: massssssssssssssssss #T.T²²²#**

**Eu: Shii... bem então os convidados podem aparecer simpresemente e desaparecer...**

**Gaara: quer dizer que posso ir embora?**

**Eu: NÃO! Você fica!**

**Gaara: NANDE?**

**Eu: cê dah audiência #XD# Bem... vamos aos reviews...**

**Kakashi: Devolve o livro...**

**Eu: tah (entrego o livro...)**

**Kakashi: #DDDDD#(voltando a ler o livro...)**

**Gaara: porque vc soh eh mal comigo?**

**Eu: porque... vamos aos reviews #'#**

**Gaara: #¬¬'#**

**Respostas aos reviews do ultimo cap:**

**Uchiha-Ron: vai ter muitas cenas Anko-Kakashi! (Kakashi para de ler o livro e eu vejo uma tempora pulsando na sua testa...) #O.O# errr... assim que possível(leia-se qndo o kakashi for embora #XD#)**

**Prisma159: neh... mas eu tinha q arrumar um jeito dela ficar de fora da cena do fim de tarde... ;S... sobre o Kakashi e a Anko... Kakashi porque você está usando roupas de colegiais? ... ... ... ... KAKASHI NÃO ME FAÇA TOMAR ESSE LIVRO DE NOVO!(Kakashi esconde o livro nas calças: Yo... Desculpa aih eh que o Gaara teve um ataque cardíaco e eu...) ELE NUM DEVE NADA DISSO #.# (Kakashi: #'#, Gaara: ele apronta bem mais e a vingança só sobra pra min...) Bem eu não te coloquei com Anko no seu pescoço neh? (Gaara: a sim... Kakashi: #¬¬# Gaara: sim... a pergunta...(mudando de assunto) porque vc se veste feito colegial? Kakashi: ah isso? – ele aponta pra roupa – é que fico mais cool com ela... Eu e Gaara: #--'#) e bem a Anko porque ela é simplesmente incoveniente e louca, e tbm ela eh legal #;D# (Kakashi: é porque não é vc que tem que ficar fogindo dela...) Eu: fifififi(assobio e saio de fininho...) #XD#... e valeu pelos elogios... tou me empenhando muito tbm por causa de seus reviews... eh a única que acompanha a fic desde o inicio #;D#**

**s2Aninhocas2: BOA IDEIA! Gostei vou aproveita-la... mas eu num posso colocar a Temari espancando o Shika... (Gaara: tah dando spoiler...) Eu #U.U# malz... bem eu garanto que ela vai aparecer bastante, soh q mais pra frente poq primeiro tenho q seguir a ending bem direitinho...**

**s2 Thali: OMG q review grand****ão... ****Adoro review grandão (Gaara: patetico...) e sim prometo mais voadoras... (Gaara: ainda bem que vou ser capturado e deixado incosciente assim não sobra pra min... Kakashi: HEY! Eu vou ta acordado?) bem... você sim Kakashi... E Gaara olha o spoiler... Eu posso garantir que quando a Temari, a Tayuya, a Karin, a Anko (Kakashi: ela sabe dar voadora? Eu: como ninguém... Kakashi #O.O#), a Ino, a Sakura, a Tsunade, a Kurenai e quando finalmente a Shizune se soltar... Bem vai ser voadora que num acaba mais!! (Gaara: posso trazer atestado medico? Eu: praq? Kakashi: aqui meu atestado... – ele me entrega um guardanapo escrito: Kakashi-kun está doente libere-o da fanfic! Ass: um medico aih... Eu: #--'# Nada de atestados! Gaara e Kakashi: #T.T#) Bem o sorriso dele eh um pouquinho assustador... Ele nunca aprendeu a sorrir (Gaara: HEY! Ele é galanteador! HUNF! Kakashi: olha ai a Thali pediu pra vc não deixar o Gai e a Anko perto de min... Eu: ela disse que vc era um coitado... e vc eh mesmo... Kakashi: #T.T# Gaara: pede pra ele me matar por favor! Eu: ce num vai morrer! E fique quieto pra eu terminar de responder isso...) É eu também senti falta do hentai... (Gaara cochicha pra Kakashi: baka-hentai... Kakashi: eu tbm senti falta #o///# Gaara: tou cercado de hentais...) É a HINATA-CHAN É PERFEITA! Ela é tão fofinha e lina e... (Gaara: tamos atrasados já...) Eu: eh mesmo... Bem Thali continue a mandar reviews e er... Não mate sua Inner... #XD# (Gaara: soh da louco aqui... – Kakashi esta lendo seu livro novamente...)**

**'madpinguim 8D: er... Bem isso é bem complicado... #O.O# ajuda aih Gaara (Gaara: patético... sim bem... vc não gosta de NaruHina neh? Eu tbm naum... Naruto é um baka e bakas não conquistam ngm... e a tenten... #O.O# porque vc odeia ela? E sobre NejiTenten... bem acho que isso vai dar problemas...) Eu: eh o Gaara tah certo... É q tem uma leitora q eh apx pela tenten... Eu num posso simplesmente mata-la... #O.O# (Gaara: ...) Eu: mas eu realmente não gostaria que vc parasse de ler a fanfic... até porque os casais não tão definidos... continue acompanhando onegai! E mandando reviews #XD# E sim sobre vc não ler fics nejitenten e naruhina... Bem eu tbm não lia fics DracoGinny de Harry Potter, mas um dia eu li uma... Aih depois li outra... E hoje continuo a não gostar do shipper, mas eu leio sem problema algum...**

**Loli.Potter: ahhhh... vc aqui! ;DD que bom... tah gostando mesmo? Isso eu num posso garantir ainda... casais indefinidos... (Gaara: eh deiaxa o kakashi como contra-regra permanente! Eu: tem certeza?? Vc num vai poder se defender ou me persuadir a mudar algum plano q faça mal a vc... Gaara: na não... me deixa continuar... Kakashi: eu posso te persuadir? Eu: não é que eu tava qrendo uma confissão q o Gaara pediu pra trabalhar mesmo sabendo q não tem salário... - Eu coloco dou play num gravador e minha voz sai: você Sabaku no Gaara quer mesmo trabalhar sabendo que não tem salário e nem intervalo e q posso te bater? Voz do Gaara: me deixa continuar... Gaara: ME DÁ ISSO! Eu: sai pra lá... Isso me evitara futuros processos de causas trabalhistas... Gaara: #Y.Y#)**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: thanks pelo review e obrigado por ler minha fic... sim qnto a isso não posso garantir nada... casais indefinidos por hora... mas continue acompanhando e mandando review e veja se o naruto continua baka o bastante para não perceber que a Hinata é afim dele... #;D#**

**Gabriores-kun: ok ok... tou postando agora... acabei de terminar o cap chega tah quentinho q nem pão francês saído do forno.. (Gaara: péssima comparação...)**

**E é isso vamos ao cap!**

**Capitulo 5 – Acertando as Contas**

Naruto segurava uma carta com mão direita enquanto observava uma garota fugir dali depressa. Ele pousou os olhos no envelope e viu um pequeno coraçãozinho selando a carta. Ele levou a mão até o adesivo em forma de coração para abrir a carta. Foi ai que alguém passou por ele andando. Ele reconheceu imediatamente aquela silhueta.

Um garoto de cabelos negros passou com as mãos no bolso ignorando completamente a presença de Naruto no local, fazendo o loiro esquecer completamente da carta e a guardar dentro da jaqueta. Ele jogou a mochila no chão e correu para fora do prédio escolar.

-_OE TEME! – _ele gritou para o garoto de cabelos negros e tirou um envelope branco da jaqueta do mesmo local em que guardara a carta de Hinata (Gaara: isso é tão obvio ele vai jogar a carta de Hinata no Sasuke e não vai saber que ela gosta dele... Kakashi: hum... ... ... ... – ele continua a ler o livro, já é a oitava vez seguida sem comer nem dormir... Eu: quem disse que ele vai jogar a carta da Hinata?). Ele arremessa uma carta no garoto que parara de andar ao ouvir o grito. Sem se virar ele apanha a carta.

-_O que é isso? – _ele se virou olhando para a carta. – _você quer me mostrar que finalmente aprendeu a escrever dobe?_

_-Teme... – _Naruto falou trincando os dentes – _é uma carta de desafio... Amanhã as quatro horas no terreno baldio dos três tocos... – _ele falou ainda irritado.

-_Um desafio? –_ Sasuke sorriu e jogou a carta novamente na direção de Naruto, este a segurou boquiaberto – _então porque não aqui e agora? Esta com medo dobe? – _o moreno largou suas coisa no chão e fez menção para que o loiro viesse para cima dele. Naruto passou o polegar na ponta do nariz deu um sorriso cínico e após guardar a carta no bolso onde estava foi correndo na direção de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura estava andando pelos corredores frustada. Sasuke-kun não me disse como estava meu bolo... Mas ele pelo menos o aceitou... Parece estar voltando a ser o que era... Acho que é a presença do Naruto... – ela balançou a cabeça e continuou andando pelos corredores, foi então que percebeu um garoto vindo por trás dela e deu um chute pra trás acertando o rosto do mesmo. (e a violência feminina esta de volta #\o/# Gaara: ainda bem que estou bem longe desses monstros... Kakashi: hum... ... ... ...).

Quando se virou para ver quem havia atingido viu que era um garoto com a cabeça no formato de uma banana. #--'# Se ele encontrasse com um macaco estaria perdido... [Que HORROROSO! CHUTA ELE PRA LONGE! Quieta um pouquinho... Sakura se abaixou para ver o estrago que fizera e viu que o nariz dele esta sangrando.

-_Gomene... Daijoboka? –_ ela estendeu a mão para o garoto que aceitou ainda com os olhos desfocados – _você se aproximou por trás de min tão sorrateiramente que..._

_-AGORA! – _o garoto gritou e vários garotos apareceram com mascaras de gás e soltando um gás estranho. O garoto de cabeça de banana colocou sua mascara e Sakura começou a se sentir zonza e com sono...

_-YOSH! O Onigiri-senpai vai fica orgulhoso da gente – _o garoto de cabeça de banana falava sorrindo Sakura sentiu seus olhos se fecharem e ela caiu adormecida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Humm – _um garoto de cabelos negros e dois olhos roxos foram abrindo-os lentamente e se deparou com uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis fitando-o irritada. – _quem é você?_

_-Yamanaka Ino seu inútil... – _ela falou descruzando os braços e se levantando – _Shizune-senpai me pediu para ficar aqui até você acordar..._

_-Onde está a vadia feia? _– Sai sentou na cama e seus olhos roxos sumiram, fazendo Ino fitar o garoto e perceber que ele era bem bonito. (Gaara: sou mais eu... Eu: não interrompe por besteiras... veja o Kakashi ele é tão bonzinho... – Kakashi estava no começo do livro de novo... eu: CHEGA! FORA! – chuto a bunda dele e ele cai fora ainda lendo o livro eu limpo as mãos: não precisamos de mais um inútil aqui...).

-_Está falando da testuda... Digo da Sakura? – _Ino falou ainda em pé na porta da enfermaria.

-_É..._

_-Graças a você ela deve estar agarrada ao Sasuke-kun – _ela deu um olhar irritado para Sai.

-_Hum... Ino não? Qual apelido devo dar pra você? – _Sai colocou a mão no queixo. Ino... Javali... Porca... Realmente ela parece com uma porca enfurecida... _– po... – _ele começou a falar mais viu uma sombra assassina que via em Sakura toda vez. Er... Ela é uma mulher... Tenho que falar o contrario... – _poderosa loira-san! _– ele falou sorrindo e Ino olhou-o intrigada e com conchinhas nas bochechas (Gaara: por causa disso? Grande coisa... Eu: isso se chama ciúmes... Mas você nem a conhece... Gaara: cala a boca e continua com essa porcaria.. Eu: #A.A#)

­_-Ari... Arigatou Sai-kun – _ela falou sentindo seu rosto corar – _eu... Tenho que ir... _– ela finalmente abre a porta – _ah não vá se meter em encrencas... Seu nariz foi posto no lugar pela Shizune-senpai... Então se puder descanse bastante... – _Ino falou corada e saiu da enfermaria, assim que fechou a porta se se encostou à parede. Nossa ele parece com o Sasuke-kun... Ele é bem bonitinho... Mas o Sasuke-kun é melhor... Mas ele me chamou de poderosa... #\o\ \ol lol lo/o/# Ino dançava no corredor com esses pensamentos. (Gaara: patética... não tem pra q isso... Eu: #--'#).

De repente três garotos liderados por um careca apareceram no corredor. O careac colocou um pano na face dela. Ela tentou se soltar, mas sentiu seu corpo enfraquecer e desmaiou nos braços do careca. (Gaara: ele não tem nome? Eu: ... esqueci o nome dele #XD#, mas ele é um figurante qualquer... Gaara: mas ele não é um dos figurantes que tem nome? Eu: er... vamos à fic!)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gaara sentiu seu abdômen queimar e olhou para o lado e viu que Matsuri o olhava assustado. Ele caiu na areia com a camisa toda queimada e rasagada. Ele cuspiu uma enorme quantidade de sangue.

-_Você devia prestar mais atenção sabe... – _Deidara falou pisando no peito de Gaara – _ser derrotado por causa de uma garota... Os boatos que você não tem sentimentos eram falsos... Que pena... Você era mais atraente sem sentimentos – _Deidara pisou mais forte no peito dele fazendo-o cuspir mais sangue. Gaara levantou o braço e deu um murro forte na areia. O local onde Matsuri estava subiu e ela caiu dentro da sala.

-_Ma-Matsuri... Fuja – _ele falou e depois desmaiou.

-_HAHAHAHA_(risada maligna...) _Que tolo... Você poderia ter me derrotado... Mas não preferiu salvar a namoradinha... _– Deidara pegou Gaara e jogou no ombro. – _não me sinto mais atraído por você... Como pude pensar em trocar você pelo Sasori-sama... Um cara que tem medo de libertar todo o seu poder... Tendo a doutrina Bijuu..._

_-Matsuri-chan o que houve? – _um garoto de cabelos castanhos e maquiagem no rosto falou olhando a garota que estava chorando no corredor.

-_Kankurou-san! –_ Matsuri arregalou os olhos molhados - _Ga-Gaara-sensei... Ele levou Gaara-sensei – _ela soluçava assustada.

-_Gaara? –_ Kankurou esperou ela balançar a cabeça afirmativamente – _não pode ser ele está bem aqui na sala dele e... – _Kankurou percebeu que a janela estava aberta e a sala cheia de areia, não havia sinal de Gaara. – _droga... Gaara! – _ele pulou da janela e seguiu passos na areia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A vovó ainda está viva... – Sasori falou depois de olhar pela janela de uma casa – mas quem é que limpa o terraço para ela agora? – ele colocou a mão no queixo. (ele num deve ter muito o que pensar...)

-_SASORI-SAMA! – _ele ouviu uma voz e viu um individuo galego carregando um corpo desacordado. – _vamos embora... Eu consegui..._

_-Você demorou... Eu odeio esperar! – _Sasori falou irritado e os dois saíram caminhando, mas foram impedidos por um garoto de maquiagem.

-_Devolvam o Gaara! – _ele gritou e montou um teatrinho de marionetes – _ou vou deixá-los muito entediados! _(LOL... bem como é que marionete pode trazer dano a alguém? Só com tédio acho... #O.O# Bem voltando a fanfic...).

-_Grande coisa... – _Sasori tirou um teatro ainda maior e começou a mexê-los tão rápido que Kankurou rapidamente caiu no sono. – _Hunf e ele se diz um ventríloquo... _– ele virou-se para Deidara que dormia em pé e deu um pisão no pé dele. – _vamos... Quanto mais cedo nos livrarmos disso, mas cedo terminamos de coletar as doutrinas e mais cedo tiro férias..._

Deidara o obedeceu e eles saíram caminhando por um playground gigante cheio de areia (num ia poder ter um deserto do lado de um distrito né?...)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Gaara: então foi assim que perdi? E nem um beijo eu ganhei? Eu: é assim que é a vida caara (péssimo trocadilho!)... às vezes se ganha às vezes se perde, mas você ainda não morreu né? Vamos a fic Gaara: HUNF! E cruza os braços emburrado.)

Hinata parou de correr num corredor deserto e colocou uma mão no peito ainda ofegando. Eu consegui! EU ENTREGUEI A CARTA AO NARUTO-KUN! Finalmente! Ele vai saber dos meus sentimentos... #celah# ela começou a tocar seus dois indicadores com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto e a imaginar ela e Naruto de mãos dadas... Ela e Naruto num encontro... Ela e Naruto se beijan... (cadê a porra daqueles capangas do Onigiri?!? Gaara: deixa ela ser feliz... pelo menos na imaginação dela... Eu: não! Nada de beijos com a Hinata-chan... Não enquanto for possivel adiar! Vou adiantas os cara uns minutinhos... Gaara: isso não vale... Eu: calado eu mando nessa birosca!).

Três caras chegaram por trás... Não pela frente mesmo... E eram três garotas... Lideradas pela garota de orelhas de gatinho... (Gaara: você é sacana... ei ela num tinha um nome? Eu: er... esqueci qual eh mesmo? Gaara: acho q eh Tsuki... Eu: é isso mesmo!). Tsuki chegou perto de Hinata e enfiou uma seringa na garota que ainda imaginava ela e Naruto de mãos dadas (Gaara: não era beijando? Eu: NÃO! Gaara: Sumimassen...).

Hinata caiu desacordada nos braços dela e elas foram a carregando silenciosamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto parou cara a cara com Sasuke e deu um murro bem na boca do estomago dele. Sasuke sorriu depois de cuspir um pouco de sangue deu um murro no queixo de Naruto.

Os dois ficaram se socando por cerca de meio minuto sem parar ou se esquivar, só dando socos um no outro.

-_Chuf_(barulho de cuspe) – Sasuke cuspiu uma quantidade de sangue de lado – _você melhorou um pouco dobe..._

_-Teme... Chuf – _Naruto cuspiu uma quantidade de sangue maior que a de Sasuke e limpou um filete de sangue me baixo do seu lábio inferior – _vou fazer você engolir esse seu orgulho... E pedir desculpas por ter fugido..._

_-E como vai fazer isso dobe? Chorando? – _Sasuke sorriu.

-_Com meus punhos! – _Naruto pulou para cima dele. Sasuke deu um chute no estomago de Naruto com a perna direita e depois com a esquerda fazendo-o voar para longe, aos poucos uma multidão ia se formando ao redor dos garotos.

Sasuke foi correndo na direção de Naruto que havia batido as costas numa árvore, mas Naruto segurou sua perna de apoio quando Sasuke levantou a outra para dar um chute certeiro na cara dele. O loiro a puxou com tanta força que Sasuke caiu batendo a cabeça no chão. Ele usou os cotovelos para se impulsionar para frente. Estavam cara a cara novamente e sorrindo mais ainda.

-_Você esta bem melhor Teme... – _Naruto sorriu sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer pela boca.

-_Digo o mesmo Dobe... Mas ainda não é páreo pra min... –_ Sasuke falou partindo pra cima do rival.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Reportando Onigi-senpai! – _um garoto franzino falou ajoelhado na frente de um brutamonte com um topete estranho – _as tarefas foram cumpridas, as três garotas estão a caminho, só falta avisarmos ao Uzumaki-san..._

_-Ótimo... Xeno – _ele gritou e um garoto magro e alto com um topete bem maior que o dele bateu continência.

-_Hai Onigiri-senpai!_

_-Isso – _ele jogou uma carta branca na mão de Xeno. – _entregue isso ao maldito Uzumaki... Está tudo aí..._

_-Agora mesmo senhor! – _e Xeno se virou e saiu correndo da encosta do morro do rio sanzu (Gaara: eles estão no outro mundo? Eu: não mas tive vontade de chamar esse rio de sanzu...(N/A: rio sanzu é o rio que leva as almas para o mundo do alem na cultura japonesa) Gaara: puft...)d o distrito onde estavam reunidos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu já disse Lee... Hoje não... – _Neji falou com uma têmpora pulsando na sua testa.

-_Mas Neji-kun... E o fogo da juventude? Você meu eterno rival... – _Lee tentava convencer Neji para mais um duelo.

-_Vocês viram Kakashi-kun? – _Anko falou desesperada, estava procurando por Kakashi a três horas e nada.

-_Não... – _responderam os dois com gotas na cabeça.

-_Maldição... – _ela falou se virando para correr.

-_Problemática – _Shikamaru falou ao lado deles seguido por Chouji, Kiba e Shino (Chouji estava comendo como sempre...).

-_Yo Shikamaru... – _uma garota de cabelos cor de areia falou acenando para Shikamaru que coçava a cabeça. Ele pausou e virou-se para ver. Ficou congelado ao vê-la, achou que ela já tivesse partido.

-_O que ainda faz aqui? – _ele falou indiferente.

-_Acabei as inscrições do campeonato infatil agora mesmo – _ela mostrou a ele alguns papeis – _você não é o responsável pela inscrição dos garotos de Konoha?_

_-Sou... – _ele colocou a mão nos bolsos e bocejou e começou a caminhar ao lado dela – _mas a Tsunade-sama já deve ter inscrevido eles por min._

CROCK.

-_Itai – _ele falou com as mãos na cabeça e uma lagrima no olho (Gaara: minha irmã é um pesadelo... Eu: ne...). –_ Nande? Sua problemática..._

_-Seu preguiçoso... – _ela disse sorrindo – _senti falta disso... Bem tenho que ir..._

_-Mas já? Não quer tomar um chá com biscoitos ali na cantina? – _ele falou decepcionado.

_-Isso seria um encontro? – _Temari falou com sorrindo.

_-Hum... – _Shikamaru olhou pra ela assustado – _tanto faz..._

_-Ótimo... – _ela puxou o braço dele e todos se dirigiram a cantina.

-_Porque você já vai voltar? – _Shikamaru falou bebendo um gole do chá. Chouji comia dois hambúrgueres, Lee ainda tentava convencer Neji que o ignorava bebendo um suco de laranja. Kiba comprara alguns chicletes e Shino estava olhando para umas formigas que andavam em linha reta pela mesa.

-_Tenho que reportar isso ao Gaara... Alem do mais só vim porque tinha que saber se os rumores eram verdadeiros – _Temari deu um gole no chá.

-_Que rumores?_

_-Uzumaki is back_(Uzumaki está de volta) – _ela falou em meio a um gole._

_-E quem se importa?_

_-Ciúmes? _(Gaara: pobre coitado... Tenho muita pena se ele se casar com ela... Eu: me two!) _– _ela disse sorrindo vendo duas conchinhas no rosto dele – _o Gaara me pediu – _então seu copo de chá rachou... Os dois olharam para o copo alarmado – _má sorte... – _ela se levantou – _tenho que ir... – _deu um beijo na bochecha dele – _e da próxima vez que o vir... Seja um jounin... – _ela de um sorriso ao ver ele com a palma da mão no local beijado e foi correndo para a saída.

-_SERIO?!? – _Lee gritou ao falar com um garotinho do time de futebol – _Oe Minna! Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto estão lutando no pátio! – _ele disse com os olhos pegando fogo.

-_Ikisou! – _Kiba gritou e ele e Lee saíram correndo, seguidos por Shino, Shikamaru, Neji e Chouji que não tinham nada melhor pra fazer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Descanso... – _Juugo falou fazendo os outros dois que o acompanhavam, uma garota de cabelos ruivos( nhá se eu coloquei que Karin tinha cabelos negros eu errei, vi ontem na capa de um volume trinta e poço que ela tem os cabelos ruivos... LOL) e um garoto de cabelos alvos pararam. Eles estavam discutindo a três horas seguidas.

-_Hey Juugo! Quanto mais demoramos mais tempo fico sem ver o Sasuke-kun... – _Karin falou com uma voz doce.

-_Vadia descarada que se joga nos braços do Sasuke... – _Suigetsu falou de braços cruzado e emburrado. Então uma voadora o atingiu (YOSH mais uma voadora... no final da fic tenho que fazer a contagem de quantas voadoras e o placar geral! Gaara: LOL).

-_Quieto seu verme – _Suigetsu estava desacordado já quando Karin falou isso. – _Oe Juugo vamos... Onegai..._

_-Não Karin... – _Juugo falou acariciando a cabeça de um esquilo – _percorremos em três horas o que percorririamos em doze e você acabou de nocautear o Suigetsu... É melhor fazermos uma pausa... Se continuarmos assim você não vai conseguir memorizar todo o caminho..._

_-Ah e... – _Karin olhou ao redor e fechou os olhos tentando lembrar o caminho que tinham feito nas ultimas três horas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Xeno-san! – _um garoto em cima do muro falou surpreso ao ver seu senpai ao seu lado arfando – _o que faremos? Ele está no meio de um duelo com esse tal de Uchiha Sasuke..._

_-As ordens são claras... Precisamos levar Uzumaki Naruto para um duelo o quanto antes... O palco está armado... _– Xeno respondeu indiferente.

-_Mas o tal Uchiha Sasuke esta deixando ele muito ferido... Isso não é bom? – _o garoto falou.

-_Não... Onigiri-senpai queria machucar o Uzumaki com suas próprias mãos... Ele precisa receber uma humilhação – _Xeno sorriu e pulou do muro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então o que você falou para a Tsunade-obaa-san te aceitar de volta? – _Naruto falou ofegando quando ele e Sasuke se encaravam sorrindo mais uma vez.

-_Que um dobe não conseguiria me trazer de volta... Mas que eu conseguiria por si só – _Sasuke sorriu.

-_É isso que vamos ver... – _Naruto se preparou para mais um ataque.

-_MATE UZUMAKI NARUTO – _os dois se viraram para um garoto de topete que arremessou uma carta para Naruto, este a abriu e a leu.

Ele ficou lívido de fúria e olhou irritado para o garoto de topete que já fugia. Ele olhou ainda suando frio para Sasuke.

-_Lamento muito Sasuke... Mas teremos que terminar isso outra hora... _– Sasuke o olhou surpreso. O que poderia ser tão importante para Naruto fugir de uma luta? Uma luta COMIGO! Sasuke se endireitou e viu Naruto pular o muro e sumir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto corria o mais depressa que podia. Maldito covarde... Aquele bolinho de arroz me paga... Naruto acelerou o passo. Se acontecer alguma coisa a Sakura-chan... Ou a Hinata... Mas porque ele levou a Ino... Não importa vou salvá-las... Ele virou numa esquina e viu o rio. É logo ali...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Baka dobe... – _Sasuke limpou um filete de sangue que escorria da sua boca. E pegou sua maleta irritado.

_-Oe Sasuke o que houve? – _Lee se aproximou olhando o garoto todo machucado – _você derrotou Naruto-kun?_

_-Hunf... –_ Sasuke virou-se colocando a mão nos bolsos.

-_O que é isso? – _Shikamaru apanhou a carta, mas antes de lê-la olhou para Sasuke. Porque ele ainda não foi embora? Ele sempre nos ignora... Sasuke é sempre esnobe... Mas que problemático... Acho que é por causa do Naruto... Ele virou os olhos para carta e arregalou os mesmos.

-_OE MINNA – _ele gritou ao ver que os amigos se dispersavam, todos viraram-se para ele confusos, menos Neji que o olhava de lado e Sasuke que parou de andar.

-_Nande? – _Kiba falou – _estamos indo ao fliperama..._

_-Mas que problemático... – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça – _seqüestraram as garotas... O baka do Onigiri do clube de kendô seqüestrou a Hinata, a Sakura e a Ino e desafiou o Naruto para uma luta ao lado do rio sanzu..._

#O.O#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_BOLINHO DE ARROZ! – _Naruto gritou irritado ao ver uns vinte caras e quatro seis garotas reunidos ao redor de uma cadeira em que um brutamontes de topete estava sentado sorrindo segurando uma espada de madeira.

-_Então você chegou Uzumaki-kun... –_ ele sorriu e partiu pra cima de Naruto. O loiro se desviou e deu um murro bem na cara dele fazendo-o voar.

-_Baka! Onde estão Sakura-chan, Hinata e a Ino-chan? – _Naruto falou irritado, mas então as viu. As três garotas em pé com os braços amarrados e sendo seguradas por um capanga(lê-se figurante!).

-_Onigiri-senpai! – _Xeno gritou indo amparar o senpai. – _Teme... Você vai ver... – _ele levantou – _Unogi! _(lembrei o nome do careca! Gaara: lol) – _faça um carinho na rosinha..._

O careca se aproximou de Sakura e puxou o cabelo dela com força fazendo-a gritar de dor.

-_SAKURA-CHAN! TEMEROU – _Naruto partiu correndo para Unogi e Sakura, mas foi cercado.

-_Se você revidar elas que sofrerão... – _Xeno falou sorrindo cinicamente.

-_Temerou..._

_-Vamos acertar as contas – _Onigiri se levantou e bateu com força nas costas de Naruto com a espada de madeira.

-_NARUTO! – _Sakura gritou com lagrimas nos olhos – _FUJA! – _Aquele baka... Porque ele veio?

-_Fique quieta sua testuda! – _o careca falou levando um pisão no pé. (Gaara: é Unogi o nome dele... Eu: tinha esquecido... #XD#).

-_Não chame a Sakura de testuda! – _Ino deu um chute na cara dele fazendo-o cair longe e o cara que a segurava aperta a corda. – _Itai!_

_-Não machuque Ino-chan! – _Hinata chutou as... (Gaara: ITAI! Doeu em min... Eu: em min tambem... Eu e Gaara com as mãos naquele local...) o figurante caiu no chão com as mãos no local desacordado.

-_Segurem-nas firme seus inúteis! – _Tsuki falou olhando divertida para a cena. Naruto havia se levantado mais levou um chute no estomago de Xeno. Agora ele e Onigiri batiam em Naruto e sorriam.

-_N-NARUTO-K-KUN! – _Hinata gaguejou com lagrimas nos seus olhos perolados.

-_FUJA BAKA! – _Ino gritou. Porque esse baka ainda esta aqui? Podemos nos virar sozinhas... Bem talvez não mas ele é um baka bem bonitinho... ela falou olhando Naruto.

-_NARUTO SAIA DAQUI NÃO PRECISAMOS DE AJUDA!_

-_Não se preocupe Sakura-chan... – _outro chute no estomago – _Ino-chan... Hinata... Esse é meu jeito... E eu nunca vou atrás! _– falando isso levou outro chute.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Bem acho que é melhor eu parar... – _Kakashi falou finalmente fechando o livro e bocejando – _já li o livro dez vezes... Acho que é meu novo recorde – _ele depositou o livro no criado mudo e deitou numa cama (Gaara: ele num tava numa sala do coleio? Eu: é o clube de literatura... O clube só tem três membros... Gaara: quem? Eu: Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke... Gaara: LOL Eu: é porque você não viu a dispensa do clube... só tem ramen... Gaara: #--'#)

Então uma porta se escancarou.

-_Te achei KAKASHI-KUN – _Anko gritou pulando na cama que Kakashi acabara de deita fazendo-a quebrar.

-_Anko-san! - _#T.T# Lá se vai meu sono... Maldito autor... (Eu: quem mandou num ser um bom contra-regra! Gaara: você me dá medo... Eu: percebe a ironia nisso? Gaara tremendo? Eu: você é assustado e eu que te faço ter medo...). – _eu realmente lamento, mas é que eu vi... Vi um golfinho encalhado no playground e..._

KISSO!

Anko calou a boca dele com um beijo (Gaara: VOCÊ É MUITO MALVADO!)

-_Eu já conheço a historia do golfinho – _falou Anko se aninhando em Kakashi na cama e dormindo abraçada nele. Kakashi estava desmaiado...

**N/A Yo minna... mal ai a demora é que eu sai... e encontrei um cachorro atropelado no meio da rua e tive que leva-lo ao pronto socorro...**

**Gaara: Não invente historias feito o Kakashi...**

**Kakashi aparece do nada e anota no bloquinho: essa é boa...**

**#--'#**

**Bem até segunda! Ou na terça se eu encontrar um gato tendo ataque de asma...**

**Kakashi anota mais uma no caderninho: você é ima mina de ouro de idéias...**

**Gaara: acaba logo isso... Ah... Os reviews por favor... Apertem o botão roxo escrito Go e digam o que acharam dessa budega!**

**Kakashi: Isso aí...**

**Eu: por favor!**

**;D**

**EIII matte... Eu arrumei uma capa para fanfic que quiser ver o link ta no meu perfil...**


	7. Amizade é um Fim de Tarde

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS!**

**Ah e seu eu puder a Hinata-chan será minha!!**

**Explicaçãozinhas...**

**Hoje vamos falar do Universo da Fic... Bem vamos lá...**

**Existem escolas em cada distrito (assim como existe uma vila em cada pais), existem as cinco grandes escolas(Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kin e Nuvem Oculta(não sei o nome em japonês) cada qual tem um dos cinco grande kage...(mesma ladainha de naruto) ele é o guerreiro mais importante, mas não necessariamente o mais poderoso (kakashi é considerado o mais poderoso de konoha e não é o kage..).**

**Existem três niveis para os guerreiros(como os ninjas na historia ouriginal) das escolas de cada distrito eles são: genin(para ginasiais), chuunin(colegiais) e jounin(colegiais e professores). Aqueles que se graduaram jounins podem se tornar senpais de um clube ou virar um professor sem precisar assistir aulas, mesmo ainda cursando uma serie(caso de Neji, Shino, Sasuke e Temari... Neji e Temari são terceiro ano e Shino e Sauke são segundo, se eles quiserem não assistem aula, mas Shino gosta de assistir as aulas. Gaara por ser o Kazekage não pode assistir aulas, pois ele é superior aos professores... Gaara: finalmente uma boa noticia... Eu: tah vendo que sou bonzinho?).**

**O grande kage da escola pode ser um aluno, professor, diretor ou qualquer função da escola desde que esteja ligada a esta de alguma forma...**

**Bem acho que soh duvidas é só mandar review ok?**

**Vamos as respostas dos reviews... Gaara: isso vai ser cansativo... Kakashi: ... ... ... Eu: #--'# ****Porque eu ainda deixo ele ficar aqui?**

**Loli.Potter : isso mesmo foi um KISSO! E que KISSO né não kakashi?? Kakashi: Yare Yare... – ele respondeu sem nem olhar pra min... - Eu: CHEGA... você ta demitido e proibido de voltar aqui! – eu chamo Ikki – por favor não permita mais a entrade dele sim? – Ikki – sim senhor! AVEEE FENIXXXXX... Eu postei tardaun porque acabei aqla hora... #XD# Gaara: é que ele é um vagabundo e só começou a escrever as onze e meia...**

**B1ker4: thanks! Valeu aih pelo apoio cara.. eu tou pensando nesse negocio dos shippers aih e ainda tou em duvida... mas qm sabe num eh naruhina?? #;D# Oe Gaara! O autografo dele! Gaara: HUNF! – ele se abaiza e assina **_**SABAKU NO GAARA RULES!**_

**Gabriores-kun: ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho... #XD# e o chute dela doeu em todos nós... Gaara: totalmente...**

**s2Aninos2: neh? Adoro escrever ShikaTema... Se bem que essa cena foi tão bobinha gosto de ver sangue! Próximas cenas ShikaTema que vão ser ótimas!!**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: é mas ele tinha que sofrer um pouquin neah? Gaara: apoiado! Eu: ainda bem que ele ainda num abriu... tou com ciúme da minha hina-chan!**

**Prisma159: ah sobre as voadoras... foram bastante jah mais acho que nos próximos capítulos é que vão ter muitas... mais muitas mesmo... EU AMO HINA-CHAN ela é perfeita! E fofinha e kawaii... Gaara: chega! Eu: hum... sobre o GaaraxMatsuri... Gaara com os outvidos atentos... Eu: num tenho a menor idéia... Se ele se comportar eu vejo o que arranjo pra ele... Mas a priori não ele num deve ficar com a Matsuri... Serio... Que bom que consegui escrever direitinho a luta! Pode comentar sobre todo o cape eh legal responder ao review! Thaks pelos elogios! Você faz um garoto feliz! Gaara: patético...**

**Uchiha-Ron: é um beijo... Finalmente um... E eu roubei essa historia do golfinho de alguma fic q num me recordo #XD# Gaara: isso se chama plagio! Eu: shii quieto!**

**s2 Thali: nossa eu amo seus reviews! São tão imensos! É muito bom lê-los e valew pelos elogios... e pode deixar vou pegar pesado com o Gaara; Gaara: HEY! Eu tou aki viu? Eu: e kiko? Gaara: casou com a kika e teev dois Kikinhos #U.U# Eu: teme... você vai ver... agora que eu tenho apoio de uma leitora... VINGANÇA MALIGNA! SANGUE Gaara: Maldita leitora... Porque ela num pode ser legal feito a Inner dela? Eu: ... Quieto aih um pouco... Hum também adoro violência feminina e pode aguardar que proximos caps vai ter muita... MAIS MUITA VIOLENCIA FEMININA... – Gaara se ajoelha e reza olhando para o teto – por favor kami-sama me mate... me mate kami-sama! BUDA-SAMA ME MATE!; Eu: nada disso vai ficar bem vivinho e vai dar uma passadinha em konoha... #A.A# - depois de tomar um copo com água com açúcar Gaara recupera a compostura: oai tah vendo... eu disse que o cara parecia michael jackson... Eu: spoiler... Gaara: mas você num pode deixar a Ino gostar do Sai! Eu: ciúmes é fogo... Ah sobre o Jiraya-jiji eu realmente acho que ele vai aparecer nesse cap... #XD# e com voadoras! **

**Vamos ao cap!**

**Ops... Calma deixa eu dar um aviso! O primeiro Shipper foi decidido: AnkoxKakashi... Num sei porque mais deu uma vontade de escrever esse shipper #XD# e pra qm quiser ver a capa da fanfic (sim arranjei uma capa para esa fanfic! Vai lá no meu profile que tem o link lá...**

**Capitulo 6 – Amizade é um Fim de Tarde**

_-Aquele baka... – _Neji corria ao lado de seis outros garotos. – _como ele pode deixar levarem a Hinata-sama... Oe Shikamaru! – _ele falou virando-se para um garoto de rabo de cavalo.

-_Nande? – _Shikamaru corria com o papel amassado na mão.

-_Tem certeza que eles levaram a Hinata-sama? – _Neji olhou-o desconfiado. O Shikamaru pode ter dito que a Hinata-sama foi levada para contar com minha ajuda... Seria um bom plano...

-_Veja por si só... – _Shikamaru respondeu irritado jogando o papel em forma de uma bolinha, Neji o pegou e o leu atentamente e ao vislumbrar o nome da prima seus olhos se arregalaram.

-_Ikisou temos que salvar Hinata-sama o quanto antes! – _ele gritou apresando o passo, eles acabavam de passar pelo portão da escola.

-_Sakura-san... Sakura-san está mesmo nas mãos deles? – _Lee ofegou. Ele tinha um olhar serio (Gaara: na verdade assustador com aquelas sobrancelhas de tarântula arqueadas... Eu: muito assustador...).

-_Hai... – _Neji respondeu mais irritado.

-_Hunf! – _Sasuke que era o ultimo ao ouvir as palavras de Neji ultrapassou a todos na corrida - _onde estão?_

_-Na beira do rio Sanzu... – _Shikamaru respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada. É impressão minha, ou o Sasuke se importa com a Sakura e o Naruto? – _Chouji temos que salvar a Ino... Sabe como ela vai ficar problemática se não fizermos nada..._

_-Mas é claro Shikamaru – _Chouji falou olhando muito sério (Gaara: LOL ele num ta comendo... Eu: ta preocupado com a Ino... Gaara: grande coisa...) – _esse é o dever de todo homem!_

_-Yare Yare... – _Shikamaru se virou com um sorriso no rosto.

-_Oe Shikamaru! – _Kiba falou lá de trás ao lado de Shino que os seguia serio – _em que parte do rio Sanzu eles estão?_

Todos pararam de correr e perceberam o problema. O rio sanzu cortava todo o distrito. Tinha mais de três quilômetros percorridos no distrito... Não ia ser fácil encontrá-los.

-_Eu acho que eu sei onde estão – _Shikamaru voltou a correr e os outros o imitaram.

-_Onde? –_ Neji falou.

-_Na árvore shii... – _ele respondeu.

-_Porque lá? – _Lee falou subindo num muro e indo correndo por ele. (LOL que cara louco...).

-_É o local perfeito para se restaurar seu orgulho... Ao lado do rio sanzu e embaixo da árvore shii... – _Shikamaru voltou-se sorrindo para o amigo e virou-se para esquerda.

-_Então precisamos nos apressar... Estamos um pouco longe da árvore shii... – _Kiba falou irritado.

-_É eu sei... Achei a principio que estariam próximos a ponte central... Mas ela fica um pouco distante do colégio e tem muita gente ao redor... Não é um bom local para um briga entre colegiais... – _Shikamaru resmungou.

-_Se apressem... – _Sasuke falou ultrapassando-os mais uma vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Pra onde estamos indo Sasori-sama? Amegakure no Sato(Vila oculta da chuva...) fica para o outro lado... – _Deidara falou ainda com Gaara nos ombros.

-_Você não acha mesmo que vamos a pé acha? – _Sasori olhou irritado para Deidara – _são quatro dias correndo... Você acha mesmo que vou passar quatro dias carregando isso – _ele mostrou suas inúmeras marionetes dentro da capa (Gaara: realmente isso é estranho... Eu: num tou dizendo... Gaara: ainda bem que ele vai morrer menos um louco no mundo... Eu: eh... ei perai tive uma idéia... Gaara? Eu: Oe Sasori! Aparece aqui... – Um garoto ruivo entra no estúdio – Sasori: você é o autor dessa porcaria? Eu: hum.. prefiro que chame de budega... Sasori #--'# porque me chamou? Eu: bem... como o Gaara estava dizendo... você vai morrer em breve... Sasori: NANI? Nande? eu ainda nem me casei e tive três filhos... um do qual vai ser o rei do mundo... nem dormi com mais mulheres do q já fiz marionetes... Eu e Gaara: você é hetero? Sasori #¬¬# claro q sim... Gaara: o sonho dele é dormir com mais mulheres do q os marionetes q fez... #O.O# assustador... Sasori: porque eu tenho q morrre? Quem vai me matar? Eu: bem... sua avó e a sakura... Sasori: chyo-baa? Eu: ela mesma... Gaara: a rosinha das voadoras Eu: é... Sasori: mas porq minha avó me mataria? Eu: bem... desde q você fugiu ela tem q trabalhar... era você que lavava, passava, fazia a janta e varria o terraço... Gaara: LOL Sasori: eu sei... ela me explorava... Isso é trabalho infantil é um crime... Eu: Yare Yare... Bem voltando ao assunto ela vai te matar... Sasori: eu devia te-la matado assim como Itachi fez com a vó dele porq o pegou ouvindo Kelly Key... Eu e Gaara: #--'#... Itachi: Oe temerou não disse pra não espalhar isso? Eu: fora daqui fuinha! UM CONVIDADO POR VEZ... SEGURANÇA! – Ikki entra e grita – AVE FENIX!!(roubei isso de uma fanfic XD). Itachi voa e Ikki sai pela porta... Eu: bem voltando ao assunto tenho uma proposta... Sasori: qual? Eu: bem... você ta levando o Gaara pra tomar a doutrina Bijuu dele neah? Sasori: é... Eu: bem faz o seguinte... – cochicho no ouvido dele e faço uns movimentos de chute e socos e aponto pro Gaara que me olha de braços cruzados. Sasori: daí eu vou embora? Eu: é... sacou tudo? Sasori: hai escritor-san! Arigatou... e ele volta pra fanfic...)

-_E como vamos? – _Deidara vira confuso para Sasori.

-_Bem... – _ele estende o braço e um ônibus marrom surge do nada na frente deles (Gaara: é o noitibus andante de Harrry Potter agora é? Eu: é que tou sem idéias... #XD# e você num esperava ele encontrar um jato, uma ferrari ou um trem no deserto... Espera? Gaara: isso é um projeto meu como Kazekage... Criar o primeiro metro embaixo do deserto... Eu: LOL). – _vamos de ônibus... _– ele entrega duas moedas para um cara de cabelos prateados e óculos – _Kabuto?_

_-Sasori-sama! – _Kabuto fala surpreso ao ver seu antigo mestre.

-_Não estava com Orochimaru? – _Sasori pergunta fazendo menção pra Deidara subir.

-_Longa história... – _Kabuto respondeu constrangido.

-_E porque está trabalhando como cobrador de ônibus? – _Sasori falou indignado, afinal ele já trabalhara pra ele. Seu currículo devia valer alguma coisa...

-_As pessoas não costumam trabalhar ex-comparsas de vilões... Sabe... Normalmente os comparsas são os primeiros a morrer... E eu sou ex-comparsa do senhor e do Orochimaru-sama... – _Kabuto falou triste.

-_Ah é... – _Sasori sorriu com uma gota na testa. – _vamos logo com isso Deidara..._

_-Ele está acordando e não quer entrar – _Deidara puxava um Gaara com as mãos na porta do ônibus. Sasori foi lá e deu um cascudo nele. Este caiu no chão e então Sasori começou a pisar nele.

-_Morre desgraçado! – _ele dizia pulando em cima de Gaara.

-_Sasori-sama - _#--'# Deidara e Kabuto falaram olhando a cena assustados. – _estamos com pressa..._

_-Ah... Isso – _ele chutou Gaara pra dentro do ônibus e deu um legal pra cima.

PERFEITO – voz do além (sou eu claro. Gaara: entra no estúdio todo machucado: temerou! – e começa a bater em min... ... ... ... eu todo enfaixado – voltando a fic...)

O ônibus parte feito um raio pelo deserto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Chegamos... – _um garoto fala para seus companheiros. – _Oe!_

Uma mulher se vira e olha pela janela cinco garotos e uma garota a olhando.

-_Subam! –_ ela grita e eles entram no colégio. Depois de alguns segundos adentram a sala dela. – _finalmente chegaram... Hum... Kaguya-kun não? – _Tsunade fala olhando para o líder de cabelos brancos.

-_Hai – _ele responde com uma reverencia – _Arigarou Tsunade-sama por nos aceitar na sua escola..._

_-Hum... Uchiha Sasuke me falou que viriam... E que vocês ajudaram ele... – _ela falou observando todos os novos alunos – _hum... Digam o nome, a serie e o clube..._

_-Kaguya Kimimaro –_ o primeiro fez outra reverencia_ – terceiro ano, clube de artes marciais..._

_-Mas você tem dezenove anos não? E já é um jounin certo? –_ ela falou terminando a ficha dele.

_-Hai... Mas Orochimaru-sama dizia que minha educação era muito importante... –_ Kimimaro falou sério.

_-Hum... Ele falou isso?_ – Tsunade disse olhando para o garoto sério – _bem tudo bem... Seu senpai também já é um jounin... O nome dele é Hyuuga Neji... Vocês dois..._

-_West Sakon/ Ukon – _os gêmeos falaram juntos – _terceiro ano, clube culinária. _(Gaara: culinária? Eu: eles são sádicos que nem a Anko... Ficam com a culinária... Gaara: ah... certo).

_-Hum... Sua senpai será Anko-sensei... – _Tsunade falou agora olhando para a garota.

-_North Tayuya... – _ela disse de cara emburrada – _segundo ano, clube de musica..._

_-Lamento, mas o clube de musica foi desfeito há alguns anos... Alguma outra coisa que você goste de fazer? –_Tsunade observou que a garota estava bastante irritada.

-_Hum... Go... – _ela falou ainda emburrada.

-_Go? _– Tsunade se surpreendeu – _interessante... Isso definitavamente vai ser interessante... Foi você que lutou com Shikamaru ano passado não?_

_-Sim porque? –_Tayuya já estava irritada com aquele interrogatório.

-_Nada... – _ela sacudiu a mão – _seu senpai é Asuma Sarutobi, mas ultimamente tem sido chefiado por Nara Shikamaru._

_-Hunf – _Tayuya cruzou os braços e sentiu seu rosto esquentar – _aquele nojentinho..._

_-Tayuya garotas não devem xingar... – _Jiroubou falou.

-_Você gordo... – _Tsunade interrompeu na hora que Tayuya ia mandar ele para aquele canto e olhou a Hokage surpresa, ela definitivamente fazia seu tipo diretora.

-_South Jiroubou – _ele disse surpreso e batendo continência – _terceiro ano, jardinagem... – _ele disse nervoso.

-_Jardinagem? – _Tsunade olhou para ele – _bem não temos nenhum senpai cuidando disso... Quer se tornar o senpai e reabrir o clube?_

_-Adoraria..._

_-Hey! Porque o clube de jardinagem vai ser reaberto e o de musica não?_

_-Porque musica custa caro e não vai sobrar dinheiro para_ _o sakê... Fora que a musica me irrita – _Tsunade respondeu ela friamante. – _e você panaca? – _ela apontou para o ultimo e mais alto do grupo.

-_East Kidoumaru... terceiro ano, clube de arco e flecha! – _ele falou nervoso.

-_Temos um clube de tiro ao alvo... Deve servir... Seu senpai é Hayate Gekkou... Mas ele provavelmente está doente novamente... Então sua senpai provavelmente será Mitarashi Tenten... Estão dispensados... SHIZUNE SAKÊ! – _ela gritou ignorando as gotas nas cabeças dos garotos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

BAM! – barulho de chute nas costelas.

-_Isso é pra você aprender a não se meter com o clube de kendô de Kusa(grama) – _Onigiri falou cuspindo no chão.

-_Teme... Quer dizer que vocês não de Konoha? – _Naruto falou tentando se levantar, mas estava muito machucado.

-_Claro que somos... Ou você acha que Konoha tem pessoas ta habilidosas e... – _Xeno falava alegre até levar um murro na cara e voar alguns metros.

-_Então não preciso me preocupar em ser expulso –_ disse sorrindo.

-_AH – _Sakura gritou e depois deu uma cabeça no nariz do garoto que a segurava. Ele caiu desacordado.

-_Sakura-chan! – _Naruto recebeu todo o impacto da espada de madeira de Onigiri na cabeça.

-_Você não vai fazer nada... Se fizer as suas namoradinhas já eram... – _ele disse apontando a espada para ela.

-_Kusou... Porque estão aqui então? – _disse Naruto tentando desviar a atenção das garotas.

-_Porque precisamos restaurar nossa honra antes de voltarmos para Kusa..._

_-Já está bom Onigiri-senpai... – _Tsuki, a garota de orelhas de gato falou segurando as mãos na frente do peito. Não é assim que restauraremos nosso orgulho... – _eu não quero continuar a participar disso..._

_-E quem precisa de você sua vadia... –_ um dos capangas dele a chutou – _sua vira-casaca... Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer quando você deu entrada no pedido de transferência... Não precisamos de traíras... – _a garota ficou sentada no chão olhando surpresa para eles.

-_Não destratem ela! – _Sakura disse indo correndo na direção deles preparada pra dar uma voadora quando Unogi, o careca a segurou pelo cabelo e acendeu um isqueiro.

-_Mais um passo rosinha e adeus cabelo... – _ele falou com um sorriso assustador.

-_SAKURA-CHAN! – _Naruto gritou não antes de levar outro chute nas costelas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi abriu os olhos (ele desmaiou lembram... Tipo quando a alma sai do corpo e pá... pronto foi isso que aconteceu com ele...) e notou que estava sendo abraçado por uma mulher da mesma idade que ele. Uma gota enorme surgiu na sua cabeça. Ela parecia uma garota agarrada a uma boneca que gostava muito, e ele era a boneca.

-_Oe Anko-chan – _ele falou no ouvido dela.

-_Kakashi-kun... Ai shiteru _– ela falou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça ainda sonhando. Kakashi corou e coçou a cabeça.

-_Que problemático..._

_-Kakashi-kun... –_ Anko abre os olhos. [HAHAHA! Então ele caiu na farsa do sonhando comigo e ela me ama! YOSH! KAKASHI-KUN VOCÊ É MEU a Inner de Anko falava sadicamente enquanto ela fazia cara de boazinha – _porque estamos abraçados na cama do seu clube? Ah não foi um sonho? _– ela se virou e corou imensamente, fazendo uma gota surgir na cabeça de Kakashi [YOSH ELE CAIU FEITO UM PATINHO! (Gaara: LOL mulheres são assustadoras... Eu: só as que sabem dar voadoras... Gaara: é mesmo...).

-_Hum... Anko-chan – _Kakashi repetiu meio sem jeito. –_ precisamos bater ponto..._

_-H-hai – _ela falou ainda corando (Eu e Gaara: #--'#).

Os dois saíram andando pelos corredores, Anko agarrada ao braço dele ainda feliz e Kakashi com aquela cara de desanimo dele. Quando entraram na sala viram que Kurenai, Asuma e Gai ainda estavam lá. Quando Gai viu seu rival deu um legal pra ele e moveu os lábios "FOGO DA JUVENTUDE, Não esperava menos do meu grande rival Kakashi..." Kakashi parou de olhar pra ele e ler seus lábios, pois enquanto movia os labios ele fazia uma dança estranha. (Gaara: eu não vi isso! SOCORRO ARRANQUEM MEUS OLHOS! Eu: ainda bem que estava vendado... vamos a fic... Gaara: isso devia ser censurado... AHHHH MEUS OLHOS! Eu: oai s2 Thali pra você e sua Inner #XD# Gaara: MALDITOS LEITORES SADICOS – ainda correndo pra la e pra ca com as mãos nos olhos.).

-_Yo... – _Kakashi levantou um braço e Asuma e Kurenai o olharam surpresos. Kurenai olhou para Anko que deu um legal discreto e mexeu os lábios "Ta no papo!" depois abriu um largo sorriso.

-_Vocês humm... Estão juntos? – _Asuma falou ainda confuso.

-_Er... – _Kakashi olhou para Anko com sua roupa de colegial. Ela era bastante bonita e bem ele não podia dizer que ficou surpreso quando ela falou que o amava, mas o que mais importava era suas incríveis curvas destacadas naquele uniforme escolar! #\o/# (Gaara: baka-hentai... Eu: que nada ele só é sincero... Gaara: você era o baka-hentai... mas ele também... Eu: #--'#). – _bem estamos juntos... Eu acho._

YOSH CONSEGUI! – Anko [SOMOS AS MELHORES – Inner de Anko.

-_Mas Kakashi-kun... Você nunca me levou pra sair – _ela falou com sua vozinha inocente se fingindo de garotinha.

-_Oh... – _Gai falou bufando – _o fogo da juventude... – _VOADORAAAA, bem num fou uma voadora voadora daquelas que ela voam e acertam a cara deles, mas foi um chute em tanto que Anko deu na cara de Gai por atrapalhar sua incenação ele quebrou a janela e saiu voando por aí. Ela deu um sorrisinho inocente.

Todos #--'#

-_Er... Ok... Anko... – _ela notou que ele não usou mais sufixo, e Kurenai também... Ela tremia de excitação agora – _você gostaria de... Ir ao cinema comigo sexta-feira depois do trabalho? – _ele falou coçando a cabeça.

-_Eu amaria! – _ela disse pulando em cima dele e o bejando. Fazendo a cadeira dele cair pra trás.

-_Você nunca me levou ao cinema – _falou Kurenai irritada olhando com um olhar fuzilador e assassino para Asuma.

-_Mas eu já te levei pra um parque de diversões... O boliche... Já jantei na casa dos seus pais... Pra o restaurante mais caro da cidade e... _– Asuma falou indignado e com medo, bote medo disso... Os olhos vermelhos de Kurenai o fitavam com ódio.

-_Nunca pro cinema... – _ela virou o rosto.

-_Ok... Você quer pro cinema comigo sexta? – _Asuma falou.

-_QUERO! – _Kurenai disse com um sorriso assustados e pulando no pescoço dele fazendo uma gota surgir na sua nuca – _mas da próxima vez seja mais original! – _ela disse dando um murro na cara dele e depois um beijo (Gaara: LOL o que aconteceu com as mulheres fofinhas e lindinhas... Eu: é por isso que amo a Hinata-chan as outras são assustadoras... Gaara: agora entendi... – disse dando um murrinho na mão com cara que entendeu que dois mais dois é igual a quatro).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_QUE PILHAGEM!!! – _Jiraya pulava de varal em varal pegando cada vez mais calcinhas e sutiãs femininos, enquanto isso na rua a multidão de mulheres enfurecidas só aumentava.

-_ERO-JIJI MALDITO – _elas gritavam sacudindo as vassouras e ele ia correndo com um lençol enorme nas costas cheio de lingeries.

Ele pulou o muro do colégio e entrou em uma janela do segundo andar.

-_Meu tesouro... Finalmente a salvo – _ele falou esfregando uma calcinha no rosto e sentindo um pouco de sangue sair do seu nariz. Ele levantou os olhos e viu Shizune e Tsunade só de toalha indo a caminho de uma banheira que ficava atrás dele.

Tsunade arregalou os olhos ao ver um homem de meia idade com um lençol cheio de lingeries na sua frente, quando ela estava de toalha.

-_Bobbies! _(Peitos) _– _ele gritou voando pra cima das duas com as mãos se abrindo e fechando de excitação.

-_JIRAYA!!! – _Tsunade gritou, mas antes que fizesse algo viu alguém dar uma voadora na cara dele. – _Shizune..._

_-Ero-jiji! – _ela gritou apanhando a calcinha que Jiraya estivera esfregando no rosto – _essa calcinha é minha!_

_-Gomenasai Shizune-chan – _ele falou sentando-se no chão sério. Shizune o olhou confusa – _então deixe me pagar pelo meu erro – _ele voou para cima dela.

-_TEME – _as daus deram uma voadora na cara dele que quebrou a parede.

-_Vamos Shizune... Para o banho – _Tsunade falou entrando na banheira seguida por Shizune.

Jiraya figou lá na parede com um cano de água molhando ele todo desacordado. E uma grande quantidade de sangue saindo de seu nariz e testa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Seu careca maldito... Chuf – _Naruto falou cuspindo sangue no chão – _se você chegar perto da Sakura-chan..._

_-HAHAHA – _Unogi aproximou a chama do cabelo de Sakura – _ela vai me pagar por ter me machucado essa vadia – _então a chama tocou no cabelo de Sakura e as pontas dele começaram a queimar.

-_AHHH – _Sakura gritou ao sentir o cheiro de queimado vindo de trás da sua nuca.

-_SAKURA-CHAN! – _e ele levou mais um pisada no estomago.

_-HAHAHA MALDITA VADIA..._

BLAM, CROCK, ESTIBAM... (vocês entenderam que é muita porrada neah? Gaara: nossa coitado deles... Eu: eles são os voções... Gaara: ah eh...

Sasuke após dá uma voadora na cabeça de Unogi, o careca que segurava Sakura pulou em cima de Onigiri com outra voadora (mais as voadoras dele, n em se comparam com as femininas! Que isso fique claro!).

Enquanto isso Neji, Lee, Shikamaru e os outros iam derrubando todos os garotos restantes.

-_Oe Dobe... – _Sasuke falou

Os que viram Onigiri, Unogi e Xeno caírem correram em debandada com as garotas e alguns agarraram Onigiri pelas vestes e saíram arrastando ele pelas ruas correndo assustados. As duas garotas figurantes também fugirem, só Tsuki ficou ali no chão olhando para eles assustada.

-_Você é mesmo um fracote – _Sasuke falou sorrindo e estendendo a mão dele. Neji, Chouji e Lee desamarraram Hinata, Ino e Sakura repectivamente. Hinata pulou em cima de Neji.

-_Eu fiquei com medo Neji-onii-san – _ela falou perto dele.

-_Gomen pelo atraso Hinata-sama... – _ele respondeu serio.

-_Dobe baka... Não precisava ter vindo sozinho – _Sasuke abaixou mais um pouco a mão para levantar Naruto.

-_Yare Yare... Ou você acha que não iríamos ajudá-lo –_ Shikamaru cruzou os braços sorrindo.

Naruto abriu um sorrisão ainda no chão olhando para os amigos. Sasuke... Shikamaru... Thanks minna... Ele falou aceitando a mão de Sasuke que o ergueu.

-_Senti sua falta Dobe – _Sasuke disse sorrindo quando os dois ficaram sorrindo e se encarando.

-_Eu também Teme... – _Naruto disse com um sorriso ainda maior. Sasuke está de volta...

-_OE MINNA – _Kiba gritou com um pé na pedra e olhando para o rio. – _olhem aquilo... – _ele apontou para o pôr-do-sol que começava a acontecer.

-_Esse é o fogo da juventude que o Gai-sensei falou! – _Lee falou obstinado, mas dessa vez ninguém se importou.

-_A nossa amizade... – _Naruto falou sorrindo.

-_Vai ser eterna... _(no japão dizem que se você fizer um pedido mutuo para o pôr-do-sol ele vai se realizar)_ Que problemático – _Shikamaru complementou sorrindo.

-_Beatiful – _Shino falou com as mãos no bolso e esboçando um sorriso. (eu: mais um sorriso estranho que é meio assustador... Gaara: porque eu acho que isso é uma ofensa a minha pessoa Eu: #'#).

Então todos ficaram ali olhando para aquela incrível paisagem que se formava na frente deles. Um vento começou a soprar e cada um abriu um sorriso para o outro ao vislumbrar aquele lindo pôr-do-sol (Gaara: que clichê... Eu: num posso fazer nada tava na ending...).

Sakura subiu até o fim do morro e pegou uma faca no chão deixada por um dos capangas(leia figurantes) de Kusa . Ela segurou seus cabelos com as pontas queimada e os cortou.

Depois os jogou no ar e o vento os levou na direção do pôr-do-sol. Que isso seja eterno... Ela falou fazendo um desejo. (dizem que no japão o cabelo da mulher é como a vida dela, logo quando uma mulher corta uma grande parte do seu cabelo é como se ela fizesse um sacrifício por algo...).

-_OE SAKURA-CHAN! – _Naruto gritou acenando. Ela sorriu e correu para perto dele e de Sasuke os abraçando fazendo a cabeça dos dois se baterem – _Itai Sakura-chan! – _Naruto disse.

-_Hunf... Não me coloque muito perto do Dobe –_ Sasuke amarrou a cara e virou o rosto.

-_Teme!_

Sakura riu, mas riu muito, todos a olharam confusos. Sasuke está de volta... Naruto está de volta... Tudo voltou aos seus lugares...

-_Testuda louca... –_ Ino disse cruzando seus braços – _OE SAKURA – _ela disse notando o cabelo da amiga – _seu cabelo..._

_-Isso... – _ela limpou uma lagrima das gargalhadas que soltava ao ver Naruto e Sasuke discutindo – _eu queria mudar o visual... –_ ela falou sem se importar com o cabelo.

**N/A: Yosh! Mais um cap postado! O que achou dele Gaara?**

**Gaara: uma porcaria como os outros... Mas porque não acabamos com nenhum convidado especial dessa vez?**

**Eu: porque não tem ninguém intererssado em aparecer...**

**Gaara: e quem iria querer vir falar com um idota feito você?**

**Eu: você**

**#--'#**

**Yo minna... até amanha ou quarta... Será que as voadoras vão continuar? Será que Naruto vai finalmente ler a carta que Hinata escreveu se declarando? O que eu falei no ouvido de Sasori? Gaara vai ser mais humilhado e espancado?**

**Gaara: HEY!**

**Eu: como vai ser o encontro de Anko-kakashi, asuma-kurenai? O que aconteceu com Orochimaru? Jiraya não ia embora? Humm resposta nos próximos caps**

**Gaara: parece final de novela de radio...**

**Eu: esse é o espírito... bem é isso e mandem review por favor!**

**Gaara: isso aê se você manda um review ele toma vergonha na cara e escreve mais rápido!**


	8. Novatas

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS!**

**Ah e seu eu puder a Hinata-chan será minha!!**

**Explicaçãozinhas...**

**Hum... Hoje num tem nenhuma explicaçãozinha não acho, porque qualquer explicação que der agora vai ser um tipo de spoiler... mas as próximas serão legais!**

**Gaara: num tem nenhuma besteira aí pra falar?**

**Eu: hum... ah etm uma... sobre o Naruto... Bem porque o Naruto deixou de dar em cima das garotas? Elementar meu caro Gaara...**

**Gaara: eu num perguntei nada.. #--'#**

**Eu: finge q perguntou – cochichei – Er... sim o Naruto passou um ano com Jiraya-jiji e pegou a mania de dar em cima de qlqr garota BONITA! E bem o seu espírito Hentai, só anulado pelo seu espírito Lutador, porem percebam q qndo Naruto se reencontrou com Sasuke seu espírito Hentai não mais se manifestou porque? Bem... O Sasuke despertar em Naruto o seu espírito de Rivalidade e Lutador a todo momento, ou seja, enquanto estiver com o Sasuke não haverá Naruto Hentai... Mas o Jiraya continua por aí...(nota: a mesma coisa acontece com Jiraya qndo está ao lado do orochimaru...).**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**SabakuJé: valeu pelo review e espero que você acompanhe a fic. ;D**

**s2Aninhocas2: é serio... vai ter muito sangue Nara por aí... #XD# Gaara: com toda certeza do jeito que minha irmã é... Eu: e bem num chame a Tayuya-chan de bisca... Ela é tão cool...**

**Uchiha-Ron: nehh... acho que é porque tenho um contra-regra... mas tambem porq tou bem empolgado com esta nova fic... pretendo investir bastante neles...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: olhai Gaara, acho que você tah ferrado mesmo... no começo as leitoras ainda te defendiam... mas agora todas qrem te ver pelas costas... Gaara: isso é culpa do BBB... Eu: ã??? Gaara: maldita alienação! Eu: fudeu ele surtou!**

**B1ker4: hsuihsuihsuishis(risada)... é todos olhanda para o sol.. é feliz! XD... Gaara ele ta agradecendo... Gaara: grande coisa... e ei deposite um quarto do que conseguir com esse autografo na conta do meu parente mais próximo... de preverencia na conta de um filho, não quero a temari ou o kankurou se aproveitando do meu dinheiro... Eu:LOL viajou geral... e #O.O# mais um q qr q vc sofra... serio se mais algm mandar eu te espancar... bem isso vai se tornar inevitável... Gaara: tudo culpa do BBB! Eu: aff continua surtando...**

'**madpinguim 8D: valeu pelos elogios... bem acho q foi uma pitada de nejihina... Gaara: como assim acha? Você é ou não o autor dessa budega? Eu: sou mais... eu num sei o q vai acontecer ainda... #--'# e nossa vc odeia mesmo naruhina e nejiten neah? Shikamaru: Hum isso é muito problemático... Eu: #O.O# o que faz aqui Shikamaru? Shika: tava procurando um bom lugar pra dormir – ele se joga na cadeira vaga e começa a babar #--'# - Eu: bem espero que independente do shipper que no final eu decidir que você continue a ler a fic...**

**s2 Thali: e lá vamos nós... #O.O# como assim vc aprendeu a ler na época do manga de CDZ? Meu deus... quantos anos ce tem? Gaara: não dê em cima da garota seu baka-hentai! Shika: problemáticos... Eu: nháá... num tou dando em cima dela... só que é meio estranho ela ter aprendido a ler com CDZ... é meio recente o manga deles... E sim eu roubei a idéia do Ikki de uma fanfic em q ele é o segurança #XD# Gaara: vc plagiou novamente? Eu: soh de leve... e sim eu pretendo trazer outros personagens q não tem nada haver com Naruto em breve... e bem o Ron tava na lista, mas... – pega o bloquinho e anota o nome de Harry – agora o Harry tbm tah... ;D Gaara: babão... Eu: sou só uma pessoa boa! E o ônibus... bem eu tava afim de tirar o Sasori do deserto... num tava afim de narrar ele andando e andando e andando e andando e andando... ce entendeu... Ce realmente gostou do kabuto no ônibus? LOL eu tava sem idéia pra terminar a parte do Gaara/ Sasori... e acabei colocando o Kabuto do nada... Gaara: porque minhas partes são as mais lamentáveis? Eu: porque vc merece... Gaara: T.T Eu: foi um prazer fazer o Gaara sentir dor Gaara: T.T²² Eu: decidir trazer o Jiraya-jiji de volta pra poder fazer um capitulo grandão e só com a ajuda dele poderei fazer, alias é o próximo cap... E nossa pelo jeito acho que vou ter q matar o Gaara... Gaara: YES! THANKS KAMI-SAMA! Eu: LOL... você é a terceira pessoa a sugerir pra eu ser mal com o Gaara... só nos reviews desse cap... as respostas: Kurenai e Asuma estão noivos... eu vou comentar sobre isso no meio da fic... E bem acho q KakashiAnko vai ser serio... tou adorando esse casal... Sobre uma professora feito o Gai... hum pode ser... Não deixe de mandar seu review incrivelmente gigante! Porq eu amo demais! ;D Gaara: e você ainda afirma q não ta dando em cima dela? Eu: não! Só estou bajulando-a!**

**Prisma159: huihuishuishuis(risada) é... É q sinceramente num tava nem um pouco afim de narrar uma luta de marioentes... Isso é meio bichal... Gaara: HEY... Meu irmão é só estranho... Eu: sei sei... Gaara: essa leitora é meio lenta... Ela demorou pra asssociar aqles negócios do portão e – CROCK - ITAI Eu: não xingue a Prisma! Hunf! Onde paramos? Hum nem tinha pensado nisso... Mas agora q vc falou... Hum isso vai render coisas boas... Ah sobre isso... É q as meninas não poderiam lutar já q eu tinha q fazer alguma coisa q acabasse naqle fim de tard feliz e clichê... Gaara: eu disse q era clichê! Eu: #--'# eu tambem estou empolgado com esse cinema à quatro... vai render uma boa estória! NÃO! Decidir não matar QUASE ninguém... Só os pais do Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara... #XD# Gaara: vocÊ matou meu pai?? BUAAAA T.T Eu: O.O... Você matou seu pai... Gaara: foi? – enxungando as lagrimas falsas. Eu: sim você tropeçou na varanda segurando um vaso cheio de areia q caiu e matou o Yondaime Kazekage... Gaara: q morte tosca... seu sem criatividade... Eu: eh a vida... ou a morte... Não importa... Ah isso mesmo! Olhe todo dia... porque estou att todo dia, porque logo volta as aulas e vou entrar em ano de vestiba, ou seja tenho q terminar a fic antes de abril... Mas qndo eu for demorar pra postar eu aviso...**

**Loli.Potter: é Gaara acho q seus dias estão contados mesmo... Gaara: YES MINHAS PRECES FORAM ATENDIDAS... Eu: como contra-regra... você só vai deixar de poder se ajudar e vai passar a ser mais fudido... Gaara: HEY! Eu: brincadeirinha... Bem o Kakashi é um cara legal e a Anko é malvada... Um bom casal! Gaara: cadê a coerência nisso? Eu: nunca a coerência no mundo!**

**E bem é isso... vamos ao cap sim?**

**Shika: Yare Yare... Começa logo isso antes q durma de novo...**

**Eu: Hai!**

**Gaara: porq vc obdece a ele?**

**Eu: porq ele merece respeito!**

**Gaara: porq?**

**Eu: ele é o cara mais azarado da fic...**

**Gaara???**

**Eu: bem... A Temari vai voltar daqui a pouco... A Tayuya tah no clube dele... E a Ino no grupode estudos... Ele ta muito...**

**Gaara: F#D#D#!**

**Eu: nee...**

**Shika: o q estavam falando mesmo? Eu cochilei...**

**Eu e Gaara: Nada senhor!**

**Capitulo 7 – Novatas**

-_Oe Dobe você vai ficar aí para sempre? –_ Sasuke falou quando todos já estavam prontos para ir embora.

-_Já vou teme... – _ele se virou e então viu uma cabeleira loira, tão loira que parecia branca a luz dos lampiões que haviam se acendido. Uma garota estava atrás da arvore olhando-os espanada. Naruto correu até ela – _Tsuki-chan... – _ele disse pronunciando bem devagar o nome da garota fazendo-a cair sentada – _Daijouboka? – _ele estendeu a mão pra ela que hesitou e depois a aceitou.

-_Nande? – _ela falou olhando nos olhos do garoto.

-_Nande o que? – _Naruto disse desviando o olhar dos olhos negros dela e depois de uma olhada curiosa para as orelhas de gato na cabeça dela, ele se virou e colocou a mão nos bolsos e começou a subir o morro. A garota hesitou e o seguiu de perto.

-_Porque ainda fala comigo... Porque não se vingou de min... Eu... – _ela falou triste apertando as mãos na frente do peito.

-_Porque você é cool – _ele falou com o rosto perto do dela, fazendo duas conchinhas aparecerem no rosto dela – _e muito bonita também... Sabe você gostaria de ir comigo até minha..._

_-DOBE! Estamos indo! – _Sasuke disse ao ver a cabeleira de Naruto ainda abaixada no morro, todos já estavam na rua o esperando.

-_Teme! Mate! – _Naruto gritou esquecendo o que ia falar pra Tsuki e a pegou pela mão e a arrastou até onde os outros estavam.

-_Mate... Não eu – _ela falou tentando desvencilhar a mão, mas não conseguiu – _o que está fazendo?_

_-Apresentando um nakama _(companheiro, mas nesse caso significa amigo) _pra meus outros nakamas... – _Naruto parou e todos olharam para ele e para garota de cabelos loiros e olhos negros com orelhas de gato. – _Oe Minna... Está é a Tsuki-chan e ela é nossa nova nakama!_

_-Eu... Mate seu baka! – _ela deu um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto fazendo a maioria rir para fazendo as duas conchinhas voltarem para o seu rosto – _porque não está com raiva de min... Eu ajudei o Onigiri-san..._

_-Deixe o bolinho de arroz pra lá... – _Naruto disse coçando o cocuruto.

-_É... Prazer eu sou Haruno Sakura – _Sakura abaixou a cabeça fazendo todos a olharem surpresa – _você foi àquela garota que tentou nos ajudar não..._

_-Eu..._

_-Arigatou Tsuki-san – _Neji abaixou a cabeça – _obrigado por tentar ajudar Hinata-sama..._

_-Mas..._

_-Yare Yare... – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça – _que problemático... Vamos logo pra o Ichiraku e depois pro karaokê... Se eu chegar em casa muito tarde minha mãe me mata – _ele falou sorrindo para a garota – _a propósito Nara Shikamaru... E pra adiantar as coisa... Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino –_ ele apontou para os três ao seu lado quando ia apontar para Sasuke.

-_Eu sei quem é ele... O ultimo Uchiha – _todos a olharam surpresos.

-_Sim sou eu... – _Sasuke respondeu com desdém – _então amiga do Dobe vem ou não?_

_-Hyuuga Hinata – _Hinata disse abaixando a cabeça sorrindo.

-_Hyuuga Neji –_ Neji imitou a prima.

-_Porque vocês são tão gentis? –_ Tsuki falou sorrindo. Será que conseguir nakamas de verdade?

-_Porque se você é nakama do dobe... É nossa nakama – _Sasuke sorriu e se virou. – _então qual seu nome?_

_-Nekomada Tsuki..._(uma boa tradução seria: lua felina...). – _ela respondeu com uma reverencia. Todos sorriram menos Kiba que ainda a olhava desconfiado. Eles começaram a caminhar para o Ichiraku._

_-Oe Neko-chan_(gata-chan)_ – _Kiba falou depois de ficar pra trás propositadamente. Ele começou a cheirá-la – _você cheira a neko..._

_-E você a Inu..._(cachorro) – _ela falou cheirando-o fazendo-o corar. – _qual seu nome?

-_Inuzuka Kiba – _ele falou sorridente – _por acaso você tem gatos?_

_-Minha família é especialista em gatos Inu-chan – _ela disse fazendo-o se irritar.

-_Essas orelhas são falsas? –_ ele tocou nas orelhas de gato dela. CROCK!

-_ITAI! – _ele disse com as mãos na cabeça. Todos se viraram para ver o que acontecia e ao contatar que era só Kiba, eles se viraram pra frente novamente. – _Nande?_

_-Nunca ouviu falar que não se deve tocar na orelha de um gato? – _ela disse irritada cruzando os braços.

-_Neko-baka..._

_-Inu-baka..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Oe Jiraya... – _Tsunade falou jogando uma garrafa de sakê(vazia claro... Gaara: pinguça...) no homem que ainda estava desmaiado e com a testa e o nariz sangrando. Ela já havia trocado de roupa – _Jiraya... Já está bom de acabar com esse teatro..._

_-Oh Tsunade! – _ele segurou os pulsos dela – _você é mais linda que todas as estrelas do céu... Com seus dois melões a lua não é nada – _ele foi aproximando os seus lábios dos de Tsunade perigosamente.

BAM!(onomatopéia de murro na cara.)

-_Baka-hentai... – _ela disse corada – _Oe!_

_-Nani? –_ ele disse limpando as vestes e recolhendo "seu tesouro".

-_Preciso que você venha aqui amanhã..._

_-Pra quê? –_ ele olhou-a desconfiado.

-_Precisamos conversar... – _ela olhou para o lençol cheio de calcinhas e sutiã e viu um sutiã roxo big extragrande – _HEY! Esse sutiã!_

_-QUE PILHAGEM! – _Jiraya saiu correndo pelos corredores, seguido por Tsunade que tentava recuperar um dos seus únicos sutiãs... (Gaara: não precisava dizer isso seu baka-hentai... Eu: claro que sim isso é um fato muito importante... Gaara: totalmente (ironia)).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Você esta mesmo namorando a Anko? – _Asuma falou andando ao lado de um Kakashi que segurava o seu livro fechado (Gaara: milagre... Eu: que nada... – Shika acorda do nada – Shika: é só porque as ruas são mal iluminadas e Kakashi-san gosta de ler seus livros com total concentração... Ia forçar a vista pra nada e não ia ler direito... Eu: isso aí... vê como ele é um contra-regra decente? Gaara: Hunf! – cruza os braços).

-_Bem... Acho que sim... – _Kakashi disse com uma expressão de tédio.

-_Mas até ontem você fugia dela... –_ Asuma disse olhando o amigo e se sentindo cada vez mais confuso.

-_Ah... É que ela me deu bons argumentos... –_ Kakashi deu de ombros. – _e você e a Kurenai?_

_-Eu... Ah nós estávamos bem até você começar a dá bola pra Anko – _Asuma retrucou como se seus problemas fossem culpa do amigo – _ela agora não para de me comparar com você e ela com a Anko... Eu ia pedir em noivado num restaurante chique e tudo... Mas agora vai ser num cinema..._

_-É... –_ Kakashi respondeu entediado.

-_Vocês vão junto! – _ele disse irritado colocando um cigarro na boca e começando a fumar – _e vê se não faz algo muito romântico sem me dizer antes..._

_-Ok – _Kakashi respondeu – _até amanhã Asuma..._

_-Até Kakashi... – _ele viu Kakashi virar a esquina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Descemos aqui... – _Sasori falou. O ônibus freou bruscamente e Gaara que estava nos pés dele voou para frente e se jogou contra a lataria interna do ônibus (Shika: essa doeu... Eu: hehe... DOEU MESMO...). – _Deidara pegue o lixo..._

_-Hai Sasori-sama – _Deidara colocou Gaara nos ombros e desceu do ônibus.

-_Até mais Kabuto – _ele falou – _e se encontrar o Orochimaru mande um murro na cara dele – _Sasori disse sorrindo e desceu do ônibus.

Kabuto correu até o motorista e deu um murro na cara do mesmo.

-_Itai – _o motorista que era extremamente branco falou – _porque isso Kabuto?_

_-O Sasori-sama pediu... Vamos logo Orochimaru-sama – _Kabuto disse entediado e com um sorriso por trás dos óculos.

-_Kukukuku_(aquela risada do Orochimaru). – o motorista deu uma risada eufórica e acelerou o ônibus_ – então é aqui que a Akatsuki e Fuinha-kun_(leia Itachi...)_ está..._

-_ Amegakure no Sato_(vila oculta da chuva). – Kabuto falou olhando para os altos prédios da escola – _quem diria que eles estariam aqui..._

_-Vamos Kabuto precisamos ir pra não despertar suspeitas... – _Orochimaru pisou o pé no acelerador e ônibus sumiu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasori, Deidara e Gaara no ombro de Deidara adentraram o prédio mais alto da escola e pegaram o elevador para a cobertura. (esconderijos de chefões do mal sempre ficam na cobertura!).

Quando eles entraram na sala viram vários seres estranhos. Havia um homem com cara de tubarão. Um que fazia uma reza estranha balançando uma foice pra lá e pra cá. Um que contava sacos e sacos de dinheiro com os olhos em forma de cifrão. Um que os olhava entediado com seus olhos vermelhos. Uma garota de cabelos azuis e com uma flor branca nos cabelos fazendo origamis ao lado de um homem de cabelos amarelados cheios de piercings e por ultimo e mais bizarros, eram dois indivíduos: o primeiro tinha metade do rosto pintado de negro e a outra de branco e havia duas coisas saindo do seu pescoço que se parecia com folhas de bananeira (shika parece com folhas de coqueiros... Gaara: que nada com uma planta carnívora! Eu: é bananeira! Eu sou o autor eu decido!) e finalmente um homem com um pirulito laranja na cara. Ou era o que parecia.

-_Sasori... Deidara... – _o homem de piercings falou, ele parecia ser o líder. – _é o Jinchuuriki com o Ichibi?_

_-Hai Pein-sama – _Sasori fez uma pequena reverencia e depois fitou os outros – _pare com essa dança bizarra Hidan..._

_-É uma oferenda para Jishan-sama! – _o que dançava com uma foice de cabelos alvos ignorou Sasori e continuou com sua dança estranha.

-_Tobi is a good boy! –_ O homem de mascara de pirulito laranja falou alegre.

-_Quem é esse baka? –_ Sasori disse irritado apontando para o homem-pirulito.

-_Tobi é Tobi... –_ Tobi respondeu.

-_Tobi quer se tornar membro da Akatsuki... Mas não podemos ceder um lugar pra ele já que o décimo anel ainda está com Orochimaru... – _o homem metade branco, metade preto e com folhas de bananeira falou – _Aquele maldito... Ele é legal... Maldito... Legal – _ele discutia consigo mesmo fazendo gotas surgirem nas nucas dos outros.

-_Tobi ser bom auxiliar – _Tobi pulou em Deidara que o chutou.

-_Fique longe..._

_-Mais Deidara-senpai #_T.T# _- _Tobi choramingou.

-_Patéticos... – _Fuinha... Ta o Itachi falou.

-_Itachi-san posso dar um cascudo no Tobi? – _o homem-tubarão falou.

-_A vontade Kisame –_ Itachi respondeu indiferente.

-_LUCKY! – _O mascarado que contava dinheiro falou ao ver uma moeda de um centavo atrás de um jarro de plantas. (Ele é maníaco por dinheiro mesmo...)

-_JASHIN-SAMA! – _Hidan começou a gritar o nome do seu deus.

-_Kakuzou seu mão-de-vaca – _Sasori começou a resmungar insultos para o Kakuzou que procurava no sofá mais moedas.

-_DINHEIRO É DINHEIRO!_

_-SALVEM TOBI! – _Tobi gritava correndo de Kisame que sacudia uma espada contra ele.

-_Não toque em min! – _Deidara se exaltava toda vez que Tobi corria pra trás dele.

-_Pateticos... – _Itachi resmungou observando a cena

_-Mate ridículo – _Kisame balançava a espada.

-_Maldito... Legal... – _Zetsu continuava a discutir com ele mesmo.

-_QUE KAWAII – _a garota falou olhando seu ultimo origami e mostrando ao líder.

-_QUIETOS! – _ele gritou e todos pararam. Uma têmpora pulsava na sua testa. – _Sentem e quietos..._

_-Mas Jashin-sama..._

_-Dinheiro..._

_-Kawaii..._

_-AGORA – _todos o obedeceram emburrados – _vamos começar logo com essa budega... Depois desse só vai nos faltar quatro Jinchuurikis! Agora Sasori faça as honras sim?_

Sasori se levantou pegou um estilete e enfiou na mão de Gaara. Mito sangue começou a sair dela. Ele passou a mão direita do garoto desacordado pelo peito dele. Nada aconteceu a não ser melar o corpo todo do garoto com seu próprio sangue. Sasori passou a mão de Gaara nas costas do mesmo, e nada aconteceu.

-_Está nas partes baixas... – _Deidara disse excitado.

O pequeno ruivo que fazia o serviço o olhou irritado e soltou a mão de Gaara que caiu na sua testa e vario kanjis foram aparecendo formando uma frase junto com o kanji da palavra amor.

-_Konan! – _ele gritou e a garota foi com um papel e pressionou na cara de Gaara depois que o retirou os kajis no rosto de Gaara se tornaram difusos e no papel havia uma frase. Ela levou até Pein que o leu, depois enrolou e o amarrou.

-_Trabalho completo... Estão dispensados... Itachi os poucos alunos que temos estão esperando a aula de matemática – _Pein disse serio.

-_Hunf... – _Itachi se levantou e foi até o elevador.

-_Hum... Pein-sama? – _Sasori correu para o chefe – _tenho que falar com você... Sabe eu já estou na Akatsuki a dez anos... Eu estava aqui quando eu, o senhor e Orochimaru a fundamos..._

_-O que quer?_

_-Aposentadoria... – _ele disse com um sorriso sem graça. – _e o corpo desse garoto... Daria uma boa marionete... Não quero indenização nem nada..._

_-Hum ok... – _Pein se virou pra Tobi e Deidara – _Tobi você é o novo professor de teatro e companheiro de Deidara. – _Sasori o olhou espantado. Então o baka do autor estava falando a verdade? (OE SASORI! – ele aparece – eu posso ver o que vc pensa sabia? Sasori: er... bem estou fazendo tudo certo? Eu: claro continue...).

-_Então posso ir boss_(chefe)?_ – _Sasori disse desconfiado esperando o chefe dizer "PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO", mas ele não o fez. Pein confirmou com a cabeça e Sasori correu até sua sala pegou suas marionetes femininas mais bonitas correu pra seu fusca vermelho e partiu rumo ao pôr-do-sol... (Shika: que final bizarro... Gaara: o que aconteceu comigo? Eu: Ah sim... O Sasori de mandou pelo Sedex pra Konoha... Shika: ei você não vai comentar sobre essa bizarrice que você escreveu? Eu: nah... Pediram pra eu num matar o Sasori... E eu num tava afim de escrever uma velha lutando com ele... Shika: é verdade ia ser problemático... Eu: então aih eu sugeri que ele fizesse isso, mas com a condição de mandar o Gaara pra konoha... Gaara: porque Konoha? Eu: porque é lá que começa minha vingança... #A.A#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto corria apressado. Ele levantara tarde demais. Mas a culpa não era totalmente dele. Haviam saído muito tarde do karaokê depois de comer no Ichiraku e ele havia isso dormi bastante tarde, ou seja, não era nenhuma surpresa está correndo com um copo de leite na mão ele o tomou e jogou num lixo.

Virou uma esquina e estava de frente pra escola quando o portão começou a fechar (nota: no japão após o toque o portão da escola se fecha e só abre no primeiro intervalo). Ele correu e pulou o portão, ainda sem parar de correr foi direto para sua sala. E quando abriu a porta suspirou tranqüilo ao ver que o professor ainda não chegara.

-_De quem é a aula Hinata? – _ele falou sentando-se na carteira ao lado da de Hinata.

-_Ah! Na-naru-ruto-k-kun! – _ela ficou rubra no mesmo momento. Será que ele já leu minha carta? Acho que não com o negocio do bolinho de arroz... Eu não vou conseguir ficar sem saber a resposta dele... Preciso fazer algo...

-_Hinata? – _Naruto repetiu fitando a garota bem de perto e aproximando seu rosto do dela. Um pouquinho demais pra Hinata que desmaiou na banca. Naruto olhou assustado para os lados e viu que ninguém reparou. Ele ajeitou a garota para que ela parece está dormindo na sua banca. – _Oe... Sakura-chan – _ele falou bem devagarzinho cada silaba do nome da garota e depois levou um murro na cara.

-_Nande? –_ Sakura disse irritada depois de tirar seu punho da cara, agora amassada de Naruto.

-_Cual a porxima ula? _(qual a próxima aula?) – Naruto disse com a boca inchada pelo murro.

-_Kakashi-sensei... – _uma gota surgiu na cabeça de todos que escutaram Sakura falar.

Então a porta se abriu e entrou um homem vestido de roupas de colegiais segurando seu mais novo livro.

-_Yo minna! – _ele coçou a cabeça.

-_ESTÀ ATRASADO! – _Naruto, Sakura e Ino gritaram apontando ameaçadoramente para ele.

-_Ah... Perdoem-me... É que encontrei um golfinho encalhado no playground e tive que fazer respiração..._

ESTIBAM!

Quatro voadoras atingiram a cara de Kakashi. (Gaara: como assim QUATRO?!? Eu: quatro... Gaara: mas... ele está vivo? Eu: hum pode ser... Gaara: #O.O#). Duas vieram do fundo da sala dadas por Sakura e Ino (Shika: Ino assustadora Gaara: loira assustadora Eu: fic assustadora...). Um veio da parede atrás de Kakashi que agora tinha um buraco, Anko apareça por ali. A ultima, mas não menos importante veio da porta de uma garota de cabelos róseos e longos.

-_Que problemático... –_ Shikamaru falou assustado.

-_Que assustador... –_ Kiba disse suando frio e olhando as quatro mulheres chutarem o corpo de Kakashi no chão e depois começarem a pisar nele. (Gaara: por favor que o sedex erre o endereço... que o sedex erre o endereço... Shika: por favor e mate... me mate... Eu: ...).

-_Hunf! – _Sasuke havia virado por causa do barulho para ver o que acontecera e depois virou-se novamente para a janela.

-_Isso é melhor que Reality Show... Chomp – _Chouji comia seu saco de batatas fritas assistindo a cena divertida.

-_Kakashi-sensei... – _Naruto dizia com lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos e do nariz, ele parecia ser o único a se importar com Kakashi.

-_Não me venha com mentiras... – _Sakura pisou no estomago de Kakashi.

_-Baka-sensei! BAKA! – _Ino pisou no peito dele.

-_Como pode existir um professor assim? – _Tayuya pisava na cara dele.

-_Como ousa a usar a mesma desculpa duas vezes seguidas... E me chamar de golfinho encalhado?!? – _Anko bufava de raiva pisando naquele local... (Gaara, Shika e Eu: ITAI!!!!!!!). Kakashi acordou com esse golpe e pulou pra longe com as mãos nos documentos.

-_Eu... – _ele olhou nervoso e pulou pela janela e saiu correndo.

#--'# Todos. (Gaara: ele é imortal... como conseguiu levantar depois daquilo... e das voadoras... Eu: ele é um cara experiente... anos espiando banhos femininos Shika: um perito em apanhar de garotas assassinas, só não supera o Jiraya-sama... Eu: isso! Gaara: #O.O#).

-_Bem... – _Anko voltou-se para a turma que ainda olhava assustada para elas. – _Kakashi deveria fazer isso já que é o responsável pela sala... Mas bem... – _ela fez um gesto pra que Sakura e Ino sentassem e suspirou – _como eu namorar um traste como esse – _ela falou sem perceber.

-_Anko-sensei está namorando Kakashi-sensei – _Naruto falou boquiaberto com um sorriso malicioso.

ESTIBAM – mais uma voadora pra conta.

-_Bem continuando – _ela limpou as mãos ignorando o fato que Naruto gemia de dor na parede do fundo da sala – _temos duas novas alunas na sala... Essa – _ela apontou para Tayuya que ainda olhava para ela com um olhar de admiração pelos seus chutes e sua crueldade. (Shika: ela é bem má... Gaara: você num sabe o quanto... Eu: ela é bem girl power!... Shika eu tenho pena de você... Shika nande? Eu: nada... hum... Ikki tira o Shika daqui sim? – Ikki entra – AVEEEEEEEEEEEE FENIX! E Shika voa do estúdio. Gaara: #O.O# surtou? Eu: é que eu não quero ele resmungando sobre o q vai acontecer com ele...).

Shikamaru finalmente parou de olhar para o local onde Kakashi fugira e olhou para a garota de cabelos róseos e longos. E seu queixo caiu, ele ficou branco e começou a tremer. Tayuya deu um sorrisinho cruel para ele.

-_É North Tayuya – _Anko colocou a mão no ombro da garota que tinha um olhar mais que maligno – _escolha um lugar... – _ela se encaminhou para o lado de Shikamaru e assim que sentou pisou no pé dele. Com muita força.

-_Ah quanto tempo bostinha... – _#A.A# com um olhar maligno ela sussurrou no ouvido dele e deu um murro no estomago dele. (Gaara: ELA É MUITO MÁ! Eu: yes...). Shikamaru desmaiou babando e sua alma saiu da sua boca (sabe aquela hora que o corpo fica sem cor, todo branco e uma alma fica saindo pela boca e chorando, pronto essa era a situação do Shika...). – _vai ser um ótimo simestre..._

_-E essa – _Anko disse chamando outra garota – _é Nekomada Tsuki... – _Tsuki, com as mesmas orelhas de gato entrou e fez uma reverencia – _escolha um local... Eu vou indo atrás do meu Kakashi-kun – _Anko disse isso, pulou pela janela, saiu correndo e gargalhando alto com uma risada maligna e gritando o nome KAKASHI-KUN! E depois disso gotas enormes surgiram na cabeça de todos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Jiraya vinha mais uma vez na sua cotidiana corrida pelas ruas roubando o maior numero de roupas de baixo femininas que conseguia pegar. Quando viu um homem com roupas de colegial sentado atrás de uma arvore lendo um livro.

-_Yo Kakashi! – _ele disse indo para trás da arvore e as mulheres assassinas passaram diretor correndo – _o que está fazendo aqui?_

_-Me escondendo da Anko... – _Kakashi respondeu – _muito bom o novo livro... Já o li nove vezes... – _ele retirou os olhos do livro e deu um sorrisinho.

-_Ah certo – _Jiraya o olhou surpreso. Sabia que seus livros eram obras primas, mas Kakashi era realmente muito viciado neles – _Hum... Ele foi lançado hoje... Mas eu estou terminando o mais novo exemplar, ainda está em rascunho..._

Kakashi o olhou com os olhos brilhando, como se o natal tivesse se repetido.

-_Eu bem... Faltam alguns retoques... – _Kakashi avançava sobre ele com um olhar assustador. – _eu... Amanhã eu trago a primeira copia pronta! – _ele exclamou assustado e viu Kakashi voltar ao chão e sentar.

-_Arigatou Jiraya-sama! – _Kakshi disse voltando ao livro.

-_De nada... De quem está fugindo – _Jiraya suspirou aliviado por não ter um fã o atacando.

-_Anko... – _ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro – _e o senhor?_

_-Das mulheres do distrito... Você sabe o de sempre... – _Jiraya disse sorrindo – _Oe é verdade o que Asuma estava resmungando... A Anko conseguiu domá-lo?_

Kakashi olhou para Jiraya com um olhar total de depressão. Ele foi fechou o livro abaixou a cabeça e ficou alisando o dedo no chão deprimido fazendo Jiraya o olhar assustado.

-_Eu... não tive escolha... –_ ele disse arrasado.

-_Animo Kakashi ela é um bom partido..._

_-KAKASHI – _Anko gritou.

-_JIRAYA TEME! – _Tsunade gritou

ESTIBAM DUPLO – cada uma deu uma voadora em um.

-_Finalmente te encontrei... – _Anko pegou o Kakashi desacordado e saiu o arrastando de volta para o castelo.

-_BAKA! BAKA! – _Tsunade sacudia Jiraya. – _Hum – _ela olhou para Anko arrastando Kakashi – _deveria proibir relação entre professores..._

_-Concordo..._

BAM – murro na cara.

-_BAKA! Cadê meu sutiã? – _ela disse depois de tirar o punho da boca dele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Oe Naruto o que é isso aqui? – _Kiba falou enquanto os garotos se trocavam ao fim de uma aula de educação física. Ele apanhou uma carta que caíra da camisa de Naruto.

-_Nani? – _Naruto respondeu confuso. – _acho que é a carta da Hinata-chan..._

-_Hum... – _Kiba o olhou irritado e nem pediu permissão para olhar a carta, abriu o envelope e leu – _te desafio para um duelo hoje na arvore oeste do colégio... – _ele balbuciou com uma cara de interrogação.

_-UM DUELO? – _Naruto olhou pra Kiba surpreso – _a Hinata... – _ele fechou os olhos para pensar no que fazer – _YOSH DUELO! – _Naruto colocou seu sobretudo preto nos ombros e saiu correndo.

-_Assinado... Uzumaki Naruto? – _Kiba terminou de ler mais confuso do que antes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hinata-sama! – _Neji gritou indo atrás da prima – _Gomen... Mas hoje não poderei ir para casa... Tem um novo membro no clube de artes marciais e eu tenho que ver o quanto ele é bom... Importa-se de ir sozinha?_

_-Não Neji-nii-san – _Hinata respondeu surpresa estivera presa em seus pensamentos. Quando acordara as pessoas já haviam saído para o intervalo. As aulas seguintes haviam sido de artes e eles não sentavam nas carteiras duplas, e por fim tiveram dois tempos de educação física. Será que ele vai? Ah e se ele me der um bolo... E se ele for me dar um fora... Porque eu tive que entregar aquela carta? Mas eu não posso deixar de ir para a arvore do oeste...

-_Daijouboka Hinata-sama? –_ Neji disse fitando a prima.

-_H-hai... – _ela respondeu corando ao perceber que estava pensando em Naruto novamente e se decidiu. Eu vou! E ela saiu correndo na direção da arvore do oeste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Onde está o Kakashi? – _Anko falou ao ver Asuma chegar à frente do cinema, ela e Kurenai já esperavam na frente do mesmo. Estavam usando roupas costumeiras, porem Asuma estava usando um terno e parecia extremamente nervoso.

-_Ele não chegou? – _Asuma disse confuso.

-_Não... – _Anko respondeu trincando os dentes fazendo Asuma recuar assustado.

-_Er... – _ele balbuciou nervoso – _é melhor comprarmos os ingressos... Ele vai chegar a tempo... Eu acho – _ele complementou na orelha de Kurenai que sorriu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Trin Trin Trin Trin Trin Trin Trin...

Kakashi levantou-se e bateu no despertador e constatou que era o telefone que tocava. Ele olhou pro relógio e viu que faltavam trinta minutos para o horário do filme que ele havia marcado de ver com Anko, Asuma e Kurenai.

-_Tenho que me apressar... – _então ele parou – _peraí o que estou fazendo? Ainda faltam MEIA-HORA... – _e deitou-se na cama novamente...

#--'# (Gaara: ele merece as voadoras que recebe... Eu: só um pouquinho...).

'**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_QUE PILHAGEM! – _Jiraya ainda gritava quando entrou na sala de Tsunade e esperou um murro, mas nada aconteceu. Ele olhou em volta e viu que ela estava tomando uma garrafinha de sakê – _Yo Tsunade... – _ele disse depositando seu lençol cheio de peças femininas num canto e sentando de frente pra ela e aceitando um pouco de sakê.

-_Finalmente você chegou – _ela disse séria.

-_Ah... É que está ficando difícil pegar meu tesouro... –_ ele apontou com a cabeça a trouxa de calcinhas e sutiãs – _mas o que você queria?_

_-Ah... Sobre Uchiha Sasuke... O Naruto... E a Akatsuki... – _ela disse séria, mas depois pausou.

-_E claro... Orochimaru – _Jiraya respondeu com um olhar igualmente sério.

**N/A: mais um cap finalizado... ;D... Eu acho que viajei bastante naqla parte do Sasori, mas tudo bem... Próximo capitulo vai ser beem grande, porque acho q vai ser um flashbackzinho explicando tudo o q ocorreu antes da chegada do Naruto... Devo postar amanhã de noite ou só na quinta porque também tenho que finalizar o cap da minha fic de Harry Potter, mas não deixem de passar aqui no site pra ver se eu up... E sim quem lê e não manda review... Por favor made... Nem que seja só pra dizer: Li sua fic... Mandem review por favor...**

**Até amanha ou quinta... ;D**


	9. Kissu's

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS!**

**Ah e seu eu puder a Hinata-chan será minha!!**

**Explicaçãozinha hoje sobre a akatsuki... o q eh a akatsuki?**

**Bem a akatsuki é uma gangue de delinqüentes de desertaram suas escolas e distritos, o lideres dele Pein, estudou na **_**Amegakure no Sato, **_**só q esta faliu e bem... Ele ficou puto da vida com as grandes escolas(q nem no anime ele eh p da vida com as cinco vilas) e decidiu q iria criar guerreiros tão poderosos com as doutrinas bijuu q assim os guerreiros das outras escolas não iam ter razão para existir, e assim acabar com o modo como as escolas são governadas pelos kage... Ou seja ele quer que se tornem escolas normais... Entenderam?**

**Bem agora sobre o fuinha-chan... Itachi... O Itachi fugiu de casa e matou seus pais e sua avó (sim a avó dele foi vê-lo escutando kelly key... é nisso q dah... Gaara: #O.O# eu nunca mataria por um motivo fútil desse... Eu: do q ce ta falando você derrubou o jarro na cabeça do seu pai porq ele te viu dançando musicas da eliana... Gaara: era pra morrer mermo!). E agora Sasuke qr se vingar dele... e hoje é só isso acho... ;D...**

**Reposta aos reviews:**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: sim ele é um baka baka mesmo! Mas é nisso q ele é bom em ser baka... Bem tem q ler pra saber neah? #XD#**

**s2Aninhocas2: hsusihuishu tbm adorei escrever o shika sendo espancado e aviso q isso é só o começo! (Gaara: ainda bem q num é comigo... Eu: você de vê tá chegando amanhã pelo sedex... Gaara: #T.T#). A Tema deve aparecer pelos próximos caps...**

**Loli.Potter: ah... a voadora foi perfeita #XD# talvez tenho uma quintupla com a chegada da Temari... E bem o Kakashi é mesmo um mulherengo...**

**Prisma159: - Gaara se esborraxa no chão com sua voadora eu fico com os olhos brilhando! – HA! PERFEITO! Que voadora... Você não qr ser minha segurança não? (Gaara ainda gemendo no chão: Nããããão... Eu me suicido se você fizer isso!). eu aff. Q estresse... Qm mandou insultar ela? Eu avisei... né sou contra mortes, mas sangue a vontade! InuNeko! Eu tive essa idéia repentinamente e acho q vai render uma boa comedia... isso tbm poq gosto do kiba, mas ele nunca via chegar perto da MINHA Hinata... (Gaara com uma bolsa de gelo na bochecha inchada: ela nunca foi sua...Eu: ahhhh mas era pra ser!). Bem... Acho q sim... Acho q no final até a Hinata e a Matsuri(se ela voltar a aparecer... Gaara: HEY! E eu vou pegar qm então? Eu: kiko... Gaara: #A.A#). vai dar uma voadora... Então acho q a Konan tbm... como assim ce concorda com o Gaara?? É bananeira rapah (Gaara: sou arrogante mas num sou cego...) provavelmente tbm tem voadora da tenten, o orochimaru esta tramando algo como motorista de ônibus, so q eu ainda num sei o q... bem o shika vai sofrer bastante mesmo... e isso antes da tema chegar... qndo ela chegar aih q ele tah f#di#o... e sim o naruto é o maior dos baka... sobre o segundo review: shushuishishui, eh q num tava afim d escrever uma luta e pediram pra eu num matar o sasori nem tranformá-lo em biba com o deidara, então... aih um final digno para o sasori e ele ainda mandou o Gaara pra sofrer em Konoha! (Gaara: maldito!). eu num devia dizer isso ñ, mas começo a achar q sim... vai ter nejiten... ah q nada pode mandar qntos reviews precisar, vou amar ler todos e responde-los!**

**Uchiha-Ron: sim se eu terminar esse cap hoje ainda, posto as duas hoje(dia 16) e se depender de min o kakashi vai levar muitas, mas muitas voadoras!!**

**s2 Thali: AHHHHHHHHHH TAH! Entendi... 13 aninhos só? (Gaara: tava dando em cima dela sim! Eu: tava nada! Só qria entender o negocio dela aprender a ler com cdz... Gaara: sei...) shuishuishus como assim o ultimo melão? LOL... vi sim a era do gelo... nunca tinha pensado por esse lado... (Gaara: ela eh louca... todos seus leitores tem problemas sérios de ler essa budega... eu: tuh vai levar outra voadora de outra leitora...). Ah InuNeko... Isso veio na minha cabeça do nada e vai render boas cenas acho... acho q sim... e alem disse deve ser caro sutiãs tão grandes... fora q ela uum gosta de usar sutiãs... #--'# acho q o kabuto eh mais como escravo sexual do orochimaru... (Gaara: esas fic tah se tornando de terror...) não... só gosto de ver os personagens inteligentes sofrendo... tipo o shika e kakashi... Hum... cinco voadoras... tenho q pensar em cinco garotas e um motivo forte para darem uma voadora quintupla (Gaara: naum por favor! #T.T# eu obdeço a partir de agora! Eu: q nada a vingança jah esta bolada... e a Thali vai me ajudar... Gaara: #T.T²²²#) q nada o shika vai apanhar bastante... ela deve voltar daqui a pouco... foi o menor comentário... fiquei chateado (Gaara: do q c tah falando foi enorme... Eu: foi nada...). e como assim sua fic, vai postar uma fic eh? Humm...**

**B1ker4: neeh... vai ser muito boa essa luta! (Gaara: num sei porq mais acho q vc tah me inrolando... ih Gaara acho q você vai ter q sofrer bastante até pro paredão vc foi indicado... Gaara: malditos alienados! Eu: #--'# ah e tbm acho q tem droga na areia... mas suspeito q seja cocaína, vez por outra eu vehjo o Gaara cheirando a areia dele Gaara: HEY... eh pra sentir o cheirinho de casa... Eu: #?.?#). **

**UchihaNanda: valeu pelo review!! Thanks mesmo! Continue acompanhando as cenas do kakashi...**

**Esse cap ia ser tipo todo flashbak, mas tava muito ruim, então eu apaguei a metade dele e o refiz com alguns flashbacks... ficou bem melhor agora... espero que gostem e mandem reviews...**

**Ah e sim... os casais ainda estão indefinidos! INDEFINIDOS! Mesmo que tenha uma insinuação de um casal nesse cap, não quer dizer que ele vai acontecer no final... Quando um casal se concretizar e eu tiver certeza disso eu aviso e até agora só há dois casais definidos: KakashixAnko e AsumaxKurenai**

**Mandem review e não me odeiem!**

**Capitulo 8 – Kissu's**

-_Oe Naruto... –_ Jiraya falou com os braços cruzados – _precisamos levar a serio seu treinamento... Ou você não ganhar o torneio chuunin? _

-_Mate Ero-senin... –_ Naruto respondeu manhoso engolindo outra grande quantidade de ramen – _Yosh! Estou pronto ikisou! – _Naruto disse se levantando após seu prato girar na mesa vazio.

-_Então vamos para as termas publicas... – _Jiraya disse com um sorriso cínico. Naruto concordou e eles foram espiar uma terma feminina publica.

-_Mas no que isso vai me ajudar no meu treinamento? –_ Naruto dizia olhando o corpo das mulheres com o nariz escorrendo sangue.

-_Você verá log..._

_-HENTAI! – _uma das mulheres apontou para os dois.

-_Você tem que correr e se desviar de todos os baldes, shampoos e qualquer coisa que elas lançarem... – _Jiraya empurrou Naruto tento da banheira. E as garotas começas a espancá-lo com muita força.

-_Ah que nostálgico... – _Jiraya disse sorrindo ao vislumbrar a cena do garoto loiro sendo pisoteado malignamente pelas mulheres de toalha e seminuas – _parece que foi hoje que o Sarutobi me trouxe aqui... Ou que eu trouxe o Minato... E quando ele trouxe o Óbito e o Kakashi... Isso sim é um treinamento decente..._

#--'#

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Aqueles foram treinamentos complicados, mas graças ao Jiraya-jiji, eu nunca mais perdi nenhuma luta... Ah não ser contra o Sasuke... Mas aquilo não contou. Naruto pensava correndo para a arvore. Mas porque a Hinata me desafiou para um duelo?

Ele chegou perto da arvore e viu aquela cabeleira negra que quando a luz do sol batia os deixava um pouco azulados. Não posso negar que ela é muito bonita... Até a chamaria para sair se não gostasse da Sakura-chan... Hum... Ela é realmente muito bonita...

Naruto terminou de subir o morro e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hinata.

-_N-na-nar-ru-t-to-k-ku-kun! – _ela gaguejou como nunca tinha feito antes sentindo seus rosto queimar intensamente. Não posso desmaiar! Não vou desmaiar! Não posso!

-_Yo Hinata! – _Naruto levantou a mão e ficou em guarda serio – _quando quiser podemos começar nosso duelo! – _ele ficou esperando o ataque da garota.

#--'# Hinata desmaiou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke caminhava lentamente pelas ruas. Eles estão demorando bastante... Mas fazia tempo que não me divertia como me diverti ontem... O dobe... Até que é legal. Ele disse depois de olhar para o céu bastante azulados e se lembrar de Naruto.

-_Não deveria ter ido atrás do Orochimaru... – _ele falou consigo mesmo e continuou a andar. – _como foi que conheci aquele maníaco mesmo? Lembro que foi no torneio chuunin..._

_**Flashback**_

-_Quem é você? – _Sasuke disse alarmado vendo um vulto de palito e gravata. Na sua frente com as costas para ele.

-_THRILLER! – _o homem gritou e começou a andar no moonwalk e ficou de lado para Sasuke – _kukukuku Sasuke-kun eu posso te ajudar a treinar!_

_-MICHAEL JACKSON! SOCORROOOOO! – _Sasuke gritou saindo correndo.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu mato! MATO ELE – _Anko disse na porta do cinema. Kurenai e Asuma entraram, pois a sessão acabara de começar. Então se viu pensando – _porque eu gosto daquele baka-hentai?_

_**Flashback**_

-_Oe quem é você? – _Anko comia seus dangos vendo sua televisão na sala dos professores examinando os alunos que ela selecionara para o torneio.

-_Yo – _o homem com vestes de colegiais adentrou na sala – _eu Hatake Kakashi... – _ele a olhou por um momento e depois correu para perto dela segurou suas duas mãos – _e quero casar com você... – _ele a beijou (já vimos que o Naruto não é o único don juan... Gaara: então a culpa dela correr atrás dele o tempo todo... é dele? Eu: acontece nas melhores famílias...).

BAM! – Kakashi levou um murro e foi parar do outro lado da sala.

-_Mas quem diabos pensa que é para chegar e beijar alguém assim... – _Anko disse com o rosto pegando fogo – _seu maldito – _e ela começou a pisar num Kakashi caído no chão.

-_Me perdoe linda dama – _ele deu um olhar galanteador a passou a mão no queixo – _mas sua beleza incrível me atraiu de tal modo que não pude ficar longe de você... – _ele apalpou a bunda dela.

BAM! – e mais um murro em cheio na cara.

-_Teme! – _Anko gritou pulando em cima dele mais sorrindo e gargalhando enquanto fazia isso. Ele tem espírito... E não é de se jogar fora...

-_Porque você nunca se declarou pra min? –_ Kurenai disse para Asuma, os dois estava espiando pela porta Anko pular e gritar ofensas para Kakashi enquanto gargalhava (Gaara: essas mulheres são muito sádicas... Eu: muito!).

-_Do que está falando mulher? Eu te pedi em namoro na frente de todo mundo no karaokê depois de recitar um poema e te dar um buquê de flores! – _Asuma retrucou irritado.

-_Mas não me roubou um beijo desse jeito..._

_-Cafajeste e Hentai... – _Asuma complementou.

#--'#

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kakashi corria na direção do cinema. Droga perdi a hora novamente... Ele abre um caderninho e começa a ler pequenas historinhas.

-_Qual delas eu uso? – _ele se perguntou nervoso – _droga a Anko vai me matar... Hum essa do cãozinho atropelado... È essa é realmente boa! _(Gaara: não é aquela... Eu: é ele roubou minha historinha... Gaara: isso vai dar em merda...).

Ele chegou na frente do cinema e encontrou uma mulher muito bonita com uma calça jeans e uma blusa de alcinha com uma têmpora pusando na testa.

-_KAKASHI! – _ela pulou no pescoço dele e começou a sacudi-lo freneticamente.

-_Yo Anko – _ele disse sorrindo, com aquele sorriso falso – _desculpe o atraso é que encontrai um cachorro atropelado e tive que levá-lo ao pronto socorro..._

_-MENTIRA! –_ e deu um murro na cara dele.

-_E quando saia do hospital te comprei essas flores – _ele complementou entregando umas três flores bem feias que havia arrancado de um terreno baldio a caminho do cinema – _perdoe-me meu amor... Ai shiteru – _ele disse galante.

-_Eu... – _Anko ficou paralisada olhando as flores e o beijou ardentemente.

-_Porque você não é assim? – _Kurenai disse chorando emocionada para a cena dos amigos, ela e Asuma agora compravam a pipoca.

-_Eu te odeio Kakashi... – _Asuma disse irritado olhando a cena de Anko dando um murro em Kakashi e depois o beijando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Temari estava em um trem que a levava de Konoha para Suna. Enquanto isso seus olhos estavam fixos nas nuvens.

-_Aquele baka preguiçoso... O que ele está fazendo agora? – _Temari disse sorrindo.

_**Flashback**_

-_Que problemático... Vou ter que lutar com outra mulher... – _Shikamaru resmungou limpando a orelha com o dedo mindinho.

-_Do que está falando seu preguiçoso baka! – _Temari gritou sacudindo seu leque e fazendo varias facas voarem dele. – _você via morrer hoje!_

_-Yare Yare... – _Shikamaru se desviou – _mas uma problemática..._

_-Quem é problemática aqui? – _ela disse dando um cascudo na cabeça dele.

-_ITAI! – _ele gritou pulando pra longe puxando duas cordas que havia preparada para a garota – _problemática..._

_-O que você fez comigo?!? – _Temari puxou as cordas que prendiam seus braços e pernas – _me solte seu teme! – _ela falou irritada se balançando, tentando se soltar.

-_Hum... Acho que você perdeu – _ele se aproximou dela – _você é uma problemática bem kawaii – _Shikamaru constatou com o rosto a centímetros do Temari. Ela tentou se soltar novamente e se desequilibrou para frente e... (você já sabem né... é bem clichêzinho isso... Gaara: O QUE HOUVE COM A MINHA NEE-SAN? Eu: #--'# ok aih vai...).

KISSU! – onomatopéia do barulho de um beijo.

Shikamaru a empurrou pelos ombros corado olhando para aquela garota que havia o beijado repentinamente. (Gaara: COMO ASSIM MINHA IRMÃ BEIJOU ELE? Eu: ué achei que você já havia superado isso... você parecia conformado que ele vai sofrer bastante com ela e... Gaara: ah eh... eh da temari que tou falanfo... pobre coitado...).

-_O que está fazendo sua problemática? –_ ele disse corado. O rosto de Temari esta com uma sombrinha (daquelas que não dá pra ver a expressão por um momento). Então ele viu os olhos dela pegando fogo.

-_TEME! – _Ela puxou os braços e pernas com tanta força que as cordas de aço. (sim de aço!!) toraram – _seu HENTAI! COMO OUSA A ME BEIJAR!_

_-Eu... Que? –_ Shikamaru recuava assustado. – _Eu... Não... Você que me beijou!_

_-TEME! – _ela pegou uma das facas e saiu correndo atrás dele –_ eu te mato!!_

_-AHHHH! Eu desisto! DESISTO! – _ele gritou fazendo gotas aparecerem no cocuruto de todos.

ESTIBAM – Temari o acertou com uma voadora fazendo-o cair e ela começou a pisar malignamente nele (eu: nossa bem que você disse que ele tava ferrado... Gaara: melhor ele do que eu...).

E depois de alguns minutos de Temari espancar o garoto, algumas pessoas a impediram de enfiar uma faca no pescoço do garoto que foi levado as pressas pra U.T.I.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Oe Tayuya eu sou seu senpai e você devia me obedecer e... – _Shikamaru resmungava enquanto os dois entravam na sala do clube de Go (xadrez japonês).

-_Quieto seu bostinha! A partir de agora você é meu escravo! – _ela disse o derrubando no chão puxando as pernas dele para perto de um tabuleiro.

-_Do que você está falando sua problemática? – _ele disse assustado então ela pisou naquele local dele. Isso naquele local que dói pra caramba! A alma dele começou a sair pela sua boca.

-_Você gemeu escravo seu bostinha! Quem mandou ser ousado naquele dia? – _ela pisou com um sorriso maligno naquele lugar.

_**Flashback**_

-_Porque eu sempre tenho que lutar com as garotas... Isso se torna sempre problemático – _Shikamaru avaliava Tayuya. Ela retirou sua flauta e começou a tocá-la. Shikamaru pulou para trás colocou os dedos no ouvido.

-_Ah é um bostinha esperto... Mas quem disse que essa musica é pra você? – _dois garotos que passavam pela ponte foram hipnotizados e começaram a avançar para cima de Shikamaru – _a musica sempre controla os bostinhas! – _ela disse dando uma gargalhada maligna.

-_Droga – _Shikamaru desviou e chutou um dos garotos – _não posso machucá-los seriamente._

_-Então é melhor você se ajoelhar perante min! Porque senão irá morrer seu bostinha! – _Tayuya cuspiu a ultima palavra com um sorriso cínico e voltou a tocar a musica. O garoto que havia levado o chute sacou uma faca e Shikamaru foi forçado a nocauteá-lo, mas para sua surpresa ele se levantou – _já disse que não adianta... Aqui será seu tumulo seu monte de merda..._

_-Mas que garota problemática... – _Shikamaru amarrou uma linha de aço bem fina de um lado da ponte se jogou da ponte.

Tayuya o olhou paralisada. O rio que corria embaixo deles era muito forte. Era suicídio fazer isso.

Então ele surgiu do outro lado e acabou caindo por cima dela. A flauta dela escorregou de sua mão e os garotos que controlava caíram no chão desmaiados. Os dois estavam com os rostos bem próximos.

-_Que está fazendo seu bostinha? – _ela disse tentando se livrar dele, mas ele segurava os braços dela e sua pernas estavam em cima da barriga dela.

-_Te imobilizando... – _ele disse com um sorriso.

Tayuya tentou dar uma cabeçada na testa dele. Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça e...

KISSU! – mas que beijoqueiro esse Shika em?

Os dois ficaram com os olhos arregalados e Tayuya chutou aquele local de Shika. (Gaara: tem certeza que ele ainda consegue andar? Eu: depois de um tempo ele se acostumou assim como o Kakashi... Gaara: eu não vou ter sobrinhos... Eu: você não se importa dele está traindo a Tema? Gaara: me importaria se ela num fosse aparecer e..).

Duas facas foram na direção da garota de cabelos cor de rosa que saltou para trás e pegou sua flauta.

-_O que estavam fazendo? – _ela esbravejou vermelha. A cena que vira foi Shikamaru em cima de Tayaya e ela com o joelho naquele lugarzinho que fez Shikamaru ficar deitado no chão.

-_É a sua namoradinha seu bostinha?!? – _Tayuya disse irritada. –_ pode ficar com ele... – _ela chutou Shikamaru para os pés de Temari.

-_E quem disse que eu quero ele – _Temari pissava em Shikamaru irritada. Como ele pode beijar essa biscate? – _fique com ele você sua vaca! – _e Shikamaru foi chutado ´para o outro lado, cuspindo uma boa quantidade de sangue.

_-Quem é vaca aqui sua chifruda! – _Tayuya chutou Shikamaru ainda no ar. E o garoto se tornou uma bola de futebol... Até que as duas o chutaram ao mesmo tempo e ele caiu no rio.

-_BOSTINHA /PREGUIÇOSO! – _as duas gritaram pulando no rio. Elas conseguiram levá-lo para margem. Agora noventa por cento da alma de Shikamaru saia pela sua boca. (Gaara: nossa ele é meio imortal né... Eu: é... ele e o Kakashi são bem mais imortais do que o Hidan e o Kakuzou...).

-_Deixarei você cuidar dele por hora... – _Tayuya disse e saiu correndo na direção do distrito do som.

-_ACORDE SEU PREGUIÇOSO!_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

_-Quem mandou roubar meu primeiro beijo seu bostinha! – _ela disse pisando mais forte ainda naquele local (nossa isso dois muito... Gaara: eu preciso olhar?).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Você é o Neji-senpai? – _Kimimaro falou olhando o garoto com kimono e cabelos negros.

-_Hai... Você é o Kimimaro-kouhai_(contrario de senpai)_? – _Neji disse olahdno o garoto com um kimono e cabelos alvos.

-_Hai –_ Kimimaro respondeu e os dois fizeram uma reverencia. E começaram a lutar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que está fazendo aí? – _Kiba disse ao lado de Akamaru obeservando um garoto gordo no jardim.

-_Estou plantando... – _Jiroubou.

-_Eu percebi... – _ele desdenhou e então deixou Akamaru sair para fazer suas necessidades.

-_E porque perguntou seu Inu-baka? – _Tsuki falou aparecendo com um regador na mão e entregando para Jiroubou.

-_O que está fazendo aqui Neko-baka? – _Kiba disse surpreso.

-_Eu sou do clube de jardinagem... Seu baka... AHHH! – _Ela gritou quando Akamaru foi cheira-la e ela subiu em uma arvore – _tire esse monstro de perto de min..._

_-Não é um monstro é o Akamaru... Não sabia que existia clube de jardinagem aqui em Konoha... –_ Kiba disse em meio a gargalhadas. A garota o fuzilou com os olhos e Kiba puxou o cachorro para longe da arvore e Tsuki desceu.

-_E não existia... – _Jiroubou respondeu calmamente terminando de colocar um metro quadrado de grama – _mas agora existe..._

_-Hum... Interessante – _Kiba falou sorrindo – _quem é o senpai?_

_-Eu – _respondeu Jiroubou limpando as mãos e contemplando o seu feito. Onde antes havia um campo de terra havia um gramado agora.

-_Vou falar com Hana-nee-chan – _e ele saiu correndo na direção de um prédio mais afastado.

-_O que ele quer afinal – _Tsuki perguntou irritada finalmente regando o gramado.

-_Acho que entrar no clube..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que será que Sasuke-kun está fazendo? – _Sakura se perguntou terminando de comprar a comida do jantar num mercadinho – _poderíamos sair juntos..._

_-Só nos seus sonhos testuda... – _Ino disse, e Sakura se virou e viu que a amiga estava acabara de entrar no mercadinho, pois sua cesta estava vazia.

-_Do que está falando porca? O Sasuke-kun me salvou ontem! – _ela disse orgulhosa.

-_Não na verdade ele me salvou! – _Ino disse irritada.

-_Chomp... Acho que ele salvou o Naruto – _Chouji abriu um pacote de batatas fritas e empurrou seu carrinho cheio de comida para longe das garotas. As duas ficaram se olhando irritadas. Por algum motivo aparente Sakura esperou Ino terminar suas compras, as duas eram vizinhas.

Ainda discutiam quem tinha mais chances com Sasuke quando chegaram a casa de Ino e viram um grande embrulho estranho na porta da casa da loira. (Gaara: o que é isso? Eu: que você ta fazendo aqui? Gaara: ué que eu saiba sou o contra-regra... Eu: IKKI! – ikki aparece. Ikki: sim patron? Eu: manda ele pro local que ele merece... Gaara: ei... ei... Ikki: AVEEEEEEEEEE FENIX... Gaara voa... Eu: hum... isso fica bem silencioso sem ninguém né? Hum Ikki? Ikki: pois não patron? Eu: me traz o fuinha-chan! Ikki: é pra já... POW CRACK... ... ... Ikki joga um Itachi machucado na cadeira do Gaara, Itachi: você já me expulsou duas vezes daqui... Eu: tah bom... IKKI! ... AVEEEEE FENIX! E Itachi voa... Traz o Suigetsu sim? – Ikki abre a torneira e dela o Suigetsu sai e depois senta do meu lado. Suigetsu: prazer... Eu: finalmente o bom contra-regra... Bem a partir de agora você será o contra regra #2, o Gaara é o #1... Sempre que o Gaara estiver em cena você tem obrigação de comentar... Bem quando ele estiver aqui você pode simplesmente implicar com ele iai o que achou? Suigetsu: posso comentar sobre a vida dos outros sem apanhar da Karin? EU VOU SIMPLESMENTE ADORAR! Eu: ótimo... Voltando a fic...).

-_O que será isso? – _Ino fala chutando com o pé o embrulho que resmungou de dor. (Sim resmungou de dor... Já devem imaginar quem seja não? Suigetsu: deve ser um idiota! Eu: com certeza! Suigetsu: e um grande idiota! Eu: onde você esteve esse tempo todo? Como pude trabalhar sem um bom contra-regra por tanto tempo? Suigetsu: tava nos canos... Eu: #--'#).

-_Itai... – _o embrulho falou ao receber outro chute de Ino.

-_Ele fala! – _Ino falou colocando as mãos na boca – _o que diabos é isso? – _ela já havia largado as compras no chão.

-_Deve ser um humano... – _Sakura disse com uma gota no cocuruto e ajudou Ino a desembrulhar o embrulho revelando um garoto com um braço retorcido, muito ferido e cabelos ruivos. Ele tinha grandes olheiras.

-_AH UM ZUMBI! MORRE MORRE! – _Ino pisava num Gaara semi-consciente (Suigetsu: eu sabia que era um baka! Eu: neeeh).

-_INO! Não! – _Sakura tentava segurar a amiga que não parava de chutar Gaara! (Vocês queriam o sangue do coitado e aí está ele... Suigetsu: adorei essa cena! Eu: me two! Gaara aparece: EU NÃO! Eu e Suigetsu: que está fazendo aqui? Gaara: eu desmaiei então não preciso ficar lá... Eu: ah certo... vamos continuar...) Ino pisou naquele local em que todo homem tem medo que pisem, a alma de Gaara já havia saído dois quintos do corpo passou a ser quatro quintos. (Gaara: ITAI! Eu e Suigetsu: itai... Gaara: pare por favor... – segurando minhas vestes e implorando – Eu o olho com pena: não posso... os leitores querem o seu sangue... Suigetsu: tah começando a doer em min... Gaara: por favor... Eu: tah certo...). Sakura puxou Ino para longe de Gaara.

-_O que você esta fazendo Sakura temos que matar aquele ZUMBI! – _ela disse histérica apontando para o Gaara, semi-morto. (Gaara: me mata vai... Eu: não... Jashin-sama vai ficar irritado se eu matar uma pessoa que ainda vai sofrer muito Gaara: #T.T# Suigetsu: cara você é meu ídolo! Eu: thanks!).

-_INO-PORCA! Esse zumbi que você está pisando é o Gaara! – _ela apontou para o kanji de amor na testa dele. – _não ta vendo o kanji?_

_-Ah é... E daí? – _Ino disse sem se importar se preparando pra outro chute.

-_Ele... É o Kazekage esqueceu? – _então a ficha caiu e Ino a olhou amedrontada.

-_Ka-ka-kaze-kazeka-ka-kage? –_ Ino balbuciou no chão – _ele vai me matar!_

_-Não se ele não souber... – _Sakura falou calmamente (Gaara: mas eu sei e vou mata-la! Eu: num vai nada... Você esquece tudo o que vê aqui ah não ser que eu deixe você lembrar tipo como fiz com o Sasori e o Kakashi... Gaara: porque você faz isso comigo? Eu: vingança... – Sasuke aparece do nada – Oe autor... Você poderia me dar umas aulas de como ser tão bom em vingança? Suigetsu: Yo Sasuke! Sasuke: o que está fazendo aqui era pra estar trabalhando.. Eu: hum... é bom ser admirado e respeitado... – todos m e ignoram, Sasuke reclama com Suigetsu que o ignora e Gaara continua a chorar desesperadamente... Eu: CALEM A BOCA! Sasuke vai querer ocupar a cadeira de convidado? – sim agora tenho dois contra-regras e uma cadeira para convidados! – Hunf! Só pra aprender como se vingar... Suigetsu: o primeiro passo é não ser EMO! Sasuke: repeete que te quebro a cara! Eu: mas ele tem razão ser emo não leva a nada! E eu odeio emos... VOCÊ É EMO! – Eu falo surpreso – Ah seu maldito! – chuto ele, Suigetsu se junta a min e começamos a pisar nele – ODEIO EMOS! ODEIO EMOS! AH MALDITOS EMOS! – Eu piso com mais raiva até que Ikki me segura – Oe patron... Muita violência para a censura da fic... – eu levemente envergonhado – Oo... me desculpem... Ikki leve esse emo de merda pra fora daqui... E vamos a fic...).

-_Mas..._

_-Vamos levá-lo pra sua casa e cuidar dele lá... – _Sakura e Ino o carregaram para dentro.

-_Mas e meus pais?_

_-Eles não estão viajando? – _Sakura olha a amiga confusa.

-_Ah eh... – _Ino coloca a lingüinha pra fora e da um murrinho na cabeça – _bem vamos dar um jeito nos ferimentos dele..._

_-Certo..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Hidan! Pode parar com isso?_ – Pein disse já irritado com a dança de três horas de Hidan para Jashin-sama (ele é um infiel! Suigetsu: com certeza! Água patron? Eu: sim... – ele corre trás uma água com dois gelos – arigatou... Suigetsu: de nada patron... Gaara: puxa-saco... Suigetsu: baka... Eu: vamos a fic..).

-_Infiéis... – _Hidan para com a dança – _o que querem?_

_-Bem... Como não temos nenhum aluno... Você e o Kakuzou vão atrás da garota com a doutrina do nibi... E Deidara e Tobi... – _Pein se vira para os outros dois.

-_TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! – _Tobi grita.

ESTIBAM!

-_Não grite enquanto faço meu castelo de origami – _Konan diz voltando-se para uma pilha de origamis caídos que despencaram com o grito de Tobi.

-_Bem... Não grite Tobi – _Pein diz assustado. – _e vocês dois vão atrás do velhote que tem a doutrina do sanbi..._

_-Hai Pein-sama! Vamos seu ridículo – _Deidara fala arrastando Tobi para o elevador da esquerda enquanto Hidan já aguardava o da direita.

-_Vamos Kakuzou! Quanto mais tempo demorarmos, mas vai demorar para eu continuar com a dança para Jashin-sama! – _Hidan disse irritado.

-_Já vou... Você e seu deus idiota que não deixam eu fazer uma vistoria completa e LUCKY – _ele diz se jogando no chão e achando cinco centavos – _é meu! Eu achei! – _ele a coloca no bolso cuidadosamente e corre para o elevador puxando Hidan para que ninguém tentasse recuperar amoeda.

-_Patéticos... – _Itachi sussurrou.

-_Você não vai atrás da Kyuubi Itachi? – _Konan falou tirando os olhos do castelo.

-_Estou com preguiça... – _ele responde deitando-se no sofá.

Onde eu arrumei um grupo tão... Excêntrico? Pein pensava irritado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hinata... Hinata? Daijouboka? – _Naruto falou com Hinata no seu colo. Aquilo não fazia sentido, porque a garota o desafiara para um duelo e desmaiara do nada ao vê-lo... Hinata era muito estranha.

A garota começou a abrir seus olhos lentamente e viu um rosto bem próximo ao seu. Sentiu um cheiro cítrico que ela tanto amava. E ao vislumbrar aqueles orbes azuis levantou-se rapidamente e bateu a testa contra a de Naruto.

-_Itai – _os dois falaram com a mão na testa ficando de frente.

-_Porque me desafiou Hinata? – _Naruto falou ainda naquela posição.

-_De-desa-fi-fio? Q-que d-de-desa-fio N-naru-to-k-kun? –_ Hianta gaguejou sentindo suas pernas virarem pedra e a impedirem de correr pra longe dali.

-_Da carta de desafiou que me entregou – _ele colocou a mão dentro jaqueta, achando que havia guardado a carta de desafio que Kiba lera e tirou a carta que Hinata escrevera – _essa aqui... Veja... "Naruto-kun, a muito tempo venho querendo dizer isso a você, uma coisa que tenho guardado em meu coração, mas eu tenho que..." espera essa não é a carta de desafio... Eu nunca li essa carta! – _Naruto falou surpreso e parando de ler.

Hinata que estava muito vermelha escutando Naruto ler sua carta ficou branca. Ele não leu? Mas... Não posso deixar ele ler isso... Não posso! Ela puxou a carta das mãos de Naruto.

-_HEY! Eu quero ler isso – _ele pulou pra cima dela. E caiu por cima dela a... (não posso escrever isso... é duro demais para min... Suigetsu: calma patron... é só uma fic... - eu estou chorando no cantinho da sala alisando o dedo no chão e Suigetsu está dando tapa nas minhas coisas como consolo - ela ainda pode ficar com você na historia original... Gaara: mas ele nem está na... – Suigetsu e eu lançamos a ele um olhar assassino – Gaara: é cara o mundo não acabou... você talvez ainda consiga outra garota... Eu: mas a Hinata-chan... Gaara: deixa que faço essa parte... Eu: thanks você é um amigão... Suigetsu: #--'#). Então o baka bizarro do Naruto (narração do Gaara) caiu por cima da garota de cabelos negros azulados que esqueci o nome, ela passou os braços para o alto e Naruto avançou só que perdeu o equilíbrio e seu rosto se encontraram...

KISSU! – eu sempre quis escrever isso...

Bem aí o Naruto e a garota dos cabelos negros azulados ficaram se encarando então... Huhuhu (risada maligna). Hinata (lembrei o nome dela!) levantou o joelho bem naquele lugar... Deve ter doido... O Naruto caiu de lado e ela estava escarlate e meio fora de si. Com um sorriso assustador no rosto.

-_Itai... Hinata eu... – _Mas o que o Naruto ia dizer nunca soubemos porque Hinata... (Eu: acho que posso continuar daqui thanks Gaara... Gaara:disponha... – voltamos pra narração original).

Hinata estava fora de si com um sorriso maníaco no rosto quando chutou Naruto para bem longe. Ele saiu voando do alto do monte e se esborrachou ao lado da piscina.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então foi isso que ocorreu com Uchiha Sasuke? E o Orochimaru onde está? – _Jiraya disse serio.

-_Não sabemos, só o que sabemos é que Sasuke o venceu e pediu para acolhermos os garotos do som, mas o Sasuke ainda não parece ter se acostumado novamente com Konoha, ele parece aguardar alguém... – _Tsunade disse seria, então eles ouviram o barulho de um prato quebrando – _quem está ai?_

_-Gomen Tsunade-sama... – _Shizune disse entrando na sala – _não queria atrapalhar..._

_-Você ainda está por aqui Shizune? Deveria arrumar um namorado ou vai ficar pra titia... – _Tsunade comentou seria. SUA VELHA MALDITA! Se eu ficar pra titia é porque você nunca me dá folga! Shizune pensava com aquele sorrisinho – _até o tarado do Kakashi já se arranjou com a sádica da Anko... – _quem ela está chamando de sádica? Jiraya pensou olhando para Tsunade assustado, pois ela era o exemplo de sadismo em pessoa.

­-_Eu vou arrumar um namorado em breve... – _Shizune disse vermelha.

-_Não se preocupe Shizune-chan seus problemas acabaram... – _ele se levantou e inchou o peito de orgulho – _eu Jiraya-san serei seu novo..._

ESTIBAM!

-_Você fica quieto seu ero-jiji! – _Tsunade disse depois de uma voadora. Fazendo uma gota surgir na cabeça de Shizune.

**N/A chegamos ao fim de mais m capitulo... algum comentário Suigetsu? Suigetsu: você foi ótimo patron... Eu: thanks... Gaara? Gaara: por favor faz a Ino tropeçar e deixar uma faca cair no meu coração pra que eu morra... Não quero viver na casa dela... Eu; nah... Eu jah te ajudei hoje...**

**Madem review por favor**

**E até amanha ou sexta!**

**;D**


	10. Os Ferimentos de Gaara

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu está em fase de contratação...**

**Explicaçãozinha:**

**ESTIBAM – voadora**

**BAM – murro na boca**

**CROCK – cascudo**

**TAP – tapa na cara**

**KISSU – beijo**

**POFT – algo caindo na cabeça de alguém**

**Soh**

**Reposta aos reviews**

**s2Aninhocas2: thanks thanks, eh q demorei um pouco pra refazer o ultimo cap... tabm amei as cenas do shika!**

**Loli.Potter: como disse os casais não tão definidos, provavelmente vai ter cenas NaruSaku em breve... mas é q achei o momento certo pra colocar uma cena NaruHina, espero q vc continue a ler #;D# Suigetsu: claro q ela vai continuar a ler ela é uma sadica... Eu: cala a boca Suigetsu: que patron baka!**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: é foi bem lindinho... soh seria mais lindo se fosse eu no lugar do Naruto... Gaara: lah vai ele começar com essa esquisitisse... Suigetsu: quall? Gaara: ele é obcecado pela Hinata... Eu: PAROU! Thanks pelo review continua a acompanhar!**

**Uchiha-Ron: shuishuihsuihus... Coitado do seu monitor... Suigetsu: vc desperdiçou água! #O.O# água é super importante e o aquecimento global... Su: porque vc só faz comentários imbecis? Suigetsu: mas o aqcimento global... Eu: esquece... eh vei vou ver se continuo com .lembranças...**

**B1ker4: neeh ela surtou e ainda bem q ela surtou... Gaara: serio vc precisa de um psicólogo... Suigetsu: de um terapeuta tbm... isso é obsessão cara... Eu: calem-se! Bem... voltando ao reeview... e não ela num tah parecendo o Gaara o Gaara é BIZARRO! E a Hinata eh lindinha e... Gaara: HEY pode não me meter no meio? Eu: tah... Gaara: não thanks soh curto as de Suna! São misturadas com areia e... Ops qr dizer... num gosto dessas coisas Suigetsu: q beleza um viciado e um obsessivo... Eu e Gaara: e um idiota! Eu – olhos brilhando – vêem isso q é fã! Tah ansioso e td mais! Gaara e Suigetsu: #--'#. Eu: hum... Orochimaru Jackson rules! \o/**

**Prisma159: humm er... como dizer isso... não vou poder tah te contratando porq a empresa de seguranças que eu contratei jah tem seus seguranças e eles o mandam qndo precisar... Gomen... Gaara: ufaa Eu: eh o mundo tah realmente perdido... e digamos q isso não vai parar... Jah temos o Naruto e Konohamaru... #O.O# Orochimaru Jackson ruleia \o/... Ah eh q tava meio entediado aih coloquei ela daqle jeito... malz... promeo uma Kurenai diferente agora Suigetsu: promessa de político... Eu: cala a boca inutil Suigetsu: mas a CPMF foi cortada porqe os políticos... Gaara: eu mereço... – CROCK – Eu: bem voltando... Gaara: HEY! Meu irmão num eh biba... ele soh... ... ... gosta de marionetes.. Suigetsu: seu imao eh biba? Eu: shuishuishuihsui(risada)... Gaara fica puto e vira de costas. Eu: eh o Neji e o Kimimaro são bem educados diferente do resto do povo... Suigetsu: q vc tah insinuando ô comedia? Eu: #--'# mas pra Tsuki é sim um monstro... neeeh foi ótimo a Ino pisando no Gaara! Gaara: malditas leitoras sádicas que assistem ao BBB Suigetsu: vc assistiu ontem? Vc viu o q aqle cara falou pra mina? Gaara: alienação maldita q atinge a população... Eu: #--'# bem a Hinatazinha-chan não foi abduzida ela só surtou... ... vai entender logo... eu percebi q vc usou bastante Ctrl-c e Ctrl-v... SEGUNDO REVIEW: nossa isso tah virando costume hein? Ah sobre GaaIno – tou cochichando pro Gaara num ouvir – eu tbm gosto do ship, mas ainda tou meio em duvida... na verdade tou em duvida em quase todos os ships.. #--'# e cah pra nois eu percebi que parece mais com uma planta carnívora, mais num vou abrir pro Gaara né? #XD#**

**Gabriores-kun: #O.O# foi malzzzzzzz... mas eh q tinha q acontecer... Mas não se desespere ainda ta nada decidido... E espero q independente do ship q acontecer vc continue a ler a fic e a mandar reviews... Suigetsu: soh num vai me colocar com a vadia da karin... – Karin aparece... ESTIBAM... Suigetsu agoniza no chão ela pede licença e sai... Eu: bem... ce entendeu o recado...**

**s2 Thali: Gaara te olha com medo e se joga atrás do Suigetsu que te olha indiferente... Eu: eh bom mesmo o Gaara merece... estou aberto a sugestões sobre como torturar ele... Suigetsu: putz mais uma autora sádica e baka... Gaara: não faria isso se fosse vc... Suigetsu: pra min ela pode fazer alguma coisa... ... Eu: bem espere a resposta e verá... Gaara: vou no banheiro! – ele corre e tranca a porta. Eu: sei lah eu acho assustador demais mecher com as relações do Orochimaru Jackson... Melhor deixar quieto... Suigetsu: frouxo... Eu: entao vai lah e vê os vídeos do Orochima vai vai! – Suigetsu finge q eu num tou ali – Eu: Hunf... poste sua fic adoraria ler... sim sim o vovô saru eh meio tarado... lembra do Naruto fazendo o Sexy no Jutsu pra ele? É bem nostálgico pro Jiraya... OE GAARA SAI DAÍ COVARDE – Gaara abre um pouquinho da porta e me olha assustado – Gaara: ela jah foi? Eu: não mais vc aceitou o contrato lembra? Se num vier te meto um processo Gaara: #T.T# - ele se senta na cadeira e num para de olhar para os lados assustado... – Eu: sinceramente não sei ql foi o motivo acho q alguma mulher pisou forte demais naqle lugar e o orochimaru nunca mais foi o mesmo... Suigetsu: concordo... Gaara: #O.O# Eu: ah eu num sei se são... mas o Orochimaru Jaackson ruleia \o/! eh o kakashi eh um cara preparado! Gaara: um erro sem vergonha... Suigetsu: uma vergonha o Zabuza-senpai ter perdido pra ele... – Gaara corre ao ver vc gritando sangue do Gaara, eu seguro ele pela gola da camisa – Eu: hum... esse cap promete sangue sabaku... Gaara começa a rezar para Alá... Eu: TIO?!?!? Gaara: AHHHHHHH TOMOU TOMOU! – apontando pra min que estou olhando no espelho para ver se tenho algum cabelo branco... – Eu: PORQUE TIO?!? Gaara: acho é bom! Suigetsu: qm num tem opinião?!? Gaara: TOMOU TAMBEM! HAHAHHA TOMA! – ele aponta pra min e pro Suigetsu no cantinho alisando o dedo no chão e fica gargalhando. – Gaara: vou responder a partir de agora... Hum... Sobre isso depende da agencia de seguranças... Soubemos que o Hyoga faz um bom tabalho junto ao Ikki, quando precisarmo ele será usado... Mas ainda não sabemos informar quando... Ah o autor é do signo de câncer e é o risdiculo mascara da morte, junto com o afrodite eles são os dois piores cavaleiros de ouro... – Gaara pula da cadeira ao ver VOCE ME DANDO UMA VOADORA! Eu caio desacordado ainda com lagrimas no rosto por ter sido chamdo de TIO! Suigetsu se encolhe e começa a ter medo de vc... Gaara: nossa vc é sádica e não respeita nem o autor... Hum... Suigetsu precisa acordar ele pra fic começar... – Suigetsu joga água fria em min e eu acordo com o rosto inchado das lagrimas e das voadoras – Eu: como vc pode? Eu te admirava... seus reviews são perfeitos e agora... Gaara: vamo logo tah demorando muito... Suigetsu: vai baka! Eu: hunf... acho q num vai ter gai-feminina naum ngm merece uma gai e deveria ser assustador um mulher feito o gai... – eu vejo seus beijos... – ANKO SAKURA! OLHEM ISSO! - #A.A# dou uma risada maligna... ESTIBAM DUPLO – as duas limpam as mãos – Anko: pra vc não se meter com o MEU KAKASHI-KUN! Sakura: atrevida... – Gaara e Suigetsu se esconderam pra num sobra pra eles e as duas somem do estúdio – Gaara: e aqle necocio de não agredir os leitores? Eu: shii ninguém vai saber disso... Gaara: bem acho q isso foi merecido e... ESTIBAM DUPLO – eu e Gaara caímos com suas voadoras... Suigetsu: bem... espera soh um pouquinho... – ... ... ... Ele volta comendo um chessburguer – ele não deixa a gente comer no estúdio sabe... hum chessburguer de peixe – ele saboreia o chessburguer e faz varias futilidades ateh q nos acorda...**

**E aí vai o capitulo, mas antes tenho que dizer que estou meio que com um bloqueio para escrever por isso não sei se vai ficar muito bom.. Gaara: como se alguma vez tivesse ficado bom... Suigetsu: autor com desculpas esfarrapadas...**

**#¬¬#**

**Aí o cap:**

**Capitulo 9 – Os Ferimentos de Gaara**

**(Gaara: que droga de nome de ap é esse? Eu: é o nome do cap agora cala a boca e vamos começar...)**

Sakura finalmente saiu da casa de Ino para comprar faixas para colocar na mão de Gaara que tinha um corte profundo. A loira havia ficado terminando de imobilizar p braço quebrado dele.

A garota de cabelos róseos saiu da farmácia cabisbaixa ao ver que já era noite e foi então que viu um garoto de cabelos negros deitado no telhado de uma casa olhando as estrelas.

-_Sasuke-kun? – _ela o chamou timidamente.

Ele tirou os olhos das estrelas olhou para ela e voltou a olhar para as estrelas a ignorando completamente.

-_Sasuke-kun... O que está fazendo aí? – _ela voltou a chamar um pouco frustrada.

-_Observando as estrelas – _Sasuke respondeu secamente.

-_Ah... Certo... –_ a garota ficou sem jeito e olhou para ele e viu que os olhos cor de ônix estavam fixos nela – _é aqui que você mora?_

_-Sim... – _ele respondeu voltando a deitar.

-_O céu está bonito – _hoje ela imitou o movimento dele olhar para o céu estrelado.

-_Hunf –_ ele respondeu. A garota abaixou a cabeça frustrada e saiu andando.

-_Para onde está indo? – _Sasuke falou se sentando novamente.

-_Pra casa da Ino... Tenho que levar essas faixas – _ela mostrou o que comprara com um sorriso por ele ter puxado assunto.

-_Pra quem são? Vocês se machucaram? – _ele indagou.

-_Pra o Gaara... – _Sakura respondeu deixando Sasuke mais curioso – _ele ah... Apareceu por lá bastante ferido... _(Suigetsu: a torneira ficou aberta... Eu:? Gaara: o q isso tem haver? Suigetsu: bem a torneira está aberta... Eu: você interrompeu a fic pra dizer essa besteira? Suigetsu: não é besteira... A torneira está aberta estamos desperdiçando água e quando a água doce do mundo acabar eu vou desaparecer e depois todos vão morrer – CROCK DUPLO – Eu e Gaara: então vá fechar seu baka! – nós nos olhamos desconfiados – Eu: você não é tão imprestável Gaara: idem).

_-Certo – _ele deitou-se novamente e voltou a observar o céu.

Sakura sentiu uma vontade de ir lá e chutar a cara dele, mas nunca iria fazer aquilo, conhecia Sasuke e sabia que o forte dele não eram as palavras. Ela saiu caminhando até ser chamada.

-_Você já vai?_

_-O Gaara... Precisa das faixas... – _ela respondeu corada.

-_Hunf... Certo... – _ele pareceu irritado e voltou a olhar as estrelas enquanto Sakura caminhava de volta para a casa da amiga com um pequeno sorrisinho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_ITAI! O que está fazendo mulher? – _Gaara resmungou após Ino imobilizar dois dedos da mão esquerda dele.

-_Imobilizando seus dedos machucados... E não me chame de mulher meu nome é Yamanaka Ino... – _ela falou irritada, aquele ruivo era um tanto quanto mandão.

-_Pois tenha cuidado..._

_-Você vai chorar? – _ela disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-_Não... Mais se machucar muito vou acabar te atacando por reflexo... – _ele disse sério e o sorriso desapareceu do rosto dela. –_ em que buraco eu vim... ITAI!!!!! – _ele gritou após ela apertar forte o dedo dele.

-_Não chame minha casa de buraco seu mal agradecido! Eu salvei sua vida..._

_-Depois de quase me matar... Olhe onde enfia essa agulha mulher! – _Gaara a repreendeu quando ela começara a costurar o corte na mão direita dele.

-_Estou tentando fechar o ferimento seu baka!_

_-Tanto faz – _ele respondeu e ficou calado.

-_Fale alguma coisa seu baka – _Ino disse finalmente irritada após alguns minutos de silencio em que só se escutava o barulho dela limpando com algodão o sangue que continuava a sair do ferimento que ela costurava.

-_Não tenho o que falar – _o ruivo respondeu friamente.

-_É idiota ficar em silencio..._

_-Só os idiotas abrem a boca para moscas entrarem... – _ele devolveu no mesmo tom. Ele tem razão... O Naruto é o maior exemplo disso... (e o Suigetsu também... Suigetsu: Hey! Eu sempre falo coisas construtivas com que à porta está entreaberta... - CROCK – ITAI Eu: vá fechar e não me interrompa por besteiras... Saudades do tempo que não havia comentários idiotas e só o silencio mortal do Gaara...).

-_VADIA TESTUDA-CHAN! – _uma voz foi ouvida por eles quando Ino dava o ultimo ponto e puxou a agulha forte demais fazendo Gaara sentir uma dor alucinante.

-_SUA MULHER DESMIOLADA! – _ele gritou ao puxar a mão pra longe dela.

-_Essa voz... –_ Ino foi até a porta e viu quem achava que iria ver. Sai estava na porta de Sakura com uma caixa de chocolates – _Sai o que faz aqui?_

_-Ah por... Poderosa loira linda-chan! – _Sai disse com um sorriso e uma gota surgindo em sua nuca. Gaara caminhou até a entrada e viu aquele garoto estranho. – _e quem é esse?_

_-Sabaku no Gaara – _ele respondeu friamente perto do ouvido de Ino fazendo-a pular assustada para frente com a face corada. Só agora que deu pra ver que Gaara estava com uma camisa cheia de flores com o nome "Floricultura Yamanaka". Ino havia trocado a camisa dele, porque a outra estava destruída.

-_Prazer meu nome é Sai... Hum vamos ver um apelido pra você – _ele abriu os olhos dele e viu o kanji do amor – _Amor hum... – _Essa vai ser difícil... (Oe Sai... Sai: quem é você? Eu: um amigo... eu tenho um apelido... Chama ele de guaxinim florzinha... Sai: nande? Eu: o shukaku é um guaxinim e ele ta com aquela camisa cheio de florzinha de menininha... Sai: boa... Eu: #A.A# Suigetsu: o ar-condicionado ta pingando... – CROCK! – Eu: já num falei pra num fazer comentários insanos? Suigetsu: temerou...). – _GUAXINIM FLORZINHA!_

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha confusa. Guaxinim? Se bem que se parasse para olhar... Gaara realmente parecia com um Guaxinim... Suas olheiras pareciam a mascara preta que animalzinho tem no rosto e... A garota começou a imaginar um guaxinim de cabelos cor de fogo mandão e caiu na gargalhada.

Gaara olhou para o garoto surpreso. E quando viu Ino gargalhando e apontanto para ele sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

-_TEME – _ele já ia pular em cima do garoto quando Ino o segurou – _me solta mulher!_

_-Não... hsusushui..._(risada) _você... hsui... precisa... hsu... ficar de repouso – _ela falou o segurando pelo ombro.

-_Me solte sua porquinha loira para eu acabar com esse..._

BAM!

Gaara voou para dentro da casa e caiu no chão desacordado. Ino estava com os olhos pegando fogo. Uma gota surgiu no cocuruto de Sai. Ainda bem que eu não a chamei de porca... Se ela fez isso com um cara machucado... Imagina o que faria comigo... Melhor eu sair daqui...

-_Seu guaxinim idiota! – _Ino ainda bufava irritada com o punho erguido e tremendo.

-_Er... Linda-chan? –_ Sai falou nervoso, ele entregou pra ela a caixa de chocolate – _pra você... Nos vemos amanhã..._

_-H-hai... – _Ino disse vermelha recebendo a caixa de chocolate e vendo o garoto sumir.

Ela voltou pra casa e arrastou Gaara até o sofá. Foi só então que Sakura chegou com as faixas e quando finalmente enrolaram a mão com os pontos ela falou.

-_Porque ele está acordado?_

_-O guaxinim? – _Sakura a olhou confusa – _ah ele num agüentou a pressão..._

_-Hum... Ok... Melhor mandar uma carta para a família dele dizendo que ele está bem... Importa-se de ele passar a noite aqui?_

_-Nande? – _Ino disse irritada e manhosa.

-_Porque não tem ninguém alem de você aqui... E minha mãe iria estranhar se eu levasse um garoto todo machucado pra dormir na minha casa..._

_-Ok..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Gaara: HEY! Então foi você... seu maldito... Eu: o que foi guaxinimzinho? Suigetsu: guaxinim... shussuihsui – gargalhando e apontando para Gaara que tomou a forma de um guaxinim – Gaara: ah eh? Pelo menos num sou uma toupeira! (N/G(nota do Gaara): o apelido Top (lê-se Tôp ou Toup, mas se escreve Top mesmo) do autor vem de toupeira! Vejam que baka ele é!) Top(Eu): NANI?!? COMO OUSA! Gaara: você começou! Toupeirinha... – Suigetsu morrendo de rir me imaginando como uma toupeira com capacete de garimpeiro e os dentinhos de fora... – Suigetsu: dá certinho... Toupeirinha e guaxinimzinho... Top e Gaara: ah eh? Pelo menos não somos uma karpa! – e Suigetsu se transforma numa karpa branca... ... ... – retornamos as nossas formas originais... Top: continuando a fic...).

-_O que eu fiz pra merecer isso... – _Naruto sacudia a poeira da sua roupa indo para casa. Ainda um pouco corado pelos últimos acontecimentos – _o que aconteceu com a doce Hinata-chan?_

_-Oe Naruto-nii-san! – _ele se virou e se deparou com dois garotos e uma garota usando uniformes ginasiais de Konoha. Era muito parecido com o uniforme dos colegiais, porem os garotos tinham que usar gravatas negras e um chapéu branco e as garotas usavam saia branca e blusa preta, o contrario das colegiais, e também tinham que usa o chapeuzinho branco.

O garoto do meio tinha cabelos negros revoltos e seu chapeuzinho estava preso a pasta que carregava. Sua gravata estava amarrada na testa e sua camisa meio aberta (Gaara: é um delinqüente juvenil... Suigetsu: tou com sede... Eu: calem a boca... E Suigetsu se continuar assim vou te demitir...). O garoto da direita usava óculos e tinha os cabelos bem arrumados e também usava seu chapéu. A garota tinha duas maria-chiquuinhas nos cabelos castanho-claros e duas conchinhas vermelhas no rosto.

-_Konohamaru? – _Naruto indagou surpreso.

-_Hai – _Konohamaru disse estufando o peito.

-_Você cresceu baka – _Naruto disse dando um cafuné no garoto que se desvencilhou dele rapidamente.

-_Pare com isso Naruto-nii-san! – _ele disse tentando despentear o cabelo para o estado normal e ajeitando a gravata. – _quando você voltou?_

_-Há alguns dias... Você ainda está no ginásio... – _Naruto disse sorrindo.

-_Só por mais um ano e alguns meses... – _Konohamaru retrucou fazendo bico. – _eu tenho que te mostrar minhas novas técnicas..._

_-Amanhã... – _Naruto deu outro cafuné – _agora eu preciso realmente de um banho, um ramen e uma cama..._

_-Estraga-prazeres... – _Konohamaru retrucou depois que Naruto entrou no prédio onde morava sozinho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que aconteceu? – _Hinata se perguntou sentada embaixo da arvore – _eu lembro que o Naruto-kun pulou em cima de min e... – _ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar – _eu desmaiei..._

#--'# (Gaara: como assim ela desmaiou? Ela quase o matou! Suigetsu: acho que ela é uma serial killer involutaria Gaara: #O.O# a Hinata? Mais ela é tão... Suigetsu: as quietinhas são as piores... – Eu volto do banheiro: o q eu está havendo aqui? Gaara: estamos ligando pra o Dexter prender uma seria killer... – ele estava com o celular no ouvido e Suigetsu o olhava ansioso. – Moshi Moshi... Decter onegai... Eu: que serial killer? Gaara coloca a mão no telefone: a Hinata... Chegamos a conclusão que ela é uma serial killeer perigosa e... – CROCK DUPLO – ITAI – os dois gritaram – Top: que palhaçada é essa? Hinata-chan é perfeita ela só teve um surto por estar perto demais do Naruto e se defendeu involuntariamente o atacando... aff³³ vamos a fic...).

Ela olha para suas mãos e vê que ainda está com a carta. Suspira aliviada e a destrói no mesmo instante.

-_Eu ainda vou arrumar coragem para me declarar para ele... Mas não precisa ser agora... – _Hinata fala e desce o morro feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ótima luta Kuro-senpai_(Kuro – preto, referencia aos cabelos) – _Kimimaro disse depois que os dois ofegantes fizeram uma reverancia._

_-Idem Shiro-kouhai _(Shiro – branco, referencia aos cabelos) – _Neji disse depois que eles terminaram a reverencia – _fazia tempo que não encontrava bons membros...

-_Arigatou – _Kimimaro falou e saiu do dojo – _eu vou indo então..._

_-Hai – _Neji saiu do dojo também e viu uma cabeleira negra descendo o morro que levava para a arvore oeste. – _Hinata-sama?_

_-Neji-nii-san! – _Hinata disse alarmada.

-_O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Hoje não tem atividades do clube de artes... – _ele disse serio.

-_N-nada... – _ela corou e abaixou a cabeça – _o seu treino terminou?_

_-Hai... Vamos pra casa? – _ele falou e ela concordou com a cabeça, os dois seguiram caminhando pelas ruas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Tayuya... – _Kimimaro gritou do terreo para o primeiro andar, alguns segundos depois uma garota de longos cabelos róseos surgiu na janela – _ikisou... Já está na hora de irmos..._

_-H-hai Kimimaro-kun – _ela falou corada com uma voz doce e voltou para dentro da sala – _você tem sorte que o Kimimaro-kun me chamou... – _ela voltou a sua voz maligna e pisou nas costas de Shikamaru que tentava se arrastar até a porta – _nos veremos amanhã na aula... – _ela deu uma risada maligna e saiu da sala.

-_O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? –_ Shikamaru falou se arrastando para fora da sala, suas pernas ainda não haviam voltado a funcionar por causa das pisadas naquele lugar.

-_Jiroubou, estamos indo... – _Kimimaro disse ao garoto que lavava as mãos – _você vem? – _ele falou quando Tayuya saiu do prédio e pulou nas costas dele com um sorriso infantil.

-_Hai – _Jiroubou terminou de lavar as mãos – _deixe-me colocar esse saco de terra perto da arvore... Tsuki-chan te vejo próxima semana..._

_-Até Jiroubou-san – _Tsuki disse também lavando as mãos e saindo pelo portão.

-_Vá logo seu gordo de merda – _Tayuya disse pra Jiroubou com aquela sua voz maligna.

-_Garotas não deviam falar essas coisas – _ele retrucou colocando o saco de terra – _pronto._

_-Ikisou – _Kimimaro falou andando ainda com Tayuya no seu cangote.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então onde está a garota com o Nibi? – _Hidan perguntou quando ele e Kakuzou saiam do distrito e caminhavam por uma estrada deserta.

-_Ela parece ser de Kusa... Acho que a família dela é de lá ou algo assim..._

_-Ela está em Kusa? Droga porque não mandaram o Deidara? Eu odeio voltar pra aquele local... – _Hidan disse irritado.

-_Mate... Eu não terminei... Ela deve ser de Kusa, olhe os traços... – _Kakuzou mostrou a foto de uma garota muito bonita com orelhas de gato – _mas ela vive em Kumogakure _(nuvem... Descobri o nome da vila da nuvem! #;D#)_ desde pequena... Você vai gostar de ver um compatriota?_

_-Não existe nação para aqueles que veneram Jashin-sama! – _Hidan desdenhou. (Top: Jashin-sama ruleia! Gaara: puft sai daí! Alá é quem manda! Suigetsu: que nada é o grande Netuno que manda em tudo!).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe neko-baka! – _Kiba corria com Akamaru do lado e sacudindo um papel.

-_Não deixe ele chegar perto de min – _Tsuki pulou em cima de um muro e ficou de quatro olhando para os dois.

-_Ah... Akamaru vá pra casa... E leve isso – _ele amarrou uma sacola na coleira –_ para Hana-nee-chan ok?_

_-AULF! – _Akamaru latiu e saiu correndo pelas ruas.

-_Pronto já pode descer chibi-neko _(gatinha pequenina) – _Kiba disse rindo._

_-O que quer Inu-baka? – _Tsuki disse batendo nas vestes e olhando o garoto que ainda segurava um papel.

-_Eu consegui entrar no seu clube... – _ele disse sorrindo e mostrando o papel.

-_Pra que? – _Tsuki disse desconfiada – _quer ficar perto de min?_

_-Não confio em gatos mexendo na terra... – _ele disse com as bochechas queimando.

-_Hunf... Tanto faz Inu-baka... – _ela virou-se e continuou a andar deixando o parado a observando.

-_Oe... Tsuki-neko... – _ela notou que ele não a chamara nem de baka nem de chibi – _o que você vai fazer agora?_

_-Preparar o jantar... – _a Neko disse dando de ombros – _Nande?_

_-Ah... Achei que quisesse... Deixa pra lá... – _ele disse vermelho – _hum você mora sozinha?_

_-Não... Minha prima se mudou comigo... E você?_

_-Com minha irmã... Minha mãe está em Suna... – _ele falou. – _essa sua prima é de Kusa também?_

_-De um certo modo sim... – _Tsuki disse cabisbaixa. – _ela saiu de Kusa para morar em Kumogakure ainda bebe... Eu só a conheci a três meses..._

-_O que houve?_

_-Ah... Nada não... – _Tsuki levantou a cabeça e sacudiu os pensamentos – _eu vou indo Inu-kun..._

Kiba a observou ir andando e virar em uma esquina. Não sabia o porque mais tinha uma vontade imensa de correr atrás dela, assim como um cão corre atrás de uma gata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Vocês me envergonham – _Kurenai falou para o casal de lado dela. Eles jantavam em uma pizzaria a pedido de Asuma e agora Anko fazia questão de dar pizza na boca de um Kakashi relutante.

-_Abre a boquinha vai – _Anko disse já irritada.

-_Não... – _Kakashi cruzou os braços e depois sentiu uma dor imensa que o fez cair com a cabeça na mesa e a boca entreaberta. Sua alma havia saído dois terços da boca. Anko enfiou a pizza por ali.

-_Você é tão lindinho – _disse tirando o pé do local onde chutara. É NAQUELE LOCAL.

-_Hum... Kurenai... – _Asuma falou fazendo Anko e Kurenai olharem para ele. Ele estava soando frio, e até Kakashi acordou. – _eu tenho uma coisa pra te pedir..._

_-Sim? – _falou com aqueles seus olhos vermelhos penetrantes.

-_Você... Er... – _Asuma começou a tremer.

-_Fala logo homem! – _ela disse nervosa pela excitação.

-_Só um momento – _Asuma pegou um cigarro e o acendeu. Após dar uma tragada ele relaxou – _Gomen... Kurenai você quer casar comigo? – _ele disse mostrando um anel com um rubi.

-_Eu... – _ela ficou tão vermelha quanto a íris de seus olhos (Gaara: que exagero... Top: deixa eu narrar a MINHA fic, por gentileza? Gaara: a vontade...). – _CLARO QUE SIM! – _e ela pulou cima dele fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

-_E depois nós somos os escandalosos –_ Kakashi comentou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Abre a boquinha! –_ Anko disse pisando naquele local e Kakashi desmaiou de novo de dor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Estou em casa – _Tsuki disse ao entrar em casa – _Yugito-nii-san?_

_-Estou na sala... – _uma mulher de cabelos loiros falou. – _você alimentou Aomada? _(ao: azul).

-_Ainda não... – _Tsuki disse indo para a cozinha e pegando um pedaço de carne da geladeira e jogando no chão – _AOMADA! – _ela gritou.

Um gato do tamanho de um lince entrou na cozinha e comeu. Ele era cinza. Depois de comer o pedaço de carne ele ronronou e se esfregou na perna de Tsuki.

-_Eu também te adoro – _ela acariciou a cabeça dele. – _Yugito-nii-san serve ensopado de atum?_

_-Claro... – _a mulher respondeu ainda arrumando suas coisas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Desculpe Gai-sensei mais isso é para crianças... – _Naruto disse serio. Gai acabara de propor que os garotos jogassem pique - esconde. As garotas o observam na quadra de vôlei.

-_Do que está falando Naruto-kun vocês tem o jogo da juventude... _– Gai falou confuso.

_-Mas isso não quer dizer que tenhamos que ser idiotas... – _Naruto respondeu – _sem ofensas Gai, mas isso é para crianças de cinco anos..._

Desde quando ele ficou tão legal? [Shanaro! O Naruto está muito atraeente Cale a boca! O que eu estou pensando... É do Naruto que estou pensando... Mas ele realmente está bonito com o cabelo maior e... Sakura é do NARUTO que esta falando! – Sakura balançava a cabeça freneticamente.

Naruto-kun... – Hinata observava com as mãos juntas.

-_Aquele não é o baka que grita a todo o momento? – _Tayuya falou pra Ino confusa.

-_É sim... Desde quando ele ficou tão... – _Ino falava surpresa.

-_Atraente... – _Sakura complementou.

-_Perai garotas... É do Naruto que estamos falando! – _Ino disse seria.

-_Eu sei isso é assustador... – _Tayuya retrucou igualmente seria.

-_Hum – _Tsuki resmungou também olhando para o garoto de cabelos loiros. (Top: AÊÊ arrasando corações! Gaara: Hunf... Suigetsu: está só arrasando corações de vadias... CROCK BAM ESTIBAM! – Top e Gaara: ESTÁ CHAMANDO HINATA e TAYUYA/ INO DE VADIA? – nós nos olhamos surpresos – Top e Gaara: vamos a fic...).

-_Baka Naruto – _Kiba resmungou sentado na arquibancada – _mas ele tem razão Gai-sensei... Seria melhor nos dispensar do que fazer algo baka desse jeito..._

_-Yare Yare... – _Shikamaru concordou.

-_Snif... Snif... _(fungada de choro) #T.T#_ Vocês crescem tão rápido... Ok estão dispensados para usar seu fogo da juventude... _– Gai falou emocionado fazendo gotas parecerem na cabeça de todo mundo.

-_Oe Konohamaru! – _Naruto falou ao ver o garoto com uma gravata na testa no pátio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Onde está Nekomada Yugito? _– Hidan perguntou segurando um carapelas golas da camisa.

-_Aquele demônio? Ela partiu há alguns meses – _ele cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue – _só ela mesmo pra nos trazer problemas mesmo depois de ter ido embora – _e então Hidan o chutou para longe.

-_O que está fazendo aí Kakuzou? – _Hidan disse irritado.

-_Colhendo informações – _ele dizia abrindo a décima oitava carteira que haviam pego das pessoas que haviam derrotado e verificando se havia dinheiro. – _LUCKY – _ele tirou uma nota de 100 ienes.

CROCK

-_Itai! – _ele choramingou após guardar rapidamente o dinheiro no bolso.

-_Não temos tempo para isso... Pra onde vamos agora? – _Hidan falou mais irritado ainda.

-_Pra Kusa... Aquele cara dos 50 ienes disse que ela tinha familiares vivos lá não? – _Kakuzou deu de ombros e os dois saíram andando deixando cerca de vinte homens caído e um montinho de carteiras perto do local onde Kakuzou tava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_E então Naruto-nii-san o que achou? – _Konohamaru mostrava alegre muitas fotos de garotas se trocando. Naruto estava com o nariz sangrando.

-_Muito bom... Mas essas são coisas de crianças... – _ele limpou o nariz. – _venha comigo que te mostro o que é uma técnica de adulto._

_-HAI! –_ Konohamaru falou correndo junto dele para uma casinha atrás do ginásio escrito: vestiário feminino.

-_Ikisou – _os dois entraram e começaram a pegar sutiãs e calcinhas dos armários.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Então foram os Akatsuki? – _Tsunade perguntou para Gaara que estava com um braço esquerdo imobilizado e os dois dedos médios da mão esquerda em igual estado. Sua mão direita estava enfaixada.

-_Hai... Eu lutei contra um individuo estranho enquanto o ruivinho saiu por aí... – _Gaara retrucou – _aquele individuou estranho usou a Matsuri para me atacar..._

_-Usando uma garota hein? – _Jiraya falou com cara de sábio – _boa jogada... Então Kazekage-kun o que vai fazer?_

_-Hum... Não posso voltar pra Suna desse jeito... Poderia ser desafiado e não poderia lutar – _ele retrucou irritado – _vou ficar aqui até meu braço melhorar... Onde está o Naruto?_

_-Aula de educação física... – _Tsunade respondeu calmamente – _onde está dormindo?_

_-Na casa da por... Yamanaka Ino – _Gaara respondeu receoso.

-_Ok então... Fique lá até melhorar... Vou mandar uma carta aos pais dela pedindo para que você fique lá – _ela se virou para a porta – _SHIZUNE PREPARE UMA CARTA PARA OS YAMANAKA PEDINDO PARA QUE ACOLHA O GAARA-CHAN NA CASA DELES..._

_-Gaara-chan... – _ele repetiu irritado.

-_Ei garoto – _Jiraya o puxou – _que tal ir ver o Naruto?_

_-Claro..._

Os dois desceram e se dirigiam para o ginásio de esportes, quando Jiraya desviou o caminho para uma casa perto do ginásio.

-_Pra onde estamos indo? Achei que iríamos ver o baka do Naruto... – _Gaara olhou para Jiraya desconfiado.

-_E é ali que o Naruto está... – _Jiraya apontou para a placa escrita: vestiário feminino.

-_Mas..._

Eles estavam perto de uma janela quando dois vultos saíram correndo da janela.

-_QUE PILHAGEM... Ero-jiji! – _Naruto gritou com dois lençóis cheios de lingeries e Konohamaru logo atrás com um – _ajude aqui... – _ele jogou para Jiraya que o pegou prontamente. – _Yo Gaara..._

_-Yo... – _Gaara levantou a mão confuso vendo Jiraya virar e sair correndo sendo seguido por Konohamaru e Naruto.

-_BAKA-HENTAI! – _Sakura gritou. Pela janela, Ela e um grupo de garotas com traje de educação física os olhavam irritadas.

-_Ele está com eles... – _Ino apontou furiosa pra Gaara.

ESTIBAM QUINTOPLU! – Sakura, Tayuya, Ino, Tenten e Tsuki agora estavam em cima do corpo inconsciente de Gaara. Sua alma saia noventa e oito por cento pela boca. (Gaara: Isso vai doer pra CAR#LH#! Top: shuishuihsuihuis... acho é bom guaxinim... Suigetsu: hsuihsuihsuhi... se deu mal! Gaara: #T.T# me matem onegai...).

-_MATE NARUTO! – _Sakura gritou correndo irritada atrás do garoto loiro que fugia com um lençol cheio de lingeries nas costas.

-_Pra você me matar Sakura-chan? Nunca! – _Naruto disse sorrindo.

-_Isso é que é uma pilhagem Naruto! –_ Jiraya disse contente –_ você é o melhor dos meus discípulos..._

_-Naruto-nii-san tenho que reconhecer... QUE PILHAGEM! – _Konohamaru gritou feliz.

ESTIBAM! – Konohamaru caiu inconsciente.

Uma garota de cabelos negros e roupa de ginasial estava em cima do corpo inconsciente do garoto com a gravata na testa. Ela tinha duas fivelas que impediam o cabelo de cair sobre os olhos perolados e pisava nele enfurecida.

-_É pra isso que está matando aula? SEU BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! _– pisava nele com mais força fazendo a alma dele sair cada vez mais pela boca.

-_Hanabi-chan você vai matá-lo – _a garota que acompanhava Konohamaru normalmente disse segurando Hanabi. – _Udon-kun me ajude!_

Um garoto de óculos surgiu e a ajudou a puxar Hanabi para longe do corpo de Konohamaru.

-_Me largue Moegi ele vai ver esse BAKA-HENTAI! – _Hanabi tentava se soltar.

-_Konohamaru! – _Naruto guinchou olhando para o garoto inconsciente e as lingeries perdidas – _droga..._

_-Corra Naruto... Ele está acabado salve sua pele! – _Jiraya disse serio – _antes que ela..._

_-O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AÍ? – _Tsunade gritou de sua janela.

-_Ferrou... Pernas pra que te quero – _Jiraya saiu correndo na direção do portão.

-_Mate Ero-jiji! – _Naruto disse parando de olhar para Konohamaru e indo na direção do mestre.

ESTIBAM!

Naruto voou até o muro. Sakura estava bufando de raiva. Ela estava totalmente maníaca por sangue fazendo Jiraya gelar.

-_Ero-jiji... Me ajude... – _Naruto esticou a mão para que o mestre o ajudasse.

-_Lamento Naruto... – _Jiraya pegou a trouxa de Naruto – _mais só os fortes sobrevivem nesse mundo... – _ele mudou para uma cara maníaca e tarada – _QUE PILHAGEM!_

_-JIRAYA! – _Tsunade estava no pátio. – _SEU HENTAI!_

_-QUE PILHAG..._

ESTIBAM.

E o ultimo dos nossos heróis caiu desacordado. A missão falhou. E eles foram espancados. Gaara foi considerado culpado também. (Suigetsu: snif... snif... – fungando - #T.T# porque o mundo é tão cruel... eles quase conseguiram... Top: nehh... snif... snif... malditas jovens do reggae... Gaara: QUE PALAHAÇADA É ESSA EU SOU ESPANCADO POR NADA? Top: é... Gaara: #T.T#).

**N/A: e chegamos a mais um fim de cap... Eu sinceramente achei que esse cap ia ficar muito ruim, mas ate gostei dele no fim... apesar de ter sido uma enrolação só... Hum esqueci de colocar o Suigetsu e a Hebi...**

**Suigetsu: é percebi seu autor baka... Como você esquesse do grande Suigetsu o cara q...**

**Gaara: até o próximo cap e mandem review...**

**Top: isso aih mandem review onegai**

**Suigetsu: ei deixem eu terminar! Eu estava dizendo com o grande suigetsu vai aparecer no proximo cap e vai lutar com...**

**Top e Gaara: ATÉ AMANHA OU SABADO E MANDEM REVIEW!**


	11. Onde está o Niibi?

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Hoje não tem explicaçãozinha!**

**Gaara: preguiçoso...**

**Top: num tem do que falar dããã!**

**Resposta aos reiews:**

**Uchiha-Ron: Gaara: num achei nada legal as voadoras... Suigetsu: tah louco? FORAM OTIMAS Top: com certeza... Gaara: Hunf...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: humm ainda bem que ela num lembrou! Já pensou ela se jogando nos braços do Naruto? NUNCA! Gaara: menoss.. Top: ok... Bem adoro a anabi e ela ainda vai espancar muito...**

**Loli.Potter: ah... aih eu num sei se tah evidente, mas qm sabe neh? Eh foi meio sasusaku mas isso num qr dizer nada... eu garanto! A anko é muito boazinah com ele... vc ainda naum viu o lado mal dela!**

**s2Aninhocas2: tah vendo Gaara todo mundo ama vc apanhando... Gaara: Hunf... Top: bem talvez... quem sabe? Suigetsu: vc devia saber.. es o autor.. Top: ah eh... Tema vai voltar em breve... E a tenten... bem ela vai surgir...**

**Gabriores-kun: nhá vc gostou? Eh como disse os ships num tão definidos, soh quando eu disser antes do inicio do cap assim: o ship vai ser esse, aih com certeza vai ser, ateh eu dizer isso, num se decepcione nem se empolgue, porq prometo reviravooltars Gaara: q louco... o inner eh naruhina... Suigetsu: soh da louco lendo sua fic... Top: q nada...**

**Prisma159: Gaara: não? Achei vc alienada... Top: num ofende pra num levar voadora... Suigetsu: essas suas leitoras são bem violentas... Top: eh... ah tah entendi agora o negoço do Kankurou... Gaara: ah certo... Top: RAINHA DO DESERTO! Shuishuishuihu Suigetsu: shuishuishuish Gaara: num achei graça... Top: husihsui... eh... shuishuis... mas num podia... shuishi... colocar esse apelido... shuishuishu... muito erótico.. shusihus... Suigetsu: rainha... shuishui... deserto... Gaara: Hunf²²² Top: voltando... eh a Tayuya é linda neah? Amo demais ela e... Gaara: vc eh louco ela eh doida e... Suigetsu: qm eh vc? – uma garota de cabelso róseos entra e começa a espancar o Gaara – Tayuya: qm eh q manda escravo? – pisando naqle local –Gaara com metade da alma saindo pela boca: você Tayuya: hunf... bom mesmo vou embora... Top: Tayuya-swan... – ela me dah um murro e sai – Suigetsu: continuando a responder... é esse autor é baka e num sabe o nome verdadeiro, acho q o autor vai fazer um pronunciamento sobre isso antes do inicio do cap pra todos os leitores... Top: eh... Adoro o Kiba... Acho ele bem parecido comigo, mas num poderia colocar ele com a Hinata e acho bizarro ele com a Ino, então vai uma OC bem legalzinha... Naum NAUM VOU MATAR O ASUMA! Ele eh fodastico nada de morte na minha fic.. ateh agora... – olhando pra Gaara – uma lince eh bem grande... e ainda é um gato... do tamanho de um tigre ia ficar... bem avacalhado... não se preocupe Gaara ainda vai levar muitas voadoras... Gaara: NANI? Top: depois conversamos sobre isso... Suigetsu pega os resultados da audiência com o Ikki sim? Suigetsu: aff... tudo eu! Top: tah vendo Gaara ela qr q vc sofra... E sim a Hanabi ainda vai espancar muito... thanks... nunca fui ídolo de ngm #XD# Gaara: #--'# Top: hum adoro violência feminina! REVIEW #2: Top: entendo... Gaara: num vou zoar – com um sorriso cínico no rosto – Top: vai fala... Gaara: o q? Top: fala logo! Tamo perdendo tempo! – Suigetsu volta – Gaara: ah... eh q ela gosta de HENTAI! Sua Hentai! Top: baka... Suigetsu???**

**Uchiha Nanda: eh... mas se colocar o kakashi demais num vou ter mais idéias sobre ele... pode ficar tranqüila sangue de Gaara vai rolar muito!**

**JCesar: eh voadoras ruleiam #\o/#**

**Gabriel-Uchiha: eh voadoras ruleiam #\o/# [2 O Jiraya é um herio! Suigetsu: com certeza um exemplo a ser seguido por gerações! Top: O CARA! Gaara: hentais...**

**B1ker4: Gaara: ah culpa eh desse maldito autor! Top: num posso fazer nada... Suigetsu: sangue do Gaara! Top: tah vendo tomo mundo clama por isso! Gara: #U.U# Top: calma! Naum temos ships definidos ainda pode ter muitas reviravoltas ainda! E nada de montim! – Suigetsu e Gaara jah iam me atacar – Eu mando nessa budega! NAUMM volte logo e mande reviews! #T.T# **

**s2 Thali: Gaara: porque ela num bate no Suigetsu? Top: sei lah vai ver ela gosta dele... Suigetsu: meu charme ruleia! #\o/# Top: mas ela disse q vc eera do orochi... Suigetsu: soh da imaginação... deve ser da dela tbm... Gaara: porque soh batem em min? Top: aff virou emo... Gaara: ahhhh eh aqla menina das voadoras! Porq ela tah falando comigo? SOCORRO Top: traumatizado... coitado... Ah eu superei isso... Ainda acho q sou novo pra ser tio, mas superei... mas por favor naum me chame de TIO!! Suigetsu: e superou hein? Top: hunf... Ah isso é verdade... pelo menos ele é home... o mascara da morte... mais eh bem ridículo... eu qria q om eu fosse o Milo de escorpião ele ruleia! #\o/# meu irmão eh do aiolia e o um eh tem o cabelo roxo... #O.O# Tah desculpada... Aqui – te entrego a conta do hospital descaradamente. – Sakura e Anko entram... – Sakura: ela tem razão... ESTIBAM! – eu voou pro outro lado da sala e Gaara se esconde Sakura: maldito autor! Anko: é maldito autor! ESTIBAM! – mais uma voadora e fico quase morto... – Suigetsu: MEDICO MEDICO! – Chopper entra e me cura rapidamente, Anko o agarra e fica o apertando – Anko: KAWAII! Chopper: ah sua maldita! Eu não... SUA MALDITA – diz sorrindo e dançando, e eles saiem dali... Me recupero – Top: vc me fez apanhar ainda mais... #T.T# Crock é um cascudo... Não se preocupe estou anotando num bloquinho o q fazer com o Gaara... Gaara: NANI? Top: eh a vida... Qual o desenho q tem uma toupeira? Serio... Gaara: e como essa louca pode ter sido uma manteiga? A inner dela tem razão... deve ter ficaado traumatizada e virou assassina Top: menos... Ah eh... A Tayuya eh esperta! E sim o cao e gato eh bem feliz... mas acho q ficaria bizarro cruzar os dois... #O.O''# um pouco... O Asuma é bem cool... Ah eh porq tenho q fazer NaruSaku um pouquinho jah q ainda num defini os ships... entendeu? Gaara: o sasuke é emo... Suigetsu: e vocÊ? Gaara: sou gótico! Top: #--'# eu tbm gosto de vc masss... NÃÂÂO ME CHAME DE TIO!!! Suigetsu: surtou...**

**Bem aih o cap, mas antes vou deixar bem claro um negocio... AINDA NÃO TEMOS SHIPPERS DEFINIDOS! Pode ser TayuyaxKimimaro, TayuyaxShika, TayuyaxNaruto, TemaxShila, InoxShika, InoxChouji, InoxSai, InoxSasuke, InoxGaara, MatsurixGaara, SakuraxSai, SakuraxSasuke, SakuraxLee, SakuraxNaruto, HinataxNaruto, HinataxNeji, TentenxNeji, TentenxLee, KarinxSasuke, KarinxSuigetsu... Enfim vcs entenderam! Sem ships definidos... **

**Vai haver insinuações nos capítulos de alguns shippers sim, mas podem aguardar que provavelmente ocorrera uma reviravolta e vcs naum vão saber mais ql o shipper q vai ser... Isso eu posso assegurar pelo menos para os shippers do Naruto...**

**O ship soh vai ser realmente verdade qndo ele entrar nesas lista que até agora tinha dois casais, mas colocarei um a partir de hoje...**

**Os shippers definidos são: AnkoxKakashi, KurenaixAsuma e o mais novo TsukixKiba**

**Eh isso aih... Agora o cap**

**Capitulo 10 – Onde está o Niibi?**

**(Suigetsu: que nome baka pra um capitulo baka... Top: aff, eu num tou conseguindo fazer bons nomes pros caps... Gaara: lamentável...).**

-_Oe Itachi-san... – _Konan falou depois de terminar uma pequena casa de origamis e observar que estava a sós com Itachi na sala.

-_Hunf... – _Fuinha respondeu mostrando que estava vivo.

-_Você não deveria ir atrás de sua doutrina Bijuu? – _ela falou após um longo silencio.

-_Hunf... – _Itachi se levantou – _digamos que ele virá até min..._

_-Nande? – _ela colocou a casa em forma de origami numa mesinha.

-_Meu otouto... Ele vai aparecer – _Fuinha passou pela porta e a bateu normalmente. Mas o vento fez com que fosse mais forte derrubando a casa de origami de Konan no chão e a amassando.

ESTIBAM – Itachi caído sobre os destroços da porta.

-_MEU – _Konan ofegou pisando nele – _ORIGAMI!_(Gaara: porque você está distribuindo voadoras pra qualquer um? Top: ahh... Porque voadoras dão ibope! Gaara: é porque você num é atingido por elas! Top: claro... por isso mesmo! Gaara: #¬¬#).

Pein observa toda a cena com uma gota na cabeça. Porque não se pode mais arrumar empregados decentes hoje em dia? (Top: eh fogo mermo... os empregado de hoje em dia são cada vez mais incompetentes... Suigetsu: de quem é essa esfiha? – Top olha pra ele e vê que ele já a colocou na boca – Top: TEMEROU! ERA MINHA! Suigetsu: era... Top: #T.T# porque os empregados de hoje em dia são folgados?).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hanabi-chan... Você precisa se controlar... – _Moegi ainda segurava a amiga que ainda tentava chegar perto de Konohamaru inconsciente para pisar nele.

-_Mas ele é um BAKA! – _ela deu uma pisada nas costas dele e o garoto gemeu de dor.

-_Hanabi-sama? – _Neji falou saindo do dojo com uma toalha nos ombros.

-_Neji-nii-san? –_ Hanabi parou de tentar atacar Konohamaru e ficou quieta e envergonhada.

-_O que faz aqui Hanabi-sama? – _ele perguntou olhando ao redor e vendo a confusão instalada no pátio.

Havia quatro corpos jogados perto da parede. Um homem adulto de cabelos brancos estava com o rosto inchado e com um sorriso bobo, um garoto de cabelos loiros tinha vários galos enorme na cabeça e sangue escorria pela sua testa, o garoto que Hanabi estava próximo estava deitado de costas com a camisa toda marrom cheia de "pegadas" nela e por ultimo em estado mais lamentável, havia um garoto de cabelos ruivos com o braço esquerdo e os dedos imobilizados e uma mão enfaixada com sangue escorrendo da testa e parecendo estar morto..

-_Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_ – Neji coçou a cabeça ao começar a reconhecer os corpos – _Naruto? Gaara? – _ele virou-se e viu a diretora com uma garrafa de sakê olhando para os quatro corpos – _Gondaime-sama! O que houve?_

_-Só mais uma do Jiraya... – _Tsunade deu um enorme gole na garrafinha. – _Shizune verifique se eles estão mortos..._

_-Hai – _Shizune se aproximou dos corpos para tentar sentir o pulso deles. – _estão todos vivos..._

_-Ótimo... OE SAKURA! INO! – _ela olhou para Hanabi – _e você aí mocinha... É uma Hyuuga não?_

_-Hai – _Hanabi fez uma reverencia.

-_Foi você que fez isso com o neto do Sandaime? – _ela observou o estado do garoto. Hanabi ficou envergonhada e sentiu seu rosto queimar – _ótimo... Precisamos de garotas de fibra nessa escola! – _Hanabi sorriu após o elogio – _mas alguém precisa tratar dele... Como você foi a responsável você o fará... Siga a Sakura... – _Sakura já arrastava o corpo de Naruto sem se importar que ele batia nos degraus da entrada do prédio.

-_Hai... – _Hanabi pegou a ponta da gravata de Konohamaru e o saiu arrastando.

-_OE INO! – _Tsunade gritou e Ino que tinha ignorado o primeiro chamado a olhou assustada.

-_Nani? –_ ela se fingiu de desentendida.

-_Você que atacou o Gaara-kun não? Sabe as regras... Chutou... Tratou – _Tsunade deu outro gole na garrafa.

-_Mas não só fui eu que ataquei o Ero-guaxinim... – _a loira respondeu irritada.

-_Mas você participou não? – _Tsunade a olhou sorrindo. Ino abaixou a cabeça vencida e puxou a gola da camisa de Gaara e o saiu arrastando por onde Hanabi e Sakura haviam ido. (Gaara: sabe... num é qrendo criticar o modo como vc escreve e td o mais... soh q... PORQUE DIABOS EU APANHEI? Top: Suigetsu... Mostra a ele aquilo... Gaara: Nani? Suigetsu: aqui... – ele entrega uma prancheta com os dados de como tivemos mais reviews nos capítulos que Gaara apanha – Suigetsu: os espectadores pedem seu sangue vê – ele entrega os papeis com os reviews dizendo: ACABA COM O GAARA! QUERO VER O GAARA APANHANDO! SANGUE DO GAARA e outras coisitas mais... – Gaara: #Y.Y# Top: é a vida man... é a vida... – batendo no ombro dele...). – _isso resolve o problema..._

_-Tsunade-sama... – _Shizune tocou na mestra – _e o Jiraya-sama..._

_-Ah... Ele já esta acostumado – _e de repente todos vêem Jiraya saindo sorrateiramente com as três trouxas de roupas intimas femininas (Gaara: ele não desiste mesmo né? Top: vai Jiraya! Você é o meu herói! Suigetsu: vai você consegue! Gaara: #--'#).

Até que uma garrafa de sakê bate na sua cabeça. Ele cai no chão e Tsunade já está lá pisando nele, fazendo todos no pátio ganharem uma gota na nuca.

-_Hum Shizune-chan... – _Shizune ouve uma voz atrás de si e quando se vira se depara com um jovem professor – _eu vim pegar o Konohamaru e os outros..._

_-Iruka-sensei! – _ela fala recuando envergonhada. Meu cabelo está desarrumado. Ah não... Minha chance de arrumar um namorado vai pro brejo... (Suigetsu: ichi maria vai ficar pra titia.. Top: esse é o pesadelo de toda mulher! Gaara: como vc sabe? Top: vai dizer pra uma mulher q ela vai ficar pra titia pra vc ver... Gaara: num vejo problema... Top: então tá bom...).

-_Ah... Não queria assustá-la... – _Iruka coçou a cabeça sem jeito – _é que eu tinha que vim ver onde quatro alunos meus estavam... Udon, Moegi onde estão Konohamaru e Hanabi? – _ele viu os alunos com roupas de ginasiais.

-_Ah... O líder... Bem ele está incapacitado... – _Udon respondeu sem jeito.

-_Como incapacitado? – _Iruka o olhou confuso.

-_Daquele jeito... – _Moegi apontou com uma gota na cabeça para Tsunade que ainda pisava em Jiraya. #O.O'# - Iruka.

-_É o Jiraya-sama?_

_-Hai – _Shizune acabara de se virar depois de arrumar seu cabelo rapidamente. – _ele retornou com o Naruto na segunda..._

_-Naruto está de volta? – _ele estava estático.

-_Hai... É por isso que o Konohamaru-kun... Você entendeu... – _Moegi falou de cabeça baixa.

-_Ah... - _#n.n'# Iruka coçou a cabeça envergonhado – _lamento pelos problemas Shizune-chan..._

_-Não foi problema... – _Shizune respondeu sem jeito.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Porque o sensei é tão lerdo? – Moegi pensou olhando os dois que coçavam a cabeça sem jeito.

Será que o líder está bem? A Hanabi-chan me assusta... – Udon olhava para o prédio.

Porque a Hanabi-chan está espancando aquele garoto? Porque essa escola é tão... – Neji olhava para tudo com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

Problemática... É isso que essa escola é... Ela, seu corpo docente e os alunos... Eu vou fugir antes que... – Shikamaru olhava para os lados furtivamente.

-_Pra onde vai escravo? – _Tayuya sussurrou malignamente nas costas de Shikamaru fazendo-o congelar de medo e começar a suar frio –_ não ia fugir ia?_

_-Eu... er... Minha oka-san... Jantar... Mais cedo... – _ele falou e saiu correndo, mas sua camisa já estava sendo puxada.

-_Você não vai a lugar nenhum escravo... Vamos nos divertir bastante - _#A.A#(olhar malignamente maligno só pra relembrar!). Tayuya falou com uma expressão altamente diabólica.

-_Tayuya-chan o que está fazendo? – _Kimimaro falou vendo a garota segurar a gola da camisa de um garoto que tentava correr com uma expressão estranha.

-_Kimimaro-kun – _ela falou com uma voz tão doce como a de uma garotinha de cinco anos (Gaara adverte mulheres malignas são perigosas! Top: que placa baka... Gaara: mas elas são mesmo... Suigetsu: OVOMALTINE – depois de abrir a geladeira – Top: NÃÂÂÂO!!!!! – Suigetsu começou a beber rapidamente enquanto Top corria pra pegar o copo e viu que agora estava vazio... – Top tremendo de raiva...: seu... Suigetsu: #n.n# estava ótimo! – e deu um legal pra Top, Gaara ver o olhar assassino na cara do autor e se esconde abaixo da mesa, pois conhece muito bem o olhar já que o usava muitas vezes... – Top – SEGURANÇA!!! – Ikki entra de pijama (devia tah dormindo): Nande patron? Top: KILL HIM! – apontando pra Suigetsu. Ikki: AVEEEEEEEE FENIX! – o soco acerta o peito de Suigetsu que se dissolve em água e ele fica nos olhando confuso – Suigetsu: o q era pra ser isso? Ikki: patron! Precisamos de reforços! Top: SEGURANÇA #2 – Hyoga aparece. Hyoga: PÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓ DE DIAMANTE! – e Suigetsu congela ali mesmo. – Top: muito bem... Fiquem por perto sim? – Ikki e Hyoga abaixam a cabeça e saem. Gaara começa a cutucar o picolé Suigetsu... Gaara: e agora? Top: vamos a fic! Gaara: mas e ele? Top: melhor assim! Pelo menos ele num mexe na minha lasanha ao molho branco! Gaara: e quanto a regra de não comer aqui? Top: só vale para você... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: onde paramos? Gaara: hum... na parte em que Tayuya se finge de santinha pro Kimimaro... Top: ah vlw!).

-_Kimimaro-kun – _ela falou com uma voz tão doce como a de uma garotinha de cinco anos(retomando e sem interrupções agora!). – _o que você ta fazendo aqui? – _ela colocou o dedo na boca e soltou Shikamaru que recuou até a parede olhado-a assustado.

-_Kuro-senpai quis fazer uma pausa... – _ele indicou Neji com a cabeça – _tome cuidado sim?_

_-H-hai! – _Tayuya respondeu inocentemente com conchinhas na bochcha.

Eu tenho que fugir! TENHO QUE FUGIR DESSA LOUCA! – Shikamaru engatinhava silenciosamente até que sentiu alguém pisando nele com os dois pés.

-_Ia a algum lugar escravo? – _Tayuya retomou a voz maligna...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto abriu os olhos devagar e viu uma garota de cabelos róseos terminando de enfaixar sua testa ela estava bem próxima dele.

-_Seu perfume é muito bom Sakura-chan – _ele falou serio fazendo a garota recuar e corar um pouco.

Ele as vezes é tão... Atraente... [SHANARO! Esquece o emo-Sasuke e cata o Naruto mesmo! Do que está falando? O Sasuke-kun não é emo! E como assim catar o Naruto? Nunca vou desistir do Sasuke-kun... Eu... Gosto dele! [E daí? Cata os dois então... O Naruto num é de se jogar fora e... – Naruto olhou para a garota e abriu um sorrisão, fazendo-a corar mais um pouco.

CROCK.

-_Não me assuste seu baka-hentai... – _ela deu um cascudo em Naruto e balançou a cabeça para afastar pensamentos indecentes.

-_Itai Sakura-chan... – _ele fez beicinho.

-_Porque você faz coisas tão imbecis? – _Sakura disse se afastando dele após terminar finalmente o curativo.

-_Porque ele é um dobe... – _Sasuke falou da janela. Ele estava sentado no parapeito da janela observando a cena carrancudo.

-_Oe Teme! Só aceito visita de garotas bonitas... – _Naruto olhou o amigo irritado.

CROCK!

-_Itai Sakura-chan! – _o loiro colocou a mão na cabeça novamente.

-_Deixe de ser um baka-hentai! – _ela o repreendeu – _e Sasuke-kun é perigoso... Estamos no quinto andar... Até para você essa queda seria difícil de agüentar..._

_-Hunf... – _o moreno resmungou e a obedeceu sentando ao lado da cama de Naruto.

-_Sai pra lá! – _Naruto resmungou.

-_Me chamou? – _um garoto muito branco e de cabelos negros falou entrando no leito.

-_VOCÊ! Não... – _Naruto apontava para o garoto que sorria feliz.

-_Quem é você? – _Sasuke perguntou indiferente.

-_Meu nome é Sai... – _ele respondeu ainda sorrindo – _e você é o bichinha corvardão do Uchiha Sasuke..._

ESTIBAM – Sai estava agora agonizando na parede após a voadora de Sakura.

-_Não ofenda o Sasuke-kun..._

_-Hunf... Mas um baka... – _Sasuke resmungou olhando para o garoto no chão.

-_Quem é baka aqui?_

_-Eu falei de outro baka dobe..._

_-Ah certo... – _Naruto respondeu feliz – _HEY!_

_-Baka... – _Sakura falou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Acorde seu baka! – _Hanabi sacudia Konohamaru depois fazer curativos no peito e nas costas do garoto.

-_Hum... Eu não quero ir pra escola hoje kaa-san – _ele balbuciou virando para o outro lado e sendo sacudido mais uma vez.

Ele se levantou e virou para quem o sacudia fazendo os dois ficarem cara a cara.

-_Hanabi-chan o que você quer... – _ele bocejou entediado.

CROCK.

-_Não se aproxime tanto! – _Hanabi falou ainda como punho erguido do cascudo que acabara de dar no garoto e com duas conchinhas no rosto.

-_Itai! – _ele pareceu acordar e saltou da cama – _foi você! – _Konohamaru apontou para ela o dedo – _você acabou com minha pilhagem! – _ele olhou ao redor – _onde está o Naruto-nii-san?_

_-Baka! – _a garotinha resmungou cruzando os braços – _como você ousa sair da aula para fazer coisas baka como essa..._

_-Isso é uma arte! – _ele devolveu irritado (Gaara: e agora eele vai pegar um explosivo e vai fazer BOOM Top: naah o Konohamaru num é traveco não... Gaara: ah certo...).

-_PODEM FAZER SILENCIO AÍ? – _Ino gritou por trás do lençol – _maldito guaxinim-hentai..._

Ela limpava delicadamente um ferimento no supercílio dele, bem próximo a tatuagem do kanji da palavra amor. Até que ele é bem bonitinho dormindo... (Top: AÊÊ GANHOU! Gaara: Hunf! Quem quer uma loira assassina e louca? Top: ponto pra Ino! Gaara: vc não ouviu o q eu disse? Ela é loira assassina e louca! Top: por isso mesmo! Ponto pra ela... Quanto pior melhor! Gaara: #T.T#).

-_Oe o que está fazendo mulher? – _Gaara segurou a mão dela que passava os dedos sobre a tatuagem.

-_Já disse que me chamo Yamanaka Ino seu guaxinim-baka! – _ela retrucou puxando a mão – _se você já está bem eu vou embora... – _e se retirou do local irritada.

-_Louca... – _ele sussurrou e sentiu um vaso atingir-lhe a cabeça fazendo-o desmaiar novamente. O vaso havia sido arremessado por Ino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então você é o líder daqui hein? – _Hidan segurava um garoto bastante forte pelas vestes. Ao redor deles estavam vários corpos e um Kakuzu (nháá... Malz aê pessoal eu tava colocando Kakuzou... MAIS O CERTO É KAKUZU sem o O agora vai ser o certo... Gaara: baka... Top: quieto aí!). remexendo nos bolsos dos corpos procurando qualquer vestígio de moedas ou dinheiro.

-_LUCKY! – _ele gritou após encontrar uma carteira cheia de notas verdes – _VEY LUCKY!_

_-Oe Kakuzu! Precisamos terminar isso logo! – _Hidan resmungou irritado.

-_Estou ocupado... Encontrar dinheiro também é importante! – _Kakuzu retrucou irritado guardando o dinheiro no bolso da capa.

-_A única coisa importante é Jashin-sama_ (concordo, mas tenho que dizer que Kakuzu também está certo... DINHEIRO RULES! Gaara: escolhe um lado seu infiel!).

-_Dinheiro é mais importante do que esse seu deus estranho... – _Kaukuzu se aproximou deles.

-_Jashin-sama ruleia! _#\o/# - e largou o garoto forte no chão que ficou por lá mesmo.

-_Certo, Certo... Vamos acabar logo com isso... Tenho que passar num cassino... – _Kakuzu deu de ombros acabando com a confusão. – _e quem é esse lixo?_

_-Hum... Acho que deveria ser o líder... Você é o líder? – _Hidan perguntou com sua foice na cara dele.

-_Hai! – _ele respondeu.

-_Hum... O que você sabe sobre Nekomada Yugito? – _Hidan perguntou ainda com a foice na cara.

-_Nekomada? – _o garoto repetiu – _eu não conheço essa tal de Yugito..._

_-Então mate ele... – _Kakuzu já se virava.

-_Espere! – _o garoto disse segurando a ponta da lança da foice – _eu conheço uma Nekomada..._

_-E daí deve haver vários Nekomadas por aqui por Kusa... – _Hidan foi aproximando a foice do nariz dele.

-_Não espere... –_ Kakuzu abriu seu livrinho – _não... A família Nekomada está extinta..._

_-Hai... – _o garoto ainda soando frio e com a foice na cara disse – _houve um incêndio no dia do ano novo _(ano novo chinês... Ou seja, em fevereiro). – ele percebeu que os dois homens com capas pretas o observavam interessados – _e bem... A família toda morreu... Exceto uma garota..._

_-Não sabia que havia sobreviventes... Isso não consta nas minhas informações... – _Kakuzu o olhou desconfiado.

-_É serio... O nome da garota é Nekomada Tsuki... Ela se mudou pra Konoha há um mês... E agora vive lá com uma prima mais velha... Deve ser essa tal de Yugito... –_ o garoto falou sorrindo.

-_Hum... Faz sentido – _Kakuzu falou – _não o machuque Hidan, ele parece dizer a verdade..._

_-Então jure pelo seu nome... – _Hidan falou ainda com a foice na cara do garoto.

-_Claro... Meu nome é Onigiri!_

Chufff (onomatopéia de sangue jorrando pra todos os lados).

-_Ah... Teme porque fez isso –_ Onigiri girava no chão com as mãos no nariz que jorrava sangue pra todos os lados.

-_O que? Você tava falando serio? _– ele olhou o garoto que não parava de lamentar – _é serio que é bolinho de arroz... Que nome ridículo!_

_-Oe Hidan Ikisou! –_ Kakuzu disse com uma gota na cabeça – _parece que agora temos de ir a Konoha... Mas antes... Vamos voltar... O líder não nos paga tão bem para trabalharmos dos dias seguidos..._

_-Hunf... Então eu interrompi minha dança para Jashin-sama pra nada? – _Hidan retrucou seguindo o parceiro.

-_Como assim pra nada? O saldo total das nossas investigações são: dois milhões, vinte e cinco mil, trezentos e doze ienes e dezessete centavos... _– ele falou contando o dinheiro em seu bolso. (Kakuzu ruleia!)

#--'# Hidan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Konohamaru! – _Naruto andava ao lado de Konohamaru após Tsunade mandar todos saírem dali porque precisava fechar a escola – _aquela ali é a Hanabi-chan né?_

_-Hai – _o ginasial respondeu com as mãos no bolso.

-_E porque ela bateu em você?_

_-Hunf... Ela é minha dupla na aula ciências do Iruka-sensei... – _Konohamaru retrucou.

-_Nani? – _Naruto parou – _mas ela não é a irmã mais nova da Hinata-chan?_

_-E daí?_

_-Ela deveria ter... –_ ele parou pra contar nos dedos –_ onze anos... E você tem treze..._

_-Ah isso... – _Konohamaru colocou as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos – _é que ela é um pequeno gênio... Só um garoto conseguiu chegar ao ginasial mais novo que ela... Um tal de Uchiha Itachi..._

Sasuke se virou irritado para Naruto e Konohamaru ao ouvir seu sobrenome. O que estou fazendo aqui brincando de... Sasuke pensava irritado quando algo agarrou seu braço.

-_Sasuke-kun... Poso ir com você até sua casa... É caminho da minha sabe... – _Sakura falou manhosa.

-_Oe Sakura-chan... Eu te deixo em casa –_ Naruto disse se aproximando dos dois e mostrando a língua pra Sasuke.

-_Não quero... Quero que o Sasuke-kun me deixe em casa! –_ ela retrucou.

E os três foram discutindo pelo pátio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Oe Gaara descongela ele aí... Que ele vai participar da cena... Gaara:e como eu iria fazer isso? Top: sei lá vê aí... PI PI PI PI Top: Yosh! Ta pronto minha lasanha... – uma lâmpada aparece em cima da cabça de Gaara, ele pega o Suigetsu picolé e coloca no forno gigante que tinha por lá. Enquanto isso eu como minha lasanha feliz. PI PI PI PI Gaara: pronto aqui ta ele... Top: ótimo acabei minha lasanha Suigetsu: ei eu... Top: quieto e vai!).

-_Oe Juugo onde estamos? – _Suigetsu perguntou ao ver que estavam num vilarejo bem pobre.

-_Hum... Deveríamos estar em Konoha... –_ Juugo respondeu pensativo – _tenho certeza que o Sasuke disse: siga para a foz do rio... Ali ta o mar... – _ele apontou para o horizonte, onde se podia ver um alto farol e logo depois o mar.

ESTIBAM!

-_Ele disse a nascente! – _Karin reclamou depois de dar uma voadora em Juugo.

-_Você não devia ter feito isso... – _Suigetsu retrucou indo na direção do farol – _agora vamos demorar mais ainda..._

_-Do que está falando? – _Karin indagou confusa e irritada por estar bem mais longe de Sasuke.

-_Agora temos que esperar ele voltar ao normal e já que não temos o Sasuke aqui... – _Suigetsu sacou sua espada – _vai demorar um pouco até eu conseguir nocautear _ele...

-_Quem?_

_-SANGUE! – _Juugo falou indo na direção dos dois.

Suigetsu colocou-se na frente de Karin e a empurrou para o lado. O machado de Juugo se chocou com a espada de Suigetsu.

-_Você está melhor Yame Juugo_ (Yame – escuridão, seria o dark Juugo ou o Juugo maligno) – _Suigetsu disse repelindo ele com um golpe de espada – _Karin, você é uma vadia...

ESTIBAM

-_Não me chame de vadia! – _ela gritou fazendo Suigetsu cair com sua voadora. Yame Juugo pulou para cima dela, mas foi repelido pela espada de Suigetsu que voltou com a força do ataque e atingiu o ombro dele, fazendo o sangue escorrer. – _Suigetsu..._

_-Heh! –_ ele repeliu o oponente para longe – _você é uma vadia... Mas ainda é uma mulher... E tenho que protegê-la... Agora fique longe se não quiser me atrapalhar ou morrer..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-O que é isso? –_ Temari disse irritada ao ver que seu irmão caçula não estava ali. – _onde está o Gaara?_

_-Ele foi levado e... –_ Kankurou disse se encolhendo na parede.

-_E VOCÊ DEIXOU – _ela sacou algumas de sua facas.

-_Eu..._

_-Temari-sama! – _Matsuri interveio com uma carta na mão – _são noticias do Gaara-sensei! – _ela exclamou alegre – _ele está bem! E está em Konoha!_

_-Konoha?_

_-É... Aqui diz que ele está com na casa dessa garota... –_ Matsuri ficou vermelha – _chamada Yamanaka Ino... E que está um pouco machucado..._

_-Como ele foi parar lá?_

_-Diz que ele foi achado na porta da casa dela... –_ Matsuri respondeu.

-_Hum... Então vou voltar pra Konoha para trazer o Gaara de volta... – _Temari guardou suas armas brancas – _e você! –_ ela apontou para Kankurou ameaçadoramente – _mantenha tudo nos eixos!_

_-HAI!_

-_Temari-san..._

_-Nani? – _ela indagou com a mão na maçaneta.

-_Eu... Poderia ir pra Konoha com você? _– Matsuri balbuciou envergonhada.

_-Não!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Uzumaki Naruto! – _uma voz chamou por Naruto já na saída do colégio, ele se virou e viu Gaara andando todo enfaixado.

-_O que aconteceu com você? Você virou uma múmia? – _Naruto falou olhando o garoto – _Gaara! É você?_

_-Não sou o conde Drácula..._

_-Mas achei que vampiros e múmias... – _Naruto começou.

CROCK

-_Deixe ele falar dobe baka! – _Sasuke falou olhando para o ruivo com desdém.

-_Itai teme! – _o loiro respondeu irritado.

-_Ótimo... Primeiro zumbi, depois múmia e agora até acha que sou um vampiro... – _Gaara resmungou para si mesmo – _er... Vocês poderiam me mostrar onde é a casa da Ino?_

_-Hum... Um encontro hein? – _Naruto falou com um sorriso bobo.

-_NÃO! – _Gaara respondeu vermelho – _é só que preciso voltar pra lá... Vou ficar lá até melhorar..._

_-Venha conosco Gaara-kun... – _Sakura disse sorrindo – _eu sou vizinha da Ino..._

_-Arigatou – _ele fez uma reverencia e se juntou ao grupo.

-_Até mais Konohamaru! – _Naruto balançou a mão para o garoto com uma gravata na cabeça.

-_Até Naruto-nii-san... – _ele o imitou e seguiu ao lado de um Neji e uma Hanabi irritados.

-_Porque o Sarutobi-kun está com a gente Hanabi-sama? – _Neji indagou irritado.

-_Porque preciso terminar nosso trabalho de ciências e se depender dele nunca o faremos... – _ela respondeu igualmente irritada.

Ótimo... Mas um baka-hentai fazendo companhia a minhas primas – Neji pensou irritado.

-_Neji-kun! – _Tenten gritou pulando no pescoço dele.

-_Tenten-san! Seu pé! –_ ele indicou o pé ainda com uma bota preta.

-_Ah eu estou melhor... Poso ir com vocês? Com toda essa confusão eu acabaei ficando até tarde..._

_-Claro... – _Neji respondeu sem jeito e só então a garota se deu conta do quanto estavam próximo e se afastou corada. – _é o mesmo caminho..._

_-Hai..._

Não muito longe dali um corpo era arrastado por uma garota de cabelos róseos ao lado de um garoto de cabelos brancos.

-_Hum... Tayuya... – _Kimimaro falou com uma gota na cabeça – _quem seria esse?_

_-Ah Kimimaro-kun... –_ Tayuya respondeu com sua voz inocente de criança de cinco anos – _ele é meu senpai..._

_-Ah... - _#n.n''# - Kimimaro disse sorrindo assustado – _você está o levando pra onde?_

_-Pra casa... Ele desmaiou... –_ Tayuya disse ainda em sua voz doce – _oe Kimimaro-kun... – _a garota de cabelos róseos falou depois de arremessas Shikamaru em um terraço que tinha a placa no muro "Nara". – _estamos sozinhos... Isso seria um encontro? – _ela falou sem jeito e com conchinhas vermelhas no rosto.

-_Er... – _Kimimaro corou um pouco e coçou a cabeça – _acho que sim... Onde quer comer?_

_-Ali... –_ ela respondeu feliz agarrando um braço dele e o puxando para uma barraquinha de bolinhos de polvo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe líder voltamos! –_ Kakuzu gritou ao entrarem na sala de estar. Kisame dormia no sofá. Itachi via um clipe de uma loira, só que de repente mudou o canal e lançou um olhar assassino para os dois (acho que era a Kelly Key... Gaara: é melhor não comentar isso... Lembra que ele matou a avó por... Top: esquece...).

-_E onde está a niibi? – _Pein disse saindo da varanda com os cabelos assanhados, ele passou a mão no cabelo e todos o olharam confusos.

-_Ah... Ela é bem problematica... Parece estar em Konoha... – _Hidan respondeu – _e como o Kakuzu disse que ao ganhamos bem o bastante pra trabalhar dois dias seguidos... Vamos voltar só mês que vem..._

_-MÊS QUE VEM? – _Pein gritou furioso.

-_É... No contrato diz que só precisamos trabalhar um dia por mês, e ficarmos aqui prontos para um ataque... – _Kakuzu tirou de baixo da capa um livro bem grande de capa preta e com nuvens vermelhas ao redor – _se trabalharmos dois dias seguidos, teremos que receber o triplo..._

_-Onde está escrito isso? – _Pein disse irritado, pegando o livro.

-_Aqui ó – _Kakuzu abriu uma pagina qualquer – _capitulo oitenta e sete: sobre a carga horária, paragro vinte e oito, artigo quinto: qualquer membro que quiser, só se ele quiser... Terá direito a receber o triplo do seu salário mensal – _Kakuzu ficou observando o líder ler o que acabara de recitar decorado – _eu até trabalharia para receber o triplo, mas como sei que o senhor não iria pagar, já que me deve... Hum... – _ele tirou uma calculadora e começou a digitar freneticamente nela – _cinqüenta e quatro milhões, cento e doze mil, setenta e três ienes e sessenta e quatro centavos perdidos em jogos de carta... Sabia que não iria me pagar tão rápido afinal sou o tesoureiro e sei que nossa organização não pode pagar o triplo do salário para dois membros ao mesmo tempo... Se isso acontece alguém deixaria de receber o salário e esse seria você: o líder... Ou seja, isso resultaria em você não pagar suas dividas de jogo... Então eu lucraria menos do que lucro com você pagando suas dividas e... _(Gaara: ele é assustador... Como consegue decorar tudo isso? Top: negócios são negócios e... HEY Não toque na minha coca ou volta pro gelo! – Suigetsu pegara uma coca da geladeira e parou quando o ameacei, ele a recolocou no lugar e sentou no lugar dele emburrado).

-_CHEGA! – _Pein disse com fumacinha saindo de suas orelhas – _tudo bem... Agora saiam daqui..._

_-TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! – _Tobi chegou gritando e escancarando a porta carregando um homem estranho – _TOBI CAPTUROU O SANBI! TOBI IS A..._

CROCK

-_Fique quieto sim... – _Deidara entrou atrás dele irritado. – _líder aqui está o sanbi..._

_-Otimo... Pelo menos alguém aqui trabalha... – _Pein colocou o corpo no centro da sala e olhando irritado para Kakuzu que contava novamente o seu dinheiro e Hidan que começara a dançar de um jeito estranho – _vamos estrair a doutrina dele depois do jantar e..._

_-MORANGOS! TOBI ADORA MORANGOS E..._

ESTIBAM

Uma Konan com os cabelos dessarrumados e capa amarrotada veio voando da varanda e acertou Tobi em cheio.

-_Não mexa nos morangos são pra sobremesa que vou fazer! – _ela falou irritada e recolhendo a bacia cheia de morangos de perto de Tobi e indo para a cozinha.

-_Porque ela saiu da varanda com os cabelos dessarrumados? – _Kakuzu indagou com um olhar malicioso para Pein.

-_Aqui! – _ele entregou uma nota de mil ienes na mão do tesoureiro – _agora vá logo no seu cassino – _disse vermelho.

-_LUCKY! – _Kakuzu gritou saindo correndo na direção do elevador.

-_JASHIN-SAMA! – _Hidan começou a gritar.

-_Droga não posso nem ver a Kelly Key... Digo o jornal em paz! – _Itachi se levantou irritado e saiu do aposento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ora ora... Se não é o grupo sete... –_ Kakashi disse sorrindo – _isso é nostálgico..._

_-Kakashi-sensei – _Naruto e Sakura exclamaram juntos.

-_Hunf – _Gaara e Sasuke responderam.

-_Ah que bom que todos estão alegres – _Kakashi disse sorrindo – _agora eu tenho que ir porque amanhã..._

_-Oe espere aí Kakashi-sensei... Amanhã não é dia... _­– Sakura começou a falar.

_-Sim é um sábado! – _Kakashi respondeu com uma gota na cabeça e segurando a boca de Sakura – _que bom não – _ele olhou para os lados a procura de qualquer movimento.

-_Quinze de setembro – _Gaara falou sem se importar.

-_Hum eu tenho que ir sabem... – _Kakashi olhou novamente ao redor e já ia andando.

-_Amanhã é aniversario do Kakashi-sensei! – _Naruto disse alto e apontando para o sensei – _vai ter festa!_

_-Não... Não é amanhã... Eu – _Kakashi balançava as mãos negativamente.

ESTIBAM!

Anko estava em cima do corpo do namorado. Gotas surgiram na cabeça dos garotos.

-_Então é por isso que está fugindo? – _Anko indagou puxando o pela gola da camisa.

-_Er... –_ ele deu um sorriso sem jeito.

-_YOSH! Eu vou fazer a melhor festa de aniversario para o meu KAKASHI-KUN! – _ela gritou alegre.

-_YOSH FESTA! – _Naruto comemorou com os braços pra cima #\o/#.

-_Você estão convidados e chamem os outros alunos do Kakashi-kun também! Essa festa vai arrasar!_

Você me paga Naruto! – Kakashi pensou com um olhar assassino para o garoto loiro que pulava alegra.

**N/A: aih o fim do cap... mal a demora... mas é que ele ficou bem grandinho né? E eu num conseguir fazer antes...**

**Gaara: você ficou vendo tv e vadiando...**

**Suigetsu: autor preguiçoso...**

**Top: Ei não me entreguem... Quer dizer... Review pliz! E sim por favor se alguém puder faça um resumo da fic pra min, os meus resumos...**

**Gaara: são horríveis...**

**Suigetsu: lamentáveis...**

**Top: er isso e...**

**Gaara: então pelo amor de alá mandem um review com um resumo decente porque se depender desse autor baka...**

**Suigetsu: é... Esse autor é horrível, masndem um review com um resumo ou sem resumo...**

**Top: não precisa humilhar... #T.T# até amanhã ou segunda...**


	12. Uma Festa Muito Louca!

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Explicaçãozinha de hoje: Gaara apanhando dá audiência!**

**Gaara: HEY**

**Suigetsu: foi a melhor explicação até agora!**

**Gaara: #¬¬#**

**Reposta aos reviews:**

**JCesar: quanto mais loucura mais diversão #\o/#**

**s2Aninhocas2: vai ser ótimo ela espancando o shika! Ah nem sei... Ainda não... Gaara: um sabe nem fazer mistério...**

**Uchiha-Ron: ah... vc reconheceu! #O.O# achei q ngm fosse se ligar... Gaara: qm mandou plagiar? Suigetsu: autor nojento... Top: menos... Sim é verdade eu roubei... Mas foi por um boa causa...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ahh... foi mal, mas eh q num deu pra colocar o kakashi, nem a anko nem a Tsuki e o Kiba, mas eles aparecem nesse cap, quanto a narusaku... bem eu coloquei naruhina no ultimo então eh justo narusaku agora...**

**Prisma159: #O.O# QUATRO REVIEWS! THANKS JASHIN-SAMA! – eu rezo orando para os céus – e vamos lá... review #1: hum... Acho que isso já eh bem comum não? Suigetsu: o q? Top: o Gaara levar voadoras... vamo pular essa parte enquanto ele agoniza – Gaara tah agonizando pela sua voadora... – Top: hum... acho q vc devia manerar um pouco... Assassinato é crime... Suigetsu: é? Top: tah bom soh mais um chute... – você termina de chuta-lo e pisar nele e depois o humilha porq ele eh um azarado... – Top: eh... Sobre aqles casais... Eu soh quis deixar claro q os casais não estavam prontos... Mas TentenLee é meio difícil... Posso te contar um coisa – Top sussurra – eu já tenho os casais num bloquinho muito bem guardado e... Suigetsu: toma aqui tem mais papel para limpar seu sangue – ele arranca folhas do meu bloquinho e enxuga o sangue de Gaara – Top: MEU BLOQUINHO #T.T# Suigetsu: ops... Top: dexa pra lah... depois eu me lembro... ah Konan vai rulear sim! Ah isso jah esta bem claro... São muitos reviews quando o Gaara apanha muito e... Sempre tem algm pedindo pra dar uma voadora no Gaara... Gaara: eu odeio minha vida... Suigetsu: emo... Gaara: EU NÃO SOU EMO! GOTICO Suigetsu: eh emo... Gaara: PROVE - Suigetsu se afasta e fica pensando - Top: eh eu tbm percebi isso agora, temos mais um ship definido #;D# Ah... Pode deixar q farei isso nos próximos caps... tbm num gosto do Sai... como vc vai perceber nesse cap... sim ela tem audição hiper-sonica! Review #2: Gaara: SERIO? Top: nah eu ela mudou de idéia vê Gaara: #T.T# Top: traira? Porq? Ele sempre foi DO MAL... Aqle personagem do mal q eh bem fraquinho e bizarro... Gaara: soh burros num perceberiam isso Top: depois pergunta porq soh vc apanha... Gaara: q foi? – daqle jeito arrogante, Top dah de ombros – Top: quem vai apanhar eh vc... Ah mas não se esqueça que eh em ienes e ele andou roubando carteiras, por isso lucrou tanto... Kakuzu aprendeu com as melhores: Nami e Nabiki! Suigetsu de longe ainda pesquisando provas de q Gaara é emo: KAKUZU RULEIA #\o/# Top: totalmente #\o/# ah... eh difícil arrumar bons empregados hoje em dia... Sim a akatsuki eh uma gangue muito bem organizada com manual de regras e tudo mais! Sim o nome do cap tem Festa nele! Review #3: ah não? Achei q fosse... Gaara: eu falei seu baka! Top: hum... deixa pra lah então... eh teve NejiTenten... #--'# - uma gota na cabeça pela sua empolgação – Gaara: patética... Top: vai apanhar... review #4: Suigetsu: isso num acaba naum? Top: tah terminando! Gaara: essas leitoras loucas... Top: num vou pagar o hospital digo logo... THANKS PELO RESUMO... Mass... Nem posso usa-lo tah mtoooooooo grande e não cabe no quadro de resumos... MAS VLW! E se puder manda um menorzinho ficou legal! Gaara: ficou ruuim... Top: porq vc implica com ela? Gaara: porq ela dah em min #U.U#**

**Gabriores-kun: Gaara: porq não me surpreendo que seus leitores tem Inners que são loucos? Top: pare de ofender meus leitores sim? Ah seu inner eh legalzinho... Não o interne num manicômio... Suigetsu? Top: nada nada... OAI GAARA MELHOR FIC! – cheio de si – Gaara: grande coisa percebeu q soh qm fala isso tem um problema? Top: ahhhh ganhei o dia! Jah são uns quatro leitores que disseram isso! – super feliz!**

**Uchiha Nanda: Mais uma q ama seu sangue... Gaara: meu sangue deve ser muito bom pra tanta gente gostar de me ver apanahndo... Suigetsu: deve ser mesmo...**

**SabakuJé: thanks pelo review e continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!**

**Loli.Potter: porq ele eh emo? #XD# Ah mas ele tinha q atrapalhar, tah mto cedo pra isso... Gaara: spoiler... Top: malz...**

**B1ker4: Gaara: tem certeza q vc num fez algo pra fazer os leitores se hipnotizarem por essa budega? Top: naum eh q a fic deve tah boa... Gaara: impossível... Top: #¬¬# nem pense nisso... – falo apontando para Gaara com um sorriso de pensar em me atacar – Top: ah pode ser nu Suigetsu sim – damos um montinho no suigetsu #\o/#**

**Power Otaku -x: YOSH! Mais um leitor! Gaara: grande coisa... Top: aff para de implicar comigo seu emo... Gaara: GOTICO! Top: tanto faz... vlw pelo review e continue acompanhando e mandando review!**

**s2 Thali: e lah vamos nos... Top: temari ia me bater se eu colocasse ele num hospital publico.. #XD# Suigetsu: AHH tou dizendo eh meu charme... Ganhei ela! Top: sai dae... OBA NUM VAI MAIS ME CHAMAR DE TIO?!? Suigetsu: e dizendo q num se importava... Top: cala a boca! Nem sei porque o chamam de fuinha... eu vi numa fic e fiquei chamando ele de fuinha #XD# Gaara: LOL que ridículo Top: quieto aih guaxinim! – Gaara corre para o banheiro após seu olhar assassino – Top: não qro morte no meu estúdio por favor... Ah a Tsunade consegue fazer tudo e beber sakê ao mesmo tempo eh uma dom que ela tem! Suigetsu: e q dom! Gaara: soh para bakas... Top: eh o Naruto gosta de sofrer... Ah eu achei q fosse o pesadelo... Gaara: num falei seu otário... Top: cala a boca guaxinim emo... BRIGADO PELO PRESENTE! AO SUIGETSU MEU! TUDO MEU! MEUUUUU – fico colocando perto da cara do Suigetsu e bebo rapidamente tendo uma dor de cabeça incrível, Suigetsu fica chorando porq num ganhou – Gaara: crianças... Top: Itai... – com a mão ainda na testa – sim sim... vc tbm eh? Escutou Gaara ce tah fudi... Gaara: #O.O# jah naum basta a tema e a ino? Top: sempre cabe mais uma! Gaara: #T.T# Top: #;D# não mate su a inner ela eh legal... e sim a tayuya eh bem meiga e feliz não? Gaara: maluca agressiva... Top: ... e linda... naum via ter nenhum trauma... Eu acho... **

**então vamos ao cap, mas antes os shipes definidos ganharam mais um casal...**

**Ships definidos: KakashixAnko, AsumaxKurenai, KibaxTsuki e IrukaxShizune(o mais novo...).**

**E agora o cap:**

**Capitulo 11 – Uma Festa Muito Louca!**

Sasuke ainda resmungava durante o caminho da casa de Kakashi. Porque diáboas eu tenho que ir... Ta certo que ele é meu sensei... E ele foi o sensei responsável pelo meu grupo quanto ainda estava no ginásio... E ele também é senpai do meu clube... Mas porque diabos eu tenho que ir para uma festa forçada que nem o próprio aniversariante queria?

-_Oe Teme pare de resmungar e olhar para o nada nós chegamos! –_ Naruto retrucou ao ver Sakura segurando muito intima o braço de um Sasuke viajado – _e se afaste da Sakura-chan..._

_-Cale a boca Naruto! –_ Sakura resmungou baixinho e chutou a canela do loiro, nesse instante a porta da frente se abriu.

Os três entraram não pequeno apartamento de Kakashi e viram que só haviam chegado até agora Shino e Sai.

-_Yo Anko-sensei! – _Naruto disse escandalosamente – _onde está o Kakashi-..._

_-HUMM HUM HUUM HUUUUM – _Kakashi se sacudia e tentava falar, mas estava impedido por uma meia em sua boca. Os três recém-chegados se viraram e viram o aniversariante amarrado em uma cadeira com uma meia presa a sua boca com fita adesiva..

-_Kakashi..._

_-Ele estava me atrapalhando muito... – _Anko falou dando de ombros – _e ele fica tão anjinho assim não é Kakashi-kun? – _ela ficou esfregando o lado da sua face na de Kakashi.

-_Hum... acho que sim – _Naruto falou sem jeito.

-_Hunf... – _Sasuke se virou e foi procurar uma cadeira bem afastad (EMO! Gaara: respeite as diferenças... Suigetsu: EMO #2! Gaara: eu sou GOTICO! Já falei G-O-T-I-C-O! Suigetsu: e desde quando Góticos tatuam amor na testa e tem apelidos carinhos como: guaxinim? Gaara: eu... er... Suigetsu: EMO! Top: totalmente EMO! Gaara: aff²²² #¬¬# - e cruzou os braços emburrado). E o emo... Quero dizer o garoto de cabelos negros se sentou no parapeito da janela e ficou observando as estrelas e a rua.

-_Oe vadia testuda... _­ Sai levantou uma das mãos para chmar Sakura para perto dele e de Shino.

ESTIBAM

-_Hum... _­– Shino observou a garota pisar no outro calmamente. Naruto sentou-se no sofá e ficou observando a cena divertido.

-_Não sou vadia! – _Sakura ainda falava enquanto pisava em Sai.

TOC TOC (onomatopéia de alguém batendo na porta).

-_SAKURA! Abra a porta sim? – _Anko gritou da cozinha.

-_Hai... – _ela largou o corpo de Sai e abriu espaço para uma garota com dois coques na cabeça e olhos e cabelos achocolatados entrar.

-_Anko-nee-san – _Tenten falou entrando com uma bandeja – _eu trouxe os dangos que a mamãe fez..._

_-Arigatou Tenten... –_ Anko disse da cozinha enquanto Tenten pousava a bandeja bem longe dos olhos famintos de Naruto.

-_Nee-san? – _Sakura repetiu sentando ao lado de Tenten – _você é irmã da Anko-sensei?_

_-Não... – _Tenten afagou as orelhas de Pakun o carrocho de Kakashi – _ela é minha tia... – _ela quase sussurrou – _mas faz questão de dizer que somos irmãs... Ela diz que se uma garota quase adulta como eu a ficar chamando de tia, vão achar que ela é velha..._

_-Ah... –_ Sakura deu um sorrisinho com um pingo na nuca.

-_O que está fazendo aí teme? – _Naruto falou após levar duas tapas na mão enquanto tentava furtar um dango. Kakashi ficava o olhando assustadoramente, fazendo o loiro preferir a companhia de Sasuke.

-_Hunf... Observando a paisagem – _ele retrucou deixando o loiro irritado.

Pouco a pouco ele viu surgir um grupo de seis pessoas liderado por um garoto de cabelos alvos. Logo depois vieram dois garotos, um gordo e um magro, em seguida um casal adulto em que o homem fumava, duas mulheres e uma porca, um garoto com um cachorro bem grande, um casal de adolescentes, onde o garoto ruivo estava cheio de curativos, um homem com varias garrafas de sakê, um jovem adulto tentando conter um garoto com uma gravata na testa, um homem ao lado de dois outros garotos com gotas na cabeça ao presenciar os dois a frente, um senhor ao lado de uma jovem mulher carregando vários pratos de ramen que fizeram Naruto vibrar de alegria com Chouji, um casal de jovens de cabelos negros e uma garotinha com cabelos igualmente escuros, uma garota com orelhas de gato e dois estranhos de verde altamente escandalosos.(advinha quem é? Gaara: #--'#).

-_YOSH! Podemos começar essa budega! – _Anko foi até o namorado e finalmente o livrou das amarras do aniversariante fazendo gotas surgirem na cabeça dos convidados.

-_Porque o aniversariante estava amarrado? – _Hanabi perguntou no ouvido de Neji.

-_Porque a namorada dele é uma sádica... – _Neji respondeu indiferente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_É aqui? – _uma garota de cabelos loiros e olhos cor verde musgo falou olhando uma casa com as luzes totalmente apagadas, ela bateu na porta duas vezes e depois tocou a campainha, mas nenhuma resposta veio – _era só o que me faltava... O Gaara está saindo com essa garota Yamanaka..._

Temari começou a andar pela rua sem saber o que fazer foi então que viu uma placa de um posto medico escrita "Nara" e ela deu um sorrisinho. Pelo menos não viagem perdida... Vou poder infernizar o Shika um pouquinho...

-_Como assim o Shika não está? – _ela retrucou após uma mulher resmungar isso.

-_É isso que você ouviu garota! O Shikamaru não está! Ele foi para uma festa ou algo do tipo – _a mulher se virou e fechou a porta na cara de Temari a deixando mais irritada ainda.

-_Baranga velha... – _ela resmungou para ela mesma e quando já estava saindo dos terrenos dos Nara, ela viu um homem dormindo numa pedra – _SHIKAMARU!_

_-Shikaku... E não grite mulher – _o pai de Shikamaru falou bocejando – _Ah... Você não é a Yoshino... _– e ele voltou a dormir.

-_HEY! – _Temari o sacudiu.

-_Nani?_

_-Onde está o Shikamaru oyaji? – _ela falou já sentindo que iria explodir.

-_Foi pra festa de aniversario do Kakashi – _Shikaku respondeu com medo daqueles olhos verdes ameaçadores.

-_E onde fica isso?_

_-Você viu uma loja de conveniências a caminho daqui?_

_-Vi – _ela respondeu já impaciente pela demora do homem em lhe dar uma informação.

_-Pronto... Siga na direção dela na rua que ela faz esquina você vira, terceiro prédio a esquerda apartamento 202... – _o velho falou tremendo, pois o punho da garota estava levantado ameaçadoramente.

-_Arigatou – _e o jogou dentro do lago da casa.

-_O QUE ESTA FAZENDO NO LAGO SEU BAKA! – _Yoshino, a mãe de Shikamaru gritou saindo pela porta – _eu mandei você limpar ele e não nadar! – _e jogou uma vassoura na cabeça do marido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Serio... Estou cansada de assistir a isso... Vocês já estão nisso a quase um dia... – _Karin resmungou de braços cruzados (Gaara: que mulher folagada... Top: neeh...).

-_Do que esta falando sua v... Sua mulher louca? – _Suigetsu resmungou ao se desviar de mais um ataque de Juugo – _de quem você acha que é a culpa?_

_-Shii_ (morra!) – Yame Juugo gritou indo com seu machado na direção do pescoço de Suigetsu.

-_É sua por não ter senso de direção... _– Karin se levantou e foi caminhando até a porta de uma pousada – _eu vou dormir se não se importam... Quando acabarem essa idiotice nós partimos..._

_-Maldita vadia..._

ESTIBAM

-_Já disse que não sou vadia... Gomen Juugo-kun – _ela fez uma reverencia para o louco com um machado e entrou correndo na pousada. (Gaara: é impressão minha ou você gosta de ver seus empregados apanhando? Top: só impressão #XD#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Está gostando da festa Hinata-sama? – _Neji serviu para a prima um copo de chá.

-_Hai... Arigatou Neji-nii-san – _ela abaixou a cabeça de leve e voltou a observar a briga de Naruto e Kiba para ver quem ia cantar.

-_Do que está falando pulguento? Você já cantou duas vezes! – _o loiro puxou o microfone para si.

-_E você cantou três vezes! – _Kiba puxou para perto de si.

-_Mas eu ainda não cantei para Sakura-chan..._

_-E quem disse que ela quer ouvir – _Kiba apontou para a garota que tentava fazer Sasuke comer alguns bolinhos de arroz.

-_Sakura-chan... – _Naruto falou triste soltando o microfone.

-_Finalmente! – _Kiba comemorou, mas alguém puxou o microfone da mão dele.

-_Eu vou cantar! – _Ukon, ou Sakon puxavam o microfone da mão de Kiba.

-_Eu que vou! – _Kiba replicou já vermelho de raiva.

-_Porque você quer cantar tanto assim? – _o outro gêmeo disse já irritado com a briguinha.

–_Eu quero cantar essa canção para a Tsuki-chan! – _Kiba disse e todos o olharam. A garota com orelhas de gato que conversava animadamente com Ino o olhou corada. Kiba percebeu que tinha falado alto e ficou muito vermelho.

-_Está namorando com o Kiba? – _Ino falou irritada – _e porque não me contou?_

_-Eu... Não... – _Tsuki escondeu o rosto com as mãos – _sabia..._

_-Você é bem rápido hein? – _Naruto disse com um sorriso malicioso e cutucando um Kiba petrificado com o cotovelo, enquanto Ukon começava a cantar uma musica fúnebre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então quando vai ser o casamento? – _Anko falou colocando uma grande quantidade de um okonomiyaki na boca de Kakashi.

-_Ah... – _Kurenai coçou a cabeça olhando para o estado em que o aniversariante estava. Ele tinha boa parte do rosto toda suja de comida, e seus olhos estava desfocados, parecia ter comido mais do que agüentava, mas Anko não parecia ter notado isso e continuava a por comida na boca dele. – _em outubro... Um pouco antes do aniversario do Asuma não é querido?_

_-Em? Ah eh... – _Asuma respondeu ainda olhando o estado deplorável do seu melhor aluno, a poucos metros dali o garoto estava sendo pisoteado pela nova integrante do grupo de Go. Ele virou-se para Kakashi e o viu em um estado tão ruim quanto. Acho que isso é uma sina... Os gênios devem sofrer...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Então senpai aceita um desafio? – _Kidoumaru falou estendo a mão para Tenten que tentava conter os ânimos de Lee e Gai.

-_Em? – _ela olhou para o novo kouhai de seu clube – _que desafio?_

_-Double-out... Tipo 501..._ (para mais informações sobre esse jogo baixe o capitulo 240 do mangá de Hunter x Hunter, é um jogo de dardos em que a pessoa tem que zerar seus pontos, ela começa com 501, caso você não zere precisamente você perde o jogo... Gaara: isso que é cultura inútil... Top: que nada vicio em jogos é uma massa... Suigetsu: num sei pra que se você sempre perde... Top: #¬¬# e precisava espalhar?)._ – _Kidoumaru falou apontando para um alvo de dardos numa parede e entregando para ela três dardos – _quem chegar a zero primeiro vence... Você sabe as regras..._

_-Hum..._

_-Aceite Tenten-san! Use seu fogo da juventude para derrota-lo! – _Lee quase gritou com o punho erguido e os olhos pegando fogo.

-_Não poderia esperar menos de minha aprendiz! – _Gai falou no mesmo tom que Lee.

CROCK DUPLO.

-_Oe façam menos barulho... – _Tenten ralhou com os dois – _ok Kidoumaru-kun eu aceito o desafio..._

_-Yosh! Ikisou – _ela segurou a mão e os dois ficaram lado a lado arremessando os dardos no alvo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Que tal uma partida de Go? – _Kimimaro se aproximou de Gaara, os dois eram os únicos que continuavam indiferentes ao que ocorria na sala.

-_Interessante –_ Gaara disse dando espaço para o garoto de cabelos alvos. –_ o branco começa..._

_-Arigatou – _Kimimaro começou o jogo.

-_Você não é daqui é? – _Kimimaro falou depois de vários minutos.

-_Não... Nem você – _Gaara respondeu ainda pensando no que fazer para encurralar o cavalo dele.

-_Hai._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então escravo o que estava dizendo? – _Tayuya disse pisando nas costas de Shikamaru e dando uma gargalhada maligna. Com o Kimimaro-kun distraído... Posso me divertir a vontade...

-_Que você é lou..._

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase porque ela chutou aquele local. (Gaara indiferente à dor de Shikamaru (acho que nos acostumamos com essas cenas e não sentirmos mais dor pelos outros): é impressão minha ou ela sempre chuta aquele local... Top: hum... acho que ela sempre chuta aquele local sim... Suigetsu: e a Anko também sempre chuta aquele local... Gaara: o que você tem contra os espertos? Top: espertos? Nada! Gaara: é por isso que você me espanca tanto... Top? Gaara: eu sou o mais esperto e por isso apanho mais #;D# finalmente entendi o motivo da minha sina é por causa da minha grande inteligência e... Suigetsu: então porque o Naruto apanha tanto? Gaara: #--'# Top: er... bem lá se vai sua teoria... voltamos a fic!).

-_Eu não escutei escravo! – _Tayuya falou mais ameaçadoramente que antes seus dentes eram tipo os do Suigetsu, bem assustadores (Suigetsu: HEY! Eu tive que usar aparelho durante anos!).

-_Você... É linda e perfeita mestra! – _ele falou ofegante.

-_Oe Shikamaru... Vou comer seu prato – _Chouji falou tomando o prato de Shikamaru e o engolindo.

-_Oe seu gor... – _Tayuya vociferou para Chouji, mas varias pessoas colocaram a mão em sua boca a impedindo de prosseguir.

-_Essa palavra é um tabu Tayuya – _Sakura falou seria – _nunca chame o Chouji por essa palavra..._

_-Nunca... – _Ino repetiu nervosa.

-_Loira louca... – _Gaara disse limpando a camisa, pois Ino havia derrubado sakê em toda sua roupa. Kimimaro ficou fitando a cena intrigado. Olhou para Tayuya que fez uma cara de inocente e voltou a olhar para o tabuleiro.

-_QUEM É LOUCA AQUI? – _Ino disse indo dar uma voadora em Gaara (Gaara: como ela ouviu? Top: esqueceu? Ela tem hiper-audição! Gaara: maldito autor e suas idéias bakas... Top: e vocês sabem o que vem agora não? Suigetsu: VOADORA #\o/#).

ESTIBAM

-_Sua vez – _Kimimaro respondeu depois de terminar sua jogada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Oe Anko... Acho que você devia soltar a camisa do Kakashi... – _Asuma falou com pena do amigo.

-_Ah... Gomen amor – _Anko falou dando beijinhos no rosto de um Kakashi com a alma saindo pela metade.

-_Hum... Kakashi-san? É pra você – _Ayame, a garota que trabalha no Ichiraku falou educadamente entregando um livro. Kakashi voltou a vida e o aceitou. Ao abrir viu que era uma copia de "Icha Icha Paradise". – _o seu está muito velho não? Eu vi quando você foi ontem ao Ichiraku... – _Kakashi que sorria feliz começou a suar frio ao notar um olhar assassino para ele.

-_Er... Arigatou Ayame-chan – _Kakashi se levantou e segurou as duas mãos dela, ele observou o rosto dela e não pode resistir – _você está mais linda do que..._

ESTIBAM

-_Ele não muda não é? – _Kurenai disse tomando um gole de chá.

-_Acho que é impossível... Mas a Anko devia dar um desconto pra ele... É o aniversario dele... – _Asuma deu uma tragada no cigarro calmamente e sorriu, ao ver que tudo voltara ao normal, Anko agora pisoteava em um Kakashi e Ayame sorria sem jeito com duas conchinhas no rosto – _mas não podemos negar que ele tem bom gosto..._

BAM (onomatopéia para murro na cara).

-_Bom... Gosto... – _Kurenai disse ofegante sem se importar de ver o noivo cair desacordado ao seu lado.

-_Veja Lee... Meu rival tem o fogo da juventude! – _Gai disse com os olhos brilhando – _preciso arrumar uma namorada feito a dele, para poder gastar todo meu fogo da juventude enquanto não é tarde!_

_-Do que está falando Gai-sensei? Você ainda é muito jovem – _Lee disse emocionado.

-_Arigatou Lee – _#Y.Y# Gai enxugou as lagrimas de felicidade e Lee também.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Yosh! Um roya street flash! _(o jogo mais valioso no pôker Gaara: você é um viciado em jogos mesmo... Top: que nada todo mundo conhece pôker... Suigetsu: pokemon? Top e Gaara:#--'#). _– _Jiraya baixou suas cartas – _eu venci..._

_-Droga... – _Tsunade resmungou vendo o amigo levar todas as fichas – _eu não tenho mais dinheiro para apostar..._

_-Hum... Seu sutiã vale bastante fichas – _Jiraya disse com um sorriso malicioso.

BAM!

-_Achei fichas! – _Tsunade disse com uma cara de inocente após pegar varias fichas de um Jiraya atordoado pelo murro. Shizune e Iruka sorriram com uma gota na nuca.

-_Iruka-kun... – _Ebisu falou sentando no local de Jiraya – _eu o desafio!_

_-Nani? – _Iruka olhou o companheiro intrigado.

-_Se eu vencer eu posso sair com a Shizune-san e você não ira atrapalhar! – _ele disse confiante.

-_NANI? – _Shizune e Iruka falaram ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se entreolharam e coraram.

-_Então vai aceitar?_

_-Er... – _Iruka olhou para Shizune pelo canto dos olhos – _OK!_

_-YOSH! Ikisou! – _Ebisu começou a misturar as cartas. Shizune corou violentamente com o olhar confiante que Iruka lançou a ela.

-_Quem diria em Shizune... Em um segundo encalhada... E agora dois jovens homens te disputando nas cartas... – _Tsunade deu uns tapinhas nas costas da mulher corada.

BAM

Tsunade caiu para trás com o murro de Shizune. Shizune arregalou os olhos e foi acudir a mestra. Enquanto isso um garoto se aproximava e pegava uma garrafa das muitas ao redor da mesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sakura-chan você gostaria de um beiji... – _Naruto disse com uma garrafa de sakê na mão.

BAM

-_Não chegue perto de min e do Sasuke-kun depois de beber seu baka-hentai – _Sakura resmungou, ela ainda tentava fazer Sasuke comer os bolinhos de arroz e o garoto ainda recusava (Gaara: LOL porque ele num aceita logo? Top: porque foi a Sakura que fez... Gaara: e daí? Top: digamos que a comida dela não é muito boa...Suigetsu: e kiko? Gaara com os olhos brilhando: casou com a kika e teve dois kikinhos! – Suigetsu pula em cima de Gaara e começa a socá-lo. Gaara revida. Top leva um murro de um dos dois – Top: SEGURANÇA! – a porta se abre e um garoto magricela de cabelos negros revoltos e com um graveto na mão entra. – quem é você? Harry Potter: sou Harry Potter o seguranças substituto... Aqui – ele me entrega um papel escrito: folga de domingo de Ikki e Hyoga, sorry patron! Top olha assustado: faça alguma coisa! Harry: EXPECTO PATRONUM! – um Shika (cervo) prateado surge e começa a galopar pra lá e pra cá... Top: #--'# É PRA APARTAR A BRIGA SEU BAKA! Harry: sorry... EXPERLIARMUS – um graveto que Gaara tentava enfiar no olho de Suigetsu voa pra longe e Suigetsu dá um murro na boca de Gaara – Top: AH! TAH DEMITIDO – e chuto a bunda de Harry – Top: droga num achei que ia ter que pedir a ajuda dele... – Top disca um numero no celular, e alguns segundos depois Hiei entra: Nande? Top: aparta... Hiei: Hunf – sem vermos nada depois de alguns segundos vemos o sangue de Suigetsu e Gaara por todo o lado... Top: NÃO ERA PRA MATAR! AHHH VOU SER PROCESSADO! Hiei: você mandou apartar – dando de ombros... – aff... Eu conserto isso... Droga... Top:? Hiei: você me chamou numa hora ruim – e só então Top percebe que ele está com um kimono formal, ele sai e volta com uma mulher de cabelos ruivos – Hiei: são eles... – a mulher de cabelso laranja junta os membros de Gaara e Suigetsu – Hiei: vamos Mukuro... Mukuro: e penca que você não vai ser punido por parar nosso encontro para esquartejar uns idiotas... Gaara: HEY – ele se cala ao ver o olhar assassino dela – Hiei: Gomen.. – ele me olha irritado – quero um bom pagamento depois... preciso pagar as prestações do anel.. Top: HAI! Mas que anel... Hiei: nada – ele guarda uma caixinha no bolso e sai ao lado de uma Mukuro resmungona. Top: agora vamos voltar a fic e nada de confusão ouviram? Suigetsu e Gaara: Hai!).

-_Dobe... Me salve – _Sasuke moveu os lábios se esquivando da mão de Sakura que tentava empurrar um bolinho na boca dele.

-_É minha vingança Teme – _Naruto pisou no pé de Sasuke e este abriu a boca fazendo Sakura finalmente enfiar o bolinho de arroz goela abaixo dele. Sasuke colocou as mãos no pescoço e ficou verde, depois caiu no chão azul. Sakura começou a dar murros no peito dele. E Naruto se virou sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uma garota de cabelos loiros parou em frente ao prédio e viu uma luz no segundo andar acessa e ouviu varias vozes.

-_É aqui? – _Temari disse irritada – _mas aqui é um buraco... Shikamaru vai ver por ter me feito andar tanto..._

Ela cerrou o punho e entrou no prédio com vontade espancar alguém (Gaara: minha irmã é malvadona... Suigetsu: assustadora... Top: pobre Shikamaru...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Oe! Você não pode comer tudo! – _Tayuya ralhava com Chouji que não parava de roubar a comida dos pratos ao seu redor.

-_Comer é uma arte... – _Chouji disse em meio a vários movimentos rápidos com o hachi (palitinhos japoneses que servem pra comer) e colocando muita comida na boca.

-_Esse bolinho é meu! –_ ela quase gritou, mas já era tarde ele já estava na boca de Chouji. – _maldito gor... – _Shikamaru colocou a mão na boca dela.

-_Não pode falar... – _ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

**-**_Não chegue tão perto! – _ela quase gritou chutando Shikamaru para longe e sentindo o rosto queimar. Esse merdinha é bem folgado... Ele via ver... Mas antes... Tenho que fazer esse gordo aprender uma lição...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então... Você gosta dele? – _Jiroubou falou serio ao lado de uma Tsuki corada que observava Kiba discutir com um Shino que o ignorava por algum motivo.

-_Em? – _ela se virou para o senpai – _de quem está falando?_

_-Inu-kun... Você gosta dele? – _o senpai voltou a repetir com um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

­-_Como poderia gostar de um Inu-baka? – _Tsuki cruzou os braços corada.

-_Porque não se escolhe de quem gosta... –_ Jiroubou respondeu gentilmente.

-_OE GORDO DE MERDA! – _Tayuya gritou no ouvido de Jiroubou. – _VENHA!_

E o arrastou para o lado de Chouji.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Naruto-kun está bem feliz... – _Hinata falou num tom quase inaldivel.

-_Me chamou Hinata? – _Naruto falou bem próximo dela.

-_E-eu?_

_-A Hinata você está realmente linda – _Naruto disse com uma voz galanteadora e foi se aproximando do rosto dela.

-_N-na-nar... – _ela balbuciava envergonhada.

-_Fique longe da Hinata-sama! – _Neji disse ao lado da prima com uma têmpora pulsando.

-_O que foi seu baka arrogante? –_ Naruto retrucou irritado.

-_Olhe concurso de quem come mais ramen! –_ Neji disse apontando para Chouji e Jiroubou que comiam os ramens rapidamente.

-_RAMEN! – _Naruto se virou correndo e abandonou Hinata e Neji com gotas na cabeça.

-_Como dizia... Ele parece bem feliz... – _Hinata completou feliz e um pouco corada. Acho que ainda não estou pronta...

-_Hunf... Pra onde vai Hanabi-ojou? _(ojou – princesa) – Neji disse vendo a prima mais nova se levantar irritada.

-_Banheiro – _ela retrucou se levantando.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ganhei? – _Iruka disse ao ver que sua quadra de damas vencia uma trinca de reis de Ebisu.

-_Droga... Tenho que arrumar outra pretendente... –_ Ebisu se levantou irritado –_ eu realmente achei que conseguiria sair com Shizune-chan..._

_-Então... Eu vou sair com você? –_ Shizune disse corada.

-_Se você qusier... – _Iruka respondeu igualmente vermelho.

-_Er... Claro..._

_-Er... – _ele coçou a cabeça – _que tal o cinema amanhã a tarde?_

_-Eu adoraria –_ ela falou sentindo o rosto queimar.

-_Bom trabalho – _Tsunade sussurrou no ouvido de Jiraya.

-_Quero o pagamento... –_ Jiraya respondeu com um sorriso malicioso – _você prometeu que me deixaria te levar para um encontro se conseguisse fazer Shizune sair com Iruka..._

BAM

-_Não me lembro disso – _Tsunade se levantou e deu um grande gole na garrafa de sakê.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O que Tenten está fazendo tão próxima daquele cara? Hunf... Eu devo ficar ao lado de Hinata-sama e Hanabi-sama... – Neji virou o rosto, mas ainda ficou olhando com o canto dos olhos para Tenten arremessar um dardo e quando acertou o local certo ela abraçou Kidoumaru fazendo Neji perder toda a compostura.

-_Tenten! O que está fazendo? – _Neji disse a puxando de longe de Kidoumaru e fazendo-a cair em seus braços.

-_Neji-kun? – _ela disse corada.

-_Oe... Não se intrometa sim? Estamos jogando – _Kidoumaru retrucou irritado.

-_Não quero você jogando com a Tenten... – _Neji respondeu irritado. Tenten o olhou com os olhos arregalados e corada.

-_E quem é você o dono dela?_

Neji ficou em silencio e depois de encarar Kidoumaru irritado se virou e foi se sentar perto de Hinata.

-_Não se meta com ele... É meu senpai e é forte... –_ Kimimaro disse serio no uvido de Kidoumaru.

-_Eu sei... Ele me derrotou no ano passado – _Kidoumaru retrucou.

-_Vamos... Estamos indo... Ukon! Sakon! – _os gêmeos largaram o microfone e foram se juntar a eles, deixando uma Tenten confusa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Você não pode beber! – _Hanabi ralhava com Konohamaru que acabara de furtar uma garrafa de sakê da mesa de Jiraya, Tsunade, Iruka, Ebisu e Shizune.

-_Sai pra lá Hanabi eu peguei eu posso! – _ele resmungou evitando o braço da garota tocar a garrafa. Konohamaru esticou os braços levantando a garrafa o maximo possível. Hanabi pulou para alcançar e se desequilibrou caindo em cima de Konohamaru.

KISSU – os lábios dos dois se encontraram por uma fração de tempo.

Hanabi levantou escarlate e chutou Konohamaru para longe.

ESTIBAM

Ela deu uma voadora nele e começou a pisar no pobre garoto sentindo o rosto queimar.

-_Desse jeito o líder via morrer – _Udon disse bebendo um gole de chá.

-_Hanabi-chan é tão impulsiva... –_ Moegi balançou a cabeça risonha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E o vencedor é... – _o dono do Ichiraku ramen, o próprio Ichiraku disse erguendo o braço de um certo loiro – _NARUTO! Um almoço para dois de graça no ultimo fim de semana de setembro!_

_-YOSH! – _Naruto tinha a barriga totalmente cheia.

Jiroubou e Chouji se fuzilavam com os olhares, eles haviam empatado e perdido por uma tigela para Naruto.

Tayuya olhou irritada para o garoto de cabelos loiros, mas pelo menos o gordo não havia ganho... Era hora de mexer com um certo merdinha...

-_Escravo... –_ ela falou com sua voz maligna. Shikamaru estava próximo da porta de entrada. Quando Tayuya pulou e o agarrou pelo pescoço. Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas a porta se escancarou.

Uma garota de cabelos loiros olhou para a garota ruiva abraçando (leia ESGANANDO!) Shikamaru na sua frente. Ela conhecia aquela garota, a vira beijando Shikamaru há um ano atrás... Essa biscate! Ele é meu SHIKA! Temari retirou facas.

Tayuya observou a garota de cabelos loiros a olhar irritada. Tayuya a reconheceu instantaneamente, era a namorada de seu escravo. Ela afugentara Tayuya há um ano. Essa vaca... Tayuya retirou sua flauta.

-_Temari... – _Shikamaru disse quando caiu no chão após Tayuya o largar. – _meninas... Por favor..._

POFT (onomatopéia de pisada) – as duas pisaram em Shikamaru.

-_Vamos embora Tayuya... – _Kimimaro falou sem notar a aura de batalha na porta.

-_Hai Kimimaro-kun – _ela respondeu com sua voz doce, após dar um ultimo olhar assassino para Temari pulou nas costas de Kimimaro e foi atrás dele.

-_Mulheres são tão bakas... – _Gaara falou quebrando o silencio, pois todos olhavam a cena alarmados.

-_QUEM É BAKA? SEU BAKA! – _Ino começou a sacudi-lo.

-_Seu nojentinho! –_ Temari pisava mais forte em Shikamaru que estava quase morto.

-_Sasuke-kun! – _Sakura sacudia o Sasuke semi-morto por causa do bolinho.

-_INFIEL! – _Anko pisava em Kakashi.

-_Baka-hentai! – _Hanabi chutava Konohamaru.

-_BAKA! BAKA! – _Ino sacudia e dava murros agora em Gaara. (Gaara: é impressão minha ou só apareço para apanhar? Top: dá audiência...).

-_Pelo menos não apanhei... – _Naruto disse calmo tomando outro gole de sakê.

**N/A: aqui o fim do cap... mal a demora é que ficou bem grandinho hein? E tinha muita coisa que queria colocar, mas num ficou muito bom, então eu retirei e refiz o cap duas vezes...**

**Suigetsu: foi?**

**Gaara: mentira...**

**Top: claro que foi! Aff... mandem review sim? E se puderem façam um resumo da fic, soh a Prisma159 que fez... Preciso de um bom resumo para a fic... E sim se puderem indiquem a fic para os amigos!**

**Gaara: você num ta exagerando não?**

**Suigetsu: acho q você tah forçando...**

**Top: quietos ai ou chamo o HIEI!**

**Eles se calam.**


	13. Os Encontros do Shika

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Explicaçãozinha de hoje: a partir de hoje eu vou postar um novo casal que eu defini, ou seja a cada dois caps vocês vão saber de mais um casal...**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**só que hoje não vai ter só a partir do proximo vai ter um casal definido!**

**#XD#**

**Gaara: ou seja isso num seviu de nada...**

**Suigetsu: mas que baka! **

**Top: é só pra criar expectativa dããã! Sim os casais principais como os do Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji só serão ditos no final... pra não soltar spoilers... #;D#**

**Gaara: diz logo um vai...**

**Top: ok ok... o casal divulgado hoje é:**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Resposta aos reviews**

**Prisma159: ah... acho que jah eh normal começarmos com o Gaara apanhando... Eu avisei Gaara: Chuf – gospe uma grande quantidade de sangue – porque seus seguranças não me protegem? Top: porque eles são pagos por min pra ME PROTEGER... certo vamos continuar... não ele é emo mesmo... Gaara: GOTICO Suigetsu: acho que é emo... Top: então é gótico mesmo Suigetsu: HEY Top: #XD# Vou dar uma arejada no seu resumo e vou usa-lo... Suigetsu: mas esse resumo ta parecendo uma historia feliz feito as da disney... Gaara: é... tipo cadê as voadoras... a crueldade feminina e o MEU SANGUE! Top: ah eh... bem eu vejo o que faço... quase acertou todos... soh errou que era o Konohamaru e o EBISU ( o professor que tah sempre correndo atrás dele, mas sim poderia ser o Iruka...) e com a Moegi e o Udon era o Iruka( ou poderia muito bem ser o Ebisu, o o vovô sarutobi( 3º hokage) morreu na minha fic... depois explico isso... Ah a mãe do Shika é bem PROBLEMATICA! Shii é o jeito mais vulgar de dizer morra, o certo com certeza é Shi'ne, mas o Shii é tipo uma abreviação... vi isso no manga de CDZ #xD# Muito... Voadoras ruleiam Suigetsu e Gaara: é porque não são em você... Top: claro... Ah sobre a Kurenai... Acho que ela decidiu ignorar o sadismo da Anko... tbm acho um cascudo sempre traz silencio... acho e na verdade soh o Iruka... O ebisu é um tarado que quer qualquer uma... E bem a Shizune num sabia que tinha o Iruka atrás dela... Ah vou investir muito nessa relação de ciúmes NejiKidoumaru... Eh, mas não esqça que o Konohamaru é neto do terceiro hokage ele é bem resistente... serio? Adoro colocar o final com humor... #XD# review #2: thanks por divulgar a fic! #;D# review #3: serio? Thanks pelas informações vou usa-las muito bem! #XD# se souber do nome de mais alguém que tenha mais alguma relação ou um apelido popular de algum personagem me avisa pra eu usar!**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: infelizmente a Hinata vai continuar um pouco ausente, porque preciso me focar um pouco nos outros peronages, mas prometo que ela ainda vai aparecer firme e forte! E a Hanabi ruleia #\o/#**

**JCesar: ce gostou? Husihsusihsui(risada) muito bom terminar com sangue e comedia! Conntiue acompanhando e mandando reviews!**

**Uchiha Nanda: thanks pelos elogios... continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**Uchiha-Ron: ce que pensa... a loucura ta só começando... #XD# Gaara: HEY! O que vc tem contra min? Top: tou dizendo teu sangue vale ouro!**

**B1ker4: infelizmente eu tenho que dar atenção aos outros personagens e vai ter pouco NaruHina nos próximos dois caps... mas vai ter muito sangue e violência feminina #;D# Nada de montinho Gaara... Suigetsu: foi ele que mandou o montinho Gaara: foi.. Top: nada de violência contra os leitores e... – Suigetsu e Gaara pulam em cima de min...**

**Gabriores-kun: #O.O# coitado do seu inner! Gaara: num eh que ele fez o q vc disse pra ele num fazer... Top: coitado dele... bem mande reviews e continue a acompanhar a fic!**

**SabakuJé: Gaara: OAI! MEREÇO FOLGA! A LEITORA PEDE VOCÊ TEM QUE OBDECER... Top: hunf.. ok eu vou aliviar um pouco sua barra... continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**Loli.Potter: pedir pro Kakashi apanhar, eh como me pedir pra respirar! Pode ficar tranqüila! Gaara: porque vc fica tranqüilo fazendo seus personagens apanharem? Top:sei la... vai ver sou sadico tbm...**

**s2 Thali: aãã? Num desenho o q? Gaara: tou dizendo q seus leitores tem problemas e... Top: serio vc eh masoquista... Gaara: nande? Top: porque vc sempre ofende as leitoras violentas para elas baterem em vc... #O.O# Ih Suigetsu acho q vc eh um iludido e... Suigetsu: eh mintira dela... vê como ela enrolou... qr fingir q num tah caidinha por min... eu o grande Suigetsu... Top: #--'# tah vc eh lindo... vamo continuar... Ah sim o q a Inner estava escutando? Vc eh loira e seu cabelo é castanho??? Gaara: ela eh loira mesmo... #U.U# Top: ... Eu acho q pedir pra Anko atacar o Kakashi é como me pedir pra respirar... Mas certo vou intensificar isso... E sim tbm acho q o sai e o orochimaru são parecidos ateh demais com o michael... Ah ele deve ter uma nota boa no karaokê... os karaokê eh tudo doido mesmo... hum... Vc tbm gosta do sangue do Gaara neh – tirando os dardos de Gaara e vendo o sangue no chão... – Gaara: maldita... Top: hum... isso jah eh rotina... Suigetsu raz o removedor de sangue... – Suigetsu fio lah pegar e limpa o local onde manchou – Gaara: eu sou inteligente sim.. Suigetsu: eh tanto que usou graxa em vez de sombra nos olhos... Top: #O.O# isso explica o porque das olheiras... Gaara: isso eh um BOATO! Top: sei... acho q esse eh um dos mistérios da vida, mas bem na minha humilde opinião... não... gai nunca vai encontrar algm q se interesse por ele... Gaara: vc eh mal... os feios, loucos, e bizarros tbm amam! Top: sim, mas não qndo tudo isso é reunido num individuo de roupa verde... Não eu soh gosto de jogos... Suigetsu: viciado... Gaara: e perdedor Top: CALADOS... eh a Tsunade acabou apanhando da Shizune... #;D# Ah,, foi vc q pediu uma aparição do Harry neah? Bem ele tentou ajudar... e sim Hiei RULEIA #\o/# O Naruto não apanhou... Olha q melhora menos violência... Gaara: e porq eu num fico sem apanhar... Top: sei lah... Gaara: ce num vai com minha cara? Top: hum... bem mande seu resumo pra eu ver como ficou review #2: Gaaara: ATUALIZA LOGO VAI! Top: CALMA TOU INDO! DEIXA EU TERMINAR DE MANDAR A RESPOSTA DOS OUTROS LEITORES – nos estamos nervosos – Gaara: VAI LOGO PORR# NUM QUERO MORRER SEM TER BEIJADO... ... Top: ce nunca beijou? Suigetsu: HAHAHHAHHA PATETICO! Gaara: e vc seu karpa! Suigetsu: ah eu jah beijei... eu beijei a Karin... Top e Gaara: #O.O# Suigetsu: eh assustador não? Bem ela tava meio noiada com algum medicamento e achou q eu era o Sasuke e me beijou a força... Top: isso explica bastante coisas... Gaara: AFF VAMO LOGO Q NUM QRO MORRER!**

**Phblood: YOOO! Quanto tempo... q bom q ce ainda tah acompanhando... e não tenha pena de ninguém eles merecem apanhar! Gaara: oai dois leitores pediram pra pegar leve comigo! Yosh! Vai ter q diminuir as cenas q eu apanho... Top: soh em seus sonhos...**

'**madpinguim 8D: #O.O'# eh... teve um pouco de NejiTenten... mas eu tinha q colocar insinuação desse shiper... Foi malz! Num qria magoar vc! Gaara: tah vendo vc eh mau autor! Top: #¬¬# era pra vc ficar do meu lado seu vira-casaca... Gaara: tou nem aih... Top: bem... pelo menos vc continua acompanhando a fic mesmo depois do negocio naruhina... mas como disse vai ter bastante reviravoltas na fic ainda... E NÃO... ATÉ O CAP15???????? Gaara: acho eh bom! Top: #T.T# tah... – magoado e alisando o dedo no canto da parede – Suigetsu: tou assumindo pra terminar isso logo... EH VIVA AS VOADORAS PRINCIPALMENTE NO GAARA! Gaara: HEY! Suigetsu: q foi? Dá audiência! E sim a vontade – ele sai da frente e sua voadora me acerta em cheio... – olha aih vc tomou seu próprio remedio... Gaara: ce ta perdendo sua moral... jah eh a terceira vez q um leitor te ataca... Top: #T.T# eh... bem continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews se possivel!**

**s2Aninhocas2: neeeeeeeeh A Tema Ruleia! Nesse cap ela vai arrasar! Prometo vê soh o nome do cap... acho q vc vai adorar... bem mande review e continue a acompanhar a fic!**

**Eh isso aqui vai o cap... Ah sim como sempre soh pra vcs num esqcerem e quererem me matar... qualquer insinuação de um ship q aparecer aqui pode ser soh uma insinuação ou realmente um fato importante... repito HAVERÁ REVIRAVOLTAS como vcs notarão nesse mesmo cap... O cap esta centrado em soh alguns casais por isso outros personagens foram "ignorados"...**

**Aih o cap e espero q gostem e mandem reviews!**

**Capitulo 12 – Os Encontros do Shika**

-_Eu ainda não entendi porque sua irmã agressiva tem que ficar na minha casa – _Ino retrucou no caminho da escola, ela e Gaara iam juntos. (Gaara: eu sou o Kazekage! Porque tenho q ir para escola? Top: pra se meter em mais confusões... dãããã Gaara: #O.O# Suigetsu: quando eu vou aparecer? Top: sei lah talvez nesse cap... vc num dá muita audiência... – dou de ombros, Suigetsu fica vermelho de raiva e Gaara começa a rir – Suigetsu: prefiro num dar audiência a ser espancado para dar... Top: Suigetsu 1 x 0 Gaara... Gaara: pior é apanhar sempre que aparece... Top: 1 x 1 Gaara: e ainda assim num dar audiência... Top: 1 x 2... mal Suigetsu mais você perdeu... vamos a fic...).

-_Porque eu estou lá oras – _Gaara mexeu na tipóia que usava no braço imobilizado – _quando vou poder tirar isso... Coça bastante..._

_-Se você não fizer nada em um mês todos os ossos estarão bons... _– a loira respondeu indiferente e depois virou para ele irritada – _HEY você não respondeu minha pergunta!_

_-Ah..._

_-Responda! – _Ino pegou a gola das vestes do Kazekage.

-_Me largue mulher!_

_-Então responda-me – _ela começou a sacudir ao ver que ele virou o rosto.

-_YO INO-CHAN! – _Naruto gritou atrás dela e com o susto ela foi para frente e...

Ela caiu por cima dele com o joelho naquele localzinho que doi bastante nos homens.

-_ITAI! – _Gaara gritou. (Achavam que ia ser um beijo neh? Não não foi um beijo, lamento... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: que foi queria beijar ela? Gaara: queri... claro q não, mas porque a fez meter o joelho nos meus documentos... Top: ah... eh q ou era o beijo ou isso... e nada de beijos por enquanto! Suigetsu: num dou audiência... Top: ih ele virou emo... era soh o q me faltava mais um emo... Gaara: mais um? EU SOU GOTICO! Top: ok... vamos a fic...).

-_Oe Naruto não grite no pé do ouvido das pessoas – _Sakura deu uma tapa na cabeça do loiro e foi ajudar a amiga a se levantar – _e você Ino não se aproveite da situação para apalpar o Gaara-san – _ela falou apontando com a cabeça a mão de Ino que ainda o peito de Gaara.

-_Cale a boca testuda! – _Ino retrucou vermelha – _e você guaxinim me responda logo porque sua irmã irri..._

_-Que é que tem a minha pessoa? – _Temari surgiu atrás de Naruto arrastando um Shikamaru pela rua.

-_Nada Temari-sama... Gostou do café da manhã na cama? – _Ino respondeu com um sorriso falso e uma expressão de medo em seu rosto.

-_Hum... Coloque menos mel nas panquecas de amanhã sim? – _Temari falou depois de olhar para todos – _e você Gaara não fique muito tempo no chão, vai parecer um mendigo..._

_-Me respeite mulher afinal de contas eu sou o Kazekage! – _Gaara disse limpando as vestes e se levantando.

-_E um invalido... Ou você quer perder seu posto para sua irmã? –_ a mulher de Suna disse com um olhar sádico.

-_Hunf... Afinal o que veio fazer aqui? – _Gaara desviou o olhar.

-_Vim ver se meu querido otouto está bem... – _ela respondeu apertando a bochecha dele. Ino riu com a cena e Gaara rapidamente deu uma tapa na mão da irmã – _se continuar desse jeito não vai arrumar uma namorada..._

_-E quem disse que eu preciso de uma? – _Gaara retrucou virando o rosto.

-_Oh... – _Temari olhou do irmão para Ino – _então você já arrumou uma? Matsuri vai ficar desapontada..._

_-Do que esta falando? Ele/ eu tem/ tenho namorada?– _Ino e Gaara perguntaram juntos. Sakura sorriu para a amiga que corou e Gaara olhou para a irmã desconfiado.

-_Ah... Acho que ficou claro não? Você esta namorando com a loira aí... – _Temari deu de ombros e roubou um biscoito da mão de Naruto que assistia a cena como alguém que assiste uma novela.

-_Eu namorar com ela? – _Gaara repetiu sentindo o rosto arder – _nunca iria namorar com uma porca que..._

ESTIBAM

-_Seu baka guaxinim – _Ino ficou pisando nele. Ninguém percebeu mais uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos enquanto pisava em Gaara e quebrava o gesso do braço e tudo mais. – _COMO SE EU QUISSESSE ALGO COM VOCÊ! BAKA! – _e continuou a pisar.

-_O amor é lindo não? – _Temari disse sorrindo. – _você aí certifique que ela não vai mata-lo..._

_-Certo... – _[QUEM ELA PENSA QUE É PRA ME DAR ORDENS! #¬¬# Sakura respondeu com um sorrisinho.

-_Temari..._

_-Quieto seu preguiçoso de uma figa – _Temari chutou a barriga de Shikamaru.

-_Hum... Acho que vamos nos atrasar para a aula hoje... – _Naruto disse sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Quanto tempo mais vocês pretendem ficar de cama? – _Karin perguntou irritada acordando Suigetsu e Juugo.

-_Pelo menos mais duas semanas... – _Juugo respondeu mostrando a ela uma perna com um corte profundo e feio – _não posso andar ainda... O Suigetsu pegou pesado dessa vez._

_-Do que seta falando maldito – _Suigetsu se levantou da cama. Ele estava sem camisa e dava para ver que todos seu peito e ombros estavam enfaixados – _a culpa não é minha que você virou um psicopata... Alem do mais olha o que você fez comigo..._

_-A culpa é dos dois! – _Karin retrucou irritada roubando o prato de café da manhã de Suigetsu (Vingança! Nada de comida pro Suigetsu! #A.A# Gaara: #--'#).

-_Como assim dos dois? – _o garoto de cabelos brancos tentou recuperar o prato, mas ao esticar os braços sentiu uma dor alucinante. – _você o ataca porque ele é burro pra não prestar atenção nas instruções do Sasuke e a culpa é minha..._

_-Sim... – _ela tomou um gole do suco – _você demorou dois dias para acabar com essa briguinha..._

_-Escuta aqui sua vadia insolente e mandona se você..._

BAM

Karin deu murro na cara dele fazendo o se chocar contra a parede e ficar lá inconsciente.

-_A culpa é sua por eu não poder ver o Sasuke-kun..._

_-Karin... Quanto mais você bater nele, mas demoraremos para sair daqui... – _Juugo disse se servindo do seu café da manhã – _e alem do mais ele uma certa razão... Você tem que parar de ser tão impulsiva..._

_-Lixo... – _Karin disse olhando Juugo e se retirou do quarto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hum... Gaara... – _Naruto chamou o garoto ruivo que estava sentado no fundo da sala observando o céu assim como Sasuke fazia.

Gaara virou os olhos para o loiro e depois voltou a fitar o céu.

-_Gaara... – _Naruto repetiu.

-_Nani?_

_-Domingo... É o aniversario da Ino... – _Naruto disse por fim.

O ruivo ficou o fitando por um longo tempo e depois olhou para a loira que estava conversando animadamente com outras garotas. Os olhos dela tinham a cor daquele céu, um azul celeste.

-_E..._

_-Bem decidimos fazer uma surpresa pra ela... – _Naruto falou por fim – _e pro Shikamaru também... Sabe o anievrsario dele é amanhã..._

_-O aniversario do escravo é amanhã? – _Tayuya falou se levantando da sua carteira após ter recolhido todo seu material.

-_Er... – _o loiro a fitou assustado –_ é sim... Você é amiga dele não?_

_-Digamos que sim – _ela respondeu com um sorriso maligno.

-_Então... Precisamos fazer uma surpresa para ambos... Decidimos comemorar no sábado a noite, porque se comemorássemos no sábado de manhã a Ino ia dar um chilique... _– Gaara pareceu estar vendo a garota gritando que ainda não era seu aniversario e que isso lhe traria azar. –_ então vocÊs topam ajudar?_

_-Eu vou adorar ajudar – _Tayuya deu um sorriso maligno – _eu vou indo... – _e saiu ainda com uma expressão assustadora. Shikamaru abaixou quando ela passou, mas por algum motivo ela o ignorou. Ufa menos uma... Agora tenho que me livar da problemática mor...

-_Então Gaara você topa?_

_-Porque eu preciso ajudar?_

_-Porque você esta morando na casa dela e por acaso vai ser lá onde ocorrerá a festa... – _Naruto deu de ombros – _é tudo idéia da Sakura-chan... Ela disse que ia falar com você pra explicar o plano... Bem estamos contando com você..._

_-Hunf..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Oe Itachi... – _Pein disse tomando o controle remoto do moreno – _seu tempo estourou..._

_-Do que está falando?_

_-Seu mês... Já faz um mês desde que você saiu em missão..._

_-É?_

_-É! – _Pein retrucou irritado – _vá atrás da Kyuubi de uma vez por todas sim?_

_-Ah não... Já disse a Konan que ela virá até min... Meu otouto vai trazê-lo até aqui – _ele recuperou o controle – _eu garanto isso certo?_

_-Hunf... – _Pein o olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada – _e Kisame ele já trouxe sua doutrina Bijuu?_

_-Não... – _Itachi mudou de canal entediado.

-_Então está decidido... KISAME – _Pein gritou para o outro lado onde um homem de pele azulada estava deitado em uma rede (Gaara: nossa que vida boa... Top: neh... fazer parte da aka tem suas vantagens...). – _vá atrás do Yonbi..._

_-Yosh... Um pouco de ação finalmente... –_ Kisame se levantou e pegou sua espada. – _hum... Você não vem Itachi-san?_

_-Já vou, já vou... – _Itachi coçou a cabeça e lançou um olhar desprezível para Pein. Ele passou pelo balcão e enfiou o dedo num lindo bolo de chantili. – _hum..._

_-Teme!_

Konan veio correndo com uma colher de pau da cozinha, mas Itachi e Kisame entraram no elevador rapidamente e sumiram dali.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então repita de novo porque EU tenho que preparar a festa da sua NAMORADA? – _Temari retrucou na cozinha na noite de sexta-feira.

-_Primeiro: não é MINHA NAMORADA! Ela é a dona da casa na qual somos hospedes... Segundo: porque tambem vai ser comemorada a festa do SEU NAMORADO! – _Gaara respondeu irritado.

-_Quem é meu namorado? – _Temari perguntou insegura.

-_Ora não se faça de besta nii-chan... Eu sei muito bem de sua queda por aquele idiota das nuvens – _Gaara falou saindo do aposento com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a expressão de total derrota na cara de Temari.

-_Ele não é... – _ela balbuciou nervosa – _ainda..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Revendo o plano então... – _Sakura falava ao redor de um circulo. Ela formava o circulo junto com Gaara, Chouji, Naruto e Tayuya. – _vocês dois seguram a Ino... – _ela apontou para Gaara e Chouji – _e a Tayuya e o Naruto do Shikamaru...Chouji você dará cobertura para a Tayuya e Naruto você dará cobertura para o Gaara ok?_

_-YOSH! – _Naruto e Chouji disseram juntos.

-_Hunf – _Gaara resmungou saindo.

-_Ótimo..._ – Tayuya disse com um sorriso maligno – _e os convidados?_

_-Deixe comigo... Pedi para Tenten chamar e Hinata chamarem todos..._

_-E o que você vai fazer Sakura-chan? –_ Naruto interrompeu.

-_Vou ajudar a Temari com os preparativos da festa... _– ela deu um sorrisão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Porque eu tenho uma péssima impressão que amanhã não será um dia muito bom para min? – _Shikamaru resmungou olhando para as nuvens.

-_Cada um faz do seu dia bom ou ruim... – _Kimimaro respondeu da varanda de um apartamento no primeiro andar.

-_Oe você..._

_-Kaguya Kimimaro é um prazer Nara Shikamaru... Você é o senpai da Tayuya não? – _Kimimaro falou calmamente.

-_Hai... – _Shikamaru disse confuso.

-_Ah... Gostaria de pedir que a tratasse bem – _o garoto de cabelos alvos disse serio – _Tayuya é importante para min..._

_-Claro... – _Shikamaru respondeu com uma gota na cabeça. – _você parece ser um cara legal..._

_-As aparências não podem definir o caráter de ninguém – _o outro recitou calmamente e depois sorriu – _mas você também parece um cara legal..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-PARABENS! – _Shikamaru acordou com um grito em seu ouvido.

Droga... Mas como? Eu vim dormir na casa do Chouji para evitar a mamãe... Mas espera... Essa não é a voz da mamãe... É daquela pro... Shikamaru pensou tentando achar uma solução por estar sendo acordado de forma tão rude no dia de seu aniversario.

-_ACORDE SEU PREGUIÇOSO! – _Temari puxou as cobertas dele.

-_Sua problemática... Não vai me deixar em paz nem no dia do meu aniver..._

_-VISTA-SE! – _Temari jogou uma roupa em cima do garoto – _Estamos saindo..._

_-Mas o que diabos?_

_-É um encontro seu baka! – _Temari disse fechando a porta após sair do quarto – _e se vista logo não temos o dia todo._

_-Um encontro... – _Shikamaru sentiu seu rosto queimar. Aquilo era um presente estranho. Mas não deixava de ser um bom presente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Tsuki-chan... – _Yugito disse após colocar uma tigela cheia de leite no chão para um gato do tamanho de uma lince beber – _porque está tão distraída?_

_-Nani? – _Tsuki falou tirando os olhos do pequeno cachecol que estava fazendo.

-_Você esqueceu de alimentar a Ao Mada – _a mais velha indicou com a cabeça a grande criatura felina que bebia leite – _não pode ser... Seria um garoto? – _ela complementou sorrindo.

-_É... Não! – _Tsuki respondeu em meio a devaneios.

-_Porque não?_

_-Porque... –_ a garota com orelhas de gato ficou olhando a prima mais velha que mostrava um sorriso no rosto como ela não vira desde que havia se encontrado com ela pela primeira vez. – _ele é um Inu..._

_-Inu? – _Yugito repetiu confusa – _ele sai com muitas garotas?_

_-Não! Longe disso... O Kiba é bem tímido pra falar a verdade – _Tsuki sentiu o rosto corar. – _ele é um Inu... Sua família cuida de cães assim como a nossa de gatos..._

_-E? – _Yugito disse sorrindo tirando a expressão de desapontamento do rosto da prima mais nova – _o que isso impede de vocês ficarem juntos? Ele não gosta de você?_

_-Não... Acho que ele gosta de min –_ Tsuki deu um sorrisinho bobo – _mas eu sou uma Neko... Ele é um Inu... Como poderia dar certo?_

_-O amor faz coisas impossíveis tornarem-se possíveis – _Yugito disse sorrindo e afagando o cabelo da prima – _não deixe que ele escape das suas mãos..._

_-Mas ele vai sofrer se..._

_-Se souber do que houve com você? Se souber do que sou? – _Yugito deu um sorriso encorajador – _se ele realmente te ama, as barreiras que existem vão ser quebradas... Agora – _ela retirou o suéter da mão de Tsuki – _tente melhorar isso... – _ela apontou para um cachorrinho e um gato encostados sorrindo dentro de um coração no suéter – _senão ele vai achar que isso é um mosaico..._

_-Arigatou Yugito-nee-san! – _Tsuki pulou em cima da prima e deu um forte abraço nela.

Yugito retribuiu corada. Nunca recebera isso. Em toda sua vida era a primeira vez que recebia um amor fraternal. Finalmente encontrará sua família.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Porque você está sendo tão gentil comigo Temari... Até me faz achar que está tramando alguma surpresa pra min – _Shikamaru resmungou enquanto eles saiam de uma soverteria. – _está até pagando..._

_-Não abuse da sorte – _ela deu um olhar assassino e depois voltou a sorrir e se deliciar com seu sorvete – _hoje é seu aniversário não?_

_-É..._

_-Então eu posso ser gentil pelo menos uma vez? – _a loira o puxou pelo braço na direção do cinema – _ou você prefere que eu volte a te tratar do jeito que eu sempre trato?_

-_Não... Não é isso... – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça – _é que o seu charme estar em ser problemática... – _ele disse por fim.

Temari sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo e sem saber porque deu um murro forte no peito de Shikamaru fazendo ele cair no chão. Ainda vermelha ela estendeu a mão para ele.

-_Ah e você também fica charmosa quando está envergonhada – _ele acrescentou quando se levantou. Passou o braço sobre o ombro dela e pagou as duas entradas do cinema.

-_Seu baka! Não me deixe encabulada – _ela o repreendeu dando um murrinho no ombro dele, mas sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hanabi-ojou assim você vai matar o Sarutobi-kun... – _Neji disse terminando de comprar dez garrafas de sakê (Suigetsu: o certinho comprando garrafas de sakê? Top: é... quem diria não?). – _ikisou Lee, não temos tempo pra isso... – _ele disse para um garoto que não parava de fazer caretas para o grande espelho do mercadinho (Gaara: LOL ele é narcissista? Top: pra você ver... É cada louco...).

-_Hai Neji-nii-san –_ Hanabi soltou o pescoço de um Konohamaru roxo e sem ar – _e da proxima vez que eu ver você pedindo para o Neji-nii-san comprar sakê pra você eu te esfolo vivo..._

_-Neji-san isso é tudo que precisamos levar? –_ Lee perguntou carregando três sacolas enormes de compras pra casa de Ino ao lado de Neji, Hanabi e Konohamaru. – _hum e porque o Sarutobi-kun está aqui?_

_-É o parceiro de ciências da Hanabi-ojou... Sim o Naruto disse que dez garrafas no mínimo... _(Suigetsu: ah tah...). – Neji respondeu entediado.

-_O fogo da juventude é tão lindo... – _Lee começou com os olhos brilhando, mas teve que pular para se desviar de um chute de Neji – _ok Neji-san vamos a um desafio!_

_-Não é hora pra isso... Temos que levar isso pra casa da Ino, só não pense besteiras da Hanabi-ojou... – _ele retrucou irritado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Até que não foi tão ruim o filme não acha? – _Temari disse ao lado de Shikamaru, já estavam perto do por do sol e caminhavam na direção da casa de Ino.

-_Hum... Foi um pouco problemático... – _Shikamaru resmungou indiferente.

-_Porque tudo pra você é problemático? – _ela perguntou irritada.

-_Porque eu tenho que pensar muito para encontrar uma solução... E pensar é problemático..._

_-Então isso vai ser bem problemático... – _Temari disse indo na direção dele.

KISSU – os lábios dela se encontraram com os dele. Shikamaru ainda estava surpreso, mas quando ela pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo ele deixou e retribuiu o beijo.

(Gaara: que alá o proteja das facas e armas brancas que viram enquanto ele dorme, por causa de uma simples TPM... Top? #O.O# Suigetsu: nossa ele é quase tão ruim quanto a Karin... As facas dela tem veneno? Gaara: só quando ela acorda com o pé esquerdo... Top: #O.OOO# - Gaara e Suigetsu me olham calmamente – Gaara: o que foi? As mulheres não são assim? Suigetsu: é a Karin faz isso quase todo dia... Top: eu acho que sou responsável pela morte do Shika... #T.T# Gaara: por isso não tenho ciúmes... Duvido que o preguiçoso dure mais que um mês junto dela... Suigetsu: dá um mês e meio pro cara ele parece ser ágil... Top: #O.OOOOOOOO#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então isso é um encontro? – _Ino resmungou ao lado de Gaara indo na direção de um ringue de patinação.

-_Hunf... Acho que sim não? – _Gaara resmungou encabulado. Porque eu aceitei mesmo ajudar o Naruto? (quer que eu responda? Gaara: foi uma pergunta retórica seu baka... Top: certo...).

-_Otimo... Então venha – _a loira sorriu deixando-o surpreso e o puxou pelo braço rapidamente para poderem pegar os patins. Depois que o fizeram lá estavam eles no ringue de patinação. – _porque você escolheu vim pra cá?_

_-O Naru... Quero dizer... É bem romântico aquilo... – _ele apontou para uma arvore no centro onde havia um banco para os casais ficarem namorando. Ao ver o sorriso constrangido de Ino ele virou o rosto sentindo que ele estava queimando e a puxou pela mão, mas logo levou um tombo. (Gaara: até assim eu me machuco? Top: você acha que é fácil patinar no gelo? Gaara: eu devia ter talento sou o Kazekage... Top: você mora num deserto como poderia saber patinar no gelo? Gaara: ... Top: certo... Suigetsu porque está calado? ... – Suigetsu estava cochilando. – Top: é cada folgado...).

-_Hshuishi_(risada)_... – _ela estendeu a mão para ele e o ajudou a levantar. Era bem estranha a cena. Gaara que ainda estava com um braço imobilizado, agora por faixas, pois Ino quebrara o gesso e ele decidira não recolocar, o que demoraria mais ainda no processo de recuperação, sendo guiado por Ino que sorria muito. – _vem eu te guio..._

_-Carne para Ramen... Carne para Ramen – _Chouji dizia um comunicador – _está tudo bem aqui..._

_-Ótimo... Estamos tendo alguns problemas aqui, mas logo chegamos aí... cambio e desligo – _Naruto respondeu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Kisame ainda vai demorar? – _Itachi brincava com umas pedrinhas enquanto Kisame dava um ultimo golpe com a espada na cabeça de um velho.

-_Itachi-san... Se você tivesse ajudado já teríamos terminado... – _Kisame retrucou pegando o homem e jogando no ombro. – _esse velho Yonbi é bem persistente..._

_-Você que gosta de testar os poderes das pessoas – _Itachi retrucou se levantando – _bem vamos não estou a fim de ficar com dor na coluna porque não dormi na minha cama..._

_-Itachi-san é bem exigente não?_

_-Hunf..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Me diz de novo porque eu tenho que ficar aqui? –_ Sasuke resmungou pela sétima vez no sofá da casa de Ino.

-_Porque precisamos de ajuda... – _Sakura gritou da cozinha. – _e porque eu quero você aqui Sasuke-kun – _ela murmurou para si mesma – _Temari-san você precisa ajudar..._

_-Aquela bisca... – _Temari retrucou olhando da janela. – _porque logo ela? – _ela quase gritou.

-_Bem... Ela foi a única que se voluntariou... – _Sakura disse com medo da expressão na cara de Temari – _e alem do mais eles estarão de volta as onze... E o Naruto estará seguindo os dois... Nada vai acontecer..._

_-Eu devia ir lá e enfiar uma faca na jugular dela – _Temari dizia olhando para a lamina da faca que estava segurando enquanto fazia sushis.

#--'# Sakura recuou o mais longe possível dela e continuou a fazer os bolinhos de arroz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_EU NÃO QUERO IR! – _Shikamaru gritou pela terceira vez sendo arrastado por Tayuya. Droga estava tudo indo bem com a Temari e agora do nada essa louca me aparece na casa da Ino logo quando vim deixar a Temari em casa... Se não fosse a Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke elas teriam se matado... Mas droga esse perfume é tão bom... ele pensou sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dela que balançavam com o vento.

-_Mas você vai! Esqueceu que é meu escravo? – _ele deu um sorriso maligno. Ótimo minha diversão esta começando... E foi bem na frente daquela vaca... O escravo é MEU só MEU! Ela disse apertando a gravata que dava em Shikamaru – _então vai vir por vontade própria ou vou ter que arrastar seu corpo inconsciente por ai?_

_-Hunf... –_ ele deu um legal pra ela e seguiu ao lado dela – _pra onde vamos?_

_-Ringue de patinação... – _ela respondeu fria.

-_Só o que me faltava... – _ele comentou irritado. – _ter que ficar levando tombos e ser pisado por uma lamina..._

_-É ótimo não? – _Tayuya disse se imaginando pisando em Shikamaru com a lamina do patins. (Gaara: LOL coitado ao quadrado...).

-_Ótimo no dia do meu aniversario vou para um encontro com uma sádica... – _ele disse indiferente.

ESTIBAM.

Os dois ficaram olhando um homem de cabelos prateados no chão e uma mulher pisar nele. (Gaara: porque o Kakashi ta apanhando? Top: deve ser rotina... Suigetsu: LOL).

-_Kakashi-sensei? – _Shikamaru disse assustado. Coitado... Eu sei como é estar nas mãos de uma sádica... A vida é dura para os gênios... #Y.Y#

Essa mulher tem estilo... Tayuya pensou ao ver a cena.

-_Yo Shikamaru... Parabéns! – _ele segurou as mãos de Shikamaru e entregando um buquê de flores pra ele – _é para ele o buquê... É aniversario do meu aluno mais genial..._

#--'# Todos menos Kakashi.

-_Arigatou Kakashi-sensei... – _Shikamaru disse assustado, mas ao ver o olhar de pânico nos olhos do professor – _são lírios não? Como sabia que eram os meus favoritos?_

_-Ah... – _Kakashi olhou Shikamaru assustado, por ele conhecer o tipo de flor do buquê. – _são sim... Ino-chan me contou... Boa sorte com sua garota... –_ Kakashi deu um sorriso e uma tapinha no ombro de Shikamaru.

-_Hoje é seu aniversario mesmo Nara-kun? – _Anko perguntou confusa.

-_Hai... – _ele disse mais confiante que a mentira havia dado certo – _arigatou Kakashi-sensei._

_-De nada e boa sorte no encontro... Vamos amor? – _Kakashi deu um beijinho na bochecha da namorada e a puxou para longe antes que algo desse errado.

-_Essas flores são para quem? – _Tayuya retrucou irritada.

-_Hunf – _Shikamaru olhou a garota – _acho que agora pra você... – _ele entregou as flores pra ela e seguiram juntos para o ringue de patinação. Ele não percebeu mais havia duas conchinhas na bochecha dela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ramen para Carne... Desde quando o Shikamaru sabe lidar com garotas? Cambio – _Naruto perguntou irritado.

-_Chomp... Ele sempre soube o que fazer acho... –_ Chouji respondeu mastigando um churrasquinho. – _onde estão cambio..._

_-Na entrada do ringue de patinação... Isso vai ser bom... cambio – _Naruto disse ao ver o casal colocar os patins – _a Tayuya pisando no Shikamaru com esse patins... – _ele sussurrou para si mesmo – _oh! Lady! – _ele correu para uma garota que colocava os patins – _não sei se alguém já lhe disse mais você é mais linda que uma..._

ESTIBAM.

-_Gomen – _Tenten disse puxando Naruto pela camisa e o arrastando para longe da garota – _se concentre na missão..._

_-Tenten-chan! Você esta linda e..._

BAM

-_Itai... – _ele sussurrou caindo no chão.

-_Sakura me alertou que você poderia se distrair... E também tentar algo... Me autorizou a utilizar a força – _Tenten deu um sorriso meigo e ficou olhando o casal –_ chocolate para cerejeira... Vai demorar muito? Cambio – _ela disse mudando a freqüência do comunicador de Naruto.

-_Ah... Não... O Naruto esta seguindo as ordens? Cambio..._

_-Não... Ele se distraiu como você previu... E ai vai demorar ou não? – _Tenten retrucou par ao comunicador.

-_Estamos acabando... Mais meia-hora e podem trazê-los de volta... cambio e desligo – _Sakura respondeu.

-_Ótimo... – _Tenten jogou o comunicador no peito de um Naruto desacordado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então você não sabe patinar? – _Shikamaru pela primeira vez na vida se divertia ao lado de Tayuya que levava seu terceiro tombo.

-_Quieto escravo ou piso em você com isso... –_ Tayuya apontou para a lamina do patins.

-_Como se você não consegue ficar em pé? – _Shikamaru sorriu de novo. – _vem eu te ajudo. – _ele a levantou e pegou na cintura dela e ajudou a se locomover a impedindo de cair.

-_Arigatou Shika-kun... – _Tayuya falou com sua voz doce. (Gaara: isso vai da em merda... Isso vai dar em merda... Top: deixa eu terminar o cap sim? Gaara: mas vai dar em merda... Top: #¬¬#).

-_Shika-kun? – _ele a virou e viu que ela estava vermelha. – _então você fica encabulada?_

_-Escuta aqui seu escravo de uma figa que... – _ela apontou o dedo na cara dele, mas escorregou e caiu por cima dele. Shikamaru estava no chão e ela em cima dele. Não sou be o porque de fazer aquilo, mas o impulso tomou conta dela.

KISSU – e ela o beijou delicadamente, a principio ele ficou estático, mas aos poucos retribuiu o rápido beijo. Ela parou e o olhou surpresa, depois de se encararem por alguns momentos...

BAM

Ela afundou a cabeça dele contra o gelo com um murro destruidor.

**N/A: e chegamos ao fim do capitulo... Bem galinha o Shika não?**

**Gaara: você sabe que se ele morrer a culpa é sua não?**

**Top: acho que consigo superar isso...**

**Suigetsu: nossa você é bem mal...**

**Top: iai Gaara ta gostando de aprender a patinar com sua namorada?**

**Gaara: Hunf... um pouco... HEY! Ela não é MINHA NAMORADA!**

**Top: ok... até amanha ou quinta... mandem review por favor...**

**Suigetsu: é precisamos que vocês digam a ele que ele provocou a morte de do Shika!**

**Gaara: mandem review e chutem a bunda do autor!**

**Top: HEY! Vão se fud#r não seus empregados nojentos! Bem pessoal mandem review sim?**


	14. Verdade ou Desafio?

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Hoje não tem casal novo, soh próximo cap...**

**Também num vai ter resposta aos reviews porq tou realmente muito cansado...**

**Gaara: preguiçoso...**

**Suigetsu: frouxo...**

**Top: vão pra merd#... bem vou responder umas coisinhas... Prisma159 eu já sabia quase todos os nomes menos o da Tenten e do Naruto... s2 Thali obrigado pelo ovomaltine e tudo mais... MAS NÃO ME CHAME DE TIO...**

**Gaara: ainda com essa crise? Num tinha superado?**

**Top: ah num enxe!**

**Bem ai o capitulo certo? Sobre a demora... É porque estou com alguns problemas pra encaixar as idéias... E eu posto de noiote e madrugada normalmente, porque eh a hora que acabo o cap...**

**Suigetsu: porque vc soh começa tarde...**

**Top: onde eu arrumo esses vira casaca?**

**Bem é isso aproveitem o cap, eu achei ele meio sem comedia... Mas bem eh isso...**

**Capitulo 13 – Verdade ou Desafio?**

-_CARNE PARA RAMEN! CARNE PARA RAMEN! PRECISAMOS INTEFERIR – _Chouji gritava para o comunicador que não funcionava – _droga aquele Naruto..._

Ele colocou rapidamente os patins colocou os últimos dois pedaços de carne na boca e entrou no ringue rapidamente e foi patinando para o local em que Tayuya dava murros em um Shikamaru inconsciente.

-_MALDITO! – _ela gritava dando outro murro no peito dele – _não bastou meu primeiro beijo? Agora também o segundo?!? Devia ser com o Kimimaro-kun! – _ela deu outro murro nele, mas quando ia dar mais um algo segurou seu braço, ela se virou e viu uma loira segurar seu braço. – _o que está fazendo?_

_-Você vai matar ele no dia do aniversario dele? – _Ino disse irritada – _saia de cima dele!_

_-Saia daqui sua lambis... – _Tayuya levantou o punho para a garota, mas sentiu um olhar assassino para cima dela e viu um garoto ruivo a fitar com seus olhos azuis assustadores. – _Hunf – _levantou-se e quando achou que ia cair foi amparada por alguém.

-_Daijouboka? – _Chouji falou olhando a cena assustado.

-_Você é gor... – _sua boca foi tapada na hora, ela realmente estava se irritando por estar sendo interrompida.

-_Gomen Tayuya-chan, mas... –_ Naruto a puxou e a colocou no colo e foi patinando rapidamente para longe. – _você ia estragar o plano..._

_-Não estou nem aí para a porr# do plano... – _ela retrucou tentando sair dos braços dele, mas quando viu já estava fora do ringue de patinação.

-_Bem você deveria estar... Tenten-chan já não está na hora de voltarmos? – _o loiro disse indiferente deixando Tayuya em um banco. A garota de cabelos róseos retirou os patins irritada.

-_Acho que sim... Bem não temos escolha não é? Eu vou indo na frente se não a Ino vai desconfiar... Fique aqui porque ela já te viu e se você fugisse levantaria suspeitas... Se puder faça uma cera... – _Tenten disse saindo correndo do local.

-_Cera... Pode deixar comigo Dattebbayo! – _Naruto disse feliz.

-_Shikamaru... Daijouboka? _– Ino perguntou depois que o levou para o banco no meio do ringue que ficava ao redor da arvore onde os casais ficavam. Chouji carregara o amigo até ali. A loira colocou as mãos no rosto dele.e sentiu um olhar cair sobre os dois, Shikamaru rapidamente desfez a situação se levantando e retirando as mãos da amiga.

-_Yare Yare... Já levei piores dela... –_ Shikamaru bateu suas mãos na roupa sacudindo a neve – _onde a louca está?_

_-Naruto a levou para... Espera o que Naruto está fazendo aqui... – _Ino disse surpresa. Gaara arregalou os olhos momentaneamente. Droga... Não tenho outra escolha preciso criar um distração pra esse gordo encontrar uma boa desculpa... O ruivo deu um passo para trás e se desequilibrou caindo no chão.

-_Gaara! – _a loira gritou e Shikamaru que estava prestando atenção nela passou a olhar o ruivo.

-_Estou bem... Estou bem! – _ele disse tirando as mãos dela de cima dele.

-_Não sabe patinar? – _Shikamaru disse sorrindo.

_-Hunf... – _ele resmungou.

-_Eu o estava ensinando – _Ino sorriu para o amigo e os dois começaram a gargalhar da expressão de Gaara.

Ótimo... Era só o que me faltava estou sendo ridicularizado por uma porca e um vea... Cervo... Porque de veado ele não tem nada... Alias... Porque ele estava beijando aquela sádica se eu o vi beijando a Tema... Não me diga que... KISAMA!  Gaara olhou para Shikamaru com uma vontade tremenda de matar ele deu um passo com o punho erguido.

-_YO! – _Naruto gritou no pé do ouvido de Gaara fazendo-o tombar e cair de cara no chão (Suigetsu: hahahhaha boa!). – _Gomen Gaara... Iae Minna o que ainda estão fazendo aqui?_

_-A pergunta é: o que você e o Chouji fazem aqui? – _Ino retrucou irritada. Ótimo esse loiro idiota acabou com meu plano... Gaara pensou se levantando sozinho já que os outros o ignoravam por completo e prestavam atenção no loiro.

-_Ah..._

_-Estávamos comendo – _Chouji disse mostrando a sacola pra viagem com arroz. –_ a carne daqui é a melhor da cidade!_

_-Yeah! A carne daqui é ótimo Dattebbayo! – _Naruto disse acompanhando Chouji.

-_É? _– Ino perguntou confusa.

-_É! – _Chouji respondeu – _então o que estão fazendo aqui?_

_-Um encontro – _Gaara respondeu friamente e puxou Ino – _e vocês estão atrapalhando –_ ele deu um olhar significativo pra Naruto e Ino corou de leve.

-_Gomen... – _Naruto respondeu.

-_Onde está a louca? – _Shikamaru perguntou a Naruto.

-_Ah... Ela está nos esperando lá fora... – _o loiro respondeu naturalmente.

-_Nos esperando?_

_-É nós vamos pra casa da Ino e..._

CROCK

-_Itai! – _ele choramingou após o cascudo de Gaara.

-_Porque iríamos para a casa da Ino? _– Shikamaru indagou desconfiado.

-_Acho que porque ela é a única que pode fechar isso aí – _o ruivo apontou para o supercílio cortado do moreno. – _bem acho que temos que ir mesmo._

Shikamaru ainda ficou olhando desconfiado para eles, mas assim como Ino os seguiu para casa de Ino. Tayuya se juntou ao grupo na saída do ringue, ela lançou um olhar mortal a Shikamaru e os acompanhou.

-_Ela é assustadora... –_ Naruto comentou no caminho.

-_Você nem imagina o quanto – _Shikamaru retrucou colocando as mãos no bolso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sabe... Nós estamos sozinhos não? – _Konan perguntou se aproximando de Pein.

-_Hum... Acho que sim – _ele respondeu indiferente depois de olhar pelo canto dos olhos para a mulher – _Kakuzu está no cassino, Hidan finalmente terminou a dança dele e foi arranjar sacrifícios... – _ele balançou a cabeça frustrado (também com empregados desse jeito...). – _Deidara está desenvolvendo algo na sala dele... Itachi e Kisame ainda não voltaram... Zetsu está pegando sol... E Tobi... Bem o Tobi esta por aí..._

Konan chegou mais perto dele. E sentou no colo dele, fazendo-o corar. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos dele.

-_Então isso quer dizer que podemos..._

_-TOBI IS BACK! – _Tobi disse gritando e derrubando a porta com o pé.

ESTIBAM - Konan deu uma voadora em Tobi.

-_Porque alguém sempre interrompe? – _ela disse frustrada se afastando do corpo de Tobi.

-_Sabe Konan... Agora que estamos só nos três aqui... Você não deveria tratar o Tobi como qualquer um... – _Pein disse serio.

Konan o olhou serio e então a ficha caiu. Ela viu Tobi se levantar e retirar a mascara. Era um homem com cabelos negros. O seu olho esquerdo estava tapado por um tapa olho e seu olho direito era muito vermelho.

-_Hum... Não tem problema Konan-chan – _Tobi disse mudando a voz – _serio não tem problema mesmo... – _ele repetiu ao ver que a mulher ainda estava alarmada – _e você devia ficar mais tranqüilo Pein-kun..._

_-Hai Líder! – _Pein fez uma reverencia.

-_Ah... Não precisa fazer isso... Então eu acho que acabei atrapalhando né? – _ele deu um sorriso malicioso para o casal que corou um pouco – _Gomen, mas não sabia que o Zetsu não estava aqui... Hum... Já que o Itachi não está – _ele se jogou no sofá e pegou o controle remoto – _vou ver a XUXA! _(Suigetsu: #\o/#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Itachi-san o que está fazendo? – _Kisame falou pausando no meio da estrada. Ele olhou para trás e viu o companheiro abaixado fitando uma linda flor negra.

-_Kuro Hana... – _Itachi passou os dedos pelas pétalas da flor. – _isso é tão nostálgico..._

Kisame ficou olhando para a cena intrigado. E então vários pingos começaram a cair em cima deles. Uma chuva lenta e serena havia começado.

-_Vamos logo Itachi-san... Se esse jiji ficar muito tempo na chuva pode morrer e o líder vai se irritar – _Kisame falou depois de um longo tempo em que Itachi observava a flor negra.

-_Gomen... Eu realmente não queria te abandonar – _ele disse se levantando e indo na direção onde Kisame estava com a cabeça abaixada.

-_Sabe Itachi-san... Se eu não te conhecesse acharia que está chorando... Mas são só gotas da chuva... – _Kisame disse com seu sorrisão de tubarão (Suigetsu: muito bonito por acaso... Top: TÁ LOUCO? Suigetsu: vê como é charmoso! Gaara: #O.O# o q é q tem de charmoso nisso? Suigetsu: as formas triangulares sincronizadas dão um charme todo... Top: tah certo... agora vamos a fic... Preciso arrumar um contra-regra melhor...).

-_Hunf... – _Itachi lançou um olhar pra Kisame, mas o espadachim não visualizou os olhos negros e sim olhos cor de rubi – _vamos logo que quero ver a novela..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Pra onde vai Kimimaro? – _Kidoumaru perguntou polindo seu arco.

-_Pra festa do senpai de Tayuya – _ele respondeu abrindo a porta – _enquanto eu estiver fora Jiroubou esta no comando... Sakon e Ukon nada de som ok?_

_-Hunf – _os gêmeos respondera,

-_Vou indo então..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Hinata-sama temos que ir... – _Neji disse ao pé da escada.

-_Hai – _ele ouviu a voz da prima de cima da escada.

Hinata apareceu na sacada e desceu graciosamente a escada. Ela estava realmente linda (mais do que ela já é! Gaara: ta bom... Todos já sabemos que você a idolatra agora continua aih a fic, porque estamos longe de acabar o cap ainda... Suigetsu: eu num gosto de concordar com o emo-guaxinim, mas ele tem razão...). Estava usando um vestido azul celeste bem básico (Gaara: você não tem talento pra descrever o figurino... Top: claro... aff bem vou tentar mermo assim...), com duas alcinhas, o vestido ia até os joelhos dela.

Neji ficou observando a prima descer com a boca aberta.

-_Vamos? – _ela disse sorrindo de leve.

-_Claro... – _Neji estendeu o braço pra ela. A garota o aceitou prontamente – _a propósito você está linda Hinata-sama..._

_-Arigatou Neji-nii-san... –_ Hinata respondeu corada, mas feliz. Hoje o Naruto-kun vai me notar! Os olhos dela pegavam fogo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Estou indo Hana-nee-san – _Kiba disse fechando a porta. Ele levantou o nariz para o céu e após fungar um pouco entrou novamente dentro de casa.

-_Não vai mais? – _Hana, a irmã mais velha de Kiba que tinha longos cabelos negros e um olhar sereno perguntou.

-_Não é isso... Vai chover... Cheiro de cachorro molhado é horrível – _ele pegou um grande guarda-chuva – _gomen Akamaru, mas você não pode ir hoje..._

O cachorro virou a cara e seguiu para a cozinha irritado.

-_Oe Kiba... – _Hana falou olhando um anel em seu dedo – _você já falou com aquela garota?_

_-Que garota? – _Kiba respondeu estático com a mão na maçaneta.

-_Ora... A garota que te fez colocar um perfume... – _Hana deu um sorrisinho – _bem nunca a abandone ok?_

_-Nani?_

_-Só prometa isso..._

_-Ok... – _ele olhou para irmã com uma sobrancelha arqueada – _bem eu vou indo... Tenho que chegar antes dos aniversariantes... Pra não estragar a surpresa..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Droga chuva... – _Gaara disse antes que os outros notassem qualquer mudança no clima. – _temos que nos apressar vai chover..._

_-Ah não... Eu preciso comprar uma coisa! – _Naruto interrompeu a marcha que tinha aumentado de velocidade, afinal tinha que tentar ganhar tempo – _vamos lá pessoal... Aposto que na sua casa não tem ramen né Ino?_

_-Não..._

_-Então vamos comprar alguns! – _ele gritou entrando no mercadinho arrastando a garota.

-_Porque será que ele gosta tanto de ramen? – _Shikamaru perguntou.

-_Acho que porque tem um tempero com o nome dele... –_ Gaara retrucou vendo o garoto encher uma cestinha só com pacotes do produto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tsuki saiu de sua casa com um pequeno guarda-chuva, estava usando uma calça jeans e uma bata amarela. Ela saiu caminhando lentamente e sorriu ao ver os três embrulhos dentro da sacola que carregava.

-_Neko-chan! -_ ela ouviu uma voz que a fez largar congelar. Se virou e o viu. Kiba estava com uma camisa vermelha e com um bermudão negro.

-_Yo Inu-kun – _a garota sorriu corada e abaixou os olhos. Estava ainda pensando nas palavras da sua prima – _hum... – _ela disse levantando o nariz quando ele chegou do lado dela. – _está usando perfume..._

_-Ah... É – _ele sorriu corado e coçou a cabeça – _bem... Você esta indo para a casa da Ino não?_

_-É... Ah... Eu preferia o cheiro de antes... – _ela disse dando uma gargalhada ao ver a cara de espanto dele – _você sabe... O cheiro de cão..._

_-Ah certo... – _Kiba sorriu de leve – _bem vamos então? – _ele ofereceu o braço para a garota que o aceitou e eles seguiram juntos. Quando a chuva começou Kiba abriu seu grande guarda-chuva. – _você... Está linda... – _ele disse com uma voz vacilando e com o rosto muito corado.

-_Arigatou... – _ela respondeu sentindo a face queimar – _pra que lado agora?_

_-Direita..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tenten entrou na casa e viu que já estava cheio de gente terminando a decoração da festa.

-_Sakura eles estão vindo! – _ela falou adentrando a cozinha e vendo um Sasuke amarrado ao lado de bolinhos de polvos e Sakura tentando enfiá-los na boca dele – _o que estão fazendo? Posso brincar também..._

_-Salve-me Tenten – _Sasuke balbuciou mais teve a boca preenchida por mais um bolinho de polvo, ele ficou verde e engoliu dito cujo. Sua expressão de cansaço foi substituída por uma de total desanimo.

-_Ah Tenten já esta tudo pronto... Só queria que o Sasuke-kun provasse meus bolinhos de polvo... Bem vamos temos que ver se a Temari já esta pronta... – _Sakura saiu da cozinha deixando Sasuke amarrado.

-_Vai deixá-lo assim?_

_-Se eu soltá-lo ele vai fugir mesmo... – _ela sorriu fazendo uma gota surgir na nuca de Tenten.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Será que ele vai gostar? – _Temari perguntou olhando a blusa e short roxo que usava, estava realmente bonita. Havia soltado os cabelos mostrando que eles era meio lisos até o fim onde ficavam ondulados. – _se ele não gostar eu o espanco! – _ela deu de ombros e abriu a porta dando de cara com Sakura e Tenten. – _então..._

_-Eles estão vindo... Vamos nos preparar para a surpresa... Só faltam chegar o Kiba, a Tsuki, o Neji, a Hinata e o Lee com as velas... – _Sakura contabilizou. – _bem vamos descer..._

_-Tanto faz... – _Temari disse e as três desceram. Hinata e Neji chegaram logo após elas descerem, alguns minutos depois Lee chegou um pouco molhado pela chuva que acabara de começar repentinamente.

-_O sakê vai ser útil afinal – _ele disse dando uma cotovelada em Neji que o olhou com desprezo.

Kimimaro chegou com os cabelos brancos bastante molhados. Ele fez uma reverencia e se sentou ao lado de Neji.

Quando Kiba e Tsuki chegaram todos os olharam desconfiados, pois a garota estava agarrada ao braço dele. Os dois coraram e ela foi se sentar ao lado de Hinata e ele perto de Shino.

-_Vocês viram juntos? – _Sakura perguntou sorridente.

-_Hai... – _Tsuki respondeu corada – _nos encontramos no caminho... Hum... Eles vão demorar?_

_-Acho que não... – _ela respondeu sorrindo.

-_Estão chegando! – _Tenten gritou de uma janela e todos apagaram as luzes e ficaram em silencio.

Após o barulho da porta ser destrancada pela chave e a maçaneta ser girada todos viram uma enorme confusão.

-_ESTOU TODA ENSOPADA POR SUA CULPA! – _Ino berrou apontando para Gaara.

-_MINHA CULPA? A CULPA É DO NARUTO E DO RAMEN DELE! – _o ruivo respondeu irritado – _sua loira maluca..._

BAM

-_Não me xingue na minha casa! – _Ino retrucou depois de acertá-lo com um murro.

-_Ino pare de gritar... Você é tão problemática... – _Shikamaru adentrou no aposento ainda escuro.

-_Cale a boca escravo – _Tayuya o chutou para que saísse do caminho – _a culpa é sua..._

_-Yare Yare... Sempre a culpa é minha... – _Shikamaru retrucou irritado.

-_Ino eu estou com fome – _Chouji apertou a barriga.

-_E eu com isso? Vem logo Shikamaru pra eu dar um jeito nesse seu corte e poder ir pra minha cama quente antes que me dê vontade de estrangular um certo guaxinim..._

_-Loira louca... – _Gaara retrucou limpando um filete de sangue na boca.

-_Eles se amam não? – _Tenten sussurrou para Sakura, fazendo uma gota surgir na testa dela.

-_Calma gente... Estamos longe da chuva Dattebbayo... – _Naruto falou com um sorrisinho amarelo.

CROCK

-_E a culpa também é sua... Porque diabos acha que eu ia querer ramen na minha casa... – _Ino disse irritada indo para a cozinha sem nem acender a luz da sala.

-_Droga... Sasuke-kun ainda está lá... –_ Sakura disse nervosa.

-_HUM HUUUMM HUUM HUM! –_ Sasuke fez barulho fazendo Ino levantar uma sobrancelha.

-_ALGUEM PODE POR FAVOR ACENDER AS LUZES? –_ A loira gritou totalmente irritada.

-_SURPRESA! FELIZ ANIVERSARIO! – _todos gritaram com gotas na cabeça olhando assustados pra Ino e Shikamaru.

Naruto e Chouji abriram largos sorrisos. Gaara resmungou alguma coisa e passou o lado da irmã. Tayuya visualizou uma cabeleira branca e ficou congelada enquanto Shikamaru só prestava atenção em uma certa garota de roxo.

-_MAS O QUE DIABOS..._

_-É uma festa surpresa sua loira... – _Gaara retrucou irritado, mas nunca terminou a frase,

ESTIBAM

Ino estava em cima do corpo dele.

-_Vai ser uma noite longa... – _Sakura disse sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Shizune-chan está pronta? – _Iruka perguntou a porta do apartamento da mulher. Ela usava um kimono muito bonito.

-_Hai Iruka-kun... – _ela disse após uma reverencia.

-_E NÃO VOLTE ANTES DE ENGRAVIDAR! – _eles ouviram um grito de Tsunade de dentro do apartamento. Shizune bateu a porta com força.

-_Gomen... – _ela disse envergonhada.

_-Não faz mal... – _Iruka passou a mão sobre o ombro dela fazendo a jovem mulher corar – _eu queria te levar pra ver o céu... Mas esta chovendo então... Que tal o aquário?_

_-Eu vou adorar – _Shizune disse se aninhando a Iruka

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Porque será que isso sempre acontece? – _Kiba falou observando a festa.

Naruto e Chouji competindo para ver quem comia mais. Sakura e Ino dando cascudos nele para que não acabassem com a comida. Neji e Kimimaro conversando cordialmente. Tayuya e Tenten cortejando-os. Hinata sorrindo ao ver as caretas de Naruto. Sasuke e Gaara resmungando algo. Ino espancando Gaara. Naruto batendo boca com Sasuke e apanhando novamente de Sakura. Shikamaru tirando um cochilo no sofá e levando um chute de Tayuya e Temari. As duas o chacolhando. A loira o arrastando para longe e o espancando mais ainda. Shino com um leve sorriso nos lábios observando tudo e por fim Lee excitado pela felicidade alheia.

-_Eles são sempre assim? – _Tsuki perguntou fazendo Kiba levar um grande susto.

-_Ah... Na maioria das vezes sim... Só a tal da Tayuya e do Kimimaro que eu não sei dizer... Mas os outros sempre são assim – _ele deu um sorriso amarelo – _então não vai se juntar a eles?_

_-Não... Tenho algo melhor pra fazer – _ela disse seria tirando algo de uma sacola.

-_Ah... O que é isso? – _Kiba perguntou avaliando um suéter cinza.

-_Um suéter para uma pessoa especial... – _Tsuki disse corada.

-_Então você gosta de alguém? – _ele perguntou rouco.

-_Acho que sim – _ela continuou corada sem olhar pros olhos dele. O garoto ficou a olhando nervoso. Não pode ser... É a mesma coisa que aconteceu com a Hinata... Ela já gosta de outro... Droga eu sou mesmo um baka...

-_E eu conheço esse cara? – _os caninos dele ficaram a mostra.

-_De um certo modo sim..._

_-Ele é mais alto que eu?!? – _ele disse nervoso então os olhos dos dois se encontraram.

-_Na verdade tem a mesma altura – _Tsuki sorriu e mostrou o desenho no suéter. Kiba o olhou e viu que dentro do coração havia um gato amarelo encostado em um cão negro. Ele perdeu a voz e ficou fitando o rosto daquela garota que agora estava vermelho. O rosto dele enrubesceu também e ele colocou o suéter no pescoço lentamente deixando o desenho bem na abaixo do queixo e amostra.

-_Você... – _ele conseguiu balbuciar por fim.

_-Eu... Estou gostando... De você... Kiba-kun – _ela disse por fim.

Os dois ficaram se encarando e ele instintivamente foi aproximando o rosto dele do dela. E os olhos de cão e gato se fitaram por um momento e depois se fecharam.

KISSU – os lábios se encontraram serenamente e um beijo calmo e apaixonado foi gerado pelos dois.

-_Eu... Também gosto de você Tsuki... – _Kiba disse após os lábios se separarem.

-_Então eu consegui mesmo encoleirar um Inu? – _ela disse sorrindo e o abraçando.

-_Ninguem consegue encoleirar esse Inu – _Kiba respondeu sorrindo – _mas eu acho que consegui domar essa neko..._

-_Então porque você está com uma coleira dizendo propriedade de Nekomada Tsuki? – _Shino falou atrás dos dois fazendo Kiba a olhar surpreso.

Tsuki e Shino caíram na gargalhada e Kiba ficou vermelho.

-_Aburame Shino prazer – _Shino disse fazendo uma reverencia para a garota – _então era mesmo verdade... A Neko subjugou o Inu?_

_-Hunf... Sua pulga traidora... – _Kiba disse sorrindo junto com outros dois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Então quem é problemática aqui? – _Temari disse dando o sétimo murro no peito de Shikamaru.

-_Você... – _ele disse ofegante – _e por isso que você é tão charmosa..._

_-Cuidado pra não se apegar muito ao escravo – _Tayuya disse passando pelos dois.

-_O que quer sua biscate... _– Temari falou com um olhar assassino.

_-Nada com você sua vaca... – _Tayuya respondeu com um olhar igualmente maligno – _só queria dar meu presente para o escravo... – _e ela chutou Shikamaruno estomago. – _isso é pra nunca mais chegar tão perto..._

_-Então porque você me beijou? – _ele indagou irritado levantando do chão e percebendo que havia cometido um enorme erro.

-_Você a beijou? – _Temari disse sombriamente.

-_Eu... Não... Ela me beijou! – _ele apontou para Tayuya que recuava devido a aura maligna que emanava da loira.

-_Você a beijou novamente... Mesmo depois de hoje a tarde... – _Temari disse com sua aura ficando cada vez maior. – _mesmo depois que eu te beijei hoje..._

_-Você a beijou antes de min? – _Tayuya começou a emanar uma aura tão maligna quanto a de Temari.

-_Eu... – _Shikamaru recuou e sentiu suas costas baterem na parede – _porque mulheres são tão problemáticas?_

Ele conseguiu falar antes de ser atingido por vários chutes, socos e pontapés das duas garotas. Quanto ela finalmente pararam ele estava desacordado e cheio de hematomas.

-_Galinha... – _Tayuya disse irritada.

-_Tayuya... – _Kimimaro falou saindo da cozinha e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-_Kimimaro-kun... – _ela disse com sua voz doce e corando – _vamos... Já vão cantar o parabéns para a Ino-chan..._

_-Hai... – _Kimimaro olhou para o corpo de Shikamaru e seguiu seu caminho com Tayuya agarrada ao seu braço.

-_Vem seu molenga – _Temari o arrastou para o local onde as pessoas se preparavam para cantar parabéns.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Porque eu estou aqui? – _Konohamaru se sacudia tentando se livrar das cordas que o prendiam.

-_Porque está na hora de você pagar pelo que fez... –_ Hanabi falou trancando a porta.

-_Ei Hanabi-chan... Era só brincadeira... Eu não ia beber o sakê... Você sabe... – _Konohamaru disse tremendo.

-_Não me importo com o sakê... – _Hanabi foi chegando mais perto.

-_Ah então o que? Eu juro que não foi minha intenção eu... – _ele suava frio. Hanabi já segurava a gola dele quando de repente soltou assustada.

-_Você não queria? – _ela disse nervosa.

-_Não... Foi sem querer... Nunca quis isso – _Konohamaru falou mais confiante. Droga... O que quer que eu tenha feito preciso disser que não fiz querendo...

-_Ah... – _lagrimas surgiram nos olhos da garota – _eu achei que você gostasse..._

_-Espere Hanabi-chan... Não Hanabi... Porque esta chorando? Me perdoe eu não queria fazer isso! – _ele disse realmente nervoso era melhor tê-la deixado dar nele.

-_Porque eu fui uma tola de achar... – _ela soluçou e limpou as lagrimas – _que você gostava de min... – _ela soluçou mais uma vez.

-_Gostar de você... Mas do que estamos falando? – _Konohamaru falou corado.

-_Do beijo que você me deu... Eu fui tola... – _Hanabi enxugou as lagrimas e soltou a ponta da corda que mantinha a corda firme.

-_Eu... – _Konohamaru se abaixou e a abraçou. –_ eu acho... Que gosto de você Hanabi-chan... – _ele disse olhando naqueles olhos perolados.

-_Você... Mas eu sou tão agressiva..._

_-Esse é seu charme... – _ele sorriu e se aproximou dela.

KISSU – os lábios dos dois se tocaram e depois se separaram (é a Hanabi! Nada de beijo de língua pra ela! Humm... Vocês estão meio silenciosos não? – Top olha ao redor e vê que eles estão trabalhando – Top: ah eh... A reforma... Continuem assim... Gaara: porque você não CONTRATA PEDREIROS pra fazer isso? Top: e gastar com a mão de obra? NUNCA... E quero isso bem feito... Suigetsu olhe o que esta fazendo! – Suigetsu estava colocando um tijolo torto – Top: bem continuem ai que continuo aqui...).

BAM

-_Não me beije! Eu sou muito nova ainda! – _Hanabi disse corada e sentindo seu rosto esquentar e sorrindo para o Konohamaru caído no chão da sala de estudos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto se aproximou de Hinata sorrateiramente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-_Você está muito linda Hinata-chan!_

_-NARUTO-KUN! – _ela exclamou fazendo todos olharem para os dois. Ela abaixou a cabeça mais corada ainda e o loiro sorriu.

-_Você não gaguejou... Ponto pra min... – _Naruto disse chegando mais perto dela – _não serio... Você esta realmente muito linda hoje..._

_-Não chegue mais perto da Hinata-sama Naruto – _Neji disse puxando Hinata pra longe do loiro.

-_Cai fora Neji... –_ Naruto disse irritado.

-_Esta tudo bem Neji-nii-san... Estamos só conversando... –_ ela interveio ainda muito corada e empurrou as costas do primo.

Neji os olhou irritado e voltou para seu lugar e ficou os fitando com um olhar assassino, ignorando totalmente o que Tenten fazia, fazendo a garota de cabelos achocolatados sair de perto irritada.

-_Bem Hinata-chan... Eu não tive oportunidade de falar com você desde... Desde aquele dia – _Naruto coçou a cabeça sem jeito – _me perdoe sim..._

_-Do q-que e-es-está fa-falan-do N-naru-ruto-k-kun? – _ela gaguejou nervosa. Será que ele estava falando da carta?

-_Bem... aquele dia em que eu te beijei e..._

Mas Hinata não chegou a ouvir, pois ela desmaiou ao ouvir as palavras "te beijei". Neji correu para ampará-la.

ESTIBAM – Sakura deu uma voadora no loiro.  
-_Porque fez a Hinata desmaiar?_

_-ITAI! – _ele coçou o rosto – _Esta com ciúmes Sakura-chan? Então quer sair comigo?_

BAM – Um murro atingiu o rosto de Naruto. Sakura olhou e viu a mão de uma Hinata inconsciente voltar ao lugar,

-_Dobe patético..._

_-VOCÊ ACORDOU SASUKE-KUN? – _Sakura gritou pulando para perto do Sasuke amarrado –_ tome prove isso – _e ela enfiou três biscoitos com formas bizarras na boca do garoto que voltou a desmaiar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E ENTÃO VAI VIRAR OU NÃO VAI? – _Naruto disse apontando a garrafa para de sakê para Tayuya.

-_Hunf... Passa isso pra cá... – _ela retrucou tomando a garrafa do loiro e virando. Ela deu um suspiro após terminar – _agora vamos continuar com essa budega!_

Ela colocou a garrafa vazia no meio da roda e a girou.

A ponta da garrafa apontou para Gaara, o fundo para Sakura. A garota de cabelos ruivos abriu um sorriso sinistro. O ruivo a olhou intrigado.

-_Bem... Vamos lá Sakura... – _Temari disse ao lado de um garoto de rabo de cavalo desacordado com vários galos na cabeça e marcas de beijo na bochecha.

-_Hum... Verdade ou desafio Kazekage? – _ela desdenhou sorrindo.

Gaara olhou ao redor. Havia poucos que ainda estavam em pé ou que ainda restavam na sala: Sasuke estava amarrado e inconsciente atrás de Sakura que repelia um Naruto estava com um olhar meio zonzo e ao lado de uma Hinata desmaiada com o rosto vermelho e um sorriso no rosto protegida por um Neji irritado que era sacudido por uma feliz Tenten. Kimimaro estava ao lado dele dando apoio a uma Tayuya cambaleante. Chouji havia estava dormindo em uma mesa. Kiba havia ido junto com Tsuki para casa, Shino partira ao lado deles e Lee roncava profundamente com uma bolhinha no nariz. Por fim Ino estava ao lado de Sakura e segurando uma das cordas que prendiam Sasuke.

Verdade... Seria a melhor opção com certeza... Mas... Não é melhor o desafio... Não me importo de ter que virar uma garrafa de sakê... Gaara pensou serio.  
-_Desafio... – _ele respondeu por fim.

-_Ótimo... _– ela abriu um sorriso maior do que o que já tinha –_ te desafio a beijar a Ino-porca-chan!_

**N/A: bem aqui terminamos mais um cap, decidir fazer uma reforma aqui no estúdio assim o Gaara e o Suigetsu ficavam mais calados... **

**Gaara: maldito...**

**Top: menos fala e mais trabalho! Bem mandem review pliz... Próximo cap amanha ou sexta, mas acho que amanha mesmo**

**;D**


	15. O Primeiro Beijo do Gaara

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Explicaçãozinha: casais até agora:**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**e o inédito q eh meio obvio, mas...**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

* * *

**Reposta aos reviews:**

**B1ker4: antes de reponder o review deixa eu responder uma pergunta q ce fez eu num jog tíbia não.. acho bizarro #XD# nem nunca joguei, mas jogava ragna... O Gaara esta proibido de liberar isso... Gaara: mentira aqui ô contrabando... – dou um cascudo nele e tomo – Top: ah o suigetsu num serve pra ser agua ele é sujo... e num faço am inima ideia... soh sei que ia dá argila... ia ser bom pro deidara essa luta (areia mais água igual a argila) eles não ganham salário... O Gaara num tem direito a nada... E o Suigetsu tem direito as sobras da geladeira.. Suigetsu: HEY Top: e ai de vc se tocar no meu hamburguer! **

**Prisma159: soh um review??? #O.O# e tão pequetito? #T.T# - vou ate o canto da sala e fico alisando o dedo no chão enquanto choro no meu momento emo e frustrado, depois de alguns minutos volto ao normal... – ah... acho que o olhos dele é azul esverdeado... Gaara: é verde baka... Top: nhá ainda acho q é meio azul, faz assim... eu tinha um amigo com a mesma cor do seu olho e sabe ql a cor q ele respondia pras garotas qndo elas perguntavam a cor? Gaara? Top: ce escolhe! #XD# q podre né? Mas dava certo... eu q bolei com ele... #;D# bem voltando ao review... eu num li n... mas eu li uma agora antes desse cap #XD# eu já tinha um plano de fazer ItaHina, mas tou em duvida se faço mesmo, ou deixo assim no ar... o vc acha? Gaara: Itachi não é o assassino irmão do emo? Suigetsu: seu irmão é assassino? Gaara: não sou emo! Suigetsu: tanto faz... Top: eh... eh o irmao do sasuke... voltando aos review... ah eu tbm odeio, mas disfarça porq tenho q dar uma pitada de todos os ships... muito util, continue me auxiliando pliz! Gaara: e o q vc tem com isso? Suigetsu: eu começo a concordar com o autor... acho q vc gosta de apanhar... porq é tão violento com as leitoras? Gaara: num interessa... Top: #--'# Foi... acho q sim... nem lembro... ah o Shino é cool e tudo mais, mas ele ta mais pra figurante mesmo... #XD# Suigetsu: nhá estamos de volta após sermos explorados! Gaara: maldito explorador! Top: nhá... eu q num ia trabalhar neh? Ah e sobre o local onde parei... Foi porq jah tinha atingido o tamanho maximo por cap aih eu tive q parar...**

**Carlos: arigatou, se puder continue acompanhando e mandano reviews**

**s2Aninhocas2: serio? #O.O# vc num achou q eu peguei pesado n? ah tah... acho q vou polpa-lo por um tempo num qro q ele morra ainda... #XD# Gaara: e de qm é a culpa? Top: q atire a primeira pedra qm nunca fez um cara ser espancado... – Gaara e Suigetsu jogam pedras em min – Top: HEY É só um jeito de falar! #¬¬# nem eu #XD#**

**Loli.Potter: Gaara: e EEU? Top: vc vira padre ou fica com o Lee... Gaara: NAUMMMMMMMM Top: brincadeira num gosto de yaoi... Gaara: ufa – meio traumatizado – Top: ah acho q vai ter narusaku nesse cap... review #2: vou colocar n se preocupe, e deve ser narusaku nesse cap...**

**JCesar: neh? Tbm achei meio parada... Mas tinha q ter um pouco de romance... e tava sem idéia pra carnificinas... continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: eu tbm curto, mas ainda tou em duvida se torno esse ship realidade... bem tou revendo aaqui minahs idéias... sobre o bjo eh soh ler o cap... e mande review depois de ler! Sobhre o naruhina acho q num tem nesse cap... hanabi ruleia! Comida da sakura eh assustadora**

**Uchiha-Ron: neh? Shika se gargante... sobre o bjo... tem q ler pra saber... #XD# Ce ouviu Suigetsu? Suigetsu: - assobia e se faz de desentendido. Continue a mandar reiview cara...**

**E especialmente para :**

**s2 Thali: porq vc não mandou review #O.O# tou magoado... snif snif... #T.T# volta vaiii... Eu ateh deixo vc espancar o Gaara toma ele! – entrega o Gaara – Gaara: HEY! Top: dou o Suigetsu tbm vc num gosta dele? Suigetsu: ela me ama... Top: e ateh deixo vc me chamar de tio... #T.T# mas voltaaa! Gaara: precisa se humilhar? Top: snif... ela era legal... mas soh pode me chamar de tio uma vez... #Y.Y#**

* * *

**Antes do cap tenho um recado a dá... thanks as pessoas que adicionaram a fic nos favorites ou no alert, mas por favor MANDEM REVIEW, soh pra dizer !oi tou acomapnhando sua fic" é serio é importante saber q tão acompanhando, mandem review por favor...**

**Agora o cap...**

**Ah... e sim vai ter insinuações fortes de casais nesse shiper, mas a menos q ele esteja naqla listinha pode ser soh insinuação por isso não me matem sim? E mandem review sobre o q acharam...**

**Como sou mal... o cap não começa com o Gaara! #XD#**

**Gaara: mostra logo eu #\o\# eu ruleio #\o# vai logo! #o# vaiii! Quero saber se vou beijar ou não... #o/# ou se vou dar um fora na loira! #/o/# sou o maximo! #\o/3**

**Suigetsu: qual o motivo da exitação?**

**Top: ele vai beijar...**

**Suigetsu: #O.O'#**

**Top: neh... Bem vamos ao cap e nada de Gaara ainda...**

**Capitulo 14 – O Primeiro Beijo do Gaara**

(Gaara: SERIO? Top: eh... Suigetsu: achei que você fosse mais malvado... Top: pra vc ver como sou bonzinho... Gaara: desculpe por tudo q disse sobre vc cara... vc até q eh um baka-hentai e pessimo autor legal... Sugietsu: #--'# Gaara: e sim... um tio bem bizarro, mas fora isso é legal... Top: ah ok #;D# Suigetsu #O.O# - Melhor eu ser legal hoje senão sobra pra min... Num acredito que ele ta tão light assim – pensamento do Suigetsu).

-_Yo Líder – _Kisame disse abrindo a porta e jogando o corpo do Yonbi no chão – _estamos de volta._

_-PASSA O CONTROLE! – _Itachi pulou em cima de Tobi que tentava ajeitar a marscara de pirulito laranja. Itachi deu um murro nele e conseguiu finalmente pegar o controle – _a novela começou! KONAN!_

Konan vem correndo da cozinha com um balde de pipocas.

-_Chegou bem a tempo não? Achei que vocês iam..._

PAFT (onomatopéia de algo batendo na cara de alguém),

Pein caiu pra trás com a latinha que bateu na sua cara arremessada por Konan.

-_Quieto ai amor que ta passando a novela! – _ela ralhou voltando os olhos para a tv. – _e traga mais refrigerante!_

_-Hai... – _Pein recolheu a latinha e foi até a cozinha.

-_Vida de homem comprometido é difícil não? – _Kisame comentou comendo algumas frutas de dentro da geladeira.

-_Cê num imagina como..._

(Gaara: que cena louca é essa? VAI LOGO PRA MINHA PARTE HORAS! Top: quanto mais pedir mais eu demoro Suigetsu: isso! crueldade ruleira!- Top e Suigetsu: #o/\o#. Gaara: #¬¬#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então Kabuto está pronto? – _Orochimaru disse entrando no fundo do ônibus.

-_NÃO! – _ouviu-se a voz do homem com um nome de pokémon. (Suigetsu: LOL POKEMON! Top: pra min vc num assistia? E cantava o rap do finzinho... Suigetsu: tah eu assistia, mas nem gostava muito... Top: sei... aposto que vc sabe a musica... Agora uma coisa que nunca entendi... Suigetsu: nani? Gaara: meu... ce ta fazendo isso só pra me irritar não? – Top ignora Gaara – Top: o carinha da musica dizia FORAM 32! ESTAMOS A CAMINHO DOS 150 TEMOS QUE DAR NOME A TODOS... Suigetsu: e? Top: bem... O rapzinho foi feito pra tocar segunda, terça, quarta, quinta e sexta e assim chegar aos 150 mas... Gaara: MERMAO! COLOCA LOGO MEU BEIJO! Top: estamos falando algo serio dá licença... Bem voltando... Então... Suigetsu: ainda não entendi... Posso tomar? – ele dizendo pra uma sprite – Top: pode sim – Gaara peca uma faca e começa a afiar e a nos fitar com uma expressão maligna e assassina. - Top: bem o que quero dizer eh que na somatória dá 160 POKEMONS MAIS SÓ EXISTIAM 151 COM O MEWTWO e o cara dizia que ERAM 150! Suigetsu: e daí? Top: DAÍ QUE AS CRIANÇAS APRENDERAM A CONTAR ERRADO... ELE APRENDERAM INCONSCIENTEMENTE QUE 32 vezes 3 é igual a 150 quando na verdade é 160 e o cara ainda falava 151, ou seja se uma criança contasse todos os pokemon ia chegar no 151!!!!!! SACOU! Suigetsu: LOL o que isso tem haver com a fic? Gaara: SANGUE! – ele avança pra cima da gente – Top: #--'# SEGURANÇA! – um garoto da altura da maçaneta da porta com grandes cabelos loiros entra – quem é você? Segurança: Edward Elric... Ikki está cuidando do irmão doente e Hyoga foi visitar a mãe.. Top: COMO VISITAR A MÃE? ELA TAH MORTA NUM BARCO AFUNDADO NO MEIO DA SIBERIA! Suigetsu: insensível... Ed: eh... Sim o q qr? Top: eu qro q dê um jeito no serial killer aqui, mas num é pra matar não... Ed: ok! Gaara: o q esse baixinho.. Ed: QUEM É DO TAMANHO DE UM FEIJÃO E QUE É INVISIVEL A OLHO NU??!?? – ele atacando Gaara furiosamente... #--'# - Suigetsu: acho melhor vc voltar a fic sabe... Tipo os leitores devem ta qrendo saber o q aconteceu com o emo #2... Top: #2? Suigetsu: Sasuke é #1 Top: ah tah... Bem soh pra eu concluir meu raciocinio... vc entende porq as crianças de hoje em dia são tão ruim em matemática, química e física? POR CAUSA DE POKEMON! Suigetsu: mas aqui no seu boletim tem dizendo que vc passou nas três e com notas altas #--'# e vc via pokemon... Top: #U.U# lah se vai minha tese de pokemon eh culpado pela ineficiência no aprendizado de cálculos... Bem vamos a fic... Gaara: SALVEM-ME! Ed: QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NEM UM GRÃO DE AREIA?? Suigetsu: onde vc arruma esses cara? Top: ah sei lah ele aparecem quando eu grito segurança... #XD# Suigetsu: interessante...).

Então... O homem com nome de pokémon... Ele saiu do banheiro vestido com uma roupinha de criança e com uma peruca postiça de criança de cinco anos e com um grande pirulito, suas roupas eram de marinheiro.

-_Kawaii... – _Orochimaru disse o olhando de cima aos pés – _com essa roupinha nós conseguiremos finalmente acabar com a Akatsuki..._

_-Porque moço? – _Kabuto disse lambendo o pirulito inocentemente.

Sangue começou a jorrar do nariz do Orochimaru e... (Suigetsu: OE... É melhor para por aqui senão muitas mentes vão ficar destruidas... ô... – Ed se tremia agarrando os próprios joelhos – Ed: nande? NANDE??? COISA DO DIABO! – Gaara estava todo arrebentado no canto. – Top: é melhor mesmo... Bem então vamos agora pra cena do Gaara... – Gaara levanta milagrosamente bem – UEBAAAAAAAA #\o/# VOU BEIJAR... Suigetsu: sabe ia ser muita maldade se vc... Top: #A.A#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Por motivos de privacidade... – Top pega Gaara e o chuta porta a fora – o Gaara vai ficar fora até essa cena terminar.. Gaara do outro lado da porta socando-a: HEY EU QUERO ENTRAR! DEIXA EU ENTRAR! Top: vc tem q gravar e não quero que tenha acesso ao destino bem... vamos lá... o momento que todos esperavam...).

-_Hunf... – _Gaara retrucou para a garota de cabelos róseos cambaleante. Ele se virou e olhou para Ino que pareceu despertar – _eu beijar a por... Ino?_

_-HAI! – _Sakura, Naruto e Tenten gritaram com largos sorrisos. Temari deu um sorrisinho cínico para o irmão.

Se eu não topar vou ficar taxado com o frouxo... E eu sou o grande Kazekage... O grande Sabaku no Gaara... O grande GAARA! Eu ruleio. Não tem porque ficar nervoso... É só um beijo... E podia ser pior... Podia ser uma garota feia... Ou um individuo feito aquele... – ele olhou para Lee desacordado e fez cara de nojo – E afinal a Ino faz meu tipo... Ela é assustadora e irritante... Mas bem gata... Hum... Mas é a Ino... Droga... E se eles acharem que tou afim dela? Droga... Mas o que eu faço?

-_Então? – _Naruto disse sentando novamente frustrado pela demora do ruivo, mas ainda ostentando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – _vai beijar ou não?_

_-E quem disse que eu quero beijar esse guaxinim? – _Ino retrucou com os braços cruzados. O QUE ESTÁ FALANDO MULHER? ELE É O DESEJO DE QUALQUER UMA?!? Ta quem eu tou enganando ele é lindo... Minha Inner tem razão... Mas ele parece não querer... Será que sou feia? [NÃO! Você é linda! Vai lá e o agarra a força ele num vai poder negar... Tá louca? Yamanaka Ino ir beijar um guaxinim-emo... Que por sinal é bem kawaii... Ah... O que eu faço? É meu primeiro beijo... Queria dar em alguem especial tipo... O Sasuke-kun! [Ele não te quer... Vai fundo no ruivo que ele ta doidinho por você! Pêra ai... Essa minha Inner ta muito esperta... Quem é você? (Top: avisei que num ia dar certo tentar ser a Inner dela... – Temari larga o microfone – Temari: oras o que é que custa tentar desecalhar meu otouto? Top: ... Gaara: PORQUE VOCÊ DEIXOU ELA ENTRAR E EU NÃO? Top: voltem pra cena os dois...). EM? QUEM É?

-_Não tem escolha porquinha! – _Sakura interrompeu os pensamentos de Ino. – _se ta na roda ta na brincadeira..._

_-Então a Hinata, o Sasuke e o Shikamaru também tão na brincadeira? – _Ino disse olhando os três desacordados.

-_Bem tecnicamente sim... Se alguém quiser mandar alguém pagar uma prenda que os envolva eles estão sim na brincadeira... Agora vai logo e beija o Gaara que você quer! – _Sakura respondeu erguendo a garrafa.

-_APOIADO! –_ Tenten levantou outra garrafa.

-_Não grite – _Neji retrucou tentando auxiliar a garota de cabelos achocolatados para que ela não derramasse a bebida.

-_Droga... – _Ino fez charminho – _ta esperando o que guaxinim... Eu aceito..._

_-Hunf... – _Gaara retrucou pela ultima vez. Ótimo está decido... Vou lá beijo a Ino e saio com cara de indiferente... Ela vai se apaixonar por min... (Convencido ele não? Suigetsu: lembra alguém que eu conheço... Top: quem será? Suigetsu: é um eminho feito ele... Top: eu sei baka tava ironizando...).

O ruivo se levantou e se dirigiu na direção da loira. O coração dos dois batia aceleradamente. Tenten, Naruto, Sakura e Tayuya olhavam a cena excitados, Neji e Kimimaro indiferentes e Temari emocionada.

Gaara se abaixou e os olhos dos dois se fitaram por alguns segundos. Ino engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos ainda visualizando aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados. O ruivo fechou os olhos também e os lábios dos dois foram se aproximando lentamente.

KI...

POCK! (Suigetsu? Top: onomatopéia de porta caindo.).

Uma garota bastante molhada adentrou a casa. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e se viraram para ela. Era uma garota de cabelos castanhos até o ombro. Estava totalmente enxarcada e molhou toda a casa quando pulou em cima de Gaara molhando-o.

-_O que está fazendo mulher? –_ ele disse assustado.

-_Quem é essa? – _Naruto disse tão surpreso quanto o ruivo.

-_E mais importante... – _Sakura falou confusa.

_-O que esta fazendo em cima do MEU GAARA? – _Ino esbravejou.

Todos olharam para ela surpresos com o "MEU" que ela havia dito. Ela corou, mas manteve os o olhar firme para os dois.

-_Do que ela está falando Gaara-sensei? – _a garota falou.

-_Matsuri? – _Gaara indagou confuso.

-_Matsuri? – _Temari repetiu – _eu não disse que você não devia vir?_

_-Disse mas Kankurou-san me liberou hoje mais cedo... E estou procurando essa casa a horas... Me encharquei todinha... Estava morrendo de frio, mas agora tenho o meu Gaara-sensei pra esquentar –_ Matsuri disse se aninhando mais ainda no ruivo.

-_E quem acha que você é para derrubar minha porta, e entrar na minha casa no dia do MEU ANIVERSARIO? E acabar com MEU PRESENTE? – _Ino disse furiosa.

-_Ora Matsuri é a Matsuri... – _a garota deu de ombros e olhou a loira curiosa.

-_Bem gente o papo ta muito bom... Mas eu tenho que ir... – _Naruto disse saindo de fininho. Hora de ir embora... Afinal sempre sobra pro loiro do ramen... Ah, mas antes... – _Sakura-chaaan! – _ele disse ao pé do ouvido dela.

Sakura se virou sonolenta, pois seus reflexos estavam bastante lentos devido a bebida. Quando se virou deu de cara com um loiro. Involutariamente ela afastou a cabeça com as bochechas coardas pela proximidade, mas o loiro foi mais rápido.

KISSU – apenas um selinho.

Naruto se afastou sorrindo e saiu correndo dali. Parou na porta e disse.

-_Nos vemos segunda Sakura-chaaaan... E Neji cuide da Hinata pra min sim? – _ele deu um sorriso cínico devido a expressão de fúria de Neji e saiu correndo antes que Sakura percebesse o que ocorrera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Suigetsu: posso abrir agora? Top: ainda não próxima cena você abre... Suigetsu: tanto faz...).

-_Bem acho que no fim tudo ocorreu bem na festa... – _Tenten falou ao lado de Sakura e Ino após o fim das aulas da segunda.

-_DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? FOI O PIOR ANIVERSÁRIO DA MINHA VIDA _- #T.T# Ino retrucou irritada – _aquela garota se instalou na minha casa, agora alem da folgada da Temari tenho que aturar aquelazinha lá agarrada ao pescoço do Gaara o tempo todo..._

_-Ciumes? – _Tenten disse divertida.

-_E se for? – _Ino a ameaçou com o punho e depois voltou a se lamentar – _e que achei que ia ser o melhor aniversario da minha vida sem meu pai pra me paparicar... Ah eu tou com saudades!_

_-Não exagera porquinha..._

_-É porque não foi você que foi impedida de beijar o Gaara por uma tabua de cabelos castanhos! – _Ino replicou mais irritada ainda. – _e eu vi o beijo que o Naruto deu em você?_

_-NANI? – _Tenten falou surpresa.

-_Eu... Não sei do que você está falando sua porquinha! – _Sakura corou mais manteve a voz firme – _ele se aproximou sim de min..._

_-E a beijou! Eu havia virado para buscar apoio para chutar a tabua de lá, mas então q eu vejo? O Naruto beijando a testa de marquise! – _a loira recitou emburrada e fazendo bico – _agora sou a única a não ter beijado..._

_-E a Hinata? – _Tenten falou quando elas passaram pelo portão.

-_Ah eu ouvi o Naruto falando com ela quando estava na cozinha... Eles se beijaram semana retrasada ou algo do tipo..._

_-NANI? – _Sakura ficou vermelha –_ eu mato ele!_

_-Ciumes? O Naruto está se saindo bem mais solto do que parece – _Ino falou sorrindo maliciosamente para a garota de olhos verde esmeralda.

_-Não! – _Sakura retrucou ainda mais vermelha –_ só odeio galinhas!_

_-Então você devia matar o Shikamaru... – _Tenten deu de ombros com um sorriso – _ele beijou a Tayuya no ringue?_

_-Serio? – _as duas falaram em coro.

-_Foi o motivo para a Temari espancá-lo tanto na festa... Bem vocês têm sorte... – _Tente falou frustrada – _O Neji continua a me ignorar... E cada vez mais esta dando mais atenção a Hinata... E eu que pensei que ele ia mudar..._

_-Ah... – _as outras duas suspiraram sem jeito – _homens que precisa deles? –_ Ino disse por fim.

-_Nós... – _as três responderam suspirando mais uma vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Gaara: KISAMA! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DEIXOU BEIJAR? Top: ora foi a Matsuri... Gaara: E QUEM FOI QUE FEZ ELA CHEGAR LÁ E INTERROMPER TUDO? Top: as pernas dela #8D# - Gaara sacudindo Top pelo pescoço – Gaara: KISAMA! Suigetsu: abre a geladeira calmamente: o que é isso pequenino aqui? Ed: QUEM É MENOR QUE A FECHADURA? – e pula em Suigetsu... ... – Top: bem acalmou – Top está com alguns curativos ao lado de Suigetsu. Gaara está indiferente e Ed desapareceu aos olhos do autor – Gaara: hunf... Kisama... Top: olha cara não tenho culpa que sua vida amorosa seja um fiasco... Agora posso continuar minha fic? Gaara: tenho escolha? Suigetsu: não... Gaara: hunf... Top: thanks!).

-_Então amor o que quer? – _Asuma disse ao lado da noiva que o fitava desconfiada em um restaurante.

-_Bem eu quero discutir a relação... –_ Kurenai falou seria o encarando com aquelas orbes vermelhas – _você está disposto a isso?_

Asuma fitou os olhos dela por um momento e suspirou. Pegou um bloquinho de notas e um cigarro, após acender ele, escreveu alguma coisa no bloquinho e sorriu. Deu um tragada e olhou para a noiva.

-_Claro... Posso começar? – _ele parecia aliviado fazendo ela se assustar.

-_Hai... – _ela disse começando a ficar nervosa.

-_Bem vamos lá... – _Asuma abriu o bloquinho – _primeiro você ignorou completamente minhas cantadas e meus pedidos para sairmos... – _ele tragou e sorriu – _o que me fez querer ainda mais sair com você... Aí quando finalmente saímos, você mudou de durona para tímida, e ficava corada toda vez que acontecia algo entre nós dois... Você gostava de tudo que eu fazia..._

Kurenai concordou com a cabeça.

-_Então fizemos seis meses de namoro... Aí você virou ciumenta, e não podia deixar eu ir sozinho até o banheiro... Lembro que você chegou a ter ciúmes do Gai... – _uma gota surgiu na cabeça de ambos – _aí veio a fase extrovertida... Você queria anunciar para todo mundo que estávamos juntos e saiamos todo dia... Foi bem cansativo... Mas gostoso – _ele deu um sorriso sedutor fazendo-a corar – _aí completamos um ano e acho que duas semanas depois veio a fase sádica, ou como gosto de chamar a fase Anko... Você me maltratava por qualquer coisa... Até por minha carteira de cigarros ter acabado..._

(Gaara: #ºOº# ela faz a Ino parece uma santa... Top: tah vendo... Gaara: mas ainda acho que minha irmã é pior... Suigetsu: eu voto na Karin... Ed: Winly #o/#... Top, Suigetsu e Gaara: que esta fazendo aqui? Ed: oras... tem comida aqui a vontade... E o salário de segurança é baixo... Gaara: como você? Ed: QUEM É DO TAMANHO DE UMA ERVILHA? – pulando no pescoço de Gaara e esmurrando a cara dele – Suigetsu: o q vamos fazer? Top: nhá... gostei dele... Oe Ed? Ed para de esmurrar: nani? Top: quer trabalhar aqui? Gaara: não... Ed: claro mas o q vou fazer? Top: bem vc pode quebra-galho... Vc conserta coisas não? Ed: yeah... Top: então fechou! O local é um pouco pequeno mas... Ed: QUEM É MENOR QUE A FORMIGA ATOMICA? – e pula esmurrando o Top – Suigetsu bebendo uma limonada no canudinho (chique): legal #\o/# mais um louco para o grupo... Ah oe chibi-chan... Ed: NÃO DIGA CHIBI! – indo dar uma voadora em Suigetsu, mas ele passa direto e Suigetsu se recompõe. – Suigetsu: não se estressa... o autor tem que continuar então menos moleque... Ed bate as mãos e transmuta Suigetsu em um forma sólida: QUEM É MOLEQUE DO TAMANHO DE UM GAROTO DE TRES ANOS DE IDADE?? – espancando Suigetsu... – Top limpa um filete de sangue – ótimo... porque eu nunca encontro empregados normais?).

Asuma soltou a fumaça e olhou para o céu sorrindo depois voltou a sorrir para uma Kurenai confusa.

-_Onde estava... Sim na parte sádica... – _ele deu outro sorriso – _Ah essa fase não foi tão boa... Certo depois dela veio a fase sedutora... Essa foi boa! – _ele exclamou com os olhos brilhando – _mas foi a que durou menos... – _falou decepcionado –_ então chegamos a fase invejosa por causa da relação da Anko e do Kakashi... E agora estávamos na fase alienada... Em que nada importava... – _ele verificou o bloquinho – _mas essa foi a mais rápida até agora... E finalmente chegamos a hoje... A fase você não me ama o quanto eu te amo... Por isso quis discutir a relação não? – _ele falou fazendo-a arregalar os olhos.

Colocou as mãos sobre a mesa e agarrou as duas dela e acariciou o anel de noivado que havia entregue a pouco tempo.

-_Kure-chan... Acha mesmo que eu não te amo tanto ou mais do que você me ama? Acha mesmo que vou te largar? – _Asuma sorriu – _bem esta enganada... Quando um macaco abraça algo, ele não larga mais! _(referencia ao sobrenome dele Sarutobi – Saru – macaco).

Kurenai o fitou sem palavras ela abriu a boca duas vezes mais nada saiu. Então o sorriso simples se formou em seus lábios. Ela se levantou arrodeou a mesa e pulou em cima de Asuma o beijando, deixando ele surpreso, mas com um sorriso nos lábios.

-_Ai shiteru – _ela falou tocando os lábios dele com os dela novamente – _não nos abandone certo?_

_-Nos... – _ele arqueou as sobrancelhas estupefado – _você esta... – _ela sorriu gentilmente e ele jogou os braços para o céu #\o/# - _grávida!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ótimo sem barulho... Ela ainda deve tá me procurando perto da livraria... Mas que culpa eu tenho que as atendentes são tão atraentes e usam aquele decote? Nossa preciso ler um pouco de Icha Icha Paradise para me acalmar... Kakashi pensou retirando o ouvido da porta.

ESTBAM

Ele estava no chão após uma voadora na cara de Anko. Fazia dois dias que ela se mudara pra casa dele, sem nenhum aviso. E isso realmente era preocupante. O grande Kakashi, o canino prateado (sei que era o pai dele, mas aqui é ele! Ed comendo um prato de curry: Nande? Suigetsu: ah ele é só uma criancinha... Ed: QUEM È TÃO CRIANÇA QUE PAGA MEIA DA MEIA-ENTRADA SEM APRESENTAR DOCUMENTO? – ele disse partindo para o pescoço de Suigetsu – Gaara: porque você contrata loucos? Top: ah sei lah... gosto de pessoas excentricas... #XD# Gaara: #¬¬#) estava amarrado. Começavam a circular boatos que ele finalmente havia sido encoleirado. Estavam chamando Anko de a grande adestradora... Isso era demais para ele.

-_Você estava novamente com aquelas biscates da livraria não! – _ela disse pisando no peito dele.

-_Não claro que não..._

_-Mas eu vi você entrando na livraria... Só não o segui porque me proibiram de entrar lá depois que eu derrubei três estantes quando fui busca-lo semana passada – _Anko disse cerrando os dentes.

-_Amor... Você acha mesmo que eu fui ver aquelas barangas? – _Kakashi fez cara de nojo – _eu só estava lendo o senhor dos anéis para crianças de três anos e..._

BAM

-_Não invente mentiras descaradas – _Anko falou depois de um murro, ela o pegou pela gola da camisa e o jogou na cama e retirou o sobretudo que vestia e que até agora não despertara a curiosidade de Kakashi que já lia seu livro mesmo quando estava sendo arrastado.

-_WOW – _ele falou fitando a namorada com um vestido negro e uma coleira na mão.

-_Agora você vai ver que voltar pra casa é bem melhor do que ir ler... – _ela pulou na cama.

(Kakashi: CAHAM – Todos olham pra ele desanimados – Gaara: nani? Kakashi: essa cena é inapropriada para menores... Vamos pular sim? Top: aff... ok... Ed: gostei do emprego... Suigetsu: gostou agora...).

-_Sabe An-chan... – _ele falou olhando o teto com ela aninhada a ele. Os dois estavam deitados na cama exaustos e embaixo do lençol.

-_Nani? – _ela falou no ouvido dele.

-_Até que não é tão ruim usar coleira – _ele disse tocando a coleira – _Ai shiteru..._

KISSU – e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_NARUTO! – _Sakura disse correndo atrás do loiro após o fim das aulas.

-_Sakura-chaan você veio enfim declarar seu amor por min? – _o loiro respondeu sorrindo e escondendo as fotos das garotas se trocando atrás de si.

CROCK

-_Esta contrabandeando fotos de estudantes seminuas seu baka-hentai! – _ela retrucou tomando as fotos e vendo os conteúdos das mesmas – _quando você vai tomar jeito?_

_-Quando você aceitar sair comigo? – _Naruto disse com o rosto bem próximo do dela, fazendo-a corar.

BAM

-_Eu gosto do Sasuke-kun! – _respondeu após um murro na cara dele – _desista!_

_-Esse é meu jeito de ser... Você ainda vai desistir do Teme por min! – _Naruto recuperou as fotos e pulou sorridente para trás – _e sakura-chaaan AI SHITERU! – _ele gritou fazendo ela corar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_VAMOS? – _Karin gritou no ouvido de Suigetsu.

-_Não grite no meu ouvido sua vadia..._

BAM

Suigetsu voou alguns metros pra longe. (Ed: porque ele num faz o truque da água? Top: na fic ele num pode usar chakra... Suigetsu: kisama... porque não mata logo essa mulher louca? Gaara de braços cruzados e entediado: porq ele é sádico Ed: #O.O# Top: #8p# bem vamos continuar... Ed: tou começando a não gostar do emprego... Suigetsu: eu avisei...).

-_Bem vamos Juugo! – _ela voltou a falar após lançar um olhar assassino para Suigetsu no chão.

-_Hai – _o mais alto saiu da pousada ainda mancando – _ainda não entendo a pressa, se o meu ferimento ou do Suigetsu abrir..._

_-Eu fecho com porrada! – _a ruiva ergue o punho pra ele.

#ºOº# Os dois a olharam suando frio.

-_Então vamos que se partimos agora chegamos nesse sábado o outro... – _ela falou confiante – _e finalmente vou poder ver meu Sasuke-kun..._

_-Na verdade... Se estivéssemos no nosso melhor estado chegaríamos lá só na terça essa a outra... – _Juugo a corrigiu com medo – _estamos bem longe..._

BAM

-_E de quem acha que é a culpa? – _Karin retrucou depois de dar um murro nele. – _Xii... – _ela falou ao ver Juugo levantar com um olhar estranho.

-_Matar..._

CROCK

Suigetsu deu um cascudo forte fazendo-o cair desacordado.

-_Droga... Você poderia para de bater nele... Sem o Sasuke é complicado mantê-lo sobre controle – _Suigetsu retrucou irritado – _bem vamos... Quanto antes encontrarmos Sasuke, antes eu paro de andar com um psicopata e uma va... – _ele começou a falar naturalmente mais viu o punho dela levantado – _uma valiosa nakama! _(nakama – companheiro, amigo ou colega, nesse caso o primeiro ou o terceiro.).

-_Serio? – _ela disse sorrindo. – _você é um porre sempre e um inútil nojentinho, mas se o Sasuke te acha legal eu posso te suportar – _Karin disse com os olhos brilhando fazendo Suigetsu se irritar – _bem... IKISOU!_

_-Agora f#deu... Ela ta achando que é a líder também – _Suigetsu disse a seguindo carregando Juugo nas costas

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ESTIBAM

Gaara jazia no chão da casa de Ino sendo pisado por Temari.

-_Quem te autorizou a comer MINHA geléia de morango? – _ela retrucou saindo de cima dele.

-_Itai! – _Gaara falou com a mão no rosto. – _e quem disse que fui eu MULHER?_

_-Você adora geléias de morango..._

_-Só que eu acabei de chegar! – _ele apontou para a porta – _pergunte a Ino... – _ele apontou para a loira que assistia a cena indiferente, havia virado rotina. (Gaara: como assim ROTINA? Top: ué... É a Temari... Gaara: #T.T# e eu que pensei que tinha me livrado dela... ah eu odeio LOIRAS! Ed: elas tem o gênio forte... As morenas são mais amáveis... – A porta se escancara e uma loira com umas chaves de fenda entra – Winly: AHH VOCÊ PREFERE MORENAS EDWARD ELRIC??? Ed suando frio e recuando contra a parede: Winly? O que faz aqui? Não eu só estava apoiando um amigo num momento difícil... Winly: ah... entendo e seus amigos - ela aponta aquelas chaves ameaçadoras pra os otros tres que se viram e assobiam - Ed: amigos da onça... Winly: e eles preferem morenas não? Top: aham! - Ed o fuzila com o olhar - Top: ah e o Ed tava nos falando aqui da Rose... ela parece ser uma morena bem... - Winly olha com cara psicopata para Ed - Ed: AHHH – Ele estava sendo espancado por ela. Ela o arrastou porta fora – Top: TRAGA O DE VOLTA SIM? Winly: HAI! Suigetsu: interessante... Gaara: #T.T# loiras são assustadoras... Top: #--'#).

-_Foi? – _Temari indagou num tom mandão.

-_Hunrum... – _Ino confirmou com a cabeça entrando na casa e se largando no sofá.

-_Ok... – _a garota de Suna abriu a porta – _estou indo trabalhar..._

_-Você está trabalhando? – _Gaara indagou se levantando.

-_Sim... Num posto medico perto daqui... – _ela respondeu indiferente.

-_Não seria o posto medico Nara seria? – _Ino disse maliciosa.

-_Quieta cunhadinha... – _Temari corada respondeu no mesmo tom da outra, as duas se fuzilaram com os olhos deixando Gaara com uma gota na cabeça e então Temari se foi.

-_Sabe ainda não sei porque tenho que aturar vocês – _Ino disse conferindo a progamação.

-_E eu você... – _Gaara sentou ao lado dela –_ mas no fim eu gosto de você – _ele falou indiferente.

Ino virou para ele corada e Gaara percebeu o que tinha falado. Ele manteve o olhar frio para garota. Os dois se encararam e ela se aproximou lentamente do rosto dele os dois fecharam os olhos. (Gaara: É AGORA #\o/#).

KIS...

BAM

Gaara jazia fora do sofá no chão. Matsuri recolheu o punho envergonhada.

-_Lamento Gaara-sensei, mas vi um inseto no seu rosto – _ela disse olhando irritada para Ino que respondeu do mesmo modo.

-_O que diabos está fazendo mulher! Não havia inseto algum – _o ruivo levantou irritado. (Suigetsu: VOCÊ É MUITO MAL! Ed: põe mal nisso Gaara: #T.T# Top: #O.O# quando vc voltou? não te vi... Ed: QUEM TEM ESTATURA TÃO INSIGNIFICANTE QUE VOCÊ TEM QUE TER CUIDADO PRA NÃO PISAR?!? – Top se afasta e coloca Suigetsu na frente e Ed começa a bater nele – Top: LOL ele nem sabe em quem ta batendo... Legal! #8D# mal aê Gaara... Prometo que daqui pro fim da fic ce beija! Gaara: snif... serio? Top: palavra de coroinha! Gaara: mas vc nunca foi coroinha! Top: er não? #XD# Não mesmo... Bem palavra de qm salvou o gato enfartado e atropelado... Gaara: esquece #¬¬#).

-_HAVIA SIM! Olha ele aqui! – _ela pulou no pescoço de Gaara – _ah fugiu... Nossa aqui ta vermelho – _ela disse apontando para a boca dele.

-_É porque é a boca dele! – _Ino retrucou irritada.

-_É PORQUE VOCÊ DEU UM MURRO AÍ! – _Gaara gritou irritado para a garota no seu pescoço O que aconteceu com a doce Matsuri? Droga isso é coisa da Temari... (Top: nossa vc num gosta mesmo da Temari neh? Gaara: o q vc queria... Eu aprendia ter medo de mulher por causa dela... E olha que tem muita mulher em Suna atrás de min... Porque vc acha que ando com a Matsuri? Porque ela é a única calminha e q não me assusta... Top: que historia triste #T.T# não sabia disso... Me perdoe amigo... - dando tapinhas nas costas dele - Gaara: Hunf #¬¬# vc ainda aproveita pra me zoar né? Top: #XD#).

-_Um beijinho melhora – _ela falou aproximando os lábios do de Gaara.

KISSU – (oai prometi e cumprir Gaara: #ºOº# - petrificado Suigetsu: #O.O# Ed? Top: ah sim foi um selinho só!).

-_Melhorou? – _Matsuri disse se afastando.

ESTIBAM

Ino saiu de cima do corpo de Gaara vermelha de raiva e começou a chutar ele.

-_SEU BAKA! BAKA! – _ela disse pisando e chutando ele.

-_Gaara-sensei... – _Matsuri lamentou ao ver oitenta por cento da alma dele saindo pela boca...

(Gaara: #T.T# O QUE EU TE FIZ? Top: lembra da historia do kiko? Pronto... Gaara: #T.T# estou traumatizado... nunca mais qro ouvir falar sobre kiko.. Top : #;D#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Droga eu realmente não achei que fosse demorar tanto... – _Sasuke falou vendo um garoto pegar uma limonada.

-_O que está demorando tanto Sasuke-kun? – _Sakura perguntou fazendo o se assustar e largar a limonada dele – _Gomen..._

_-Hunf... Deixa pra lá – _ele comentou olhando a garota – _porque não esta com o Dobe?_

_-O Naruto? Ah eu já bati nele hoje – _ela deu um sorrisinho para Sasuke que se virou rapidamente. – _pra onde está indo numa sexta a tarde?_

_-Fliperama – _ele disse com as mãos nos bolsos.

-_Ok – _Sakura respondeu sem jeito após ser cortada mais uma vez. Sasuke parou de andar a uns cinco metro a frente dela.

-_Não vem? – _o moreno falou com desdém na voz.

-_É pra eu ir? – _a garota respondeu surpresa.

-_Você escolhe o que quer fazer – _retrucou virando-se para ela e encarando os olhos verde esmeralda dela.

-_Certo... – _ela murmurou corada – _mas... Você quer que vá?_

_-Hunf – _ele fez com a cabeça para ela o segui-lo e ela foi para o lado dele alegre.

**N/A: e chegamos ao fim do cap... Iae gostaram do beijo do Gaara?Sou mal não? E sobra o narusaku... tenho um recado... Para os NaruSaku: Não se animem porq pode haver revira-voltas positivas ou negativas para esse ship... aos NaruHina e SasuSaku(e todos os outros ships q envolvem naruto e sakura): não desanimem pode haver reviravoltas positivas ou negativas para seu ship... **

**Suigetsu: bastante!**

**Ed: ainda não entendi... Mas parece que vc é pior que o Coronel...**

**Top: Coronel MUSTANG?**

**Ed: É... #¬¬#**

**Top: cara vc tem q traze-lo aqui um dia sou fã dele! (y)**

**Ed: aonde fui me meter? #¬¬#**

**Gaara: #T.T# - ainda traumatizado com o seu fim trágico...**

**Suigetsu: o q eu perdi?**

**Top: nada... Bem mandem review sim e tenho um comunicado... Se quiserem que algum personagem de anime apareça por aqui é só falar que ele aparece...**

**Suigetsu: virou a casa da mãe joana foi?**

**Top: mais empregados... Mais comedia... Mais patrocinio... Mais comida... Mais diversão na desgraça de vcs! #XD#**

**Ed: #O.O#**

**Top: bem é isso mesmo... Mandem review por favor... E até amanha ou domingo...**

**AHHHH E SIM! – cochichando pro Ed não ouvir – quem tiver piadas infames sobre baixa estatura mandem! #8D# eh isso PLIZ REVIEWS! Quero ver minha caixa de email cheia de review!**


	16. Os Motivos de Sasuke

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações e me mandou um resumo #;D#**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**B1ker4: - Gaara gemendo embaixo do montinho... – Top: sim ele eh um azarado #XD# Gaara: isso é culpa sua #¬¬# Top: eu? Num sei de nada... não tibia eh mto tosco #O.O# e o gaara e o suigetsu dançando a dança do siri... seria tarumatisante...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: sinceramente eu tbm n #XD# Gaara: então poq escreveu? Top: rãs porq tive q escrever... Suigetsu: vai entender... Top: ah calem-se... Oai Gaara ela ainda qr q eu dê em vc... Gaara: sai pra lá! Top: #XD# oai Ed algm gostou de vc! Ed: thanks very much... **

**s2Aninhocas2: Gaara: ela não ruleia soh eh maligna! Top: um pouco dos dois #--'# o Asuma é o cara! Ele é bem galanteador acho... **

**Loli.Potter: então... acho q vc se empolgou demais, mas q bom q vc tah feliz #;D# espero q continue acompanhando a fic... não sei se os proximos caps vão ser assim, mass... #XD#**

**Uchiha-Ron: Gaara: eu tbm... #T.T# eu tava tão ansioso... Top: sou mall... #XD# ele vai voltar soh num sei qndo...**

**JCesar: ed eh bem cool neh? Ed: sou o foda! Suigetsu: menos... quase nada... Ed: QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE NÃO É QUASE NADA? – pulando em cima do Suigetsu.. Top: continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**Gabriores-kun: foi? Suigetsu: ele é narusaku pra ele foi! Gaara: mas q baka! Top: #--'# o INNER VOLTOU! Sugietsu: e daí? Gaara: ele parece ter gostado mesmo... Top: se preocupe naum dia 28 eu dedico o cap do dia pra vc #;D#**

**Uchiha Nanda: Muito obrigado... Vou continuar e espero q vc continue a mandar review e a acompanhar...**

**SabakuJé: oai Gaara ela gostou do beijo... Gaara: eh porq naum foi ela q foi espancada por ter sido beijada.. Top: LOL bem continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**Prisma159: vc viu? CREDITOS PRA VC... E o resumo é aqle q vc fez... #;D# eh essa a idéia q tenho mesmo sobre o ItaHana, mas ainda tou meio q pensando nos detalhes... Gaara: ele num fez nenhum plano... Soh tah enrolando... Top: HEY! Eu tenho um plano sim! Hunf... Não bata tanto no Gaara – ao ver ele se escondendo – ele tem motivos pra desdenhar as garotas eh traumatizado por causa da temari... agora meus cinco conto – Top pega o dinheiro após ler o texto de um papel dado por Gaara – não é limite para tamanho da fic, eh limite para o cap, eu normalmente decido parar qndo ele atinge 10 pag do word... porq fica com um tamnaho razoável... mas pode ser q tenha cap que seja maior... minha fic de HP: lembranças no natal, tinha media de 21 pag do word por cap... Ed: danouse... maior q eu... Epa... #T.T# eu num qria ser tão peqno... Top: #--'# eh afinal... todo homem eh um pau mandado... #T.T# mesmo eu qrendo não admitir isso as mulheres q mandam... como assim vc nunca percebeu isso dos pokemon? Suigetsu: eu falei q era noia sua... Top: mas isso eh fato aqle rap deixa as crianças burras... Suigetsu: aff... Top: bem tudo bem... Suigetsu: por isso mandei ele parar... Top: mas eu tbm qria parar... aqlas cenas afetam ateh a min... #O.O# Gaara: não preciso ser modesto eu sou o maior de todos... Ed: QUEM É MENOR QUE UMA FORMIGA! – e espanca o Gaara – Top: aff tenho q controlar ele... Infelizmente o Gaara tah apanhando agora #XD# mas eu num resisti a frustrar o Gaara... Suigetsu: vc deveria ser menos sádico... Top: q nada... eh soh o Gaara... e a propósito a Matsuri vai render boas cenas com o Gaara e a Ino apesar de acha-la sem sal... humm – coçando o queixo – acho q nenhum homem repararia nisso... soh o Asuma... ele eh um cara apaixonado e bem cool #\o/# ah disfarça mas tbm num gostei dessa parte, a propósito vou mandar um e-mail pra tuh te perguntando algumas coisas... ql teu e-mail #XD# - BAM Top voa com seu murro – Suigetus: CAHAM... assumindo jah q o autor o contra-regra #1 estao incapacitados... ah o baka-autor tah gemendo aki q soh foi um selinho... Nossa – Gaara pula em cima de Top e começa a esmurra-lo – acho q vou ter q continuar... bem vou anotar pra ele ok? Segundo consta em meus dados ele jah viu fruits basket e gostou... hum vou anotar os nomes e ele vê o q faz... muito obrigada pelas ideias... o autor agradeceria se ainda não estivesse apanhando por sua causa... – diz se referindo aos murros que Gaara desfere em Top... – review#2: Top todo enfaixado: ah... thanks pelas porrada #¬¬# sim a Hebi chegara acho q próximo cap ou no 17, mas logo logo... thanks pelo senpai! E seu resumo agora eh o oficial da fic... #;D# por isso créditos a vc... agora uma question... poq essa fic num tah nus seus favoritos jah q vc gosta tanto? #O.O# Gaara: num força a barra! Top: ´pergunta inocente... Bem me mande seu e-mail pra e u falar um negoço com vc #XD#**

**Aih o cap. Antes do cap, aqla velha historia... NÃO SE EMPOLGUEM COM OS SHIPS QUE APARECEREM AQUI! PODEM SER INSINUAÇÕES! Ah e sim eu ia postar de tarde, mas como sou de Recife – Pernambuco fui brincar carnaval! #XD# as previas começaram então soh pude terminar o cap agora a noite... #;D#**

**Gaara: vagabundo...**

**Top: quieto aih... Bem... Leiam e MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR1**

**Capitulo 15 – Os Motivos de Sasuke**

Neji acabara de sair do seu dojo. Era quarta-feira, não haveria treino, normalmente ele o limpava naquele dia. Com a ajuda de Kimimaro eles terminaram bem antes do esperado.

-_Bem vou indo então Kuro-senpai... – _Kimimaro fez uma reverencia e se retirou do dojo um pouco antes de Neji se dirigindo para o prédio da escola.

-_Hunf... – _Neji falou vendo o alvo ser acertado por uma faca. – _ela ainda está treinando hoje..._

Ele foi andando até a área que dava para ver o treino do clube de tiro ao alvo. Tenten acabara de arremessar a faca no centro do alvo a mais de vinte metros dela.

Ela esta bem melhor... Neji pensou observando que a garota morena nem estava aparentando cansada.

-_Minha vez Tenten-senpai – _uma voz masculina disse atrás dela. Ele estava uns dez metros atrás dela e assim que ela saiu da frente ele disparou uma flecha no cntro preciso do alvo redondo.

-_Sugoi... – _Tenten disse sorrindo – _a precisão do arco e flecha é realmente incrível..._

_-Se você quiser eu te ensino... – _Kidoumaru falou se aproximando dela.

Ele estendeu o arco para ela que o pegou sem jeito e tentou direcionar uma flecha.

-_É difícil... – _disse por fim ao tentar equilibrar e atirar uma flecha bem longe do alvo.

-_Deixa eu ajudar – _ele ficou atrás dela com a cabeça bem próximo a dela ajeitando os braços e a posição da garota que estava meio envergonhada pela proximidade de um garoto. Eles ainda não haviam percebido Neji no corredor que levava a área livre.

O garoto de olhos perolados começou a andar rápido na direção deles.

Tenten disparou uma flecha que acerto o alvo, mas bem longe do centro dele.

-_YOSH! – _ela comemorou pulando e largando o arco – _arigatou Kidoumaru-kun! – _exclamou o abraçando.

-_De nada... –_ ele respondeu vermelho.

-_O diabos pensam que estão fazendo? –_ Neji indagou em seu tom mandão

-_Neji?!? – _Tenten se afastou do seu kouhai e olhou para o garoto de kimono roxo. – _o que está fazendo aqui?_

_-Não responda minha pergunta com outra pergunta! – _ele respondeu com um olhar arisco para a garota e depois virou-se para o outro que já recuperara o arco e colocara nas costas. – _me responda o que diabos esta tentando fazer com a Tenten?_

_-E o que você tem contra cabeça de parafuso? _(Neji – parafuso) – Kidoumaru falou rindo do próprio trocadilho e viu o garoto de kimono entrar em posição de combate.

Neji avançou sobre ele e deu uma rasteira em Kidoumaru que caiu no chão instantaneamente.

-_Neji pare! – _Tenten falou assustada – _porque esta fazendo isso?_

_-Ele estava te agarrando! –_ Neji respondeu furioso.

-_E daí? – _Kidoumaru falou –_ o que isso te diz a respeito? Que eu saiba você deveria estar protegendo sua priminha..._

_-Não fale da HINATA-SAMA! –_ Neji gritou o ultimo nome apontando o punho para o rosto de Kidoumaru.

-_EM GUARDA – _um grito foi ouvido e o punho de Neji foi repelido por uma canela. Neji recolheu o punho sentindo uma dor enorme e viu Kimimaro na frente de Kidoumaru.

-_Shiro-kouhai... O que diabos esta fazendo? –_ Neji esbravejou.

-_Sumimassen Kuro-senpai, mas não posso deixar você atacar o Kidoumaru –_ Kimimaro falou serio. Neji viu que atrás dele vinham dois gêmeos carregando dois sacos de pão.

-_Nande?_

_-Ele mora comigo e não posso deixar ele chegar em casa machucado – _Kimimaro continuou – _eu realmente lamento, mas se o senpai não se importa estamos de saída... – _o garoto de cabelos alvos falou lançando um olhar assassino para Kidoumaru e fez uma ultima reverencia para Neji e saiu dali irritado.

-_Eu não avisei para não se meter com ele? – _Kimimaro falou entre os dentes na entrada do colégio.

-_Falou mais o cabeça de parafuso apareceu do nada irritado... – _Kidoumaru tentou se desculpar assustado pela reação do líder.

-_Então se eu falei você de vê cumprir! Não chegue perto da namoradinha dele... Veja – _ele levantou a calça do kimono branco que usava e mostrou a marca verde na pele – _você sabe como meus ossos são resistentes... Se aquele murro tivesse te acertado na cara seu nariz estaria completamente destruido... Não se meta com ele... –_ Kimimaro ralhou novamente – _porque você não podem ser feito a Tayuya ou o Jiroubou?_

_-Do que esta falando a Tayuya é o demo! – _Ukon retrucou.

-_Mas ela não explode a cozinha... Se o namorado daquela sádica não aparecesse estariam fritos – _Kimimaro ralhou com os gêmeos.

-_Hunf – _Neji disse segurando o punho machucado.

-_Deixe-me ver... – _Tenten falou pegando o punho.

-_Porque não vai ver se o Kidoumaru-kun está machucado? E deixa o parafuso aqui? – _Neji retrucou e se virou.

-_Otimo! Eu vou mesmo! E vá ver como sua Hinata-sama esta! – _Tenten gritou com lagrima nos olhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que é isso? – _Shikamaru indagou numa quinta a feira a tarde após a aula e na reunião semanal do clube de Go.

-_Xadrez britânico – _Tayuya respondeu chutando o tabuleiro de Go e colocando de xadrez no lugar. – _vamos jogar!_

_-Do que está falando sua louca? _– Shikamaru resmungou deitando no chão novamente – _isso é o clube de Go, devemos praticar Go e..._

WXW (onomatopéia de mulher pisando naquele local(acabei de inventar #XD#) Ed: isso doi! – com as mãos naquele local – você não ficam com dor não? Suigetsu: isso é freqüente... Gaara: vc acaba se acostumando...).

-_Quem é louca aqui? Em escravo? – _ela pisou mais forte (Ed: ITAIIIIIII PARE COM ISSO... Top: pobre criança... Ed: QUEM É DO TAMANHO DE SOLDADINHO DE CHUMBO DE UMA CRIANÇA? – Top vai pra trás de Gaara, Ed o agarra numa gravata... – Top: quando se aprende como ele funciona é fácil conviver... Suigetsu: #¬¬# é porq num eh vc q paga o pato né? Top: lógico... sou o autor ué! Bem voltando a fic...).

-_Su... Sumimassen – _Shikamaru balbuciou quando ela fez uma pausa.

-_Muito bem... – _ela voltou para o outro lado do tabuleiro – _agora vamos jogar ou prefere continuar com nossa brincadeirinha?_

_-JOGAR! AMO XADREZ SABIA? – _Shikamaru disse suando frio. Porque Kami-sama (deus) esta me fazendo passar por isso? Eu devo ter sido o hitler na encarnação passada... Só pode... Pra ele me mandar uma filha de uma britânica com um demônio... Porq algum dos pais dela tem q ser o demo... E ainda tenho q aturar a problemática mor... No que eu estava pensando quando desejei arrumar uma garota? GAROTAS SÃO PROBLEMATICAS!

-_Vai jogar não? – _ela disse dando um sorriso maníaco.

-_HAI! – _ele respondeu e mexeu o seu cavalo da direita.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Eca... –_Sasuke falou mudando de canal assim que viu o noticiário mostrando uma reportagem sobre um cantor com o titulo de rei do pop acusado de pedofilia... – _isso me lembra do Orochimaru – _ele fez cara de nojo – _porque eu fugi dele mesmo?_

**Flashback**

Sasuke estava treinando com Kabuto. Ele não parecia, mas era um adversário formidável. O homem de cabelos prateados ataca dos mais improváveis lugares e com as mais improváveis posições e sempre visando pontos vitais.

Não parecia muito, mas Sasuke estava se tornando cada vez mais ágil graças a isso. Ele também estava aprendendo a manejar a _Kusanagi_ (a espada do Orochimaru) com Orochimaru. E parecia ter realmente habilidade.

Estava realmente valendo a pena ter ido até ali se não fosse os assédios constantes do homem.

-_Kukuku Sasuke-kun... – _Orochimaru falou ao fim de um treino com a Kusanagi – _você não quer dormir com tio Orochimaru hoje?_

_-Sai pra lá! – _Sasuke deu um murro nele e foi pra longe.

Ótimo, vou ter que ficar pelo menos um dia longe dele, pra ele esquecer essas idéias idiotas... Droga lá vem a Karin... – Sasuke correu e se escondeu atrás de uma estatua que tinha no corredor e viu a garota de cabelos ruivos passar correndo gritando seu nome.

-_Hunf... Era só o que me faltava... – _ele falou voltando a vagar sozinho pelos corredores, quando viu uma rodinha.

-_Aposto o dobro... – _Suigetsu falou colocando dois montinhos de ficha no meio.

-_Eu pago e coloco mais dez – _Ukon o gêmeo com uma voz mais grave falou.

-_Tá pago... Coloco mais vinte... – _Kidoumaru falou dando de ombros e sorrindo para os oponentes.

-_Aff... Tô fora – _Sakon soltou as cartas irritado, ele tinha o menor dos montinhos de fichas.

-_O que estão fazendo? – _Sasuke perguntou chegando perto dos quatro.

-_Oh ho! O principezinho chegou! – _Suigetsu zombou – _hey Sasuke venha me ver ganhar a rodada mais impressionante! Eu pago e coloco mais setenta... – _ele deu um sorriso cínico pra Ukon.

O gêmeo de Ukon o olhou assustado e fez um gesto pra ele recuar. Ukon gargalhou e pegou a maioria das sua fichas e pagou e pegou mais duas e jogou no centro. Agora havia uma quantidade enorme de fichas ali.

-_Então Kidoumaru vai pagar as setenta e duas? – _Ukon zombou ao ver a cara do unico moreno que jogava.

Sasuke os fitou e ficou observando pra ver se alguém estava blefando. Não havia nenhuma hesitação em Suigetsu ou Ukon, mas Kidoumaru hesitou antes de pagar.

-_Ok... Vamos ao tudo ou nada coloco mais uma – _ele jogou sua ultima ficha.

-_Tá pago... –_ Suigetsu jogou as três fichas no centro e Ukon o imitou. –_ Mostre esse seu lindo jogo Kidoumaru-kun..._

_-Esse bostinha vai perder – _Tayuya falou entediada em cima da arvore.

-_Não fale palavrões Tayuya – _Jiroubou ralhou com ela – _é deselegante..._

_-Vá se fu... Kimimaro-kun! – _ela pulou da arvore e foi ao encontro de Kimimaro e Juugo que voltavam calmamente do jardim. Os dois transpareciam serenidade e os passarinhos voavam ao redor deles. Quando Tayuya se aproximou os passarinhos piaram assustados e fugiram.

-_Tayuya... – _ele falou seco, mas não a impediu de pular nas costas dele e ficar agarrada a seu pescoço.

-_Não deveria deixar ela muito perto de você... Os animais não gostam dela – _Juugo disse calmamente.

Nojento de merda... Tayuya pensou olhando irritada pra Juugo, mas com um sorrisinho doce pra Kimimaro não desconfiar.

-_Do que está falando Juu-chan? – _ela falou numa voz doce.

-_Eu gosto dela – _Kimimaro falou indiferente fazendo a garota corar e o abraçar mais forte – _Uchiha... – _ele falou cortes, mas sem nenhuma afeição para Sasuke.

-_Kaguya... – _Sasuke respondeu no mesmo tom serio.

-_Então mostra logo seu jogo! – _Suigetsu falou e Kidoumaru revelou um full house (pra qm não sabe é uma trinca e um par) de A e reis (K).

-_Então ganhei – _ele passou suas mãos na pilha.

-_Não tão rápido amigão... – _Ukon mostrou seu jogo. Uma quadra de damas (Q) – _acho que eu ganhei dessa vez..._

_-HAHAHAHA! Venci! –_ Suigetsu gargalhou alto e mostrou seu jogo. Tinha uma seqüência do 7 ao valete (J) do naipe de espadas – _lamento, mas hoje o Suigetsu vai comemorar sozinho – _ele recolheu a pilha (Top: #O.O# vc é bom mesmo... Suigetsu: sou o mestre... Boas recordações... Top: me ensina a roubar assim? Suigetsu: Como roubar? Top: tah na cara q vc roubou... vc colocou sete vezes mais fichas do que o Ukon havia colocado, para poder os fazer desistir... Suigetsu: #o.o# como vc descobriu? Top: uso esse truque... Então quando vc trocou de carta? Suigetsu: na hora em que a o Kimimaro falou com o Sasuke... Todos pagam pau pra ele... Top: sabia... Ed: peraÊ... ENTÃO VC ROUBOU? Top: claro foi o que eu tava dizendo dã... que cérebro pequeno... – Suigetsu empurra Top ´pra perto de Ed – Ed: QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUANDO O CEREBRO DE PERU? (Nota: o peru é o animal com o menor cérebro, pra ser exta do tamanho de uma castanha) – e Ed começou a espancar o nobre autor – Gaara: boa! ANÃO! Ed louco de fúria espancando o autor ainda mais: QUEM FOI ESCALADO PRA FAZER O GIMLY DO SENHOR DOS ANEIS? (o anão do filme) Top levando murros: pof... não fui... bam... eu! Gaara: #\o/# vingança é doce! – depois de muito sangue do querido autor Ed o larga e retorna a sua calma – Top todo machucado: vcs vão ver... #A.A#).

-_Estou indo Tayuya – _ele a largou e saiu do aposento fazendo-a amarrar a cara.

-_Culpa sua seu merdinha... – _ela disse apontando para Sasuke que virou o rosto a ignorando.

-_Não me ignore seu filho da p#ta! – _ela esbravejou mais irritada.

-_Não xingue Tayuya – _Jiroubou disse calmamente.

-_Quieto seu gordo que estou falando com esse emo de mer..._

_-Não ofenda o Sasuke-kun... _– Karin disse escancarando a porta.

-_O circo ta armado – _Suigetsu falou recolhendo as fichas e as guardando nos bolsos – _vou trocar isso antes que sobre pra min..._

_-O que você quer sua patricinha?_

_-Melhor patricinha do que boca suja! – _Karin retrucou encarando a outra.

Ah eu realmente odeio esse lugar... Eles fazem o Naruto parecer normal... Sasuke falou com uma gota na cabeça e observando a cena.

-_Calem-se... Isso me irrita –_ Ukon falou estressado.

-_E quem te perguntou sua bichinha! – _Tayuya falou.

-_Não o chame de bicha! – _Sakon retrucou.

-_Vai defender ele vai? Bichinha #2! – _Tayuya disse vermelha – _vão juntos fazer compras com paty de merda!_

_-Não me mete sua boca-suja nojentinha... – _Karin disse quase gritando.

-_Menos Tayuya..._

_-NÃO SE METE GORDO!_

_-Eu vou me mandar – _Suigetsu já ia saindo quando ele foi pausado por um grito.

-_Ei você roubou! – _Kidoumaru falou vendo uma carta caída no chão era um rei. – _volte aqui Suigetsu!_

_-F#dam-se – _Suigetsu corria para a porta – _sai da frente vadia!_

_-NÃO ME CHAME DE VADIA! – _Karin gritou na cara dele.

-_Então pare de gritar comigo e saia da frente e vá discutir com sua amiga louca ali! – _ele apontou pra Tayuya que xingava a tudo e todos – _daria certinho uma vadia e um alouca!_

ESTIBAM DUPLO (#\o/# VINGANÇA RULEIA Ed: vc é o cara! – Ed e Top: #o/\o# - Top: agora esperamos o Gaara-kun... Gaara: #ºOº#).

Suigetsu estava sendo pisoteado pelas garotas, quando ele conseguiu sair se arrastando e andar para longe delas.

BAM TRIPLO – Suigetsu caiu nocauteado pelos três garotos: Ukon, Sakon e Kidoumaru o olhavam com raiva (VINGANÇA AO QUADRADO Ed: #\o/# AUTOR RULEIA! Top: cara vc é o melhor cara q jah pisou aki! Ed: nãoooooooooo é vc! Top: vc! Gaara: tou fudid#...).

-_LADRÃO! –_ os três gritaram e começaram a pisar nele, Tayuya e Karin se juntaram a eles e alma de Suigetsu começou a sair do corpo dele...

**Fim do Flashbak**

-_Ah... Foi por isso – _Sasuke disse se libertando daquelas cenas um tanto quanto bizarras...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Kakuzu... – _Hidan falou do sofá ao ver seu parceiro entrar com um saco cheio de dinheiro em casa –_ quando vamos atrás da Niibi?_

_-Hum... Não precisamos trabalhar até dia 15, mas podemos ir quando quisermos... – _Kakuzu falou dando de ombros. – _nande?_

_-Ah... É que Dia oito começa o ritual para os mortos segundo a minha crença... Temos que passar um mês derramando sangue... Sabe como é – _Hidan disse sorrindo – _então poderíamos partir no dia oito?_

_-Tanto faz... – _Kakuzu deu de ombros – _esse sangue que você tem que derramar... Os órgãos das pessoas precisam ser danificados?_

_-Não..._

#$.$# - Kakuzu.

#O.O# - Hidan

-_Ótimo... Preciso fazer umas ligações para o mercado negro de órgãos – _Kakuzu falou sumindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Aff... As aulas são um tédio –_ Sasuke se sentou encosta numa arvore de cerejeira – _Quase me faz sentir falta dos tempos com o Orochimaru..._

**Flashback**

Sasuke andava a noite pelos corredores irritado. Era a décima nona vez que havia dado um fora totalmente claro em Karin e ela achara que era uma declaração.

-_Droga lá vem ela... – _ele se escondeu atrás de uma estatua (LOL sempre tem uma estatua pra ele se esconder... Gaara: porq vc num facilita pra min qndo eu tou nessas situações? Top: ah porq vc é Gaa-KUN – apertando a bochecha dele – e é um guaxinimzinho... Gaara: sai pra lá... Top: #8D# tou começando a sentir pena do q faço contigo... Gaara: SERIO? Top: não #XD# Eu num disse q ele acreditava... pode pagando – estende a mão pra Suigetsu que entrega cinco real – Suigetsu: hunf... como é q eu ia saber que o Kazekage é tão burro quanto uma pulga... Ed: QUEM É DO TAMANHO DE UMA PULGA? – pulando em Suigetsu – Suigetsu: ELE! – apontando Hiei. Top: #O.O'# Hiei dá um murro na cara de Suigetsu, e olha pra Gaara que retribui o olhar frio, ele tbm dá um murro na cara de Gaara – Ed: YO! BAIXINHOS RULEIAM! #\o/# Ei eu não quero ser baixinho! #T.T# Top: #--'# er Hiei... o q faz aqui? Hiei: pagamento... preciso do dinheiro... Top: pra q? Hiei: isso aqui – Hiei corado joga uma carta pro autor que a abre - Top: #ººººOOOOººº# SERIO? Hiei: Hunf... preciso do dinheiro pra sexta que vem entendeu? Top: ok... – e ele sai da sala.).

Karin passa por Sasuke cambaleante e com um sorriso bobo no rosto, parecia estar drogada.

-_Ela esta mais doida do que nunca? _#O.O# - Sasuke sussurra para si mesmo.

-_Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun apareci... __Apareci Sasuke-kun – _ela falava cambaleando e olhando pros lados totalmente louca.

-_Karin? – _Suigetsu saiu da cozinha com uma limonada (Suigetsu: Ei... EU LEMBRO DISSO... CORTA Top: nahhhhhhhh dah audiência... Gaara: o q eh? Top: ce vai ver... Suigetsu: CORTA PLIZ! – mordendo a camisa – Ed: vai vai! Top: YOSH continuando...). – _você bebeu?_

_-Sasuke-kun! – _ela pulou no pescoço dele – _eu sentei na seringa com alucinógeno..._(droga que faz a pessoa ficar muito doida, é usada pra controlar pacientes com distúrbios violentos tipo o Juugo.). – _era pro Juugo, mas eu tou bem... Sasuke-kun você ta lindo!_

_-Ei sua vadia! Sou eu Suigetsu! Não o emo do Sasuke..._

_-Kisama... – _Sasuke falou escondido ao saber que Suigetsu também achava que ele era emo (e quem num acha? Suigetsu: serio powwwwwww corta isso! Eu te pago toma – dá quarenta contoao autor que guarda no bolso – Top: vlw cara, mas num posso #A.A# mas thanks pelo money #8D# continuando... Suigetsu: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!).

-_Eu não sou vadia Sasuke-kun... Mas se você quiser... – _ela puxa o rosto de Suigetsu e...

KISSU! – Sasuke olha a cena com nojo, pois aparentemente Suigetsu respondeu ao beijo entusiasmadamente (Suigetsu: MENTIRA ELA TAVA SEGURANDO MINHA CABEÇA! Gaara: hum... então vc gosta dela? Suigetsu: NUNCA! Ed: q patético... Top: #u.u# me decepcionei com vc cara... Suigetsu: #T.T# ISSO É MONTAGEM! Top: é a verdade... bem vamo continuar...).

Sasuke sentiu-se enojado e saiu dali de fininho.

-_Karin eu... – _Suigetsu falou depois que pararam de se beijar para pegar fôlego.

-_Suigetsu? – _Karin o olhou assustada – _mas eu..._

_-Era o que tava querendo te dizer sua ba..._

KISSU – Karin voltou a beija-lo que correspondeu.

Os dois ficaram por vários minutos se beijando e parando até que Karin finalmente se afastou dele e o fitou. Ele estava com um sorriso bobo na cara.

BAM – ela o esmurrou para longe.

-_Isso nunca aconteceu! – _ela desamarrotou a roupa e saiu andando com um sorriso nos lábios.

#O.O# - Sasuke olhou ela passar e depois viu Suigetsu fazer o mesmo pro outro lado.

-_Isso é assustador... – _ele saiu andando na direção do maior quarto da casa – _vou pegar a Kusanagi para treinar..._

Ele entrou no quarto de Orochimaru e pegou a espada quando estava saindo viu um homem de mascara preta entrar no quarto.

-_Kukuku Sasuke-kun – _a voz de Orochimaru saiu da mascara – _veio dormir comigo._

_-Nem nos seus sonhos! – _Sasuke se desvencilhou dele dando um murro na cara dele.

-_Espere! – _Orochimaru falou num tom serio – _Sasuke-kun..._

_-Nani? –_ Sasuke retrucou com cara de poucos amigos.

-_EU SOU SEU PAI! – _ele retirou a mascara e mostrou uma mascara do rosto do pai de Sasuke.

-_KISAMA! – _Sasuke pulou em cima dele e começou a socá-lo de verdade – _pra mn chega! Você já era! – _e começou a espancar ele mais e mais.

-_Sasuke-kun... –_ Orochimaru dizia enquanto era linchado.

Quando Kabuto chegou Sasuke fez o mesmo com ele, pois este usava um kimono feminino por alguma razão que Sasuke não queria imaginar.

Ele saiu andando e abriu o quarto de Suigetsu:

-_Estamos indo... Orochimaru já era! – _ele disse irritado.

-_Serio? YOSH! Vamos! – _Suigetsu saiu ao lado dele. – _o que os outros vão fazer? Onde está Orochimaru?_

_-Não sei... Eles vão seguir as ordens do Kaguya não? – _Sasuke perguntou e Suigetsu confirmou com a cabeça – _ótimo... Eu arremessei Orochimaru dentro de um ônibus e o liguei e coloquei um tijolo no acelerador pra ir pra Iwa... _(pedra)_ Kabuto também esta no ônibus... _(isso responde do porque de eles estarem no ônibus não? Ed: LOL vc tem cada idéia legal Top: né? #o/\o# Gaara: #¬¬# que idéia baka... Suigetsu: eu gostei... Top: três contra um! #\o/#). –_ eu preciso do Juugo..._

_-Juugo não vai sair do lado do Kimimaro... – _Suigetsu retrucou.

-_Vai sim se Karin e os alucinógenos estiverem conosco... – _Sasuke deu um sorrisinho pra Suigetsu que respondeu com um sorriso sacana – _KARIN! – _ela apareceu do nada e pulou no pescoço dele e lançou um olhar frio e ameaçador pra Suigetsu. – _traga os alucinógenos estamos de partida... Esse local vai explodir, acabei com Orochimaru..._

_-EU VOU JUNTO COM O SASUKE-KUN! _#\o/# - Karin saiu correndo pra pegar o seu kit com as vacinas do remédio que Sasuke pediu.

-_Ótimo... – _Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto de Juugo e Kimimaro – _Orochimaru caiu... Esse local vai explodir..._

_-Esta mentindo! – _Juugo vociferou, mas Kimimaro colocou a mão antes que ele avançasse para cima de Sasuke.

-_Você é o novo líder não? –_ Kimimaro falou friamente.

­-_Sim... E preciso do Juugo... – _Sasuke falou – _preciso dele pra me ajudar a encontrar alguém..._

_-EU NÃO VOU! – _Juugo gritou – _MATAR..._

Mas antes que seus olhos ficassem negros ele encarou os olhos rubi de Sasuke que acabaram de trocar de cor e sua transformação foi contida.

Kimimaro olhou a cena espantado e depois olhou para Sasuke serio.

-_O que devo fazer? – _Kimimaro disse fazendo uma reverencia pra Sasuke.

-_Venha comigo... Vamos para..._

_-O PAIS DA ONDA! – _Suigetsu gritou – _nani?_

_-O que vamos fazer lá? – _Sasuke perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-_Preciso pegar algo... E deixamos o Kimimaro e os outros cinco por lá até você decidir o que fazer... – _Suigetsu disse sorrindo.

-_Boa idéia... Bem você escutou o que Suigetsu falou... Juugo a partir de agora sua prioridade é andar ao lado do Suigetsu e da Karin... Ela estará com os alucinógenos... Você será controlado, mas caso você perca o controle..._

_-Não o Kimimaro é o único que me faz voltar ao normal! – _Juugo exclamo nervoso.

-_Não Juugo... Uchiha Sasuke faz isso melhor do que eu... – _Kimimaro deu um sorriso doce para o amigo – _não se preocupe nós sempre seremos amigos..._

_-O que esse merdinha ta fazendo aqui? – _Tayuya disse a porta do quarto ao lado dos outros quatro garotos. Karin surgiu.

-_Bem vamos... – _Sasuke falou por fim.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_Não realmente as aulas são melhores... – _Sasuke balançou a cabeça tirando essas lembranças da cabeça.

-_Sasuke-kun! – _Sakura falou se aproximando dele – _o que está fazendo?_

_-Pensando na vida... –_ ele respondeu secamente.

-_Certo... – _ela disse sem jeito.

Os dois ficaram se olhando até a garota virar o rosto constrangida e ver uma pétala cair da arvore. Ela caiu em sua mão.

-_Parece que elas começaram a cair – _Sakura falou vendo as flores de cerejeira caírem e voarem com o vento e aos poucos deixarem a arvore menos rosada. – _dizem que quem se declarar embaixo de uma cerejeira no inicio do inverno o amor será recíproco _(é um ditado japonês... Bem legal não?).

-_Hunf – _Sasuke falou chegando mais perto dela – _então que seja recíproco. – _ele levantou o rosto dela e aproximou o dele.

KISSU – Os lábios dele tocou os dela de leve. Ele se afastou e a fitou.

-_Não devia ter feito isso – _ele falou se afastando.

-_Não... Espere Sasuke-kun... Não! Sasuke... Eu não me importo – _ela correu atras dele, mas ele já havia sumido deixando ela com turbilhões de pensamentos.

Sakura sentou na arvore e fechou os olhos imaginando o que fazer. Porque a vida era tão complicada?

KISSU – ela sentiu seus lábios serem tocados por outros, ela abriu os olhos achando que era Sasuke e viu uma cabeleira loira se afastar depois do rápido selinho.

-_Yo Sakura-chaan! – _ele disse sorrindo e já se preparando pra fugir.

-_N-naru-ruto? – _ela corou mais ainda e arregalou os olhos. Já não bastava o Sasuke? Agora o Naruto também. E porque ela não estava irritada com o ato dele. O loiro deu uma piscada e saiu correndo antes que ela tentasse matá-lo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_YOSH! – _Hinata falou para si mesmo após embrulhar um presente – _falta apenas uma semana para o aniversario do Naruto-kun –_ ela olhou para o calendário e guardou o presente perto da sua cama – _vai ser o melhor presente da vida dele... E ele finalmente vai saber sobre o que sinto!_

Hinata se olhou no espelho e viu seus olhos brolhando.

-_Porque esta falando sozinha nee-san? – _Hanabi falou da varanda.

-_H-Hanabi! – _Hinata falou levemente corada – _o que faz aqui?_

_-Ah... Eu queria saber se o idiota do Naruto vai fazer uma festa daqui a uma semana... – _ela sorriu e depois começou a tocar a ponta dos dedos com os mesmos levemente corada #celah# - _porque o Ko-kun... O Ko-kun deve ir..._

_-Ah certo... – _Hinata coçou a cabeça sem jeito. Como a Hanabi que tem só onze anos consegui se arranjar antes de min? Droga... Não passa dessa festa é uma promessa! – _acho que vai haver uma festa sim..._

_-Ótimo... – _Hanabi falou saindo do quarto.

**N/A: eh... nesse cap nada de Kakashi, Gaara ou Jiraya, lamento, mas estou preparando a fic pra entrar numa fase decisiva, então se preparem para as reviravoltas... por favor mandem review nem que seja com um soh palavra tipo: continuel**

**Gaara: ou com duas tipo: boa fic**

**Suigetsu: ou três: gostei da fic**

**Ed: mas mande review por favor**

**Top emocionado: #T.T# thanks caras... mas eh serio mandem review, ate amanha ou segunda...**

**;D**


	17. Hora da Partida

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações e me mandou um resumo #;D# ela agora é a madrinha da fic**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Explicaçãozinha: casais até agora:**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**e o inédito de hoje... hum... ql eu devo revelar...**

**Suigetsu: qlqr um vai...**

**Gaara: q n seja o meu... q n seja o meu...**

**Top: bem jah q o Suigetsu num se importa...**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin**

**Suigetsu: COMO ASSIM SUIGETSU X KARIN?**

**Top: vc disse q num se importava... #--'#**

**Suigetsu: mas masss... eu num qro ficar com ela...**

**Top: como naum vc deixou ela te beijar e ateh aceitou fingir q nada aconteceu...**

**Suigetsu: #¬¬'# mermo assim #Y.Y#**

**Gaara: ainad bem q num foi o meu!**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Prisma159: nháá... ce gostou... eu parei e pensei e vi q seu resumo tinha ficado realmente bom apesar de num citar a comedia, mas no geral ficou melhor do os meus... #XD# Gaara: paga pau... Top: sai daee... ahh entendo por isso vc num prestou atenção q eles deixam as crianças mais burras Suigetsu: soh vc q continua a achar q tudo eh uma conspiração para q o Boninho, o diretor do BBB se torne presidente do Brasil... Top: mas num eh naum... veja bem... Se as crianças crescem burras por causa de pokemon, elas assistem o BBB e torcem pro alemão... OU SEJA ELAS ESTAO MUITO ALIENADAS! E daí elas votam no boninho pra presidente... E qm eh q vai se importar com a poluição? Gaara totalmente confuso??? Suigetsu: esqce ele eh louco... continua a responder o review sim? Top: tanto faz... eh... Na fic lembranças no natal ficava bem grande os caps... Aqui eu paro em volta do dez, porq assim eu num tenho q escrever muito no outro dia, fora q se vc escreve um cap grande, os outros ficam relativamente peqnos e eh chato postar um grande e depois soh pequenos... Gaara: ela eh uma baka mesmo neh q ela adicionou essa fic porcaria nos favoritos... Top: HEY! – CROCK – Não xingue a madrinha da fic... ah seu pc tbm faz isso? O meu faz direto... #XD# ah eu te entendo... Gaara: era pra ter batido mais... Suigetsu: vou pegar mais limonada... – e sai – Top: #--'# bem... posso assegurar q ainda vai ter muitas cenas de ciúmes... Ficou serio... Soh qria mostrar que o Juugo e o Kimimaro são inocentes... #O.O# mas agora jah era... pelo menos eles não tem o kanji de amor na testa isso seria alegar que são bibas Gaara: HEY! Top: nani? Gaara: #¬¬# como se vc não soubesse... Top: #8D# continuando... neh o Naruto é tão educado perto dessa ralé... acho q por isso o sasuke voltou... Suigetsu grita ainda procurando limonada na geladeira: KAKUZU RULEIA #\o/# Top: HEY! Essa era minha fala... e ele ruleia mesmo! Suigetsu: NÃO É AMOR! Top: nada... eu tbm acho isso traumatizante mais tenho deixar claro a relação dos dois... Gaara: mas num precisa ser tão explicito... ei... porq o chibi-chan tah tão calado? – olha pro lado e vê ele dormindo feito um bebe chupando dedo – kawaiii Top: #O.O# eh mesmo... deixa ele aih não qro apanhar por falar pequeno... Ed fala dormindo: qm eh pintor de rodapé hein? HEIN? – e dá um murro no ar – Top: #--'# voltando... Suigetsu responda isso... Suigetsu tomando limonada pelo canudo: ah.. porq ela eh uma vadia bizarra q num ajuda em nada... ESTIBAM – Karin deu uma voadora em Suigetsu – Karin: Gomen... – e sai da sala fazendo gotas surgirem na cabeça de Gaara e Top... Top: ah num se preocupe jah mandei o e-mail... espero q vc tenha recebido ele...**

**B1ker4: ele mereceu o montinho... Gaara: #¬¬# vc q merece um... Top: nem vem q num tem jah ganhei um... bem voltando... Suigetsu: #O.O# ele mandou o review por primero n? Top: foi... Suigetsu: e por isso vc respondeu o dele por primero n? Top: foi... Suigetsu: então porq diabos ele ficou feliz por isso? Top: sei lah #8D# dexa ele ser feliz... Gaara: mais um doido... Suigetsu: num sou ladrão aquilo foi intriga da oposição... Top: seeei...**

**Gabriores-kun: tah certo entendo os motivos porq o review foi tão pequeno... #T.T# Gaara: menos... menos... quase nada... Ed: QUEM É PEQUENO QUE BEIRA O QUASE NADA? – e pula no pescoço de Gaara – Top: LOL ele acordou... bem seu Inner ruleia... Suigetsu: eh mesmo ele é NaruHina... #\o/# Top: #--'# num era por isso... mas td bem... naruto do sasuke tah ganhando #;D# ah propósito próximo cap vai ser pra vc ok? Suigetsu: porq? Top: ele disse q eh o niver dele... então vai ser de presente...**

**s2Aninhocas2: foi malz... num qria q vc tivesse pesadelos... malz mesmo prometo diminuir essas cenas aterrorizantes... neeh a Tayuya-chan ruleia #\o/# Gaara: todo mundo ruleia? Top: menos vc... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #XD# Suigetsu: nada de sofrer... Top: vai sim! #A.A#**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ahh... mas eu tive q colocar isso... – e o autor voa com sua voadora... – Ed: LOL acabou o respeito uma leitora batendo no autor... Gaara: ah isso eh normal Suigetsu: jah deve ser a quinta vez q um leitor bate nele... Top: itai... er... foi malz... Gaara: acho eh bom qm mandou ser um autor ruim... Top: #¬¬# vc deveria tah do meu lado.. Gaara: nunca... Top: num qria mesmo! Espero q a hinata fiq comigo! #8D# Gaara: impossível seu baka...**

**Uchiha-Ron: neeh... mas afinal de contas vê de qm estamos falando... do suigetsu e da karin... Suigetsu: e daí sou bem normal tah? Top: demaiiiiiiiiiiis... bem foi uma pena isso... mas acho q hoje tem... Gaara: #O.O# Top: q foi vc ficou um dia sem apanhar jah eh um recorde! Gaara: #¬¬# Top: vai ter nesse cap acho!**

**Loli.Potter: - todos ficam olhando vc dançando feliz com gotas na cabeça – Gaara: tou dizendo soh loucos lêem essa budega... Suigetsu: pelo menos ela eh louca... Ed: concordo... Top: não xinguem ela... #--'# ce viu Suigetsu parece q todo mundo gostou do seu bjo com a Karin... Suigetsu: eh porq eu bjo bem... Gaara e Top: #--'#**

**JCesar: ehhh poker ruleia #\o/# e o Suigetsu eh um ladrãozinho safado mesmo! Suigetsu: hey... aqlas cartas foram plantadas pra parecer q eu roubei... Tiop: seei...**

**Bem aih o cap 16 espero q gostem, eu achei bem legal... a propósito leiam o q vou colocar lah no fim certo?**

**Capitulo 16 – Hora da Partida**

-_Mas Sakura-chaan amanhã é meu aniversario! – _Naruto falou sendo puxado pela orelha por uma Sakura irritada.

-_Isso não é motivo para você cabular aula de física... – _ela o arrastava pelos corredores do colégio. Abriu a porta – _Gomen Asuma-sensei – _e jogou Naruto numa carteira qualquer q foi se sentar na sua carteira no fundo da sala.

-_Você deveria assistir mais aulas ou vai acabar reprovando – _Kiba falou entediado olhando o loiro abrir uma janela.

-_Do que está falando?_

_-Que se você cabular todas as aulas você será reprovado... – _Kiba deu de ombros e se virou para o outro lado, os olhos dele se encontraram com os de Tsuki.

-_Hunf baka-inu! – _ela virou o rosto irritada para o outro lado.

-_baka-neko... – _Kiba fez o mesmo.

-_Vocês não estavam juntos? – _Naruto perguntou depois de desistir de arrombar a janela pois estava muito bem lacrada.

-_Ah... Ela é uma baka-neko... – _Kiba resmungou.

-_Ela preferiu sushi a filé – _Shino se intrometeu – _e quis ver um filme romântico a um filme de luta..._

_-HEY! – _Kiba exclamou alto fazendo todos olharem para ele e Tsuki lançar um olhar de desprezo – _como você sabe de tudo isso?_

_-Ela me contou – _Shino respondeu depois que a sala parou de prestar atenção – _ela é bem legal..._

_-Seu traíra... – _Kiba falou entre os dentes.

-_Como você é baka Kiba... Brigar por causa de comida... Porque não pediram ramen dattebbayo? – _Naruto disse simplesmente – _e viram um filme sobre garotos e sua primeira experiência sexual_ (tipo american pie e superbad... Gaara: e isso lá é filme? Top: oras... O Naruto deve achar q todo mundo gosta... – Gota geral).

#--'# Kiba e Shino observaram o loiro com gotas na cabeça.

-_Antes que me esqueça... Vou fazer uma festa amanhã na minha casa ok? Levem sakê dattebbayo – _Naruto disse olhando Asuma escrever algumas coisas muito estranhas que ele nunca vira na vida.

-_Hunf... A Tsuki vai? – _Kiba resmungou olhando a garota que conversava com Ino.

-_Eu tou chamando todo mundo! – _o loiro respondeu feliz – _quantos mais presentes melhor..._

_-Baka-kitsune _(raposa) – Kiba resmungou depois de ver o sorriso cínico de Naruto.

-_Ah eu tenho que sair dessa aula chata... Já sei! – _Naruto se aproximou de Hinata – _Oe Hinata-chan... – _ele falou ao pé do ouvido dela.

-_N-N-NA-R-RU-T-TO-K-KUN! – _ela gritou ruborizada e desmaiou.

-_Hinata-chan! – _Naruto disse preocupado e surpreso com a reação da garota – _Gomen Asuma-sensei! Pode deixar que eu a levo para enfermaria!_

_-Hunf... – _Asuma disse com a sobrancelha arqueada – _voltando para a questão... Oe Shikamaru não durma pelo menos na aula de física..._

_-Yare Yare... – _Shikamaru resmungou voltando a ficar sentado e vendo Naruto sair da sala carregando Hinata no colo com um misto de preocupação e alegria por se livrar da aula..

(um cara de cabelos negros e usando um kimono de ficar em casa aparece do nada e fala: YO! Esse cara eh mto legal! – todos o olham espantados e com gotas na cabeça, - outro cara de cabelos negros, mas com a franja cobrindo um dos olhos e usando um jaleco de medico: oe Shigure-kun não deve aparecer do nada na fic dos outros... Shigure: ah Ha-kun! Não seja tão estraga prazeres... ah como eu qria voltar aos meus tempos de colegial... Hatori: vamos Shigure temos que sair daqui, senão daqui a pouco ele vai... Gaara: quem são vocês? Top: nháá eu conheço eles... são o Hatori e o Shigure de Fruits Basket não? – eles concordam – Hatori: bem agora vamos... Shigure: nãããão – fazendo beicinho – eu não qro ter q voltar a escrever nem tão cedo... Top: eh um peh no saco ter q ficar escrevendo não? Shigure: oai ele tah do meu lado... um individuo de cabelos prateados (sexo q não se sabe ainda) grita: HA-KUN! SHI-KUN! – Hatori se joga atrás de uma cadeira – Shigure – Ay-chan! O que faz aqui? Ayame: não é aqui a festa? Shigure e Suigetsu: YEAH #\o/# Ed: q festa? Ayame: que chibi kawaiii! Ed: QUEM É PINTOR DE RODAPÉ AQUI? – indo espancar Ayame – Shigure e Suigetsu: KANPAI – bebendo a cerveja da geladeira – Top: HEY ISSO EH MEU! Gaara: q bagaceira eh essa? Hatori: eles sempre são assim... eh complicado... Gaara: totalmente... Hatori: yeah... – Top se irritando por ngm fazer nada – Gaara: yeah... Hatori: yeah... Top: #¬¬# CHEGA! FORA! SEGURANÇAAA! – e a porta se escancara revelando um ruivo com sardas e uma camisa do chuddley cannons – Ron: Blimey... Porque estão gritando? Top: RON? O que esta fazendo aqui vc eh do núcleo da outra fic! Ron: bem como ela tah parada tenho q ganhar uns trocado ou a Mione me mata... Top: ah certo... HEY! VOCÊ É O SEGURANÇA? Ron: Blimey não grite! For merlin pants (pelas calças de merlin!) o que esta havendo aqui? – diz olhando para a cena bizarra em q Gaara e Hatori suspiram tranqüilos, Suigetsu e Shigure dançam com a cerveja do Autor e Ed tenta enforcar Ayame q não para de abraça-lo – Top: se livre deles... Ron: mas isso é cansativo... Prefiro voltar pra Mione... – e sai do estúdio – Top: #O.O# MAS Q DIABOS! Cadê a porr# dos seguranças? SEGURANÇAAAAAAA – aparece um cara de cabelos verdes – Top: cabeça de alga? Zoro: QUEM È CABEÇA DE ALGA AQUI? CERVEJA! – e se junta a Shigure e Suigetsu – Top: #¬¬'# O QUE DIABOS ESTA ACONTECENDO COM ESSES SEGURANÇAS?? AFF! IKKI! – Ikki aparece bronzeado – eu sei q tas de férias mais ainda não encontrei um bom substituto e num posso ficar pagando o Hiei por fora... por isso faça as honras sim? Ikki: Sim patron – ele olha pros outros – o chibi tbm? Top: não ele ainda fica... Ikki: ok... AVEEEEEEEEEEEEE FENIXX! – e todos voam pro espaço – Top: thanks pode voltar pras suas férias... Ikki: thanks patron.).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Vamos logo Kakuzu! – _Hidan reclamava em pé. Os dois estavam atrás de um hospital. – _precisamos chegar a Konoha..._

_-Calma... Ele deve ta chegando... Olha ele ali... – _Kakuzu fala ao ver um cara de bigode mexicano sair do hospital sorrateiramente – _Yo!_

_-Kakuzu-sama! – _ele faz uma reverencia estranha – _então o senhor arranjou mesmo?_

_-Claro... Então quantos corações quer? – _Kakuzu abre a capa mostrando vários corações em bolsas de gelo – _tenho rins e fígados também..._

_-Vou levar todos! Quanto custam?_

_-Quinhentos mil ienes por cada – _Kakuzu disse serio tirando o sorriso do rosto do bigodudo. (Gaara: isso lá é nome? Top: aff num tou afim de dar nome pra esse figurante... Gaara: preguiçoso Top: quieto aih ou faço Kakuzu-senpai vender seus rins... Suigetsu: porq senpai? Top: porq ele eh um exemplo de q o dinheiro ruleia #\o/# Ed: cada vez mais vejo q esse autor não vai pro céu... Top: sai daee...).

-_Mas Kakuzu-sama... O acordo era trezentos e cinqüenta mil... – _o homem disse triste.

-_Tive que mudar o preço... O Hidan acabou perfurando um dos corações e pra eu num levar prejuízo tive que aumentar o preço..._

_-Mas assim você vai lucrar dois milhões a mais..._

_-Não reclama e passa logo a grana moro? – _Kakuzu disse irritado. O homem entregou a ele uma maleta de dinheiro – _espero que aqui tenha dez milhões ou..._

_-Tem sim! – _o homem disse tremendo – _espero por novas remessas..._

_-Não se preocupe trarei logo órgãos jovens... Estou indo pra Konoha... – _Kakuzu sorriu e voltou para onde o parceiro o aguardava – _pronto... Agora nós precisamos passar num banco..._

_-Pra que você vai depositar seu dinheiro num banco se você tem um cofre lá na sede? – _Hidan indagou irritado. – _e eu preciso fazer a oferenda de hoje..._

_-Quem disse que vou fazer um deposito? Vou fazer uma retirada... – _Kakuzu sorriu maliciosamente – _e não se preocupe para isso que existem os seguranças de banco..._

-_Hunf _- #--'# Hidan cruzou os braços – _tanto faz..._

_-LUCKY – _Kakuzu se abaixou e pegou uma moeda –_ eu realmente estou com sorte esses dias!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E então ela desmaiou... Shizune-onee-chan está me escutando? – _Naruto indagou após perceber que a enfermeira estava suspirando.

-_Iruka... – _Shizune suspirou feliz.

_-Golfinho? Porque esta pensando em golfinhos Shizune-onee-chan?_ (Iruka – golfinho) – o loiro perguntou confuso e viu a enfermeira corar furiosamente e se abaixar para fingir pegar prancheta que jogara no chão.

-_Do que esta falando Naruto-kun? A Hinata vai ficar bem... Só deve ter ficado muito envergonhada por causa de algo... Ou alguem – _ela olhou nos olhos de Naruto – _tem idéia de quem tenha sido?_

_-Não Dattebbayo... Eu só achei que se pedisse para Hinata fingir bater em min com força eu poderia sair daquela aula... Mas ela simplesmente desmaiou após gritar meu nome – _ele fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça pensativo – _bem Shizune-onee-chan amanhã é meu aniversario!_

_-E eu não sei? – _ela falou apontando para a janela onde dava pra ver uma faxa pendurada na frente do colégio com os dizeres "Dia 10 de outubro: Aniversario de Uzumaki Naruto! Tragam presentes Dattebbayo!".

-_Ah... – _Naruto coçou a cabeça sorrindo – _bem vá na minha casa lá pelas nove ok? – _Naruto disse sorrindo mais ainda – _estou preparando uma festa... Hum pode avisar a Hinata-chan? – _ele disse na porta – _eu gostaria que ela fosse... Bem eu vou indo senão não consigo escapar da aula chata da Hana-sensei... Odeio ecologia... _(nhá eu até gosto... mas eh meio chato...).

-_Claro... –_ Shizune disse vendo o loiro partir – _sabe Hinata-chan você tem que aprender a não desmaiar toda vez que ele falar com você..._

Hinata jogou as cobertas por cima dos olhos perolados.

-_Bem você o ouviu não? Ele quer que você a festa dele... E vê se não desmaia mais... – _Shizune sorriu e foi para sua mesa – _pode ficar aí o quanto quiser..._

_-Arigatou Shizune-san – _Hinata falou corada ainda com as cobertas sobre o rosto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_QUE PILHAGEM – _Jiraya gritou adentrando a sala de Tsunade (Sugietsu: HE IS BACK Top: YEAH! Gaara: #--'# aff – Top e Suigetsu: #o/\o# - Ed: ql foi? Gaara: ah ele eh o maior hentai de todos e os dois são fãs dele – indicando o autor e Suigetsu – Ed: e kik... – Top pula na boca dele – Top: não diga essa gracinha... Ele é traumatizado com isso... – Gaara já estava em posição assassina – Top: bem o Jirajira is back e é isso q importa #;D#). – _a como é bom ser jovem e ter tantas garotas atrás de min... – _ele disse para si mesmo olhando a multidão de garotas enfurecidas com vassouras, facas e outros objetos que fariam um belo de um estrago nele.

-_JIRAYA O QUE FAZ AQUI? – _Tsunade falou se preparando para esmurrá-lo.

-_Ah Tsu-chan – _ele falou serio – _eu vim me despedir..._

BAM

-_Eu não caio mais nessa! – _ela disse depois de dar um murro fazendo-o voar pro outro lado da sala – _e pare de trazer essas coisas para minha sala._

_-Deixe meu tesouro em paz – _Jiraya pegou o lençol em forma de trouxa que estava cheio de sutiãs e calcinhas – _bem eu vou para Amegakure no Sato_ (vila da chuva)_... – _ele sentou e abriu uma garrafa de sakê e deu um grande – _AHH! Nada como um bom sakê..._

_-O que vai fazer na Amegakure no Sato? – _Tsunade sentou-se também e colocou mais duas garrafas entre os dois.

-_Ah eu já não te disse?_

_-Nani?_

_-Que o líder da Akatsuki está lá? – _ele falou em meio a gole de sakê.

CHUF (onomatopéia de alguém cuspindo)

Tsunade cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sakê que estava em sua boca na cara de Jiraya.

-_COMO É? – _ela limpou a boca com a mão.

-_Isso que você ouviu – _ele passou a mão no rosto – _estou partindo hoje a noite..._

_-Gomen – _ela pegou um lenço e limpou o rosto dele delicadamente – _mas porque você tem que ir? Não está gostando de ter voltado?_

_-Ah... Tenho apanhado muito ultimamente sabe... E não sou mais tão jovem – _ele suspirou depois de terminar a primeira garrafa. – _e você sabe que esse não é o motivo..._

_-Então porque vai? Não precisa ser você... Podemos mandar o Gai e o Kakashi e mais alguns professores... Dizemos que é uma reunião de trabalho... O Gai é inútil mesmo – _ela falou seria.

-_Do que esta falando mulher? – _Jiraya olhou para a janela e para o céu – _eles são os professores... Sem professores a escola não pode funcionar..._

_-Então eu vou – _Tsunade se levantou após terminar sua segunda garrafa.

-_Não não vai – _Jiraya a segurou pelo pulso fazendo ela cair no chão com o rosto bem perto do dele – _sabe você continua linda... Isso é bem difícil para uma cinquentona..._

BAM

-_Não fale da minha idade – _Tsunade disse bebendo um grande gole de sua terceira garrafa e um pouco corada. – _mas está decidido eu vou!_

_-Não não vai! Você é a diretora..._

_-Mas era você que deveria ser o diretor! O Saru-sensei sempre quis isso – _Tsunade retrucou seria – _você sempre foi a primeira escolha dele..._

_-Eu nunca me achei capaz de dirigir nada... Você sabe não resisto a saias... Ia acabar fazendo o uniforme feminino ser trajes de banho – _ele disse serio bebendo um grande gole – _alem disso nunca seria capaz de conduzir uma escola quando não pude nem ao menos ajudar um amigo..._

_-Não foi culpa sua o Orochimaru surtar... – _a diretora falou séria – _eu vou sim... Não me importo em ser a diretora..._

_-Não pode Tsunade... E os garotos? Eles precisam de um diretor forte... Senão irão abandonar tudo e viver como vândalos... Criar gangues feito a Akatsuki – _Jiraya disse serio terminando a terceira garrafa (Suigetsu: LOL eles bebem rápido! Top: neeeh).

-_Mas Jiraya..._

_-Não seja mimada – _Jiraya se levantou e Tsunade deu um gole terminando a quinta garrafa dela. Ela se levantou meio tonta.

-_E o Naruto? – _Tsunade apelou.

-_Ele já esta grande o bastante... O Minato concordaria que eu já cumprir o meu dever como padrinho... Se bem que acho que me encaixaria melhor como um avô... – _Jiraya sorriu – _ele esta ficando cada vez mais parecido com Minato não?_

_-Acho que esta mais parecido com a Kushina... – _Tsunade falou olhando uma foto em que um homem loiro, uma mulher ruiva sorriam felizes – _se os cabelos fossem ruivos..._

_-É verdade o Minato gostava dos meus livros... – _Jiraya falou serio – _pena que a Kushina só gostou daquele livro..._

_-Naruto... Era esse o nome do livro não? – _Tsunade falou seria e então olhou para a janela vendo a faixa de Naruto – _mas amanhã é o aniversario dele... Então hoje é..._

_-Dezessete anos desde que ela faleceu – _Jiraya sorriu triste – _e amanhão serão dezessete desde a morte do Minato... Eu já passei no cemitério antes de vir aqui... – _ele falou com a voz amargurada – _bem o Naruto vai entender... Eu realmente tenho que ir..._

-_Eu não vou deixar você ir... É perigoso... – _ela falou olhando para os pés.

-_Falando desse jeito até parece que você gosta de min – _ele gargalhou profundamente – _mas eu sei que estou tentnado me iludir... Afinal você nunca esqueceu o Dan..._

_-Você não entende..._

TEC (onomatopéia de peteleco na testa)

-_Nunca mude ok? – _ele disse na janela com o lençol cheio de lingeries em baixo do braço.

-_Promete que volta? – _Tsunade falou ainda olhando os pés.

-_Pare com isso ou eu realmente vou me iludir e não poderei mais escrever meus livros... Sabe que me inspiro nos foras que você me dá... Sabe que é minha musa – _Jiraya deu uma ultima olhada nela – _mas se é tão importante assim... Eu volto... Pra você..._

A diretora corou e quando levantou o rosto ele já não estava ali. Correu até a janela e viu um vulto e cabelos brancos desaparecerem pelas ruas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então Kimimaro-kun você vai? – _Tayuya falou agarrada ao pescoço de um Kimimaro que observava um jogo de futebol onde um ser estranho jogava contra o outro time sozinho e gritava "FOGO DA JUVENTUDE", isso sem falar no técnico emocionado.

-_Pra onde? – _ele parou de observar o jogo estranho e virou-se para a garota de cabelos róseos.

-_Pra festa do merdinha #2 – _Tayuya falou fazendo beicinho.

-_Não seja boca-suja Tayuya – _Jiroubou resmungou ao lado de Kimimaro.

-_Não se mete seu gordo! – _Tayuya falou com a voz maligna e depois voltou a voz inocente – _então você vai?_

_-Quem?_

_-O merdinha #2... Uzumaki Naruto... Ce sabe o loiro explosivo e idiota..._

-_Atchim! –_ Naruto espirrou sentado embaixo de uma arvore ao lado de um Gaara irritado.

-_Está gripado? – _o ruivo perguntou. – _se esta fique longe..._

_-Que é isso Gaara... Devem estar falando mal de min... _(acho q todo mundo conhece esse ditado japonês não?) _bem... Amanhã a noite na minha casa... –_ Naruto falou sorrindo – _e traga um bom presente, ramen e sakê! Chame a Temari e aquela garota que sempre esta no seu pescoço..._

_-Matsuri?_

_-É essa mesmo... Bem vou indo –_ Naruto se virou feliz.

-_Hunf... – _Gaara resmungou.

-_Aquele ali ó – _Tayuya apontou para o loiro que se distanciava da arvore – _ele perguntou se você não queria ir..._

_-Tanto faz – _Kimimaro respondeu entediado.

-_Kimimaro-kun não gosta mais da minha companhia? – _Tayuya fez beicinho.

-_Não é isso – _ele deu um olhar gentil pra ela fazendo-a corar totalmente – _só que estou com uma estranha sensação... – _ele olhou ao redor e viu um passarinho vermelho planando perto de uma arvore – _Juugo... Ele esta vindo! – _ele falou se levantando e derrubando Tayuya.

-_Ótimo o intrometido esta chegando! – _Tayuya retrucou amarrando a cara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que você esta fazendo aqui? – _Shikamaru perguntou para a mulher que lhe entregava seu bentou (marmita) que havia esquecido por ter saído de casa mais cedo para escapar dos gritos histéricos da mãe.

-_Calado seu preguiçoso... A sua mãe mandou eu trazer isso porque seu pai está impossibilitado de fazer isso... – _Temari respondeu com cara de poucos amigos.

-_E porque o papai estaria impossibilitado?_

_-Bem sua mãe o arremessou contra aquela estatua de elefante de novo... E parece que a pancada foi mais forte que o esperado – _a loira de ombros – _e agora sobrou mais trabalho pra min..._

_-Mas eu ainda não entendo porque diabos você resolveu trabalhar no posto medico da minha família – _Shikamaru resmungou irritado por ter que apanhar dela toda vez que cochilava quando chegava em casa – _eu agora só posso dormir a noite..._

_-Ninguém manda ser preguiçoso – _Temari retrucou levantando o punho.

-_Yare Yare... Se já acabou o que tinha que fazer pode ir sua problemática – _ele fechou os olhos cansado.

BAM – murro nele.

-_Não me chame de problemática – _ela resmungou sacudindo a gola dele depois do murro.

-_Não seja mal-educado Shikamaru – _Chouji ralhou com um amigo – _é o dever da mulher fazer o bentou do homem amado e entregá-lo pessoalmente..._

_-QUEM É AMADO? – _os dois exclamaram juntos.

BAM

-_Não me imite – _Temari disse irritada e vermelha – _como alguém poderia amar um preguiçoso e desleixado desses?_

_-Ora... Então posso comer o seu bentou Shikamaru? – _Chouji disse olhando com cobiça para a pequena marmita do amigo.

-_Yare Yare..._

_-NÃO! – _Temari puxou das mãos do gordo – _quem vai comer é ele... Não passei quase três horas fazendo isso pra ajudar ao seu amigo a ficar mais cheinho..._

_-Você fez isso? – _Shikamaru falou espantado vendo o bonito prato depois que ela o colocou na frente dele já destampado. – _eu não quero comer isso... Do jeito que você é prblematica deve estar envenenado..._

ESTIBAM

Ino deu um voadora no garoto de rabo de cavalos e depois o jogou novamente no seu lugar fazendo todos a olharem com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Não fale mal da comida de uma garota! Está despedaçando o coração dela! – _Ino falou com os olhos brilhando. – _agora coma de uma vez! – _e colocou os hashis na mão de um Shikamaru zonzo pelas pancadas. (isso é porque a Tayuya nem ta por aih... Suigetsu: esse aih eh sofredor mesmo...).

-_Yare Yare... – _ele olhou para a comida e depois para Temari que estava um pouco corada – _já que não tenho escolha... Itadakimasu – _e começou a comer rapidamente ele terminou o prato e viu o olhar de Temari sobre ele. Ela estava nervosa – _Subarashi..._ (maravilhoso) – ele falou sorrindo e ela suspirou aliviada –_ embora tenha ficado um pouco apimentado... Só podia ser uma problemática mesmo..._

BAM

Temari fez ele voar para o outro lado do refeitório.

-_Arigatou cunhadinha –_ Temari sorriu para Ino que ficou vermelha.

-_Quem é cunhadinha aqui? Que eu saiba é aquela tal da Matsuri – _ela falou se virando.

-_Ah ela é uma chata de galoche... – _Temari deu de ombros – _e prefiro uma garota de pulso forte como minha cunhadinha... Toma – _ela entregou uma marmita para a garota de olhos azuis – _dê para o Gaara e o faça comer tudo... Ele esta bem chato para comer ultimamente..._

_-Espere eu não quero ver aquele guaxinim... – _Ino começou a falar, mas Temari já havia dados as costas e ido embora. – _droga..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sasuke-kun – _Sakura falou vendo o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix sair pelo portão.

-_Hunf – _ele resmungou ao ouvir a voz dela.

-_Eu q-queria s-saber se você... Você... Você gostaria de... – _ela gaguejava sentindo o rosto queimar.

-_SAKURA-SAN! – _ela ouviu uma voz atrapalhar seus sussurros. – _Como você está?_

_-Lee-kun? – _Sakura se virou e viu Rock Lee com sua roupa do time de futebol sorrindo para ela – _não deveria estar no treino?_

_-Ah sim... Você realmente me conhece não? Estou emocionado... _#T.T# _bem que o Gai-sensei disse que um dia o amor iria me encontrar! –_ ele falou chorando de felicidade e depois voltou a sua expressão normal fazendo gotas surgirem na nuca de Sakura e Sasuke – _bem como você disse tenho que ir ao meu treino! SMACK_ (onomatopéia de beijo sendo lançado ao ar) – ele soltou um beijo na direção de Sakura que foi flutuando até ela.

-_AHH ESTÁ VINDO PRA CIMA DE MIN! – _ela se jogou no chão quando o beijo se aproximou e uma enorme gota surgiu na cabeça de Sasuke.

-_Hum... O que queria Sakura? –_ ele deu a mão pra ela se levantar.

-_Ah... Eu queria... Queria saber se você... Você gostaria de... – _Sakura falou encabulada.

-_OE VADIA-TESTUDA-CHAN! –_ uma voz irritante foi ouvida pelos dois – _Ah o frangote-kun também esta aqui – _Sai sorriu pra Sasuke.

-_Quem é você? – _Sasuke falou frio.

-_Ué eu já não me apresentei? Sou o Sai – _ele deu um sorriso – _Yoroshiku – _e fez uma pequena reverencia.

-_Hunf..._

_-Mas eu tenho certeza que já me apresentei frangote-kun... Bem tanto faz – _Sai sorriu novamente – _Vadia-testuda-chan... você quer sair comigo?_

ESTIBAM

-_Porque eu sairia com um baka feito você? – _Sakura falou pisando no corpo de Sai – _e não xingue o Sasuke-kun! – _e pisou mais forte. Sasuke se virou e seguiu seu caminho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Pra onde vai Hinata-sama? –_ Neji perguntou vendo a prima sair do colégio assim que o sinal tocou.

-_Vou comprar u-um v-vestido Neji-nii-san – _Hinata respondeu corada, porem decidida.

-_Pra que? – _Neji indagou olhando a prima de cima a baixo.

-_Pra festa do N-Naruto-k-kun – _ela corou novamente – _preciso estar bonita... – _ela sussurrou o ultimo comentário.

-_Não precisa... Você sempre é linda Hinata-sama – _Neji falou indiferente. Alguém esbarrou nele e ele viu Tenten passando apressadamente pelos dois.

-_Arigatou Neji-nii-san... – _Hinata respondeu corada – _você não deveria ver como a Tenten-san está?_

_-Não... –_ ele voltou os olhos para a prima – _afinal eu sou um cabeça de parafuso..._

_-? – _Hinata ficou olhando para o primo irritado seguir para o dojo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que você quer? –_ Gaara falou antes que uma loira chegasse a dez metros dele. Ela parou e depois seguiu chegando mais perto. Jogou um bentou na frente dele.

-_A mandona disse pra te entregar – _Ino disse com a cara fechada.

-_Não quero – _ele resmungou sem tirar os olhos do céu.

-_Porque não?_

_-Porque não... –_ ele repetiu as palavras dela.

-_Porque não, não é resposta! –_ Ino falou irritada.

-_Claro que não... São só duas palavras empregadas corretamente que correspondem a finalidade da sua pergunta – _Gaara falou com um leve sorriso no rosto ao visualizar pelo canto dos olhos a cara da loira por não ter entendido o que ele tinha falado. – _então não tem o que fazer não?_

_-Não..._

_-Porque não vai pra casa? – _Gaara falou após alguns segundos de silencio.

-_Porque não... –_ Ino respondeu. Ele a olhou irritado e ela sorriu – _agora coma..._

_-Não..._

_-Mas que diabos você vai adoecer se não comer! –_ Ino abriu o bentou e colocou na frente dele –_ agora coma!_

_-Não vou comer! –_ retrucou irritado.

-_Vai ou bato em você!_

_-HAI! – _ele pegou o bentou e trouxe para perto de si. E ficou olhando a garota. Ino corou e ficou esperando ele começar a comer. Mas ele não o fez.

CROCK

-_Itai... – _ele choramingou após o cascudo.

-_Coma logo ora!_

_-Não posso – _ele retrucou virando o rosto.

-_Porque? – _a loira franziu o cenho.

-_Porque – _ele corou um pouco e virou mais ainda o rosto – _não consigo... – _disse por fim.

-_Como não consegue? É só comer! –_ Ino se irritou mesmo achando lindo o rosto corado dele (Gaara: ah eu sou lindo e perfeito! Suigetsu: um humilde... Gaara: humildade é pra qm precisa... Uma pessoa feito eu não precisa disso... Top: modestia mandou lembranças... Gaara: não preciso me sentir pequeno... Ed: QUEM É PEQUENO? – e pula em Gaara – Suigetsu: de onde ele aparece hein? Top: deve ser fácil se locomover já que é tão... – o autor pausa ao ver que Ed o fita com um olhar maquiavélico – não grande... – e Ed volta a bater em Gaara – Suigetsu: boaa... Top: sou esperto #;D#).

-_Eu não... Consigo erguer os hachis com a mão esquerda – _disse por fim extremamente corado e depois de uns segundos de silencio. (Top: se vc é o cara como não consegue comer com a mão esquerda... Gaara: não enche... #¬¬#).

-_Ah... – _Ino corou um pouco por estar sendo tão chata – _então passa pra cá – _ela pegou os hachis e o bentou e colocou uma boa porção de comida na boca dele. Ele engoliu quase engasgando.

-_O que está fazendo mulher?_

_-Já disse pra me chamar pelo meu nome seu guaxinim... – _ela colocou outra porção na boca dele – _a mandona me fez prometer que iria fazer você comer... Então..._

E ela ficou dando comida na boca dele. Até que finalmente quando acabou os dois ficaram se encarando. Ino estendeu a mão e pegou um pequeno arroz perto da boca de Gaara e comeu. Ele enrubesceu.

-_Eu... – _ele começou – _Arigatou... – _falou totalmente vermelho.

-_Ah... Não de que... – _Ino respondeu sem jeito. Os dois se fitaram e os rostos começaram a se aproximar. Ela fechou os olhos e foi seguida por ele.

KISSU – os lábios dos dois se tocaram. (Gaara: NANI? – e desmaia – Suigetsu: foi emoção demais para o coitadinho... Top: ele é tão inocente...) Quando a língua dele pediu permissão pra entrar.

ESTIBAM

-_Porque o Gaara-sensei está atacando a garota! – _Matsuri disse pulando em cima de Gaara após a voadora.

-_VOCÊ! – _Ino apontou irritada para ela.

-_O que foi? – _Matsuri falou no pescoço de Gaara.

-_Sai pra lá Matsuri... –_ Gaara tentou empurra-la, mas ela apertou mais ainda o abraço. – _Ino eu..._

_-Não precisa dizer nada! Fique com sua Matsuri-chan! –_ ela exclamou vermelha de raiva e sentindo que os olhos iriam lhe trair ao revelar lagrimas. Ela virou-se e foi embora.

-_A garota estava te chateando Gaara-sensei?_

_-AFF! – _Gaara gritou após desistir de arrancar Matsuri do pescoço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_CHEGAMOS! – _Karin gritou ao ver o portão de Konoha –_ agora aonde está o Sasuke-kun?_

_-Não faço a mínima idéia... – _Suigetsu resmungou bebendo seu copinho de água com canudo. – _mas aquele emo enrustido deve aparecer..._

BAM

-_Sasuke-kun não é emo! –_ Karin resmungou.

-_Karin menos... Não queremos chamar atenção..._

_-Lá está ele! – _ela exclamou feliz ao ver o garoto de cabelos negros e olhos cor de ônix – _SASUKE-KUN – _ela pulou no pescoço dele.

-_Yo – _Suigetsu falou ao lado de Juugo vendo o líder –_ encontramos eles..._

_-Yosh... Vamos partir hoje a noite – _Sasuke falou após um longo silencio em que fitava seus companheiros.

**N/A: sobre a aparição do Hatori, Ayame e Shigure de Fruits Basket, a Prisma159 pediu e eu os coloquei por isso volto a dizer, se qusierem q um personagem de anime apareça aqui é só pedirem... se eu conhecer eu prometo colocar...**

**Outra coisa... POR FAVOR LEITORES MUDOS... MANDEM REVIEW... eu sei q vcs existem afinal vcs adicionam a fic nos favorites/ alerts e eu recebo um e-mail qndo isso acontece... ou seja POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS SIM? E qm jah manda review... continuem mandando ok? Eh isso... Suigetsu vai falar alguma coisa?**

**Suigetsu: qro mais limonada...  
****Top: AFF! – CROCK – algo serio...**

**Suigetsu: Itai... Não... Só pedir pra q mandem os seus preciosos reviews...**

**Top: muito bem... Gaara?**

**Gaara: mandem review pra esse idiota!**

**Top: #¬¬# qm eh idiota seu pequeno guaxinim...**

**Ed: QUEM É PEQUENO QUE NEM UM GUAXINIM?**

**Top: ELE! – aponta pra Gaara.**

**Ed: ah tah... Mandem review pra nosso qrido autor..**

**Top: #--'# se ele não fosse louco daria um bom contra-regra... Bem eh isso ateh amanha e mandem reviews ok?**


	18. A Escolha de Sakura

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações e me mandou um resumo #;D# ela agora é a madrinha da fic**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Reposta aos reviews:**

**s2Aninhocas2: #O.O# vc eh bem volúvel neah? Uma hora pedindo pra tayuyashika e outra pra temashika... bem possso garantir que o shika vai apanhar ndependente de qm ele fique... **

**Uchiha-Ron: nhááá... Jirajira ruleia... pena q ele vai demorar pra voltar jah q estamos entrando num clímax da fic... então por enqnto tio jirajira vai ficar meio ausente... vou pensar nesse caso... o Kakuzu eh o cara mais num qro outro ladrão alem do Suigetsu aui n... Suigetsu: HEY! Já disse q num toubei! Top: ok Ryoga... review#2: certo certo chegou a tempo seu review pra eu colocar a U-chan!**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah tudo bem.. jah tou acostumado... vai sim hinata fica linda de todo jeito ela eh tão kawaiii Gaara: num começa vai... Top: aff q stress... o Gaara gostou... Gaara: n gostei n seu nojento... Top: mas vc ficou calado na hora... qm cala concente!**

**Danipj: #\o/# EHHHHH MINHA DENUNCIA FUNCIONOU! Suigetsu: #O.O# denuncia... eu disse q ce tava forçando a barra! Gaara: mas no final funcionou ñ? Top: nehh... ok eu coloco... mas soh se vc continuar a mandar reviews... Gaara: chantagista Top: eu soh tou sendo persuasivo... ah coitada dela, ela eh um peh no saco mas manda-la pra tailândia no ônibus do orochi eh malvadeza demais... NÃÂÃOOOO tem q continuar a mandar review! #U.U# plizzzzzzzzzzz Suigetsu: hahahaha num adiantou de nada no final... Top: #¬¬# coloco sim Suigetsu: sai pra lah num tem o q assumir aqui naum! Top: VAI ASSUME LOGO! Suigetsu: sai sai! Gaara: ce gosta do Sai? #XD# Top: hummm Suigetsu: aff tah eu gosto da Karin! FELIZES Top e Gaara: MUITO! Top: olha Gaara estão simpatizando com vc... Gaara: FINALMENTE Suigetsu: n gostei dela... Top: nada de soh no cap 20! Mande review sempre nem q seja soh pra xingar o Suigetsu! Suigetsu: HEY!**

**Prisma159: hsuishuihsuiuih rainha do deserto Gaara: HAHAHAHA! SEM GRAÇA #¬¬# Top: mas foi engraçado... Bem nem tanto... recebi sim a resposta e obrigado pela ajuda na idéia da nova fic... neeh ficam arrumando um motivo idiota pra brigarem... Ah eu sei que o Aya-chan eh homem, mas o chan combina com ele... Suigetsu: q nada o Kakuzu ruleia e mostra como se deve se comportar Top: eh... #--'# ele as vezes exagera acho... Suigetsu: e nada Kakuzu rules! Top: tabom... acho q ele iria morrer se não tivesse prometido q naum ia haver mortes... mas ele vai chegar bem perto... ah eu ia gostar q ele fosse diretor... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #8D# mulheres unidas são perigosas... eu num tou dizendo o Gaara eh soh arranque... Gaara: sai dae eu sou fodastico #\o/# Top: tah mais pra cavalo paraguaio (cavalo q arranca na frente e cansa no fim perdendo a corrida) Gara: #¬¬# Top: ah vc merece ser a madrinha jah q vem me ajudando tanto... review#2: q bom q vc contribui contra a poluição! Suigetsu: vc eh um tipo daqles caras do greenpeace eh? Top: não, mas como num sou contra corrupção, racismo ou qualquer coisa dessas q vendem muito sou contra a poluição! Suigetsu: vc eh RACISTA Top: não longe disso, soh acho q as campanhas contra o racismo são mto escandalosas e elas geram segregação de raças e assim mais racismo... Suigetsu: ... Nani? Gaara: eh um bom argumento... Top: ainda bem q soh tem um burro aqui... sim ela vai aparecer nesse cap!**

**B1ker4: Gaara: como num eh? Vc tentou roubar minha cocai... minha areia bem legal e ahhh – o montinho nele... – Top: ah isso eh tão desistressante! Suigetsu: bem legal... Gaara: #¬¬# seu malditos... Top: eh os caps estão saindo rápidos ultimamente... são alcoólatras mesmo... mande mais review e sinta feliz!**

**Loli.Potter: vai sim vc vera nesse cap! Nossa vc se empolga mesmo qndo o assunto eh narusaku hein? Suigetsu: claro vê a dancinha bizarra dela... Gaara: #--'# Top: bem continue acompanhando e mandando review**

**Phblood: tudo tudo beleza... – cochico - quem eh esse mermo? Gaara cochica: eh o cara q mandou review no primero cap e apareceu uma outra vez aih... Top: ahh certo... Bem eae como vc tah – disfarçando os cochichos – ah tah explicado agora... espero q agora vc acompanhe a fic de perto e mande review... Suigetsu: ele acabou de dizer isso dãã Top: nhá... ce viu Gaara as pessoas tão com pena de vc... Gaara: UEBA #\o/# meu sangue dah audiência e as pessoas me amam... Top: se empolgou... ok vou manerar com ele... ah sobre o Ed... – se vira e vê ele dormindo – ele esta em fase de treinamento... #8D#**

**Gabriores-kun – PARABENS PRA VC!! – e todo o resto da musiquinha – Suigetsu: #O.O# q parabéns fubeca.. Top: tou com preguiça... Bem esse cap seria pra vc, mas como sei q vc adora narusaku achei melhor não dedicar este e sim o próximo porq se dedicasse este para vc seria um presente de grego... mas o prox eh pra vc... e ah seu Inner esta com serio problemas de ego... parabéns ae cara e muitas felicidades espero q goste desse cap apesar de q soh o próximo será pra vc...**

**Antes do cap... eu sei q ñ devia falar, mas bem... esse cap vai ter bastante SasuSaku e com uma grande surpresa no final, então aos NaruSaku não desistam e aos SasuSaku não se empolguem.. E o mais importante para os dois NÃO DESISTAM DA FIC OK? E se quiserem me matar ou me estrangular... eh soh mandar um review fazendo isso...**

**#XD# e bem aih o cap...**

**Capitulo 17 – A Escolha de Sakura**

-_Sabe... Bem que a gente podia ficar uns tempos por aqui... – _Suigetsu comentou saindo de uma lanchonete com um milkshake – _sabe quanto tempo eu não tomo um milkshake decente?_

BAM

Karin deu um murro nele que fez seu milkshake voar. Suigetsu já tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando Juugo pegou o milkshake e entregou para ele.

-_Se o Sasuke-kun quer que partamos hoje... Nós vamos partir hoje! E não tou nem aí pros seus milkshakes! – _ela exclamou irritada por Sasuke ter abandonado eles – _cadê o Sasuke-kun?_

_-Hunf va... –_ Suigetsu começou a resmungar quando uma mão tampou sua boca. – _nani?_

_-Não vai querer que ela derrube seu milkshake de novo ou vai? – _Juugo falou calmamente. Suigetsu olhou para garota com o canto dos olhos e depois se e encolheu para aproveitar melhor o milkshake (Gaara: covarde... Suigetsu: #Y.Y# é porq vc num sabe o q eh passar quase dois meses sem milkshake... Top: eh... coitado dele #Y.Y# vc eh um sem coração! Ed: seu insensível! #Y.Y# Gaara: aff #¬¬'#).

-_Qual foi a hora mesmo que ele marcou com a gente? – _Karin repetiu pela sétima vez naquele inicio de noite.

-_As nove horas... – _Juugo falou calmamente – _eu me pergunto se o Kimimaro ainda está aturando a Tayuya..._

_-Esta com ciúmes do seu Kimimaro-kun? – _Karin desdenho com cara de safada.

-_Claro que não – _Juugo respondeu tranqüilo – _só quero saber se ela continua a mesma... Ela é má companhia para o Kimimaro afinal..._

_-Vou comprar outro! Me empresta dinheiro Juugo! – _Suigetsu disse se levantando. Juugo o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada e depois de alguns minutos se encarando ele se coçou e entregou o dinheiro para Suigetsu.

-_Porque você empresta dinheiro pra ele? – _Karin falou após Suigetsu entrar na loja de fast food.

-_Porque ele paga – _disse olhando serio para Karin que sorriu sem jeito - _e com juros..._

_-Ah... Dia lindo hoje não? Será que chove? – _disse olhando para o céu tentando mudar de assunto.

-_Espero que não... – _Juugo respondeu irritado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sasuke-kun? – _Sakura falou voltando do mercadinho com as compras do jantar. Ela falou ao ver um vulto de cabelos negros virando na esquina da casa de Sasuke. – _acho que foi só impressão minha..._

Ela continuou seu caminho e parou em frente a casa silenciosa do moreno. Ficou a fitando por um tempo até que viu uma luz ser acessa no segundo andar.

-_Ele está em casa? – _ela falou para si mesma e viu o vulto mexer em algumas coisas e rapidamente apagou a luz – _o que será que ele esta fazendo?_

A garota indagou e viu um garoto sair pela frente da casa e seguir pelo caminho contrario do que ela estava.

-_Pra onde será que ele vai? – _disse já seguindo ele – _ah não deve fazer mal dá uma olhadinha... E mamãe não foi se importar se eu atrasar – _falou para si mesma depositando as compras no portão da casa de Sasuke.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Tá certo Kiba eu já te perdoei! –_ Tsuki falou após Kiba se desculpar pela quinta vez seguida – _agora pode me deixar assistir ao filme em paz?_

_-Oras então porque você continua irritada? – _Kiba retrucou ofendido.

-_Porque você não me deixa ver o filme da nossa reconciliação em paz! – _Tsuki ralhou olhando feio para ele – _agora posso assistir o filme?_

_-Pode assistir essa droga de filme... –_ ele respondeu baixinho.

-_Se é droga porque você está assistindo então? – _ela falou quase gritando fazendo as outras pessoas do cinema mandarem fazer silencio.

-_Porque eu queria ficar com você – _Kiba falou fazendo beicinho, cruzando os braços e virando o rosto corado.

Tsuki ficou olhando para o garoto emburrado. E então pegou o rosto dele com as mãos e o fez se virar para ela.

-_É por isso que gosto de você seu baka-inu que precisa sempre de atenção – _ela falou indo na direção do rosto dele.

KISSU – os lábios se encontraram e eles ficaram se beijando por um longo tempo.

-_Agora fique quieto sim? – _ela resmungou após a sessão de beijos acabar e ela voltar para o filme e a pipoca.

-_Aff... – _Kiba retrucou novamente irritado.

-_Que foi agora? – _ela falou olhando-o sem paciência.

-_Esse filme..._

_-O que tem esse filme? – _Tsuki falou já querendo estrangular o namorado.

-_Ele é chato... Preferia um filme de ação – _ele falou indiferente.

-_Então vá ver sozinho! – _ela o empurrou mas ele puxou os braços dela para si transformando o empurrão num abraço.

-_E é por isso que gosto de você sua baka-neko... Eu tenho que forçar pra você me deixar fazer carinho em você! – _ele resmungou aproximando seus lábios do dela.

PLOFT (onomatopéia de balde na cara, nesse caso um balde de pipoca)

-_DÁ PROS DOIS CALAREM A BOCA AÍ –_ a voz de Anko foi ouvida pelos garotos – _Já não basta ter que ouvir os hum-hum do Kakashi-kun ainda tenho que ouvir vocês atrapalhando o filme? – _ela se sentou e pegou um balde de pipoca do colo de um Kakashi amordaçado.

-_HUM-HUM! –_ Kakashi tentou falar.

-_Quieto aí ou não te solto mais hoje! –_ Anko resmungou.

-_Porque será que os cachorros estão sendo encoleirados? – _Tayuya perguntou a um Kimimaro entediado – _ainda bem que não somos assim né Kimimaro-kun?_

_-É... – _ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do filme romântico.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ótimo! Eu estou bem não estou? O Naruto-kun vai ter que reparar em min... [Você esta linda mulher! E ele já reparou ou esqueceu que ele disse sobre o beijo? Mas eu não me lembro desse beijo... [Mas eu lembro! Ele deu um beijo em você, digo em nós e como eu não vi direito quem era o chutei pra longe... #XD# mas ele parece ter gostado... – Hinata corou imensamente com os pensamentos e a conversa que tinha com sua Inner ao mesmo tempo em que se olhava no espelho. Estava usando um vestido branco até os joelhos bem simples, mas que realçava os seus olhos perolados e seus cabelos negro-azulados (KAWAIII Gaara: menos? Quase nada... Suigetsu: e lá vamos nós... Ed: QUEM É TÃO MENOR QUE QUASE NADA... – e pula em cima de Gaara que arrasta o autor junto. E Ed fica espancando os dois ao mesmo tempo, o autor consegue tempo para falar – Top: SEGURANÇAAAAAA! – e a porta se escancara revelando uma garota baixinha e franzina de cabelos negros e usando um kimono preto com uma espada alva presa o kimono – Top: PAROU! – Ed e Gaara param de se mexer e Suigetsu para de beber sua limonada pelo canudinho (Gaara: rapidinho... ele não vai ao banheiro não? Top: boa pergunta...) Top: quem é você? Garota franzina de cabelos negros: Kuchiki Rukia yoroshiku – ela faz uma reverencia e cutuca a orelha com o dedo mindinho e cara de tédio – porque me chamou? Top: E eu lá te chamei o louca – ESTIBAM – na verdade foi um chute que o autor levou e voou pra longe – Rukia: você gritou segurança... Aff cansei desse emprego temporário... Ô do canudinho tem comida nessa joça? Suigetsu: HAI! Ali na geladeira e na dispensa – Rukia vai pra lá e começa pegar um monte de coisa – mas... São do autor... Rukia: e quem é o autor? Gaara: o q vc chutou... Rukia dá de ombros: ótimo... – e pega um hambúrguer instantâneo da am/pm que vc coloca no microondas por 5min e fica pronto e é uma delicia, depois pega um ovomaltine novinho e começa a comer colocando os pés em cima da mesa – Rukia com a boca cheia: nani? – ao ver os olhares dos outros sobre ela – Top: COMO... VOCÊ... OUSA A MEXER NO MEU HAMBURGUER E NO MEU OVOMALTINE???? – totalmente vermelho de raiva – Rukia: ah foi mal eu não sabia que era seu... eh q vi um camundongo ali morrendo de infarto e preparei isso pra ele... mas como ele morreu e tava pronto aih resolvi não desperdiçar... Gaara: #O.O# ela é pior que o autor... Suigetsu: LOL! Ela é boa! Top: ah se foi isso tudo bem! – sorrindo feliz por sua comida ter quase salvado um rato. TAP (tapa) – Gaara de uma tapa na cabeça do autor – Gaara: VOCÊ ACREDITOU? Top: nani? – coçando a cabeça pelo tapa – Gaara:é lógico q ela tava menti... – ESTIBAM – Rukia: malz eh q vi um mosquito da dengue perto dele... Top: finalmente um segurança útil... #8D# Rukia: #--'# neeh... bem vou ver se salvo mais camundongos... Será que eles gostam de lasanha ao molho branco? Suigetsu puxa Ed pra baixo da mesa: se esconde cara q agora ferrou! Top: será? Rukia: sim ele me disse q sim.. Top: droga... bem vou voltar pra fic.. Suigetsu e Ed: #O.O'''''''''''''#).

TOC TOC (onomatopéia ridícula de barulho de alguém batendo na porta).

-_Hai – _Hinata abre a porta ainda com o vestido e vê sua irmã e primo.

-_Hinata-sama! –_ Neji fala corado.

-_Hai? – _ela falou confusa ao ver a cara de espanto de ambos.

-_Porque você esta tão bonita? – _Hanabi alfineta olhando a irmã – _e porque eles são tão grandes? – _ela aponta para os... Bem os quase melões de Hinata...

Um pouquinho de sangue sai do nariz de Neji e ele se vira e sai correndo do corredor.

-_O que deu no Neji-nii-san? – _Hinata pergunta depois que Hanabi fecha a porta do quarto e o tranca para ela tirar o vestido.

-_Não sei... Mas ele está esquisito não? – _Hanabi comenta batendo as pernas sentada na cama da irmã – _então porque estava vestida assim?_

_-Eu estava vendo como fiquei – _Hinata diz de costas sem querer encarar a irmã.

-_E pra que estava fazendo isso?_

_-Ora pra ver se ficou bom – _Hinata disse terminando de colocar uma blusa e um short.

-_E pra quem você quer que fique bom?_

_-Pro Naruto-k... NINGUEM! – _Hinata corou furiosamente ao ver o sorrisinho cínico no rosto da irmã – _não conte pro papai! Não conte pro papai!_

_-Não se preocupe... –_ Hanabi falou sorrindo – _se você também não contar sobre Ko-kun... E ah... Eu vou com você amanhã tenho certeza que ele vai estar lá e provavelmente muito saidinho por causa do sakê – _Hanabi falou com uma têmpora em sua testa pulsando – _por isso é bom estar lá pra aplicar um corretivo nele..._

_-Hai... – _Hinata olhou para a irmãzinha que parecia tão decidida, queria ter só um pingo da coragem dela.

-_Eu acho que vai ser impossível ele não te notar... – _Hanabi comentou na escada fazendo Hinata quase tropeçar – _agora vamos logo ou papai vai suspeitar de algo..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Droga onde o Teme se meteu afinal? – _Naruto falou para si mesmo depois de sair do fliperama onde normalmente Sasuke ia – _eu tinha certeza de que ele estaria aqui..._

Então ele vê o vulto de cabelos negros passar por ele rapidamente.

-_Teme! Ou será que não? – _Naruto falou olhando para onde o vulto passara. –_ Bem vou seguir ele e..._

_-AHH SUA LOUCA! – _ele ouviu uma voz conhecida – _sai daqui!_

E Shikamaru apareceu correndo de uma loira com facas. E trombou com Naruto fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

-_Shikamaru? – _o loiro perguntou confuso.

_-Naruto? – _ele repetiu a pergunta do outro então se lembrou do motivo de ter trombado – _CORRE!_

E Shikamaru puxou a mão de Naruto e os dois correram assustadoramente rápido para longe da casa do moreno.

-_Porque... Estamos... Fugindo? – _Naruto ofegou quando eles pararam em uma ruela escura e estranha.

-_Louca... Problemática... Com... Facas... – _Shikamaru ofegou nervoso e suando frio – _gomen..._

_-Ah não foi nada... Hum... Você vai amanhã não? – _ele falou colocando as mãos na cabeça enquanto os dois seguiam para fora da ruela e entravam numa rua movimentada.

-_Pra que?_

_-MEU ANIVERSARIO! – _Naruto gritou ao ver a cara de indiferente de Shikamaru.

-_Yare Yare... Não grite seu problemático... – _Ele desentupiu o ouvido com o mindinho.

-_Então... Então... – _Naruto falou juntando as mãos ansioso.

-_Nani?_

_-Qual o presente? – _o loiro disse por fim com uma grande excitação.

-_Presente... Oh droga eu não comprei nada... – _Shikamaru deu uma tapa na propria testa – _mas não tem como lembrar do que tenho de fazer com a louca e a problemática no meu pé todo dia..._

_-Hunf – _Naruto resmungo cruzando os braços emburrado – _sem presente..._

_-Já sei! – _Shikamaru deu um murrinho na mão – _que tal eu pagar "tudo o que puder comer" no Ichiraku?_

_-Serio? – _Naruto falou com os olhos brilhando.

-_Claro se você achar que é um bom presente... – _Shikamaru disse sorrindo sem jeito – _eu também não jantei afinal..._

_-YOSH! PRA ICHIRAKU DATTEBBAYO! – _Naruto falou ignorando as ultimas palavras do amigo e esquecendo o que estava fazendo antes de encontrar com ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Pode sair daí... – _Sasuke falou parando numa esquina a duas quadras do local onde havia marcados com o companheiros de time.

Sakura corou furiosamente e saiu de trás de um poste de onde se escondia. Sasuke arregalou os olhos ao notar os cabelos róseos do perseguidor e os olhos cor de esmeralda, então ele deu um pequeno sorrisinho.

-_Ah é você Sakura... O que está fazendo? – _Sasuke falou gentilmente assustando ela.

-_Sasuke-kun? Eu... Gomen – _ela abaixou-se numa reverencia – _não queria segui-lo, mas... Achei que tinha algo errado... Você sair por aí numa terça à noite..._

_-Ah... Hoje é terça? –_ Sasuke coçou a cabeça e deu um sorriso gentil fazendo Sakura bufar de calor pelo sangue que agora corria pelo seu rosto fazendo-a corar muito.

-_Sasuke-kun..._

_-Hai? – _ele perguntou vendo ela olhar tímida e ele se aproximou dela fazendo-os ficar a menos de um metro um do outro.

-_Você..._

_-Sakura... Eu tenho que contar algo pra você – _Sasuke mudou do sorriso gentil para uma expressão séria a garota pareceu entender e se endireitou.

-_Nani? – _ela perguntou olhando o chão, mas ele levantou o rosto dela com a mão no queixo dela.

-_Eu... Estou partindo – _ele falou após minutos encarando aqueles olhos esmeraldas. (Gaara: que clichê Rukia com a boca cheia de comida: thotaumentchi (totalmente) Top: aff quietos aih que tou tentando provocar um clímax... PÁÁ – a porta se escancara fazendo todo mundo se levantar assustado e Ed acordar de seu soninho com o rosto marcado, um jovem casal entra trazendo uns bentous... – a garota fala: SEU OKONOMIYAKI ESTA AQUI! – ela tinha espátula gigante presa as costas – AKANE-SAN? VOCÊ ESTA AQUI? Top: acabou o respeito! QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI E QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? Garota: sou a Ukyo do U-chan's... Alguém pediu um okonomiyaki aqui... Rukia engolindo o que comia: fui eu #o/# Ukyo: aqui está e o dinheiro? Rukia: eh com ele ali ô – e aponta pro autor Ukyo estende a mão pro autor – Top: nani? AFF #¬¬# - e entrega o dinheiro – garoto AKANE-SANNNN – CROCK – Ukyo: cale a boca Ryoga sim? Já disse que ela não está aqui! Ryoga: mas eu tenho certeza que é o caminho certo! Ukyo: por acaso ela mora na casa do Ran-chan! E eu sei onde é a casa do Ran-chan! Ryoga: Ranma Kisama... Top: mas um louco... Soh q faltava... Suigetsu: vcs são namorados? – os dois coram e Ryoga começa a tocar o dedo na parede fazendo buracos nela – Top: HEY MINHA PAREDE... Ryoga: ela é só uma amiga e...Ukyo: não fale besteiras... – BAM murro na cara do autor Ukyo: ele só o meu entregador... Mas como se perde eu venho junto... Ryoga: eh... Suigetsu: pois pra min parecem um casal... – e dá de ombros se voltando para sua limonada – Top: aff³³ #¬¬# Já receberam o dinheiro não? AGORA SAIAM! E indica a porta Ryoga: gomen... – ele faz uma reverencia – eu já vou... – e sai andando e abre a porta do banheiro – Ryoga: cadê a saída? – e vai ate a porta da dispensa fazendo gotas surgirem na cabeça de todo mundo. – ah então é aqui! – e abre a porta da geladeira fazendo alguns caírem no chão (tipo quando a pessoa cai no chão de decepção porque a gota seria grande demais) – já sei é aqui! – e vai pra baixo da mesa – Ukyo: RYOGA! IKISOU TEMOS MAIS UMA ENTREGA PRA HOJE! Ryoga: HAI! – Ukyo pega a mão dele para guia-lo para fora – Suigetsu: afinal são um casal... – TOC TOC – algm bate na porta antes que Ukyo e Ryoga saíssem... O autor jah muito put# da vida vai abrir a porta e dá de cara com uma garota de cabelos negros em tranças e expressão vazia e cara de assassina silenciosa – garota: Sou Hanajima yoroshiku – e faz uma reverencia – quem pediu pela massagem com ondas? Rukia: eu #o/# - e Hanajima começa a fazer massagens nela – Rukia: oe chibi-chan! – ela fala pra Ed – Ed: QUEM É... – CROCK – Rukia: não grite... massageie meus pés! – e ele faz isso prontamente... – Top: ISSO VIROU A CASA DA MÃE JOANA FOI? Suigetsu: eu avisei... Gaara: qm mandou ser sem moral... Top: #¬¬# Não estão ajudando! E não mexa na minha geladeira! – Ryoga abre a geladeira novamente tentando encontrar a saída TOC TOC – o autor abre a porta pronto pra matar o individuo que batia nela quando vê seu ídolo ali na sua frente – Top: ROY! CORONEL ROY MUSTANG! – o homem de cabelos negros sorrir e entra – Ed: o que está fazendo aqui? – Apontando o dedo ameaçadoramente pra ele – Roy: ora preciso ter de volta meu melhor alquimista pra alguns serviços que só ele pode fazer... Ed com os olhos brilhando: serio? Hanajima: quer que eu use as ondas para fazer ele voltar a fazer a massagem? Rukia: nháá... claro! – e ela solta uma rajada de ondas em Ed... – Top: AH SOCORRO!! Gaara: eu não quero mais trabalhar aqui! Suigetsu: vou pegar mais limonada! Isso esta ficando cada vez melhor! Top: porq naum posso continuar com minha cena romântica? Roy: você é muito bonita sabia? – dando uma piscada pra Hanajima que ergue uma sobrancelha e se prepara para atacar ele com suas ondas – Rukia: massagem! Hanajima: você sabe que é caro não? Rukia: ele quem paga – e aponta pro autor – Top: #T.T# qro a minha mãe! Gaara: sai pra lá eu lah tenho cara de saída? – empurrando Ryoga que procurava algo nele – Suigetsu: mais um sim? Ukyo: saindo um okonomiyaki com peixe! Rukia: também quero mais um! Ukyo: HAI! Top: #T.T²²²# MEU DINHEIRO... Ed recuperado depois das ondas: então coronel o que quer que eu faça pra vc? Roy olhando ele fazer a massagem nos pés de Rukia: ah eh uma tarefa importantíssima... Ed com os olhos brilhando intensamente: que seria? Roy: precisamos de um salva vidas para o aquário novo do meu escritório... - #--'# gota geral – Ed: QUEM É SALVA-VIDAS DE AQUARIO SEU MALDITO! Top: meu studio! Suigetsu: MINHAS LIMONADAS! Ukyo vermelha: Ryoga-kun agora não – ele procurava no bolso dela a saída... – Ryoga: onde esta a saída? Roy ignorando Ed com o pe na cara dele: tem certeza q não quer sair comigo? Hanajima: eu vou usar as ondas... Rukia: MASSAGEM – PÁÁÁ – aporta se escancara revelando duas loiras. Uma com uma arma apontada pra cabeça de Roy e a outra cheia de chaves na mão olhando malignamente para Ed – Winly: então só ia ficar com os amigos hein? E essas três MORENAS QUEM SÃO? – apontando pra Ed que voltara a fazer massagem nos pés de Rukia – Ed: eu... Roy: Riza... O q faz... – um tiro passa raspando por ele – Riza: vamos coronel temos que conversar... Roy: SOCORRRO!!!! Ed: NÃO WINLY ISSO É ENGANO EU... – os dois foram arrastados para fora a força – Ryoga: SAIDA! – e puxa Ukyo que sai pegando a carteira do autor – Top: MINHA CARTEIRA! MEUS DOCUMENTOS – Hanajima a segue – Hanajima: Meu pagamento... – ela fala calmamente – Rukia: MINHA MASSAGEM! MEUS OKONOMIYAKI! – e sai pela porta – Top: TRANCA RAPIDO ANTES QUE VOLTEM! – e Gaara o faz depois olham ao redor e vêem tudo destruído... Top: vcs vão arrumar! AGORA – eles o olham assustado e começam a fazer – Top: OTIMO! AGORA VAMOS A FIC!).

Sakura o fitou silenciosamente tentando entender o que ele falara, mas não fazia sentido. Partir... Mas ele acabara de voltar...

-_Partir... – _ela balbuciou nervosa.

-_É... – _Sasuke falou fitando mais ainda aquelas orbes verdes – _preciso concluir o que comecei... O motivo por ter ido atrás de Orochimaru... Tenho que completar minha vingança..._

_-Mas Sasuke-kun... – _Sakura falou nervosa com o que estava escutando e com a presença dos penetrantes olhos cor de ônix em cima de si e tão perto – _como... Você não conseguirá achá-lo tão fácil..._

_-Eu sei... Por isso estive a espera deles... – _Sasuke falou mostrando um grupo de três pessoas a frente de um fast food a duas quadras do local onde estavam – _eles finalmente chegaram com a localização dele... Preciso partir Sakura..._

_-Mas... Eu não quero que vá – _ela falou olhando para o chão –_ eu... Eu... Gosto... Não! Ai Shiteru Sasuke-kun! – _ela falou decidida encarando os olhos dele. Sasuke ficou fitando os orbes verde esmeraldas que transmitiam uma forte decisão.

-_Você continua irritante – _e ele se aproximou dela. Os olhos dela se fecharam e os dele também.

KISSU – os lábios se tocaram e lentamente ela abriu a boca para deixar a língua dele explorá-la. O beijo foi longo e apaixonado e por fim os dois se separaram.

Ficaram se encarando silenciosamente. Sakura sentia seu coração pulsar aceleradamente, parecia que ele ia pular pra fora de seu peito e por isso ela colocou as mãos no peito.

-_Não vá... – _ela falou quebrando o silencio.

-_Eu tenho que ir... Mas não quero me separar de você – _ele falou sério – _me encontre daqui à uma hora na linha do trem que fica a cinco quadras daqui... – _ele apontou para alem do fast food. – _eu te esperarei caso decida ir comigo... Ai Shiteru..._

E ele se virou e foi embora. Sakura ficou segurando o peito e então uma idéia se apossou de si. Fugir com Sasuke. Era o que sempre desejara.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então Gaara-sensei não vai comer? – _Matsuri falou a mesa. Só ela e Gaara estavam sentados a mesa que tinha velas e parecia ter sido arrumada especialmente para os dois. Ino estava sentada no sofá irritada e comendo seu próprio jantar.

-_Hunf - _Gaara resmungou e se levantou carregando seu prato consigo –_ não me siga! – _ele falou ao ver Matsuri fazendo menção de se levantar – _por favor..._

Matsuri sentou-se decepcionada e após ver o olhar serio e suplicante que aqueles olhos azul-esverdeados emanavam ela se levantou e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

-_Gomen – _Gaara falou serio vendo a garota subir.

O ruivo saiu andando com o prato na mão e foi até a sala onde encontrou uma loira emburrada comendo sorvete direto do pote e vendo a um programa qualquer na tv.

-_Posso sentar? –_ ele perguntou gentilmente.

-_Hunf – _ela resmungou engolindo uma quantidade enorme de sorvete.

-_Acho que isso é um sim – _ele tentou sorrir gentilmente – _eu tenho que agradecer por hoje..._

_-Já agradeceu! –_ ela o cortou e colocou outra porção de sorvete na boca – _o que quer guaxinim?_

_-Ah... Sabe... Eu não consigo comer... – _o ruivo falou sem jeito – _poderia me ajudar?_

_-Onde está sua Matsuri? – _a loira desdenhou virando-se para ele pela primeira vez e ele percebeu que o rosto dela estava todo melado de sorvete. Ele passou o dedo no canto do lábio dela fazendo-a corar e depois chupou o dedo. – _o que está fazendo?_

_-Provando o sorvete – _ele respondeu com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – _então vai me ajudar?_

_-Hunf... – _ela pegou a colher no canto do prato e começou a enfiar a comida na boca de Gaara sem dar tempo para ele retrucar alguma coisa, quando acabou o prato viu ele fazer uma cara desaprovação – _nani?_

_-Esse é o sorvete que estava fechado? – _ele perguntou serio com uma sobrancelhada arqueada.

-_E se for? – _ela desdenhou fitando aquele ruivo arrogante.

-_Então deveria parar de comer assim..._

_-Nande?_

_-Porque senão vai ficar parecendo uma porquinha... –_ ele sorriu e ela corou furiosamente irritada já tinha o punho levantado – _mas não posso negar que você é uma porquinha linda toda lambuzada de sorvete..._

Ela abaixou o braço com o rosto pegando fogo e viu Gaara tentar esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Ino foi se aproximando dele e o viu fechar os olhos. Ela se inclinou para frente e também fechou os olhos.

KISSU – os lábios se tocaram e dessa vez ela sentiu ele abrir a boca para deixar que ela a sentisse. Ela adentrou com prazer e sentiu um gosto de curry (o jantar dele) e um pouco de morango. Gaara só pode sentir o gosto do sorvete de morango enquanto eles aprofundavam o beijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Arigatou Shikamaru... – _Naruto agradeceu acariciando a barriga quando os dois voltavam pelas ruas – _foi o melhor presente que já recebi..._

_-Ainda bem que gostou, pois meu dinheiro foi pro brejo... – _Shikamaru falou sacudindo a carteira bem mais leve e depois sorriu para o loiro – _bem acho que já posso voltar... A problemática já deve ter sumido..._

_-Também acho... Bem boa sorte mesmo assim... – _Naruto se despediu de Shikamaru e seguiu para sua casa quando viu um vulto de cabelos róseos passarem por ele. – _Sakura-chan?_

Ele disse já a seguindo. Ela corria apressadamente e Naruto apertou o passo para conseguir chegar até ela.

-_Com certeza é ela! – _o loiro exclamou ao passarem por um fast food que fez a luz incidir sobre aqueles cabelos róseos. –_ droga ela esta bem veloz..._

Naruto apertou o passo o mais forte que pode e quando eles estavam prestes a cruzar a linha do trem ele agarrou o braço da garota.

-_Sakura-chan aonde vai? –_ Naruto falou sério e preocupado.

-_N-Naru-ruto? – _ela gaguejou ao ver aqueles orbes azuis sobre si. Era a ultima coisa que queria ver. Sabia disso e foi com receio que sentiu suas pernas tremerem ao encarar ele. – _porque me seguiu?_

_-Oras... O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite e aonde vai? – _Naruto ignorou a pergunta dela e ficou confuso pela garota não o encará-lo como sempre fazia, os orbes verde esmeraldas dela estavam olhando para o chão como se ela estivesse nervosa – _o que houve porque está nervosa?_

_-Dobe? – _Sasuke falou saindo das sombras do outro lado da linha do trem, fazendo os dois se virarem para ele

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Droga porque o Sasuke-kun quer que fiquemos aqui? – _Karin resmungou pra Juugo, os dois estavam a uma distancia considerável da linha de trem aguardando sentados num ponto de ônibus – _eu vou lá ver se ele esta bem..._

_-Não vai não... – _Juugo a segurou pelo braço – _ouviu as ordens do Sasuke... Fiquem aqui e esperem..._

_-Mas..._

_-Nada de mas... As ordens são claras – _Juugo a cortou serio e a puxou fazendo-a sentar novamente.

-_Então porque o Suigetsu não está aqui? – _Karin retrucou cruzando os braços emburrada.

-_Porque ele pediu pra ir no banheiro e comprar um ultimo milkshake... – _Juugo respondeu indiferente avaliando as estrelas.

-_Hunf! – _Karin resmungou mais irritada ainda.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

TOC TOC (onomatopéia ridícula...)

Shizune foi correndo abrir a porta assim que ouviu alguém bater nela.

-_Iruka-kun! – _ela sorriu timidamente ao ver que ele trazia rosas.

-_Shizune-chan você esta linda – _Iruka falou adentrando na casa dela quando ela deu passagem. Após entregar as rosas brancas para ela ficou admirando o corpo da jovem que estava envolvido por um vestido negro.

-_Arigatou... – _Shizune depositou as rosas num jarro de água previamente preparado e levou o jarro para o centro de uma mesa no meio da sala do apartamento. – _você também – _ela sussurrou fazendo ele retribuir com um sorriso gentil e se virar para a mesa que estava bastante arrumada.

-_Oh... Está perfeito... – _ele comentou quando ela voltou da cozinha com uma travessa e ao abrir revelou uma grande porção de espaguete – _Shizune-chan você é... Tão perfeita..._

_-Não fale isso golfinho-kun... – _Shizune corou sem jeito e começou a servir o prato dele. Ela se desequilibrou e caiu por cima dele, mas precisamente no colo.

Os dois coraram imensamente mais ficaram se fitando.

KISSU – os lábios se encontraram timidamente. Então a paixão que ardia dentro de ambos começou a se expressar pelas suas bocas.

-_Acho que o jantar fica pra depois – _Iruka comentou entre os beijos quando Shizune desabotoou sua camisa.

-_Hai – _ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Teme? – _Naruto olhou confuso para Sasuke – _o que faz aqui? Ah foi uma boa te encontrar... Amanhã na minha casa... Minha festa de aniversario se não aparecer eu te mato hein? – _o loiro ergue o punho desafiadoramente para o moreno que respondeu com um olhar triste. Sakura baixou a cabeça – _nani?_

_-Você se decidiu Sakura? – _Sasuke falou ignorando o que Naruto falara.

-_Eu... – _Sakura estava decidida, até o momento em que Naruto aparecera. Ela sabia de quem gostava. Era de Sasuke... Mas o que eram aqueles sentimentos estranhos que sentia por Naruto. Ela queria descobrir isso. E abandoná-lo... Sua cabeça mandava fazer isso, afinal estaria fazendo isso por Sasuke... Seu grande amor... Mas seu coração dizia outra coisa... Não era certo abandonar Naruto... Mas porque não? Essa duvida a atormentava.

-_Decidir o que? O que está aprontando Teme? – _Naruto falou entre os dentes.

-_Não se intrometa Dobe... – _o moreno retrucou secamente – _é melhor não... Não de novo..._

_-Do que está falando? O que diabos está acontecendo... –_ o loiro começou a se irritar.

-_Eu estou partindo... Vou encontrar Itachi – _Sasuke falou encarando os orbes azuis de Naruto. Os olhos do loiro fraquejaram por um momento.

-_HAHAHAH – _Naruto abriu um largo sorriso – _quase me pegou Teme... Mas não vou cair nessa..._

_-Não é piada _­– Sakura interrompeu séria fazendo Naruto congelou estático ao lado dela.

-_Então... Você vai partir com ele? – _o loiro falou quebrando o silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Droga... Porque os banheiros nunca estão limpos a noite? – _Suigetsu reclamava tomando seu milkshake e caminhando para os trilhos do trem quando viu três vultos próximos do mesmo. – _Quem são? – _ele sacou a espada e foi correndo silenciosamente.

Suigetsu se aproximou do casal que estava de frente para Sasuke silenciosamente e ficou fitando a cena.

-_Eu... – _a garota de cabelos róseos falou de cabeça baixa.

-_TEME! – _o loiro fechou o punho e se pulou para cima do moreno. Suigetsu foi mas rápido e bateu com o cabo da espada no pescoço dele fazendo-o cair desacordado.

-_NARUTO! – _Sakura gritou ao ver o loiro tombar.

-_Com problemas Sasuke? –_ Suigetsu disse sorrindo ao pular para o lado do moreno e deixar Naruto caído a pouco mais de meio metro dos trilhos.

-_Não se meta... – _Sasuke resmungou com a cabeça baixa.

_-Nem um agradecimento? – _Suigetsu brincou.

-_Mandei não se meter! – _Sasuke levantou os olhos vermelhos para Suigetsu que recuou alguns passos e depois de expressar medo sorriu confiante – _vá para perto dos outros... Preciso resolver algo..._

_-Tanto faz – _Suigetsu deu de ombro e saiu andando na direção do Karin e Juugo.

-_Então você gosta dele? – _Sasuke falou com uma voz seca após alguns minutos em que Sakura ficou no chão com a mão no pescoço de Naruto. Ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou aquelas orbes ônix.

-_Eu... – _ela começou – _não sei – _falou quase num sussurro.

Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo e a luzinha vermelha que avisava quando um trem estava vindo começou a piscar e um barulho começou a soar. Duas madeiras surgiram entre eles para impedir que carros passassem.

-_Então faça sua escolha... – _Sasuke falou mais alto devido ao barulho. Os faróis do trem os iluminou.

-_Eu... Não... – _Sakura falou com a voz estranhamente rouca mais firme – _posso abandoná-lo... – _disse por fim. A luz iluminou seus olhos verde esmeraldas decididos e Sasuke a fitou com a boca levemente aberta e desapontado.

-_Certo... – _ele deu um sorrisinho demonstrando derrota – _então no final... Você o escolheu..._

_-Eu... – _Sakura tentou recomeçar, mas sua voz parecia ter sumido. As vozes de Naruto e Sasuke ecoaram em sua mente as duas dizendo a mesma coisa "Ai Shiteru". Ela fitou por um a ultima vez aqueles orbes com de ônix.

-_Ele venceu no final... – _Sasuke falou em um tom ainda audível para a garota. E um sorriso triste pode ser visto por ela antes que o trem cruzasse na frente deles.

Quando o trem finalmente parou de passar Sakura viu uma estradinha deserta e nenhum sinal do garoto que estivera ali há pouco.

Não soube o motivo disso, mais duas lagrimas silenciosas escorreram pelo seu rosto quando ela ficou fitando o rosto de um inconsciente Naruto.

Ela passou o braço dele pelo seu ombro e saiu andando arrastando o loiro de volta a sua casa com o pesar de sua escolha.

**N/A: se quiserem me matar, xingar ou estrangular tem review pra isso! Ah sobre as aparições de Rukia, Hanajima, Ryoga e Ukyo eles foram pedidos por Danipj, Prisma159 e Uchiha-Ron respectivamente, se vc quiser ver um personagem de outro anime ou do naruto eu prometo colocar se conhecer eh soh pedir, embora acho q soh teremos aparições no cap 19, jah q o 18 eh bem importante para o clímax da fanfic... então mandem review pedindo algum personagem e farei o possível para ele aparecer... bem acho q parei numa parte boa...**

**sou mal não?**

**Gaara: muito... posso tirar uma folga?**

**Top: não! QUERO VER TUDO NOS TRINQUES!**

**Suigetsu: estou ocupado – tomando uma limonada.**

**Gaara: HEY PORQUE SÓ EU TABALHO?**

**Suigetsu: porque vc é trouxa?**

**Top: #--'# tudo bem pode folgar um pouco... – diz olhando ao redor e vendo q quase tudo esta no lugar... – bem eh isso... aos NaruSaku e SasuSaku... E agora o q vai acontecer? Bem mandem review me xingando ou me elogiando ou simplesmente falando que leram a fic... MAS MANDEM REVIEWS SIM?**

**POR FAVOR REVIEWS!**

**Gaara: tah bom acaba logo isso...  
Top: ok... ateh amanha ou quarta...**

**AH E SIMMMMM ANTES QUE ME ESQUEÇA! Tou com um novo projeto em mente... Uma fic sobre a corrida que deu origem aos doze signos do zodíaco chinês. Serão 24 animais, 12 shipers e uma corrida maluca, cada animal será representado por um personagem de Naruto... O q vcs acham? Mais detalhes sobre o resumo no profile de autor aqui da fanfiction . net**


	19. A Dificil Decisão de Naruto

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações... E Hoje especialmente como havia prometido ao Gabriores-kun já q ontem foi niver dele #;D#**

**Atenção: essa fic não é betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Explicaçãozinha: casais até agora:**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**Suigetsu: ainda não concordo com isso **

**Top: ngm perguntou e o casal de hoje... TANDANDAN...**

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**Gaara: HEYYY EU NÃO QUERO FICAR COM AQUELA LOIRA LOUCA!**

**Top: mas vai...**

**Gaara: NÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO! #T.T#**

**Suigetsu: melhor do q ficar com a Karin eu garanto...**

**Gaara: #T.T#**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Uchiha-Ron: ah ce gostou... adoro os dois então foi fácil escrever... #XD# ainda bem q vc gostou... ok leia mesmo eu jah lancei... ah vc mandou review acabei de ver #;D# thanks...**

**Prisma159: ahh... esse negocio do dia lindo será q chove? Eh uma coisa q eu e meu melhor amigo sempre fazemos pra mudar de assunto #XD# Ah sim Kakashi tah pagando seus pecados... Sei lah me sinto feliz infernizando ele... Gaara:e a minha neh? Suigetsu: e tbm a minha e a do Shikamaru... Top: eh.. e de mais um monte de gente #XD# Ah sei lah... Acho q ela tem medo q as pessoas descubram q ela eh afim do Naruto... E bem o Naruto num eh o melhor genro possivel neh verdade? Imagine qndo o Hiashi souber q o outro genro é o Konohamaru? #lol# ahhh eu sou uma pessoa boa... Suigetsu: eu num acredito nisso... Top o ignora... review#2: ah eu ainda tou pensando sobre como vai ser a corrida... Vlw pelo review... Tou feliz q vc tah acompanhando... #\o/# vou postar o cap1 ainda hoje... ah qnto a NejiHina... eu jah disse tbm acho nojento e bizarro e num curto incesto... Mas bem o Neji ñ pode negar q a Hina-chan eh linda neh? Nossa porq vc odeia tanto a Matsuri? Ela eh sem sal... mas eh legalziinha... review#3: nossa seu pc eh bem mal hein? Ainda num tah acabando naum fiq tranqüila... eh soh q tamos numa das partes clímax da fic! A parte onde os casais principais são definidos... Gaara: ce num tah dando spoiler n? Top: num tem pro ela eh a madrinha... Ah vc num gostou n? Ah eu fiquei muito feliz de escrever isso... Naruto WINS! #\o/# num sei porq mais acho q o Naruto ruleia mais q o Sasuke... Mas isso num qr dizer q eu seja Narusaku... #;D# não faço a mínima idéia...**

**s2Aninhocas2: ah naum queira isso n... Coitado dele... tou começando a ter pena do Shikinha... Gaara: e de min? Top: num tenho pena de emos... Gaara: GOTICO Top: tanto faz... ah fiq tanquila vai ter bem mais do Shika...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah... acho q foi bem fluffy... Q bom q vc gostou! #;D# nossa acho q estou escrevendo bem as cenas românticas n? Suigetsu: como bem? O meu beijo foi bizarro... Top: mas vc eh bizarro... Gaara: eh verdade... Suigetsu: #¬¬# Top: #8D# eh sasuke eh amigo da onça... num sei se vão se arranjar... mas elas vão comparecer...**

**B1ker4: calmaaaaaaaaaa... eu disse pra ter calma... como venho dizendo desde o começo... revira-volta eh o forte dessa fic... #;D# então tem q ser paciente... ok mas ele soh vai aparecer próximo cap ok? Eu concordo com isso... embora ainda ache q a hinata tenha q ficar eh comigo... Gaara: de novo naum... Top: mas eu suprei isso... Gaara: SUPEROU? Top: sim... cah pó... Machado de Assis? Nem chego longe dele... imagine perto? #XD# mas thanks pelos elogios!**

**Danipj: êÊbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Ela mandou outro! TOU TAO FELIZ Gaara: vc tem q ser esterico? Top: eh legal ser esterico! #8D# ah sobre sasusaku num posso garantir nada... mas leia q vc vai saber – fazendo misterio – Suigetsu: seus misterioszinho são horríveis... Top: #¬¬# bem eu jah coloquei o Ron... Ele apareceu rapidamente, mas posso recoloca-lo se vc realmente quiser... Suigetsu: eu assumi por livre e expontanea PRESSÃO! Top: #8D# Gaara: NÃO NÃO E NÃO NUM GOSTO DA LOIRA! Top: então tah vou colocar ela com o Sai e... Gaara: Nããão! TAH EU GOSTO DELA! Top: #8D# Nada como ciúmes... Gaara: vou ligar agora... snif #T.T# esse baka autor... – Top toma o telefone dele – Top: nada disso... esqceu q aceitou trabalhar aqui? Gaara: mas vc eh mal... Suigetsu: nossa vc realmente eh EMO! Top: EMO! Gaara: SOU GOTICO Top: aff voltamos a estaca zero... ok ok... dê uma olhada jah publiquei o trailer da fic...**

**Loli.Potter: ahhhhhhhhhhh q pena legal as saus dancinha! Eh o Naruto vence o Sasuke-emo! Mas num tou garantindo q vah ser Narusaku não ouviu? EBAAAA! Ainda bem q vc num eh daqlas pessoas preconceituosas q soh ler fics dos seus ships preferidos... continue acompanhando mesmo! Vou ficar mto feliz se vc fizer isso... ah vlw pela força na outra fic!**

**Phblood: noossa vc tah aparecendo frequentemente! Q FELIZ! Ah... vc eh NejiHina? #o.o# ah vai ser bem legal a festa de aniversario do naruto eu prometo... ok... O chopper e o zoro jah deram as caras... Acho q vou colocar os outros vou ver... Mas eles soh vão aparecer proximo cap ok? Gaara: eh tou ateh estranhando isso... Suigetsu: vida boa? Porq? Num tem nada de bom em ficar o dia todo com um emo e um autor bizarro... Gaara: sou gótico... Top: e vc tem comida free... Suigetsu: bem isso eh verdade... Gaara: vc acredita q sou gótico? #;D# Suigetsu: #--'# não... q tem comida free... Top: ah... sobre o Ed... Se a Winly não mata-lo... e se ele conseguir se locomover ate aqui usarei essa piada #\o/#**

**Gabriores-kun: nhá... bem como esse cap tah mais narusaku q o outro eu coloquei seu nome lah nos créditos #8D# espero q vc goste... e tbm coloquei porq tem a festa do naruto então... eh mais feliz... A seu inner coitado dele... HOMERRRRRRRR #\o/# - esqce completamente do Inner – sou seu fã! Continue acompanhando a fic e mandando reviews!**

**JCesar: neeh... Kakashi sempre roubando as cenas... Acho q esse eh o charme dele... ficou clichê serio? Achei q tinha sido original... bem tanto faz... continue acompanhando e mandando reviews!**

**SabakuJé: q bom q vc gostou! Thanks pelo review... continue acompanhando e mandando review...**

**AH... Esse cap tah bem legal... E sim por favor mandem review sim? Thanks.**

**Capitulo 18 – A Difícil Decisão de Naruto**

Ele abriu os olhos e viu uma forte luz cegar-lhe os olhos. Porque diabos a cortina estava aberta. Ele realmente odiava isso. Ele piscou freneticamente os olhos até eles se acostumarem com a luz e então viu dois orbes verde esmeraldas fitando-o. Ele levantou-se rapidamente e ficou sentado na cama encarando a garota confuso.

Então os acontecimentos da noite voltaram em sua memória. Sasuke falando que estava partindo, a indecisão de Sakura e então tudo ficando escuro.

-_Sakura-chan o que... –_ Naruto começou, mas foi interrompido por um pedaço de maçã em sua boca.

-_Parabens Naruto! – _Sakura deu um sorriso doce para o loiro que corou um pouco assustado com a simpatia que recebia. Ela se levantou e o abraçou forte parecendo que queria ter certeza de alguma coisa. Naruto retribuiu o abraço ainda confuso e sentindo seu rosto queimar – _não é todo dia que se faz dezessete anos... Agora você é um homem portanto não tolerarei que você continue a agir como uma criança! – _Sakura fez uma cara severa quando eles se separaram do abraço.

Naruto ficou a fitando estático e muito, mas muito confuso. O que estava acontecendo? Porque Sakura ainda estava ali? Porque ela não tinha partido com Sasuke? E o mais importante porque Naruto sentia uma sensação estranha em seu peito.

-_Sakura-chan... Eu... – _Naruto tentou começar, porem recebeu outro pedaço de maçã na boca impedindo-o de falar novamente.

-_Não se preocupe eu liguei para os meus pais e disse que ia ficar aqui até você se sentir melhor... Eu expliquei que era seu aniversario – _Sakura enfiou outro pedaço de maçã na boca do loiro com o mesmo sorriso doce – _já liguei pra Tsunade-sama também... Já preparei quase tudo para a sua festa... – _ela indicando com a cabeça a sala do pequeno apartamento onde havia alguns enfeites laranjas e uma faixa azul com letras garrafais laranja berrante "PARABENS NARUTO DATTEBBAYO!". (Suigetsu: que faixa idiota... Top: deixa ele ser feliz... Gaara: mas ele tem razão.. Top: ele não pode ser feliz não? Gaara: pode até ser feliz... mas não deixa de ser idiota... Top: #¬¬# ninguém te perguntou... Gaara: quis falar... #8D# Suigetsu: o que é dattebbayo? - ... – Suigetsu? Top: é um dos mistérios da vida...).

-_Sakura-chan..._

_-Os outros devem estar chegando lá pras oito ou nove horas da noite... Eu pedi pra Ino trazer algumas roupas pra min, mas cedo e quando eu tiver certeza que você se alimentou vou tomar meu banho para ficar pronta... Afinal já são seis e meia... _

-_Saku..._

_-Ah quase me esqueço... Jiraya-san não vai poder vir... Ele viajou e mandou lembranças ok? Iruka-sensei e Kakashi-sensei disseram que vão dar uma passadinha aqui... Acho que a Shizune-senpai está se acertando com o Iruka-sensei... Legal não??_

_-É... Sakura..._

_-O Asuma-sensei e a Kurenai-sensei devem aparecer também... Não sei se o Gai-sensei vai aparecer... Espero que não ele é estranho... –_ ela pausou e pensou. - _E o Lee-san fica mais estranho com ele por perto... – _ela sorriu e levou mais um pedaço de maçã na faca para a boca do garoto, mas desta vez ele segurou o braço dela.

-_O que está havendo Sakura-chan? O que houve ontem quando eu apaguei? Porque apaguei? Onde está o teme... Não onde está o Sasuke? Aquilo foi um sonho? – _Naruto falou até perder o fôlego, o sorriso no rosto de Sakura desapareceu ela abaixou a cabeça.

-_Ele partiu... Só que dessa vez por escolha própria... Tsunade-sama já sabia disso – _ela levantou os olhos e sorriu mirando aqueles orbes azuis – _é uma pena ele não poder ter ficado para o seu aniversário..._

_-Sakura-chan... – _Naruto disse com a voz embargada, algo estava errado, muito errado. –_ Nande?_

_-Nani? – _ela disse parando de olhar para a maçã que cortava e fitando os olhos decididos dele.

-_Porque... Porque você não foi com ele? Ele te chamou não foi? Ele queria que você fosse com ele... – _Naruto abaixou o rosto – _Ele te queria ao lado dele..._

Os dois ficaram em silencio com as cabeças abaixadas por um longo tempo que pareceu uma eternidade, até que ela se levantou e sentou na cama dele fazendo os rostos deles ficarem bem próximos.

-_Porque ele me pediu pra escolher... –_ Sakura sorriu e Naruto recuou um pouco só que isso resultou com ele batendo a cabeça na parede. – _e eu... – _ela levantou o rosto e então os olhos dos dois finalmente se sincronizaram – _escolhi você..._

Naruto não podia negar que aquilo era o que sempre quisera. Sakura o escolhera... Ela dispensara Sasuke por ele. Ela era linda. Seus cabelos róseos dançando contra a leve brisa que vinha da janela e seus olhos verde esmeraldas em contraste com os fios rebeldes que batiam em sua testa. Mas algo estava errado. Os olhos que ele tanto admirara não brilhavam mais como uma esmeralda.

-_Sakura-chan... Eu... – _ele falou corado e então sentiu as mãos dela tocarem no seu rosto e viu ela se aproximar.

-_Gomen Naruto... Gomen por ter demorado tanto a perceber isso... – _ela sorriu daquele jeito doce – _no final sempre foi você... Ai Shiteru... – _e fechou os olhos a poucos centímetros dele. Naruto involuntariamente a imitou e se deixou levar pelo momento.

KISSU – os lábios se tocaram serenamente. E então Sakura foi abrindo sua boca para que Naruto a explorasse. O loiro não soube dizer que sentimento era aquele que sentia naquele momento. (Suigetsu: nossa ce ta bem romântico ultimamente não? Gaara: neh... Até eu me dei bem... Top: no final eu sou uma boa pessoa... Gaara e Suigetsu: #¬¬'# Seei... Top: serio... Suigetsu: pra min vc tah aprontando alguma... Gaara: tbm acho... Top: nossa um cara num pode nem ser legal as vezes que vcs jah vem com pedras na mão... Gaara: quando a esmola é grande demais o santo desconfia... Suigetsu: melhor prevenir do que remediar... Top: #¬¬# aff cês tão chatos hoje...).

Ele sentia finalmente realizado. Sakura dissera que o amava e estava o beijando, depois de dizer que havia o escolhido. Mas quando eles pararam o beijo e se fitaram ele sentiu uma sensação estranha, não era a sensação que esperara sentir quando ele finalmente ficasse com Sakura, afinal ela não era a garota que amava?

-_Gomen... – _Sakura recuou corada – _eu vou tomar meu banho – _ela se levantou e se dirigiu a porta, mas antes de cruzá-la parou e virou para Naruto com aquele sorriso doce que agora o incomodava bastante – _eu não tive tempo pra comprar um presente pra você então... Esse foi meu presente ok?_

Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. Há um dia atrás ele tinha certeza que aquele seria o melhor presente de sua vida e melhor momento dela, mas havia algo muito errado e ele ia ter que descobrir o que era. Tinha certeza que esse seria o presente perfeito, mas agora ele nem chegava aos pés do presente de Shikamaru...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_EU REALMENTE PREFERIA QUANDO VOCÊS ESTAVAM BRIGADOS! – _Temari gritou ao ver pela quinta vez no dia Gaara e Ino se amassando no sofá, os dois pararam e ficaram fitando-a. Ino muito corada não conseguia encará-la, mas Gaara estava com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada. (Gaara: tou dizendo eu RULEIO #\o/# sou phoda num sou não? Suigetsu: men... – ele olha ao redor – ah ele foi embroa... menos menos quase nada ok? Gaara: mas eu sou mesmo vê... Mal beijei ela e agora aposto que ela ta apaixonada por min #;D# Suigetsu: sabe... num ficaria muito feliz com isso não.. Gaara: nande? Suigetsu: ce num acha muito estranho ce ter se dado bem assim do nada sem fazer nada em troca... esse autor eh alma sebosa... Top: HEY eu tou escutando... Suigetsu: sim e? Bem... Não se empolgue... Ou já esqueceu o q vc disse sobre quando a esmola é... Gaara: NHÁÁ EU RULEIO #\o/# Suigetsu cochicha pro autor: vc vai aprontar com ele neh? Top com cara de inocente: nãoooooo #8D# Suigetsu: sabia...).

-_Não tem ninguém pra infernizar não? – _Gaara falou por fim com um tom de irritação na voz.

-_NÃO! – _Temari devolveu sentando-se no sofá entre os dois – _E SE QUEREM FAZER ALGUMA COISA VÃO PARA O QUARTO..._

_-HEY! Estou na minha casa ta? – _Ino falou vermelha com um misto de vergonha e raiva.

-_E você está com meu irmão ta? – _Temari disse do mesmo jeito fazendo Ino se encolher, ela pegou o controle que estava no braço do sofá do lado da loira e começou a mudar de canal furiosamente.

-_Não tenho culpa que você esta com inveja... – _Ino disse após alguns segundos de silencio constrangedor em que Gaara ainda fitava a irmã incrédulo.

-_E porque estaria com inveja? Ou você acha que quero dar uns amassos no meu irmãozinho? – _Temari disparou fazendo Ino corar ainda mais e abaixar a cabeça vencida.

-_Eu não... Quis... Dizer isso... –_ ela conseguiu balbuciar tocando os dedos #celah# muito corada.

-_Ótimo... É melhor então não dizer nada... – _e mudou novamente de canal.

-_Vai escolher um canal? – _Gaara disse depois que Temari passou pela terceira vez pelo mesmo canal.

-_Não! – _Temari respondeu irritada.

-_Olha aqui eu não tenho culpa que seu namorado preguiçoso fugiu do seu jantar ontem a noite! – _Gaara disse por fim finalmente mostrando-se irritado. Temari se virou para o irmão vermelha.

-_E QUEM DISSE QUE ELE É MEU NAMORADO? – _ela gritou.

-_Primeiro: não grite! – _Gaara disse mostrando o dedo indicador – _Segundo: então você admite que ele é seu preguiçoso... Ou alguma coisa do tipo? – _Temari abriu a boca, mas nada saiu dela e ela corou mais ainda – _e terceiro: - _ele levantou o terceiro dedo –_ não venha descontar sua frustação em min e na minha namorada..._

Temari olhou o irmão constrangida, mas foi então que todos perceberam as forças das palavras de Gaara.

-_Namorada... –_ Temari disse com um sorriso maligno. Gaara recuou assustado enquanto Ino corava mais ainda, isso se era possível. – _ah então você está namorando irmãozinho?_

_-Não eu..._

_-E quer dizer que você nem pediu minha permissão? – _o sorriso maligno dela se ampliou.

-_Que permissão? – _Gaara retrucou nervoso – _porque precisaria da sua permissão... Alias achei que você fosse a favor disso... Você mandou ela dar comida na minha boca sabendo que não conseguiria comer sozinho! – _ele disse com conchinhas no rosto.

-_Isso não quer dizer que te dei permissão... Lembra o que eu falei sobre namoradas? – _Temari avançou tirando uma pequena lamina da do decote da blusa que usava.

-_Eu... ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMROADA! – _Gaara apontou para Ino tremendo de medo. –_ E NÃO VENHA ME MATAR PORQUE VOCÊ É UMA ENCALHADA... _– (Suigetsu: pronto... foi um prazer te conhecer caara (trocadilho sem graça) – ele aperta a mão de um Gaara confuso – Gaara: nani? Eu soh falei a verdade... A Ino num é minha namorada e a Temari é uma encalhada... Suigetsu: torça pra vc morrer... Gaara começa a ficar assustado: porque o que houve? O QUE FIZ? Top com a mesma cara de inocente: #8D# vamos continuar sim?).

-_Ora seu... – _Ino disse se levantando do sofá com o rosto obscurecido.

-_Emca... Enca... Encalhada? – _Temari repetiu com o rosto obscurecido.

-_BAKA! – _Ino levantou o rosto mostrando que ele estava lívido de fúria.

-_ENCALHADA?!? – _Temari gritou com varias facas na mão.

-_AHH MATSURI SOCORRO! –_ Gaara correu para a escada e se deparou com a menina de cabelos castanhos.

-_Gaara-sensei pediu pra não segui-lo... – _Matsuri disse com o dedo no queixo – _e até pediu, por favor... Matsuri respeita Gaara-sensei... – _ela pulou o corrimão e os sete degraus da escada que faltavam – _então melhor Matsuri se afastar de Gaara-sensei..._

_-Matsuri... – _Gaara balbuciou assustado pela reação dela – _Não eu..._

ESTIBAM DUPLO

PLOFT DUPLO (pisada)

BAM DUPLO

E varias outras coisas duplas. Ino e Temari agora estavam unidas tirando a vida de um pobre garoto ruivo que já fora chamado de Kazekage, o guerreiro mais forte da cidade do vento...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Eu já falei que você está linda! – _Kiba falou enquanto ele e Tsuki seguiam para a casa de Naruto, já havia escurecido.

-_Não não estou! – _Tsuki replicou irritada.

-_Ora... Minha palavra não conta? – _Kiba disse confuso.

-_Não quando estamos falando de moda! – _ela disse irritada – _porque você não disse que essa saia estava feia?_

_-Mas ela não está feia! – _ele disse impaciente – _já disse que está linda! E posso saber porque não entendo de moda?_

_-Bem... Primeiro: porque você achou que essa saia jeans ficou linda com essa blusa preta... Segundo: porque você é homem... E ah terceiro: você é um baka-inu! – _ela falou cruzando os braços e mostrando a língua pra ele.

-_Mas... – _Kiba disse muito irritado, mas sem saber o que dizer.

-_Nada de mas! Agora estou indo feia para a festa por sua causa! – _e cutucou o peito dele com o indicador.

Ela ficou esperando uma explosão dele que não veio. Ele ficou com seu jeito bobo a fitando que agora estava com as mãos nos quadris.

-_Francamente... – _disse revirando os olhos - _Quanto tempo você pretende ficar aí com essa sua cara de baka-inu? E o que esta olhando..._

_-Nada –_ Kiba colocou as mãos na cabeça e saiu andando tranqüilo, fazendo ela se irritar mais ainda.

-_ARGH! É minha saia não é? ARGH! Eu te odeio baka-inu! – _ela esbravejou. Ele virou pra ela e deu um sorriso bobo que a fez se derreter.

-_E eu te amo baka-neko... Então é por isso que não nos damos bem? – _ele sorriu, fazendo-a corar e abaixar a cabeça – _olha aqui... Eu não me importo se você estiver feia..._

_-HEY! – _ela ralhou o momento romântico dele.

-_Bem como dizia não ligo se estiver feia, porque pra min você continuará linda... E ah... O que estava olhando é como essa saia ficou linda na luz de lua cheia... Como uma lua felina _(nome de Tsuki)_ fica linda iluminada pela luz do luar... – _Kiba completou bobo e ela totalmente corada.

-_Ah eu te odeio! – _Tsuki disse fazendo ele recuar confuso – _porque você sempre me faz corar?_

_-Porque você fica linda corada? – _Kiba arriscou.

-_Baka-inu – _disse dando um murrinho no braço dele.

-_Ita... –_ ele ia gemer, mas sua boca foi tapada pelos lábios dela que jogou em cima dele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sasuke tem certeza que foi certo o que você fez? – _Suigetsu indagou quando ele finalmente fizeram uma pausa para comer.

-_Hunf... O que quer? – _Sasuke falou fingindo não ter ouvido a pergunta.

-_O que você fez... Tem certeza que está certo? – _Suigetsu comentou tomando seu suco após terminar seu prato.

-_Do que está falando? – _o moreno disse serio e indiferente.

-_Da garota de cabelos róseos... – _o garoto de cabelos brancos comentou e os olhos de Sasuke oscilaram um pouco.

-_Ainda não sei do que está falando... – _Sasuke disse por fim.

-_Tá tanto..._

ESTIBAM

-_Porque está incomodando o Sasuke-kun? – _Karin disse após dar uma voadora em Suigetsu fazendo-o voar para longe da mesa onde estava sentada - _ele estava de incomodando Sasuke-kun?_

_-Karin... Não preciso sentir seu hálito... – _Sasuke disse por fim quando a garota aproximou a boca muito perto da dele.

-_Ora sua vadia... – _Suigetsu disse voltando a mesa.

BAM

-_QUEM É VADIA SEU... – _Karin levantou de novo o punho para a cara de Suigetsu, os olhos deles se encontraram e ela vacilou por um segundo e depois largou a camisa de Suigetsu. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha e os dois viraram os rostos –_ o que estava falando com o Sasuke-kun?_

_-Sobre a namorada dele... – _Suigetsu disse arrumando a camisa. Karin ficou vermelha e ajeitou o óculos.

-_Sasuke-san! Precisamos partir ou demoraremos mais que o previsto para chegar lá... E não há garantias que ainda estejam lá! – _Karin disse seria e ignorando o comentário de Sasuke.

-_Ok... Ikisou – _Sasuke se levantou. – _Juugo – _o ultimo integrante do grupo se levantou da mesa e colocou o seu prato no chão para alguns cachorros comerem.

-_Ótimo agora ela vai ficar toda tristezinha... – _Suigetsu comentou para si mesmo ajeitando a espada em suas costas. (Top: impressão minha ou você se importa? Suigetsu: não me importo... Como se fosse me importar com uma va... Top: olha q ela aparece por aqui... Suigetsu: uma valorosa garota como a Karin... – ele olha para porta e ver que não a sinal de ninguém chegando - #--'# ela é uma garota crescida... só não gosto de vê-la triste... Top: porque? Suigetsu meio corado: oras... porque ela bate mais em min quanto esta triste... Top: na verdade ela bate menos... #--'# Suigetsu: OH! – apontando para a janela – dia lindo será que chove? Top: não mude de assunto discaramente... neh Gaara? – os dois se viram para Gaara e vêem que ele ainda está em estado de choque desde o final trágico de sua cena... – Suigetsu: e ele dizendo que ruleava... Top: neeh #8D#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Vocês ouviram os rumores? – _Kisame falou entrando na grande sala da Akatsuki com o saco de pão.

-_Qual dos? Que o Sasori pratica necrofilia? – _Itachi falou mudando de canal novamente.

-_Não... Sasori-sama... Nande? – _Deidara disse chorando.

-_Tá vendo... Tobi não faz isso... __Tobi is a good boy! –_ Tobi disse fazendo a pose de nice guy.

CROCK

-_Não fale mal do Sasori-sama... _#T.T# - Deidara falou ainda chorando.

-_Bem isso era previsível, já que ele andou tanto tempo com o Orochimaru, que alem de praticar necrofilia, também pratica pedofilia e zoofilia... _– Itachi deu de ombros – _ainda bem que meu otouto consegui escapar dele... Já imaginaram o nome da família jogado no lixo por causa disso?_

_-Mas Itachi-san... O nome da sua família já ta no lixo – _Kisame disse sorrindo confuso. – _afinal foi o senhor mesmo que matou sua família e jogou o nome dela nolixo... #_8D#.

-_Hunf..._ #¬¬# - Itachi olhou com cara de poucos amigos para Kisame que se apressou em ir guardar o pão.

-_Então o que você escutou seu fofoqueiro? – _Itachi disse já muito curioso.

-_Ah... Que seu otouto saiu de Konoha... E esta vindo para cá te matar... – _Kisame disse dando de ombros – _e ah... Hozugi Suigetsu esta com ele..._

_-E também Juugo e uma garota com a melhor memória fotográfica do mundo – _Zetsu disse aparecendo do nada assustando os outros. – _não é tão boa assim... Claro que é... – _ele começou a discutir consigo mesmo.

-_Ótimo... Estava com saudades do otouto – _Itachi sorriu. – _faz tempo que não vejo ele gritando "VINGANÇA" por aí..._

_-Nossa isso parece enredo de novela mexicana – _Kisame disse da cozinha.

-_Seu otouto... Ele parece com você Itachi-senpai? – _Deidara disse por fim.

-_Um pouco... Ele tem um décimo do meu charme, o que o estraga é que ele sempre sai por ai gritando escandaloso... – _Itachi deu de ombros.

-_Ótimo... Acabei de lembrar tenho que ir ver umas coisas por aí... Vem Tobi! – _e Deidara puxou Tobi.

-_Tobi is a good boy! Tobi não quer ficar sozinho com Deidara-senpai..._

CROCK – Deidara deu um cascudo nele e os dois partiram.

-_Ah... _#--'# - Itachi suspirou assistindo aquela cena patética - _onde está a Konan? A novela já vai começar!_

_-Não PEIN! AGORA NÃO! – _eles ouviram a voz da mulher do quarto do líder.

-_Mas Konan... –_ escutaram a voz suplicante do líder.

BAM

-_Eu falei que não! – _Konan apareceu descabelada e recolocando a camisa (Suigetus: LOL Top: LOL AO QUADRADO! Gaara: bakas-hentais... Top: Gaara voltou #\o/# Suigetsu: Gaara voltou ao quadrado! #\o/# - Gaara os olha com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma cara de desprezo – Gaara: porq estão mais bakas que antes? Top: ah sei lah deu vontade de ser baka... Suigetsu: eh legal... vc devia tentar um dia... Gaara: Hunf...). – _Já começou?_

_-Não... – _Itachi disse por fim com os olhos bem interessados na blusa que Konan acabara de colocar – _você está bem bonita sabia?_

_-Fuinha-chan não quer mesmo que eu conte a eles sobre a kuro... – _Konan falou com um sorriso maligno.

-_Você prometeu!_

_-E você também! Disse que não ia mais me azarar agora cale-se que a novela começou... –_ Konan disse sorrindo maliciosamente para ela. – _AMOR TRAZ A PIPOCA!_

_-Hai... – _eles ouviram a voz desanimada de Pein sair do quarto e ir preparar um balde de pipoca. – _eu odeio novelas..._

_-Ah elas são legais... – _Kisame comentou divertido. – _principalmente as mexicanas com casos estranhos de família... _#8D#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Arigatou minna – _Naruto disse coçando a cabeça quando todos pararam de cantar parabéns. –_ oe Shizune-nee-chan porque a Tsunade-baa-chan não veio?_

_-Ah ela ta meio deprê... – _Shizune deu um sorriso caloroso –_ ela não quer admitir, mas está preocupada e com saudades do Jiraya-san..._

_-Aqui estão amor –_ Iruka entregou um copo de refrigerante (é eles são saudáveis...) à mulher e Naruto olhou pros dois confusos que coraram.

-_Golfinho-kun... – _Shizune disse baixinho.

-_Não se preocupem... – _Naruto disse sorrindo – _e finalmente se arranjou em Iruka-sensei... – _ele deu uma tapa nas costas de Iruka.

-_NARUTO! –_ Iruka disse após corar imensamente.

-_O que foi Dattebbayo? Ah... Não tou afim de segurar vela –_ Naruto colocou as mãos na cabeça e saiu de perto dos dois.

Até que a festa estava bastante animada. Quase ninguém notara a ausência de Uchiha Sasuke na festa, afinal ele nunca interagia com ninguém nas festas. Sem perceber o loiro se encaminho para a entrada da cozinha, já que havia um pano laranja tampando a visão das pessoas que estavam na sala verem quem estava na cozinha. Normalmente dava se ver.

-_Kakashi-kun... Não aqui... – _Anko sufocou após um beijo longo que Kakashi deu nela e agora beijava seu pescoço.

#O.O# Naruto esbugalhou os olhos e ficou observando a cena escondido.

-_Mas An-chan... – _Kakashi retrucou fazendo beicinho. –_ eu quero..._

_-Também... Mas não temos espaço aqui... – _Anko olhou ao redor – _melhor irmos para casa..._

_-Droga estava ficando bom... – _Naruto ouviu a voz de Konohamaru embaixo de si e viu que o garoto também espiava.

ESTIBAM

-_Gomen Naruto-san... – _Hanabi fez uma reverencia e depois pegou o corpo de Konohamaru e saiu o arrastando – _ah e Hatake-san... Não devia fazer isso em uma mulher antes de casar com ela..._

_-Casar? – _Kakashi ficou branco e Anko pareceu ganhar um brilho nos olhos. Kakashi pareceu perceber isso – _ah... Eu tenho que... Eu prometi que ia consertar o carro de uma senhora do meu prédio que está na UTI do hospital após ter tropeçado naquele gato que enfartou e..._

_-Não vai a lugar nenhum Kakashi-kun – _Anko já segurava a camisa dele.

-_Mas a senhora... O carro... UTI... Gato enfartado... – _Kakashi balbuciou nervoso.

-_Você é uma boa garota Hanabi-chan –_ a mulher deu um sorrisinho para a garota que retribuiu o sorriso e lançou um olhar de desprezo para Kakashi.

-_Sua fedelha... – _Kakashi movimentou os lábios.

-_Então Kakashi-kun... – _Anko disse seria –_ quando vamos falar sobre casamento?_

_-Ih... Melhor dar o fora... –_ Naruto saiu da cozinha quando ele se virou ele trombou com alguém fazendo este cair no chão.

-_Gomen... – _ele estendeu a mão – _eu não queria... Sukooi _(Incriiiivel) – Naruto disse ao ver uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos perolados com uma lindo e simples vestido branco, já havia visto Hinata quando ela chegou, mas nem prestou atenção nela pois Kiba estava dando um cafuné nele na hora. – _Hi-hi-n-nata-c-cha? É você? – _ele se sentiu um bobo ao gaguejar.

-_H-Hai... – _ela corou muito – _N-n-nar-ru-t-to-k-kun... Aqui... –_ ela estendeu um pacote. Naruto o aceitou vendo que ela estava muito vermelha. Ele abriu e viu uma camisa azul da seleção japonesa.

-_Arigatou Hinata-chan... – _ele disse espantado olhando a camisa – _er... Você está linda... – _disse coçando a cabeça.sem jeito.

-_A-r-ri-g-ga-t-tou N-n-nar-ru-t-to-k-kun... _– Hinata fez uma profunda reverencia ficando mais vermelha do que tudo. –_ e-es-t-tã-o m-me c-cha-m-man-d-do! – _e saiu correndo para o lado de Ino se jogou ali e se escondeu atrás dela.

-_Hum... Ok... – _Naruto coçou a cabeça. E olhou para a varanda e viu ali uma garota de cabelos róseos curtos olhando para o céu escuro.

-_ITAIIIIII! – _ele ouviu o grito de Gaara, mas seus pensamentos estavam tão concentrados naquela garota que nem ao menos se virou para ver o motivo do escandá-lo.

Ele então cerrou o punho e engoliu em seco. Não sabia se era o certo o que iria fazer, mas havia se decidido. E nunca voltava atrás em suas decisões...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Abre a boquinha – _Ino disse encaminhando um aviãozinho pra boca de Gaara quando Hinata bateu nela e ela bateu com os hashis no olho dele.

-_ITAIIIIIII! – _o ruivo gritou de dor. (Suigetsu: ITAI... DEVE TER DOIDO HEIN? Gaara com a mão no olho: E DOEU #T.T# cara o q vc tem contra min? Top: jah disse q nada... jah me vinguei de vc eh serio... tou soh mantendo o rumo da fic... Gaara: e eu preciso apanhar toda vez q apareço? Top: ñ tenho cupa q a Ino é desastrada... Suigetsu: ele tem razão... Gaara: #Y.Y# odeio loiras!).

O problema maior do Kazekage é que ele não podia colocar a mão para massagear o olho atingido, agora seus dois braços estavam imobilizados, assim como seu pescoço e uma das pernas. Na verdade parecia que ele havia sobrevivido a um atropelamento de um caminhão... O que era verdade, mas na verdade foram dois: Temari e Ino.

-_Lamento guaxinim... – _Ino disse fazendo cara de inocente e dando um beijinho no olho dele.

-_Hunf... Loiras são assassinas – _ele resmungou.

-_O que disse? – _Ino falou seria.

-_Nada amor! Nada... AHH – _ele abriu a boca suando frio.

-_Por isso que amo meu namorado... – _Ino disse feliz.

-_E-estão namorando? – _Hinata disse corada desviando o olhar de Naruto e olhando para o casal.

-_Estamos? – _Gaara repetiu confuso, mas ao ver o sorriso assustador ele começou a suar frio novamente – _estamos! Namorados! É o que somos!_

_-Ah guaxinim assim você me deixa envergonhada... –_ ela disse dando um murrinho no braço dele fazendo-o cair de cara no chão. (Suigetsu: não cara... vc tem q esta fazendo isso por maldade... Top: não tou sendo bonzinho ateh... serio... podia fazer ela derramar chá quente nas pernas dele e... Gaara: NÃÃÃOOOO! Ta ótimo assim... Tou amando assim continue! Top: #--'#). – _gomen..._

_-Tudo bem... – _Gaara respondeu ainda com um sorriso assustador e forçado com medo que Ino se irritasse com ele.

-_Oe Temari me ajude aqui... Você também é responsável por isso! – _Ino ralhou com agora sua cunhada.

-_Então quem é problemática? – _ela torcia os dedos de Shikamaru que choramingava de dor.

-_AH! ITAI! Ta doendo! PARE! Não é você! É... É... É ela! – _ele disse no mesmo momento em que Tayuya passava.

POFT – Tayuya pisou na cara dele.

-_Não dirija a palavra a min seu bostinha... – _Tayuya disse irritada seguindo seu caminho para se jogar ao lado de Kimimaro que observava os gêmeos discutirem algo com Kiba. –_ Kimimaro-kun!_

_-Espere... Tenho que fazer algo..._

Kimimaro se levantou e se encaminhou para o pequeno grupinho em que Neji discutia com um Kidoumaru exaltado.

-_Pra casa... –_ ele falou irritado pra Kidoumaru – _não me faça perder a paciência..._

_-Hunf – _Kidoumaru manteve o olhar e depois lançou um olhar cínico para Neji e saiu do pequeno apartamento.

-_Sumimassen Kuro-senpai... Sei que já disse isso... Mas realmente lamento pela impertinência do Kidoumaru em dar em cima da sua namorada – _Kimimaro indicou Tenten com a cabeça.

-_Eu não... – _Tenten começou.

-_Isso mesmo minha namorada... Diga a ele sim? – _Neji a cortou e a garota de coques corou imensamente. – _arigatou Shiro-kouhain..._

_-Hai Kuro-senpai – _Kimimaro ainda estava com uma sobrancelha erguida, ele usara o termo namorada para poder finalmente ter certeza de que Neji não tinha motivos para implicar com Kidoumaru, mas agora teria que ralhar com Kidoumaru.

-_Ah e Shiro-kouhai... – _Neji acrescentou.

-_Sim? – _Kimimaro falou em pé.

-_Não deveria dispensar sua namorada por causa de coisas tão fúteis – _Neji disse indicando com a cabeça uma Tayuya de cara amarrada.

-_Eu... – _Kimimaro corou e ao ver o sorriso de Tenten ele fez uma pequena reverencia e voltou para perto de Tayuya.

-_Então agora sou sua namorada? – _Tenten disse quando Neji parou de olhar para Kimimaro e Tayuya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Top: Interrompemos essa fic para dar um anuncio importante... Suigetsu: q seria? Top: nháá MINHA NOVA FIC... Se chama Zôdiaco Chinês... deem uma passada no peu perfil daqui da ff . net e leiam o trailer jah tah on... São vários casais e uma louca comedia onde os personagens de Naruto são animais numa corrida maluca que originou o calendário chinês... LEIAM E MANDEM REVIEW SIM? Gaara com a mão no olho: isso lah eh hora de fazer propaganda? Top: tenho q aproveitar enquanto eles ainda estão ansiosos pelo fim do cap... #XD# bem eh isso leiam e mandem reviews ok? E sim mandem review para essa fic tbm... continuando...).**

**-**_Sakura-chan... – _Naruto disse se aproximando da garota de cabelos róseos, ela levou um susto e se virou para ele. Os dois ficaram cara a cara – _tenho algo muito serio para falar com você..._

_-Eu aceito – _disse ela com aquele sorriso doce que agora realmente irritava o loiro.

-_Nani? –_ Naruto disse confuso.

-_Eu aceito namorar com você... Não era isso que ia dizer Naruto-kun? – _Sakura tocou no rosto dele com o sorriso doce ainda em sua face. Os dois ficaram se encarando silenciosamente.

Naruto ficou observando aqueles orbes verde esmeraldas dela. Mas eles já não brilhavam como uma esmeralda. Aquela foi uma confirmação de que sua decisão estava certa ele apertou o punho e engoliu em seco. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito, mas sabia o que tinha que ser feito.

-_Não... – _ele disse por fim quebrando o silencio e fazendo ela olhar para ele com uma expressão totalmente confusa no rosto.

-_Então o que quer falar comigo? Me chamar para sair? – _ela tocou o rosto dele com a outra mão e sorriu docemente.

-_Também não... – _o loiro disse tirando as mãos dela do rosto dele fazendo ela ficar mais confusa ainda – _vim pedir pra você parar com isso..._

_-Com isso o que Naruto-kun..._

_-Com tudo isso! –_ ele exclamou nervoso – _porque você desistiu do Sasuke por minha causa? Porque você esta me dando bola?_

_-Porque... Eu gosto de você... – _ela disse corada.

-_É gosta... – _Naruto tentou esbanjar um sorriso, mas não conseguia fazer isso direito –_ mas você ama o Sasuke teme..._

Os dois ficaram em silencio se encarando.

-_Não eu... Achei que amava... Eu te escolhi... –_ ela quebrou o silencio.

-_Esse é o problema... Pra ficar comigo você abdicou do Sasuke... E você teve que mudar pra isso... – _e ele apontou para o sorriso doce que ela esbanjava – _e essa não é a Sakura-chan pela qual eu sou apaixonada..._

_-Naruto-kun..._

_-Não me chame de Naruto-kun... Só Naruto... Ou baka-hentai... – _ele sorriu – _escute Sakura... Eu te entendo... Mas não brinque com meus sentimentos..._

_-Eu não..._

_-Você o fez... Sem saber mais o fez... – _Naruto se debruçou na pequena varanda e viu Anko arrastando um Kakashi que se debatia nas cordas pela rua – _Sakura-chan... Não Sakura... Não pode continuar com isso..._

_-Do que está falando? Eu sei o que estou fazendo!_

_-Não não sabe... Seus olhos... O brilho sumiu deles... Desde que o Sasuke se foi... É a segunda vez que vejo isso... Mas eu lembro que eles retornaram quando eu te prometi trazê-lo de volta – _Naruto sorriu – _irônico não? Bem... Tenho uma novidade para você..._

Ele se virou e a encarou. Ela estava paralisada com as palavras dele.

-_Eu vou atrás dele mais uma vez... E vou ajudar ele com essa tal vingança... Assim finalmente ficaremos juntos não? – _Naruto sorriu –_ acho que é o mais lógico a fazer..._

_-Naruto eu..._

_-Não se preocupe... Acho que no fim era só uma paixonite... – _ele sorriu e deu um peteleco na testa dela – _agora vá pra casa dormir... Esta com olheiras enormes – _ele sorriu e enxugou uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto dela – _não se preocupe... Amanhã nós partiremos... – _ele sorriu e ela o abraçou forte deixando as lagrimas escorrerem livremente – _Sakura... Esta me sufocando..._

_-Arigatou Naruto... Arigatou –_ Sakura falou no ombro dele.

Um copo caiu no chão. Hinata estava com a boca escancarada vendo a cena que acontecia na varanda. Sakura e Naruto abraçados.

**N/A YOO! IAE GOSTARAM DO CAP? Tah eu sei que vcs NaruSaku's estão qrendo me matar... Mas eh assim q acho q eh o certo... por mais q o naruto goste da sakura ela ama o sasuke... E apesar de tudo ela sente algo pelo naruto sim, mas acho que não é o suficiente para fazer ela esquecer o sasuke... mas bem acho q tem grandes chances do Kishimoto fazer NaruSaku... Tinha mais chances antes do time da Hinata partir com eles... Agora esta mais equilibrado... Tem uma pequena chance de dar NaruHina... mas bem vou parar de expor minhas expeculaões... gostaram de ver o Gaara voltar a apanhar?**

**Gaara com um tapa olho: eu vou te processar por tentativas mutiplas de assassinato...**

**Top: não pode ô – e mostra a fita q ele dizia qrer trabalhar – isso me faria ganhar qlqr processo...**

**Suigetsu: nossa vc eh mto mal...**

**Top: neeh...  
Gaara: #T.#(um olho só) ah eu te odeio**

**Top: tbm... agora faz o teu trabalho...**

**Gaara: por favor mandem reviews pra esse canalha sádico...**

**Suigetsu: eh mandem reviews gostamos de responder!**

**Top: esse eh o espírito... Leitores que soh lêem a fic... Volto a repetir por favor, mandem review e manifestem sua existência ok? Eh isso... ateh amanha ou quinta...**


	20. A Declaração de Hinata

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações e me mandou um resumo #;D# ela agora é a madrinha da fic**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

* * *

**Reposta aos reviews:**

**Danipj: #\o/# EBA REVIEW TODO CAP #\o/# ahh – o autor eh empurrado para longe enquanto vc entrega algo e cochicha para o Gaara... O Gaara fica com um sorriso maligno para o autor q fica com medo disso – Top: #O.O# bem... O Ron apareceu no cap16 se num tou enganado na hora em o q o pessoal de Fruits Basket apareceu, mas acho q coloco ele de novo... não o gaara ainda vai sofrer mto antes de morrer #8D# - Gaara tentando falar algo pra um fone. Top usa a a tesoura e corta ele – Top: ligando pra qm? Gaara: #O.O'#**

**Prisma159: eh dessa vez parece q foi completo... mas foi tao poucas coisas q vc falou #T.T# td bem eu supero... tah tah foi mal #O.O# desculpa PC da Prisma159 – e faz uma reverencia – entendo entendo isso acontece com as melhores famílias... odiar por odiar... Gaara: #o.o# ei calma eu... – e ele voa com sua voadora... – Top assistindo a cena divertido: nooossa tava com saudades disso Gaara ainda apanhando: SOCORRO!! Suigetsu: que histérico... Top: ah... o Itachi é uma fuinha! #XD# e bem ngm sabe se ele tava chorando neh? Era a chuva... Ou não... ah não não assisto não... Eu assisti qndo criança... Minha mãe adorava as novelas de Thalia aqlas Maria do Bairro e outras q esqci o nome agora... o melhor são as dublagens... #XD# boa idéia! Acho q vou usa-la, mas ainda tenho q ver se o asuma vai tah bem... ah realmente eh cansativo escrever algm gaguejando... Mas eh a HINA-CHAN! #\o/# ela eh perfeita sempre! Gaara: paga pau... Top: sai sai... shuihsuihusih (risada) Gaara: #¬#(soh com um olho). Top: ah... eh q tinha q cortar senão o cap ia ficar mtoo grande... #XD# SUAS AULAS JAH COMEÇARAM #O.O# nem eu q tou entrando em ano de vestiba ainda começou... nossa q triste... vlw pelo review da outra fic... ela saiu inteira afinal... kissu...**

**Uchiha-Ron: cara vlw mermo pelos elogios #;D# as partes do Gaara sempre são engraçadas #XD# Gaara: soh pra vc... Top: eh... e pros leitores... n se preocupe ele vai voltar a apanhar**

**s2Aninhocas2: eh a tema ruleia #\o/# Gaara: mas eu tava dizendo a verdade... Top: tava nada a aninhoca tem razão a tema eh uma menina quieta... acho q sim mas num garanto nada.. #XD# ah q nada kakashi merece...**

**Loli.Potter: tah vendo num te disse... todos odiamos o sasuke emo.. #XD# eh com certeza naum... ahh aih complica... mas prometo num colocar mto pra vc num se irritar.. ah isso eh meio difícil mas eu tento...**

**B1ker4: ah eu tlgd... soh quis ser humilde #XD# sai pra lah Gaara Gaara: oxe eu num fiz nada Top: bom mesmo... ok abraço ae**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: ahhhhhhhh – o autor apanhando sem saber o motivo – Gaara: isso acerta uma direita e agora um gancho! #\o/# Suigetsu: #O.O# acabou o respeito... Top: eu... num sei... ce leu o cap todo? Calma! SOCORRO! Gaara: bate mais! Suigetsu: ele vai se vingar de vc... Gaara: vai valer a pena! Top: ahh... ufa... calma n chore... Gaara: finalmente uma boa leitora! Top: #¬¬# review#2: Top: #O.O# ela voltou! AHHHHH! Suigetsu: calma... Top: ok... certo q fotolog? Gaara? Top: ela eh assustadora... Gaara: ela eh legal! Top: #¬¬#**

**Gabriores-kun: ainda bem q vc gostou e vai acompanhar! #8D# HOMER RULEANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Gaara: ele eh patético... Suigetsu: ele eh cool! Gaara: porq estou rodeado de bakas? Top: quieto aih baka... bem continue acompanhando mesmo! #;D#**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah brigado pelos elogios... – faz uma reverencia de agradecimento – ah isso ce vai ver nesse cap! #8D# naum se preocupe... Top: ... num sei de nada qnto ao Gaara...

* * *

**

**Top: bem vamos ao cap alguma coisa q queiram falar?**

**Suigetsu: tou com sede vou pegar uma limonada...**

**Top: #--'# certo... Gaara?**

**Gaara: OAI MANERA CARA! AS LEITORAS TAO COM PENA DE MIN!**

**Top: nunca depois de vc ter incentivado uma leitora a me bater vc jah era!**

**Gaara: #T.#(com um olho soh!)**

**Top: vamos ao cap... Ah e sim sobre os personagens de outros animes e de HP q vcs pediram eles naum aparecem nesse cap, porq sei lah num pensei em uma boa aparição mas log vão aparecer certo? Bem aih o cap!**

**Capitulo 19 – A Declaração de Hinata**

-_Droga Kakuzu! Vamos logo! Isso fede... – _Hidan disse já irritado com o mau cheiro do necrotério.

-_Ora fique quieto aí... Como se você não estivesse acostumado com isso... – _Kakuzu falou arrastando um corpo para dentro de um dos containeres. – _e estou ganhando bem para encher todos os containeres... Só mais um..._

_-Quando vamos finalmente para Konoha?_

_-Logo que eu terminar isso aqui... A culpa é sua por ter matado todos os seguranças..._

_-Foi você que mandou ser o mais rápido possível –_ Hidan esbravejou – _Nossa isso realmente fede..._

_-E você queria que cheirasse a lavanda é? – _Kakuzu desdenhou divertido.

_-Droga... Acho que vou fazer que nem o Sasori... – _o homem de cabelos alvos falou cruzando os braços emburrado.

_-Vai praticar necrofilia? – _Kakuzu disse sorrindo –_ se for temos dois corpos de garota... Cinqüenta mil para eu pegá-lo para você e Quatrocentos e cinqüenta mil pelo meu silencio perante os outros membros da organização..._

CROCK

-_Não estou falando isso seu baka-hentai... –_ Hidan saiu irritado – _estou esperando lá fora..._

_-Ora... O preço nem estava tão caro... – _Kakuzu concluiu –_ bem... Tanto faz... – _e pegou o ultimo dos corpos para colocar no ultimo container.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Neji-nii-san! – _Hinata falou ofegante interrompendo a conexão de olhares que ele e Tenten tinham.

-_Hai Hinata-sama! Que bom te ver! – _ele coçou a cabeça e desviou feliz, os seus olhos daqueles orbes achocolatados. Hinata os olhou confusa e então corou furiosamente.

-_E-eu n-não q-qu-e-ri-a a-t-tra-p-pa-lhar... – _ela abaixou a cabeça ainda vermelha.

-_Não atrapalho Hinata-sama! – _Neji deu um sorriso falso e Tenten lançou a ele um olhar irritado, ele desviou novamente o olhar para janela – _dia lindo hoje... Será que chove?_

_-Já esta chovendo... –_ Hinata sussurrou triste.

-_Nani?_

_-N-não é nada! –_ ela disse virando-se e saindo dali.

-_O que houve com ela? – _Neji perguntou voltando a encarar a morena.

-_Nada comparado ao que vai acontecer com você se não me responder... – _Tenten sorriu malignamente para ele – _estamos namorando é?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Naruto... Arigatou... – _Sakura disse quando o loiro se afastou dela para por um fim no abraço.

-_Não foi nada Sakura... Agora vá... Não queremos nos atrasar amanhã dattebbayo! – _Naruto disse dando um sorriso forçado. Sakura enxugou as lagrimas do rosto e deu um beijo na bochecha dele e saiu da varanda indo direto para a porta do apartamento.

Naruto a viu sair do prédio e seguir apressada por uma rua, até que não pode mais ver aquela cabeça rosa. Ele engoliu em seco. Eu fiz o certe dattebbayo... Mas então porque sinto um vazio aqui dentro? [É a falta de sakê dattebbayo! (Gaara: LOL o inner do Naruto é mais burro que ele... Suigetsu: já era de se imaginar né... Top: e você achava q ele era um genio? Gaara: não mais bem... Top: vai me dizer que vc acha que o Inner do Orochimaru é hetero? Gaara: ... Top: #O.O# serio q vc achava isso? Suigetsu: ele é bem inocente...).

O loiro se sentou ao lado de Chouji e Kiba que bebiam felizes brindando a alguma coisa banal que não interessava a Naruto. Ele pegou uma garrafa e virou com vontade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu... – _Neji falou nervoso com aquele par de olhos castanhos o fuzilando.

-_NEJI-SAN! – _a voz de Lee foi ouvida pelos dois e Neji deu um grande suspiro de alivio.

-_Lee que bom ver você! –_ Neji virou-se para o amigo – _então que tal um desafio..._

_-Ah eu ia pedir pra você me passar aquela garrafa de suco ali... Sabe não posso beber –_ Lee disse serio e desapontado abaixando a cabeça – _MAS ISSO NÃO É NADA COMPARADO AO MEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! – _ele ergueu os olhos pegando fogo – _e veja o que ele me trouxe um valoroso oponente..._

_-Lee sai daqui! – _Tenten falou firme fazendo os dois garotos a olharem assustados.

-_Mas Tenten-san! Um desafio! Neji-san nunca me desafiou!_

_-Eu mandei você SAIR – _Tente gritou a ultima palavra fazendo Lee pular para trás ele encarou os olhos perolados de Neji que imploravam por ajuda.

-_Sumimassen Neji-san, mas terei que recusar seu pedido... – _ele fez uma reverencia ainda andando para trás – _estamos em uma festa... E nada de desafios... Mas amanhã com certeza eu irei..._

_-LEE! – _Tenten gritou enfurecida.

­-_FUI! – _e Lee saiu correndo porta a fora do apartamento.

-_Tenten eu... – _Neji balançava as mão na frente do peito.

-_Ah... Agora nós vamos resolver isso –_ Tenten estalou os dedos – _então Neji-kun o que estava falando..._

_-Bem eu..._

_-Não enrole! – _ela vociferou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então... O que você tem a dizer em sua defesa? – _Temari falou a um Shikamaru tremendo de medo.

-_Eu... Do que diabos estamos falando? – _ele respondeu bastante nervoso.

-_Daquela garota... – _Temari indicou Tayuya com a cabeça – _qual a sua relação com ela? –_ ela estava seria e não com sua cara de sádica costumeira.

-_Eu... Ã? – _Shikamaru disse confuso. Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para Temari que estava com o rosto baixo e corado e segurando as mãos em cima do joelho, numa típica expressão de estar não confortável com a situação.

-_Você entendeu! –_ ela disse sem levantar os olhos verde musgo.

-_Eu bem... – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça e olhou para Tayuya que estava sorrindo para um Kimimaro corado –_ ela é minha única kouhai..._

_-Nani?_

_-É... Ninguém hoje em dia quer mais saber de Go... – _Shikamaru coçou a cabeça. – _então é inevitável que passe algum tempo com ela..._

O silencio veio após o fim das palavras dele. Shikamaru ergue uma sobrancelha ainda surpreso pelo jeito como a garota estava agindo.

-_Então vocês... Não... Não tem nada? – _Temari conseguiu dizer muito corada e virou o rosto na direção de Gaara e viu Ino com os olhos brilhando dar um escandaloso legal para ela. Temari corou mais ainda.

-_Não! Definitivamente não – _Shikamaru falou assustado – _sabe ela é louca... Apesar de aparentar ser doce e tudo mais... Ela é louca e agressiva..._

_-Mas eu..._

_-Você é problemática e agressica... Ah esqueci de sádica –_Shikamaru falou sorrindo com sua voz grave e entediada – _mas esse é o seu charme afinal das contas..._

Ela corou mais do que podia e ficou perto de um roxo então levantou os olhos e encarou aquele olhar desligado que tanto gostava.

-_Então... Porque vocês..._

_-Vocês?_

_-Cê sabe... Se beijaram... –_ ela falou meio irritada e com vergonha de ter entrado nesse assunto.

-_Ah... Bem temos que colocar as bem a limpo aqui... – _Shikamaru disse serio – _eu não comentei isso com ninguém... Mas bem acho que ela achou que eu era o tal do Kimimaro na hora... Ela não admite, mas ela é louca pelo esquisitão ali – _ele indicou o garoto de cabelos alvos com a cabeça – _e bem por fatalidades do destino ela acabou me beijando..._

_-Então você não gosta dela? – _Temari disse sorrindo.

-_Bem... Gostar eu não gosto não... Mas ela é divertida, quando não esta batendo em min, ou judiando de min, ou me humilhando ou fazendo qualquer coisa de ruim para com minha pessoa... – _Shikamaru relatou cada vez mais pessimista ao lembrar do que sofria. – _mas porque quer saber?_

_-Eu... – _Temari corou mais do que tinha feito até agora.

-_Você... –_ ele sorriu e duas conchinhas surgiram em seu rosto – _está com ciúmes..._

_-Não... – _ela falou abaixando a cabeça e ele se aproximou dela.

_-Você é bem problemática... – _disse a poucos centímetros dela.

BAM

-_Não fale isso no meu ouvido... – _e então ela viu que seu murro havia nocauteado o garoto...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Hanabi-chan não é isso que estava pensando eu estava só esperando eles saírem para... Hum – _Konohamaru tirou um bloquinho do bolso – _Ah... Não essa não... Aha! Essa é boa... Caham – _ele parou o dedo em uma pagina e recitou com a voz seria – _estava aguardando instruções da Anko-san para ajudá-la a reanimar o Kakashi-san que havia se afogado e estava recebendo um respiração... _

BAM!

(Gaara: esse caderninho não seria o... Top: é deve ser aquele que o Kakashi anota desculpas ridículas... Gaara: LOL... bem pelo menos ele usa o caderninho melhor q Kakashi... Top:? Gaara: ué pelo menos faz um pouco de sentido a explicação dele... Tipo o Kakashi estava sendo beijado pela Anko... Top: eh verdade... Suigetsu: nossa esse moleque tem futuro... Top: porq? Suigetus: ora ele roubou o bloquinho mais importante do cara que derrotou o Zabuza-senpai... Top: ahhh... acho q a Anko deve ter jogado fora ele qndo limpava a casa do Kakashi e o Konohamaru devia estar passando qndo o bloquinho bateu em sua cabeça... Suigetsu #--'# Gaara: isso faz bem mais sentido...).

-_Não invente mentiras deslavadas! –_ Hanabi disse após dar um murro nele.

-_Não inventei... – _Konohamaru choramingou.

-_Então não as leia! – _e Hanabi tomou o bloquinho das mãos dele.

-_MEU BLOQUINHO DE MENTIRAS DESLAVADAS! –_ Konohamaru tentou pegar o bloquinho e derrubou os dois no chão fazendo ele ficar por cima.

-_Sai de cima! –_ Hanabi falou assustada por estar impotente naquela situação constrangedora.

-_Só se me devolver o bloquinho – _ele deu um sorriso maroto ficando cara a cara com ela e com os narizes se tocando.

-_Não ouse... – _Hanabi disse bastante corada, mas ele já fechara os olhos.

KISSU – os lábios se tocaram de leve e os braços da garota que antes tentavam se levantar cederam e descansaram e ela abriu a boca vagarosamente sendo imitada por ele. Ele afrouxou a força que usava nos braços para se concentrar no beijo.

(onomatopéia para a pior dor que um homem pode sentir, não faz barulho mais dor pra cac#te!).

Ainda com o joelho levantado Hanabi viu Konohamaru cair de lado com as mãos em seus pertences machucados e com a boca entreaberta e sua alma saindo por lá.

-_Eu avisei... –_ ela disse bastante corada e pegando a ponta da gravata e arrastando o copo inerte para perto da irmã.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Hinata-chan! – _Ino falou ao ver a amiga sentada sozinha cabisbaixa. – _vem para cá!_

Hinata se levantou e sentou ao lado dela e de Temari.

-_Porque esta triste? – _Ino disse preocupada.

-_Ah... Nada... –_ Hinata falou com a cabeça baixa.

-_Deve ser por causa de um garoto... – _Temari falou sem cerimônia. – _não se preocupe junte-se a nós e afogue as magoas com sakê! É o melhor remédios de todos pra esquecer que você gosta de baka..._

_-Ela tem razão... – _Ino disse passando a mão nas costas de Hinata. – _os garotos são todos uns bakas... Principalmente os que gostamos..._

_-EI! – _Gaara manifestou sua presença – _eu estou aqui sabia?_

BAM – e ele caiu nocauteado com o murro. (Gaara: porque isso agora? Top: sei lá foi ela não eu... Gaara: mas vc escreve essa joça! Top: prefiro q vc chame de budega ok? Gaara: #¬¬#).

-_Não está mais... – _Ino disse irritada e dando um generoso gole na garrafa de sakê. – _tome..._

_-N-não Ino-chan... M-me-lhor n-não... – _Hinata tentou recusar, mas Ino empurrou a garrafa contra a boca dela fazendo o liquido descer goela abaixo.

Hinata sentiu sua garganta arder e uma dor enorme na cabeça alem de um enjôo incrível quando a bebida chegou ao seu estomago, mas sentiu-se mais leve e a dor no seu peito pareceu aliviar.

-_É meio ruim... Mas garanto que faz maravilhas! – _Temari disse colocando uma primeira garrafa ao lado do corpo de Shikamaru e vendo a cara nauseada da morena – _porque você sempre resolve dormir nas festas seu baka! –_ e deu um murro na cabeça de um Shikamaru que acabara de abrir os olhos, mas foi nocauteado novamente. Ela nem percebeu e pegou outra garrafa e deu um grande gole. – _AHH! Isso é ótimo!_

_-Então Hinata o que achou? A primeira vez é meio ruim e... – _Ino disse só agora olhando a amiga.

-_Passa pra cá essa garrafa! – _Hinata disse estendendo a mão para Temari que sorriu e entregou uma garrafa de sakê a ela.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então onde eles estão? – _Sasuke perguntou quando ele e seus companheiros subiam para os seus quartos de uma pousada.

-_Bem se seguimos correndo... Em dois dias chegaremos lá Sasuke! – _Karin tentou pular no pescoço dele, mas foi impedida por uma mão em sua cabeça.

-_Então esta decidido iremos o mais rápido possível... E lá você vai repetir o que fez Suigetsu... E assim confirmaremos se ainda estão fixos em só local... – _Sasuke disse serio –_ Ikisou Juugo._

_-Hai – _Juugo abriu a porta do quarto e Sasuke passou, Juugo se preparara para fechar a porta quando ela foi empurrada de volta.

-_SASUKE-KUN! – _Karin gritou.

-_Nani? – _ele disse desanimado.

-_O que está fazendo? Eu vou dormir com você! – _ela disse fazendo beicinho.

-_Não não vai... Já que você perdeu todas as seringas com o remédio do Juugo, sou o único que consegue acalmá-lo e não quero nenhum dos dois mortos por enquanto... Então você terá que ficar no mesmo quarto que o do Suigetsu... –_ Sasuke disse serio.

-_HEY! E quem disse que eu quero ficar no quarto dessa vadia? – _Suigetsu estava de braços cruzados e encostado na parede. (Suigetsu: arrasei não? Top: totalmente...).

ESTIBAM – ele voou para o fim do corredor. (Top: disse que você tinha arrasado... Suigetsu:#¬¬#).

-_Não sou vadia seu baka! – _a ruiva disse irritada.

-_Então boa-noite... – _Sasuke ia fechando a porta quando foi novamente impedido por Karin.

-_Mas Sasuke não conseguirei dormir com ele! – _e apontou para o garoto de cabelos brancos que se levantava com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

-_Do que está falando você se dão super bem... –_ e fechou a porta na cara dela sem cerimônia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Tayuya... – _Kimimaro segurou a garota pelos ombros quando para que ela parasse de agarrar o pescoço dele por ter voltado a sentar junto dela.

-_Hai Kimimaro-kun! –_ ela falou com sua voz doce de garotinha de cinco anos.

-_Eu... – _Kimimaro corou e olhou para o chão. Ela arregalou os olhos corada. –_ eu... Você..._

_-Você... Eu... – _Tayuya repetiu igualmente nervosa e corada.

-_FESTA! – _os gêmeos gritaram assustando os dois.

-_Sabe Ukon adoro festas! – _Sakon disse dando um grande gole na garrafa de sakê de Kimimaro.

-_Eu também Sakon... Elas são tão... Alegres? Não vejo alegria por aqui... – _Ukon disse com um olhar maligno.

-_Acho que devem estar num momento romântico..._

_-Mas romance que é romance não tem graça sem sangue! – _Ukon disse olhando para uma faca.

BAM DUPLO

Os gêmeos caíram desacordados. Jiroubou havia feito a cabeça deles se chocarem uma contra a outra com dois murros.

-_Eu estou levando eles sim? –_ ele falou em seu tom cordial –_ e continue a não falar palavrões Tayuya..._

_-Do que está falando seu gor..._

_-Você fica mais feminina e bonita – _Jiroubou jogou os gêmeos no ombro e saiu dali.

Tayuya corou e olhou para baixo sentindo os olhos do garoto de cabelos alvos a fitarem.

-_Tayuya eu... Sabe... – _Kimimaro coçou a bochecha com o indicador – _eu... gosto de você... – _disse por fim.

Ela levantou o rosto e viu ele totalmente corado.

-_Vou entender se você gostar de outro e..._

KISSU – ela derrubou ele colando seus lábios contra os dele. Finalmente estava beijando os lábios certos. Os lábios do seu Kimimaro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Nós já vamos Kiba! – _Tsuki saiu arrastando o namorado pela gola.

-_Não... Hic! Eu quero... Hic! Ficar... Hic! – _Kiba resmungava sacudindo as mãos na direção dos amigos.

-_Hunf... – _Shino disse observando a cena.

-_Você não fala muito não? – _Matsuri falou quando ele se levantou e ela o imitou. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

-_Hunf – _ele continuou com as mãos no bolso agora a encarando.

-_Meu nome é Matsuri... Yoroshiku... – _ela fez uma reverencia.

-_Aburame Shino – _ele falou seguindo Kiba e Tsuki.

-_Você me deixaria em casa? – _Matsuri correu para acompanhá-lo.

Ele fez um movimento com a cabeça e ela seguiu falando bastante ao lado dele.

-_Hey Kiba eu... – _e Chouji caiu desmaiado depois de beber bastante.

-_Droga... Agora vou ter que beber sozinho? –_ Naruto falou totalmente lúcido, afinal o ultimo ano que passou com Jiraya serviram pra algo não? – _acho que vou ter que juntar as garotas afinal..._

_-Eu vou levar... Hic! Esse baka embora... – _Temari saiu arrastando o corpo de Shikamaru até a porta.

-_Quer ajuda? – _Naruto falou e jogou o braço de Shikamaru sobre seu ombro ajudando ela a levá-lo até a porta.

­-_Shikamaru... –_ Chouji disse aparecendo do nada meio sonolento e tomando o lugar de Naruto – _pode deixar eu o ajudo..._

_-NÃO SE APROVEITE DO MEU OTOUTO ESSA NOITE OUVIU? – _Temari gritou na direção de Ino. Ino sorriu e virou a garrafa de sakê que segurava. –_ pode deixar que eu vou dormir na casa dele hoje... Vamos gor... Chogo ou sei lá qual é seu nome mexa-se..._

E Chouji foi levando Shikamaru recebendo instruções de Temari, Naruto ficou vendo a cena com uma gota na cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Tenten... Veja... Eu... –_ Neji gaguejava sem jeito.

-_Sou toda ouvidos Neji... – _ela sorriu maldosamente.

-_É que sabe... Bem quando disse namorada eu... –_ Neji olhava para os lados a procura de ajuda, mas viu Kimimaro sendo beijado pela garota chamada Tayuya, e Kiba ser arrastado pela estranha garota com orelhas de gato.

-_Sim..._

_-Eu... Bem... Você sabe... Eu... – _ele realmente não sabia o que fazer. Hotoke-sama... Alguém onegai! – ele rezou para Buda olhando para o teto.

-_Neji, por favor não me enrole... – _Tenten falou seria – _eu... Tenho que saber... Se você..._

_-Tenten..._

_-Eu realmente preciso saber... Porque eu... – _ela corou.

-_Você? – _Neji perguntou interessado sem perceber a inversão de papeis.

-_Eu gosto de..._

_-NEJI-NII-SAN! – _e ela foi interrompida pela voz de Hanabi. Neji olhou para a pequena prima irritado. Droga Hotoke-same tinha que ser agora? (Gaara: sabe... se quando ele fala hotoke-sama... mas é você quem decide isso.. Top: e... Gaara: bem... a tal madrinha da fic vai te matar... Top: #O.O#).

-_Hanabi-ojou... –_ ele falou entre os dentes sem esconder a raiva.

-_Quero ir embora... –_ Hanabi disse no seu tom mandão – _agora!_

_-Hai! –_ Neji se levantou e os seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos desapontados de Tenten. – _eu..._

_-Não precisa dizer nada eu entendo... Suas primas... – _Tenten se levantou – _são mais importantes... – _e ela saiu pisando forte do apartamento.

Neji não soube por que, mas sua voz desapareceu e ele ficou ali com o braço esticado vendo Tenten sair do apartamento. (Gaara: serio ela vai te matar... o q vc esta fazendo? Top escrevendo algo: meu testamento... Gaara: UEBA vou ganhar qnto? Top: dividas... Gaara: #¬¬# Suigetsu: e eu? Top: uma cachorra pra cuidar e terminar duas fics... Gaara: porq ele fica com as fics? Top: porq ele não é emo... #8D# Gaara:#¬¬# SOU GOTICOOO...).

-_Neji-nii-san – _Hanabi repetiu impaciente – _quero ir pra casa – _ela falou lentamente para que ele compreendesse bem a mensagem.

-_Hai... – _Neji se libertou de seus devaneios – _Hinata-sama... Ikisou... –_ Neji falou tocando o ombro da prima.

-_Não vou! Hic! Vou dormir na casa da Ino! –_ ela falou sorrindo com um sorriso bobo e apontando para um metro de onde uma Ino dormia encostada em Gaara.

­-_Mas Hinata-sama..._

_-Neji-nii-san vamos! Deixe ela aí se quer ficar – _Hanabi disse na porta.

-_Hai... Mas tenha cuidado ok? – _Neji disse olhando serio para Hinata – _eu aviso ao Hiashi-san que você pediu gentilmente..._

_-Ariga... Hic! Tou! – _Hinata disse feliz em meio a soluços. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Neji.

Eles passaram por um Naruto que voltava da porta de saída. O loiro ergue a sobrancelha ao os três passarem. Hanabi e Neji fizeram uma pequena reverencia e seguiram. Neji ainda chegou a escutar Kimimaro se despedir de Naruto ao lado de Tayuya.

Neji foi andando pensando no que Tenten tentara dizer a ele, e o motivo de ele não ter conseguido explicar o que acontecera até que ouviu o barulho de uma cabeça se chocar com uma lata de lixo de alumínio. E só então ele percebeu que não caminhava a sós com Hanabi

-_Esse não é o Sarutobi-kun? –_ Neji falou surpreso, confuso e assustado com o que a prima mais nova fazia.

-_Ah sim... Ele vai dormir no quarto de hospedes lá em casa... –_ ela falou indiferente ainda o arrastando pelas ruas.

-_Certo... – _Neji deu um sorrisinho se afastando um pouco assustada pequena prima.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Você entendeu não? – _Karin disse após vários murro chutes e tapas que ela deu em Suigetsu, só por ele existir (LOL Suigetsu: isso não é justo... O Gaara apanha por motivos decentes! Top: ah num tava afim de escrever você dando motivos pra ela dar em você... Suigetsu: #T.T# Gaara: dou audiência #\o/#0.

-_Sim... Mas você não reclamou quando me agarrou aquele dia não foi? – _Suigetsu disse com um sorriso cínico, apesar de dois galos na cabeça, um lábio vermelho e um filete de sangue.

-_ORA SEU! – _e ela partiu para esmurrá-lo, mas ele segurou o braço dela fazendo os rostos ficarem cara a cara.

-_Não seja hipócrita Karin... –_ Suigetsu falou calmamente – _eu admito que gostei oras..._

Ela recuou com conchas no rosto e ficou o encarando. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha confuso com a reação dela, estava esperando um bom murro na cara e então ela puxou a camisa dele fazendo a cabeça dele cair e ela levantou a sua.

KISSU – ela começou um ardente beijo e ele correspondeu. Os dois ficaram se beijando e fazendo outras coisitas que a censura não permite dizer até que ela se afastou para pegar fôlego. (Suigetsu: #8D# Eu já disse q te amo? Top: não... #--'# Suigetsu: pois eu te amo... Top: #¬¬# Suigetsu: no final das contas acho q gosto dela... Gaara: vc eh masoquista... Suigetsu: mas q vc impossível...).

-_Sui... – _ela falou com a voz cansada olhando para o garoto sem camisa.

-_Karin... –_ ele a imitou fitando a garota também sem camisa só de short e sutiã com um sorriso cínico e malicioso.

ESTIBAM – e ele caiu nocauteado. (Suigetsu: retiro o q disse eu odeio... Top: ela ou eu? Suigetsu: os dois... Top: jah tou acostumado...).

-_Não se aproveite dos meus acessos de fraqueza! –_ ela disse decidida – _ah que bom ele dormiu... –_ Karin se abaixou olhou ao redor deu um leve selinho nele e foi para sua cama dormir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Hinata? –_ Naruto falou sentando ao lado dela. Agora só sobrara ele, Hinata, Ino e Gaara desacordados no apartamento e já passava das três da manhã.

-_Naruto-kun! Hic! –_ ela sorriu abrindo espaço para ele sentar. O loiro aceitou e sentou ao seu lado. Se surpreende vendo o grande numero de garrafas vazias de sakê. A ultima vez que vira tantas reunidas fora quando ele e Jiraya foram convidar Tsunade para ser a diretora do colégio.

-_Você bebeu Hinata? –_ ele falou sem jeito. Ele também havia bebido, mas por razões de costume a bebida não surtia efeito nele a não ser se ingerida em imensas quantidades.

-_Sim... Só um pouquinho! Hic! –_ ela fez o sinal de um pouquinho com a mão direita – _então! Onde está a sua namorada?!? – _Hinata falou amargurada.

-_Namorada? Eu... Do que está falando dattebbayo?_

_-Ora da sua namorada oras! –_ ela deu mais um gole na garrafa –_ de uma garota é lógico!_

_-De quem está falando Hinata-chan? – _Naruto disse confuso.

-_Não se faça de besta Naruto-kun – _ela se inclinou para cima dele com o dedo indicador na cara do garoto. –_ sabe que estou falando da Sakura-san! Hic!_

_-Sakura... –_ Naruto repetiu confuso – _ah... Não estamos namorando... – _ele deu aquele sorriso bobo que só ele sabia dar fazendo Hinata voltar um pouco a lucidez – _você nos viu na varanda? Ah... É que como você deve saber o teme partiu... – _ele abaixou os olhos e desfez o sorriso –_ e bem... Ele pediu pra Sakura escolher entre ir com ele ou me abandonar desacordado perto de um trem... E a Sakura me escolheu..._

Hinata ficou o encarando envergonhada sem saber o que falar.

-_E eu bem... Eu estava falando para ela que vamos atrás dele amanhã... Vamos ajudá-lo no que ele tem que fazer e vamos voltar juntos! –_ Naruto coçou a cabeça sorrindo –_ foi isso..._

_-Ah... Gomen –_ Hinata abaixou o rosto e sentiu-se enjoada.

-_Não se preocupe... Então vocês beberam tudo isso? – _Naruto falou sem jeito ao ver que a garota estava constrangida. Ele ainda não entendia porque não conseguia levar uma conversa normal com Hinata e como era a primeira vez que estava tendo êxito, não iria finalizá-la assim.

-_Ah.. A-acho q-que sim – _Hinata respondeu ainda de cabeça baixa.

-_Hinata sobre aquela carta... – _Naruto tentou puxar assunto –_ sobre o que era afinal de contas?_

Ela corou imensamente e apertou as mãos contra o joelho. Era agora ou nunca, não poderia falhar agora.

-_Ah... É s-so-bre... Sobre a p-pe-ssoa q-que amo... – _Ela falou levantando o rosto e encarando decidida Naruto.

-_Ah... – _Naruto coçou a cabeça sem jeito ao ouvir aquilo e viu aqueles olhos perolados brilhando, brilhando com uma linda perola. Ele corou ao ficar fitando os olhos dela – _e quem você a-ama? – _ele falou sem jeito abaixando a cabeça e sem saber o porque da pergunta.

Hinata engoliu em seco e respirou fundo encarando o garoto de cabelos loiros e revoltos de cabeça baixa.

-_Eu amo v-você N-na-ru-t-to-k-kun! –_ ela conseguiu falar mesmo que num sussurro.

Naruto levantou a cabeça incrédulo sem ter certeza do que tinha ouvido e encarou aqueles olhos que mais pareciam duas lindas perolas e os viu se aproximar cada vez mais e se fechar.

KISSU – Hinata colou seus lábios aos de Naruto. (Top: #T.T# Não Hina-chan...) O loiro estava com os olhos arregalados e então os fechou lentamente assim como colocou seus braços em volta da cintura daquela garota morena os deixando mais confortáveis e abrindo a boca para ela aprofundar o beijo.

**N/A: e chegamos ao fim do cap! Gostara,?**

**Gaara: eu apanhei de graça!**

**Suigetsu: eu tbm!**

**Top: q bom! #8D# agora o velho aviso aos leitores q lêem e não mandam review...**

**Gaara e Suigetsu: #¬¬# (Gaara: #¬# com um olho soh!).**

**Top sem se importar com os dois: por favor mandem review serio isso eh importante para fazer um autor feliz e o fazer se empenhar na fic tah? OU SEJA MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR! #XD#**

**Soh isso teh amanha ou sexta... #;D# Ah e se puderem dêem uma olhada na minha outra fic de Naruto, ou na de HP... A de Naruto se chama: Zodíaco Chine e a de HP: Lembranças no natal... Thanks! e ah se puderem mandem review #XD#**


	21. O Verão e o Inverno de Hana

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações... E Hoje especialmente como havia prometido ao Gabriores-kun já q ontem foi niver dele #;D#**

**Atenção: essa fic não é betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Explicaçãozinha: casais até agora:**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**embora os shipers tenham ficado um pouo óbvios vou continuar a só divulgá-los a cada dois caps e o de hoje, vai ser surpresa pra alguns e confimação pra outras...**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: neeh... tou conseguindo postar rápido ultimamente #8D# sakê sempre ruleia... #/o/# ah mais isso ainda pode acontecer... foi ta vendo como sou legal... Gaara: num eh nada... Top: tou sim... nossa nem tinha percebido q tinha sido tantos casais... #;D#**

**Loli.Potter: dancinha! #\o/# q bom q vc ta feliz de novo.. Suigetsu: graças a min! Top: e amin... Gaara: dois panacas Top: osh porq vc num foi motivo da dança... invejoso... Gaara: hunf Suigetsu: eu... bem talvez... Top: tah corado! Suigetsu: #¬¬# num precisa dizer! Top: malz... certo... q bom q vc amou espero q continue amando #8D#**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: AHHHH SOCORRO ME AJUDEM! Gaara empurra ele de volta: vai pode dar nele! Top: #¬¬# seu traíra! Gaara: #XD# Top: ah foi mal não não bata mais em min! Gaara: vai bate nele! Suigetsu: vc sab q ele vai se vingar de vc neh? Gaara com os olhos brilhando ao fitar a cena em q o autor eh tripudiado: tou nem ai vale cada momento! Suigetsu: #--'# HEY! Soh qm pode chamar ela de vadia sou eu ok? Top todo machucado: isso Suigetsu mude de assunto! MUITOS TAPAS ANTES DE BEIJOS! Gaara: HEY! Top: vingança #\o/# #O.O# tem certeza disso? – cochicha pra Gaara – alem de sádica e assassina ela eh hentai... Gaara ironizando: com qm será q ela é parecida? Top: com vc? #8D# Gaara apontando o dedo discaradamente: NAUM COM VC SEU NOJENTO! Top: eh? #XD# bem tanto faz... vou pensar se aumento a censura... AHHHH ROUND-HOUSE-KICK NAUMMMM – e ele voa e vai pra UTI – Suigetsu: bem tou assumindo aqui... Tsunade faça as honras sim? – Tsunade entra e começa a curar o autor – bem... acho q ele nunca ia deixar o Naruto se aproveitar da Hina-chan dele... ele tem um amor pltonico por ela... e... Gaara... Tenho pena de vc... Gaara com medo: byee... #T.# porq soh me meto com mulheres loucas? Suigetsu: sei lah... autor vc voltou! Top: eh... mas ainda doi #T.T#**

**Danipj: ela mandou review! Sugietsu: poq vc tah tao feliz ela tbm gosta de te bater! Top: ah eh #T.T# Gaara: amo responder reviews! #6D#(um dos olhos com uma faixa) Top: #¬¬# Suigetsu pergunta pra vc... Suigetsu: naum naum rolou nada #T.T# soh uns pega... nada de sangue meu! Gaara: isso sangue dele! Top: nhá sangue do Gaara eh mais legal... Gaara: #¬¬#**

**B1ker4: Suigetsu: ainda bem #u.u# Top: poxa q pena... eu acho melhor naum responder isso – vendo Suigetsu irritado – bem... esse eh o objetivo street fight! Gaara: então poq vc num entra lah? Top: tah louco ainda qro plantar uma arvore e ter um filho! Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #8D# NUM VAI ACONTECER NADA! Hina-chan eh inocente! #Ú.Ú# Suigetsu: calma calma... melhor pararmos por aki...**

**s2Aninhocas2: num foi perfeito? #8D# ahhh nejiten... todo mundo tah reclamando disso #XD# eh teve naruhina #T.T# Suigetsu: supera isso cara... Top: ok superei... vlw vlw review#2: ah tbm adorei a parte kimitayu... humm... gostei da idéia... porq n? acho q sim... vlw pela idéia**

**Uchiha-Ron: #T.T# eh ela faz milagres... minha hina-chan... ah a idéia eu peguei de uma oneshot... #XD# Gaara: copião! Top: pedia autorização tah? Suigetsu corado: q nada... Top: #8D# tah vermelhinho... bem continue a acompanhar cara #;D#**

**Prisma159: #O.O# q triste... suas aulas começaram... arigatou pc-sama... obrigado... vou precisar mesmo eu acho... bem vc tem duas opções se vc morar em uma cidade grande com vestiba disputado... ou vc fica parasitando e estuda soh no terceiro ano feito eu #8D# o q eu n indico... #T.T# ou vc começa a estudar a partir de agora... mas ngm faz isso #3# então ce q sabe... ah o sasori faz isso... e o orojackson tbm! Ok eu faço... #A.A# Gaara: naum o incentive a fazer os personagens apanhar... Top: quieto aih... – bolando um plano maligno para o Neji – mas o Lee tinha boas intenções... shsuishuihsi eh verdade... o shika eh um eterno ferrado... neeh hoje em dia tah fogo hein? Cada vez mais cedo... shuishuish Hina-chan bebendo #\o/# Suigetsu: nhá... num concordo com esse troço de amor e ódio... ela eh sádica e eu sou um cara legal #u.u# Top: #--'# naum mesmo... mas td bem nois ignora isso... ahh a tayuya-chan eh linda neh? Amo demais ela... Suigetsu: num amava a hinata? Top: e tayuya tbm... #XD# nossa vc odeia mto a coitada da matsuri neh? O q foi? Porq choras e... ARGH – sendo estrangulado e tudo o mais – Suigetsu calmo: nossa ele tah apanhando bastante hoje neh? Gaara: EH ISSO TAH OTIMO! Suigetsu: hum... acho q eh melhor separar ou ele morre... – Suigetsu vai lah e acode o pobre autor todo machucado – Top: sabe acho q num vou mais responder reviews... – massageando o pescoço – Gaara: mas eh a parte mais legal #8D# Top: #¬¬# pra vc soh... enfim... Suigetsu? pra q sorte? Eu sou o SUIGETSU #\o/# Top: vc também tah se achando agora? Suigetsu: mas sou o Suigetsu... Top: isso num qr dizer nada... bem... #T.T# tou superando... superando... bastante... mas td bem jah apanhei mais da outras leitoras sádicas... enfim... acho q eh um pouco dos dois... #8D# mas do segundo motivo... soh q tem um negoço o Nejiten pra min eh o casal mas problemático de todos... porq o neji eh o mais pomposo de todos o qr admitir seus sentimentos e a tenten eh bem impulsiva, ou seja, pra a relação ter inicio eh complicadinho... **

**Propaganda:**

**Suigetsu: q eh isso n devíamos começar o cap agora?**

**Top: primeiro uma pequena propaganda da minha outra fic de naruto...#8D#**

**Gaara: #¬¬#**

**Top: bem se vc gosta dos casais q tao se formando nessa fic, e da violência feminina insana, comedia e de fics non-sense... leiam a minha fic Zodíaco Chinês!**

**Gaara: naum naum leiam...  
Suigetsu: porq?**

**Gaara: porq eu sou o contra-regra e mais uma vez apanho pacas...  
Top: entao por isso mesmo! #;D# são doze casais todos jah definidos... ****Casais: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, GaaIno, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, ItaHana, KimiTayu, JiraTsu, IruShizu, SuigeKarin, KonoHanabi...**

**Suigetsu: eu com a karin de novo naum!**

**Gaara: disse q num era legal...**

**Top: nhá... #8D# dêem uma olhada lah certo? E se gostarem mandem review!**

**Bem eh isso o cap agora... ;D... Ah e sim antes q me esqça... Lamento mais os casais principais foram meio ignorados nesse cap... explico melhor o motivo la embaixo vcs devem tah qrendo ler neh? Bem boa leitura...**

**Capitulo 20 – O Verão e o Inverno de Hana**

O beijo foi longo e apaixonado. Naruto não soube o que dizer, mas sentia algo diferente enquanto beijava Hinata e então eles se separaram e os olhos dos dois se encontraram. Ele ficou mirando aquelas perolas lindas que rapidamente desviram para o chão.

-_Não faça isso Gaara! –_ Ino esticou a perna e ela bateu bem em cheio no queixo de Naruto. Ele caiu pra trás e sua cabeça bateu na parede fazendo-o ficar desacordado e quebrando varias garrafas vazias de sakê.

Gaara abriu seus olhos lentamente e viu Ino com o rosto muito próximo do seu. Ele corou imensamente e recuou e depois viu que a loira estava dormindo.

-_O que houve? –_ ele falou mais para si mesmo e depois viu que uma garota de cabelos negros estava ajoelhada ao lado de um Naruto com um sorriso bobo e desacordado.

-_Ah Gaara-kun... – _Hinata falou vermelha – _eu..._

_-Você é Hi..._

_-Hinata –_ ela completou.

-_Hinata é... Bem o que houve aqui?_

_-Ah... – _ela corou imensamente –_ a Ino-chan deu um murro em você... E bem você desmaiou e... Ela está sonhando com... Bem você e deu um chute pro alto... E ele pegou no Naruto-kun... _

_-Hum – _Gaara escutou atentamente. Tudo fazia total sentido. –_ Certo... Então vou levar Ino pra casa... – _ele se levantou com dificuldade, já que usava uma bota no pé, um dos braços estava totalmente imobilizado e o outro pulso estava engessado, alem de usar uma faixa tosca cobrindo o olho.

-_Ah... Eu vou dormir na casa da Ino-chan também – _Hinata disse nervosa.

-_Vai?_

_-Vou eu combinei com ela... Se quiser ajuda... –_ Ela se ofereceu e levantou Ino e ajudou o ruivo a apoiá-la nele.

-_Arigatou... Bem vamos... –_ Gaara se locomovia com dificuldade, alem de estar todo machucado, ainda carregava o peso de Ino (Top: parece q vc ta carregando uma cruz... Gaara: e num tou não? Top: bem a Ino é mais bonita q uma cruz... Eu queria essa cruz... Gaara: nem chegue perto é minha! #¬¬#).

-_Ah só um minuto... – _Hinata deixou Gaara na porta e ela arrastou com dificuldade até a cama dele e o colocou nela depois de o cobrir com o lençol olhou a cara de despreocupado dele e corou ao lembrar do que fizera e pouco. E sentindo uma coragem estranha ela se aproximou e deu um selinho nele. Naruto balbuciou algo assustando ela.

-_Ramen... –_ disse por fim.

Ela suspirou aliviada e foi ajudar Gaara a levar Ino para casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então aqui estamos... –_ Kakuzu falou olhando para uma plaqueta informando que estavam no distrito do fogo.

-_Finalmente... Então onde diabos está o Niibi? –_ Hidan sorriu alisando sua foice feliz.

-_Ah... Não faço a mínima idéia... Faz tempo que não venho aqui sabe... –_ Kakuzu falou nostálgico –_ a ultima vez que vim aqui tinham acabado de fundar Konoha..._

_-Quantos anos você tem?_

_-Já perdi as contas... _#8D# - Kakuzu sorria e deu de ombros.

-_E como você ainda está tão saudável? –_ Hidan perguntou olhando o companheiro com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-_Porque acha que eu entrei no ramo de órgãos? Ah e consigo plásticas com bons descontos..._ – ele deu de ombros deixando um Hidan chocado para trás. (Gaara: noossa ele deve ser bem veio... Top: se brincar mais que a Dercy Gonçalves... Suigetsu: cah po... ele colocou adão no colo foi? Top? Suigetsu: porq reza a lenda q Dercy Gonçalves colocou Eva no colo... Gaara: #--'#). – _então você não vem atrás da Niibi?_

_-Da? Não é do? – _Hidan disse confuso.

-_Claro que não... Onde você estava quando mostrei a foto para aqueles panacas de Kusa? –_ Kakuzu mostrou a foto de uma jovem mulher de cabelos curto castanho escuros bastante bonita.

-_Eu... – _Hidan disse boquiaberto pela beleza dela – _estava espancando eles..._

_-Tanto faz... Vamos pra perto de Konoha segundo aquele bolinho de arroz, tem uma prima dela que estuda lá..._

_-E como vamos saber qual é a garota deve haver centenas delas..._

_-A que estiver com orelhas de gato... Não foi o que o bolinho arroz disse antes de vocês chutar ele desfiladeiro a baixo? –_ Kakuzu indagou para o companheiro.

-_Ah foi... Bem vamos... –_ Hidan agora estava bem mais empolgado com a missão, e o motivo ainda estava em sua mão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ino-chan... –_ Hinata falou altamente nauseada. E então os acontecimentos da noite passada vieram a sua mente rapidamente e ela corou e sentiu algo vim do estomago para sua garganta ela colocou a mão na boca. –_ banheiro..._

_-Ah certo... –_ Ino que estava escovando o cabelo em sua penteadeira guiou a amiga até o banheiro e esta se ajoelhou na privada e começou a colocar pra fora o que fizera ela reunir coragem para se declarar a Naruto.

Ela ficou assim por um longo tempo. Estava pensando se valia mesmo a pena ter se embebedado para se declarar para Naruto. Bem se toda vez que eu me embebedar eu ganhar um beijo daqueles, não me importo de entrar de ressaca em todas as manhãs seguintes... – Hinata pensou com um sorriso formado nos lábios e então se debruçou novamente na privada.

-_Coloca tudo pra fora... –_ Ino dava tapinhas nas costas de Hinata enquanto via a amiga vomitar. –_ eu mesma já fiz isso e garanto que a primeira ressaca é inesquecível..._ #8D#

#¬¬# Hinata lançou um olhar irritado para a loira, mas logo voltou a vomitar.

-_Ah... Já que não vamos mesmo pra aula eu vou ver tv se quiser algo grite... – _Ino fechou o banheiro e tirou o pregador que tinha no nariz – _beba nojenta... –_ e suspirou.

Ela desceu a escada lentamente e quando chegou a sala viu um ruivo bastante machucado mudando de canal na televisão. Ino não resistiu e pulou em cima dele.

-_ITAI SUA MULHER LOUCA! –_ Gaara gritou sentindo dor em quase todos os locais do corpo.

-_Já mandei você me chamar de Ino! –_ e lançou a ele um olhar assassino que o fez se recolher e abaixar a cabeça (Suigetsu: PAU MANDADOOOOOOO! Gaara: #ù.ú# tenta desafiar a Karin então... Suigetsu: #o.o# isso não vem ao caso... Top: patéticos...).

-_Itai... – _ele falou quando Ino se acomodou melhor no sofá.

-_Gomen... – _a loira deu um sorrisinho pra ele – _ta doendo muito?_

_-Hunf – _Gaara resmungou a olhando com o único olho bom, já que o outro estava enfaixado.

-_Não seja mal-humorado! –_ Ino disse dando uma cotovelada nas costelas dele.

-_Certo! – _Gaara assustado respondeu.

-_Ótimo é assim que eu gosto... Agora venha aqui... – _e o deitou em seu colo e começou a afagar os cabelos dele.

-_Isso é bom... –_ o Kazekage disse após alguns minutos em que Ino ficou fazendo carinho nele.

-_Está vendo? Não é tão ruim ter uma namorada... – _e então ela corou com suas próprias palavras.

-_Que cheiro é esse? –_ o ruivo disse ao sentir um cheiro estranho – _tem algo... Queimando?_

_-MEU BOLO! – _Ino levantou tão depressa que Gaara caiu de cara no chão. –_ Gomen! –_ ela falou sem nem olhar pra trás já dentro da cozinha.

-_É... – _Gaara esfregou o nariz machucado com o pulso engessado – _é ótimo ter uma namorada! –_ disse ironizando.

PAFT – uma panela atingiu a cabeça dele.

-_EU OUVI ISSO! –_ Ino gritou da cozinha, mas o ruivo já nem escutava mais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Foi um sonho? –_ Naruto falou se levantando e olhou ao redor. Estava na sua cama e não lembrava de ter ido para ela. A ultima coisa que lembrava foi de encarar aqueles lindos olhos perolados de Hinata que tinham um brilho altamente atraentes e então... Uma dor horrível no queixo e na cabeça. –_ deve ter sido um sonho..._

Ele se levantou e foi até o banheiro tirar o álcool que ingerira do corpo. Nem se preocupou ao ver que já se passava das onze horas da manhã, não estava com saco pra aparecer no colégio. E principalmente de encarar Hinata, afinal porque estava sonhando com ela?

Sempre achara a garota de cabelos negros azulados muito bonita e fofinha quando estava vermelha, mas nunca entendera o motivo disso, se não gostasse de Sakura com certeza já a teria chamado pra sair de verdade... Espera ele não gostava mais de Sakura... Ou gostava? O loiro sacudiu a cabeça tentando se livrar daqueles pensamentos estranhos.

Mas afinal teria que desistir da garota de cabelos róseos. E a única garota que agora vinha em sua mente era Hinata, ele já nem pensava no brilho das esmeraldas que via nos olhos de Sakura e sim no brilho das perolas que via nos olhos da Hinata dos seus sonhos.

-_Baka foi só um sonho dattebbayo... – _ele disse pra si mesmo – _droga é o ultimo Ramen? – _disse pegando o ultimo pacote da dispensa – _acho que vou no Ichiraku mais tarde... – _e ele tratou de preparar sua refeição ainda tentando tirar perolas de sua cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Seria aquela garota? – _Hidan apontou para uma garota de cabelos castanho claros, quase loiros saindo emburrada da escola ela tinha orelhas de gato na cabeça e estava sendo seguida por um garoto de cabelos negros com duas tatuagens triangulares vermelhas no rosto e um grande cachorro branco.

-_Espere Tsuki-chan! –_ o garoto falou nervoso.

-_Não quero esperar! – _Tsuki falou irritada –_ e mantenha ele longe de min! –_ apontou para o cachorro que recuou magoado.

-_Não desconte no Akamaru! –_ o garoto disse irritado.

-_Ótimo Kiba fique do lado do seu cachorro! – _ela retrucou e seguiu seu caminho –_ e não me siga... Não sem sua linda garrafa de sakê!_

_-Esse garoto tem sakê? Eu quero... – _Kakuzu disse olhando o garoto com olhos de cobiça. (Suigetsu: KAKUZU MEU IDOLO #\o/# Top: #\o\# ... vai Gaara! Gaara totalmente irritado: #/o/# Top e Suigetsu: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ A DANÇA PRO KAKUZU FOI FEITA! Gaara: #¬¬# panacas... Top: aff larga a mao de ser emo meu... Gaara: emo eh a mã... Top: EPA! RESPEITO Gaara: então fica na tua aih! Top: quieto ou faço a Ino enfiar os hachis no teu outro olho... Gaara: SOCORRO DANIPJ! Top: estilão... – e corre para trancar a porta ao escuutar algm tentando abrir a porta – Top: não adianta essa porta foi refeita para não ser arrombada e só será aberta na hora dos reviews sim... – então um cara entra pela janela balançando um leque – Urahara: YO MINNA! Então o vão querer? Top: como vc entrou aqui? #O.O# Urahara: ora... portais interdimensionais... Então o q vão qrer? Suigetsu: QUERO ISSO QUERO ISSO – sacudindo um novo copinho com o rosto dele tomando água em um copinho – Top: #--'# alguém: SUKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – todos se viram e vêem um cara aloprado com chapéu de palha – Ruffy: SUKOIIIIIIIIIII! OE NAMI DINHEIRO! BAM! – uma ruiva dá um murro na cara dele – Nami: ñ vai gastar nosso dinheiro com porcaria... Ruffy como cara de cachorro sem dono: mas namiiiiiiiiiii... cara de cabelos loiros e sobrancelha estranha: NAMI-CHANNNNNNNNNN! – BAM – ele tbm levou um murro na cara – mulher morena: capitão-kun temos q ir... Sanji: ROBIN-SWAN!! – BAM outro murro da Nami na cara dele - Ruffy: mas Robin isso é tao SUKOIIIIIIII! Urahara: ho ho ho ho COMPRE TUDO! Nami: não vamos comprar nada! Ruffy: Robin... Robin: navegadora-san só um... Nami: hunf... ok qro aqle chaveiro ali... Urahara: dois milhões! – todos #O.O# - ESTIBAM – uma mulher morena adentra o recinto – Yoruichi: não aumente os preços absurdamente! Pode levar de graça – e joga o chaveiro para Ruffy – vamos seu nojento temos q discutir a relação... Urahara segurando em qualquer lugar: NÃÂÃO!! Ruffy segurando seu chaveiro de Ichigo: SUKOIIIIIIIII! – e sai pulando pela janela, Robin o segue e depoi Nami passa arrastando Sanji... ... – Top: que diabos foi isso? Suigetsu todo feliz bebendo em sua garrafinha nova sei lah mais adorei minha nova garrafinha! Gaara: porq ela num conseguiu entrar? Top: quieto aê! – e corre e sela/ tranca a janela interdimensional – Top: agora voltando a fic...).

CROCK

-_Mantenha o foco na missão! – _um Hidan irritado cochichou.

-_Itai... – _Kakuzu choramingou.

-_O que sakê tem haver com isso?_

_-Tudo! E já disse para mantê-lo longe de min! – _ela apontou novamente para o cachorro e virou uma esquina.

-_Ótimo... Ikisou Akamaru tenho que te deixar em casa... – _o garoto falou irritado e saiu correndo com o cachorro ao seu lado latindo alegremente.

-_Vamos precisamos segui-la! – _Hidan puxou um Kakuzu distraído.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ufa... Finalmente me livrei dela e... – _um jovem homem de cabelos prateados falou para si mesmo encostando uma porta.

-_O que faz aqui Kakashi? –_ Asuma indagou olhando o amigo que estava suando frio por algum motivo que ele suspeitava ser alguém e não algo.

-_Me escondendo... – _e ele pulou no chão e jogou um cobertor por cima dele.

-_Seria da Anko? – _Asuma falou divertido.

-_E do casamento... –_ o moreno ouviu o amigo falar e então arregalou os olhos.

-_Nani..._

_-É casamento... Aquela diabinha caçula dos Hyuuga sugeriu isso para Anko ontem na festa do Naruto... E desde então não tive folga... – _ele deu um longo suspiro. –_ onde estamos mesmo?_

_-Clube de Go..._

_-Hoje não deveria haver uma reunião? Achei que fosse no mesmo dia que a do meu clube... –_ Kakashi falou colocando a cabeça para fora do cobertor.

-_Deveria, mas por algum motivo Shikamaru faltou novamente e parece que a novata que eu ainda não sei quem é também resolveu faltar... Acho que ela soube que o Shikamaru faltou... –_ Asuma deu de ombros.

-_TE ACHEI! – _uma mulher de cabelos negros amarrados e com roupas de colegiais gritou abrindo a porta furiosamente. –_ VAMOS TER UMA CONVERSA SERIA AGORA!_ (Gaara: essa mulher eh o demo! Top: q nada ela eh soh ciumenta, sádica e chiclete... Suigetsu: #O.O# não deixe a Karin se encontrar com ela sim? Top: não garanto nada... Gaara: vc eh tao malvado... Top: soh faço meu trabalho...).

_-NUNCA! – _Kakashi gritou pulando pela janela e saindo correndo pátio afora.

-_Droga... – _Anko deu um murro no ar e saiu correndo pelos corredores deixando um Asuma com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Acho que vou visitar o Shikamaru afinal... –_ ele colocou um cigarro na boca e as mãos no bolso e saiu andando –_ acho que vou ter que parar de fumar... Afinal é um mal-exemplo para o bebê..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Vamos logo... – _um Suigetsu bastante machucado se manifestava agitado e alegre na sala de café da manhã.

-_Não preciso perguntar o que aconteceu não é? – _Juugo disse com uma sobrancelha erguida ao visualizar os machucados do companheiro.

-_Ah... – _Suigetsu ia começar a explicar o que tinha ocorrido quando percebeu um olhar assassino sobre ele vindo da mesa de uma garota ruiva, ao lado de um moreno que tentava ao máximo se afastar dela. –_ eu tropecei no cobertor e cai de cara num vaso e daí sai tropeçando em tudo... – _(Gaara: nossa foi quase tão boa quanto as desculpas do Kakashi... Suigetsu: entao vai la e faz melhor ora droga... eu vi suas habilidades quando a Ino e a Temari quase te mataram... Gaara: isso num vem ao caso... Top: q lindo eles são tao amigos! Gaara e Suigetsu: #¬¬#).

-_Ainda estou fazendo meu desjejum e Karin você poderia por favor se afastar? –_ Sasuke disse azedo.

_-Ih... A princesa da emolandia acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje – _Suigetsu falou no ouvido de Juugo que gargalhou com o comentário – _o que aconteceu Sasuke... Você está com saudades da rosinha?_

Os olhos de Sasuke que estavam indiferentes manifestaram uma pequena reação e depois lançaram um olhar de desprezo para o garoto de cabelos alvos.

-_Não ouse a repetir – _ele disse entre os dentes.

-_Nunca o farei chefinho – _Suigetsu se sentou na mesa e puxou a grande jarra de limonada e encheu seu novo copinho patenteado (Suigetsu: olha como ele é lindo #\o/# Top: eh bem legal mesmo #8D# Gaara: pa-te-ti-co... Top: tas com inveja porq o Urahara deixou pra tu tem um guaxinim sendo espancado por uma porquinha loira... Gaara: #O.O# como vc? Top: ah rapaz sei de tudo... #XD# Suigetsu se estourando de rir ao ver o copinho de Gaara atrás da jarra de limonada na geladeira... Top: bem vamo continuar).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Então é aqui? –_ Hidan falou olhando a porta da pequena casa – _não é tão ruim..._

_-Porque está olhando para a vizinhança? Viemos aqui seqüestrar a dona da casa e você fica preocupado com a vizinhança? – _Kakuzu desdenhou incrédulo fitando o companheiro.

-_Ah... – _Hidan ficou pensando em uma desculpa, mas não precisou, pois uma mulher apareceu dando um murro em cheio nele.

-_Como ousam a invadir uma residência privada? –_ ela falou arrogante, era a mesma mulher da foto que Kakuzu tinha.

-_Então você tem a doutrina Niibi? – _Kakuzu falou a fitando sem se importar com o companheiro.

-_O que diabos é Niibi? – _ela falou confusa e já pronta pra atacar novamente mostrando as unhas.

-_Ah certo... Acho que você a conhece como Nekomada... – _Kakuzu disse parando pra pensar –_ Nekomada Nii Yugito não?_

_-Esse é o meu nome e o último que você vão ouvir se não saírem daqui... Quem são vocês? – _Yugito disse já receosa pelas informações que eles tinham.

-_Somos da Akatsuki... Uma gangue famosa sabe... –_ Kakuzu falou sorrindo e dando de ombros –_ facilitaria se você desistisse e..._

ESTIBAM – ela deu uma voadora fazendo ele voar para longe.

-_Então fiz bem em atacá-los... Sabe eu não gosto de me gabar, mas sou a mais poderosa guerreira mais poderosa de..._

BAM

-_Uma mulher bonita, mas arrogante – _Hidan falou depois de acertar um murro na cara dela – _o que está fazendo Kakuzu?_

_-Mal... Me descuidei..._

Dentro da casa uma garota assistia a cena assustada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Itadaima! –_ Kiba disse entrando em casa e deixando Akamaru dentro dela – _estou saindo..._

_-Já? Mas acabou de chegar! – _uma voz feminina foi ouvida pelo garoto e uma linda jovem de cabelos castanhos escuro apareceu na porta de avental – _você não quer almoçar não?_

_-Não dá Nee-san tenho que ir falar com a Tsuki ela brigou comigo de novo... - _ o garoto deu um olhar significativo para a irmã.

-_E qual foi motivo dessa vez?_

_-Algo como sakê... – _Kiba de ombros –_ isso não tem importância... Vou indo..._

_-Certo... – _ela acenou com a mão direita para ele.

_-Hum... –_ Kiba virou-se para ela – _que anel é esse? –_ disse pegando a mão dela e examinando um anel com um lindo rubi no dedo anelar dela.

-_Ah! –_ ela recolheu a mão corada –_ nada demais..._

_-Mas eu já vi você usando ele... Na verdade – _Kiba parou pra pensar – _você sempre o usa no inicio do verão... E no inicio do inverno... Nande?_

_-Não é nada Kiba! –_ Hana estava corada. – _não ia reatara com sua neko?_

_-Ah sim! Tsuki! Droga tenho que ir nee-san! –_ Kiba se esqueceu totalmente do que estava falando e saiu correndo dali.

-_Inicio do verão... – _Hana sorriu olhando para os céus.

**Flashback**

_-Itachi-kun! Não seja mau! –_ uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuro tentava pegar de volta o caderno da mão de um garoto de aparentemente treze anos que erguia o caderno a cima de sua cabeça. Ela pulou em cima dele e os dois acabaram caindo no chão com os rostos muito próximos, ela corou e se afastou, ele ficou com uma cara de bobo e ela recuperou o caderno ainda corada – _gomen..._

_-Ah... Não é nada – _Itachi coçou o braço sem jeito – _então Hana-chan o que está achando do ginasial?_

_-Do que está falando Itachi-kun eu já estou quase no colegial! Falta apenas um ano! –_ ela falou emburrada.

-_Ah é... –_ o moreno coçou a cabeça.

-_Só porque você vai se formar esse ano e é um ano mais novo do que eu não precisa jogar na minha cara –_ e ela cruzou os braços.

-_Ah eu não pretendia fazer isso –_ ele deu um sorriso doce para ela fazendo-a corar. – _bem eu tenho que ir... Tenho que ver meu otou-san..._

_-Ah certo... –_ Hana corou e também se levantou quando ele o fez – _amanhã é seu aniversario né?_

_-Nani? –_ Itachi virou confuso.

-_Seu... Aniversario – _Hana cutuvou os indicadores sem jeito.

-_Acho que sim..._

_-Tô... – _ela tirou um pequeno pingente e entregou na mão dele. E depois saiu correndo dali.

O moreno ficou olhando ela ir embora.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_E também o inicio do inverno... – _Hana sentiu duas lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto e passarem pelas duas tatuagens triangulares vermelhas. – _seu baka..._

**Flashback**

-_Ele... Se... Foi... – _Hana chorava abraçada ao peito de um garoto enquanto a chuva os encharcava – _o otou-san... Se foi... – _Itachi alisava os cabelos dela calmamente. –_ nande?_

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ela ficou o fitando e após engolir em seco foi aproximando seus lábios do dele.

KISSU – os lábios de ambos se tocaram e ela intensificou o toque que foi correspondido por ele. Os lábios ficaram roçando enquanto a língua dela explorava a boca quase sempre silenciosa daquele garoto. E ela sentiu o peso no coração diminuir.

Quando eles se separaram ficaram se encarando.

-_Hana... Eu estou indo embora... –_ Itachi disse sem quebrar o contato visual que eles tinham.

-_Nande?_

_-Eu não posso continuar aqui... Não depois do que fiz... –_ Itachi falou amargurado.

-_Do que você está falando? – _Hana recuou confusa.

-_Fiz uma coisa imperdoável... Você logo saberá... – _então ele olhou para o chão e ela ficou observando ele na chuva de cabeça baixa e quanto ele ainda continuava bonito. Ele retirou algo do boldo era uma caixinha. A abriu e depois de pegar a mão direita dela o colocou no dedo anelar. Era um lindo anel com um rubi incrustado no mesmo. –_ saiba que eu... Nunca te esquecerei..._

_-Itachi... – _Hana falou olhando para ele sem saber se ele estava chorando ou se eram só os pingos de chuva em seu rosto.

KISSU – os lábios dos dois se encontraram novamente e ela se sentiu novamente nas nuvens e se esquecendo completamente do que estava passando. E de que estavam em uma praça deserta na madrugada de uma noite chuvosa.

-_Sayonara... – _e Itachi saiu andando depois que os lábios se separaram. Hana o viu partir, mas por algum motivo suas pernas não se mexeram e sua voz não se manifestou.

E pouco a pouco ela foi vendo ele desaparecer na chuva.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_Por que... Por que você fez isso... – _Hana engoliu em seco e depois limpou as lagrimas ao ver o olhar tristonho que Akamaru dava pra ela – _não foi você Akamaru... Foi uma fuinha mesmo... –_ ela deu um sorriso doce e fechou a porta da casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Não achei que fosse ter que usar isso... Não depois que conheci Tsuki... –_ Yugito disse triste e suas unhas cresceram drasticamente e duas orelhas de gato surgiram em sua cabeça assim que o cabelo cobriu as outras duas. Os cabelos ficaram negros e ela saltou pra cima de Hidan dando um arranhão tão profundo que fez jorrar bastante sangue.

-_Quer ajuda aí? – _Kakuzu falou entediado.

-_Nem pense... Ela é minha –_ Hidan disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-_Ótimo vou passar naquele cassino ali e jogar essas moedas – _disse mostrando duas moedas que acabara de encontrar no chão –_ espero que quando eu volte você já tenha acabado..._

_-Não vai a lugar nenhum kisama! – _Yugito avançou pra cima dele, mas Hidan apareceu em sua frente e segurou os braços dela fazendo os rostos dos dois ficarem bem próximos.

-_Você que não foi a lugar nenhum neko-chan... – _Hidan sussurrou com um sorriso malicioso – _você é bem kawaii..._

BAM – ele não conseguiu segurar o punho dela e recebeu um soco bem em cheio.

-_Não me provoque! –_ ela pulou em cima dele com as garras apontadas para o coração dele.

-_Ora mais você é mesmo muito bonita! – _Hidan disse normalmente, ela hesitou um pouco corada e ele triscou a lamina da foice nos braços dela – _mas eu não vou facilitar por causa disso..._

_-Ótimo eu não gostaria que facilitasse –_ Yugito sorriu abertamente assim como o homem de cabelos alvos por um motivo que nem ela mesma sabia na hora. (Gaara: ela é doida... Top: q mania feia de xingar os outros... Gaara: mas ela é mesmo... Top: sim mais isso num vem o caso, porq vc sempre qr colocar os outros pra baixo? Gaara: porq todos são piores q eu... eu ruleio #\o/# Suigetsu: ae mistura de Sasuke, Itachi e Neji... Gaara: não sou emo... Top: ngm te chamou de emo ué... Gaara: me chamaram de Sasuke é a merma coisa... Top: é mesmo...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Garotas são tão problemáticas... –_ Shikamaru resmungou para si mesmo escapando de casa com as mãos no bolso. E assim que virou a esquina trombou com alguém.

-_Shikamaru! –_ uma voz muito conhecida falou para ele. Era o seu sensei favorito e o senpai do seu clube.

-_Asuma-sensei o que faz por aqui? Não deveria estar cuidando da Kurenai-sensei? – _o garoto estendeu a mão para o professor que a aceitou de bom grado. –_ deveria parar de fumar sabe..._

_-Eu pretendo... – _Asuma falou apagando o cigarro que havia caído de sua boca com a trombada –_ a Kurenai está na época assassina... –_ ele colocou um cigarro na boca e o acendeu – _não é bom ficar muito tempo em casa nesses dias..._

_-Ah... Garotas... – _Shikamaru olhou para as nuvens entediado – _porque elas são tão problemáticas?_

_-Porque se não fossem não iríamos nos atrair por elas não é verdade? – _Asuma falou rindo entre uma tragada.

-_Acho que sim... Mas elas não deixam de ser problemáticas... – _Shikamaru resmungou seguindo com o sensei pelas ruas sem um destino certo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ainda fico impressionado com isso... – _Kakuzu falou sentado no chão enquanto via o companheiro sugar com a boca o sangue que teimava em escorrer pelo seu braço.

-_Isso é bem doloroso seu baka! – _Hidan respondeu azedo, mas com um estranho sorriso.

-_Então você a matou? –_ Kakuzu falou indiferente –_ é bom não... Sabe que temos que levá-la viva..._

_-Claro que não... Só está desacordada... –_ Hidan indicou com a cabeça a mulher com o ombro ferido e as unhas de uma mão bastante danificadas.

-_Ainda bem... Posso fazer um dinheiro com os órgãos e..._

BAM

-_Não ouse! –_ Hidan falou irritado e pegou a mulher no colo –_ vamos sair desse distrito nojento..._

_-Hey... Ouvi dizer que o garoto com a Kyuubi está por aqui... – _Kakuzu falou ignorando a ultima ação do companheiro, ele sempre ficava assim depois de ser ferido, ou quase assim.

-_Não me interessa... Vamos voltar antes que ela morra..._

_-Porque está tão interessado nela?_

_-Não estou! – _Hidan respondeu firme.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Um RAMEN MISTO EXTRA GRANDE! – _Naruto gritou ao entrar na loja de ramen preferida dele, Ichiraku.

-_Hai Naruto-kun! –_ Ayame respondeu parando de conversar com uma garota e indo anotar o pedido do loiro.

-_Yo Naruto! – _Asuma chamou o garoto e ele foi se sentar ao lado do sensei e Shikamaru.

-_O que estão fazendo aqui sem o Chouji? – _Naruto perguntou confuso, afinal era um milagre o gordo não estar com eles num estabelecimento de alimentação.

-_Ah... Estávamos passando e decidimos fazer uma parada... –_ Asuma coçou a cabeça rindo –_ então como foi a festa?_

_-Legal dattebbayo... –_ Naruto falou aceitando o espaço que Shikamaru ofereceu pra ele sentar.

-_Soube que Uchiha Sasuke partiu novamente... –_ Asuma falou serio.

­_-Ah sim... Mas ele vai voltar em breve – _Naruto falou surpreendo os dois morenos, que esperavam ele fazer uma cara melancólica – _estou indo na casa da Sakura-chan depois de comer um ótimo ramen..._

_-Ok... Então estamos indo... – _Asuma deixou o dinheiro da conta – _vamos Shikamaru..._

_-Vê se não exagera feito anti-ontem... –_ Shikamaru disse olhando assustado Naruto devorar sua primeira de muitas tigelas de ramen. (Suigetsu: ele é um monstro... como consegue comer tanto ramen e não enjoar? Gaara: e como vc consegue beber tanta limonada sem enjoar? Suigetsu: ora não se enjoa de limonada! Gaara: pois eh cada um com seus vícios... Top: porq vc ta defendendo Naruto? Gaara: sei la deu vontado ué Top: #--'#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Tsuki! –_ Kiba falou na porta da casa da garota. – _TSUKI! Vamos você não pode ficar sem falar comigo pra sempre..._

-_KIBA!! – _uma garota de cabelos claros saiu da casa e pulou nos braços dele. Só então que ele percebeu que ela estava chorando.

-_Tsuki... Eu... O que... Droga eu prometo nunca mais beber! –_ Kiba falou constrangido e serio.

-_Não é isso... Snif... _#T.T# - Tsuki fungou desesperada e Kiba viu que ela estava muito assustada – _eles... eles... levaram Yugito... Yugito-nee-san! Snif – _e ela abraçou mais forte Kiba –_ não me abandone Kiba! Não quero ficar sozinha de novo! Nunca mais!_

_-Tsuki eu... – _Kiba gaguejou assustado. –_ quem... Quem levou sua prima?_

_-Dois caras... De... Kuro... E nuvens vermelhas! –_ ela começou a soluçar desesperada – _não podem levá-la! Ela é... A única família que tenho! – _e apertou mais ainda o abraço fazendo Kiba começar a ficar desesperado.

**N/A: os personagens de One Piece e Urahara Kisuke de Bleach foram pedidos por: respectivamente se vc qr ver algum personagem de outro anime por aki eh soh pedir... #8D#**

**malz ae minna por não ter dado importância aos ships principais, mas tive que segui com a historia... então naum sei qndo teremos um cap feito os três últimos q foram focados principalmente nos ships... próximo cap saberemos sobre o passado de tsuki...**

**Gaara: e daí?**

**Top: ora isso eh interessante...**

**Gaara: eh uma porcaria isso sim...**

**Suigetsu: nossa vc odeia tudo e todos... tem certeza q num eh emo?**

**Gaara: FDP! SOU GOTI...**

**Top: gótico todos sabemos... bem eh isso ae minna mandem review sim... aos leitores q naum mandem review jah sabem neh? Manifestem sua existência! Por favor um reviewzinho naum mata!**

**Gaara: eh...**

**Suigetsu tomando limonada no seu copinho novo e patenteado: eh u autor tah bem legal ultimamente por isso mandem review e o deixem feliz (y)**

**Top emocionado: vlw Suigetsu vc eh um amigão #o/\o#**

**Gaara: eu te odeio – pro autor – e mandem review esculhambando ou batendo nele ok?**

**Top se faz de inocvente: porq toda essa agressividade? #8D#**

**Gaara: meu olho... – mostrando q usava um tapa-olho com uma porquinha estampada nele – ainda não esqci isso...**

**Top: #8D# mal ae... bem eh isso... ate amanha ou sábado... mandem review!**


	22. A Ordem de Asuma

**ANTES DE TUDO UNS PEQUENOS AVISOS OK?**

**Aviso #1: estou avisando previamente sobre qual vai o ser o esquema dos posts apos o dia 6, bem eu ainda estou calculando, mas provavelmente os posts que são diários vão passar a ser semanais, já que estou entrando no ano de vestiba como alguns de vocês já sabe...**

**Gaara: qm perguntou?**

**Top: num interrompe #¬¬#**

**Então... Mais eu explicarei melhor lá pro dia 6 ok?**

**Aviso #2: sobre o numero de caps que a fic vai ter... Bem também estou ainda a decidir isso, mas já sei que a fic vai terminar com um epílogo e logo após ele vou fazer um cap com meus comentários sobre a fic em geral e claro com a ajuda de Gaara e Suigetsu...**

**Suigetsu: eu digo logo que num vou ajudar...**

**Top: vai sim! #ù.ú#**

**Aviso #3: talvez o mais importante...**

**Gaara: que seria?**

**Top: sobre os copinhos patenteados... Lamento, mas não temos previsões de quando...  
Gaara: #¬# COMO ISSO É O MAIS IMPORTANTE?**

**Top: ora eu recebi pedidos de copinhos! Isso é importante!**

**Gaara: #ù.#**

**Top: #8D# bem então os copinhos foram fornecidos especialmente pelo Urahara Kisuke e bem... Ele provavelmente ainda esta discutindo a relação com a Yoruichi, ou seja... Não teremos uma nova remessa nem tao cedo...**

**Suigetsu: ce ganhou copo?**

**Top: claro vê o meu é o mais lindo! – mostra um copo com todas as garotas de Naruto de biquíni...**

**Jiraya entra do nada: EH MEUUUUUUUU**

**BAM**

**Top: nem em nos seus sonhos #ù.ú# bem eh isso vamos aos costumeiros créditos...**

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações e me mandou um resumo #;D# ela agora é a madrinha da fic**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Reposta aos reviews:**

**Loli.Potter: ce viu que loucura do diabo aconteceu com seu review? Apreceu lah como se eu o mandei antes de vc mandar ele... #O.O# isso eh coisa do demo... Gaara: tah bom responde o review dela agora... Top: ok... Bem q bom q vc voltou a fazer a dancinha... q bom q vc gosta... #;D# ahh ainda vamos saber... Suigetsu: eu jah sabia disso! Top: er... bem... tah certo vamos ver o q acontece neh?**

**Jaque Weasley: PRIMEIRO QUERO AGRADECER MUITO PELO SEU REVIEW, fiquei emocionado #XD# foi mto baum ler ele todinho, bem eu sei q deveria responder ele todinho... Gaara: e num vai n? Top: naum mto grande... Gaara: preguiçoso! Top: naum entenda é porq graças ao review dela eu decidi fazer um capitulo a mais comentando sobre a fic, então se eu for responder vou tah fazendo o cap sobre os comentários entendeu? Gaara: naum! Top: deixa pra lah... bem vou responder sobre os acontecimentos do ultimo cap e sobre o Dei-kun... Entenda ñ tenho nada contra ele... Mas qndo eu li o manga pela primeira vez, n soh achei q ele era mulher como q ia ficar com o Gaara... Gaara: ECAAAA! Top: pra vc ver... então acho q nunca tirei da cabeça q ele eh meio afeminado e tbm pelo jeito q ele tratava sasori e o itachi, sobre isso a relação deles eh bem interessante, pra constar eu odeio yaoi... soh qndo eh mto engraçado e são insinuações... enfim naum se preocupe o maximo q vai acontecer são insinuações eu acho... e sim soh pra constar eu acho q o Dei-kun eh sim afim do Itachi apesar de ser macho-cho porq o jeito como ele descreve o sharingan eh... Um tanto duvidoso n? Suigetsu: bichalll Top: er... Sobre a Tayuya... VOCE TAH LOUCA! TAYUYA-CHAN EH LINDA DEMAIS! Ela só eh um pouco geniosa... Gaara: UM POUCO? Top: eh um pouquinho... bem ela eh linda e bem fofinha e eh daqle jeito porq teve q andar com o tio orojackson então não a culpe! E ela é hetero! Se ela num gostasse do Kimimaro e se eu num amasse a Hina-chan eu me casaria com ela #ù.ú# Gaara: vc eh louco! Completamente louco agora eu tenho certeza! Top: q eh? Ela eh linda sim...#XD# bem voltando... ah eh porq eu quis manter o suspense de ql ships iam ser... #;D# eh legal fazer suspense... Gaara: essa cena naum foi legal... Top: foi sim vc levou panelada... Gaara: POR ISSO MESMO! Top: #8D# bem sobre o copinho... como disse no aviso sem previsões pra q o Urahara apareça por aqui... Quanto ao Byakuya e o Grimmjow, eles deve dar as caras sim, mas acho q soh no cap 22 ou 23 ok? Eh sim sua review eh numero #200! #O.O# q feliz chegamos aos duzentos review #8D# bem se eu pudesse te dava um copo... Suigetsu: então dá o seu! Top: NUNCA! Bem vlw meeeeeeeeeeeesmo pelo reviewzão e espero q vc continua manda-los assim!**

**Miiih-chan: UEBAAAAAAAA NOVA LEITORA #\o/# q feliz!! Thanks mesmo pelo review e espero q vc continue gostando e acompanhando E mandando review! #;D#**

**Danipj: eh claro ele fica insentivando q me batam... Gaara fazendo cara de cachorrinho sem dono: tah vendo ele eh mau comigo... #T.T# dah nele por min sim? – e da uma piscadinha fatal com seu único olho – Top: n vale usar esses métodos #¬¬# Gaara: no amor e na GUERRA! Vale tudo! Top: #¬¬# traíra... Bem enfim... A porta eh indestrutível! Nem mesmo o ikki pode quebrar a porta... Depois daqla bagunça eu revesti a segurança aqui... AHHHH – recebe a voadora - PORQUE ISSO? Gaara: mereceu #6D# Top: kisama... Suigetsu me ajude! Suigetsu tomando ovomaltine no seu copinho patenteado: eu n... vou me meter pra q? Top: covarde! Ah vai demorar sim... mas eh poq tenho q dar continuidade na historia e os casais tem q esperar mais um pouco neah? Suigetsu: ninguém resiste a min" #\o/# Top: #¬¬# Suigetsu: adorei as campanhas! Menos a ultima... Jah apanho demais da karin... Ah e o Gaara eh emo.. #8D# Gaara: EU SOU... Top: emo como todos sabemos... adorei as campanhas... Mas vou trocar o negoço do Gaara de gotico pra emo e... – Gaara começa e enforcar o autor – Suigetsu: bem ficamos por aqui... **

**s2Aninhocas2: isso se chama vicio... #XD# q feliz q vc tah realmente gostando da minha fic... Ah fiq assim naum eles voltam... ah eles são legais... ah num sei se vai dar pra colocar a tema... mas vou tentar... **

**Phblood: Ah... Entendo – cochichando para o Gaara – o q o kakashi tah fazendo lah? Gaara: desde q ele perdeu o bloquinho ele tah bem irritado com qm usa as frases dele... Top: ah eh... – voltando a falar normal – bem q bom q vc voltou! Ah foi legal escrever sobre o pessoal de One Piece... Gaara: #¬# e qndo eh q num apanho? Top: #8D# eh verdade... ah meto mesmo... Suigetsu: vc num vai meter nada em min... Gaara: nem em min! Top: mentes poluídas... #--'#**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: Gaara indiferente: mas se parecem ué... Top: do q esta falando ela eh sádica... Gaara: COMO SE VC NUM FOSSE Top: ah eh #8D# enfim... Suigetsu: q nada ser pau mandado é bom... eu ganho tudo o q qro e ainda falo mau dele pelas costas #xT# Top: espero q vc num faça isso comigo... Suigetsu assobiando discaradamente: nunca chefinho... Top: ah sim sim! enfim... vc tbm gosta de itahana? #;D# ah bem num sei se ela eh... ainda naum... talvez acho q sim... eu sempre achei o Hidan meio humano pros caras da akatsuki... Gaara: do q vc tah falando ele eh um sádico louco do diabo q segue uma religião do mal... – CROCK – Itai porq isso? Top: n fale mal de Jashin-sama... Gaara: prefiro n opinar sobre isso do fã club... Suigetsu: oe pra qm eh essa carta endereçada ao presidente do fa clube da kyuubi? – Gaara agarra a carta e a esconde e sai assobiando discaradamente – Top: #--'# ah eh bom ser fingido... ahhh num me mate naum eu tenho esposa e sete filhos, cinco cachorros, dois gatos com síndrome de turner e paraplégicos e... - BAM – Gaara acabou de esmurrar o autor: n minta discaramente! Suigetsu dando xauzinho feliz bebendo em seu copinho patentiado: jah nee...**

**B1ker4: ahh q bom q vc continua a gostar... de novoooo? Ah odeio ficar sem reviews... – fazendo cara de menino mimado – Gaara: vê se cresce... Top: nhá... bem volte logo a mandar reviews... Gaara cochichando: e traga um pohzinho pra min sim?**

**Uchiha-Ron: Suigetsu: num sou pau mandado soh sou um bom empregado #n.n# Top: eh a merma coisa... Sugietsu: eh meu copinho ruleia #\o/# Top: acho q sim... num sei...**

**Prisma159: ah muito provavelmente vai sim, embora eu n tenha tido essa aula especifica eu dei em biologia e eh bastante chata... Gaara: n desanime a garota... Top: soh tava sendo sincero enfim... ou então soh foi jogado desfiladeiro abaixo... Gaara: #¬# eh culpa desse sádico... Top: n me culpe por ser pau mandado da Ino... ah eh q o Asuma eh o cara... hum essa eh uma boa teoria, pode ter sido... sobre esse cara... acho q ele vai ao seu colégio para ver as garotas... Gaara: nem todo mundo eh um tarado feito vc... Top: então porq ele vai? Gaara: pra ver a paisagem? Top: #¬¬# seei... poq o itachi tem sorte? Provavelmente sim... gosto do hidan e acho a Yugito Nii bem lindinha... eu naum pensei nisso, mas acredito q ela ficou assistindo pela janela e obedeceu a ordem de Yugito de naum sair de casa... SERIO? Ce vai fazer qntos aninhos? Gaara: aninhos? Ela num eh criança sabe? Top: ah eu soh quis ser carinhoso #¬¬# Suigetsu admirando seu copinho: meu copo num eh perfetct? Top: eh... enfim começam as responsabilidades... review #2: ah vc naum falou ninhuma coisa nada haver eu acho... kissu**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah q bom q vc amouuu... sobre o copinho... bem como disse lah em cima ateh q o urahara retorne... n teremos novos copinhos... **

**SabakuJé: Gaara: TAH VENDO! PARE DE ME FAZER APANHAR Top: ok vou manerar nesse cap... Gaara: serio? Top: eh... bem continue acompanhando a fic e mandando review sim?**

**JCesar: eh cada vez mais insana! Dê uma olhada na minha outra fic ela esta mais insana q essa... **

**Uchiha Nanda: que bom q vc tah achando cada vez melhor e engraçada, vou me empenhar mais ainda pra vc continuar a achar isso...**

**Propaganda:**

**Suigetsu: sobre meu lindo copinho?**

**Top: CLARO QUE NAUM! #ù.ú# sou mais meu copinho, mas enfim... agradeço desde jah a qm jah deu uma olhada naminha outra fic, mas como ainda tem vários leitores q ainda naum o fizeram então...**

**Gaara: ah naum cara... tah falando daqla fic louca dos animais?**

**Top: eh...**

**Gaara: aff ela eh uma fic idiota e louca em que o Orochimaru eh um Buda bizarro e onde somos todos animais ridículos e a fic consegue ser mais insana q essa**

**Top: isso aih**

**Suigetsu: deve ser legal... Tem ovomaltine nela?**

**Top: tem sim! Vc ateh passa numa bobs...**

**Suigetsu: GOSTEI!**

**Gaara: #¬# eu jah disse q odeio vcs dois?**

**Top: acho q sim... enfim acho q tah bom... eu jah enrolei bastante hoje então a propaganda vai ficar pequenininha mesmo... aih o cap boa leitura e tenho q confessar q talvez o começo teja um pouco ruinzinho porq eu tava com um baita de um bloqueio, mas consegui terminá-lo a tempo... enfim boa leitura ateh lah embaixo... Ah e o nome do cap ficou horrível mais uma vez... naum sou mto bom com nomes pra capítulos...**

**Capitulo 21 – A Ordem de Asuma**

-_O que está havendo ali? – _Shikamaru falou ao verem Kiba abraçado com uma garota no meio da rua e um gato ou um lince os rondando.

-_Aquele não é o Inuzuka-kun? – _Asuma falou reparando na cena atentamente – _e aquela se não estou enganado é a Nekomada-chan..._

_-São eles sim... –_ Shikamaru coçou a cabeça – _mas que probematico porque ficam abraçados no meio da rua?_

_-SHIKAMARU! –_ Kiba gritou ao avistar os dois –_ Asuma-sensei! Precisam nos ajudar! –_ ele parecia muito nervoso com alguma coisa – _seqüestraram a prima da Tsuki!_

_-Nani? – _Shikamaru e Asuma exclamaram juntos.

-_Eles... Levara... Yugito-nee-san! –_ Tsuki falou soluçando.

-_Acalme-se... –_ Asuma colocou a mão na cabeça da garota – _quem ou o que a levou?_

_-Dois homens... Eles disseram... Ser... Akatsuki –_ ela falou e voltou a soluçar desesperadamente.

-_Akatsuki... –_ Asuma empalideceu – _oh droga... Vamos Shikamaru... Não podemos deixar eles se afastarem muito..._

_-Hai –_ Shikamaru disse assustado para o sensei.

-_Pra que direção eles foram? –_ Asuma disse serio para a garota, ela levantou o braço trêmulo e apontou para a rua de onde Kiba havia vindo.

-_Eu vim por aí! Espere... Eu os vi! Tinha um de cabelos brancos! –_ Kiba falou furioso – _bem que eu os achei suspeitos e..._

_-Inuzuka-kun fique aqui e acalme ela... Vamos Shikamaru ainda podemos trazer a prima dela de volta... –_ Asuma falou indo na direção da rua e sendo seguido por Shikamaru.

-_Asuma-sensei... –_ Shikamaru ofegou correndo ao lado de seu sensei – _quem ou o que é Akatsuki?_

_-Uma gangue... Muito perigosa... –_ Asuma respondeu sombriamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Baka Neji... – _Tenten falou para si mesma ao ver o garoto de cabelos negros e íris perolada saindo do dojo com uma toalha no pescoço.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por um momento e ele abriu a boca, mas nada saiu dela. A garota ficou vermelha de raiva virou o rosto e saiu andando apressada.

-_Eu achei que ela fosse sua namorada senpai... –_ Kimimaro acabara de sair do dojo.

-_Eu também... –_ Neji complementou triste.

-_KIMIMARO-KUN! –_ uma garota de cabelos róseos pulou no pescoço do garoto de cabelos alvos – _que saudade! –_ ela falou se agarrando com mais força ao pescoço dele.

-_Tayu... –_ Kimimaro ia repreende-la por ter chegado tão escandalosamente, mas...

KISSU – ela colou os seus lábios aos dele o impedindo de continuar.

-_Eu vou indo... – _Neji falou com uma gota na cabeça. Eles são bem alegres... Droga porque diabos a Tenten está chateada comigo? Eu não disse o que ela queria ouvir? Que éramos namorados... Como ela pode ficar chateada comigo? Eu sou Hyuuga Neji! Não deveria me importar com essas futilidades... Mas então porque estou me sentindo tão mal pelo fato de ela estar sem falar comigo? Ah droga você é uma incógnita Tenten! – ele bufou e seu e seguiu seu caminho para casa de Ino, afinal prometera ao tio que voltaria com Hinata e não ousava pensar em descumprir tão promessa. (Suigetsu: sabe eu não sei com que me assusto mais se é com a prepotência dele ou com o respeito que ele tem para com o tio... Top: nossa vc falou tao bonito agora... tao culto... Suigetsu: ué e qual o problema disso? Top: achei q vc era um burro #X3# Suigetsu: #¬¬# tbm achei isso de vc Gaara: tomouuuuuuuuuuu Top: se mete naum q a conversa num chegou nos emos.. Gaara: emo eh a ma.. Top: OH O RESPEITO MANEH!).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Kakuzu espere um pouco... –_ Hidan falou parando.

-_Nani? –_ Kakuzu parou alguns metros a frente, estavam a cerca de uns cem metros da ponte que os levaria para fora do distrito.

-_Ela está perdendo muito sangue... –_ Hidan falou preocupado ao ver o ombro todo ensaguentado.

-_Isso é bom... Daqui a pouco descobriremos a doutrina niibi... –_ Kakuzu sorriu.

­-_Não fale asneiras! –_ Hidan o repreendeu irritado e tirou uma faixa e uma toalha da bolsa. Ele passou a toalha por toda as costas dela e depois a colocou em um saco e dentro de uma pequena bolsa que carregava, logo depois começou a fazer um curativo no ferimento dela.

-_Vamos logo com isso senhor medico... – _Kakuzu falou irritado.

-_Já vou... –_ Hidan terminou de fazer o curativo e depois a colocou delicademente em suas costas. – _Iki..._

BAM

Um murro atingiu em cheio o rosto de Hidan o fazendo voar alguns metros o corpo de Yugito ia cair no chão, mas foi amparado pelo atacante.

-_Vamos fugir Asuma-sensei já a recuperamos... –_ Shikamaru falou atrás do sensei que segurava em seus braços a inconsciente Yugito.

-_Não podemos... Tenho ordens... Como um dos doze do fogo de manter a ordem por aqui... E a Hokage-sama nos pediu para capturar os membros da Akatsuki, a organização que atacou o Kazekage e o Naruto a dois anos... –_ Asuma falou colocando duas luvas com ferros nos nós dos dedos.

-_Kisama... Isso dói sabia? – _Hidan cuspiu uma grande quantidade de sangue.

-_Quer ajuda? – _Kakuzu falou divertido.

-_Nunca... Esses merdinhas vão ver do que os seguidores de Jashin-sama são capazes! –_ E pulou com sua foice na direção de Asuma, mas foi pego por varias cordas.

-_Heh... – _Shikamaru passou o polegar no nariz com um sorriso confiante – _não pense que vai se safar daqui branquelo..._

_-Boa Shikamaru... –_ Asuma falou colocando Yugito encostada em uma parede. –_ agora você – _e pulou pra cima de Kakuzu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sabe Itachi você está bem folgado ultimamente sabia? –_ Pein retrucou quando o moreno pegou um dos dois sanduíches que ele trouxera para comer com Konan.

-_Ah chefinho... Você ao se importa ou se importa? _#8D# (Gaara: que cara folgado... Suigetsu: nháá é meu! – roubando um sanduíche do prato do autor – Top: devolve! #ù.ú# Suigetsu engolindo ele enteiro e se entalando e tendo que tomar um gole de sua limonada no seu copinho patenteado: NUNCA! UFA! Top: #.# (olhar muito mas MUITO IRRITADO!) SEU FDP DO CARA... Gaara: #--'# eles fazem o Itachi ser um bom nakama... OE TEM CRIANÇAS LENDO ISSO! Top e Suigetsu: tem? Gaara: sei lah... mas pode ter... dê um bom exemplo sim? Top da um olhar mortal para Suigetsu q coloca as mãos no bolso e assobia: ce me paga... Gaara: continua logo com a fic... Top: eh porq num foi seu sanduíche... #T.T# Gaara: grande coisa eu tou usando um tapa-olho cor de rosa com uma porquinha loira ridícula estampada nele e num tou me queixando! #ù.ú# Top: #o.o'# olhando por esse lado... vamo continuar...). – Itachi falou sorrindo abertamente.

-_Na verdade... –_ Pein se levantou colocando o prato no colo de Konan que arqueou uma sobrancelha sem saber o que ele iria fazer – _EU ME IMPORTO SIM! FORA – _e pega Itachi pela roupa e o joga pela varanda.

-_AHHHH! ITACHI-SAN! – _Kisame sai correndo e pula pela janela.

-_Ótimo um pouco de paz agora... –_ Pein senta do lado de Konan – _então amor agora que estamos sozinhos..._

KISSU – ele colou os lábios dele nos dela...

BAM – e levou um murro por causa disso. (Gaara: não serio... As mulheres tem q ser tao violentas assim? Top: mas elas são... Gaara: soh a temari, a tayuya, a ino, a tsunade e a sakura... Suigetsu: e a karin... Gaara: eh... mas nessa fic todas são assassinas sádicas em potencial e... Sugietsu: vc esqceu da Anko... Gaara: eh ela tbm... Suigetsu: a tenten as vezes... Gaara: #¬# tem essa tbm mas então o q qro dizer eh q vc faz parecer q... Suigetsu: e ñ esqçamos da pequena Hanabi e... – CROCK – Gaara: #ù.# Deixa eu falar seu palerma! ENFIM! PORQUE TODAS AS MULHERES DESSA MALDITA FIC, INCLUSIVE AS LEITORAS SÃO ASSASSINAS SADICAS EM POTENCIAL? Top comendo macarrão feliz, ele engole o macarrão e toma um gole de sua coca... Gaara: RESPONDE! Top: falar de boca cheia é falta de educação sua mãe num te disse isso ñ? Gaara: #.# Top: #XD# bem é que... Todas as mulheres no fundo são extremamente assassinas sádicas e cruéis... Menos a Hinata... Ah e a Orihime de Bleach eu acho... Gaara: como vc chegou a essa conclusão? Top: bem... vc nunca levou um tapinha por um comentário idiota, ou uma cotovelada do nada? Ou um murro? Ou mordida, peteleco, pedala robinho, chute na canela e... Gaara:#O.O'# bem eu... MAS EU CONVIVI COM A TEMARI! Top: então... eu posso garantir q no fundo toda mulher eh assim #o.o'# eu sei q isso é traumatizante, mas foi assim q Jashin-sama fez o mundo... Suigetsu com cara de qm num tah entendendo palhufas: AGORA TUDO FAZ SENTIDO Top: então... vou continuar a fic ok? Gaara: espere! Tem um buraco na sua teoria! Top: ql? Gaara: as emo-girls! Top: num tem nada... as emo são as piores! Com cara de santinhas e delicadas... #T.T# - faz cara de traumatizado – os murros dela são os mais potentes... Gaara: #O.# Top: eh... eh a vida...agora a fic...).

-_Eu estou vendo a sessão da tarde! – _Konan esbraveja pegando o outro sanduíche e comendo sozinho.

-_Eu odeio meu trabalho _#T.T# - Pein fala pra si mesmo no chão.

-_AHHH TOU CAINDO! – _Kisame gritava despencando de uns vinte andares.

-_Kisame? – _Itachi falou andar abaixo agarrado a uma estatua – _porque se jogou?_

_-AHHHH ITACHI-SAN EU VOU MORRER! _#T.T# - Kisame agora realmente despencava.

-_Use a same-hada seu burro! –_ e Kisame colocou a espada de encontro contra o chão e o impacto ficou todo no objeto.

ESTIBAM – tah num foi uma voadora, mas Itachi caiu em cima de Kisame.

-_Vamos logo temos que chegar no meu esconderijo num posso perder a novela! –_ Itachi disse sorrindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_MAIS UM! – _Naruto gritou empilhando sua décima segunda tigela de ramen.

-_Hai! –_ Ayame falou indo pegar mais um prato.

Um homem de cabelos prateados vestindo roupas de colegiais entrou feito um raio no local e se escondeu na mesa ao lado da de Naruto.

-_KAKASHI-SENSEI! –_ o loiro gritou alegre.

-_Quieto Naruto! –_ Kakashi agora segurava a boca dele. –_ quer me entregar para a morte?_

_-Morte? Do que está falando dattebbayo? –_ Naruto disse olhando o sensei sentar em frente a ele.

-_Ah... –_ Kakashi parou para olhar o loiro – _droga meu bloquinho faz falta... _#T.T# - ele ficou pensativo por um momento –_ é que existe um tubarão mutante que eu neguei um pedaço de carne na hora do almoço e ele está atrás de min para me matar e... _(Gaara: que burro dá zero pra ele! Top? Gaara: zero em criatividade... Top: q comentário mais baka... Gaara: pelo menos faço um... Diferente de outros q soh comem e dormem – apontando para Suigetsu q tirava uma soneca... – Top: inveja mata sabia?).

-_MENTIRA –_ Naruto apontou o dedo na cara de Kakashi.

-_Oh... –_ Kakashi estava com uma gota na testa, realmente fazia falta seu lindo bloquinho, ele era a base para sua vida, sem ele não conseguia nada, nenhuma desculpa esfarrapada decente ou engraçada que fizessem as garotas rirem gentilmente pelo atraso no encontro e... – _Ayame-chan como você está linda ho... – _então ele sentiu uma aura terrível e se jogou embaixo da mesa.

-_Kaka... –_ Ayame já tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto quando o viu pular embaixo da mesa.

-_KAKASHI! –_ uma voz feminina e assassina do lado de fora foi ouvida por todos os clientes. – _APAREÇA!_

_-Eu não estou aqui! –_ Kakashi disse com um olhar de cachorro acuado para o loiro e a porta do estabelecimento se escancarou.

-_YO ANKO-SENSEI! O QUE FAZ AQUI DATTEBBAYO! –_ Naruto gritou fazendo Anko o olhar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-_Onde está o Kakashi? – _ela falou muito seria e estralando os dedos fazendo um Kakashi embaixo da mesa engolir em seco.

-_Ah... –_ Naruto coçou a cabeça tentando pensar em um local bom para dizer que o sensei estava, mas...

-_Está falando do Kakashi-kun? –_ Ayame falou alegre –_ eu acabei de vê-lo na livraria escondido na seção de livros adultos e..._

_-KAKASHI!!! – _Anko já saíra vociferando e soltando chamas pela boca.

-_Arigatou Ayame-chan... Além de muito linda você é esperta e... – _Kakashi estava em pé segurando as mãos da moça muito ruborizada.

-_Oh Kakashi-kun não fale isso eu... –_ Ayame se balançava totalmente vermelha e sem graça.

-_RAMEN! _#\o/# - Naruto gritava com cara de monstro.

-_Ah Gomen Naruto-kun – _Ayame foi pegar a tigela e então a colocou na frente do garoto e quando se virou pra Kakashi ele já estava sentado de frente para o loiro.

-_Então... Era da... Anko... Sensei... Que estava... Fugindo? –_ Naruto perguntou em meio a porções que colocava na boca e engolia.

-_Sim... _#T.T# - Kakashi falou desanimado.

-_E porque falou que era da morte? –_ Naruto falou ao terminar a tigela e suspirar satisfeito.

-_Ah isso... _#T.T# - o pouco ânimo que o homem de cabelos prateados ainda mantinha desapareceram e ele se abaixou no chão e ficou alisando o indicador no chão.

-_Kakashi-kun... – _Ayame disse triste.

BAM – Naruto deu um murro no sensei.

-_Não seja tão baixo astral! –_ ele falou apontando o dedo discaradamente – _então o que aconteceu afinal?_

_-Eu vou casar... –_ Kakashi disse ainda naquele desanimo. Naruto ficou sem cor. Ayame ficou petrificada e quando um vento bateu ela foi se desfazendo em poeira.

-_C-c-casara?!? – _Naruto repetiu totalmente incrédulo.

-_É... Entende agora meu baixo astral? –_ o sensei repetiu cabisbaixo.

-_Meus pêsames! – _Naruto falou serio com cara triste dando tapinhas no ombro do sensei.

BAM – Kakashi deu um murro enfurecido nele.

-_Não aceite isso tão fácil! –_ Kakashi esbravejou. – _mas é verdade que isso é triste..._

_-Bem eu vou indo... Deixo a conta pra você... Já nee Kakashi-sensei... –_ Naruto deu um aceno e saiu do estabelecimento.

-_CONTA?!? –_ Kakashi repetiu nervoso e então sentiu os olhos assassinos do dono do Ichiraku sobre si. O QUE ACONTECEU QUANDO ELE ME ADMIRAVA? MALDITAS CRIANÇAS QUE CRESCEM TÃO RAPIDO! Kakashi pensou pagando a conta e saiu andando e então viu que Naruto o esperava e eles saíram caminhando juntos. (Gaara: LOL ele num vai fazer nada? Top: acho q n... jah deve tah acostumado... – ROONC – Gaara: ACORDA! – e joga o copinho dele em cima de Suigetsu. – Top: vc eh mal... Gaara: #¬# não seja hipócrita! Top: #8D# bem vamos a fic – Suigetsu praguejava algo contra o ruivo...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Droga o que é esse cara? –_ Shikamaru retrucou assustado ao ver Hidan chupar uma grande quantidade de sangue que saia de seu ombro, ele não parecia estar gravemente ferido e sim renovado.

-_Não duvidem de Jashin-sama! –_ Hidan parou de chupar o ombro e Shikamaru viu que o local estava fechado.

-_Que diabos ele fez? –_ Shikamaru tinha os olhos arregalados para o local onde Asuma atingira bem em cheio um murro que quebrara com certeza os ossos da clavícula do ombro esquerdo dele, mas que agora estava intacto.

-_Não sei... Mas não temos tempo para descobrir! Pule! –_ Asuma estava altamente desgastado e suando frio, segurava o braço direito que fora perfurado pela foice no bicepes e agora tinha o braço inutilizável.

-_Não adianta! Jashin-sama está exigindo suas vidas para ele! –_ Hidan soltou uma gargalhada demoníaca.

-_HEY Hidan... Não mate o das luvas... Acabei de checar aqui... Os caras da máfia querem ele vivo... –_ Kakuzu guardava um celular com um sorriso ganancioso no rosto.

-_Pra que aqueles nojentos o querem? E porque eu iria dar esse cara pra eles ao invés de dá-lo como sacrifício a Jashin-sama? –_ Hidan olhou para o companheiro irritado.

-_Como ele disse... Ele realmente é um dos doze... Sete milhões de ienes pra quem levar eles vivos até a máfia... - _Kakuzu fez o numero sete com as duas mãos - _Eles tem atrapalhado os negócios da máfia por aqui... Não lembra que pegamos aquele careca semana passada?_

_-Aquele que quebrou meus dedos? Ainda me arrependo de não ter cortado os fígados dele – _Hidan lançou um olhar desprezível ao companheiro.

-_Foram vocês? Vocês mataram Chiriku? – _Asuma esbravejou irritado.

-_Quem é Chiriku? –_ Shikamaru indagou nervoso com o rumo que as coisas estavam indo, ele sentia seu sensei tremer de raiva.

-_Um amigo..._

_-Que tipo de amigo? – _Shikamaru olhou o sensei desconfiados e viu os olhos dele brilharem de fúria.

-_Tipo da sua relação com Chouji –_ Asuma engoliu em seco e encarou os inimigos furioso, Shikamaru abriu a boca, mas não saiu som algum.

-_Aha! Esse era o nome do careca! –_ Kakuzu deu um soquinho na própria mão. – _mas não nós não o matamos... Só o vendemos para a máfia... Acho difícil ele ainda estar vivo... Meus pêsames... –_ ele fez uma cara de triste.

-_Não brinque com o sentimento alheio! –_ Hidan avançou pra cima de Kakuzu que pulou para trás.

-_Mas foi você que o derrotou! Seu louco! –_ Kakuzu disse divertido.

-_Só porque ele insultou Jashin-sama! – _Hidan disse serio – _não tinha nada contra ele... Devia ter dado a ele uma morte honrosa pra um guerreiro honrado..._

-_Ora ele valia sete milhões e você queria que eu deixasse você o matar de graça? Dinheiro em primeiro lugar!_

_-Não nos ignore! –_ Asuma deu um murro em cheio no estomago de Hidan, mas ele nem ao menos saiu do lugar e ao invés de aparentar ter sofrido um dano ele gargalhou alto.-_SEU LIXO! –_ ele enfiou a foice na coxa esquerda de Asuma, a lamina a perfurou completamente, fazendo o homem atingido urrar de dor.

-_ASUMA! –_ uma corda de aço envolveu o pescoço de Hidan e ele foi puxado para longe. – _Kisama! – _Shikamaru certificou-se que Asuma estava bem e pulou pra cima de Hidan, mas foi segurado por Asuma.

-_Não perca a cabeça! Você não é o peão! – _Asuma falou segurando o pupilo com a cara contorcida em dor.

-_Kisama... Então eu posso matar o garotinho né? –_ Hidan deu um sorriso maligno.-_Se você quiser... Mas não danifique os órgãos dele... Poso conseguir uma boa nota... – _Kakuzu sorriu.

-_Droga você não se cansa de dinheiro não?_

-_Não... Dinheiro é a coisa mais importante do mundo! _#\o/# (Top e Suigetsu: KAKUZU RULEIAAAAAAA #\o\ \o/# Gaara: nem vem q num tem... Top: #Y.Y# onegaiiiiiiiiiii Gaara: naum! Top: te dou um dango? Gaara: assim sim! #/o/# Top e Suigetsu: #8DD#).

-_Do que esta falando Jashin-sama é que é o mais importante..._ #\o/# (Top: JASHIN-SAMA RULEIAAA #\o\ \o/o/# Suigetsu: netuno-sama... Gaara: alá! Top: ok vamos voltar a fic...). – Hidan retrucou sendo agarrado pelo pescoço por Asuma.

-_Fuja Shikamaru! Fuja com a garota! – _Asuma falou imobilizando Hidan.

-_Do que esta falando não vou a lugar nenhum... Você está gravemente ferido e... –_ Shikamaru começou irritado.

-_ME LARGUE! E NÃO TOQUE NELA! –_ Hidan falou irritado jogando Asuma no chão e pulando para perto de Yugito – _vocês não vão fugir... Isso eu garanto por Jashin-sama..._

_-Shikamaru seu baka! Vá agora enquanto posso segurá-lo!_

_-Não vou!_

_-ISSO É UMA ORDEM! –_ Asuma esbravejou fazendo o garoto dar um passo pra trás assustado – _vá e traga reforços..._

_-Eu..._

_-Não vai a lugar nenhum! –_ Hidan pulou com sua foice na direção de Shikamaru.

-_AGORA! –_ Asuma o parou.

Shikamaru não soube o porque de estar fazendo isso, mas suas pernas começaram a correr sozinhas e as lagrimas a escorrer em seus rosto, mas ele tinha uma certeza iria voltar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Tsuki se acalme ok? –_ Kiba estava dentro da casa dela e empurrou um copo com água e açúcar na boca dela – _porque isso..._

_-Ela... É minha única família... –_ Tsuki soluçou e bebeu o resto do conteúdo.

-_Ela... Como assim? –_ Kiba balbuciou estático.

-_Pouco menos de um ano... Um incêndio... – _e lagrimas escorreram livremente pelo rosto da garota –_ toda a minha família... Todos se foram... – _e ela abraçou o peito de Kiba – _e eu fiquei sozinha... Não tinha nada... Então Onigiri me acolheu... _(lembram do bolinho de arroz? Suigetsu: quem? Top: ah um coadjuvante aê...)._ E ele deixou eu ficar no clube dele... Até ela aparecer..._

_-Eu não..._

_-E então ela me chamou pra morar com ela... Mas não podíamos ficar em Kusa... –_ Tsuki não sabia o porque, mas as palavras escapavam de sua boca, finalmente ela conseguia colocar tudo pra fora e ao mesmo tempo era um alivio estar desabafando e uma dor estar mexendo na ferida – _todos a odiavam por alguma maneira... E tinham nojo de min... Então viemos para cá... E quando tudo estava perfeito..._

_-Tsuki eu... Eu prometo que a trarei de volta! –_ Kiba falou serio. – _espere um momento sim? – _ela o olhou confusa, ele pegou o telefone e após alguns segundos voltou a para o sofá e abraçou bem forte – _eu trarei ela de volta! Eu prometo!_

_-Não Kiba... Não quero que você vá... Não quero te perder... Não quero ficar sozinha... – _ela soluçou abraçando ele com mais força.

_-KIBA? –_ eles ouviram um grito feminino vindo da frente da casa. Kiba arrastou Tsuki até a entrada.

-_Hana-nee-san está Tsuki... __Tsuki, Hana... –_ Kiba falou apressado e entao deu um beijo na testa da garota com orelhas de gato –_ eu vou trazê-la de volta... É uma promessa..._

_-Mas..._

_-E vou voltar com certeza! Não conseguiria ficar longe de você... Ikisou Akamaru! –_ e o cachorro branco que latiu excitado. Kiba pulou em cima dele e os dois sumiram rapidamente da vista das duas.

-_Então você é minha cunhada? –_ Hana falou quebrando o clima e dando um sorriso doce para a garota que corou assustada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hum... Kakashi-sensei... – _Naruto falou ao lado de Kakashi depois de longos minutos de silencio.

-_Nani?_

_-É... Hum... – _o loiro falava meio corado e sem jeito.

-_Garotas?_

_-Hai... –_ balançou a cabeça –_ é que sabe... Eu achava que gostava da Sakura-chan... Mas eu percebi... Que não seria feliz ao lado dela... Porque ela ama o Sasuke-teme..._

_-Hum... –_ Kakashi observou seu pupilo atentamente. Desde quando Naruto consegue tirar conclusões tão difíceis da vida? Ele está ficando mais inteligente? Droga eu perdi bastante coisas enquanto saia com garotas... Kakashi estava em seus devaneios...

-_Kakashi-sensei?_

_-Foi o Naru... Sim? –_ Kakashi falou sacudindo a cabeça.

-_Ah... _ #--'# - ele coloca a culpa em min por min por reflexo... #¬¬# - _Er... Então aí eu resolvi desistir da Sakura-chan... Mas então eu tive um sonho..._

_-Que tipo de sonho? –_ o sensei estava um pouco mais interessado. (Gaara: lógico q ele ta imaginando um sonho hentai... Suigetsu: ele eh mto hentai... Top: deixa ele ser feliz... Gaara e Suigetsu apontando discaradamente: VOCÊ TAMBEM EH HENTAI! Top: #--'# num sou nada... agora vou voltar pra fic sim? Gaara: hunf... Suigetsu tomando sua limonada feliz no seu copo patenteado: ql o problema de ser hentai? Top: nenhum #8D# Suigetsu: ah tah #xT# Gaara: #¬# n ensine coisas ruins a ele... Top: #XD# num eh ruim... eh bom ser hentai! Gaara e Suigetsu cuspindo a limonada no autor: VC ADMIITIU! Top: eu... er vamos a fic!).

-_Ah... o tipo com garota... – _Naruto falou corado.

-_Oh! –_ Kakashi tomou atitude de um homem maduro e estufou o peito. Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria... – _então sua cama amanheceu melada? _#8D#

BAM

-_Não é esse tipo de sonho! – _Naruto esbravejou irritado e corado.

-_Ah... –_ um totalmente decepcionado Kakashi coçava a cabeça –_ então de que tipo?_

_-Bem... Parecia bem real... E nele a... –_ o loiro corou furiosamente.

_-A..._

_-A Hinata-chan... –_ Naruto corou ainda mais e coçou a bochecha com o indicador sem jeito –_ bem ela... Ela dizia que me amava e me beijou..._

Ele ainda não percebeu que ela realmente gosta dele? É realmente eu não perdi nada enquanto estava nos meus encontros com garotas... Sasuke continua emo (Top: e o Gaara tbm... Gaara: SOU... Suigetsu: sabemo sabemos! Não grite!), Sakura continuava agressiva e sádica e cada vez mais parecida com Tsunade... Naruto continua um baka com surtos hentai feito o Jiraya... O mundo continua o mesmo ainda bem! Isso quer dizer que ainda estou jovem e posso ir atrás da mulherada! #Y.Y# Kakashi chorava de felicidade, um choro típico de Gai.

-_E então Kakashi-sensei o que acha? –_ Naruto interrompeu os pensamentos de Kakashi novamente.

-_Ah... Você gosta dela... Só isso – _Kakashi falou indiferente deixando um Naruto congelado atrás de si.

-_G-gosto da H-hinata-chan? –_ ele balbuciou.

-_É o que parece bem eu preciso ir aproveitar o meu..._

_-FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!! – _Gai apareceu correndo e gritando ao lado de Lee e os dois passaram correndo arrastando o pneu de trator.

#--'# GOTA GERAL

-_É bem não era isso, mas..._

_-Você vai treinar? –_ Naruto falou com os olhos brilhando.

-_Não eu..._

_-IKISOU AKAMARU! –_ Kiba passou pelos dois.

-_O que esta acontecendo nessa cidade? –_ Kakashi falou irritado.

-_SHIKAMARU? –_ eles ouviram Kiba gritar e entraram viraram a esquina. –_ isso são lagrimas?_

_-Kiba eu... – _eles viram um Shikamaru ofegante e bem machucado. –_ KAKASHI! NARUTO!_

_-O que houve? –_ os três indagaram juntos e Akamaru latiu.

-_Asuma-sensei! Me mandou trazer reforços... Ele está em perigo! Precisamos ir salvá-lo! – _Shikamaru falou desesperado.

-_Asuma... Mas quem poderia..._

_-Akatsuki... –_ Kiba falou ainda com a boca aberta ao saber que Asuma fora derrotado tão rápido.

-_Akatsuki? – _Naruto e Kakashi falaram juntos.

-_Kisamas... –_ Naruto estalou os dedos. –_ mostre o caminho Shikamaru!_

_-Hai! –_ Shikamaru então saiu correndo com os outros três atrás dele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ah... Eu sei que eu prometi ir direto atrás da Akatsuki – _Jiraya falava parando em umas fontes termais – _e sei que prometi a Tsunade e tudo o mais... Só que..._

_-BAKA-HENTAI! – _uma mulher gritou ao ver a cabeça dele por cima da alta cerca que circundava o banho termal feminino.

-_EU AMO TERMAS! – _Jiraya disse fugindo das garotas nuas que arremessavam baldes e outros objetos nele.

(Gaara: pra q mostrar isso? Top: pra descontrair um pouco #XD# Suigetsu: jirajira ruleia #\o/# Gaara: todo mundo ruleia neh? Suigetsu: soh os legais e não emos... ou seja vc não ruleia... Gaara: #.# EU SOU GO... Top: vc num se cansa de falar isso n? Bem vamo continuar...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hidan vamos logo! –_ Kakuzu retrucou irritado carregando o corpo de Asuma de qualquer jeito.

-_Espere seu nojento preciso terminar de remendar os ossos – _Hidan retrucou empurrando os ossos pro local –_ esse cara foi bem problemático..._

_-Vamos logo... Quanto antes o entregarmos... Antes ganho meu dinheiro!_

_-Não tou nem aí pro seu dinheiro... Vamos Yugito? –_ ele pegou a mulher gentilmente no colo.

-_Porque a está tratando tão bem? Sabe que ela vai morrer não? –_ Kakuzu falou entediado.

-_Não ela não precisa morrer... O Sasori não conseguiu manter o Ichibi vivo? Vou pedir ao líder como indenização por tantos serviços prestados para que ele a poupe... E quem sabe ela não entra na organização? –_ Hidan falou sorrindo.

-_Ótimo... Outra Konan... É o que precisamos... –_ Kakuzu retrucou levemente chateado. – _Vamos logo a ponte é logo ali..._

**N/A: YOOOOOOOOO MINNA! FIM DE CAP!**

**Gaara: poq vc ta tao feliz?**

**Top: porq eu tive bloqueio pra escrever esse cap ué...**

**Gaara: tou nem aih...**

**Top: eu consegui faze-lo por isso tou feilz #8D#**

**Gaara: jah disse q num tou nem aih...**

**Top: aff larga de ser chato... Hum... Agora vem a parte q peço reviews... MANDEM REVIEW MINNA POR FAVOR E AOS LEITORES QUE NAUM MANDAM REVIEW... BEM VCS JAH SABEM MANIFESTEM SUA EXISTENCIA E MANDEM REVIEW!**

**Suigetsu: PORQUE VC GRITA?**

**Top: PORQUE GRITAR DESISTRESSA!**

**Suigetsu: TEM RAZAO #\o/#**

**CROCK DUPLO**

**Gaara: parem com isso seus bakas! Bem eh isso mandem review pra o nojento aki ok? Top: Hey Gaara ce percebeu uma coisa?**

**Gaara: nani?**

**Top: vc num apanhou hoje!**

**Gaara: #¬#**

**Top: porq esta chateado?**

**Gaara: EU NAUM APANHEI PORQ NUM APARECI!**

**Top: #8D# ah foi... mas pelo menos num apanhou...**

**Suigetsu: eh seu mal-agradecido...**

**Gaara: #¬# cara eu os odeio...**

**Top: nos tbm... bem eh isso mandem review e ate amanha ou domingo... Se bem q amanha tem o galo da madrugada... ah bem pode ser q eu post amanha ainda se eu tiver com disposição... Galo da madugada ruleia #\o/#**


	23. O Plano do Shika

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações... **

**Atenção: essa fic não é betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Explicaçãozinha: casais até agora:**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**e hoje especialmente serão dois ok?**

**Gaara: porq?**

**Top: porq eu quis...**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**Gaara: ah eh porq um eh irrelevante..**

**Top: #¬¬#**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**Sorry por naum ter postado ontem e por soh esta postando tao tarde, mas sou humano e tbm brinco carnaval e recifense q eh recifense num pode deixar de aproveitar o carnaval de recife / olinda... Ah o galo da madrugada foi ótimo e olinda também...**

**Hoje num tem resposta aos reviews ok? Eu qria responder, mas se for responder o post vai ser tarde demais ok? Bem eh isso o cap tah legal... Jah sabem neh? MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR! Até amanha...**

**Capitulo 22 – O Plano do Shika**

-_Então... O que tem feito ultimamente Zetsu? –_ Pein totalmente arrasado conversava no cantinho da parede da sala com um homem estranho que tinha metade do corpo da cor branca e a outra metade da cor preta.

-_Ah... Eu tenho comido muita carne humana! Regado planta! CARNE HUMANA! PLANTA! – _Zetsu respondeu, mas depois começou a discutir com sigo mesmo.

PAFT – um balde vazio de pipoca acertou bem em cheio a cabeça de Pein.

-_QUIETO AÍ AMOR TOU VENDO A NOVELA DAS SEIS! –_ Konan gritou emburrada do sofá.

-_Eu odeio a vida de casado... _#T.T# - Pein chorava deitado no chão sem animo para se levantar.

-_PLANTA! CARNE! PLANTA! –_ Zetsu continuava a brigar consigo mesmo enquanto ia se dirigindo pra fora da grande sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu já o procurei em todo lugar! – _Anko falou desanimada na sala da casa de Kurenai e Asuma. A mulher de olhos cor de sangue serviu o chá –_ você tem idéia de onde ele possa estar?_

_-Com certeza com o Asuma... Se ele me aparecer com um cigarro por aqui eu... –_ Kurenai falou com uma expressão de pura raiva. Mas a mesma foi desfeita quando ela começou a colocar chá numa xícara de porcelana e a mesma rachou no meio. (nota: quando se está servindo chá e o copo/ xícara racha isso é sinônimo de má sorte no Japão, assim como se um palito de chá boiar verticalmente no copo é sinônimo de boa sorte... Gaara: nossa nunca pensei que você fosse passar tanta cultura nos seus comentários idiotas... Top: pra vc ver q o único idiota com comentários ridículos aqui é você... Suigetsu: CONSEGUI #\o/# EU RULEIO! Top: o q vc conseguiu? Suigetsu: bati meu recorde no pinball... Gaara: vc dizia... Top: #¬¬#).

-_Não foi nada... –_ Anko disse séria ao ver a expressão da amiga.

-_Mas... Foi bem na hora que eu falei sobre ele... – _Kurenai sentou na poltrona nervosa.

-_Mas isso não quer dizer nada... São só um ditado bobo..._

_-Você tem razão... –_ Kurenai sorriu aliviada.

-_Tenho certeza... Alias quando é o seu casamento... OHO! – _Anko tentava tranqüilizar a amiga quando viu algo no seu copo.

­_-No dia do aniversário do Asuma... O que houve? – _Kurenai respondeu mais tranqüila, mas então viu a expressão incrédula no rosto da amiga.

-_Um palito! –_ Anko sorria abertamente – _e na hora que falei em casamento! Vou me casar com o Kakashi _#\o/# - Anko estava comemorando até que viu a cara totalmente assustada de Kurenai. – _er... Quero dizer, nós já sabemos disso independente desse ditado idiota não? Afinal ele me deu esse anel... Na verdade eu o forcei a comprar, mas isso não vem ao caso... –_ Anko sorriu para confortar a amiga.

_-É... Eu acho que sim... –_ Kurenai sorriu nervosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então Shikamaru o que houve? – _Kakashi perguntou após espirrar. – _quem são os inimigos, quais os estilos de luta deles... Qualquer informação é útil..._

_-Bem... Só chegamos a lutar com um... Ele se chama Hidan e tem cabelos prateados e está disposto a dar a vida para que não cheguemos perto do corpo da mulher... – _um pouco mais calmo, já que conseguira juntar nakamas fortes em tão pouco tempo, era verdade que Kiba e Naruto não eram os ideais, mas Kakashi era o mais poderoso do distrito até mais que a Hokage e Naruto havia passado um ano com Jiraya, um dos três grandes... Se não conseguissem resgatar Asuma com eles, então não iriam resgatar nunca...

-_ELA ESTÁ MORTA? – _Kiba gritou assustado.

-_Não... Como disse ele está disposto a morrer pela mulher..._

_-Do que está falando ele não a seqüestrou? – _Naruto entrou no dialogo.

-_Acho que é o que chamam de síndrome de estolcomo_ (nota: estolcomo é a capital da Suécia, e essa síndrome é quando surge uma relação entre seqüestrador e seqüestrado, o nome vêem de um caso famoso que ocorreu no banco central de estolcomo onde dois seqüestradores acabaram se casando depois de um tempo com duas reféns... Gaara: hoje você está realmente cultural... Top: eh... Gaara: o q houve? Top: sei lah deu vontade de ser cultural acho...)._ – _Kakashi falou sério –_ isso é um problema sério... Teremos que nos empenhar mais ainda para derrotá-lo..._

_-Ou não... Podemos persuadi-lo... –_ Shikamaru falou com uma brilhante idéia –_ tive um ótimo plano... Se conseguirem, separem os dois ok?_

_-Hai... – _os três responderam juntos olhando surpresos para Shikamaru e Akamaru latiu feliz.

-_Ótimo... Eu deixo o cara ganancioso que está com o Asuma com vocês... –_ Shikamaru falou amargurado.

-_Não se preocupe... Eu o Akamaru estamos prontos pra mostrar do que somos capazes! –_ Kiba falou confiante – _e você trate de conseguir trazer a Yugito de volta... Ela é importante para a Tsuki!_

_-Hai – _Shikamaru respondeu com um sorriso quando eles alcançaram a ponte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_COMO ASSIM ELE JÁ FOI? – _Temari gritava ao chegar a sala dos Nara, acabara de acordar e estava com uma ressaca incrível.

-_Ora ele já foi! – _Yoshino, a mãe de Shikamaru respondeu azeda.

-_O QUE QUERO SABER É PRA ONDE ELE FOI? – _Temari gritou novamente.

-_NÃO GRITE NA MINHA CASA! – _Yoshino se levantou irritada com a atitude da garota.

-_EU GRITO ONDE QUISER! – _Temari disse vermelha.

-_Temari-chan... O que está fazendo aqui? Estava te esperando lá no posto medico e..._

BAM DUPLO

-_NÃO NOS INTERROMPA! – _as duas mulheres disseram juntas dando um murro na cara de Shikaku que caiu no chão inconsciente. As duas se fitaram com a sobrancelha erguida.

-_Nara Yoshino... – _a mãe de Shikamaru estendeu a mão para a garota.

-_Sabaku no Temari – _Temari aceitou a mão dela de bom grado e então as duas sentaram e começaram a gargalhar e a tomar chá juntas. (Gaara: ASSUSTADOR! Top: muito... Suigetsu: BUCEFALOS! Top: nani? Suigetsu: a bolinha caiu... Top: #--'# tou me irritando com tua inutilidade... Suigetsu: mas a bolinha caiu mesmo... #T.T# soh um pouco de limonada pra resolver... – e pega seu copo patenteado e começa a tomar o liquido e depois passa a sorrir... – Gaara: não serio ele é muito inutil... Top: pelo menos num fica reclamando...).

-_Então você e o Shikamaru... –_ Yoshino falou após minutos de gargalhadas. Temari corou intensamente.

-_Não nós ainda não... – _ela falou de cabeça baixa.

-_Ah... Entendo ele é preguiçoso mesmo..._

_-MUITO! –_ Temari disse irritada e divertida.

-_Puxou ao traste do pai... –_ Yoshino deu um gole no chá e indicou o marido com a cabeça – _mas ele é bem charmoso quando quer..._

_-É... Acho que ele puxou isso também –_ Temari falou corada olhando as nuvens – _o que diabos ele vê nas nuvens... São tão chatas que chegam a ser problemáticas..._

_-Talvez ele goste de problemáticas –_ a mulher Nara disse sorrindo e avaliando as nuvens sem perceber que loira corou. –_ você é quem está trabalhando no posto medico?_

_-Hai..._

_-Porque não vem morar aqui? Ia ser bom alguém me ajudando a colocar ordem por aqui... –_ a morena deu mais um gole no chá calmamente.

-_Eu vou adorar... – _Temari falou com um sorriso, muito, mas muito maligno no rosto. (Gaara ligando: alô é da floricultura Yamanaka? Receve dois buquês sim? Top: dois? A Ino vai te matar... Gaara: por isso dois... Um é pra ela... Suigetsu: ah obrigado! A Karin vai gostar acho... Gaara: qm disse q eh pra sua namorada? Suigetsu: ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA! Top: e eh o q? Suigetsu corado: ah sei lah... Gaara: enfim... o outro é pro Shika... Top e Suigetsu:? Gaara: pro funeral do meu ex-cunhado...).

-_Coitado do Shikamaru... – _Shikaku falou para si mesmo e então recebeu um murro na cabeça da mulher e voltou a ficar desacordado.

_-Então em breve vai ser Nara Temari hein? – _Yoshino concluiu sorrindo para a loira que corou imensamente, mas respondeu com um sorriso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-INO ESTAMOS EM CASA! – _o pai de Ino falou deixando as malas na porta.

-_OTOU-SAN? – _Ino gritou da sala passando algodão com anti-séptico no supercílio cortado de Gaara que havia sido atingido pela panela –_ o que fazem aqui tão cedo? Achei que só voltariam... Lá pro natal..._

_-Ah seu pai andou bem animadinho e tive que cortar as rédeas dele –_ uma mulher loira e de olhos escuros falou séria e então ela percebeu a presença do garoto bem próximo a Ino – _e esse é o Kazekage-sama? – _ela agora olhava o estado lamentável dele. Tinha um dos braços totalmente imobilizado, o outro com o pulso imobilizado, um dos pés com uma bota ortopetica e para finalizar o olho esquerdo tapado por um tapa-olho rosa ridículo com uma porquinha lira estampada nele (Gaara: EU DISSE QUE ERA RIDICULO Top: posso fazer nada foi presente da Ino... Se quiser pode tirar mais... Gaara: naum eu fico – olhando pros lados procurando sinal de Ino – diga a ele que eu quis ficar ok? – dando um sorriso maníaco de quem esta bem assustado).

-_Ah... É... – _Ino falou corada se afastando de Gaara que ergueu uma sobrancelha. – _fale alguma coisa Gaara – _a loira falou entre os dentes.

-_Hunf... – _o ruivo cruzou os braços emburrado.

-_AH VOCÊ É O GAA-KUN? – _Inoshi falou agarrando ele pelo pescoço. (Gaara: o q ele ta fazendo? Top: sei lah eh teu sogro naum meu...).

-_Sabaku no Gaara – _o ruivo respondeu nervoso, mas ainda mostrando-se frio.

-_Yamanaka Inoshi... – _ele sacudiu a mão de Gaara - _Ótimo! Vai ser ótimo a presença masculina por aqui! EU E VOCÊ SEREMOS GRANDES AMIGOS NÉ GAA-KUN? – _ele disse apertando a chave de braço que dava no pescoço do ruivo.

-_Otou-san! – _Ino falou tentando acudir o namorado.

-_Nani?_

_-Você vai matar o meu namorado! – _ela replicou puxando o ruivo para longe.

-_NAMORADO? –_ Inoshi falou muito vermelho.

#O.O# Gaara e Ino arregalaram os olhos.

-_Não... Bem veja eu... Ia pedir formalmente ao senhor... Acontece que a sua filha... Ela bem... É bem impulsiva e... – _Gaara tentava se explicar nervoso.

-_É MELHOR DO QUE PENSAVA! – _Inoshi deu um abraço de leão no genro fazendo os ossos da coluna dele estalarem – _Não vou precisar juntar vocês... – _e deu um legal para a filha que corou – _espero que você não ultrpasse o sinal! – _disse muito sério para Gaara que nervoso concordou com a cabeça – _sinto que esse é o inicio de uma bela amizade..._ (Gaara: NANDEEEEEEEE? Top: q foi seu sogro é legal... Suigetsu: é ele nem ta por ai com uma faca ou espingarda atrás de você... Gaara: ELE É O TIPO QUE MAIS ODEIOOOOO #T.T# Top: problemático...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Devolva o Asuma-sensei! _– Shikamaru quase gritou no meio da ponte olhando para dois indivíduos de capas pretas com nuvens vermelhas estampadas nela e que carregavam cada qual um corpo.

-_E a Yugito-nee-san! – _Kiba disse ao lado dele.

-_Se puderem de um jeito pacifico... – _Kakashi falou coçando a cabeça e sorrindo.

-_Do que está falando Kakashi-sensei? Viemos para lutar Dattebbayo! – _Naruto estava estalando o máximo de ossos possíveis e esbanjando um sorriso excitado.

-_Naruto..._

_-Tá de brincadeira né? O que fedelhos podem fazer contra a gente... – _Hidan desdenhou gargalhando – _e como se eu fosse devolver a Yugito..._

_-Já falei pra você não se apegar tanto a ela... Oh! É aquele garoto e ele trouxe amigos! – _Kakuzu falou sorrindo após ralhar com o nakama – _mais órgãos! LUCKY!_

-_Ele me chamou de fedelho..._ #8D# - Kakashi falou alegre. Ótimo como eu pensei! Ainda sou jovem e posso arrasar com as garotas! Quando eu voltar vou acabar com aquele noivado forçado com a Anko... [Mas então nada de saias pretas de couro? E chicotes? E coleiras... #T.T# Quieta consciência! Se bem que a Anko é mesmo um mulherão... Mas... Droga maldita ironia! – ele colocou a mão no queixo e se perdeu em seus devaneios.

-_É... QUEM É FEDELHO AQUI? –_ Naruto concordou com o sensei irritado. – _você vai ver só..._

_-HA! Você é o moleque da Kyuubi não? – _Kakuzu deu um soquinho na própria mão.

_-Sou! Como você sabe? – _Naruto estava com um sorriso confiante no rosto.

-_É um baka extavagante e exagerado de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e altamente confiante... – _Kakuzu recitou de seu caderno de bolso – _palavras do Itachi..._

_-ITACHI?_

_-É Itachi... –_ Kakuzu falou indiferente fechando o livro tranquilamente e o repondo no bolso.

-_Você o conhece? – _Naruto falou confuso.

-_Claro seu baka! Não vê a roupa? Você não escutou que somos da AKATSUKI NÃO? – _Kakuzu disse meio irritado –_ droga né que ele é um idiota mesmo?_

_-HEY Não sou idiota! Só um pouco lento! – _Naruto falou fazendo bico.

-_Podem vir! – _Hidan parou de fazer sua dança estranha – _Jashin-sama está pronto para lhes dar a punição eterna!_

_-É o que veremos! – _Shikamaru saiu correndo para o outro lado da ponte e então pulou dela.

-_Que moleque louco ele é suici... AH! – _Hidan falou então sentiu-se ser puxado pelas cordas de Shikamaru e acabou caindo da ponte.

-_Ótimo... Isso sempre acontece com esse baka distraído... – _Kakuzu deu de ombros. – _então vou ter que encarar vocês?_

_-E vai perder! –_ Naruto e Kiba disseram juntos enquanto Kakashi continuava preso em seus devaneios sobre o casamento.

-_Ótimo... Então que tal um carteado? – _Kakuzu tirou um baralho do bolso. (Suigetsu: LOL KAKUZU RULEIA FOREVER E EVER! Gaara: esse cara consegue ser mais patético q o Suigetsu... – CROCK! – Top: não fale mal do Kakuzu! Ele ruleia! #\o\#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Deidara-senpai! Pra onde estamos indo? – _Tobi falou ofegante após quase um dia de caminhada.

-_Atrás da minha obra prima! – _Deidara falou confiante.

-_E onde estaria isso? Tobi esta esgotado... – _o cabeça de pirulito laranja sentou encostado em um poste.

-_Ah é no meu antigo galpão..._

_-Aquele que o senpai quase explodiu depois de perder do Itachi..._

CROCK

-_Não me lembre disso! – _Deidara disse furioso após dar um forte cascudo em Tobi – _é esse mesmo, vou precisar de um certo tipo de explosivo que deixei por lá e que só achei que ia usar daqui a mais algum tempo –_ ele sorria malignamente.

-_Não sorria assim Deidara-senpai... Tobi is a good boy! Não deve andar com pessoas más! _#n.n# _– _Tobi ralhou com o nakama. (Gaara: esse Tobi é realmente um bom garoto... Top: do q vc tah falando? Vc não leu os últimos caps? ELE É O CHEFAO DA AKATSUKI... Suigetsu: achei q qm mandasse lah fosse a Konan... Top: bem ela realmente eh qm ruleia por lah, mas o líder eh o Tobi... Gaara: mas ele num deixa de ser um good boy... Top: porq? Gaara: oras ele parece um pirulito laranja! Top: vc gosta mesmo de laranja né? Gaara: um pouquinho #u.#).

CROCK

-_Não me dê lição de moral! _#ù.ú# - o loiro disse irritado.

-_Itai... Deidara-senpai é mal com Tobi..._

_-Quem mandou ser idiota? Agora vamos que preciso daquele explosivo... Só com eles eu vou poder explodir o corpo de Uchiha Sasuke e roubar aqueles olhos! – _Deidara deu um sorriso maligno e saiu correndo arrastando Tobi que choramingava.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Está resfriado? – _Suigetsu falou olhando para o líder do grupo que corria a frente e acabara de espirrar.

-_Não... Algum baka loiro deve ter falado mal de min..._ (que cara neurótico... Suigetsu: nee? Alem de emo ainda eh neurótico...). – Sasuke retrucou continuando a correr.

-_Se o Sasuke-kun quiser eu cuido dele! – _Karin ia pular no pescoço de Sasuke, mas este jogou Suigetsu na direção dela.

Os dois caíram no chão juntos. Suigetsu a cara no colo dela... Vocês entenderam (Suigetsu com sangramento nasal: #O.O#).

BAM – (Gaara: porq vc ainda se empolga com isso? Suigetsu: nani? Gaara: deixa...).

-_HENTAI! – _e Karin começou a pisar nele, mas foi alguém segurou o seu braço e ela se virou e viu Juugo fazendo que não e logo depois ouviu Sasuke.

-_Gomen, foi minha culpa... Achei que alguém estava me atacando –_ o moreno respondeu calmamente.

-_E porque você me jogou na frente? – _Suigetsu retrucou irritado.

-_Ora você é o batedor do grupo e o melhor contra-atacante do grupo... Por confiar em suas habilidades que o joguei... – _Sasuke falou indiferente (Gaara: nossa ele mente discaradamente pra vc neh? Suigetsu?).

-_Sério? Quero dizer... Realmente sou o melhor contra-atacante do grupo e um excelente batedor – _Suigetsu disse estufando o peito (Gaara: deixa pra lá...).

-_Hunf... –_ Karin fechou os olhos e virou pro outro lado, mas abriu um pouquinho o olho para ver Suigetsu sorrindo. – _é um baka isso sim..._

_-Do que está falando sua va..._

_-Quietos os dois... Vamos embora estamos perdendo tempo... Estamos muito longe ainda Karin?_

_-Sim..._

_-Então vamos apertar o passo..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Porque aquele baka-hentai está demorando tanto? – _Sakura perguntou em frente a sua casa com uma pequena mochila nas costas e pronta como Naruto havia pedido a ela pra ficar – _ele está atrasado..._

_-SAI PRA LÁ! – _ela ouviu um grito e então viu um ruivo manco só de toalha sair pulando fora da casa.

-_DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO GAA-KUN! VOU ESFREGAR AS COSTAS DO MEU GENRO! _(Gaara: por isso eu odeio esses tipos... #T.#). – Inoshi também de toalha o seguia pela rua.

ESTIBAM DUPLO.

Ino e sua mãe voltaram arrastando os dois pra casa.

-_Otou-san... Gaara... Me envergonhando... – _Sakura ouviu a amiga retrucar antes de bater a porta e a deixar com uma gora imensa na cabeça.

-_E o Naruto que não aparece hein?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Então Hinata-sama gostou de dormir na casa da Ino-san? –_ Neji falou finalmente quebrando o silencio em que estavam desde que saíram da casa de Ino e agora estavam num mercadinho fazendo as compras para casa.

-_Foi... Interessante –_ Hinata falou corada ao lembrar do que tinha feito na casa da amiga.

-_Ah certo... Você ficou até muito tarde ainda na festa do Naruto certo? Por isso faltou a escola... – _Neji disse sério – _Hinata-sama está tudo bem? – _ele falou ao contatar a prima muito vermelha.

-_Estou é só o calor... –_ Hinata mentiu pegando um pacote de cereal e escondendo o singelo sorriso por trás dela (KAWAIIII! Gaara: vc num ta mais com ciúmes? Top: nháá superei isso já... Mas a Hina-chan num deixa de ser linda...).

-_Certo... – _Neji ergueu a sobrancelha e voltou sua atenção a lista do que tinha que comprar. – _sabe o que está acontecendo entre a Hanabi-ojou e o Sarutobi-kun?_

_-NANI? – _Hinata gritou soltando o pacote de cereal mais corada ainda ao imaginar sua irmãzinha e... Bem vocês entenderam.

-_Hinata-sama... –_ Neji sussurrou constrangido –_ estamos em um mercadinho..._

_-Gomen – _Hinata recolheu a caixa de cereal –_ porque pergunta isso?_

_-Ah porque ela o tem forçado a ir lá em casa bastante ultimamente – _Neji voltou a seus afazeres.

-_Entendo... –_ e os dois seguiram fazendo as compras em silêncio, já estavam no caminho de casa quando Hinata quebrou o silêncio novamente –_ você se acertou com a Tenten-san ontem?_

_-D-do que está falando H-hinata-sama? –_ Neji gaguejou muito vermelho.

-_De você ter se acertado com a Tenten-san... Sabe ela parece gostar de você – _Hinata continuou andando calmamente deixando um Neji bestificado para trás.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_CARTEADO? – _Naruto gritou vermelho – _vamos lutar!_

_-E isso é uma luta caro garoto... O mais esperto vence... Aquele que blefa demais acaba perdendo, aquele que não blefa também perde e então o que sabe esconder suas emoções melhor é o vencedor... – _Kakuzu disse já sentado, Kakashi sentou de frente pra ele. –_ ah e isso é um desafio..._

_-YOSH! Nunca vou perder um desafio! – _Naruto sentou-se na rodinha – _mas o que vamos apostar?_

_-Eu também vou! –_ Kiba se juntou a eles – _Akamaru você não pode jogar! – _Kiba ralhou com o cachorro que o empurrava para entrar na rodinha.

-_Dinheiro... –_ Kakuzu disse sorrindo.

-_E que tal apostar o Asuma? –_ Kakashi o interrompeu sério.

-_Claro se vocês tiverem sete milhões de ienes..._

_-Não mas temos a Kyuubi... E muitos órgãos saudáveis... –_ Kakashi deu uma tapinha nas costas de Naruto e bateu na barriga de Kiba e Naruto.

-_Aceito! –_ Se eu levar a Kyuubi de bandeja o líder vai ter que pagar o dobro da multa recisoria... Tou rico! #$.$# Kakuzu sorriu. (Suigetsu: tou dizendo KAKUZU RULEIA FOREVER!! Top: eh jah sabemos.. #\o\# Suigetsu: #\o/# vai Gaara... Gaara: #/o/# Top: ele fez! Gaara: lógico um cara que exige multa recisoria em dobro realmente ruleia... #6D# Top e Suigetsu: #--'#).

-_Ótimo então dêem espaço meninos que os adultos vão jogar aqui! – _Kakashi disse empurrando Naruto e Kiba e aceitando as cartas de Kakuzu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Você acha mesmo que pode me derrotar fedelho? –_ Hidan falou ainda preso nas cordas e dentro do rio impedido de nadar, mas com a cabeça do lado de fora já que Shikamaru segurava a corda da margem do rio.

-_Não... Mas se você não sair rápido daí ela vai morrer afogada... – _Shikamaru indicou a mulher com a cabeça.

-_KISAMA! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO? VOCÊ NÃO DEVIA SALVÁ-LA? – _Hidan se sacudia nervoso tentando manter a cabeça de Yugito que estava próxima a seu pescoço fora da água, mas o nível do rio estava aumentando.

-_Direi que cheguei tarde demais... –_ Shikamaru deu um sorriso maligno. (YEAH o Shika sabe ser maligno!).

-_KISAMA! EU VOU TE MATAR SE ALGO ACONTECER A ELA! EU... –_ Hidan estava bastante nervoso e então viu a água cobrir a boca de Yugito – _Oe... Yugito acorde!_

_-Você mesmo a feriu... Deve saber que ela não vai acordar tão cedo... – _Shikamaru sentou na margem com o coração batendo acelerado, estava apostando muito alto em uma hipótese.

-_Não... Droga... Salve-a... SAlVE-A KISAMA! – _Hidan gritou suando frio.

-_Você não pensou nisso antes de atacar o Asuma-sensei não foi? Hum... Interessante... A água já esta encobrindo o nariz..._

_-KISAMA! Droga tenho que fazer ela receber ar... – _Hidan abaixou a cabeça.

KISSU – ao lábios dele tocaram o da inconsciente Yugito e ele empurrou ar por ela.

Yosh! Estava certo! É como o Kakashi disse... A síndrome de estolcomo... Então acho que vai dar certo... – Shikamaru sorriu confiante e puxou a corda fazendo a cabeça de Yugito ficar pra fora do rio.

Ela tossiu bastante e abriu os olhos dando de cara com um Hidan com os lábios quase colados aos seus. Ela corou imensamente e mordeu o lábio inferior dele.

-_KISAMA! – _Yugito disse irritada.

-_ITAI! O que está fazendo mulher?!? – _Hidan afastou sua cabeça da dela imediatamente. Ela tentou fazer algo, mas sentiu que estava abraçada contra o corpo dele e ele estava amarrado.

-_Então... Hidan é o seu nome né? –_ Shikamaru interrompeu a cena dos dois.

-_Quem é você moleque? –_ Yugito vociferou – _e porque está nos mantendo amarrados? Quando eu sair daqui eu vou matar esse aqui... – _ela moveu a cabeça na direção de Hidan – _e depois vou te dar uma boa lição..._

_-Ótimo ela é uma problemática... – _Shikamaru suspirou.e ignorou – _então Hidan certo?_

_-O que você quer seu moleque nojento? – _Hidan falou ignorando também a mulher que praguejava para todos os lados em seus braços.

-_Ah... Eu tenho uma proposta..._

_-NÃO ME IGNOREM..._

_-Que tipo de proposta... ITAI! – _Hidan resmungou ao receber uma cabeçada no peito.

-_Ah... É de você vir morar aqui em Konoha... –_ Shikamaru coçou a cabeça sem jeito vendo a cena.

-_E porque viria morar nesse fim de mundo?_

_-Por causa dela..._

Então o silencio se instaurou ali. Yugito olhou de Shikamaru para Hidan com a sobrancelha arqueada. E Hidan depois de encarar a íris dela sentiu seu rosto queimar e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

-_Então o que me diz?_

_-DO QUE DIABOS ESTÃO... – _Yugito gritou corada e irritada.

-_E o que vou fazer sobre a Akatsuki moleque? Onde vou trabalhar? –_ Hidan a ignorou.

-_Ah... Pode deixar ele com o resto de Konoha, isso é claro se não mataram o Asuma-sensei... – _Shikamaru falou amargurado.

-_Não o matamos! Ele tem que estar vivo para ser entregue a máfia... Mas a perna dele e o braço... Estão bastante avariados... – _Hidan falou envergonhado lembrando que fora ele que fizera isso.

-_Não se preocupe temos uma boa medica por aqui... –_ Shikamaru sorriu ao ouvir que o sensei estava bem –_ quanto a seu emprego... Bem –_ ele coçou a cabeça pensativo – _você pode trabalhar pra minha família..._

_-Nani?_

_-É... Minha família tem um posto medico que produz todos ingredientes medicinais de Konoha... Mais é bem trabalhoso cortar as arvores e os vegetais... Mas com essa sua foice vai ser fácil... – _Shikamaru soltou um grande sorriso – _e então?_

_-Tudo bem moleque eu aceito!_

_-E quem disse que eu aceito alguma coisa? Por acaso esqueceu de min? VOCÊ ME SEQUESTROU E ME ATACOU! – _ela gritou na cara de Hidan.

-_Que problemática... –_ Shikamaru falou vendo a cena.

-_E não me arrependo disso..._

_-Então porque acha que eu ia querer algo com você?_

_-Porque foi assim que te conheci... –_ e Hidan abaixou a cabeça novamente.

KISSU – os lábios dele possuíram os dela. Yugito ficou com os olhos arregalados por alguns momentos e depois os fechou e se deixou levar pelo beijo.

-_Ótimo ela é mesmo uma problemática... –_ Shikamaru sorriu e olhou para as nuvens – _todas são tão problemáticas..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Como eu perdi? – _Kakuzu falou olhando novamente as cartas do adversário e as suas. – _VOCÊ ROUBOU! _(Suigetsu: #O.O# KAKUZU-SAMA PERDEU? #T.T# Top: eh isso é triste... #T.T# Gaara: muito.. #T.#).

-_Não você roubou... –_ Kakashi falou levantando a franja e mostrando um olho de íris vermelha e com uma cicatriz o cortando. – _eu vi e o impedi..._

_-Mas isso é roubo! – _Kakuzu se queixou emburrado, por não ter conseguido roubar.

-_Não isso é contra-roubo... E bem eu venci... – _Kakashi pegou Asuma para seu lado. – _Ja Nee..._

_-HEY! Vamos jogar de novo! – _Kakuzu se levantou enérgico.

-_Não... É melhor parar quando ganhamos... – _Kakashi deu um sorriso simpático.

-_Droga... Cadê o Hidan? – _Kakuzu olhou para baixo da ponte e não viu sinal do nakama.

-_Hum Kakashi-sensei... Não devíamos capturá-lo? –_ Naruto falou para o sensei.

-_Não... Estou cansado e ele é um bom jogador de pôker... Se o capturarmos ele vai ser preso e não poderei jogar nunca mais com ele... _#8D# - Kakashi se encaminhou para o outro lado da ponte e avistou Shikamaru ao lado de Hidan e Yugito –_ YO! Parece que tudo ocorreu bem..._

_-HIDAN! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? _#O.O# - Kakuzu arregalou os olhos ao ver o nakama com o braço sobre o ombro da Niibi e ao constatar que estavam bem próximos e sorrindo?

-_Ah tou caindo fora... –_ Hidan jogou a capa para o amigo e um anel – _diga ao líder que obrigado pela oportunidade, mas passei da idade de participar de gangues..._

_-Mas... E a Niibi? Virão atrás de vocês seu tolo! – _Kakuzu falou nervoso recolhendo o anel e a capa.

-_Ah... Ela já não tem a doutrina... Vê? – _ele mostrou os cabelos dela que haviam voltado ao tamanho normal – _eu te entreguei lembra? Foi sem querer mais retiramos a doutrina..._

_-A toalha! – _Kakuzu disse sorrindo. Ótimo... Pelo menos assim o líder não me mata por voltar pra casa sem o Hidan e sem a Niibi..

-_Isso... Fique com ela... Presente de despedida... –_ e então eles se virarão e sairão daquela ponte.

-_Ótimo... Agora como vou conseguir órgãos tão fácil? –_ Kakuzu resmungou para si mesmo.

**N/A: e chegamos a mais um fim... Legal o cap naum? Ah eu sei q foi meio forçado esse casal, mas eu realmente gostei da Yugito Nii qndo ela apareceu no manga e achei q se ela não fosse a Niibi e o Hidan não fosse tao louco eles dariam certo... então...**

**Gaara: mais um ship impossível...**

**Top: eh... QUER DIZER NAUM! Eles ateh q combinam...**

**Suigetsu: ah tou apertado... – e sai correndo pro banheiro.**

**Gaara: isso q dah tanta limonada...**

**Top: bem eh isso por hoje... mandem review ok? Qro ver minha caixa de entrada cheia deles... por favor reviews! Ate amanha ou segunda...**


	24. Os Sentimentos de Neji

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações e hoje é o niver dela PARABENS PRISMA159 MUITAS FELICIDADES! #;D# ela agora é a madrinha da fic **

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ah hoje tem ship novo definido... Na verdade vou definir todos os casais ok?**

**Explicaçãozinha: casais até agora:**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**qlqr outro ship q eu fizer eu coloco aqui ok?**

**Resposta aos reviews dos últimos dois caps, já q num respondi no ultimo ok?**

**Miiih-chan: ah eh gritar desistressa mto! #XD# Gaara: entoa naum grite no meu ouvido... Top: PORQUE?!? Gaara: #¬# jah te disse q te odeio hoje? Top: #8D# naum... Suigetsu: eu num sou hentai... foi os peitos dela q tocaram meu rosto... #u.u# Top: #o.o# caham... ah eh o kishimoto matou vários personagens precocemente como haku, kimimaro, tayuya, yugito nii entre outros q seriam mto legais se tivessem continuado... #;D# ahh acho q talvez depois faça uma oneshot sobre os dois... vlw pra vc tbm...**

**B1ker4: ah sou rápido feito enéas o único candidato a presidência q percorre o brasil todo em dois dias #n.n# Gaara: danouseee Suigetsu: ele eh rápido mesmo neh? #;D# Top: eh sim! Ah eh o naruto tah ficando esperto... acho... sou sim recifense! Nossa q legal realmente eh bem pertin! Gaara: nunca q eu ia pra esse fim de mundo chamado reci... – CROCK – Top: #ù.Ú# xingue minha linda cidade de novo e tas morto..**

**Prisma: PARABENS PRA VCCCCCCCCCC! NESSA DATA QUERIDA! MUITAS FELICIDADES! MUITOS ANOS DE VIDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Suigetsu: #\o/# PARABENS! Top: FELICIDADEEEEEEEEES TAH DEBUTANDO! #8D# Suigetsu: uhuuuu Top: Gaara dá parabéns! #ù.Ú# Gaara: Hunf... – CROCK DUPLO – Gaara: ITAI! TAH BOM! Parabéns... Top: #¬¬# emo... sim muitas felicidades e escrevi esse cap especialmente pra vc... ia demorar pra o q vai acontecer com o neji nesse cap acontecer, masss eu pensei e vi q num ia mudar a historia... então eu adiantei especialmente pra vc! #8D# Ah num se preocupe n esqça nada de morte na minha fic! Ah Fuinha-chan eh folgado naturalmente! Hidan respeita os outros diferente de certos emos... Gaara: hunf... Top: ehh #--'# gai eh imutável... Konan ruleia #\o\# Suigetsu: qro booolo Top: num seja folgado... Suigetsu: HOJE EH SEU ANIVERSARIOOOO BOLO E GUARANA MUITO DOCE PRA VC... divide comigo um pouco? Top: interesseiro... #u.u# Gaara: o mundo eh assim...**

**Phblood: Gaara: eu sei... Alá sempre mi guiando firme e forte Top: demaiiis... lamento mais num deu meu copo nem morto... vou ser enterrado com ele... Suigetsu: nossos copos ruleiammm #o/\o# ah foi isso foi triste... Kakuzu... #T.T# Mas ele via superar isso... eu espero... Kakashi é um cara prendado... #XD# Suigetsu: ah tou de férias... #8D#**

**s2Aninhocas2: acjp q vc jah sabe, mas n num vou matar o asuma n... eh o hidan tah cool na minha fic! Gaara: ele mal apanha... porq eu apanho mas q ele? Top: porq dah audiência? #XD# Gaara: hunf" #¬# Top: ah num sei... num sou medico #xp# eh a mae do shika e a tema... coitado dos shikinha... ah num sei se o Gaara tah tao perdido assim... eh sim o mestres do carteado! Com certeza... Suigetsu: HEY! Top: soh tou concordando com a leitora #XD#**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: neh? Num acho o naruto lindo, mas soh em ele tah afim da hinata jah eh legal... com certeza... ah foi mal... mas eh q me empolguei com o carnaval quase num tive tempo pra escrever... ah nesse cap tem nejiten... hum... naum sei ainda qndo asuma vai estar em condições... mas vai ter casamento sim eu espero...**

**Loli.Potter: num faço a mínima idéia deve ter sido um surto do site... Suigetsu: #\o/# sou perfeito! Top: n o incentive por favor ou ele... – Suigetsu começa a dançar – vai começar a dançar... #--'# Suigetsu: q historia deslavada? Top: nenhuma... #o.o'# ela ta brincando... – cochichando – n me arrume problemas! – voltando a falar normal – Gaara: eh porq num eh SEU sogro neh? Top: deixe de ser agressivo... **

**Uchiha-Ron: Suigetsu: ué? TUDO! MEU COPINHO RULEIA #\o\# Top: #--'# eh ele ruleia... yeah! Itachi se mostrando! Uhu jirajira ruleiando, mas acho q ele soh aparece de novo prox cap... eh a mae do shika ruleia mais ate q o jira... eh o kakuzu eh o q mais ruleia #\o/#**

**Danipj: shsuishuishushus (risada) o Kakashi é uma figura neah? Gaara: um hentai isso sim... Top: issso tbm... ahh foi mal! – tremendo de medo – prometo que o prox vai ser melhor... Gaara: bate nele! #\o/# Top: HEY NUM FIZ NADA! Gaara: ah... foi... mas merece apanhar mesmo assim... Top: #¬¬# n se preocupe ele num vai morrer n, embora acho q isso tah meio obvio agora... OAI GAARA MINHA FIC TEM CULTURA #n.n# Gaara: ah num acredite nu q ele fala eh tudo inventado... – CROCK – Top: mermao! TAS ME TIRANDO EH? Suigetsu: hey! ACABOU A LIMONADA! #T.T# Top: #--'# Gaara vai comprar mais! Gaara: eu n... Top: vai se naum chamo a Ino... – Gaara jah saiu... – Top: caham... voltando... tou lendo o manga sim... ah desculpa mas eu acho q o Itachi vai arrancar pelo menos um dos olhos do Sasuke e percebeu q foi o olhos esqrdo? Suigetsu: e daí? Top: elementar meu caro Suigetsu... Qm tem o olhos esquerdo com o sharinga? Suigetsu: sei lah... Top: O KAKASHI! Num sei se isso tem algo a ver, mas acho sim q o Sasuke vai perder esse olho, talvez ele mate o Itachi, mas eu num sei porq o Kishimoto conseguiu esconder isso mto bem... Hum... Ele é malvado sobre a luta do Naruto, mas acho q se brincar ele vai pausar a luta dos Uchiha pra dar uma andada na do Naruto e outra... Estamos pra saber finalmente se vai ser NaruHina ou NaruSaku... Ah probabilidade de se NaruHina eh de aproximadamente 15 porq talvez o sasuke morra, embora ainda ache q ele sobreviva, afinal ele eh um sobrevivente nato... a única chance de dar NaruHina eh se de alguma forma Hinata mostrar seu amor por Naruto nessa missão e eles darem certo... Ah e Sakura se encontrar com Sasuke e o salvar... #u.u# então eh bem baixa a probablidade, mas n custa nada torcer neh... Espero sinceramente q Itachi tenha arrancado o olho do Sasuke – sorriso mal, e Gaara volta com um garrafão de 20 litros cheio de limonada – Suigetsu: LIMONADA! #\o/# Top: então eu qro q o Sasuke perca o olho pra mostrar q ele perdeu algo pra matar o irmão e pra ter uma possibilidade de ele pegar o olho do Kakashi com o Mangekyou Sharingan e tudo mais... Ah mais se isso acontecer o Kakashi vai morret... Eu num qria q ele morresse, mas ele deve morrer para o Naruto descobrir q tem q se cuidar sozinho e provavelmente no leito de morte o Kakashi vai falar algo do tipo: vc eh melhor q o Yondaime... Vc eh melhor q seu pai... E tipo deixa o suspense no ar... Ah claro isso são soh expeculaçoes de um fa... então as considere nulas... Ah vou parar por aqui jah tah um testao #O.O#**

**Jaque Weasley: ah eh feriadão eh mto bom mesmo! E ainda mais qndo eh o do caranval #8D# Ah... – coça a cabeça – tinha esqcido deles.. #XD# pera deixa eu anotar aqui – anota num bloquinho – pronto agora eu lembro de coloca-los! Amei a review! #xD# ah eh os copinhos... pirataria? #o.o# hum... vc eh esperta! Gaara: n vc q eh burro! Top: #¬¬# quieto aih num chegou a hora dos emo falarem! – enquanto isso vc tah brincando com Suigetsu – Top: #--'# er... vamos voltar ao review sim? Ah q bom... e eh tou realmente pensando nisso as fics me fazem feliz e os reviews tbm e isso eh desistressante #u.u# q bom eu gosto bastant desse ship desde a primeira vez q a vi num sei porq... ah o kakashi tah veio jah... #n.n# o sogro do Gaara ruleia! Gaar: porq num eh u seu! #¬#**

**JCesar: uhuu... vc voltou... ah eh kakashi tem pensamentos muito, mas muuuito indecentes! #n.n# ah vlw continue a acompanhar e mandar reviews**

**SabakuJé: hsuihsuihshus (risada) eh o sogro dele vai render boas cenas... Gaara: pra vcs! Hunf #¬# Top: eh pra nos... Q bom q vc tah gostando continue a acompanhar e mandar reviews ok?**

**s2 Thali: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHE IS BACK! ****Gaara: ELA NAUM! Top: #8DDDDDDDD# ELA SIM! ELA SIM! Suigetsu: qm? Top: a garota q me chama de tio! Suigetsu: OH! DROGA! – e pula embaixo da mesa – Top: o estais fazendo? Suigetsu: esperando vc pirar... Top: #--'# ah jah superei isso... num me importo de ser chamado de tio... THALIIIIIIIII! VC VOLTOU! Q PERFEITO! GANHEI O DIA #\o\# Gaara: eu n... eu apanhei... Suigetsu: AHH! PORQUE EU TBM APANHEI? Top: porq a Thali ruleia! #/o/# como poderia esqcer? Fez uma falta enooooooooooorme! Ah #T.T# então foi esse o motivo... ainda bem achei q vc tava com raiva de min e da minha fic... Mas bem q bom q vc voltou #8D# AHH NAUM! TEM Q VOLTAR A FAZER OS REVIEWS CRIATIVOS! Gaara: mas num eh pra bater em min naum entendeu? Top: bate nele! #u.u# Gaara: #¬# Top: Ah ok... Deve ter mta coisa pra vc ler neh... pode me add sim no orkut e mande o link da sua fic sim pra eu dar uma lida... Ah e pra num perder a oportunidade #XD# dê uma olhada na minha outra fic "Zodíaco Chinês" eh bem legal #;D# Gaara: isso eh o q vc diz... Top: eh legal sim!**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: - Top corre e pula embaixo da mesa – Suigetsu? Top: num qro apanhar hoje... Suigetsu: dela... – aponta para vc – vc esta com medo de uma garota corada q esta suspirando #O.O# covarde... Gaara: totalmente... Top: #O.O# ela ta suspirando? – sai de baixo da mesa cautelosamente – num vou apanhar? #\o/# Gaara: naum... mas definitavemente esse num faz u meu tipo... #u.u# Top: ele eh legal Gaara:então leva ele pra casa! #¬# Top: nem se vc pagasse #8D# ah eu adorei seu jeitinho corado e fofo... #n.n#**

**Nossa muitos reviews... Assim q eu gosto! #n.n# bem eh isso aqui o cap q vcs tao ansiosos pra ler... Espero q gostem e mandem mais reviews! Boa leitura! Ah e antes pra num perder o habito... Se estiverem desocupados e quiserer rir bastante com acontecimentos insanos envolvendo animais, orochimaru de buda e os personagens de Naruto leiam me outra fic... Gargalhadas garantidas ou seu review de volta... #XD# Soh isso boa leitura!**

**Capitulo 23 – Os Sentimentos de Neji**

-_Porque eu não tenho uma misera noticia? – _Tsunade queixava-se para si mesma observando da janela da sua sala um grupo de mulheres andando tranquilamente, afinal não havia roubo de lingeries há dois dias. – _ele vai ver só quando ele voltar... – _então ela estremeceu – _ele vai voltar... Droga! Preciso de sakê... _(Suigetsu: porq sakê? Top: porq sakê resolve tudo #\o/# Suigetsu: eh verdade...).

A Godaime se levantou e saiu procurando por sua sala algum sinal de uma garrafa cheia de sakê, mas nada, afinal quando havia bebido as doze que Shizune reporá o estoque no começo da semana, então ela lembrou que havia bebido bastante na partida dele e soltou um bufo irritado.

-_SHIZUNE! – _ela gritou para sua assistente, mas nada aconteceu. –_ Ora ela deveria estar em sua sala... Já acabaram as aulas há algumas horas... Ela não pode estar mais na enfermaria... – _Tsunade se dirigiu para a porta de saída de seu escritório –_ onde diabos ela se..._

Ela ficou paralisada com o que via. Ali na sala de Shizune que era acoplada a sua uma jovem mulher morena beijava ardentemente um jovem homem, e os dois pareciam bem entretidos, tanto que fizeram Tsunade corar. Desde quando Iruka e Shizune... Estavam nesse ponto? (Gaara: mas o Iruka é tão quietinho e a Shizune também... Top: os quietinhos são os piores... Gaara: então a Hinata... Top: NAUM! A Hina-chan nunca! Ela é exceção a qualquer regra... Gaara: seei... #--'#).

-_SHIZUNE QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA! E CADÊ MEU SAKÊ! – _Tsunade gritou finalmente após sentir um pouco de inveja da pupila (Suigetsu: LOL crise de meia idade...).

-_AH! Tsunade-sama! – _Shizune se afastou ofegante e tentou arrumar sua roupa muito corada, enquanto Iruka caia no chão no mesmo estado que ela – _eu..._

_-Não preciso saber os detalhes... É bom que tenha desencalhado, mas não precisa ficar tirando o atraso antes das oito da noite... Então onde tem sakê por aqui? – _Tsunade cruzou os braços emburrada.

-_Ah..._

_-Godaime-sama... Sumimassen – _Iruka fez uma grande reverencia –_ Shi-chan... Gomen..._

_-Não se preocupe Iru-kun... Vou a sua casa ok? – _e deu um rápido selinho no namorado.

-_SHIZUNE! SAKÊ! – _Tsunade muito vermelha gritava.

-_Estou indo... – _e Iruka saiu correndo da sala enquanto sua namorada corria para entregar uma garrafa de sakê para a mestra.

-_Droga... Você resolve tirar o atraso logo quando o Jiraya viaja? –_ Tsunade retrucou em meio a goles da segunda garrafa de sakê.

-_Nani? – _Shizune parou estática.

-_Nada... –_ a Godaime dise corada se virando para o céu que estava escurecendo aos poucos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu acho que você deveria deixar ele ir para casa... A família deve estar preocupada com ele Hanabi-ojou... –_ Neji falou serio quando foi bater no quarto de Hanabi para chamá-la para o jantar e encontrou Konohamaru amarrado a uma cadeira... (Gaara: ESSA GAROTA É O DEMO! Top: ou quase... #8D#).

-_Não se meta Neji-nii-san... O que quer afinal?_

_-Me ajude! – _Konohamaru falou baixinho, estava quase sem voz na verdade... (Gaara: o q ela andou fazendo com ele em um dia trancado no quarto? Top: naum sei... Gaara: #O.# - CROCK – Top: n tenha pensamentos indecentes que influenciem os leitores... Gaara: itai seu nojento... Soh estava imaginando possibilidades... Top: e depois eu sou u hentai... Suigetsu: desa vez ele tem razão emo-kun.. #n.n# Gaara: EMO É A... Top: respeito...).

-_E VOCÊ QUIETO! – _Hanabi gritou fazendo o garoto se encolher.

-_Hanabi-ojou... Se Hiashi-san souber disso... Você sabe o que vai acontecer... –_ Neji enfrentou o olhar desafiador da garota – _e ele já a espera para o jantar... Enquanto isso vou levar o Sarutobi-kun para casa... – _Neji pegou o garoto com cadeira e tudo e saiu do quarto.

-_Hunf! – _Hanabi resmungou e saiu pisando forte para a sala de jantar.

-_Arigatou... –_ Konohamaru falou com a voz cansada.

-_Não se preocupe... Onde você mora mesmo? – _Neji falou olhando em duvida para qual caminho tomar.

-_Não precisa... Sei me virar... –_ Konohamaru falou ainda muito roço.

-_Não... Preciso agradecer a seus pais por o deixarem ficar tanto tempo na nossa casa, ou eles vão pensar mal dos Hyuuga... E claro me desculpar por você não ter dado noticias... –_ Neji tinha uma grande gota na cabeça.

-_Ah... Arigatou... É pra lá... - _e Neji segui carregando Konohamaru ainda amarrado na cadeira... (#--'# Todos... Top: n me perguntem porq...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então você é meu cunhado agora! – _Tsuki falou sorrindo alegre, não só Yugito havia retornado sã e salva, como mais feliz e junto do cara que a seqüestrá-la. No começo Tsuki ficou assustada e instigou Aomada a atacá-lo, mas só depois que ouviu as explicações é que se acalmou, e agora lá estavam ela, Yugito, Hidan, Kiba, Hana, Akamaru e Aomada que misteriosamente estavam se dando bem na sala de estar deles.

-_É... Acho que sim... –_ Hidan coçou a bochecha sem jeito. – _e você é minha cunhada agora..._

_-Quem disse que te aceitei? –_ Yugito retrucou fazendo todos rirem.

-_A família de Tsuki-chan é bem feliz... –_ Hana comentou alegremente, fazendo a garota sorrir a abraçar forte um Kiba que não entendeu o motivo mais respondeu ao abraço corado.

-_Tudo graças a você... – _ela sussurrou.

-_Eu... Bem... Não fiz muita coisa... –_ Kiba falou sem jeito.

-_Você fez sim... Me trouxe uma família completa de uma vez só – _Tsuki sorriu indicando todos ali no recinto.

-_Ah... Eu..._

KISSU – Tsuki o calou com um beijo apaixonado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Otou-san! Deixe o Gaara em paz por um segundo... – _Ino reclamou com o pai por agora estar tentando arrancar a opinião de Gaara sobre o clima... (Gaara: eu realmente odeio esse cara... Top:mas vc mal o conhece... Gaara: um cara q pergunta sobre o clima é um idiota... Suigetsu: vai chover hoje? Top: #u.u# tem razão...).

-_Mas Ino... Ele é meu genro... O único... – _Inoshi fez cara de cão sem dono.

CROCK

-_Pare de importunar o garoto! –_ a mãe de Ino deu um cascudo no marido – _quer mais meu filho?_

_-Hunf... – _Gaara resmungou e colocou o prato para a sogra servir. (Top: um menino educado... Gaara: hunf...).

-_Não okaa-san! Ele tem que comer a comida da sua noiva... – _Inoshi tomou o prato do ruivo.

-_NOIVA? –_ os dois exclamaram juntos. Ino muito vermelha e com um sorriso bobo e Gaara com os olhos arregalados (Gaara sorrindo nervoso: ce ta brincando... né? Top: leia e saiba...).

-_Claro... Onde já se viu alguém se hospedar na casa dos outros e roubar a filha da família para si sem ao menos se casar com ela? – _Inoshi agora folheava um jornal tranqüilo.

-_Roubar... –_ Ino se balançava para cá e para lá muito corada.

-_Mas eu não..._

_-Ora não seja tímido nii-chan! – _Temari dava tapinha nas costas de Gaara. (Gaara: traíra nojenta! Top: num fala q ela aparece aqui... Gaara; #O.# APARECE? Suigetsu: q otário ele caiu Top: né? #o/\o# Gaara: #¬#).

-_É... O Gaara-sensei está tão apaixonado... – _Matsuri falou sorrindo.

-_Até tu Matsuri? – _Gaara sussurrou e a garota de cabelos castanhos deu um olhar maligno para ele.

-_Ah que bom a Ino vai desencalhar!_

_-KAA-SAN! – _Ino gritou mais vermelha ainda –_ não sou encalhada..._

_-Não?_

BAM DUPLO – Ino esmurrou o pai e Gaara na cara após eles falarem juntos o não.

-_Ah eu adoro essa casa cheia... – _a mãe de Ino disse feliz e limpando uma lagrima do canto do olho emocionada.

–_Eu também..._ _Alias tenho que agradecer por tudo, mas a partir de amanhã estarei saindo daqui... Eu a Matsuri... – _Temari falou séria e olho para a garota de cabelos castanhos que a ignorava_ - não é Matsuri?_

_-É? – _Matsuri colocou um pedaço de bife na boca.

-_É! – _e Temari deu um olhar assassino para ela que a fez concordar.

-_Pra onde vai? – _Gaara perguntou secamente aproveitando a mudança de assunto.-_Pra... – _Temari corou – _não é da sua conta..._

_-Mas você não vai voltar pra Suna vai? Então onde vai fica?_

_-Não é da sua conta Gaara agora... Ino você na vai fazer o jantar do Gaara? – _Temari sorriu maliciosamente para a cunhada que corou e saiu correndo para a cozinha. (Gaara: eu odeio minha irmã!).

-_Entendo... –_ Gaara após lançar um olhar assassino para a irmã que o ignorou completamente – _você vai para a casa do seu namoradinho..._

_-NAMORADINHO? – _Temari cuspiu toda a comida de sua boca em cima de Matsuri.

-_OH! Temari-chan também tem um namorado aqui em Konoha? Isso é muito bom! – _Inoshi disse feliz.

-_Eu não..._

_-Que é o sortudo filha? –_ a mãe de Ino a interrompeu docilmente.

_-Ah... É aquele preguiçoso que gosta de nuvens... O tal do Nara... – _Gaara estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-_Eu... Ele... Não! – _Temari corava cada vez mais.

-_Nara? Ora mais é o filho do Shikaku! Então podemos fazer uma festa de noivado conjunta! – _Inoshi se levantou da mesa – _vou ligar pra ele agora!_

_-Não... – _Temari tentou falar mais sua voz mal saiu.

-_ESTÁ PRONTO GAARA! – _Ino saiu da cozinha com um bentou cheio de uma comida meio preta.

-_O que é isso? – _Gaara apontou assustado para o que seria seu jantar.

-_Arroz frito..._

Mas o ruivo se levantou da mesa e começou a se dirigir para a porta de saída, Ino o seguiu. Ele apertou o passo. Ela também. E ele mesmo com uma bota imobilizando um dos pé começou a correr.

-_ESPERA GAARA! – _Ino gritava o seguindo correndo na mesma velocidade.

-_Oh... Os jovens são tão alegres... ­_– a mãe de Ino colocou a palma da mão no rosto e sorriu vendo a filha sair correndo a irmã do genro ainda corada balbuciando algo e Matsuri voltando a comer despreocupada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_TSUNADE-OBAA-SAN! – _Naruto gritava do pátio do colégio acenando freneticamente para a janela da diretora.

BAM – uma garrafa o atingiu em cheio na testa.

-_Não me chame de obaa! – _Tsunade falou aparecendo na janela.

-_Nice Naruto! –_ Kakashi deu um legalzinho para o loiro que passava a mão na testa – _Godaime-sama! Precisamos de você... O Asuma..._

#O.O# Tsunade percebeu que Asuma estava desacordado nas costas de Kakashi.

-_E O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? TRAGAM ELE AQUI JÁ! – _Tsunade gritou e Shikamaru, Naruto e Kakashi entraram correndo no prédio – _Shizune prepare minha bolsa primeiros socorros e uma maca..._

_-HAI! –_ Shizune saiu correndo de sua sala.

-_Espero que tragam ao menos uma boa noticia... –_ Tsunade deu um ultimo gole na garrafa de sakê e abriu a porta para deixar Shizune entrar empurrando uma cama de hospital com uma bolsa em cima. (Gaara: ela é rapida não? Top: diferente de vcs... É uma boa funcionaria... #¬¬# Gaara: dia lindo hoje né? Suigetsu: será que chove? #8D# Top: #¬¬#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Hinata aonde vai? – _Hiashi, o pai dela, perguntou após o jantar ao ver a filha mais velha abrindo a porta da frente.

-_V-vou... Vou levar esse b-bentou... –_ Hinata respondeu corada.

-_E pra quem seria esse bentou posso saber? – _Hiashi perguntou friamente – _não seria para um garoto seria? _(Suigetsu: #O.O# ele é ciumento n? Top: mto...).

-_N-não! – _Hinata mentiu mais corada ainda – _é para um filhote de raposa que vi hoje no parque..._

_-Filhote de raposa?_

_-É e como está no inicio do inverno... Acho que vai ser difícil para ele se alimentar – _Hinata se empolgou com a mentira ao ver que seu pai estava acreditando.

-_Leve o Neji com você então..._

_-Ele ainda não voltou..._

_-Então o espere voltar na saída dos terrenos da casa, não quero filha minha andando por aí no meio da noite sozinha... –_Hiashi falou serio. – _mas tem certeza que é um filhote de raposa?_

-_HAI! E eu hum... – _ela pegou uma capa de chuva na entrada –_ vou levar isso pra ele se aquecer... –_ e saiu.

-_Ótimo... Mas isso é de plástico... _#o.o# - e Hiashi voltou a seu jornal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_É aqui? Esse lugar é um lixo... _#u.u# _Tobi achou que era um lugar ao menos deplorável, mas isso aqui é..._

ESTIBAM

-_NÃO INSULTE MEU ESCONDERIJO HIPER-ULTRA-SECRETO! _#.# - Deidara estava transbordando de raiva após dar uma voadora em Tobi.

-_Ok... Tobi is a good boy... – _Tobi coçou a cabeça olhando ao redor. – _só que..._

_-O QUE É? _#ù.Ú# - Deidara estava prestes a dar outro murro no homem-pirulito-laranja.

-_Estamos num playground..._

_-E kiko? _(Gaara: AHHHHHHHHHH KIKO DE NOVO NAUM! Top: #O.O# vc ainda num superou isso? Suigetsu tomando sua limonada novamente no seu copinho patenteado!: a culpa é sua afinal... Gaara: KIKO NAUM! KIKO NAUM! Top: #u.u# foi mal num achei q ele ia ficar tao... Problemático... Suigetsu olhando a imagem do seu copinho: #n.n# meu copo é cool num eh? Top??? De onde vc tirou isso? Suigetsu: ora meu copinho é muito cool! Gaara: KIKOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Top: aff³ chega... INOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – e Ino entra e dá um tapa na cara de Gaara #8D# - Ino controle-se homem! Gaara: gomen... Top: assim tah bom... Pode ir Ino... – Ino dá um murro no autor do nada – Ino: por fazer o meu Gaara gritar! Gaara: #6D# Top tranca a porta depois q ela passa: nunca mais volte aki! Suigetsu esfregando o copo no rosto: te amo copinhooooooooo! Top e Gaara: #--'# Top: aff vamo voltar a fic...).

-_Bem o kiko... _(Top: vamos pular isso pra evitar gritos do emo aki ok? Gaara: NUM SOU EMOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Top: disse q era pra evitar gritos! #¬¬#) Então Tobi completou o que tinha que falar.

ESTIBAM

-_Pra você não tirar mais com minha cara! Hunf! – _Deidara ajeitou sua roupa e foi pegar um pedacinho de argila cheio de pólvora grudado embaixo do banco.

-_Mas Deidara-senpai... Esse é mesmo seu esconderijo hiper-ultra-secreto? – _Tobi coçou a cabeça vendo crianças brincando no parquinho.

-_Claro..._

_-Ele não é um pouco... Hum... Publico não?_

_-Gosto de crianças... _#8D# - Deidara falou vendo dois garotos no escorrega.

-_Gosta?_

_-Sim! E ainda mais de fazer eles se machucarem! _#XD# - Deidara jogou uma dinamite na base do escorrega.

BUUM (onomatopéia idiota de barulho de explosão).

-_AHHH! MAMÃE! –_ os dois garotinhos saíram correndo.

#n.n# Deidara estava feliz.

-_Deidara-senpai é cruel... MAS TOBI NÃO SE IMPORTA! _#\o/# _PORQUE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! _#\o\# _TOBI LOVES PLAYGROUND _#/o/# - e foi para um balanço se balançar enquanto Deidara pegava suas argilas cuidadosamente escondidas, embaixo dos brinquedos do parque.

#--'#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Naruto vá pra casa... Não quero que você falte amanhã novamente e você também Shikamaru... Mas antes poderia passar na casa da Kurenai? – _Tsunade falou seria após sair de perto do leito de Asuma.

-_Mas o Asuma-sensei... Ele... –_ Shikamaru falou nervoso.

-_Ah ele está bem... Está vivo... Porém... – _Tsunade fechou a cara – _pode ser que não possa mais usar a perna perfurada... O corte atravessou os nervos... É complicado..._

Shikamaru engoliu em seco.

-_Mas não se preocupe! – _Tsunade deu um tapão nas costas dele – _Asuma é filho do Saruto-sensei... Mesmo que fosse ficar tetraplégico ele ia superar isso, alem do mais andar de bengala nem é tão ruim..._

_-Hai... – _Shikamaru falou mais aliviado – _então eu vou chamar a Kurenai-sensei..._

_-Arigatou... E você Naruto... JÁ PRA CASA! – _Tsunade falou ao ver o loiro olhando sorrateiramente para o vestiário feminino –_ e nada de chegar perto do vestiário feminino!_

Naruto enguliu em seco e acompanhou Shikamaru pelo caminho.

-_Kakashi... Vá com Shikamaru... Anko deve estar com a Kurenai..._

_-Por isso mesmo é melhor eu não ir... Hum é melhor ir pra casa dela... É o ultimo lugar que ela vai agora... Deve vir pra cá... E depois para minha casa –_ ele falou pensativo. Ótimo... Em uma noite eu com certeza consigo uma boa desculpa... – e ele pulou a janela e saiu correndo com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

-_Volte logo Jiraya... –_ Tsunade sussurrou para si mesmo ainda vendo Kakashi partir, aquele jeito ero...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_AGORA CHEGA ELE ME PAGA! – _Sakura falou após dar oito horas da noite em ponto, estava esperando Naruto há cinco horas e nada de ele aparecer – _eu mato ele... E depois o revivo... E mato mais uma vez... Para poder reviver e o deixar incrivelmente machucado e só aí então vamos atrás do Sasuke-kun... –_ ela exibia um sorriso maligno indo correndo na direção da casa de Naruto.

-_VOLTE AQUI! – _um vulto passou pela garota de cabelos róseos correndo e depois ela ouviu uma voz feminina gritar e passar por ela, a voz feminina tinha cabelos loiros e segurava um bentou.

-_Ino?_

_-Nani? – _Ino parou e olhou a amiga de cabelos róseos.

-_O que esta fazendo?_

_-Forçando o Gaara a jantar... Tenho que ir – _e voltou a correr atrás de Gaara.

_-... – _Sakura ficou sem ter o que falar e com isso a amiga desapareceu, fazendo ela esquecer pra onde estava indo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Bem... Vou para casa... –_ Sakura se virou e já se encaminhava para casa quando viu uma cabeleira loira passar por ela...

ESTIBAM!

-_NARUTO! COMO OUSA ME DEIXAR PLANTADA POR CINCO HORAS E... –_ ela o sacudia irritada.

-_Sakura-chaan... Não foi minha culpa... Itai! – _ele choramingou após levar um murro. –_ sério! Asuma-sensei... ITAI! – _depois de outro murro, só que mais forte – _akatsuki..._

_-Akatsuki? – _Sakura parou de esmurrá-lo.

-_É... Hum... – _Naruto se ajeitou – _eles raptaram a prima da Tsuki-chan... E Asuma-sensei... E o Shikamaru pediu ajuda a min e ao Kakashi-sensei e..._

BAM

-_MENTIRA! – _Sakura falou após outro murro – _tanto faz... Eu vou pra casa! Amanhã depois da aula! Nós partimos..._

_-Itai... Porque a verdade nunca funciona? –_ Naruto resmungou para si se encaminhando para casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Hinata-sama? O que faz aqui fora? Está frio... – _Neji retirou seu casaco e colocou na prima – _vai pegar um resfriado..._

_-Eu.. Ah... Arigatou..._

_-Vamos entrar..._

_-Não! –_ Hinata falou firme fazendo o primo se assustar – _preciso entregar isso... E... Otou-san mandou eu te esperar..._

_-Ah certo... Vamos então... Mas para quem é o bentou? Não me diga que é para o Naru..._

_-Filhote de raposa! – _Hinata respondeu prontamente – _então... Você já foi falar com a Tenten-san?_

_-Eu não... – _então eles ouviram um barulho de saco de compras caindo no chão os dois se viraram e viram uma garota de cabelos castanhos e com dois coques os olhar assustada. Afinal Hinata estava com o casaco de Neji e bem próxima a ele devido a o frio da noite. – _Tenten?_

_-Eu... –_ e a garota de coques apanhou rapidamente as compras e saiu correndo.

-_Droga... –_ Neji retrucou ao ver ela se distanciar.

CROCK

-_Hinata-sama? O que esta pensando que esta fazendo?_

_-Ora seu baka! Vá atrás dela! –_ Hinata resmungou emburrada, o primo a encarou e depois se virou e saiu correndo atrás da garota de coques.

-_Assim é melhor... – _Hinata falou para si mesma retomando seu caminho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então... Ele está bem? – _Anko segurava a todo custo uma Kurenai que se sacudia querendo ir correndo atrás do homem que atacara o noivo.

-_Hai... E Tsunade-sama pediu que você para lá Kurenai-sensei... –_ Shikamaru falou, mas percebeu que a mulher ainda estava com cara assassina – _ah e sim o Asuma-sensei quer vê-la! – _ele acrescentou a mentira que funcionou na hora, a mulher se acalmou e saiu andando na direção de Konoha – _não vai com ela?_

_-Não... Eles precisam ficar a sós... – _Anko sorriu para o garoto – _acho que vou para casa... O Kakashi-kun não deve estar me querendo por perto e eu não quero forçar ele a nada..._

#O.O# Shikamaru arregalou os olhos com a decisão da mulher.

-_Ah... – _Anko coçou a cabeça – _é que com toda essa historia percebi que o amor não vale de nada se for forçado..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hum... Será que o Naruto-kun vai gostar? –_ Hinata caminhava para a casa do loiro com um bentou que ela mesma preparara para ele.

Estava bem próxima ao prédio e quando virou a esquina para entrar nele trombou de cara com alguém.

-_Hinata? O que faz aqui... Ah... –_ Ino colocou a mão na boca e deu um sorriso malicioso.

-_I-i-i-no! Não é isso que você ta pensando! – _Hinata respondeu muito vermelha.

-_Ah e o que estou pensando? – _a loira sorriu mais maliciosamente.

-_N-não s-s-sei... M-mas n-não é c-coi-sa b-boa... –_ a morena se levantou encarando a amiga. – _o q-ue e-es-tá f-fazendo aqui na casa do N-na-ru-t-to-k-kun? – _Hinata falou meio que gaguejando.

-_Ah... Perdi o Gaara... Ia entregar a ele meu bentou... MEU BENTO! CADÊ ELE? – _Ino começou a olhar para os lados e o encontrou perto de Hinata – _tenho que ir agora amiga boa sorte com o Naruto..._

_-Hai... –_ Hinata respondeu – _quer dizer! NÃO! – _ela corou imensamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-YO LIDER! – _Kakuzu falou após sair de um táxi e ver Pein na frente do prédio deprimido – _o que faz aqui?_

_-Estou deprimido... Onde está Hidan?_

_-Ah ele pulou fora... Hum eu também tou pulando fora... –_ Kakuzu disse sério.

-_NANI? – _Pein gritou enfurecido.

-_Ah é... Hidan se apaixonou pela garota Niibi... E eu preciso melhorar minhas habilidades no pôker... Tô – _ele entregou a Pein uma toalha – _aqui a doutrina Niibi... E aqui – _entregou um papel tosco escrito "Kakuzu Ruleia!" – _meu cassino! Finalmente tenho dinheiro o bastante!_ (Top: #\o/# CASSINO! E SE CHAMA KAKUZU RULEIA! Suigetsu: VOU DAR UMA PASSADA LÁ! Gaara: eu n... Top e Suigetsu: emooooooooo Gaara: vão se fu...).

#O.O# Pein arregalou os olhos e viu o ex-companheiro entrar novamente no táxi.

-_O CONTADOR TAVA LIGADO? NUM VOU PAGAR DIGO LOGO! TAVA EM SESSENTA E SETE IENES QUE VI! E AGORA TÁ EM OITENTA? _– ele gritou para o taxista e fechou a porta desaparecendo dali.

-_Itadaima! – _Pein foi colocar a toalha junto as outras doutrinas, agora só faltava a Kyuubi e Hachibi que havia desaparecido com Orochimaru... (nota: o nome do hachibi origiranl é yamata no orochi, e é a hidra da mitologia grega, a cobra de oito cabeças e oito caudas, supõe-se que ela tenha ligação com orochimaru...) Mas ele tinham metade do papel com a doutrina do Hachibi com eles...

-_Que bom que voltou querido estava com saudades... –_ Konan se levantou e o abraçou.

KISSU – ela o beijou ardentemente e Pein correspondeu ao beijo feliz, finalmente estava sendo tratado como devia...

-_VOLTOU! – _Konan o empurrou para o chão e pulou no sofá – _ah querido! Quero sorvete..._

_-... –_ Pein a olhou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Darling!_ (querido) _SORVETE! – _Konan gritou.

-_HAI! – _o homem de cabelos alaranjados correu até o freezer e ficou procurando o sorvete – _não temos sorvete..._

_-ENTÃO VÁ COMPRAR AGORA! – _Konan gritou e Pein saiu correndo para o mercadinho... (Gaara: coitado... Suigetsu: eh... Eu entendo a dor dele... Top: vcs são dois mandados feito ele neh? #8D# Gaara e Suigetsu: #¬¬#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Tenten espere! – _Neji segurou o braço da garota – _porque está fugindo?_

_-Ne-ji... –_ ela gaguejou ao dar de cara com ele e o garoto percebeu que havia lagrimas nos olhos dela, ela passou a mão no rosto e o encarou furiosa – _o que quer?_

_-Eu... Estava chorando? –_ ainda segurando o braço dela Neji perguntou meio sem jeito.

-_Não! Um cisco caiu no meu olho! – _Tenten fungou – _o que você quer comigo?_

_-Eu... Vim ver porque estava correndo..._

_-Não lhe interessa ok? Agora já sabe porque não volta para sua Hinata-sama? – _Tenten falou vermelha de raiva.

-_Hinata-sama? O que ela tem haver com isso? – _o garoto disse se irritando.

-_TUDO! Agora vá lá! Vá atrás dela! – _Tente puxou seu braço e saiu pisando firme, mas sentiu seu braço ser segurado novamente.

-_Não sei do que está falando... Mas não vou atrás dela..._

_-Não? –_ Tenten gargalhou ironicamente – _então porque ela estava com seu casaco e andando colada a você?_

_-Porque está frio... – _Neji respondeu obviamente.

-_PORQUE ESTÁ FRIO? – _Tenten gritou ainda mais vermelha – _essa é sua desculpa? As desculpas do Kakashi-sensei são melhores!_

_-Mas Tenten..._

_-Nada de mas... Eu vou embora... E não precisa me seguir! –_ ela acrescentou ao encarar os olhos perolados dele e saiu andando. – _o que está fazendo? –_ retrucou ao vê-lo ao lado dela.

-_Andando..._

_-Disse que não queria que me seguisse... –_ Tenten resmungou.

-_Não estou a seguindo... Você esta me seguindo... –_ Neji disse sério.

-_Ora! Minha casa é para lá!_

_-E estou indo para aquele lado..._

_-FAZER?_

_-Não lhe interessa... – _Neji respondeu friamente.

-_Ótimo... – _Tenten virou o rosto e os dois seguiram caminhando lado a lado dando olhadas furtivas pelo caminho então chegaram a frente da casa dela.

-_Escuta Tenten... –_ ele segurou o braço dela antes que ela entrasse em casa.

-_O que quer?_

_-Quero saber porque você está com raiva de min... E porque está com raiva da Hinata-sama?_

_-Hinata-sama! Tudo gira ao redor dela não é?_

_-Tenten... Porque isso?_

_-PORQUE? Vou te dizer o porque! – _Tenten se inclinou contra ele.

KISSU – ela selou os lábios dela aos dele que ficou perplexo e começou a corresponder ao beijo quando ela se afastou.

-_É por isso! – _ela falou com lagrimas nos olhos – _porque... Ai shiteru Neji... Mas você só se importa com a Hinata-sama... Ja nee Neji... – _e ela se virou novamente para sua casa quando foi impedida mais uma vez – _me largue Neji!_

_-Não! Você... Eu... – _Neji estava confuso – _não precisa ter ciúmes da Hinata-sama!_

Tenten se virou para ele e encarou aqueles olhos perolados sérios que tanto admirava. Neji suspirou cansado.

-_Não precisa ter ciúmes... Porque... Eu... –_ ele olhou para os lados e suspirou duas vezes.

-_Você? ­– _Tenten já tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-_Também... – _Neji falou muito corado.

-_Também o que? –_ Tenten já tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto, sabia o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas ia forçá-lo a ir até o fim.

-_Eu... Ah você sabe –_ e se inclinou para cima dela.

-_Não não sei Neji! - _Tenten o empurrou impedindo-o de beijá-la.

-_Eu... –_ Neji estava muito vermelho numa mistura de raiva e vergonha – _ai shiteru ok? – _disse olhando o chão.

KISSU – a garota já tomara lhe os lábios antes mesmo de ele tentar ver a reação no rosto dela. E ele correspondeu ao beijo feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Hinata? –_ Naruto disse ao ver a garota muito vermelha a frente da sua casa em duvida se tocava a campainha ou não.

-_N-na-ru-t-to-k-kun? – _ela corou, mas ainda, porem não foi a única dessa vez. Ele corou um pouco e coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

-_O que faz..._

_-Toma! – _Hinata empurrou o bentou contra o peito dele.

-_Arigatou... –_ Naruto sorriu tímido. Hinata corou mais ainda e correu para a direção das escadas, mas o loiro a segurou – _j-jante comigo... – _ele falou vermelho.

Hinata olhou nos azuis dele e... Não ela não desmaiou. Apenas corou mais ainda e entrou no apartamento dele junto com o loiro.

**N/A: então minna mais um fim de cap... e parece que mais um shp neh? Bem acho que eh isso soh... agradeço pelos reviews e peço reviews...**

**Gaara: vc soh pensa em reviews?**

**Top: claro reviews ruleiam! #\o\#**

**Suigetsu: limonada ruleia! #/o/#**

**Gaara: tou cercado de louco...**

**Top: enfim mandem review onegai... façam o baka autor aki feliz ok? Até amanha ou quarta... #;D#**


	25. A Firmeza de Anko

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações... #;D# ela agora é a madrinha da fic **

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**AVISO MUITO IMPORTANTE QUANTO A FREQUENCIA DOS CAPITULOS:**

**Bem como perceberam esse foi o maior intervalo até agora entre um cap e outro, vejamos... Porque? Porque como a maioria de vcs jah sabem o seu querido autor...**

**Gaara: querido?**

**Top: eh querido! #¬¬# Naum interrompa! Caham... Então o seu autor aqui é um vestibulando e atualmente está fazendo o terceiro ano do ensino médio, ou 2º grau... E como um vestibulando responsável ele está estudando...**

**Suigetsu: porq esta falando na terceira pessoa?**

**Top: quieto! Poque eu quero... Caham... Então eu tou estudando bastante já e a partir de próxima semana começaram os cursinho então... meu tempo no pc fica reduzido aos finais de semana, mas como eu escrevo rápido, o que é uma boa coisa, os post serão semanais... E se possivel as vezes no meio da semana, por isso os aconselho a quem conta a adicionar a fic nas storie alert ou storie favorite, para não precisar ficar entrando todo dia procurando atualização... A quem não tem conta façam uma é fácil... #8D# Bem acho q só... O prazo maximo entre um cap e outro será dez dias ok? Porq pode ser q eu tenha bloqueio para escrever, ou esteja impossibilitado, se algo fora do comum que possa atrasar os post acontecer eu postarei um aviso ok? Agradecido pela atenção... #8D#**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Miiih-chan: husihsuihsuihuis... q povo mais chato... gritar is cooll... Gaara: AH EH? – BAM – Top depois de dar um murro em Gaara: qndo naum eh no meu ouvido... #u.u# Ah eu tbm naum... Amo demais a Tayu-chan... #T.T# E eu tbm qria o Óbito como Tobi ia ser legal a historia do Kakashi.. #XD# Eh verdade... A Anko nem sequer foi citada... #u.u# o Kishi tah mto Uchiha-fanatico... #¬¬# E percebeu q o Neji, Gai, Tenten e Lee soh fizeram uma ponta especial? Poq tah chegando ao fim ai pra num dizer q ele num apareceram no shippu... Ah eh um projeto, mas sem previsão ainda porq tou bem atarefado... tou com duas fics (incluindo está) pra escrever nos fim de semana, mas posso ir escrevendo de pouquinho em pouquinho #8D#... Ah naum se preocupe... Adoro reviews grandes! #8D#**

**B1ker4: ah eh... vlw por ter o trabalho de mandar o review #8D# moramos perto mesmo.. #u.u#**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: Ah vc gostou mesmo? Vão sim! Se estão ali eh porq vão ser uai! #XD# huishuishuihs ok eu finjo q eles existem... #n.n#... temari cuspindo na cara da matsuri? Era isso? #?.?# a eh... #¬¬# q nada amo reviews imensos! #8D#**

**Uchiha-Ron: Gaara: EH! ESSE SADICO MALDITO! Top: menos... Ah ele dah audiência apesar de ser emo... Gaara: #..# Top: #--'# Ah eh... os homens são pau mandados no mundo... #u.u# Jiraya soh próximos caps... #;S#**

**s2Aninhocas2: hum... todo mundo gostou do nejiten ou eh impressão minha? Q bom q acertei na tacada #8D# Gaara: o q eh q tem de lindo hein uma sogra indiferente, um sogro louco e uma filha assassina? Suigetsu: hum... eh bom ter família... Gaara: pensando por esse lado... Top: #--'# aff... ah thanks... eh! Num dah senão o cap fica mto enorme... q nada amo reviews grandes...**

**Loli.Potter: Suigetsu estufando o peito: arigatou... Eu minha limonada vamos continuar fazendo o que pudermos... LIMONADA! AHHHHH ACABOU! Top: num vou comprar mais naum... #¬¬# Ok vai ter suika nesse cap! #8D#**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: - autor voando com a tapa e Gaara com os olhos brilhando, na verdade o olho... – Suigetsu: #O.O# ele apanha ate qndo eh legal... #u.u# Gaara: YES! Com certeza eh um encalhado! Top se recuperando do tapa: Caham... bem realmente estou solteiro atualmente... Mas a resposta para isso acho q eh porq sou traumatizado... Todas as mulheres inclusive a mais fofa delas... São agressivas... Suigetsu: ele tem razão... Gaara: e porq eu sou o bode expiatório? Top: porq vc eh forte! #8D# Gaara: EH? Top: eh... – ludibriando o coitado – caham... num tenho medo de vc... soh sou precavido – escondido atrás do Gaara – se eu morrer ngm escreve a fi... AH – desvia da faca q gaara jogou – TA LOUCO QUER ME MATAR? Gaara assobia discaradamente e coloca a mão nos bolsos Top: kisama...**

**Phblood: Ah vlw man... Claro q vou continuar... Eh o Kakuzu realmente eh o cara... #XD# Gaara: eu vou qrer uma boa indenização... Top: num temos seguro... #u.u# Gaara: #O.O# Suigetsu: q vida boa o q? #T.T# ACABOU A LIMONADA! Top: num vou comprar jah disse #¬¬# ah e pode deixar q ele vai apanhar... Suigetsu: #T.T# Top: ah sorry... eh patenteado sabe... muito valioso #XD# - escondendo o copo no cofre.**

**Danipj: ahh q feliz q vc gostou do shipers escolhidos #8D# Gaara: vc tah feliz porq ela num qr te bater... #¬# Top: isso tbm... Gaara: vc transformou mais uma leitora em uma HENTAI! Top: naum fui eu! #o.o# ah eh... mas sei lah o kishi eh loução... #u.u# mas em breve saberemos naruto tah chegando ao fim...**

**Jaque Weasley: ah num rules nada... Ah Hina-chan devia ser minha #¬¬# Gaara: vc num superou isso? Top: jah sim, mas ainda num gosto dela perto de caras... Se bem q gosto do naruto então... Gaara: eh isso supere... Top: ok... superei... Suigetsu: #o.O# porq vc num acha meu copinho lindo? Top: vai acabar levando uma voada... paciência tem limite... #u.u# Suigetsu: COPINHOOOOO! #/o/# Top: #u.u'# Gaara: com o seu são vinte e um... Top: vc contou? Gaara: sim! Top: #O.O# Suigetsu: vc chutou um numero neah? Gaara: naum... Suigetsu: duvido... Gaara: vai lah conferir #XD# Suigetsu: #¬¬# Top: #--'# Ah ele tem o copo... – e mostra o copo de um guaxinim emo e ruivo com uma porquinha bem fofa e loira o esganando – legal neh? Gaara vermelho: DEVOLVE! Top: ah... ok... to... – dah um copinho recém fabricado com a foto do sirius alisando um cachorro preto e o Kakashi alisando um cachorro prateado com sorrisos maliciosos – apesar de num ter gostado da figura... eh verdade copinhos rules! Agora vc tbm rules #;D# Suigetsu: SOU MAIS MEU COPINHO! COPINHOOOOOOOO #/o/# Top: soh o q me faltava... #--'#**

**s2 Thali: Gaara: VC ESTA DANDO EM CIMA DELA? Top: er... n? Gaara: e q negocio eh esse de gato? Top: historia longa.. #XD# Então... Kawaii-chan... Aqui o cap q vc tava me infernizando... Vou te chamar de Kawaii-chan ok? Suigetsu: ele esta dando em cima dela discaradamente... Gaara: ridículo Top: num tou fazendo nada #u.u# num tenho culpa q vc viciou na fic... #u.u# ah e thanks por passar na outra fic... Gaara pra vc – passa a nota pro Gaara – Gaara: QUE EH ISSO? Top: a conta do spa... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #XD# Gaara: AHHHHHHH PORQUE ISSO? EH SUA CULPA Top: #o.o'# nossa vc eh kawaii mas agressiva... #u.u# ah culpa num eh minha... Jah sim... Eh acabou o respeito... HEY NADA DE BATER EM MIN #o.o# Gaara: isso bate nele! Top: #¬¬# Suigetsu: soh um pouquinho #u.u'# Top: #--'# Suigetsu: MILKSHAKEEEEEEEEE EU QUERO! Top: ah chega... toma – entrega cartões q valem milkshake na bobs – vai lah... Suigetsu: #/o/# OVOMALTINEEEE Top: #--'''# Gaara: essa leitora eh meio doida neh? Top: ela eh kawaii... Gaara: #--'# coitada da Inner... Top: ah eh... mas eh melhor q malhação... malhação tah ruim! Ah... Bem... Ele vai aparecer... Prometo... Mas num sei qndo... Eh a Karin eh mto mah... gostou? Achei q ficou meio emo... Gaara: eh pra vc ver como eu sofro... AHHH PORQUE EU APANHEI? Top: num faço a mínima idéia... Gaara: mas vc eh culpado de tudo! Top: soh da maioria... ah ta aih o motivo... Gaara: #T.# Eh por isso q odeio loiras... são sádicas e violentas! Top: tah explicado... Ah jah... mas o kishi disse q num vai escrever #;S# Gaara: ótimo dois hentais.., Top: #¬¬# ah foi mal... mas resolve sim... ficou e junto a ele essa resposta... ah naum me mate aqui o cap... bjo; kawaii-chan...**

**Prisma159: ah tah... achei q tinha perdido minha madrinha... ah vlw por comentar nos dois caps... eh sim... esse mundo eh bizarro... eu tbm #\o/# viva as mães e sogras pacificas... Gaara: e vc ama isso? Top: ta vendo todo mundo te ama... vai sim Kakuzu num suja as mãos... ele precisa delas pra contar o dinheiro... naum... o Neji tem um ego grande... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM GRANDE! Ah adoro esse ship... pena q os dois morreram... eh o Shika tah de vela, mas eh melhor do q apanhar da tema... ele acha isso ao menos... review#2: de nada... vc merece! Hum... acho q isso jah ta estragado devido aos atrasos... Toma Gaara pra vc! Gaara: #¬# Top: #XD# sim sim... no planejamento inicial nejiten soh lah pro cap 30, mas decidi adiantar... pro seu niver... tah vendo ela eh uma boa pessoa... ahh #--'# vc eh mah... #o.o'# eu tbm num sou Fãã de crianças, mas... ahh acho q vc vai gostar desse cap então... eh foi pra vc esse kissu... na verdade soh eu fico bem junto da Hina... Gaara: jah sabemos! #¬# Top: ok... foi mal... kissu... Ah e pode me add no msn sim...**

**Ah eh isso aih o cap... se naum leram o aviso, leiam eh importante! Bem eh isso aih o cap ok? Mal a demora... Mais tah explicado lah...**

**Capitulo 24 – A Firmeza de Anko**

-_Então Hinata... Hum... Como você está? – _Naruto coçava a bochecha, com o indicador, sem jeito e um pouco corado olhando para a garota que estava sentada de cabeça baixa muito rubra e com um bentou no colo.

-_B-b-bem... –_ Hinata conseguiu balbuciar após um longo tempo em que ela ficou cerrando os punhos contra as pernas e forçando sua boca a emitir algum barulho.

-_Ah... Ok – _o loiro respondeu virando-se rápido e indo pegar um refrigerante – _hum... Você quer comer comigo?_

Hinata levantou a cabeça para ver o que o loiro segurava e se deparou com um sorrisão e os olhos azuis marítimos a encarando. Ela corou mais ainda e jogou os braços para frente estendendo o bentou e balançando a cabeça.

-_Já jantou? – _ele tentou mais uma vez pegando o bentou após colocar dois copos de refrigerante para ele e ela em cima da mesa e sorrir com a reação dela. Ótimo Naruto! Você consegue... Mas espera... Será que estou mesmo afim da Hinata? Dattebbayo isso é complicado... Ela é muito legal... Mas não é tão energética quanto a Sakura-chan... Hum... Isso é importante... (Top: A HINATA É PERFEITA #ù.ú# VC NAUM A MERECE! Gaara: calma cala... – suando frio e olhando ao redor para ver se tem alguma leitora q o salve... – Suigetsu: toma ae! – e enfia o canudo do copinho do autor na boca dele, o autor começa a tomar e começa a relaxar – Gaara: o q vc fez? Suigetsu com pose de nice guy e bebendo em seu próprio copinho: ovomaltine resolve tudo! #n.n# Gaara: #o.# Suigetsu dando legal e tomando seu ovomaltine em seu copinho... Gaara: num tem pra min? Suigetsu: foi mal... É que o meu acabou rápido ai... Eu tomei outro e o seu... Bem eu coloquei no copo do autor pra ele se acalmar #XD# Gaara: #.# VOU TE MATAR!! Suigetsu: AHHHHHHHH! Top coloca o pé pro Gaara cair e se esborrachar no chão: não meche com o cara q me deu ovomaltine! #u.u# Gaara: #T.# eu odeio tanto vcs...). Droga... Isso é o que chamam de amor... Por isso é complicado Dattebbayo! Porque não pode vir com instruções de como preparar em três etapas simples que nem ramen? Ramen é tão simples... Ah se a vida fosse que nem ramen... #--# - Naruto pensava olhando para o nada enquanto a garota de orbes perolados o fitava em silencio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ah... Eu não faço a mínima ideia como fazer isso... – _uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros e quase arroxeados falava consigo mesma andando pelas ruas – _porque eu gosto dele... – _então ela parou seus devaneios eu chegar na entrada da sua casa e ver dois jovens se agarrando. Mas espera... A jovem... Ela conhecia aqueles coques castanhos... E o que era aquela mão boba?

ESTIBAM

-_Não moleste minha sobrinha! _#ù.ú# - Anko puxara a garota após dar uma voadora no garoto de longos cabelos negros.

-_Anko-chan! – _Tenten deu grito sufocado – _o que você..._

_-Está louca mu... – _o garoto se levantara com o sangue escorrendo pela testa.

BAM!

#O.O# Tenten esbugalhou os olhos ao ver a tia dar um gancho em Hyuuga Neji e o fazer voar alguns metros.

-_Não fale na minha frente seu molestador! E você Tenten! Pra casa! – _Anko apontou as escadas.

-_Mas Anko-chan ele..._

ESTIBAM – Anko deu mais uma voadora no jovem que se levantava... (Suigetsu: #O.O# Ele ainda levantava? Nossa ele é resistente... Top: eh... Gaara? Gaara: Hunf! Top: não vai fazer nenhum comentário do tipo: você é sádico e malvado com os personagens masculinos, ou não sou emo sou GOTICO e eu te odeio? Gaara o olha com desprezo: você não vale isso... – o autor cai no chão arrasado com a tesourada (fora) que levou – Suigetsu segurando o nariz para o milkshake não sair por ele de tanto rir: TOMOU! – e apontando para o autor. – isso aê emoboy! - #o/\o# - Gaara com sorriso maligno: Hunf... Top: vai ter volta... #ù.ú# vamos a fic! E você seu traidorzinho nunca mais te pago ovomaltine! – Suigetsu já está assobiando e comentando sobre o clima com a parede...).

O jovem de cabelos negros caiu mais uma vez e dessa vez desacordado, Anko começou a pisar nele.

-_ANKO-BA-SAN! – _Tenten gritou furiosa, mas logo caiu no chão ao ver o olhar assassino que a mulher dava a ela com uma lingüinha de cobra saindo pela boca – _er... Quero dizer Anko-kawaii-chan... –_ a garota de coques recuou ainda no chão até ver a tia respirar fundo cinco vezes.

-_O que ainda está fazendo aqui Tenten? Não a mandei subir? Eu disse que cuidava do molestador..._

_-Não é um molestador..._

_-Não me diga que você está com a síndrome de estolcomo... – _Anko amarrou a cara fazendo uma interrogação surgir em cima da cabeça da garota no chão.

-_Estolcomo?_

_-Deixa pra lá... –_ Anko abanou a mão. – _então... Eu achei que tinha te ensinado a se defender de um molestador barato feito esse... – _e indicou Neji com a cabeça. – _estou decepcionada com você Tenten..._

_-Mas ele não é um molestador Anko-chan! – _Tenten retrucou fazendo bico.

-_Então quem é? –_ Anko então formou um sorriso malicioso nos lábios – _OH! Um namora..._

_-Não! – _Tenten respondeu corada e se levantando – _ainda não... – _disse com as mãos pra trás alisando o bico do tênis no chão, numa típica demonstração de vergonha e alegria.

-_OH! Minha sobrinha está namorando! – _Anko agarrou o pescoço dela –_ Isso merece sakê! – _então ela viu a expressão reprovativa na cara da sobrinha – _o que?_

_-Não deve beber por qualquer coisa Anko-chan..._

_-Mas não é qualquer motivo! Minha sobrinha está saindo... – _então ela parou pasma – _espera aí... Minha sobrinha... _#O.O# _Isso quer dizer que estou ficando velha! – _segurando os cabelos – _AH NÃO!_

_-Anko-chan controle-se! – _Tenten a sacudiu.

-_Ah Gomen... – _Anko tirou as mãos da outra de seus ombros – _então quem é o don juan ali?_

_-Ah... Hyuuga Neji... – _a garota dos coques respondeu um pouco corada.

-_H-hy-hyuuga? – _Anko gaguejou assustada. – _a família líder do conselho escolar?_

_-Essa mesma..._

-_EU NÃO ESTOU EM CASA VOU DORMIR NA CASA DO KAKASHI! – _e Anko desapareceu subindo as escadas.

#--'# Tenten a observou pular de dois em dois degraus e sumir.

-_Ela nãp muda mesmo... OH! – _Tenten deu um murrinho em sua mão ignorando os gemidos de Neji que começava a despertar – _acho que deveria avisado a ela que vi Kakashi-sensei entrando no apartamento dela... Nãoooo... – _ela exclamou após parar pra pensar – _aí eu estragaria toda a graça... _#8D# (Suigetsu: ela é cruel! #o.o# Top: ah eh... a Tenten mostrando seu parentesco com a Anko! #;D# Gaara: Hunf! Top: se num for pra num falar nada num resmunga #¬¬# GaarA: HUNF! HUNF! HUNF! – CROCK! – Top: mandei num remungar! #ù.ú# tou tão bonzinho hoje...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ESTIBAM! – uma loira estava por cima de um corpo de um ruivo (Suigetsu: de qm será? – com aquele sorriso maligno de tubarão dele... – Top: eh de qm será? – dando cotoveladas de leve em Gaara – Gaara: nem ligo... #u.u# Top: #ºOº# COMO ASSIM NAUM LIGA? Gaara: num ligo... – e passa a ignorar os outros... Depois de muita implicância ignorada o autor desiste frustrado – Top: #¬¬# ok vamos a fic...).

-_Gaara seu nojento! – _Ino exbravejou pegando ele pelas vestes com uma das mãos – _você sabe o quanto tive que andar por correr pela cidade para te achar?_

_-SEI! EU TAVA FUGINDO DE VOCÊ! – _Gaara gritou irritado.

-_NÃO GRITE PERTO DE MIN! _#ù.ú# - Ino gritou fazendo ele ficar sem cor.

-_H-hai... – _ele respondeu acuado.

-_Ótimo... – _Ino o largou no chão – _agora coma!_

_-Não quero... – _Gaara cruzou o braços, mas ao ver o olhar assassino da loira abriu a caixinha. Mas não enxergou direito a cor dele por estarem num beco escuro.

-_YO! Se não é a po... Poderosa-loira-chan! – _eles ouviram um garoto os saudar da entrada do beco.

-_S-sai? – _Ino virou corada ao perceber que estava usando roupas de ficar em casa, um short jeans e uma camisa grande demais.

-_Você... – _Gaara falou apertando os hashis contra a mão e os quebrando.

-_Ah você é Guaxinim-florzinha! – _Sai deu um largo sorriso para Gaara e acenou para ele muito feliz. – _então poderosa-loira-chan... Quer sair comigo? – _disse ainda com aquele seu sorriso estranho.

-_S-sair? _(esqueçam o trocadilho quanto ao nome dele...).

-_É sair... _#u.u#_ Eu ia chamar a testuda-vadia-chan, mas ela estava espancando o Naruto quando a vi e bem... Não queria fazer parte da festinha... _#XD# - Sai falou sorrindo – _então que tal um cinema?_

_-E-eu... – _Ino gaguejou sem jeito. – _minha roupa..._

_-Está linda! – _Sai falou imediatamente fazendo a tempora do ruivo pulsar compulsivamente em sua testa.

-_Ela não vai... –_ o irritadinho falou se levantando ainda com o bentou sua mão.

-_Nande?_

_-Porque ela tem noivo... – _disse meio corado e irritado fazendo Sai abrir um pouco aqueles olhinhos e Ino corar furiosamente – _e está prestes a ver ele saborear a comida..._

ESTIBAM

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ah sim... – _Hinata conseguiu sussurrar após longos dez minutos em que Naruto ainda analisava os motivos da vida não serem tão simples quanto ramen e Hinata tentava a todo custo forçar-se a responder sem gaguejar e não desmaiar por está sozinha à noite na casa de Naruto fazendo companhia a ele, tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

-_Ah... – _Naruto se despertou de seus devaneios – _Oh! – _o loiro exclamou ao abrir o bentou e ver um arroz meio escurecido dentro dele – _você que fez?_

_-H-hai! – _Hinata respondeu muito mais corada ao ver o sorriso alegre que ele deu ao escutar a resposta dela.

-_E você fez pra min? – _o loiro indagou confuso. Hinata abriu a boca três vezes seguidas, mas como ela não emitiu som algum apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. – _Arigatou Hinata-chan... Hum então... ITAKIMASU! – _ele destacou os hashis e levou um pouco do bentou para sua boca seus olhos saíram de foco. E ele caiu pra trás da cadeira.

-_N-NARUTO-K-KUN! – _Hinata gritou se levantando da mesa e vendo que milagrosamente o bentou estava salvo, mas o garoto batera com a cabeça no chão e agora um galo enorme se formara em sua cabeça e ele estava desmaiado. (Suigetsu: LOL! A comida da Ino é tão ruim assim? Gaara: eu falei... Top: ... vamos a fic).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Esse livro é perfeito! – _Kakashi falou ao terminar de ler mais uma vez Icha Icha Banzai. – _preciso ler a cont..._

Então a porta da frente se escancarou revelando uma mulher assustada de cabelos pretos quase arroxeados. Ela o olhou e ficou ainda mais branca, o mesmo aconteceu com ele.

-_A-anko... Eu posso explicar eu... Eu... –_ o homem de cabelos brancos recuava para a parede balançando as mãos na frente do peito.

-_Kakashi-kun... – _Anko falou com o rosto abaixado ainda na porta do apartamento fazendo o homem a olhar intrigado – _eu... Não... – _ela balbuciou sem jeito.

Kakashi se levantou e foi até ela e levantou o queixo dela com a mão carinhosamente. Fazendo os olhos dela se encontrarem com o dele, mas ela os desviou rapidamente.

-_O que houve Anko? – _Kakashi falou muito sério – _eu..._

_-É que... – _Anko falou e depois engoliu em seco ainda desviando o olhar.

-_Sumimassen – _o homem de cabelos prateados sussurrou.

KISSU – ele roubou os lábios dela para si. Anko correspondeu o beijo apaixonadamente, mas de repente e do nada interrompeu o beijo recuando.

-_Anko..?_

_-Kakashi eu preciso... Preciso... – _ela abaixou a cabeça e cerrou os punhos. – _Preciso ser firme!_

_-Firme? Anko do que está falando?_

_-Firmeza Anko! – _ela falou novamente para si e apertou ainda mais seus punhos – _preciso ser firme para isso... Kakashi eu..._

-_Tudo bem – _Kakashi a olhou frustrado – _você venceu... Se é para o bem geral... Eu caso... – _ele deu de ombros, mas ao ver a expressão surpresa, mas sem o sorriso louco e sem o abraço assassino ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-_Não precisa... Kakashi eu quero terminar com você! – _Anko falou segurando lagrimas na ponta dos olhos e fazendo Kakashi abrir e fechar a boca varias vezes – _agora... Por favor, pode me deixar sozinha?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

CROCK

-_Itai! – _um enfermou segurava a cabeça fazendo cara de dor.

-_Nunca... Nunca mais... –_ uma mulher de cabelos totalmente negros e olhos cor de rubi fungava após dar um belo de um cascudo no homem em cima do leito – _me faça passar por isso novamente!_

_-Eu... – _Asuma arregalou os olhos e viu a noiva cair numa cadeira e começar a chorar e cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Um singelo sorriso formou em seus lábios – _eu... Lamento por tudo isso..._

_-Baka... – _Kurenai fungou mais uma vez e sentiu a mão quente dele secar as lagrimas que desciam por sua face.

-_Não... Sumimassen Kurenai... Eu acho que não sou um grande homem –_ ele sorriu e olhou para o teto –_ acho que não vou ser um bom pai, afinal..._

_-Do que..._

_-Logo agora que você parou de fumar Asuma-sensei? – _Shikamaru entrou no quarto quebrando o clima pesado que se instalava.

-_Eu... Parei? – _Asuma arqueou uma sobrancelha surpresa.

-_Ah claro! – _Shikamaru tirou dois objetos do bolso. Uma carteira de cigarro e um isqueiro prateado com um macaco incrustado nele. –_ você até me deu seu isqueiro especial..._

_-Espera aí Shikamaru eu não..._

_-ASUMA! – _Kurenai pulou no pescoço dele o sufocando. Shikamaru sorriu feliz.

-_Ku... Re... Nai... – _Asuma falou enquanto tentava respirar.

-_Assim você vai matá-lo de verdade Kurenai-sensei... – _Shikamaru falou e a mulher se assustou e sentou na cama do marido pedindo desculpas.

-_Ah deixe pra lá... – _Asuma coçou a cabeça feliz. – _Hum... Mas Shikamaru o que vai fazer com isso... É um tesouro de família... E você nem..._

Foi interrompido pelo barulho do fechar do isqueiro e a tragada que Shikamaru deu. Ele sorriu para o bestificado Asuma e a surpresa Kurenai.

-_Eu sei... Só é pra fumantes né? – _Shikamaru deu outra tragada – _é um vicio que acabei adquirindo por andar tanto com você... – _ele sorriu. – _hum... Se importa se mandar fazer um cervo desse lado?_ (Shika cervo, Saru (sobrenome do Asuma é Sarutobi) macaco)._ Pra ele fazer companhia ao macaco..._

_-Não..._

CROCK

-_Itai... Porque fez isso Kurenai? – _Asuma tinha as mãos na cabeça novamente.

-_Você transformou um aluno num deliquente! – _ela resmungou sorrindo –_ e Shikamaru arigatou... Por tudo..._

_-Ah... – _Shikamaru jogou o cigarro ainda no meio no chão e o apagou com o sapato – _sabe como é... Odeio coisas problemáticas... Bem vou indo... Afinal se vou ser morto pela minha mãe mesmo, o quanto antes melhor... – _ele se virou e levantou a mão direita em sinal de despedida – _melhoras Asuma-sensei... Não vai querer casar num leito não é? Ja nee..._

E ele saiu do quarto acoplado a enfermaria deixando os noivos a sós.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_COMIDA!! –_ um gordo tentava alcançar o bentou na mão de Gaara após dar uma voadora em Sai e Gaara juntos.

-_CHOUJI! –_ Ino gritou bestificada – _o que está fazendo aqui?_

_-Uma comida feita por uma mulher apaixonada não pode ser desperdiçada! – _Chouji falou lambendo os beiços e dando uma piscadinha pra Ino.

-_Sai pra lá seu gor..._

_-Chamou? – _Sai falou cara a cara com o ruivo fazendo ele recuar alguns passos, mas...

BAM

-_SUA MULHER LOUCA! – _Gaara resmungou após se levantar e milagrosamente não ter derramado nada do bentou de Ino.

-_JÁ DISSE PRA ME CHAMAR PELO NOME! – _Ino gritou com os olhos pegando fogo fazendo ele recuar.

-_Comi..._

_-CHOUJI JÁ PRA CASA! E NÃO ME APAREÇA MAIS AQUI! – _Ino falou virando-se para o gordinho que engoliu em seco abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo – _SAI NADA DE ENCONTROS! VÁ EMBORA!_

_-Mas porqui..._

ESTIBAM – não foi uma voadora, mas foi um daqueles chutes que faz a pessoa sair voando pelo céu e virar estrelinha. Gaara a olhou cada vez mais assustado olhando para o céu com a palma erguida.

-_Alá..._

_-COMA AGORA! – _Ino vociferou.

-_HAI! – _Gaara falou assusta, mas sentiu falta de algo – _er... Ino-chan..._

_-NANI?_

_-Er... – _ele falou cada vez mais assustado – _eu... Assim..._

_-Coma logo! – _Ino levantou o punho ameaçadoramente.

-_Er... Hashis... – _Gaara colocou o bentou na frente do rosto para impedi-la de acertar seu rosto.

-_Ah... Aqui Gaa-kun! – _Ino entregou um par de hashis de um jeito tão doce que fez uma gota enorme surgir na nuca de Gaara.

-_Arigatou... – _Gaara deu um sorriso amarelo e observou a comida – _Itadakimasu! – _e ficou fitando a comida por longos segundos.

-_COMA!_

_-HAI! – _ele pegou um punhado do arroz e colocou na boca. Seus olhos se arregalaram

-_E então? –_ Ino disse esperançosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sasuke-kun... Preciso descansar... –_ Karin resmungou ofegante após o dia e todo o inicio de noite de corrida que estavam tendo.

-_Não... Juugo falta muito? – _Sasuke virou para o mais alto.

-_Ah não se continuarmos nesse ritmo sem descanso... Em um dia, não três quartos de um dia chegamos lá... – _Juugo falou colocando a mão no queixo – _foi realmente útil a Karin ter memorizado o caminho..._

_-Arigatou... Mas... Eu... –_ Karin ofegou com a mão no peito – _não agüento... Sasuke-kun..._

_-Então fique para trás... – _Sasuke a cortou friamente fazendo ela olhar assustada e decepcionada pela atitude dele.

-_Não trate a Karin assim –_ Suigetsu retrucou atrás da garota. (Top dando cotoveladas e com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto: dando uma de cavalheiro hein? Boa... Suigetsu coçando a bochecha com indicador: heh... Não fiz nada... Gaara: Hunf! Top: mermao pare de HUNF! Gaara: HUNF! – a porta se abre e entra um cara mais branco que o Orochimaru com olhos verdes e vendas pretas no rosto usando a uma roupa branca e com uma mascara em forma de capacete quebrada na cabeça. – Top apontando para ele discaradamente: QUEM É VOCÊ? Ulquiorra: Hunf... – e vira o rosto pro outro lado – Suigetsu: PORQUE ESSES CARAS SÓ APARECEM NA MINHA PARTE? Gaara: porq sua part não é legal? Sugietsu: #¬¬# Ulquiorra: Hunf... Top: CHEGA DE HUNF! Gaara: hunf... Ulquiorra: hunf Top arrancando os cabelos: AHHHHHHHHH! CHEGAAAAA! Ulquiorra: vc eh bom... Mas não pode me vencer em ser frio... – e dar um olhar frio para o Gaara, Gaara responde com o mesmo olhar – Gaara: Hunf... Se vc ta dizendo... Suigetsu: impressão minha ou algm diminuiu a temperatura? Pesshe: ah sim tava com calor! Top aponta discaradamente: QUEM É VOCÊ? Pesshe: ICHIGO! Top: QUEM É ICHIGO! Pesshe agarrando o autor: TAVA COM SAUDADES! Ulquiorra: hunf... Gaara: hunf... Top: AHHHHHHH CHEGA! Suigetsu: ei cara porq vc abaixou a temperatura? Pesshe: ah... por causa dos olhares frios... para fazer o clima x (piada infame) Suigetsu: faz sentido... Pesshe olhando Suigetsu espantado: vc é esperto! Suigetsu: eu sei... Gaara olhando para eles com desprezo: Hunf... Top: CHEGA DE HUNF! AHH! VOU TER QUE CHAMAR AQUELE CARA! – e pega o telefone e disca um numero – moshi-moshi... Ah sou eu... Top... Er... Não... – cara de assustado – mal... é que tao tentando fazer hunf aqui... – a porta se escancacara e um homem alto de olhos azul acizentados e cabelos negros com um kimono preto e um colete branco o cobrindo entra – Top suando frio: Yo... Byakuya olha para Gaara e Ulquiorra: hunf... Foi por esse lixo q vc me chamou? – os dois q faziam hunf arqueam a sobrancelha – Byakuya: hunf... – foi extremamente frio... – Gaara e Ulquiorra: NAUM FAÇA HUNF! Top: #\o/# Byakura: eu nunca perco – e se vira e sai – Top: hey leve ele! – e arremessa Ulquiorra para a porta – Suigetsu: ... então foi ai que ela me deu uma voadora do nada depois de me beijar e... Pesshe: #T.T# Eu te entendo cara! – eles jah estavam amississimos – Top: PRA FORA – e chuta Pesshe pra fora – Suigetsu: meu amigo... #T.T# Top: QUIETO! E VOCE – aponta para Gaara que engole em seco – SE FIZER HUNF MAIS UMA VEZ EU CHAMO A INO E DIGO Q VC ODIOU A COMIDA DELA! #.# Gaara: #O.O# Top: agora vamos a fic! #ù.ú#).

-_Sui... Suigetsu? – _Karin falou olhando para ele vermelha e surpresa, mas ao ver o sorriso encorajador dele (Suigetsu: e galanteador... Top: um sorriso feio...) ela fechou a cara e virou para frente.

-_Ah Suigetsu... Havia esquecido de você... – _Sasuke falou sorrindo – _então Karin tem certeza que não consegue continuar?_

_-Absoluta Sasuke-kun! – _Karin disse feliz por estar recebendo atenção do garoto Uchiha.

-_Então... Suigetsu a carregue..._

#O.O#

-_O que está esperando? – _o garoto de olhos cor de ônix repetiu se irritando.

-_Eu não quero carregar essa vadia..._

ESTIBAM

-_Não me chame de vadia! – _Karin falou em cima do corpo dele.

-_Me parece que ela ainda tem bastante força... – _Juugo comentou parando a frente de todos e Sasuke o imitou.

-_Não se meta Juugo! – _a garota vociferou.

-_Então vamos logo... E Suigetsu não cause confusões desnecessárias... – _Sasuke lançou um sorriso para os dois ao ver Suigetsu pegar Karin no colo e começar a correr ao lado deles.

-_E nem pense em mão boba! –_ Karin retrucou sentindo o cheiro salgado daquele que a carregava.

-_Aff... –_ Suigetsu virou o rosto, mas continuou a olhar com o canto dos olhos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Mas... – _Kakashi conseguiu finalmente falar.

-_Onegai... – _Anko disse o empurrando para fora do apartamento e fechando a porta na cara dele.

-_Eu... – _Kakashi falou para a porta e ficou ali por minutos, sem saber o que fazer. Havia levado um fora? Um pé na bunda? Isso era estranho para ele... Mas o mais estranho era o que sentia no peito... Ele se encaminhou para a escada e a desceu lentamente sem saber para onde ir. Viu Tenten ajudando Neji.

-_Kakashi-sensei? – _Tenten perguntou ao vê-lo chegar à rua.

-_Hai – _ele respondeu friamente e Neji se levantou.

-_Eu tenho que ir Tenten... Arigatou... E Gomen pelos problemas... – _Neji falou bem sério fez uma reverencia para ela. – _Kakashi-sensei você vai para a casa do Naruto?_

_-Eu... – _Kakashi o fitou pensativo, não tinha planejado passar por lá, mas... Agora parecia um bom lugar para ir... Afinal ele não sabia o que fazer nem para onde ir – _vou.._

_-Ótimo... Vou com o senhor se não se importar... – _Neji virou-se para Tenten – _Ja nee Tenten – _e fez outra reverencia, mas quando se abaixou.

KISSU – Tenten deu um selinho nos lábios dele e sorriu ao ver ele se levantar da reverência muito corado e Kakashi os fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-_Ikisou! –_ Neji lançou um olhar bravo para Tenten, mas não conseguiu mantê-lo ao ver o sorriso que ela detinha nos lábios e corou ainda mais.

-_Claro..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Sabe Tobi até que você é legal... – _Deidara comentava olhando para o céu estrelado – _eu gostava bastante do Sasori-sama sabe... Ele era meio agoniado... Estressado e tinha aquela idéia idiota sobre arte eterna... Mas no final ele era uma boa companhia – _e deu um gole no seu sakê – _apesar de que ele nunca gostou muito do barulho dos meus explosivos – _o loiro olhou para o grande explosivo vermelho em sua mão – _com essa belezinha aqui vou conseguir aqueles olhos... E depois... BANG! Art is a BANG! – _Deidara falou com os olhos brilhando ambiciosamente.

-_Hum HUM!_

_-Ah é você é um bom garoto... Quando está calado... –_ Deidara deu mais um gole no sakê vendo o companheiro amarrado, amordaçado e imobilizado. – _ah aqueles olhos... Assim que os conseguir... Vou explodi-los! ART IS A BANG!_

_-HUM HUM! – _Tobi se contorcia irritado, mas fazendo o possível para que Deidara não visse seu olho por trás da mascara, não estava a fim de perdê-lo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Naruto-kun! – _Hinata sacudia o corpo inerte do loiro – _Daijouboka?_

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com aquele lindo rosto alvo e as duas perolas que o fitavam preocupadas. Ele colocou a mão no galo e se levantou fazendo bico e com muita dor.

-_Ta-ta-tai... – _ele choramingou forçando o galo contra a cabeça.

-_N-n-na-ru-t-to-k-kun! – _Hinata falou muito, mas muito vermelha devido a proximidade do rosto dos dois.

-_Ah Gomen! – _Naruto corou ao abrir os olhos e ver que estavam a centímetros – _eu..._

_-SUMIMASSEN! – _ele escutou a garota gritar e fazer uma reverencia tão forte que sua testa bateu no chão (Suigetsu: #O.O# Gaara: LOL – CROCK – Top: não zone da Hina-chan! #ù.ú#).

-_Daijouboka Hinata? –_ Naruto a amparou a garota que tinha as duas mãos na testa, ele segurava os ombros dela.

-_H-HAI! –_ Hinata recuou alguns metros e bateu as costas contra a parede.

-_Ah... – _Naruto coçou a cabeça sorrindo sem jeito – _porque está pedindo desculpas? –_ ele falou após algum tempo para quebrar o silêncio.

-_Eu... _– Hinata abaixou a cabeça constrangida –_ a comida estava tão ruim... Que o Naruto-kun caiu da cadeira..._

_-Do que está falando? –_ Naruto sorriu e a garota levantou o rosto para fitá-lo – _sua comida estava deliciosa... Uma das mais gostosas que comi... Você vai ser uma ótima esposa... _(Gaara: porq eu num tenho um bom pressentimento qnto a isso? Top: porq vc eh emo? Gaara: #..# Top: #XD# vamos a fic!). _– _completou corado e olhando de lado coçando a bochecha com o indicador.

-_H-h-hai... -_ #celah# Hinata respondeu cutucando os indicadores entre si e fazendo uma espécie de telhadinho, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-_Hinata-chan... Hum... –_ Naruto se aproximou da morena e ela ficou estática encostada na parede o encarando - _eu... Hum... Er... Acho que... – _os dois se encaravam bem próximos agora – _Acho que gosto... –_ Hinata parou de respirar e os rostos ficaram a centímetros um do outro... – _gosto de ..._

ESTIBAM

-_DAIJOUBOKA HINATA-SAMA? – _Neji falou ficando na frente da prima muito corada ainda visualizando o rosto do loiro a sua frente e logo em seguida vendo as costas de Neji.

#O.O'# Hinata arregalou os olhos e uma gota surgiu em sua testa.

-_Neji-nii-san? – _ela falou ainda muito corada.

-_Ta-ta-tai... – _Naruto passava a mão no rosto. – _NEJI KISAMA O QUE TÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA? _#.# - o loiro esbravejou bufando de raiva e apontando para o moreno.

-_Vim pegar a Hinata-sama... E percebi que você... O QUE IA FAZER COM A HINATA-SAMA? – _Neji respondeu calmamente com a mão no queixo e depois ficou muito vermelho e bufou apontando para Naruto.

-_Yo minna! – _Kakashi adentrou.

ESTIBAM

-_ESTÁ ATRASADO! – _Naruto gritou em cima de Kakashi – _Oh... Mal... – _coçou a cabeça sem jeito –_ força do habito..._

_-IKISOU HINATA-SAMA! A raposa já está alimentada e segura do frio! – _Neji falou puxando a prima para fora do apartamento.

-_Hinata! – _Naruto a chamou mais ela e Neji já havia desaparecido nas escadas. – _Neji-kisama... – _o loiro correu para a varanda e viu que os dois vultos já haviam virado em um beco e seguiam a passos apreçados – _Kuso... Então Kakashi-sensei o que faz aqui?_

_-Ah... Eu queria continuar aquela conversa com você... Como você sabe que está gostando de uma garota? –_ Kakashi disse dando um sorriso doce.

#O.O#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_ESTÁ HORRIVEL! – _Gaara gritava enquanto uma cachoeira de saliva caia de sua boca e levava a comida para o chão. (Gaara: EU DISSE QUE TINHA UM MAL PRESSENTIMENTO! Top: nhá... naum grite... Gaara: MAS! Top: a fic!).

BAM

-_Ora seu... – _Ino acabara de dar um murro no ruivo fazendo o muro rachar com o impacto da cabeça dele. (Suigetsu: ELE MORREU! Gaara: EU MORRI? GRAÇAS A ALÁ! #\o/# Top: ...). – _SEU! SEU MAL AGRADECIDO!_

BAM! BAM! BAM! – ela deu dois murros seguidos no rosto de um Gaara morto e um terceiro no coração fazendo ele voltar a respirar... (Gaara puxando os cabelos: NAUMMMMMM! Top: #u.u# vc se empolga muito... Gaara: #T.# Suigetsu: #O.O# vc eh mto MAL! Top: faço o possível... #8D#).

**N/A: Kuchiki Byakuya e Ulquiorra foram pedidos por Jaque Weasley, se quiserem q algum personagem de algum anime apareça por aqui eh soh pedirem ok?**

**Yo minna! Mais um cap! #;D# malz ae a demora, mas eh q agora sou uma pessoa ocupada e bem... vcs entendem neah?**

**Gaara: PORQUE TERMINOU COMIGO APANHANDO?**

**Top: ah porq eh o final mais normal pra essa fic... ****#u.u# ah eh soh isso... ****Mandem review ok?**

**Gaara: #¬#**

**Suigetsu: REVIEWWWWWWWWWW #/o/# MANDEM REVIEW PLIZ!**

**Top: esse eh o espirito... Até próximo final de semana #8D#**


	26. A Hesitação de Karin

**Créditos: a todos os leitores, especialmente aos q mandam reviews e principalmente a Prisma159 que vem me ajudando com boas informações... #;D# ela agora é a madrinha da fic **

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Prisma159: Suigetsu: tah vendo eu sou fodastico #\o/# Gaara: #¬¬# Top: hehehe... caham... hum... eu tbm concordo com o naruto... ele eh burro, mas faz boas comparações... ahhh q baum q vc gostou... Eu lembrei q vc qria q o Neji apanhasse então... #u.u# fiz ele apanhar" #XD# Gaara: e qm qr q eu apanhe? Top: eu... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #8D# isso! crise de meia de idade! Vc jah sabe, mas... o gaara e o sai... Gaara: eh claro q vc acha q fui eu... sempre sou eu.. Suigetsu: temos q manter a rotina... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: isso ae... por isso gosto de vc Suigetsu... ah um pouco de drama eh legal! SERIO? Escrevi na maior... nem vi yaoi... #o.o# as pessoas vêem yaoi em algo assim? Suigetsu: q amor o q! Eh soh q... Top: num fiq vermelho n! Suigetsu: aff Top: hehehe... caham... #u.u# sabia q eu num era fã de nejiten, mas acabei gostando do ship por causa de vc pedindo pra eu colocar e qndo eu escrevi gostei... eh tao legal... humm... boa pergunta... acho q isso é mais um dos mistérios do universo, mas nem lembrei q o tobi usava mascara na hora #XD# Gaara: resumindo eh um autor baka Top: eh isso.. QUERO DIZER! TOMA NO C#... Caham... Gomem por isso... Suigetsu: isso tbm eh rotina... se num tiver um idiota interrompendo e o gaara apanhando num eh fic(de Naruto) do brunotop weasley... Top: eh verdade... Gaara: eu prefiria q me matasse... Top: fiq tranqüila ele vai ficar vivo, porq senão qm vai ser o saco de pancada? Gaara: #¬¬#**

**s2 Thali: oii kawaii-chan! ****Suigetsu: porq eu tbm sou criatura? #Y.Y# Gaara: se acostume... #O.O# eu disse q ela era sádica... Top: naum ela eh kawaii! Deixa ela jogar GTA e ser feliz... #n.n# hum... vou tentar naum te viciar mais... Suigetsu: q inner louca OVOMALTINE NUM EH BESTEIRA #¬¬# Top: tem razão... ah num fiq triste! Vc eh paraibaca mas eh kawaii! Suigetsu: parai o q? Top: nada naum... NAUTICO RULES SIM! VC VIU? 7 a 1! MEU NAUTICO RULEIA! #\o/# sasusaku vai demorar ainda... #o.o# eh um casal complicado e soh vai ser possível lah pro cap 28 ou 29 acho... Suigetsu: PORQ EU PRECISO SOFRER? Gaara: jah era ele viu a cara kawaii dela... num consegue resistir... Suigetsu: #T.T# Top: claro... agora soh no proximo cap... #\o/#n.n#8D# GANHEI BEIJOCA DA KAWAII-CHAN E NEM DOU PRA VCS! #8D# Gaara: num qro... sou mais meu amendoim gigante... Suigetsu: sou mais meu copinho... Top: invejosos...**

**Miiih-chan: eh mermo... eu amoo demais a Anko e a Tayuya, adora personagens daqle jeito desleixado e o baka do Kishimoto mata a Tayuya e desaparece com a Anko! #¬¬# Ah eh a Tema ruleia... E ela nem lutou #¬¬# E a Sakura do nada virou a fodastica #¬¬# fora q o Gaara soh teve aqla luta meia-boca... Eh... Tinha tudo pra ser o OBITO... Ate o nome... caracoles estilei... qria muito q vc o óbito e tivesse uma historia entre o kakashi e ele... ia rulear demais! Ah eh... Ridículo a Tayuya morrer com um soh golpe, mesmo a Temari sendo a predadora natural dela... A tayuya morreu com um golpe soh... E essa luta vai demorar mais uns dois volumes do jeito q tah... Gaara: eh mesmo pobre de min #T.T# Top: vc gosta... Gaara: porq gostaria de apanhar? Top: poq a Ino cuida de vc sempre... Gaara: ... Top: num falei...**

**Phblood: Tem q sofrer mesmo... Gaara: eu sei disso #¬¬# Top: claro q num pode ele eh u saco de pancada... Ah sei lah ele deve ter herdado do irmão dele... ou roubado as economias do Zabuza no tumolo dele... Suigetsu: eu naum, eu soh ganho desconto... Top? Suigetsu: eeh soh ameaçar eles com a Zanbatou (nome da espada dele) Gaara: ISSO EH ROUBO! Suigetsu: claro q naum eles me dão na maior... Top: #--'# **

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: Gaara: #\o/# jah disse q amo seus reviews! ****Top: #T.T# Suigetsu: porq apanhei? ****#T.T# Gaara: neeh? Tah vendo finalmente algm me entende... eh por isso q eu gostava da antiga Matsuri... Top: se a Ino escutar isso... Gaara: #O.O# tava brincando #XD# Top: #--'# covarde... eu num conheço mulheres sádicas e assassinas, elas soh são um pouquinho violentas... #u.u# Gaara: e porq as da fic são quase assassinas? Top: porq assim fica engraçado... Suigetsu: eh verdade... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: caham... Ah nunca q irei inventar... Odeio colocar OCC, soh coloquei a Tsuki porq ela tah no clipezinho lah do To You All, e com orelhas de gato, aih achei divertido colocar ela com o Kiba... Ah no momento acho q prefiro ficar solteiro...(ainda tah tendo carnaval aki em recife...)... Eh a Thali tem 13 anos acho... Vai fazer 14 em março se num tou enganado... Gaara: pedófilo... Top: #¬¬# num tou dando em cima dela... Ah eh pro Gaara sofrer! Gaara: SABIA! VC AMA ME VER SOFRENDO! Top: claro vc eh meu person preferido! Gaara: e porq qr q eu sofra? Top: porq isso eh feliz! #XD# Gaara: #T.T# ELE EH DOIDO COMPLETAMENTE DOIDO! Top: caham... sshsuihsuihsuihh... certo vou sim... naum se preocupe... kissus...**

**B1ker4: sistema seriado neh? Aqui tbm vai começar a ter isso na UPE a partir desse ano... ainda bem q num peguei isso... imagina ter q estudar desde o primeiro ano... Gaaraa: n bato em mulheres... Suigetsu: mal perdedor! Top: #n.n# shuishushuu certo certo jah tou estudando... flw**

**s2Aninhocas2: ah foi... q bom q vc gostou! #n.n# n se preocupe esse cap ela volta... e o shika apanha... Gaara: coitado do cunhadinho... Top: melhor ele q vc... Gaara: com certeza Top: entao... q nada uma semana passa rápido... itachi acho q soh próximo cap...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah ela eh legal... eu gosto dela, mas para uma fic de comedia eh melhor o gaara com a Ino... entaoo... o neji mereceu! Ah num se preocupe eu me desenrolo nesse cap... num se preocupe a semana passa rápido... **

**Danipj: ehhh Neji chato! Por isso eu fiz ele apanhar da Anko previamente! #n.n# Gaara: tah vendo mereço uma folga! Top: vou pensar nisso... num se preocupe a Anko vai resolver isso... Ah eh o sasuke colocou pra lascar... Mas agora o Itachi colocou pra lascar... Tah uma complicaçai essa luta... **

**Uchiha-Ron: naum eh isso... eh q num tava lembrando de coloca-lo, mas nesse cap tem o grande retorno do jirajira! Suigetsu: YEAH! Top: #n.n# Gaara: qria eu... Top: ihh Suigetsu acho q vc vai ter q apanahr... Suigetsu: #T.T#**

**Loli.Potter: Suigetsu: eu sei... #\o/# Gaara: o q ela vê nele? Top: sei lah... Top: eh coloquei especialmente pra vc e esse cap tbm eh pra vc... jah q vc ama suika! Kakashi rules... Gaara: a Anko eh louca... Top: cuidado com o q fala... #O.O# er... acho q vou ignorar essa parte sobre o ssasuke... Naruto is cool...**

**Jaque Weasley: #\o\#\o/#/o/# - dançando com vc – Gaara: ridículo.. Top: aff num estraga meu momento feliz! Gaara: #u.u# hum... num sei... tenho q falar com o Byakuya e o Ulquiorrara... Top? Gaara: eh q ele eh o presidente e eu e o Ulquiorrara somos vice-presidentes... Suigetsu: dois vice-presidentes? Gaara: vou vê se falo com eles, mas acho q nada de cahpeu e camisas...sao ridículas... Top: vc eh mal... Ah eu sou NaruHina tbm... mas nessa fic eles vão demorar... Eu amo a Hina-chan, mas soh aceito ela com o Naruto, por isso sou NaruHina... E bem a culpa eh do Neji q eh um inxirido! Suigetsu: pra min vc qr colocar o Gluttony de FMA aqui... Top: #o.o# num tive culpa... anko q surtou... ok... se bem q nem tou demorando mto...**

**E eh isso minna aih o cap, achei bem legal ele... espero bastante reviews ok? Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 25 – A Hesitação de Karin**

-_Então Ino... Repete a história de como você MANDOU O KAZEKAGE PARA A UTI? – _Tsunade gritava no corredor do hospital (Gaara: UTI??? Top: #u.u# claro vc quase morreu... Gaara: #T.T# Suigetsu: O OLHO DELE MELHOROU! Top: tbm agora q ele foi num hospital deram um jeito nele... #XD# Gaara: #T.T²#).

-_Ah... Er... – _Ino coçava a cabeça sem jeito, não tinha como ela contar a Hokage que havia espancado o Kazekage por ele ter criticado suas habilidades culinárias. Estaria pedindo pra reservarem uma vaga na cama ao lado de Gaara, pois com certeza iria parar na UTI.

-_MEU GENRO!!!!!!!!!! – _as portas do corredor se escancaram e eles viram um Inoshi com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto adentrarem o aposento, logo atrás dele estavam Shikamaru, Temari, Yoshino, Shikaku com umas garrafas de sakê nos braços e a mãe de Ino (não sei o nome dela e num tou com vontade de inventar um... #XD# Gaara: preguiçoso de uma figa... Top: sai pra lá...).

-_SAKÊ! _#\o/# - Tsunade esqueceu completamente o que estava fazendo e com movimentos rápidos roubou as garrafas dos braços do chefe da família Nara e virou uma garrafa num só gole (Suigetsu: PINGUNÇA #\o/# Gaara: e porq vc vibra com isso? Suigetsu: qro ser feito ela qndo crescer #8D# Top: #--'# naum incentive os jovens a beber...).

-_Salva pelo Shika... _#n.n# - Ino suspirou caindo na cadeira e recebendo um olhar mortal de Temari.

-_Como meu irmão veio parar na UTI? – _ela indagou irritada.

-_Ah... Ele... Er... – _Ino olhou para os lados procurando algo para distrair a atenção da garota de Suna – _o Shika ta dormindo ali?_

ESTIBAM

-_PORQUE FEZ ISSO MULHER? – _Shikamaru gritou após levar uma voadora enquanto pegava um cafezinho numa mesa qualquer.

-_VOCÊ ESTAVA DORMINDO SEU RELAXADO! _#ù.ú# - Temari retrucou cruzando os braços.

-_Não tava nada! Tava pegando café pra evitar isso! _#ù.ú#

-_Foi?_

_-FOI! Sua problemática! – _ele resmungou coçou a cabeça e foi se sentar ao lado de Ino – _porque mulheres são tão problemáticas?_

_-Porque os homens gostam de problemas? – _a Yamanaka respondeu ainda observando seu pai ser contido por sua mãe quando tentava invadir o quarto do ruivo, Yoshino dar um cascudo em Shikaku por estar bebendo com a Hokage em um corredor de um hospital e Temari ficar fazendo muxoxo sobre a expressão de sono de Shikamaru. (Gaara: LOL! Top: q foi? Gaara: ela observou isso tudo de uma só vez? Top: CLARO QUE NAUM! #u.u# Ela observou cada acontecimento em um determinado momento... Gaara: e porq vc colocou enquanto e num colocou depois? Top: ora porq sou preguiçoso? Suigetsu: um ótimo argumento... Tem ovomaltine? Top: naum só limonada... tou sem din-din... Suigetsu: #T.T# ovomaltinee... – e tomando a limonada – Top: #--'# vamos a fic...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ou seja... Se eu gosto de apanhar, vê-la corada ou amo o ramen dela isso quer dizer que estou apaixonado? – _Kakashi dizia relendo o que acabara de escrever em um bloquinho (Top: ele eh o cara dos bloquinho #n.n# Suigetsu: bloquinhos ruleiam #\o/# Gaara: tudo ruleia neh... Suigetsu: MENOS EMOS! Emos sucks #\o/# Gaara: #¬¬#).

-_Hai Dattebbayo... – _Naruto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com uma expressão de sábio.

-_Nossa agora... Hum... Eu gosto de apanhar da Anko? – _Kakashi colocou a mão no queixo. – _bem... Isso definitivamente não é o melhor da nossa relação... _#u.u#_ E bem... Ela nunca cora... Teve aquela vez quando a beijei pela primeira vez... E ela estava realmente irressistivel com aquela lingerie..._

CROCK

-_Itai..._

_-Não fale safadezas na minha frente! _#ù.ú# - Naruto retrucou ainda em pé após acertar a cabeça do sensei com toda a força.

-_Ora... Achei que gostasse disso... – _Kakashi resmungou entediado.

-_Não gosto de safadeza porque quero..._

_-Como não? VOCÊ ROUBA LINGERIES! – _o de cabelos prateados disse apontando o dedo na cara do loiro.

-_Isso é involuntário... – _Naruto virou-se de costas tentando se manter sério – _tente andar com o Ero Senin... Duvido que não vire um tarado..._

_-Tem um pouco de verdade nisso... Bem... – _Kakashi guardou o bloquinho no bolsinho da calça – _então você estava dando uns pega na Hyuuga-chan hein? – _ele disse com uma mão na boca e aquela cara de malicioso dando cotoveladas em um Naruto totalmente corado.

_-E-eu... N-não! – _respondeu finalmente o Uzumaki – _você não tem o que fazer não?_

_-Não... Anko me deu um pé na bunda... _#u.u# - o sensei falou sombriamente – _e agora nem a Ayame-chan, nem a blibiotecaria-chan, nem a atendente da livraria-chan, nem a guarda de transito-chan e nem as garotas das termas podem me animar... _#T.T# - (Gaara: #O.O# QUE QUANTIDADE ABSURDA DE MULHERES É ESSA? Top: ora eh o Kakashi... Gaara: e daí? O que ele tem? Top: segredo... Suigetsu: eu sei o segredo dele... Gaara: sabe? Suigetsu:sei... Gaara: CONTAA Suigetsu: ele toma ovomaltine todo dia #8D# Gaara: #¬¬# continua com essa budega...).

#--'# Naruto tinha uma imensa gota na cabeça ao ver o sensei de quatro no chão fazendo drama enquanto uma quantidade enorme de lagrimas descia pelo seu rosto.

-_Você supera... Agora saia da minha casa... _#u.u# - o loiro empurrou o sensei para fora do aposento.

-_Está me expulsando? _#O.O# - O que está havendo? Porque o Naruto não me admira nem caí nos meus draminhas? ACABOU O RESPEITO! – Kakashi pensava sendo empurrado.

-_Hai... Tenho que partir com a Sakura-chan atrás do Sasuke e preciso dormir..._

_-PARTIR?_

_-Ops... – _o loiro coçou a cabeça – _er... Finja que não ouviu isso ok?_

_-Nem pensar! Vou com vocês! _#n.n# - Kakashi fez uma pose de nice guy.

-_Vai?_

_-Hai... Preciso arejar a cabeça e quero ver mulheres de outros distritos... _#XD# - ele falou contente.

CROCK

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Aqui estamos Sasuke-kun... – _Karin pulou das costas de um Suigetsu cansado (Gaara: leia burro de carga... #8D# Suigetsu: HEY! #¬¬# Top: sem brigas...).

-_Me agradeça pelo menos... – _Suigetsu retrucou sentando-se no chão.

-_Como se fosse me rebaixar a isso... _#u.u# _Hunf... __Bem Sasuke-kun – _ela virou o rosto para o moreno. – _é ali... – _e apontou para um furo de katana na terra.

-_Suigetsu... Faça as honras... – _Sasuke cortou a garota se virando para o único que estava sentado e ofegante do grupo.

-_Tudo eu... Tudo eu... Nem sei porque ainda ando com vocês... – _Suigetsu retrucou tirando sua katana das costas e a enfiando no buraco.

-_E então?_

_-Tenha calma... Demora um pouco para estabelecer o contato entre a Zanbatou e a SameHada... Elas não se gostam muito... – _Suigetsu falou segurando o cabo da espada com força impedindo ela de virar.

-_Do que está falando? É só uma espada e... – _Karin começou a desdenhar, mas parou de falar quando uma mão apareceu na sua frente.

-_Não é só uma espada... Os pássaros tem medo dela... – _Juugo falou olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada para Suigetsu e sua espada – _ela tem uma aura assassina maior que a do Orochimaru..._

#O.O# Karin arregalou os olhos e fitou Suigetsu atentamente.

-_Tem que ser bem forte para controlar uma das espadas dos sete espadachins da Kin_ (névoa). – Sasuke sentou no chão – _não achei que o Suigetsu fosse capaz... Eu mesmo não consigo segurá-la por mais de cinco minutos... _(Suigetsu: sou fodastico #n.n# #\o/# Top: menoss... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: inveja? Gaara: sai dae sou o Kazekage! #u.u# Top: inveja...). _– _e então ele encostou a cabeça no tronco – _me acordem quando ele terminar..._

_-Não... Não sabia que ele era tão... _– Karin balbuciou sem jeito.

-_Atraente? – _Juugo completou as palavras que Karin nunca iria falar.

-_DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO SEU IDIOTA?_

_-Porque está gritando sua vadia isso me desconcentra..._

PAFT – um sapato atingiu a cara de Suigetsu e ele calou a boca.

-_Suas palavras podem dizer alguma coisa, mas o seu coração sempre será sincero... Vou beber água... – _Juugo finalizou o dialogo antes que Karin voltasse a retrucar.

Ela ficou ali parada olhando o companheiro desaparecer entre as arvores e se virou para observar Sasuke... Mas ele parecia tão... Desinteressante? E algo atraia seus olhos para a direção de Suigetsu. (Suigetsu: MEU CHARME! #XD# Gaara: q charme? Suigetsu: ora meu charme! Gaara: vc naum tem charme! Suigetsu: como n? Tomo ovomaltine! #\o/# Gaara: #--'# Top: isso é q eh charme #8D#).

Karin deu um passo a frente e depois hesitou. No que estava pensando?

O que é isso? Porque meu coração está acelerado? Ele é só o baka do Suigetsu segurando a sua espada idiota... Porque estou olhando pra ele e não para o Sasuke-kun... Porque não paro de ficar com vontade de bater no Sasuke-kun? E porque o Suigetsu parece tão bonito? – Karin pensava. (Suigetsu: porq sou bonito #8D# Gaara: nos seus sonhos.. Top: naum comecem...). – Droga que hesitação é essa? Eu sou Karin! A KARIN! Mas então porque estou hesitanto em ir falar com o Suigetsu? Droga odeio Hesitar!

-_O que quer? – _o garoto de cabelos alvos indagou irritado ao ver a ruiva sentar a poucos metros dele e ficar observando-o – _porque não está paparicando o Sasuke no baka?_

_-Hunf... Você é sempre tão mal-educado?_

_-Só com quem joga sapatos na minha cara depois de carregá-la por varias horas seguidas..._

_-Gomen... – _Karin disse baixinho fazendo Suigetsu arregalar os olhos.

-_Droga eu vou morrer..._

_-Nani?_

_-Você pedindo desculpas... É sinal de azar! – _Suigetsu recitou com um sorriso bobo.

CROCK  
-_Não me irrite..._

_-Certo... Então o que quer? – _Suigetsu resmungou irritado.

-_Quer ajuda? – _a ruiva falou meio envergonhada.

-_Não precisa... Mas... – _ele hesitou olhando a os olhos negros da garota.

-_Mas?_

_-Eu... Er... Estou com sede... _#xD# - ele falou por fim, Karin sorriu e abriu a bolsa térmica que carregava tirando uma garrafinha lacrada.

-_Gosta de limonada? – _Karin abriu a garrafinha e colocou um canudo dentro

_-AMO! – _Suigetsu sorriu e a deixou colocar o canudo em sua boca. Karin ficou vendo o garoto feliz tomar todo o conteúdo da garrafa rapidamente e depois ficar encarando ela. Os rostos já próximos foram se aproximando e...

KISSU – ela roubou um beijo ardente dele fazendo-o largar a espada inconscientemente. Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo até ouvirem o barulho da espada cair no chão. Separaram-se corados e se encarando.

-_Eu... Eu... Vou procurar galhos para uma fogueira... –_ Karin limpou as vestes e deu meia-volta andando depressa para longe de Suigetsu.

-_Ótimo... Agora estou gostando dela... É só o que me faltava... – _Suigetsu enfiou a espada no chão – _porque as coisas são tão complicadas Zanbatou? – _disse fitando sua katana. (Gaara: TÁ APAIXONADOOOOOOO! APAIXONADOOOOO! Suigetsu cruza os braços: tou nada... #u.u# Gaara: TAH SIMM Top: aff crianças... Suigetsu: VOU COMPRAR OVOMALTINE! – e corre studio afora... – Gaara: q ridículo... Top: deixa ele ser feliz... #u.u# Gaara: Hunf... Top: inveja é um sentimento ruim...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Já era manhã e um sonolento Naruto estava temeroso pelo próximo passo que estava prestes a dar ao lado do seu sensei.

-_Acho que não deveríamos entrar Kakashi-sensei... – _Naruto falou ao lado do sensei na frente do quaro que Asuma ocupava no hospital (ele foi movido para um hospital claro).

-_Nani?_

_-Bem... A Anko-sensei está aí... E bem... – _Naruto diminuiu o tom de voz – _ela pode querer nos matar..._

_-Porque faria isso?_

_-Sei lá ela é sádica... _#o.o# - Naruto nervoso olhou para os lados.

Kakashi ignorou a idiotice de Naruto e colocou a mão na maçaneta, mas antes que a abrisse a porta se abriu e eles deram de cara com uma Anko de cabelos soltos (o mesmo jeito de como ela estava no funeral do Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage...).

O homem de cabelos prateados ficou admirando a beleza simples que ela tinha até mesmo quando estava desanimada até que...

-_Kakashi-kun! – _uma voz feminina o chamou.

-_Oh! Você é... É aquela..._

_-Tomoko-chan... –_ a enfermeira disse meio emburrada – _finalmente conseguir te ver longe daquela louca ciumenta da sua namo..._

BAM – Kakashi levou um murro na cara voando para longe.

-_Com licença... – _Anko falou depois de interromper a mulher com o murro que dera em Kakashi.

-_Rada... _#O.O# _–_ a enfermeira olhou melhor para Anko e percebeu que era a pessoa de quem estava falando _–_ _Sumimassen Hatake-san! Tenho que ir ver uns pacientes... – _fez uma reverencia e saiu correndo.

-_Yo Anko-chan... – _Kakashi já se levantara e estava bloqueando o caminho de Anko mais uma vez.

-_Acho melhor ir ver o... – _Naruto olhou ao redor e viu Shikamaru se chocar contra a parede – _SHIKAMARU! _#n.n# _Até mais tarde Kakashi-sensei!_

_-Anko espere... – _Kakashi falou com sua voz galanteadora e séria quando viu a mulher passar por ele e então segurou a mão dela.

-_Não quero esperar..._

_-Espere!_

BAM

-_Não mande em min! – _Anko bufou após acertar o punho contra o rosto do ex-namorado, mas este não se moveu nenhum um pouco.

-_Ótimo... Essa é a Anko que eu amo... – _Kakashi disse sorrindo e viu a boca de Anko se entreabrir três vezes sem emitir som algum. Ela bufou e cruzou os braços – _você vai me escutar então?_

_-Hunf – _ela resmungou e virou o rosto para o lado encarando a parede, mas dando olhadas furtivas, para o homem, que coçava a cabeça, divertido, pelo canto dos olhos.

-_Porque você... Porque você decidiu terminar? – _Kakashi ainda não acreditava naquilo... Afinal era Hatake Kakashi (Gaara: sou mais eu... Top: humildade mandou lembrança...).

-_Eu... Queria acabar oras! – _Anko retrucou após um longo silêncio.

-_E qual seria a causa?_

_-Você não me ama!_

_-E quem disse isso?_

_-Eu percebo! – _ela o encarou finalmente cara a cara e com um dedo no rosto dele – _porque começamos a sair?_

_-Porque você não me deixava em paz..._

_-ISSO! E porque estávamos namorando?_

_-Porque você estava quase me matando!_

_-Isso... E porque ficamos noivos?_

_-Porque senão não iria termos mais "festinhas noturnas"_ (podem deixar sua mentes poluídas trabalharem agora...). – Kakashi completou sorrindo, mas ao ver Anko abaixar o rosto ainda mais desanimada fechou a cara – _o que foi?_

_-É isso Kakashi... Do que adianta estar com alguém que só está com você por pura pressão? – _ela agora fitava o chão.

Ela levantou o rosto e viu a expressão surpresa estampada na face dele. E engoliu em seco impedindo as lágrimas de descerem pelo seu rosto. Virou-se de costas.

-_Não se preocupe prometo não atacar você por suas safadezas em público... Mas não posso prometer que não vou bater nas lambisgóias que dão em cima de você... Força do habito..._

_-Naruhodou... – _ela ouviu Kakashi falar friamente e isso feriu ainda mais seu coração.

-_Eu... – _Anko sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, prometera a si mesma não chorar mais... – _tenho que ir..._

_-E meu beijo? – _Kakashi puxara a mão dela com tanta força que a fez virar de frente para ele.

KISSU – ele roubou um beijo do lábios dela e então o aprofundou com a autorização da mulher que não tinha forças para resistir.

-_Kakashi... Não... – _Anko sussurrou quando ele beijou o pescoço dela.

-_Porque?_

_-Nós acabamos..._

_-Não nós estamos reatando... – _Kakashi a cortou e retirou uma caixinha do bolso – _eu... Bem... Nunca esperei ter que entregar isso a alguém... Mas... As circunstancias... E os acontecimentos... Me levam... Ah! Case comigo! – _ele estava corado e olhava para o teto quando finalmente fitou a mulher estática e abriu a caixinha revelando o bonito anel prateado com um pequeno diamante incrustado nele.

Anko ficou fitando o anel boquiaberta e depois olhou para Kakashi. Um vento passou pelo corredor e fez o cabelo que caía sobre seu olho esquerdo levantar e ela viu apreensão nos dois olhos dele, tanto no vermelho como no negro.

-_Então..._

BAM – e Kakashi voou para a parede, mas a caixinha caiu nas mãos de Anko.

-_Porque demorou tanto? – _Anko fez um bico e avaliou melhor o anel. Deu um beijinho nele e o colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita.

-_Anko-chan..._

_-KAKASHI-KUN! – _e ela pulou em cima dele se aninhando a ele. – _Ai Shiteru!_

_-Eu também..._

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente por um longo tempo ignorando os barulhos de alguém apanhando (Gaara? Top: calma vou explicar...).

-_Então... O casamento vai ser..._

_-Não precisamos marcar a data e..._

BAM

-_Como o Asuma vai estar impossibilitado a Kurenai está querendo remarcar o casamento para o fim do mês... Vou propor meu aniversário... _– Anko estava radiante.

_-Mas isso é daqui a doze dias!_

_-E daí?_

_-Nada... – _Preciso partir com o Naruto o quanto antes... – Kakashi pensou olhando para a direção por onde o loiro desaparecera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E o que faremos agora Orochimaru-sama? – _Kabuto falou olhando o motor do ônibus que estava soltando bastante fumaça.

-_Ora conserte!_

_-Eu não sou mecânico sou medico..._

_-E daí? Você não trabalha com ferramentas? É tudo igual... _#u.u# _Vou ali admirar meus pôsteres do Sasuke-kun... – _Orochimaru falou indo pegar ver os pôsteres do Uchiha mais novo no fundo do ônibus. (Suigetsu: e mais uma cena inútil... Top: desde qndo vc voltou e porq insulta minha fic? Suigetsu agora tomando ovomaltine pelo canudinho do seu copinho: ora... mais eh inútil a cena... Top: eh verdade, mas aposto q o povo estaca com saudade do OroJacksohn... Gaara: porq teriam falta de um pedófilo bizarro? Top: sei lah tem gosto pra tudo... #u.u# bem voltando a fic...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ESTIBAM

Shikamaru se chocou contra a parede do corredor. Naruto correu até ele e o ajudou a se levantar.

-_Porque você apanhou agora?_

_-Naruto? Ainda bem... Pensei que fosse a problemática... – _Shikamaru suspirou – _não faço a mínima idéia... O que faz aqui?_

_-Vim acompanhar o Kakashi-sensei... Ele veio visitar o Asuma-sensei..._

_-Ah eu ia visitá-lo quando a problemática me acertou..._

_-O que você disse?_

_-Que ela é problemática..._

#--'#

-_E RETIRE ESSA CARA DE SONO! _#ù.ú# - Temari gritou avistando o Nara que andava ao lado de Naruto. – _o que o baka está fazendo aqui?_

_-Hey! Estou... O que vocês tão fazendo aqui?_

_-Gaara ta na UTI... – _Ino murmurou entediada, já estava aturando Temari espancar Shikamaru a mais de sete horas, seu pai não a deixara voltar pra casa com eles. Tsunade também não... Temari havia ficado e Shikaku forçara Shikamaru a fazer companhia a sua noiva... Que ele nem sabia que era noiva... (Gaara: coitado do cunhadinho...).

-_UTI? O que aconteceu?_

_-Er... Acidente na cozinha? – _Ino arriscou e Naruto arregalou os olhos.

-_Eu sempre achei perigoso ir fazer a comida... _– o loiro falou fazendo gotas surgirem na cabeça dos demais – _ainda bem que a Hinata-chan sabe cozinhar..._

_-Hinata? – _Ino repetiu e depois um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto – _então a Hinata e você..._

_-Nada demais! – _Naruto balançou as mãos frequentemente em tom negativo –_ Eu er... Tenho que ir pra casa ver uns negócios... Para aula..._

_-É sexta-feira e quatro dos nossos professores do qual temos três aulas vão faltar... – _Shikamaru falou num tom pensativo – _está doente Naruto?_

_-Eu... Ah vou embora..._

_-Problemáti..._

ESTIBAM

-_NÃO ME CHAME DE PROBLEMÁTICA!_

_-EU ESTAVA FALANDO DO NARUTO! – _Shikamaru gritou de volta para Temari que só o fez ganhar mais socos...

-_O dia vai ser longo hoje... – _Ino comentou observando a ceninha do casal ao lado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Vamos Tobi... – _Deidara finalmente soltou Tobi quando um de seus canários voltou – _achamos o nosso Uchiha..._

_-Tobi não que ver Uchiha Tobi quer pirulito..._

CROCK

-_Você faz o que eu mando! – _Deidara retrucou irritado – _agora vamos antes que perca a paciência..._

_-Tobi não merece isso... Tobi is a good boy... Tobi não merece isso... – _Tobi resmungava para si mesmo seguindo Deidara por uma estradinha de terra – _ele está muito longe de Tobi?_

_-Se nos apressarmos... O pegaremos em três horas e... __BOOM! __Art is a bang! – _Deidara recitou feliz.

-_Deidara not good boy..._

CROCK

-_Cale-se e apresse-se ante que resolva explodi-lo! _#ù.V# - Deidara retrucou ainda mais irritado e voltando a correr.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Tenten... Você... Você... Ah Tenten... – _Neji suava frio enquanto vislumbrava aquela garota – _Tenten... Você quer namorar comigo?_

E então um grande silêncio surgiu, em que o garoto de olhos perolados fitava aqueles olhos cor de chocolate, quebrado por uma porta se escancarando.

-_ELE ESTÁ AQUI? – _Hanabi gritou a porta do quarto de Neji. O garoto de cabelos grandes e negros corou bastante ao pensar que a prima estaria pensando.

-_Hanabi-ojou... Quem..._

_-Ah... Gomen Neji-nii-san num queria atrapalhar... – _Hanabi fez uma pequena reverencia – _mas você não viu o Konohamaru-kun por aí viu?_

_-Se está falando do Sarutobi-kun... Não, não o vi... Mas o que diabos ele estaria fazendo no meu quarto?_

_-Ah é que terminamos nosso trabalho de ciências e eu fui pegar um lanche pra gente e ele fugiu... _– Hanabi contou desanimada.

-_E porque ele fugiria?_

_-Porque eu o deixei amordaçado e amarrado a uma cadeira... _#n.n# - Hanabi disse feliz fazendo o primo se assustar (Gaara: TOU DIZENDO ESSA GAROTA É UMA AKUMA! (demônio) Top: que nada é só uma garotinha apaixonada que se parece com a Anko... Suigetsu: e com a Temari... Gaara: por isso é assustadora... Top: aff... e precisa desse esparro todo? Gaara: mas olha só a idade dela... Top: idade não importa quando o assunto é amor... Suigetsu: pareceu filosofo agora... Mas sem um ovomaltine num fica bem... Top: #¬¬'# vou voltar a fic q é melhor...).

-_Naruhodou..._

_-Então vou indo tenho que achá-lo antes que fuja... –_ Hanabi fez outra reverencia – _e ah Neji-nii-san... Quando for perdir uma garota em namoro – _Neji corou bastante – _é melhor pedir a garota e não a uma foto dela... _#u.u#

Neji amarrou a cara e viu a prima desaparecer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_AHH! HENTAI! – _uma mulher gritava ao ver Jiraya roubando as lingeries de seu quarto.

ESTIBAM – ela conseguiu acertar Jiraya com uma voadora numa velocidade incrível.

-_Nani? Eu fui atingido... Por outra mulher sem ser a Tsu-chan... – _Jiraya falou assustado fitando a mulher de cabelos azuis.

-_O que houve Konan? – _um homem de cabelos alaranjados entrou no quarto da mulher e viu um homem mais velho que ele e de cabelos brancos segurando uma calcinha que ele conhecia muito bem.

-_Esse hentai estava roubando minha lingeries! – _Konan retrucou irritada –_ faça alguma coisa Pein!_

_-KONAN? _#O.O# - Jiraya arregalou os olhos ao fitar melhor a mulher de cabelos azuis – _sou eu Jiraya-sensei..._

#O.O# Pein e Konan arregalaram os olhos mais que o velho safado (Gaara: isso é jeito de chamar o Jiraya? Top: ué ele eh velho e safado e achei q vc num gostasse dele... Gaara: num gostava, mas eu percebi q ele eh o único q faz as mulheres dessa fic se irritarem e não apanha qnto merece... Suigetsu: resumindo JIRAYA RULEIA! #\o\# Gaara: eh ele ruleia... Suigetsu: dancinha! Gaara: ele ruleia, mas isso não é motivo pra eu ser ridículo... Top: emo... Gaara: NANI? Top: dia lindo será que chove? #8D# caham vamos a fic!).

-_E você é o... Yahiko! _#O.O# _O que fazem aqui e... Porque essas roupas? – _Jiraya agora percebeu as roupas deles, usavam capas negras com nuvens vermelhas estampadas nelas – _vocês são da Akatsuki?_

_-Jiraya-sensei... Estava roubando minha lingeries..._

ESTIBAM

-_SEU ERO-JIJI! – _Konan gritou após começar a pisar nele e ser impedida pelo namorado.

-_Acalme-se amor... Vá ver a novela da tarde... Eu cuido dele... – _Pein entregou o controle remoto a ela.

KISSU – Konan se inclinou e deu um rápido beijo em Pein que correspondeu ainda serio, ela mostrou a língua pra Jiraya e correu para o sofá. (Gaara: LOL Top: eh a vida... Novelas são viciantes... #u.u#).

-_É você mesmo Jiraya-sensei?_

_-Hai... É você Yahiko?_

_-Meu nome é Pein... – _Pein respondeu ainda sério – _bem parece que você não vai poder sair daqui..._

_-Acho que não... – _Jiraya deu um sorriso e ficou em guarda – _mas quem diria que logo as primeiras lingeries que iria roubar nesse distrito seriam da minha ex-aluna... E que ela e seu namorado fazem parte da Akatsuki..._

_-As coisas são complicadas... – _Pein estralou os dedos e encarou o antigo sensei.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_QUEM É O MELHOR? –_ uma voz grave ecoou por varias ruas.

_-OS QUE TRABALHAM DURO! – _outra voz um pouco menos grave imitou a primeira.

-_E PORQUE ELES TRABALHAM DURO?_

_-PORQUE TEM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE!_

_-YOSH! LEE VOCÊ É O CARA! – _Gai gritou virando a esquina e pulando com dois pesos de vinte quilos amarrados as pernas.

-_DEVO TUDO A VOCÊ GAI-SENSEI! – _Lee virou a esquina atrás de Gai com um piano nas costas.

-_NÃO VOCÊ DEVE AO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! _#\o/#

-_FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! _#\o/# - e os olhos de Lee pegaram fogo e ele saiu correndo.

-_Porque eles são tão bizarros? – _Sakura com uma gota na cabeça comentava consigo mesma enquanto caminhava na direção da casa de Naruto logo após ver a estranha cena. – _NARUTO!_

_-SAKURA-CHAN! – _Naruto apareceu surpreendendo a garota de cabelos róseos.

-_Já?_

_-É não me atrasei hoje..._

_-Então vamos?_

_-Ainda não... – _o loiro respondeu olhando para os lados.

-_Porque? – _Sakura perguntou ansiosa.

-_Kakashi-sensei vem conos..._

_-NARUTO! SAKURA! CORRAM! – _Kakashi passou por eles correndo. Os dois o fitaram e logo após ouvirem o som de uma arvore caindo perto deles correram atrás do sensei.

-_O que está acontecendo? – _Sakura perguntou quando ela e Naruto o alcançaram.

_-Resumindo: Anko... – _e duas gotas surgiram na cabeça dos outros dois – _bem vamos logo atrás do Sasuke... Pra onde vamos?_

_-Pra noroeste... Tenho certeza que ouvi o garoto de cabelos alvos falar noroeste... – _Sakura disse decidida.

-_YOSH! Vamos trazer o Sasuke de volta!_

**N/A; Yo minna! Mais um fim de cap... #XD# espero q tenham gostado dele... Achei bem divertido, já que ele é um prólogo dos acontecimentos importantes q estam por vir... Decidir colocar só o Kakashi, porq ia ser estranho o Kiba e o Shino irem, como não coloquei o Yamato ainda, na verdade não sei se o colocarei na fic... Bem e a Hinata num iria sozinha neah... Então só os três mesmo...**

**Gaara: num colocou mais porq tava com preguiça de escrever mais...  
Top: isso tbm... QUERO DIZER! CLARO Q NAUM!**

**Suigetsu: #u.u# esse autor eh patético... hum jah disse q amo ovomaltine e meu copinho?**

**Gaara e Top: #¬¬#**

**Top: caham! Pessoal mandem review ok? E pra qm ainda num deu uma olhada... Leiam minha fic Zodiaco Chinês... Eh legal! #XD#**

**Gaara: num perde a oportunidade de fazer propaganda neah?**

**Top: claro q naum... bem eh isso minna! Qlqr sugestão critica... jah sabem REVIEW! Mandem review por favor... e até próximo final de semana...**


	27. A Força de Konan!

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Dicionário:**

**Foi mal minna! Eu esqueci de colocar o significado de Naruhodou né?**

**Significa: **Entendido, certo...

**Mas soh funciona como resposta... Entenderam agora?**

**Suigetsu: Naruhodou...  
Top: isso aih!**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Loli.Potter: sabia q vc ia amar... #u.u# vc realmente adora o ship n? Suigetsu: claro q sim... mas acho q a Karin num vai gostar.. Gaara: se vc diz... e porq vc fica feliz cmg na UTI/? Top: porq isso eh feliz... entaop o kakashi rules... Suigetsu vermelho: er... prefiro naum comentar sobre isso... Top: ela vai desmaiar de novo.. #--'# Infelizmente naum posso matar o Sasuke, mas posso fazer SuiKa...**

**Miiih-chan: eh verdade... shizune e tsunade tao muito inúteis... #u.u# a kurenai eh a mestre em genjutsu... podia lutar, mas ele apareceu com ela grávida e acho q fez algm seqüestrar a Anko... soh pode... serio q ele vai escrever sobre o kakashi? #()# - olhos brilhando – ah tomara q seja logo, tou de saco cheio de uchihaxuchiha... eu tbm tinha essas tres terias... acho q se o kakashi sobreviver, q duvido muito agora... Ele deve recusar o cargo de Hokage assim como Jiraya fez... E vai acontecer a mesma coisa com Naruto q aconteceu com Minato... #u.u# Acho q o Sasuke vai morrer... Eh o único jeito de dar NaruSaku e o kishimoto tah colocando cada vez mais esse ship, soh q ele eh esperto e colocou a hinata nessa missão de proposito para manter o suspense ateh o fim, já q agora tem a única chance q jah teve no anime de a hinata se declarar pro naruto de alguma maneira e eles ficarem juntos após a batalha final... Eh difícil q isso aconteça, mas eh uma possibilidade... Ah tbm qro ver a luta do Suigetsu... Suigetsu eh tao legal... Suigetsu: eh eu ruleio... NAUM TEM GRAÇA SER BURRO DE CARGA #ù.ú# Top: calma cara ela parece q gosta de vc... Suigetsu: tou nem aih amo meu copinho... Top: LOL... caham... Ah eh... Eu fico fulo da vida (pra não dizer put#) com isso... Ah Karin eh tão mal qnto a Ino, soh q num vejo ngm colocando pra fud#r na Ino... E SuiKa eh um dos ships mais óbvios do anime soh perdendo pra ShikaTema... **

**Aninha-Carolina-chan: olha aih eu continuei rápido.. #XD# isso eh feliz naum? Gaara: vai estudar vagabundo... Top: vou depois de postar esse cap #¬¬# caham... então espero q continue a acompanhar e mandar reviews #8D#**

**Phblood: Ah eh porq tbm... ****Ele tava na UTI, num podia fazer baterem nele na UTI neh verdade? Gaara: graças a alá... Top: #--'# Suigetsu: eu posso ruleiar porq sou o Suigetsu: #\o/# Top e Gaara: #--'# Top: eh verdade... mas o kakashi eh feliz mesmo assim e o Jirajira ruleia... #/o/#**

**B1ker4: hsuihsuihsisu... Gaara: num tem graça em tah na UTI... #¬¬# Suigetsu: porq eh tosco eu estar apaixonado? #¬¬# Top: calma... Suigetsu: poças daguas o q mano? Top: caham... serio? Na verdade eh bom para os q viram depois de nos... mas td bem...**

**s2Aninhocas2: shusihsuihsuhsui... vc gosta mesmo do Shika apanhando da Tema neah? Hsuihsuishusi... e agora tbm tah gostando de KakaAnko? Ah eh tou feliz q as pessoas tou gostando de SuiKa... #8D#**

**JCesar: iae desaparecido... eh aqui eh assim... post toda semana... #;D# continue acompanhando e mandando review ok?**

**Uchiha-Ron: Suigetsu: o q vc tem contra min? Top: calma... caham... jirajira ruleia demais! Eh SuiKa eh mto legal... ateh a próxima cara...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ah eu sei q ela eh... mas tipo... ela eh o par perfeito para o Gaara... Tipo eu adoro GaaIno, mas isso eh um ship fanon e eu sei q nunca vai acontecer em Naruto e eh legalzin o Gaara apaixonado pela Matsuri... Ah eh... mas num podia fazer ele se despedindo... senão ia ficar complicado... ja nee...**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: er... acho q ele soh quis completar o q Karin naum qria dizer, mas qm sabe neh? Sempre achei o Juugo meio estranho... Suigetsu? #O.O# somos dois então... Top: ah foi malz... significa "ENTENDIDO"...#o.o# serio... hum baixei essa musica ela eh ótima... mas alguma indicação de musica? #XD# Gaara: o Naruto eh um sortudo... #¬¬# Top: o q vc qria? Ele tem NOVE CAUDAS vc soh tem UMA... O com nove tem q ter mais privilégios... Gaara: #¬¬# isso naum faz sentido algum... Top: eu sei... #8D# soh fiquei com vontade de falar besteira... Gaara: #--'# Top: nossa, agora percebo q estou acidentalmente dando msg yaois... #o.o# eu tbm teria medo de estudar lah... imagina apanhar todo dia? #o.o'# Gaara: #¬¬'# vc num sabe como te oderio... Top: #8D# então... sasusaku lah pro cap28 ou 29 acho... mas qndo tiver vai ser grande prometo... bjos**

**Jaque Weasley: então... malz mesmo... esqci total da tradução... significa: "ENTENDIDO"... Gaara: ah com certeza... seu eu acreditasse em apocalipse estaria rezando para alá... Top: #?.?# caham... com certeza KakaAnko is perfect Gaara: como assim? VC QR MULHERES SADICAS E ASSASSINAS POR TODO O MUNDO? Top: menos... Bem tecnicamente num eh mais pedofilia... A Konan tah veia jah.. mas se fomos considerar q ele foi sensei dela... sim eh pedofilia... ah isso acontece ´porq o jirajira ruleia #/o/# ja nee**

**s2 Thali: Suigetsu tomando seu ovomaltine?? do q ela ta falando? Gaara: besteira provavelmente... Top: ñ falem mal da kawaii-chan... então... o NAUTICO RULES #/o/# Cruzeiro eh legal.. jah disse. Mas o NAUTICO! RULEIA TOTAL! #\o\# Gaara: vc se empolga fácil naum? Top: claro o NAUTICO RULEIA! #\o/# caham... Não é isso... #O.O# eu adoro a kawaii-chan! Eh porq no cronograma da fic sasusaku será o ultimo cap a se acertar, mas o primeiro a se firmar de verdade... Suigetsu: spoiler... Top: eu adoooooooooro a kaeaii-chan! #T.T# ñ fiq chateada comigo... Gaara: pra q esse drama? Top: quieto emo! Ah eh poq o povo eh desocupado... Gaara: mas vc tah dando em cima dela... Top: jah disse q n! #¬¬# Gaara: shuishuishuihshuiishi (risada) Anko cuidar bem do Kakashi? Shusihsuhsuihs... tah de brincadeira... Top: naum seja irônico com a kawaii-chan... provavelmente sim... isso vai render confusões, e confusões ruleiam... hsuishuishuishis... essa musica eh daqui! Nunca tinha pensado por esse lado... #O.O# totalmente haver com o Shika... Suigetsu: #\o/# OVOMALTINE! Gaara: ótimo mais um suvenil... Top: mal agradecido.. HEY! #T.T# Eu num ganho nada? Gaara: HAHAHHAHAH Se deu mal! Top: #T.T#**

**Danipj: shsuishuihshsuihusi... eh verdade... humildade eh mto ocupada pra vir visitar as pessoas... hospital eh a melhor arena de luta... ah vai ter a luta sim, mas acho q ainda vai demorar um pouco... vai ter a luta sim... bem... ele tem aqla técnica q faz ele se teletransportar e foi o q o salvou do deidara, mas com o Manda morto acho q num funciona mais... bem vamos ver no q dá neh? Bjo**

**Então minna... Surpresa cap no meio da semana... Espero q gostem , mas naum se acostumem... Eh porq ontem eu consegui estudar metade do q estudaria hoje e consegui escrever o cap... então aih o cap... boa leitura... e mandem review onegai...**

**Capitulo 26 – A Força de Konan!**

-_Como andam as coisas aí Suigetsu? – _Sasuke falou emburrado após acordar do seu cochilo com Karin gritando por Juugo ter se descontrolado após ela dar um murro nele por um motivo fútil que não interessava ao Uchiha. Agora Juugo havia sido acalmado por Sasuke e o moreno estava emburrado.

-_Hum... Eles com certeza não estão no mesmo lugar... A Zanbatou está pulsando para bem longe de lá... – _Suigetsu retrucou – _acho melhor seguirmos mais um pouco para o norte... Lá acho que rastrearemos a minha nova SameHada... _#n.n#

-_Hunf... Então va..._

_-Estou com fome! – _Karin interrompeu o Uchiha ao ver Suigetsu retirar sua katana do chão.

-_Não temos tempo para comer Ka..._

_-Não falei com você Sasuke... – _a garota cortou o moreno – _Suigetsu arrume comida para min! _#ù.ú# - e cruzou os braços.

-_E-eu? _#o.o# _– _Suigetsu gaguejou confuso e com os olhos arregalados. (Gaara: aê! Ganhou a Karin! Suigetsu: #n.n# claro q sim... sou o cara #o/# Top: #--'#).

-_Tem outro Suigetsu por aqui? Acho que você é o único Suigetsu no mundo... Er... Então vá me arrumar comida..._

_-Com quem acha que... _#ò.ó# - Sasuke já ia começa a repreender a ruiva.

-_E onde diabos você acha que vou arrumar comida pra você? – _e o líder da Hebi foi mais uma vez interrompido, dessa vez por Suigetsu.

-_Sei lá... _– a ruiva voltou a cruzar os braços e começou a bater o pé – _estou esperando..._

_-E se eu não for pegar? _– Suigetsu também cruzou os braços.

-_Aí eu te bato... _#ù.ú# - e ela levantou o punho ameaçadoramente.

-_Jà volto! _#8D# - o garoto de cabelos alvos já havia desaparecido. (Gaara: PAU MANDADO! Suigetsu: qual a moral q vc tem para falar isso? Gaara: ora sou o Kazekage... Suigetsu:q apanha da Ino por qlqr motivo idiota... #u.u'# Gaara: #T.T# ñ me lembre disso... Top: como vc eh cara de pau... Gaara: soh tento apagar os momentos tristes da minha memória... Suigetsu: louco...).

-_O que diabos está aconte..._

_-Melhor ir com ele... Do jeito que é lerdo só vou comer amanhã... – _a ruiva comentou após pensar melhor e ignorar mais uma vez o emo... Digo o garoto de olhos cor de ônix.

-_Acabou o respeito... – _Juugo sorriu e comentou, alisando um pequeno coelho ao ver o Sasuke branco com a boca escancarada por ter sido ignorado mais uma vez.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Deidara-senpai... Tobi cansado... Tobi não pode descansar?_

_-Não! Tobi vai me seguir se não quiser apanhar! _#ù.ú# - Deidara retrucou.

-_Mas Tobi está carregando os explosivos de Deidara-senpai... Isso não ser justo... Tobi is a good boy, mas tudo tem limites... Tobi não ser burro de carga! – _Tobi resmungou irritado.

-_Tobi ser burro de carga se não quiser seus membros e órgãos espalhados por toda a cidade depois de explodir! _#.# - Deidara olhou o companheiro maleficamente – _e vamos logo com isso... Estamos perto daqueles olhos! _#n.n#

-_Deidara-senpai is not good boy! __Tobi is a good boy! – _Tobi retrucou baixinho para que o loiro não ouvisse.

-_Falou algo?_

_-Não! Vamos logo Deidara-senpai!_

_-Esse é o espírito! __ART IS A BANG! - _#8D# (Suigetsu:er... Tem teste psicodélico para participar dessa fic? Top? Suigetsu: teste psicodélico, aquele que fazem quando uma pessoa vai tirar carteira de motorista... Top: sim... sei qual é... Suigetsu: então... você faz teste psicodélico num personagem antes de ele entrar na sua fic? Top: claro q naum... Suigetsu: logo vi... Top? Gaara: #o.o'# eu tbm.. Top: #?.?# Suigetsu: larga de ser mané! Pra min vocÊ num ta vendo q esse loiro e o pirulito laranja são loucos! Top: ah tah... soh isso? Gaara: como soh isso? SÃO LOUCOS! Top: os loucos são engraçados... Gaara: sua opinião sobre humor me assusta... Top? Gaara: primeiro vc acha engraçado mulheres tripudiarem de homens, e agora acha engraçado loucos... Vc precisa de um psicólogo... Suigetsu: era aí que eu queria chegar #8D# ainda bem q algm aqui entende o raciocínio Top: #¬¬# vão se fu... Gaara: olha o palavrão... Top: vamos a fic! #ù.ú#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Daaaaarling! – _uma voz feminina ecoou por todo o aposento – _onde está meu balde de pipoca?_

... (Gaara: isso séria três pontos? Top: Claro que sim né dããã... Gaara: #¬¬# o que eu quero saber é qual o sentido dos três pontos... Suigetsu: se chama reticência e é usado para... Gaara: EU SEI O SIGNIFACO DE RETICÊNCIA! #ù.ú# Top: eu ñ... #xD# Suigetsu: #8D# Gaara: #¬¬²²# diga logo qual o sentido dos três pontinhos! Top: qr dizer silêncio... Gaara: e porque vc num criou uma onomatopéia ridícula como sempre faz? Top: #O.O# como assim ridícula? Gaara: exemplos: estibam! Bam! Crock! E etc... Suigetsu: ele tem razão... #u.u# Top: minha onomatopéias... #T.T# tou arrasado... Gaara: qm eh emo agora? Top: o Sasuke! #XD# bem vamos a fic... q tamos enrolando demais...).

-_DAAAARLING! – _a voz feminina (Suigetsu: já sabemos q é a Konan... Top: é? Gaara: lógico... quem é que sempre pede um balde de pipoca para o namorado pau mandado? Top: #--'# eh verdade...) então... A voz de Konan ecoou por todo o andar – _Kuso! O que aquele baka pensa que está fazendo que ainda não trouxe minha pipoca? _#ù.ú#

BAM

ESTIBAM

CROCK

POW (Gaara: jah comentei que essas onomatopéias são ridículas não? Top: #¬¬# jah mas num tou nem aí! Fecha o bico e me deixa trabalhar... #ù.ú#).

Konan escutou vários barulhos estranhos ao encostar o ouvido na porta do quarto e então lembrou o motivo por Pein não poder levar.

Finalmente ele ta fazendo algo de útil! #n.n# Acho que vou manerar com ele por uma semana... Nãoo... Aí ele vai ficar folgado... Dois dias basta... – Konan pensava feliz ainda com o ouvido na porta.

-_KISAMA! SHII'NE! – _ela ouviu a voz de Pein e depois um silêncio.

-_Darling! Você o matou por min! – _Konan escancarou a porta e pulou no pescoço do homem de cabelos alaranjados.

-_K-konan? – _Pein gaguejou. Konan abriu os olhos e viu Jiraya os observando com um sorriso malicioso.

-_YOU WIN! – _ela escutou o som que veio da tv e viu que os dois estavam jogando Naruto Ultimate Hero 3 para PS2 (Gaara: LOL WTF? Top: #XD# Suigetsu: avacalhou geral agora... Top: qua nada... To um ovomaltine pra vc ficar feliz... Suigetus: #\o/# amo essa fic! Gaara: #¬¬# pare de avacalhar sua fics seu baka! Top: o q foi? Eles tavam jogando mermo... Gaara: e porq o ultimate hero 3 e ñ o accel 2? Top: porq o ultimate hero 3 é o melhor #XD# Gaara: #--'# Top: caham... vamos a fic...).

-_Acho que fomos pegos... _#XD# - Jiraya comentou ao ver Pein soando frio e uma têmpora pulsando na testa de Konan – _bem a festa foi muito boa... Mas agora que sei que vocês são os lideres da Akatsuki num tenho mais que preocupar... Vou indo... Ja n..._

ESTIBAM – e Jiraya caiu desacordado! (Suigetsu: CHUF (onomatopéia de cuspe) – e o ovmaltine foi todinho na cara... do Gaara lógico! #n;n# Top: #o.o# o q foi? Gaara: SEU FILHO DA P... Top: olha o palavrão! Se não daqui a pouco vão querer colocar aquele PII aqui... Gaara: É PORQUE NUM FOI VOCÊ QUE RECEBEU OVOMALTINE CUSPIDO NA CARA! #Ù.Ú# Top: lógico... eu sou o autor #\o/# Gaara: #¬¬³³³# Top: #8D# Então Suigetsu ql o motivo de vc desperdiçar um liquido tão precioso? Suigetsu: #T.T# Jirajira! Ele foi nocauteado! POR UM CHUTE! É o apocalipse! O mundo vai acabar! E eu nem tive filhos... #T.T²²# Top: #O.O# vc eh bem dramático ñ? Caham... deixa essa besteira pra lah... vamos a fic! E sem mais interrupções idiotas!).

-_Jiraya-sensei... – _Pein recuou mais assustado do que estava. Jiraya nunca havia tombado nem pela voadora de Tsunade a lengedária mulher-monstro... E agora Konan havia feito isso... E ele seria o próximo... – _K-ko-nan... E-eu..._

_-Kisama... Eu achando que estava defendendo minha honra... E você tava jogando vídeo-game com esse pever..._

_-É um PS2! _#n.n# - Pein mostrou o console preto – _num é qualquer vídeo-game... Er... Quero dizer... Sumimassen! – _Pein fez uma reverencia ao perceber que estava piorando ainda mais sua situação.

-_Você vai ver o que faço com seu PS2... – _Konan deu um chute no console preto que se espatifou na parede. (Suigetsu: #T.T# PS222222222222222! – CROCK – Top: #Y.Y# eu sei é triste! Mas sem interrupções!).

-_PS22222222! _#T.T# - Pein esticou o braço para a direção onde seu vídeo-game jazia espatifado, mas antes que engatinhasse para ele sentiu a gola do seu sobretudo ser erguida e ele ficou de cara com Konan – _amor eu..._

BAM

POW

-_KISAMA! VOCÊ ME FEZ PERDER A NOVELA! _– Konan descontrolada gritava enquanto espancava seu conjugue.

-_CARNE! PLANTA! – _Zetsu entrou no quarto gritando consigo mesmo – _cadê o rango? _#u.u# - os dois Zetsu's falaram juntos.

ESTIBAM – e o pobre Zetsu caiu desacordado com duas almas saindo pela boca.

-_Zetsu... _#T.T# _Amor me perdoe... – _Pein fez sinal de oração...

(Top: mal gente mais essa cena é violenta demais ok? Gaara passando mal ao visualizar a cena e Suigetsu traumatizado: #T.T# Top: num disse? Então vamos pular esse quadro...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Acho que a despistamos... – _um Kakashi ofegante comentou quando ele Naruto e Sakura pararam de correr e entraram numa pequena lanchonete.

-_Eu... Não... Agüento... Mais... Andar... –_ Sakura comentou caindo na cadeira – _minhas... Pernas... Estão... Totalmente moídas..._

_-Eu também... – _Naruto estava um pouco melhor que a garota – _Finalmente conseguimos despistá-la... A Anko-sensei é dez vezes pior que a Sakura-chan..._

CROCK

-_Não me compare... Com aquela Akuma! – _Sakura resmungou após dar um cascudo na cabeça do loiro – _Então Kakashi-sensei... Porque estávamos fugindo?_

_-Ah... Isso foi por causa de uma história interessante... _– Kakashi deu um grande sorriso e tirou seu novo bloquinho de desculpas esfarrapadas do bolso (Suigetsu: #\o/# YEAH! Kakashi rules! Top: #n.n# neeh? Gaara: #--'# aff³ porq ainda estou aqui? Top: esta sob contrato... hum... acho melhor voltar pra fic...). – _er... Essa não já usei na aula de agosto... Essa só serve pra noite... _– Kakashi comentava para si mesmo folheando o bloquinho e fazendo duas gotas surgirem na cabeça dos alunos dele – _Yosh! Essa é boa... Caham! Ah é que eu estava indo comprar um buquê de flores para a Anko... Para colocar junto do café da manhã que preparei para ela..._

_-MENTIRA! – _Sakura disse ao bater as duas mãos na mesa.

-_Não isso é sério... – _Naruto comentou sobriamente – _eu o vi na loja dos Yamanaka antes de me encontrar com você Sakura-chan... _(Suigetsu: #T.T# APOCALIPSEEE! – CROCK – Top: já mandei parar com essa porcaria! Suigetsu: mas... Kakashi falando a verdade... Gaara rezando: por favor alá me guie... Top: ATÈ TU? Gaara: mas é o apocalipse! Kakashi dizer a verdade... Top: #¬¬'# tem razão, mas... Aff deixa isso pra lá...).

-_Er... _#O.O#_ Gomen Kakashi-sensei... Então continue... _– Sakura se sentou novamente ao receber o sorrisinho de Kakashi coçando a cabeça.

-_Ah não foi nada... Então lá estava eu comprando as flores e quando saio da loja és que me aparece um urso polar faminto e come as flores!_

#O.O# Sakura e Naruto arregalaram os olhos.

-_Então eu fiquei observando ele ter um infarto... E o salvei com uma massagem cardíaca... Vocês sabem como ursos polares estão entrando em extinção... E aí eu ganhei o premio Nobel da..._

BAM DUPLO.

-_MENTIRA! – _Sakura e Naruto gritaram juntos. (Top: oai agora ta tudo ok? Suigetsu tomando seu ovomaltine no seu copinho: que bom copinho achei q iríamos nos separar... #n.n# Gaara: q bom amendoim achei q iríamos nos separar – abraçando o amendoim gigante q carrega nas costas e q diz ser um pote de areia... – Top: #--'#).

CROCK

-_Você num disse que ele tava falando a verdade? _#ù.ú# - Sakura reclamou com o loiro.

-_Mas eu o vi na floricultura Dattebbayo! – _Naruto retrucou com as mãos no cocuruto. – _então Kakashi-sensei qual o motivo real?_

_-Ah... – _Kakashi se sentou novamente na mesa – _eu fugi de casa... _#XD#

-_CHUF! –_ Sakura cuspiu todo o chá que tomava na cara de Naruto.

-_É fugi... Senão a Anko-chan teria me amarrado e amordaçado, o que não é ruim, mas bem eu prometi que viria com vocês... – _Kakashi coçou o queixo pensativo e fitou o céu – _ah lembrei porque ela está irritada... Prometi que nos casaríamos no dia do aniversário dela... _#u.u# _só que... Bem ainda não estou pronto para isso... – _e ele foi para o cantinho emo e ficou alisando o dedo indicador no chão enquanto uma fumaça roxa surgia em cima dele.

-_Que depressão... _#O.O# - Naruto comentou.

BAM!

-_Como você foge de casa faltando doze dias para se casar? E porque diabos estava na floricultura? – _Sakura retrucou mais irritada ainda.

-_Ah... Eu tenho que manter minha palavra... E talvez estejamos de volta antes do aniversário da Anko-chan... Bem se não voltarmos em vez de um casamento teremos um funeral... – _Kakashi falou pesaroso –_ e quanto a floricultura... Estava garantindo uma chance de não ser morto quando eu voltar... _#u.u# - ele finalizou – _agora... Nós adiantamos bastante o caminho... E acho que é melhor passarmos a noite por aqui mesmo... – _ele indicou o céu que estava escurecendo – _se continuarmos assim... Com sorte em dois dias encontraremos o Sasuke..._

#n.n# Os dois alunos sorriram e concordaram em passar a noite na estalagem.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Como eles ousaram a me deixar aqui com fome? – _Sasuke resmungava para Juugo que caminhava indiferente para a pequena pousada que havia na estradinha (Gaara: porq sempre tem uma pousada ou algo do tipo? Top: porq eh coveniente para a fic... dãã... Gaara: #--'#).

CRI CRI CRI (nova onomatopéia para silêncio... Gaara: RIDICULA! Isso é barulho de grilo! Top: eu sei... mas eh a nova onomatopéia e acabou! #ù.ú#).

-_O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – _Sasuke gritou ao ver Suigetsu e Karin jantando juntos.

-_Comendo? –_ Suigetsu arriscou.

-_Kisama... _#¬¬# _E porque me deixaram lá? – _Sasuke sentou na mesa sem se importar com a cara feia que Karin lançava para ele.

-_Porque... Er..._

_-Não queríamos sua presença! – _Karin respondeu irritada indo sentar ao lado de Suigetsu – _estávamos muito bem sem você!_

#O.O# Todos, exceto Karin, arregalaram os olhos após ela falar isso e agarrar o braço de Suigetsu.

-_Vocês o que? –_ Sasuke repetiu abobalhado.

-_Estavamos bem sem você... Acho melhor deixarmos o Sasuke e nos juntarmos ao Kimimaro... Não é melhor Sui-kun? – _Karin fez beicinho para Suigetsu que começou a suar frio.

-_Er..._

_-Eu acho excelente a idéia... – _Juugo disse quebrando o clima.

-_Não queremos que você vá e..._

_-Não podemos ir... –_ Suigetsu sussurrou após encarar Sasuke –_ preciso pegar a SameHada do Kisame-senpai... Preciso continuar com o Sasuke..._

_-Mas..._

_-Gomen Karin... – _Suigetsu disse olhando nos olhos dela fazendo a corar.

BAM

-_Não tou nem aí pra você! _#u.u# _Tou indo dormir! E não me acorde! – _disse se virando para Suigetsu.

-_Sabe as vezes acho que a dupla personalidade dela é pior que a sal Juugo... –_ Sasuke comentou comendo calmamente seu jantar.

-_Concordo –_ Suigetsu e Juugo falaram juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Moshi-moshi... – _uma voz feminina foi ouvida pelo telefone.

-_Tenten? – _Neji falou ao ouvir a voz da garota de coques.

-_Hai?_

_-É o Neji..._

_-Neji! – _o Hyuuga ouviu a garota ofegar.

-_Hum..._

_-O que foi? – _Tenten quebrou o silêncio.

-_Er... Você... Hum... Gostaria de me encontrar no cinema as duas da tarde? – _o Hyuuga finalmente falou.

-

_-Tenten?_

_-HAI! – _Tenten respondeu sentindo o rosto corar furiosamente. Ainda bem que o Neji não pode me ver... – _as duas horas... No cinema..._

_-É naquele cinema da esquina da escola..._

_-Ok..._

_-Ja nee... – _Neji despediu-se com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

-_Ja nee... Kissu – _Tenten disse a segunda palavra rapidamente e colocou o telefone no gancho ainda corada.

-_Kissu... – _Neji sussurrou, mas o telefone já fazia TU TU TU...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Então você vai mesmo ficar na minha casa? – _Shikamaru resmungou pela terceira vez no café da manhã do outro dia quando ele se deparou com Temari de camisola tomando café com sua mãe. (Gaara: COMO ASSIM DE CAMISOLA? Top: ué... de camisola... Gaara: #¬¬# Você entendeu o que eu disse! Top: não é nada hentai seu baka... ql o pijama da Temari? Gaara: er... hum... – ele tah pensando – eh uma camisa tamanho G com uma faca fincado num coração... E ela usa um short, mas não da pra vê-lo porque a camisa é muito grande... Top: então... Gaara: ah... tah... Top: #¬¬# posso continuar? Gaara: a vontade...).

-_Já respondi essa pergunta seu baka... – _Temari retrucou sem olhar para o garoto. Ela tinha um sorriso mínimo nos lábios desde que Shikamaru adentrara o recinto e ficara cinco minutos a observando com a boca escancarada até que a mãe dele jogou um prato na cabeça dele.

-_Hunf... – _Shikamaru voltou ao seu prato de comida. – _o que vai fazer hoje?_

_-Vou visitar o Gaara após terminar o expediente... – _Temari comentou indiferente. – _por quê?_

_-Por nada... – _o Nara respondeu desanimado – _sim kaa-san... É hoje que o cara que te falei vai começar a trabalhar colhendo as ervas..._

_-Já sei disso! – _a mãe de Shikamaru respondeu irritada (Suigetsu: impressão minha ou ela ta sempre irritada? Top: deve ser impressão... Ela deve ser amável as vezes... Gaara: duvido... Top: ...). – _você vai trabalhar hoje também?_

_-Não posso... O torneio nacional de Xadrez ocidental é próxima semana... Temos reunião do clube hoje... E como o Asuma-sensei ainda está impossibilitado sou forçado a ir... – _Shikamaru suspirou –_ era só o que me faltava passar o sábado com a louca..._

_-Você vai ficar a sós com ela? – _Temari perguntou com o tom de voz um pouco alterado.

-_Vou... – _Shikamaru respondeu assustado e depois um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios – _ciúmes?_

BAM

-_Baka... –_ Temari resmungou depois de ver o Nara cair desacordado ao seu lado.

-_Isso aí nora! Tem que ter pulso forte! – _Yoshino disse com um sorriso gentil fazendo a Sabaku corar. – _espero que você dê seu máximo!_

_-H-hai! – _Temari fez um reverencia para sua futura sogra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Aonde vai Tayuya? – _Sakon resmungou ao ver a garota sair do seu quarto toda arrumada.

-_Tenho uma reunião do clube... –_ Tayuya comentou indiferente.

-_Vai ficar a sós com aquele nojentinho de novo? – _Sakon resmungou irritado.

-_Claro... Ele é meu senpai e não há mais nenhum membro no clube... – _a garota de cabelos róseos disse sem irar o foco de Kimimaro. O garoto de olhos azuis ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-_Não gosto daquele nojentinho perto de você... – _Sakon disse fazendo com que os olhos de Tayuya e Kimimaro se desencontrassem.

-_Você não tem do que gostar... _– Kimimaro respondeu antes que Tayuya retrucasse algo – _De que horas acaba essa reunião?_

_-Acho que lá pra uma da tarde... – _Tayuya respondeu meio corada ao ver Kimimaro manifestar ciúmes, afinal ele nunca fazia isso. – _por quê?_

_-Nada... É melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar – _ele falou ao ver que ela já acabara o desjejum.

-_Hai... – _ela se levantou desanimada. – _estou indo então..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Eu mato! MATO! MATO! – _Anko dizia para si mesma sentada na sala de estar de Kurenai e levando um copo de chá a boca –_ ah eu mato o Kakashi!_

_-Anko... Você não pode querer matar seu futuro marido todo dia... Você vai ficar viúva muito rápido... – _Kurenai comentou calmamente – _então o que houve afinal?_

_-Ele fugiu! –_ Anko apertou o copo tão forte que ele se quebrou na sua mão – _gomen..._

_-Não foi nada... Toma... – _Kurenai entregou uma toalhinha para a amiga – _então ele simplesmente fugiu?_

_-Não... Ele me deu um beijo de bom dia... E disse vou pegar o leite... – _Anko disse relembrando do que ocorrera no dia anterior. – _e quando eu me levantei ainda sonolenta encontrei o café da manhã pronto na mesa como sempre..._

_-Que kawaii... – _Kurenai suspirou – _o Asuma só faz isso aos domingos... E ele nunca prepara a mesa toda, só leva o café da manhã na cama _#¬¬# (Suigetsu: reclamando de barriga cheia... Top: mulheres são invejosas #u.u#). – e ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para o quarto onde o noivo estava.

-_Ah... – _Anko coçou a bochecha com o indicador.

-_Sim, mas você ainda não me disse como ele fugiu..._

_-Ele me deu um beijo e disse "estou indo com Naruto e Sakura atrás do Sasuke... Volto em uma semana acho..." e saiu de casa correndo... _#ù.ú# (Gaara: #O.O'# soh podia ser o Kakashi mesmo! Top: neeh...) – Anko deu um murro no sofá – _eu mato ele com certeza!_

_-Ah... – _foi a vez de Kurenai coçar a bochecha com o indicador – _então... Ele deve chegar a tempo da cerimônia... Dia 24 não?_

_-Se ele não chegar... Eu vou... – _Anko tinha pensamentos cruéis que é melhor não descrevermos aqui para não incentivar leitoras sádicas a fazerem isso com seus companheiros... #u.u#

-_Ele me paga... _– Asuma comentou atrás da porta – _toda vez eu fico em maus lençóis por causa daquele maldito! _#ù.ú#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_ATCHIM! – _Kakashi deu um espirro grande – _tenho certeza que alguém quer me matar... – _ele comentou com os dois garotos que estavam sentados ao seu lado num metrô. (Suigetsu: porque EU tive de ir correndo e eles tão indo de metrô? Top: porq o Sasuke é pirangueiro e num qria pagar passagem para vocês... Suigetsu: é por isso q odeio emos! Top: #--'# isso ñ é motivo... Gaara: e porq vc odeia emos? Top: ora porq emos são emos! #XD# Gaara: #¬¬'# continua com a fic q eh melhor...).

-_Não é surpresa é? – _Sakura comentou olhando a paisagem.

-_Claro que não..._

_-Então porque faz cara de triste?_

_-Porque isso não é algo feliz para se comemorar é? Naruto pare de comer ou vai nos atrasar! – _Kakashi desviou sua atenção de Sakura para o loiro que comia o terceiro pote de ramen.

-_Mas estou com espaço no estômago Dattebbayo! – _o loiro terminou o terceiro pote. – _ah... Isso é delicioso..._

_-Não reclame de estar cansado depois... – _Kakashi resmungou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Não vou Dattebbayo! Mas afinal pra onde estamos indo?_

_-Oeste... E de lá seguimos para o norte... – _Kakashi falou sorrindo – _simples não? E tenho um palpite de pra onde o Sasuke está indo..._

_-Como assim?_

_-Ah é que eu conheço um esconderijo Uchiha por lá... – _Kakashi olhou para o céu – _isso vai ser ao menos nostálgico..._

_-?_

_-Nada... – _Kakashi respondeu tirando a interrogação dos outros dois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Acabei Orochimaru-sama! – _Kabuto falou entrando no fundo do ônibus todo sujo de graxa.

-_Eca vocêestá podre! – _Orochimaru recuou – _fique longe dos pôsteres do Sasuke-kun! _#ù.ú#

-_Hai... Então eu vou tomar banho se me der licença..._

_-À vontade... A propósito estamos de partida... – _Orochimaru comentou quando Kabuto entrou no banheiro do ônibus.

-_Pra onde estamos indo?_

_-Para noroeste... Vamos atrás do Sasuke-kun!_

_-Pra que vamos apanhar novamente! – _Kabuto gritou do banheiro.

-_E daí eu quero ver o Sasuke-kun! _#ù.ú# - Orochimaru resmungou sentando na cadeira de motorista – _SASUKE-KUN ESTOU INDO! _#\o/# (Gaara: ainda bem q tou em coma... e num tem como chegar perto dessa coisa aih... Suigetsu: #T.T# porq eu sou nakama do Sasuke? Top: pergunte ao kishimoto...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Gaara! Já está na hora de você sair dessa cama! – _Ino resmungou dando um murro no peito de Gaara. E ele milagrosamente abriu os olhos ofegante.

-_AHH! SOCORRO! VOU MORRER! – _ele gritou assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os orbes azuis celeste de Ino.

BAM

-_Quito! – _Ino retrucou após dar um murro na cara dele – _Gomen... Não queria ter te batido tanto... Mas você não precisava ter dito que minha comida estava tão ruim..._

_-Mas ela estava... – _Gaara quase sussurrou essas palavras, mas ao ver o olhar assassino da loira complementou – _num nível ótimo... É que sou Kazekage... Estou acostumado com comida refinada..._

_-E porque você não reclamava dos jantares que a mãe da Sakura fazia para nós todas as noites? – _Ino estava feliz por ouvir que sua comida não era tão ruim, mas ainda desconfiada.

-_Ah porque seria falta de educação... – _Gaara desviou o olhar esperando que a mentira deslavada funcionasse. E então sentiu braços o laçarem em um abraço e corou ligeiramente – _o que está fazendo mulher... Digo Ino-chan... – _complementou nevoso.

-_Sumimassen... Eu te mandei para a UTI por besteira... Prometo melhorar meus dotes culinários... – _a Yamanaka sorriu.

-_Não precisa podemos pedir comida todo dia... _#XD# - Gaara realmente não queria ter que tomar sal de frutas toda noite após o jantar.

-_Claro que não! Vai ser muito caro pra você! E uma esposa tem que preparar o jantar para seu marido... – _então ela corou furiosamente – _gomen..._

_-?_

_-Eu não quis dizer esposa e marido... Eu... –_ Ino desviou o olhar daqueles orbes verde-claros tão atraentes que a olhavam confusos e curiosos.

-_Por quê?_

_-Er... Você sabe... Não quero... Forçar nada... – _Ino sentia cada milímetro do seu rosto pegando fogo.

-_Não vai forçar nada... Já me comprometi com seu pai... Vamos nos casar... – _Gaara complementou indiferente.

-_SÉRIO? – _Ino pulou em cima de Gaara e o abraçou muito forte – _Ai shiteru guaxinim!_

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-_Guaxinim? _#O.O# _– _Ino arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a maquina que marcava os batimentos cardíacos do ruivo parar. Então viu Gaara sorrindo pra ela segurando o fio que devia estar colado ao seu peito.

-_Assustada? – _ele sussurrou se aproximando de Ino com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

KISSU – e o ruivo tomou os lábios de Ino apaixonadamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Tobi is a good boy... __Tobi is a good boy... –_ um Tobi totalmente cansado sussurrava na frente de uma pousada.

-_Isso mesmo Tobi is a good boy... –_ Deidara sorriu olhando para a pousada –_ finalmente... Aqueles olhos! Vão ser meus! _#n.n#

**N/A: YOOO MINNA! CAP NO MEIO DA SEMANA! #8D# ISSO EH FELIZ... Acho q proximo cap domingo espero...**

**Gaara: naum acreditem nele... ele eh mentiroso... #u.u#**

**Top: #¬¬# porq vc soh faz colocar pra fud#r em min?  
Gaara: porq vc soh faz com q eu me fod# nas suas fics...**

**Suigetsu: eh verdade... na outra fic ele apanha o tempo todo...**

**Top: #n.n# isso eh legal...**

**Gaara: #¬¬# te odeio!**

**Top: tbm... isso eh legal... então minna ateh domingo, espero... MANDEM REVIEW PLIZ, preciso de reviews... tou carente de reviews.. #T.T# por favor mandem reviews ok?**


	28. O Conselho de Hiashi

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Uchiha-Ron: nháá... SASUKE SENDO IGNORADO RULES #\o\# Suigetsu: #\o/# Gaara: #/o/# Suigetsu e Top: #O.O# Top: vc fez a dancinha? Gaara: gosto de ver o Sasuke sendo ignorado... Top: ah ok... er... neeh... jah joguei o accel, mas o uh3 eh o melhor com certeza... ah eh konan bem mah... kakashi sempre ruleando! o/**

**Prisma159: logo vi... fiquei meio decepcionado por ñ ter recebido review, mas num pudia cobrar neah... espero q vc ao menos possa continuar a ler a fic #;D# mas eu entendo como eh... estou num asituação pior q a sua acho... mas como escrever eh bom pra redação (meu professor me incentivou a continuar) tou escrevendo com uma boa freqncia (Y) Gaara: #¬¬# como assim e o Gaara? Suigetsu: ela qr te bater lógico.. Gaara: #¬¬²# tudo sobra pra min.. Top: caham então... ateh o seu próximo review!**

**Danipj: ah... eh q num sei se vc lembra... O deidara odeia os olhos e qr explodi-los e tranformá-los em arte... er... acho q eh isso... por isso coloquei ele caçando os olhos do sasuke! #8D# aah e aih o q acha q vai ser esse novo jutsu do sasuke no manga? Ateh a próxima... #8D#**

**s2Aninhocas2: hsuihsuihsuihus... neh? Vai ser ótimo isso... o hidan ainda vai ter pelo menos uma boa cena com o shika e a tema! #n.n# ah poq o kimi num tah acostumado com isso.. e ah acho q soh próximo cap... #O.O# vc ama o deidara? #O.OO# er... acho q sim... ele vai chutar o balde...**

**Loli.Potter: eh eu sei q SuiKa ruleia... Gaara: vc jah disse isso vaias vezes! #¬¬# Top: tah vendo... vc pede pra apanhar... Suigetsu: deixe de implicar so porq ela me acha mais bonito q vc... #n.n# Gaara: fica achando isso #u.u# Top: caham... #--'# er jah disse o negocio do psiquiatra e volto a repetir... Gaara: num seria psicólogo? Top: ñ isso eh pra pessoas normais... psiquiatra eh pra doidos... #xD# brincando então... deidara vai rulear nesse cap acho q vc gosta...**

**TaMiReS ScAbIaN LeE: #\o/# trÊs reviews!!! ****#\o\o/o/# Gaara: se empolgou... #--'# Top: me deixa ser feliz... então caham... eh vai ter sasusaku próximo cap... hsuihsuihs... isso eh feliz... escrever enqnto lê! Tobi eh craque in english! Gaara: mas ele tem problemas psicológicos... Top: #¬¬# tuh vai ver... vou te fazer parecer ridículo #u.u# Gaara: tem gente q usa pra tipo... er... Top: se deu mal! #\o/# foi falar besteira e dar uma de intelectual! Er... hsuihsuihus... narutoultimatehero3 rules #o/# pobre ps2, mas a konan num leva desaforo pra casa neah? E a mae do shika very rules! #n.n# q idéia boa, tinha esqcido isso... q o kakashi e o itachi foram companheiros na anbu... er vlw por lembrar, issso ajudou bastante! Suigetsu: vc mudou a idéia da fic neh? Top: er... – assobiando – Suigetsu: baka... Top: caham... foi legal mesmo a cena gaaino... er então... acho q naum... alguns ainda freqntam, mas essa escola eh q nem mar... os alunos boaindo, professores navegando, as notas afundando e o resto tirando onda... #XD# Suigetsu: roubou a frase pronta do orkut digo logo! Top: caham... ah er... isso eh passado... jah superei... Suigetsu: o q faço com a conta do hospital q vc ia mandar pra ela? Top: BAKA! ME DAH ISSO AQUI! – e esconde a conta – então... er... eu sei... próximo cap vai ter um pouco de sasusaku, mas acho q eh no 29 q vai ter mesmo! Pode add sim... hum o q seria um ukezinho? Suigetsu: UKEZINHOOOOOOO! Top: se me chamar disso eu faço o Juugo te beijar... E faço o Lee se casar ctg – apontando para o Gaara – GaarA: mas eu num fiz nada! E vc nem sabe se isso eh bom... Top: melhor prevenir...**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: na historia original sim... E nas fanfics totalmente fieis a obra tbm, mas em fics de comedia prefiro gaaino... então... ah jah q vc pediu eu coloquei a hina-chan nesse cap... vc vai gostar! Ah soh vai ter lahhhhhhhhh no final... #;S# jah nee**

**JCesar: entendo entendo... o orojackson mostra qm manda... er... ou naum... bem vc entendeu... yeah! INSANIDADE #\o/#**

**SabakuJé: então... GaaIno tah bem legalzinho... Gaara: eu q tou ruleando.. #\o/# Suigetsu: e depois diz q num tah com inveja... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: er... continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**Jaque Weasley: eu tbm percebi isso... QUEM EH VC E O Q FEZ COM SUIGETSU? – barulho de algm amarrado na dispensa – Top: #O.O# Suigetsu! – e encontra Suigetsu amarrado e o tira de lá – Suigetsu: KISAMA! Suigetsu falso: q nada... eh legal tripudiar dos outros... – e ele se transforma no Envy de FMA – Top: ENVY #O.O# Envy: agora num tem mais graça... vou infernizar a vida do chibi-fma... ****Top: #O.O# Suigetsu: kisama ele cuspiu ovomaltine... ****#T.T# Top: #õ.o# vc tah chateado com isso? Suigetsu: claro... foi legal ficar na dispensa comi bastante salgadinhos... #XD# Top: #¬¬# Gaara: ñ chegue perto do mendo-chan! Suigetsu: mendo-chan? Gaara: eh o nome dele! #ù.ú# Top tendo crises de risos: hushsui.. ate... hsuishi... prox... shushis... cap...**

**Miiih-chan: nossa pior q deve ser verdade, sabe eu tava re-lendo os caps iniciais de anruto e percebi q a capa de um dos primeiros caps eh o sasuke em cima de uma cobra gigante, o naruto em cima de um sapo gigante e sakura de uma lesma gigante, ou seja eh mesma historia dos sanins, ah eu qria q o kakashi morresse, ia ficar mais impactante... e mais surpreendente tbm, acho q ele soh num mata, porq tem medo q as pessoas o matem por isso, tem muitos fans do kakashi q são loucos... #u.u# eh verdade, agora lembro dos comentários iniciais dele sobre os person, ele eh mto louco, acho q por isso q investe em relações amorossas com drama (percebeu q todos os casais terminaram em drama? Menos shikatema?) então acho q o kishimoto eh meio traumatizado e q a mulher dele eh tipo a temari... #u.u# mas bem deve ter uma insinuação de casal, acho q vai terminar com o filho de naruto, se o naruto sobreviver eh claro... eh um fim clichê, mas q sempre dah certo! #n.n# eh sim... nossa vc lembra disso? Eu tinha esqcido... ah eh SameHada, eh a junção de dois nomes em um soh se num me engano por isso o H eh maiúsculo... o suigetsu eh meu personagem favorito do shipuden, de naruto em geral eh o Gaara, mas como ele foi ignorado então passou a ser o suigetsu e conseguentemente gosto da karin porq eh um casal feliz... caraça vc falou tudo... eu comparei com a Ino, mas ela eh igual a sakura! Tem dupla personalidade e eh violenta a diferença eh q ela tem um suigetsu e a sakura... bem ela e o naruto num combinam 100, mas combinam de um certo modo... mas acho q vai ficar forçado se for narusaku no final, porq perceba q nenhum casal envolvendo o baka do time e a garota do time existiu (óbito morreu e rin ainda continuou a gostar de kakashi, tsunade soh veio ter algum sentimento pelo jiraya depois de cinqüenta anos... e assim por diante...). se ele num fizer a karin se sacrificar pelo sasuke feito o haku, acho q ela vai desaparecer simplesmente... ah soh achei q ia ser shikaino ateh a tema aparecer, dali em diante fio shikatema na cabeça! nossa exagerei na resposta do review... adoro responder reviews grandes! Jah nee**

**Phblood: ehhh... jiraya-sama... #T.T# coirado dele! Fiquei arrasado, mas a konan ruleia então... Gaara: tou nem aih o menda-chan eh sou meu! #u.u# Top: eh faz a tayu-chan aparecer aqui! #n.n# Gaara: #¬¬#**

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: YOOOOOOOO! Q bom q minha propaganda surgiu efeito! #n.n# Gaara: hum... finalmente neh? Top: #¬¬# hhsuishui... são mesmo... Suigetsu: OVOMALTINEEEEE #/o/# Gaara: ótimo ele pirou...**

**Uchiha Óbito-sama: hsuihsuihusi... minininho... #o.o# shuishuishuis... ok cara vlw... continue acompanhando e mandando reviews...**

**s2 Thali: ah eh... vai ser no 28 mesmo? Er... bem jah tinha esqcido disso... Gaara: cuidado pra num apanhar.. Top: ñ se preocupe vou cumprir a promessa... Gaara: Q NEGOÇO DE GATO DO CORAÇÃO EH ESSE? Top: er... #--# - e começa a assobiar... – Gaara: vc esta flertando com a leitora? #ù.ú# Top: naum! Jaah disse! Então... vamos responder o review q eh melhor... Top: num se preocupe vou fazer ele passar por ridiculo! Gaara: #o.o# Top: qm mandou implicar com a kawaii-chan! Trio big bobs! #\o\# Suigetsu: EH MEUUUU – e rouba e se tranca na dispensa! – Top: #T.T# faz mal naum toubo seu ovomaltine e seu doblechesse... Gaara: sarutobi ainda vai... mas tsunade de respeito? Top: er... ñ discordce da kawaii-chan... ah o sasuke eh emo sim... naum tem nem o q discutir... ah foi... suika eh bem legal! O shika eh um pobre coitado... Gaara: eu sei q num devia mas comentar, mas... como assim SEU tio? Top: deixa a kawaii-chan! #ù.ú# beijokas! #n.n# ovomaltine! #n.n²²²# Suigetsu: EU QUERO! Top: compra! Xauxin kawaii-chan do meu (L) Gaara: #o.o'# acabou o respeito...**

**BUNITAUM: ok cara... sei q vai demorar pra vc ler isso, mas q bom q vc tah lendo... vlw pelo review... #8D#**

**Então pessoal aih o cap, terminei antes do previsto... próximo cap soh próxima semana... Boa Leitura, e não esqçam... MANDEM REVIEW ONEGAI!**

**Capitulo 27 – O Conselho de Hiashi**

**-**_Tsunade-sama até quando vai ficar bebendo e olhando para o céu... Precisa trabalhar sabe... Você é a diretora... _#u.u# - Shizune comentou colocando mais uma pilha de papéis numa mesa já lotada de papéis – _ainda tem papéis aqui do dia em que o Jiraya-sama foi embora..._

_-E o que eu tenho haver com isso? – _Tsunade deu de ombros em meio a um soluço (Gaara: que folgada... Top: deixa ela ser feliz... Suigetsu: ela ainda morre de cirrose... Top: e vc sabe o q diabos eh cirrose? Suigetsu: ñ, mas tem um panfleto aqui q diz q se vc num controlar a bebida vai morrer de cirrose... #n.n# Top: #--'# então... er... vamos a fic...).

-_VOCÊ É A DIRETORA DESSA ESCOLA! _#ù.ú# - Shizune disse descontroladamente.

-_Yare yare... – _Tsunade abanou a mão no ar como se quisesse afastar aquela afirmativa – _onde aquele ero está?_

_-Ele não foi atrás da Akatsuki?_

_-Sim, mas ele está demorando muito... Deve estar espiando algumas garotas e bebendo por aí... _#ù.ú# - a diretora retrucou para si mesma – _como ele ousa beber..._

_-Você está bebendo no horário de trabalho! _– Shizune apontou discaradamente para a loira – _como ousa a repreender alguém por beber..._

_-Sem min... – _Tsunade completou ignorando o que Shizune havia falado. – _quando você vai preencher essas papeladas? Elas estão me impedindo de usar a mesa para algo útil..._

_-Quando eu o que? – _a morena repetiu incrédula

-_Vai preencher esses papéis... Tou tendo que colocar minhas garrafas de sakê no chão, e tou ficando sem espaço para fazer minhas palavras cruzadas... _#n.n# - Tsunade falou apontando para as garrafas de sakê encostadas ao lado da mesa. – _faça isso o quanto antes sim?_

_-Eu... CHEGA! _#Ù.Ú# _TOU SAINDO FORA! – _Shizune jogou outra pilha de papéis que estava organizando com tanta força que mesa se partiu no meio.

-_Você não pode se demitir! _#o.o# - Tsunade falou tentando se manter calma.

-_Realmente não posso... Mas poso sair de férias..._

_-Você..._

_-Tou saindo de férias! – _Shizune interrompeu a mestra antes que fosse interrompida.

_-O QUÊ? – _Tsunade falou assustada quase caindo do parapeito da janela – _você não pode tirar férias!_

_-Posso sim... Na verdade vou tirar férias de quatro meses! _– Shizune entregou um pergaminho enrolado para ela – _Faz quatro anos que não tiro férias! Isso me rende quatro meses! – _ela viu que Tsunade ia apresentar um contra-argumento – _o conselho estudantil e o conselho dos pais já aprovaram... – _Shizune mostrou a assinatura dos dois grupos – _estou saindo de férias hoje... Segunda a senhora vai precisar de uma nova secretária e enfermeira..._

_-MAS QUEM VAI FAZER MEU TRABALHO? _#O.O# - Tsunade retirou os olhos incrédulos do papel com as assinaturas.

-_Que tal você? _#ù.ú# - Shizune foi até a porta – _ah e sim, o Iruka-kun também esta saindo de férias..._

_-COMO?!?_

_-Ele não tira férias desde que a turma do Naruto-kun passou para o colegial então... Também vai precisar de um professor de ciências... – _Shizune deu um sorriso para a mestra – _boa sorte Tsunade-sama, e mande um abraço para o Jiraya-sama..._

_-E-eu... _#O.O# - Tsunade viu a porta ser batida – _SHIZUNE!!!!!!!!! _#ù.ú#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Itachi-san... Não acha que deveríamos voltar para a base? – _Kisame resmungou pela quinta vez no dia.

-_Se falar mais uma vez eu te mato! – _Itachi tirou os olhos da tela da tv – _estou vendo minha novela! _#ù.ú#

-_Mas está nos comerciais..._

_-Gosto de comerciais! – _Itachi deu um olhar de desprezo para o nakama.

-_Ok... Mas então o que faço com essa caixinha com um pingente de prata? – _Kisame balançou o pingente na frente dos olhos – _tem até um rubi incrustado nele..._

ESTIBAM

-_Kisama!_

_-É Kisame! _(Gaara: #¬¬# Suigetsu: nossa essa foi forçada hein? Top: num resisti... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: vai ficar sem falar de novo? Gaara: ñ qro comentar esses trocadilhos ridículos... Top: emo...). – o homem azul retrucou no chão.

-_Eu sei... _#ù.ú#_ por quê não me avisou logo? – _Itachi tomou o pingente e ao vislumbrar o rubi arregalou os olhos – _o que veio com isso?_

_-Esse bilhete dizendo "Espero e Acredito"_ – Kisame recitou o bilhete que Itachi furtou da mão dele – _o que quer dizer?_

**Flashback**

_-Hana... – _a voz de Itachi ecoou por toda a praça – _você... Você vai pegar um resfriado... –_ ele falou por fim ainda vislumbrando a garota enxarcada pela chuva.

-_Eu... Otou-san... – _Hana olhou nos olhos de Itachi que a encarou – _nande?_

_-A vida... É... É complicada... – _Itachi avançou para perto dela erguendo o guarda-chuva em cima da cabeça dela. – _venha, precisa ir para casa..._

_-Você... Não vem comigo? – _Hana falou soluçando.

-_Não posso... – _Itachi olhou para o lado desviando daqueles olhos castanhos hipnotizantes – _não tenho o direito a continuar... – _ele retirou o pingente que usava desde seu aniversario no pescoço e o soltou vagarosamente na palma da mão da garota.

-_Você..._

_-Não mereço isso... – _Itachi segurou o queixo dela e trouxe o rosto dela pra mais perto do dele.

KISSU – ele a beijou carinhosamente. Hana ficou paralisada pelo gesto do Uchiha, mas correspondeu ao beijo serenamente.

-_Você não precisa agüentar tudo sozinha... Você tem uma família..._

_-Eu... Tenho você?_

_-Sempre... _– Itachi deu um sorriso para ela. – _você acredita nisso?_

_-Acredito... – _Hana correspondeu ao pequeno sorriso.

-_O que houve? – _Itachi pronunciou quando ela voltou a soluçar. Ele viu os olhos dela se enxerem de lágrimas e sentiu ela se agarrar ao seu peito fazendo com que ele largasse o guarda-chuva no chão surpreso. Ela ficou soluçando em seu peito e ele começou a passar a mão nos cabelos encharcados da Inuzuka.

**Fim do Flashback**

**-**_Então Itachi-san... De quem é o bilhete? Outra admiradora? – _Kisame falou libertando o moreno dos seus devaneios. Este apertou o pingente na mão e abanou a mão no ar.

_-Deve ser mais um louco querendo vingança... – _Itachi se virou para a janela e fitou o céu azulado – _isso torna as coisas mais complicadas – _então ele vislumbrou uma nuvem acinzentada. – _parece que está na hora das peças se juntarem e... – _ele falou de uma forma profética.

_-Voltamos a apresentar..._

_-NOVELA! _#\o/# - Itachi parou de fazer o que fazia e pegou o controle remoto e colocou no volume máximo.

-_Itachi-san é um noveleiro de plantão... _#--'# - Kisame comentou para si mesmo mastigando um bolinho de polvo –_ algumas coisas nunca um..._

POFT – um sapato acertou a cara de Kisame.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Deidara-senpai não se empolgue muito ou..._

BOOM (onomatopéia clichê para barulho de explosão).

-_ART IS A BANG! _#n.\n# – Deidara comemorou ao ver o lado ocidental da pousada destruído.

-_Deidara-senpai not is a good boy... __Tobi vai ficar mal se continuar andando com Deidara-senpai... – _Tobi comentou ao ver o estrago que o louro causara.

-_Que barulheira de manhã cedo... Aposto que é culpa sua... _– uma voz feminina falou da entrada da pousada observando a fumaça.

-_Claro que a culpa não é minha você tem me viajado a doze horas seguidas e eu dormi amarrado! _#ù.ú# - um garoto de cabelos alvos retrucou irritado.

CROCK

-_Não me contradiga! _– Karin falou após dar um cascudo em Suigetsu.

-_Aquela garota também não é uma good person! _– Tobi sentenciou – _ela deve se dar bem com Deidara-senpai..._

CROCK

-_Tobi não disse? __Deidara-senpai parece com garota violenta! – _o cara de pirulito choramingou com as mãos na cabeça.

ESTIBAM

-_UHU! _#\o/# – Suigetsu comemorou.

-_Porque está comemorando? _#ù.ú# – Karin retrucou saindo de cima de Tobi. Deidara observava a cena entediado.

-_Eu não apanhei! _– Suigetsu disse feliz – _esse dia promete ser bom... _

#--'# Karin e Deidara observavam o garoto de cabelos alvos comemorar feliz.

-_Tobi is a good boy, Tobi não merecer apanhar... – _o Uchiha choramingou triste.

-_Já sei disso... Agora cale-se antes que eu resolva dar outro cascudo em você... – _Deidara interrompeu os lamentos do nakama.

-_Eu entendo sua dor friend... – _Suigetsu dava tapinhas de encorajamento nas costas de Tobi. (Gaara: vc faz amigos fáceis hein? Suigetsu: ele é um coitado pior do que eu... Gaara? Suigetsu: ele apanha de um homem... #--# Gaara: #o.o'# eh verdade... Top: essa conversam vai levar a nada... Eu vou continuar com a fic...).

-_Finalmente alguém entender Tobi! Kisame-touto-chan is a good boy! – _Tobi falou sorrindo.

-_KISAME? – _Karin, Deidara e Suigetsu disseram juntos.

-_Você é otouto do Kisame? – _Tobi repetiu confuso – _os dentes são iguaizinhos... E a espada é parecida com a SameHada..._

_-Não confunda a Zanbatou com a SameHada! _#ù.ú# - Suigetsu retrucou acariciando a sua katana – _a Zanbatou tem um corte mais artístico, ela fatia tudo milimetricamente... A SameHada destrói tudo... São totalmente diferentes... Hum... Você conheci o Kisame-senpai? _#n.n#

-_Sim he is folgado... –_ Tobi balançou a cabeça afirmativamente sentado no chão e com os braços cruzados enquanto Suigetsu colocava limonada num copo pra Tobi e para si – _arigatou... – _Karin e Deidara acompanhavam a conversa estáticos e boquiabertos.

_-Não foi nada... _#u.u# _Então como é seu nome? _– Suigetsu deu um sorriso encorajador para Tobi.

-_Tobi is Tobi... And... You ser?_

_-Hozuki Suigetsu... – _Suigetsu disse feliz. – _então você conhece Kisame de onde? Dango?_

_-Hai... Ah isso é uma boa história..._

ESTIBAM DUPLO! – Karin e Deidara pisoteavam os dois que estavam a pouco tomando limonada com dango calmamente. (Gaara: ah certo... Top? Gaara: eu jah tava assustado pensando q o Suigetsu num ia apanhar... Suigetsu: #T.T# e vc fica conformado com isso? Gaara indo dar tapinhas nas costas de Suigetsu: claro... eh a ordem natural das coisas... vc faz algo ridiculo e apanha... eh normal... Suigetsu virando o rosto: #¬¬# ñ gosto da sua compaixão... Gaara: mas achei q vc gostasse de semelhantes... Suigetsu: ñ gosto de emos... #u.u# Gaara: COMO É SEU FILHO DA... Top: #n.n'# essa foi boa... Gaara: VOCÊ TAMBEM? Top: caham... melhor voltar a fic...).

-_NÃO SE ALIE AO INIMIGO! _#ù.ú# - Karin gritou.

-_Não dê informações seu baka! – _Deidara reclamou – _essa é realmente a Zanbatou? A Zanbatou de Zabuza?_

_-Não, essa é a Zanbatou de Suigetsu... – _Karin retrucou segurando Suigetsu pela gola da camisa – _essa roupa! Akatsuki!_

_-Hai... – _Tobi confirmou feliz.

-_Pelo menos eles num derrubaram o balde-kun... – _Suigetsu murmurrou feliz para Tobi. – _é lá que o Golden-kun está..._

_-Que balde idiota é esse? _– Deidara disse olhando o balde perto do seu pé.

ESTIBAM – foi tipo uma voadora no balde.

-_GOLDEN-KUN! _– Suigetsu gritou exagerado.

-_Deidara-senpai is bad!_

_-Ele chutou o balde! _#o.o# (créditos a s2Aninhos2). – Karin escancarou a boca – _ele é emo feito o Sasuke..._

_-Sasuke? – _Deidara repetiu.

-_GOLDEEEN-KUN! _#T.T# - Suigetsu ainda chorava.

-_QUIETO AÍ! _– Karin o ameaçou com o punho (Gaara: pau mandado... Suigetsu: desobedece ela então... Top: #n.n# iguais se entendem!). – _por quê? Você o conhece?_

_-Então são vocês mesmo! _#n.\n# – Deidara estralou os dedos alegre e excitado. – _Onde está o Uchiha?_

_-Eu? – _Tobi e uma voz falaram ao mesmo tempo.

#O.O# Todos arregalaram os olhos para Tobi. Que coçou a cabeça sem jeito.

POFT – a sandália de Deidara bateu na cara de Tobi.

-_Você não é UCHIHA! _#ù.ú# - Deidara falou apontando irritado para o nakama. –_ você é o otouto-chan do Itachi-san? – _o louro falou calmamente fitando os olhos negros de Sasuke.

-_Infelizmente sim... _– Sasuke ficou de frente para o louro – _então você é um dos nakama dele?_

_-Idem... – _Deidara abriu um largo sorriso – _você... Você... – _o Akatsuki tremeu de excitação.

-_Você o que? – _Sasuke falou indiferente.

-_Tem aqueles olhos? – _Deidara tinha as mãos juntas com cara cachorro pidão.

-_Antes disso, preciso saber se você sabe onde meu nii-san está... _– Sasuke falou friamente.

-_Hum... Ele deveria estar com o líder... Mas do jeito que ele é folgado... Deve estar na sua base..._

_-Que fica?_

_-Olhos... _– Deidara falou com um sorriso maligno nos lábios. Sasuke fechou os olhos irritado e quando os abriu Deidara vislumbrou aqueles olhos rubros quer o faziam ficar tão excitado.

-_Então onde fica a..._

BOOM

-_ART IS A BANG! _#n./n# - Deidara interrompeu o Uchiha jogando uma dinamite no lado em que Suigetsu e Karin estavam. – _e esses olhos vão ser meus! _#\o/#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Finalmente... _– Tayuya suspirou ao ouvir o barulho do marcador.

-_Porque você está suspirando? Quem sofreu aqui fui eu! _#ù.ú# - Shikamaru resmungou com a mão num galo triplo em sua cabeça, criado graças aos muitos cascudos que levou.

-_Falou algo? _– Tayuya virou ameaçadoramente para ele com o punho erguido.

-_Nada..._ #u.u# _Tenho que virar logo jounin... Assim não preciso mais vir para aula... _#u.u# - Shikamaru comentou para si depois de trancar a porta da sala do clube.

-_Está falando sozinho seu bostinha?_

_-Yare yare... – _ele concordou com a garota de cabelos róseos, para não começar uma discussão. – _pra onde vai agora?_

_-Pra casa... Espero que aquele gordo tenha deixado almoço pra min... _– Tayuya resmungou colocando a mão na cabeça enquanto os dois cruzavam o portão da escola.

-_Se você quiser ir almoçar no Ichiraku..._

ESTIBAM

-_PORQUE ESTÁ CONVIDANDO ELA PRA ALMOÇAR? _#ù.ú# - Temari perguntou pisoteando as costas de Shikamaru.

-_Então vou indo... _#n.n'# - Tayuya deu um sorriso vendo o senpai apanhar e com um aceno de cabeça para Temari se virou.

-_É que ela não vai poder almoçar... _– Shikamaru tentava desfazer o mal entendido. Então ele reparou num pacote nas mãos da loira – _isso seria um bentou? – _um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios dele (Suigetsu: é por isso q ele apanha... #u.u# Gaara? Suigetsu: fica provocando... Gaara: olha qm fala... Eh o q mais provoca a Karin e pergunta porq apanha... Top: hipocrisia ñ eh crime...). – _você fez um bentou pra min?_

BAM

­-_Não pense asneiras! _#ù.ú# - uma Temari corada respondeu. – _sua mãe que mandou... Então você não vem conosco?_

_-Eu? – _Tayuya que voltara a assistir a cena se surpreendeu com a atitude da garota que já arrastava o Nara pela rua. (Gaara: uma pergunta... Top: qual? Gaara: como eh q o cunhadinho eh arrastado pelo chão o tempo todo e num aparece todo machucado? Top: as ruas do Japão são limpas e lisas acho... Gaara: #¬¬# mentiroso... Top: #8D# continuando...).

-_Tem mais alguém aqui? Vamos... – _a Sabaku fez um aceno com a cabeça – _vamos almoçar juntos..._

_-Ok... – _Tayuya deu de ombros e foi para o lado dela.

-_Ótimo... No final eu apanhei de graça... –_ Shikamaru estava de braços cruzados sendo arrastado. – _pelo menos não preciso andar..._

BAM

-_Não seja preguiçoso! _#ù.ú# - Tayuya e Temari falaram ao mesmo tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Por quê diabos eu tenho que ser o garoto das entregas da floricultura da sua família?!? – _Gaara perguntou irritado enquanto Ino ajeitava uma gravatinha borboleta rosa no pescoço dele.

-_Porque você é da família agora... _#u.u# _Não é? – _Ino parou para ver a reação do ruivo.

-_Hai... –_ ele respondeu virando o rosto encabulado. – _mas isso não justifica eu ter de trabalhar de Office boy..._

_-Papai disse que você precisa aprender a cuidar dos negócios da família... Sabe como ele é... _– Ino deu de ombros – _ele não te deixaria em paz se você não ajudasse na floricultura..._

_-E porque não posso ficar vendendo flores?_

_-Porque não quero as tias que vão lá babando no MEU noivo! _#u.u# - Ino respondeu indiferente – _fora que não ia conseguir trabalhar direito, e se eu num trabalhar direito num ganho mesada, ou seja, nada de roupas novas..._

_-Então a culpa é toda sua?_

_-De um certo modo sim... _#n.n# - a loira terminou de ajeitar a gravata e avaliou o namorado/ noivo. Ele usava uma roupa toda branca feito as de leiteiro, só que tinha uma gravata borboleta rosa e uma flor estampada atrás da camisa com o nome "Yamanaka". – _kawaii!_

_-Hunf! _– Gaara cruzou os braços emburrado – _eu sou o Kazekage! Porque você simplesmente não vai pra Suna comigo? Eu já estou curado e tudo mais..._

_-Se você reclamar muito faço questão de quebrar um braço seu... _– Ino retrucou e entregou a ele um lindo buquê de rosas negras e brancas. Estavam arranjadas de modo que formava um coração de rosas brancas envoltos pelas rosas negras. Havia também um bilhete.

-_Aqui o endereço... E não faça nenhuma bobagem ouviu?_

_-Hai... _(Suigetsu: nossa você ta muito pau mandado... Gaara: tenta desobedecer ela proce vê... Top: #n.n# eles são parecidos neah? Gaara: falando com o vento? Top: as vezes eh legal fazer isso.. Suigetsu: ele acha os loucos engraçados e acha feliz ser louco... Top: gosto de ser feliz e engraçado... caham vamos a fic...). – o ruivo colocou o buquê delicadamente dentro de uma caixa atrás da bicicleta e depois a montou.

E assim ele saiu pedalando emburrado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Neji-nii-san está muito elegante... _– Hinata comentou a porta do quarto do primo.

-_Hinata-sama! _– Neji se surpreendeu com a presença dela.

-_Pra onde vai? –_ Hinata perguntou calmamente.

-_Para o cinema..._ – Neji respondeu virando se novamente para o espelho e tentando alinhar a gravata.

-_Cinema? _– a prima repetiu surpresa. – _Seria com a Tenten-san?_

_-H-hai... –_ Neji virou-se corado para a janela.

-_E você vai de terno e gravata? – _Hinata não pode conter o riso – _Neji-nii-san! Você precisa ir mais casual! _– e ela entrou no quarto e abriu o guarda-roupas de Neji.

-_Eu gosto de usar terno e gravata! _#u.u# (Gaara: eh um sem senso de moda... Suigetsu: olha qm fala... Anda com um amendoim gigante por aí nas costas... Gaara: e você com uma espada q tem nome... #u.u# Top: calma, calma... vamos esfriar os ânimos... caham continuando...).

-_Você vai para um ENCONTRO! Num CINEMA! – _Hinata fez questão de falar as duas palavras gritando para o primo entendê-las. – _Acho que isso..._

_-NEJI-NII-SAN VAI PARA UM ENCONTRO? _– Hanabi, arrastando Konohamaru (Gaara: retiro o q disse... Esse garoto é o que mais sofre na fic com certeza... Ele só aparece para apanhar desse litle akuma... Pelo menos o cunhadinho aparece as vezes sem apanhar... Suigetsu: tou com sede... Top: vai pegar sua limonada então #ù.ú# Suigetsu: tou com preguiça... #--# - CROCK – Suigetsu: ok jah fuiz... #¬¬# Gaara: #n.n# Top: ñ se empolgue mto... o proximo eh vc...) adentrou o quarto e em seguida Hiashi tambem apareceu. (Gaara: LOL! – CROCK – Top: ñ fique interrompendo toda hora!).

-_Neji-kun tem um encontro?_

_-Otou-san? _#o.o# _– _Hinata e Hanabi, que chutou Konohamaru para baixo da cama de Neji, disseram juntas.

-_Hiashi-sama! _#O.O# – Neji falou assustado.

-_Claro que sou eu... _#u.u# - Hiashi falou calmamente sentando na cama de Neji e colocando as mãos nos ombros do sobrinho – _nunca pensei que essa hora fosse chegar filho... Sabe desde que o Hizashi faleceu soube que essa hora ia chegar e eu teria que cumprir a tarefa que todo pai de um garoto tem..._

_-Hiashi-sama... Do que está falando? – _Neji tentou ser o mais cortês que conseguia.

-_Eu sei que é duro pra você escutar isso de alguém que não é seu pai... Mas eu o considero como um filho... Então... _– Hiashi enxugou uma lagrima solitária que saia pelo canto dos seus olhos – _você vai ao seu primeiro encontro..._

_-Er... _– Neji lançou um olhar furioso a Hinata, por ela ter gritado que ele iria a um encontro. Esta virou o rosto e assobiou discaradamente. (Suigetsu: até a Hinata é cara de pau? Top: todos somos... #XD#). – _sim..._

_-Oh! Isso é histórico... Então você precisa saber de três coisas: _- Hiashi falou imponente mostrando três dedos – _garotas são frescas, loucas e irresistíveis..._

_-HEY! _#ù.ú# - Hanabi repreendeu o pai.

-_Er... Você entendeu... _– Hiashi coçou a cabeça sem jeito percebendo o olhar das filhas – _então... Você vai ao cinema né? – _ao ver o sobrinho confirmar com a cabeça continuou – _você precisa ser discreto e aplicar a tática do sono... – _Hiashi tirou as mãos dos ombros de Neji – _você vai bocejar e se espreguiçar... – _Hiashi mostrou como devia fazer – _depois de laçar a garota você a puxa para um beijo... E claro não esqueça da mão boba! _#8D# - Hiashi falou sério. (Gaara: LOL! Suigetsu: nunca imaginei que ele também era hentai... Top: pra vc ver...).

ESTIBAM

-_OTOU-HENTAI! _#Ù.Ú# - Hanabi falou depois de dar uma voadora no pai. Ela pegou ele pelas vestes e foi até o corredor e o jogou escada abaixo (Gaara: akuma... essa garota é um akuma! Top: #--'#).

#O.O''# Neji e Hinata observaram Hanabi voltar ao quarto e trancar a porta. Ela sorriu para ambos e depois parou ouvindo o som de alguém escrevendo algo.

-_O QUE ESTÁ ESCREVENDO? _#ù.ú# - Hanabi puxou Konohamaru pelo caxecol que usava e o trouxe para fora da cama.

-_... E claro não esquecer da mão boba..._ – Konohamaru balbuciava ainda escrevendo e ignorando os presentes.

-_SEU HENTAI! _– Hanabi já ia bater nele quando Neji puxou o garoto para longe dela.

-_Com quem pensa que vai usar essas anotações? – _Neji estralou os dedos ameaçadoramente. Konohamaru engoliu em seco e rasgou as anotações na frente de Neji.

-_Er... Então Hyuuga-san quer ajuda pra escolher as roupas? _– Konohamaru deu um sorriso amarelo para o outro.

-_Do que está falando você é só..._

_-Um expert em encontros! _– e o Sarutobi deu um legal estilo nice guy.

-_Hanabi isso..._

_-Ele é um hentai... Mas sabe sobre encontros... _– Hanabi deu de ombros e sentou na cama indiferente assistindo Konohamaru jogar roupas nas mãos de Neji e dar dicas a ele do que fazer.

-_Hum... Então seu namorado é um conselheiro amoroso? _– Hinata comentou ao lado da irmã, entretida com a cena a sua frente.

-_Acho que sim... – _Hanabi respondeu distraída. – _ele não é meu namorado! _– ela cortou sua própria resposta muito corada.

-_Ok... _#n.n# - Hinata desviou seu olhar da irmã muito rubra para um Neji confuso com as instruções do garoto mais novo que ele e que sabia bem mais que ele.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E agora o gran finale! – _Deidara disse depois de sair correndo deixando varias dinamites ao redor de Sasuke que estava sentado no chão com a mão no rosto incrédulo com o que estava acontecendo – _ART IS A BANG! _#\o/#

-_DEIXE DE SER RIDICULO! VOCÊ NEM AO MENOS CHEGOU PERTO DE ME ACERTAR COM ESSES EXPLOSIVOS! _ #ù.ú# - o Uchiha falou irritado e lívido de fúria – _agora me diga logo onde diabos está o nii-san!_

_-Esse cara foi o que derrotou o Kazekage? _– Suigetsu perguntou a Tobi, os dois comiam pipoca e tomavam limonada calmamente. (Suigetsu: #\o/#)

-_É sim... Tem mais dango?_

_-Aqui... _– Suigetsu entregou o prato com os bolinhos para o Akatsuki – _esse Kazekage deve ser ridículo... _#u.u#

-_Ele é! _(Gaara: HEY! Suigetsu: eu num falei nada... Top: #n.n#). – Tobi falou indiferente – _Deidara-senpai é um louco sádico... _#n.n#

-_A Karin também..._

BAM

-_Não me insulte do nada! _– Karin retrucou pegando um dango também.

-_VAMOS ME DIGA ONDE ESTÁ O ONII-SAN!_

_-Se você me derrotar... _– Deidara falou confiante.

-_Mas você luta de um jeito ridículo! _– Sasuke se irritou ainda mais.

_-Ah é? Você vai ver agora! _– Deidara correu para o detonador e o apertou.

CRI CRI CRI (onomatopéia para silêncio... Gaara: leia-se onomatopéia ridícula! Top: #¬¬#)

-_PORQUE NÃO FUNCIONA? _#Ò.\Ó# - Deidara apertou o detonador várias vezes seguidas e nada.

-_PORQUE VOCÊ É RIDICULO! _#Ù.Ú# - Sasuke respondeu apontando discaradamente para o louro.

-_TOBI VOCÊ NÃO CONECTOU OS FUZIVEIS? _– o louro se virou para o cara de pirulito.

-_Tobi is a good boy... __Tobi não querer ajudar em terrorismo... _– Tobi falou sério.

-_VOCÊ O QUE? EU TE MATO! _#ù.\Ú# - Deidara pulou no pescoço de Tobi.

BAM, CROCK, BAM...

-_Er... Não devíamos interferir? _#o.o# _– _Suigetsu falou assustado ao ver o seu novo amigo apanhando tanto.

­_-Claro que não são inimigos... _#n.n# - Karin disse feliz – _e assim sobra mais dangos..._

#--'# Sasuke olhava cena com uma gigantesca gota na nuca.

-_KUKUKU SASUKE-KUN! __I'M BACK! – _Orochimaru falou pulando fora do ônibus.

-_VOCÊ! _– Sasuke, Suigetsu e Karin falaram apontando para ele.

-_EU SIM! _#\o/# - Orochimaru repetiu gritando.

-_SOCORRO! MICHAEL JACKSON! __TOBI IS A GOOD BOY NUM MERECE ISSO! _– Tobi conseguiu gritar porque Deidara parou de bater nele.

-_QUEM É MICHAEL JACKSON AQUI? _#ù.ú# - Orochimaru apontou para Tobi e depois olhou melhor os dois – _TOBI?_

_-Purpurina? – _Tobi falou confuso ao prestar mais atenção em Orochimaru.

-_PURPURINA O CACE..._

_-Orochimaru-sama olhe os bons modos... –_ Kabuto saiu do ônibus calmamente –_ Yo Karin-chan..._

_-Eca! – _Karin se escondeu atrás de Suigetsu ao ver Kabuto com cosplay de chapeuzinho vermelho...

-_Vocês se conhecem? – _Deidara falou olhando de Orochimaru para Tobi – _você não é o ex-nakama do Sasori-sama?_

_-Sasori aquele bastardo? Soube que ele se aposentou... – _Orochimaru deu de ombros.

-_Não fale mal do Sasori-sama! _#ù.ú# _Ele é louco e desmiolado, mas é um artista! _– Deidara resmungou apontando o punho ameaçadoramente para Orochimaru.

-_Ótimo encontrei com mais um fan do Saso-chibi... –_ Orochimaru cruzou os braços e virou para o outro lado – _SASUKE-KUN! _#\o/#

-_O que faz aqui? Acho que deixei claro que não queria que você chegasse perto do raio de quinhentos metros de min ou dos outros do som... _– Sasuke falou sério.

-_É... Mas eu não resisti e quero você pra min! _– o dublê de Michael Jackson pulou na direção de Sasuke.

-_OS OLHOS DELE SÂO MEUS! – _Deidara também pulou e os dois começaram a lutar entre si.

-_Deidara-senpai está alegre... – _Tobi comentou ao lado de Kabuto.

-_Orochimaru-sama também... – _Kabuto coçou a cabeça – _já vi que vamos demora aqui e..._

_-CHEGA! _#Ù.Ù# - Sasuke gritou furioso.

ESTIBAM, POW, BAM, CROCK.

-_E NÃO ME APAREÇAM MAIS POR AQUI! _– ele bateu a porta do ônibus – _e você – _apontou para Kabuto – _se deixar eles fugirem mais uma vez juro que transformo tua vida num inferno! AGORA VÁ! – _ele apontou numa direção qualquer.

Na mesma hora o ônibus deu uma imensa arrancada. Fazendo Orochimaru e Deidara que estavam todos machucados voarem para o fundo do ônibus.

-_Sasuke-kun... _– Orochimaru choramingou. – _eu queria tanto um Uchiha... _#T.T#

_-E eu aqueles olhos... _#T.T# - Deidara se juntava ao coro.

-_Tobi está enjoado... _#u.u# - Tobi se levantou e coçou a cabeça sem perceber que sua mascara de pirulito laranja havia caído.

#O.O# Deidara e Orochimaru olharam para Tobi. Ele tinha cabelos negros um pouco maiores que os de Sasuke e um pouco menores que o de Itachi. Todo o excesso do cabelo havia ficado contido na mascara. Ele tinha os olhos cor de rubi.

-_Qual o problema? _– sem a mascara a voz de Tobi saiu mais grossa e séria.

-_Tobi você é... _– Deidara e Orochimaru falaram juntos.

-_Good boy! _ – Tobi completou com uma posição de nice guy.

-_UM UCHIHA! – _os dois pularam em cima dele.

-_OS OLHOS SÃO MEUS! – _Deidara gritou.

-_Ótimo... Mais confusão nesse ônibus dos infernos..._ – Kabuto falou olhando para trás.

**N/A: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINNA!**

**Mais um cap ae! #XD#**

**Esse cap foi massa! Eu gostei mto de escrever ele... #XD# a parte do Neji e do Hiashi e do OroJackson... então foi rápido esse cap hein? Espero bastante reviews e próximo cap tem SASUSAKU! Pra qm gosta...**

**Suigetsu: aff amor de emo... #¬¬#  
Top: neeh... Então pessoal... Mandem review onegai... Tou carente de reviews... Então mandem vários reviews ok? #XD#**

**Gaara: preconceituoso...**

**Top: soh pq vc eh emo... Então minna... Ateh próximo final de semana... E mandem review ONEGAI!**


	29. Idéia de Tsunade

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: eh... she is back... eu a coloquei poq vc pediu e pah... soh ia ter a hanabi, mas vc pediu entao a coloquei... tava com saudade dela tbm... #;D# ueba, pelo q percebo tou transformando varios leitores em suika fans... #n.n# thanks thanks... jah nee**

**Prisma159: #n.n# Gaara: porq esta feliz? Top: porq a Prisma tah conseguindo comentar todo cap.. #n.n# Gaara: #¬¬# Top: caham... eh o neji eh bem aluado e o hiashi supreendeu a todos... ok e vlw pelo review de odiaco tbm... kissus**

**Tina granger: impressão minha ou eh uma leitora nova? Se for... #\o/o\o\o/o/# Gaara: #--'# Suigetsu: #n.n# Top: caham... shuishuishuishu... eh verdade... o konohamaru eh um coitado... mas eh feliz... isso eh o q importa... #;D# continue acompanhando e mandando reviews... jah nee**

**Miiih-chan: hum... eh verdade seu argumento eh valido... o kishimoto is a killer sangue frio... #XD# calma lah... foi o q eu quis dizer... qndo deu um casal entre o trapalhão/ mulher da equipe q foi jira/ tsu e isso foi depois de mto tempo, e bote tempo nisso ele morreu! #T.T# Enqnto com a Kurenai e o Asuma eles soh se conheceram no exame chuunin então num entram nesse tipo de casal... acho q vai dar narusaku pela parte bizarra em sakura soh falta dizer q ama o naruto qndo ele ta transformado em kyuubi... #o.o'# mas isso eh ninhuma... shuishuishuish! Serio? Nosssa soh dfa louco nesse mundo! #O.O# mas isso eh inevitável, porq o único jeito de terminarem bem eh se o ator jah tiver estabelecido um fim antes de começar, eh o q acontece com as historias da CLAMP e acho q eh por isso q elas se dão tao bem... o pro dos autores eh q eles caem na mesma desgarça sempre, naum tem mais o q fazer e tao cansados do projeto e precisam de férias... aih eles acabam fazendo um final mediocre... #u.u# isso eh triste mas eu os entendo... tenho um sonho de escrever um livro ou um roteiro para um mangá... mas eh soh sonho porq jah nasci no local errado #T.T# caham... voltando ao review... espero sinceramente q de suika... duvido q termine nejihina, eh mais provável o próprio hiashi passar a liderança pro neji pra acabar com as regras tolas q fizeram o irmao dele morrer... hiashi eh legal no fim das contas... eu acho... eh... a rin, apesar de tudo continuou a pagar pro kakashi, e o kakashi acho q sentia algo por ela, so q ele se penitenciava por isso, porq um shinobi naum deve ter sentimentos e ele sabia sobre o lance do óbito e talz, e qrendo ou ñ era apegado a óbito... a rin apesar de tudo continuou a qrer insistir no kakashi, mas ele se sentiu culpado e se afastou dela e do yondaime entrando na anbu... por isso ele aceitou treinar o naruto, se sentiu culpado por não ter ajudado o mestre... eu li isso numa entrevista do kishimoto sobre o kakashi... afinal ele sempre odiou crianças, mas se sentiu culpado pelo mestre e os uchihas... e decidiu ao menos treinar o time 7... ah eh eu vi isso, e tenho medo do q possa ser isso... sasukari... eh mto estranho, porq a karin foi feita pro suigetsu, e o sasuke eh emo.. #XD# e soh presta com uma bizarra feito a sakura.. (nada contra os dois claro...) Gaara: como algm pode gostar de onomatopeia de silencio? ELAS NAUM EXISTEM! Top: caham.. eu gosto! #--# Gaara: #ó.ò# Top: caham... adoro barulho de grilo... shushusuishuis... um conselho naum imagine isso, vai ter pesadelos... #u.u# kissu e ate o próximo cap...**

**Loli.Potter: #O.O# er... bem eh q o sasuke... ele tinha q bem... vc entende neh? Eh uma fic... ele vai morrer no manga! #n.n# vc pode ficar feliz com isso! #XD# Suigetsu: #T.T# BUAAA! GOLDEN-KUN! GaarA: ótimo ela lembrou ele do peixinho bizarro.. #¬¬# Top: #--'# jah nee**

**Thami:er... q bom q vc gostou do beijo, mas... ql seria o beijo e de ql casal? Hsuihusihs... temos um mal entendido... Gaara: soh tem um autor baka aqui... Top: eh... eh q me sinto sozinho e por isso trouxe o gaara-emo e o suigetsu-baka pra me auziliar... #XD# espero q vc continue acompanhando e mandando reviews.. kissu e jah nee**

**s2Aninhocas2: neeeh? Vc gostou? Q feliz! Suigetsu: então foi vc a culpada pela morte do golden-kun?? KISAMA! Top: quieto ou num ganha ovomaltine... Suigetsu: droga... Top: caham... bem ele vai aparecer nesse cap com certeza e acho q mais tarde ele tbm volta.. #XD# kissu e jah nee**

**BUNITAUM: então... ainda vai demora pra vc ler isso, mas vlw pelo incentivo e de pouquinho em pouquinho vc chega lah... flw e jah nee**

**B1ker4: ah eh... tou sem tempo... isso eh triste... #T.T# eh verdade... fiquei meio triste mas num quis dizer isso... review são minha razão de viver... Gaara: exagero... Top: caham... shusihsuihus... eh verdade... insanidade pura... essa eh minha especialidade... flw ae e jah nee**

**Uchiha-Ron: hsuishuisi... foi sim ele chutou o balde! Shusihsuis... piada sem graça... mas eh uma boa piada... #XD# shuishuisshius... piadas ridículas são as melhores... pode deixar... violência femininas 4EVER! Flw ae e jah nee**

**JCesar: proce vê... cada reviravolta naum? Ah eh... o suigetsu as vezes se dah mal... #u.u# mas soh as vezes... shsuihsihusi... eh porq a outra eh especializada em insanidade... então flw ae e jah nee**

**Danipj: hsuishuishi... adorei escrever ambas, principalmente a do neji... foi lagalz... #XD# eh isso acho... num lembro o numero mas deve ser por aih... a algm tem q pagar o pato neh... então vai o tobi mesmo jah q ele eh um good boy... #XD# ah dublagem nojentas, e pivetes ridículos, mas fazer o q... eh o mundo dubaldo... #T.T# hsihsuihsuih... vc realmente resumiu um final bom e feliz... #XD# o kishimoto podia fazer isso neah? #8D# kissu e jah nee**

**SabakuJé: ah q bom q vc gostou... teremos mais ItaHana... continue acompanhando a fic e mandando review ok? Kissu e jah nee**

**Jaque Weasley: - Top arregala os olhos e num entende palhufas, na verdade ele entendeu, mas finge q naum... – Top: caham... então... ah isso eh soh o começo prommeto.. Gaara: #O.O# Top: qm mandou ser emo? #;D# ah os quietinhos eh q se revelam... lembra do orochi qndo criança? Olha o q se tornou... eh o ciclo da vida... #u.u# ou naum neh... qm sabe qm sabe... talvez o tobi naum sofra tanto... kissu e jah nee**

**Phblood: yaeee! Ah eh o hiashi eh um "paizao!" neh naum? #XD# shuishuisi... cuidado com ele naum... depois ele mete os jackson5 perto de vc... naum ficaria amigo do tobi... podem te explodir... #u.u# er... bem... ela... er... naum posso negar se ela realmente quiser mais... ela mesmo decidiu nunca mais entrar aqui depois daqueles testes nos primeiros caps... então... se ela aparecer de novo... #u.u# Gaara: aleluia q eh tudo blindado... Top: isso... eh meio difícil ela entrar... #XD# flw ae parcero e jah nee**

**Uchiha Nanda: thanks... vc voltou a acompanhar? Espero q sim... Continue acompanhando e mandando review ok? Kissu e jah nee**

**s2 Thali: kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan! ELA MANDOU REVIEW #\o/# Gaara: #o.o# q histérico... Suigetsu: eh bom ver os outros felizes... Gaara: soh poq vc tah tomando limonada.. #--'# Suigetsu: isso tbm... Top: caham... Suigetsu: ah ela eh legal... Top: #O.O# eh? Suigetsu: claro qm vc acha q banca os ovomaltines? Top: #O.OOO# tah explicado! Ah bem acho q o shika eh o shika, e shika sem sofrimento num eh o shika... Gaara: num entendi nada... Top: problema seu... caham... ah eh o konohamaru eh experiente... #o.o# eh? Bem acho q sim... seria estranho, mas naum impossível a declaração do deidara... NAUM OFENDA KAWAII-CHAN! #ù.ú# Gaara: #--'#**

**Top: caham... #O.O# GaarA: ESCREVE LOGO ESSE TAL DE SASUSAKU! Top: ok! E uebaaaaaaaaaaa #/o/# kissus da kawaii-chan #n.n# kissu e jah nee**

**Carlos: thanks cara, continue acompanhando a fic e mandondo review ok? Flw ae e jah nee**

**Rah-li-chan: nova leitora neh?? #\o/# obaaaaaaa! Nova leitora! Thanks thanks! Isso eh um honra! Continue acompanhando e mandando review ok? Kissu e jah nee...**

**Então aih o cap... Boa leitura minna... Cap na quinta a noite, porem naum terá cap nesse fim de semana ok? Eu adiantei um pouco porq vou tah ocupado no sábado... então ateh o o próximo, próximo fim de semana... **

**OBS: esse cap foi repostado no sabado porq me avisaram q a pagina tava dando erro ok? Então pra qm jah leu ignorem...**

**Capitulo 28 – Idéia de Tsunade**

-_O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU BOSTINHA? ESSE É MEU! _#ù.ú# – Tayuya gritou para todo o restaurante ouvir quando Shikamaru fez menção de pegar seu primeiro pedaço de carne. Até agora não tinha conseguido pegar nenhum.

-_Não é possível! _#ò.ó# _Nem quando eu venho comer sem o Chouji, eu fico sem a carne!_

CROCK

-_Não reclame na mesa! _– Tayuya disse irritada.

-_Mas..._

_-Nada de mas! E seja educado! –_ Temari ralhou com ele.

-_Eu odeio minha vida! _#T.T# - Shikamaru se lamentou olhando para o teto do estabelecimento – _eu devo ter sido muito ruim na outra vida... Ou... _(Gaara: o autor baka te odeia muito... Top: nhá... eu gosto do Shika ele eh legal, soh q... bem... eh o shika... #XD# Gaara: grande argumento por acabar com a vida dele... Top: #8D#).

CROCK

-_Não lamente enquanto comemos! _#u.u# – Temari voltou a ralhar com o Nara. – _e porque não está comendo?_

#T.T# Shikamaru caiu de bruços na mesa.

-_Então pra onde você vai depois daqui? – _a loira perguntou para a garota de cabelos róseos ignorando os lamúrios de Shikamaru.

-_Acho que pra casa... _– Tayuya respondeu indiferente.

-_E aquele seu namorado?_

_-Ele... Não... É meu namorado – _Tayuya falou com um semblante triste na face.

-_Eu lamento..._

_-Quem iria querer namorar com uma louca feito você? – _Shikamaru comentou ainda com a cabeça baixa.

CROCK DUPLO

-_QUEM É LOUCA?_

_-Não diga isso! – _Temari o repreendeu.

-_Mas ele tem razão não é? _– Tayuya comentou após um longo silêncio.

-_Do que está falando?_

_-Quem iria querer namorar comigo?_

_-Eu... _– um garoto de cabelos alvos falou corado da mesa ao lado. (Gaara: LOL! COMO ASSIM EU? DO NADA ELE APARECE E... Esqeuce... Top? Gaara: deixa pra lah... num te m o q discutir...suas fics são loucas e sem nexo... continue... Top?? Gaara: eu jah desisti... principalmente da outra sua outra fic, a zodiaco chines... eh insanidade pura... desisto... Suigetsu: emo... Gaara: #ò.ó# porq sou emo? Suigetsu: fica desistindo rápido... entao continua aih cara... Top: #o.o'# ok...)

-_KIMI-KUN! _#ºOº# – Tayuya ficou escalarte e muito surpresa com a resposta de Kimimaro e da aparição surpresa dele.

**-**_Se você quiser claro... – _Kimimaro coçou o braço sem jeito com cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

-_CLARO QUE SIM! _#\o/# – Tayuya pulou em cima dele fazendo com que os dois caíssem no chão.

KISSU – ela o beijou furiosamente.

-_Ótimo agora somos quatro! _#n.n# – Temari disse sorrindo – _que tal um cineminha? _#8D#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Maldita hora em que aquele cara estranho foi até Suna... _#ù.ú# – Gaara dizia para si mesmo descendo da bicicleta e pegando o buquê de flores – _olha onde eu vim para por culpa dele..._

_-GAARA-SENSEI! _#n.n# – Matsuri pulou no pescoço do ruivo (Gaara: ah naum! Top: nhé... vc num tava com saudade dela não? Gaara: não! Se ela apareceu quer dizer q a Ino vai aparecer e eu vou apanhar! Suigetsu: otimista... Top: #--'# vc devia ser mais positivo... GaarA: positivo porq? EU SEMPRE APANHO! #ù.ú# Top: eh verdade mas... er... melhor eu continuar com a fic ñ? Gaara: SIM! Top: #n.n'#).

-_Matsuri... – _ele disse calmamente tentando afastar o buquê da garota de cabelos castanhos.

-_São pra min! _#n.n# - ela ainda tentava alcançá-los, mesmo com o Kazekage levantando eles bem alto.

-_Não..._

_-Gaara-sensei é tão mal! _#i.i# - Matsuri colocou a mão nos olhos triste.

-_Matsuri não é isso... É só que bem... A Ino... _– ele acrescentou olhando ao redor procurando vestígios da cabeleira loira da dita cuja.

_-INO! Sempre a Ino! Eu entendo que o Gaara-sensei tem uma noiva rabugenta e violenta..._

_-Isso! Você resumiu tudo! _#o.o# – Gaara falou espantado, ela havia conseguido resumir toda a personalidade de Ino com duas palavras.

-_Você a acha rabugenta e violenta?!? _#?.?# – Matsuri repetiu confusa.

-_Muito... – _Gaara acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-_Então porque você está com ela? _(Gaara: porq o autor baka qr me ver sofrendo? Top: prefiro ñ responder a isso... Suigetsu: covard... Top: #--#). – a garota perguntou confusa.

-_Ah er... Você sabe... É a vida... _– Gaara coçou a cabeça meio corado.

-_Você gosta dela? #(_)# – Matsuri tinha os olhos brilhando.

-_Eu... – _Gaara virou o rosto... Aquela era uma boa pergunta.

-_VOCÊ NÃO TEM CERTEZA! _#/o/# – e a garota pulou no pescoço dele – _então quando nós voltarmos para Suna... Nós dois... _#celah# – cutucou os dedos indicadores um no outro, feito Hinata.

-_Tenho que ir! _#ó.ò.# – um Gaara preocupado saiu correndo com um buquê em mãos e quase esbarrou numa garota com dois coques na cabeça.

-_Gaara-san é você? _#O.O# – Tenten arregalou os olhos para não rir da roupa ridícula que o ruivo usava.

-_Kuso... Minha reputação acabou... _#T.T# – ele ignorou Tenten e seguiu subindo as escadas.

-_Lol... A Ino está pegando pessado com ele e... _#ºOº# _Aquela é a Matsu-num-sei-o-que-lá sem sal... _#ºOº# _Será que o Gaara... –_ Tenten falava para si mesma ao ver Matsuri arrumando as vestes e saindo sorrindo dali. – _a Ino é tão jovem para cometer um assassinato... _#u.u# (Gaara: ASSASSINATO? Top: ... Suigetsu: pobre emo... Gaara em estado de choque: mendoim... qro mendoim... Suigetsu: boa... vc fez ele pirar... Top: mas ele nem apanhou nesse cap! Suigetsu: hum... tou nem aí! Vou comer! #XD# Top: #o.o'# porq esse louco ainda está aqui mesmo? Gaara: mendoim...). – _droga! Vou me atrasar! _#o.o# – a garota falou ouvindo o seu relógio digital fazer o barulhinho de hora.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Tobi não merecer isso! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! _#T.T# – Tobi, ainda sem mascara corria pra lá e pra cá pelo ônibus tentando fugir de Deidara e Orochimaru que tentavam a todo custo agarrá-lo (Gaara: ECA! Top: vc voltou? Gaara: cenas traumatizantes me fazem voltar... #u.u# Suigetsu: jah disse q amo ovomaltine? Top: #--'# er... vamos a fic...).

BAM TRIPLO – os três bateram de cara contra o vidro que separava o corredor da área do motorista.

-_KABUTO KISAMA! DIRIJA DIREITO OU VAI ESTRAGAR O COVER DO SASUKE-KUN! _#Ù.Ú# – Orochimaru gritou.

-_Sumimassen, mas o ônibus bateu em algo... _#u.u# – Kabuto se levantou da cadeira de motorista e abriu a porta do ônibus por onde Tobi escapou rapidamente.

-_OLHOS! _– Deidara gritou seguindo seu nakama.

-_UCHIHA! _– Orochimaru imitou o loiro, e Kabuto por fim saiu do veiculo.

Ele olhou para frente do veiculo e viu que o ônibus havia batido em uma enorme pedra pontiaguda que havia perfurado o motor. (Gaara: VOCÊ NÃO CANSA DE SER RIDICULO NÃO? #ò.ó# E COMO ELE NÃO VIU ISSO? Top: tenta dirigir com o Orochimaru e o Deidara gritando e correndo atrás do Tobi... Gaara: ah ok... pode prosseguir.. Top: #¬¬#).

-_O ônibus está acabado... _– Kabuto disse triste. Ele olhou ao redor e só então percebeu que estavam bem próximos a uma praia. – _mas isso não parece tão ruim... Finalmente férias... _#n.n# - Ele tirou a camisa e saiu correndo para o mar. (Suigetsu: #O.O# Top: o q foi? Suigetsu: q cara lol... Ele simplesmente foi pro mar? Top: acho q sim... #--'# Suigetsu: lol... Top: seus comentários tem uma cultura... #u.u#).

-_TOBI NÃO MERECE ISSO! – _Tobi seguiu Kabuto – _ei cara de óculos! Você ter que salvar Tobi! Tobi is a good boy and..._

BOOM

-_ART IS A BANG! FIQUE LONGE DOS OLHOS! _#ù./ú# – Deidara gritou para Kabuto depois de jogar um explosivo para cima dele. E agora Kabuto jazia todo chamuscado.

-_Deidara-senpai is bad! _#T.T# _TOBI WANA HIS MOM! _– Tobi gritou chorando chegando a praia.

-_QUE BARULHEIRA É ESSA? _#À.Á# – todos se viraram para o local de onde a voz havia vindo e se depararam com um garoto de cabelos ruivos e short de surfista olhando para eles muito, mas muito irritado. – _DEIDARA? _#O.O# _OROCHIMARU? QUE PORR#..._

-_SASORI-DANA! _#/o/# – Deidara gritou pulando em cima de Sasori e o apertando!

-_SASORI-KUN! – _Orochimaru também gritou indo para perto de Sasori.

ESTIBAM DUPLO

-_Não chegue perto de min/ do Sasori-sama! – _Sasori e Deidara falaram juntos.

-_Dana! Quanto tempo! Como o senhor está? Ainda fazendo arte? –_ um Deidara feliz se virou para conversar com seu ex-nakama.

-_Aquele autor filho da... Er... Anh? _– Sasori já praguejava contra o grande autor e... (Gaara: DEIXE DE SER RIDICULO! Top: #¬¬# ok...). Então... – _o que faz aqui? Eu achei que tinha ido para o pôr-do-sol e tudo mais..._

_-Ah... Uma história engraçada... Tobi gostar de historias engraçadas... Tobi estava passeando pelo bosque e... – _Tobi sentou-se no chão perto de Sasori e Deidara e começou a contar sua história feliz.

CROCK

-_NÃO INVENTE MENTIRAS! _#ù.ú# - Deidara ralhou com o ex-pirulito laranja.

-_É o Tobi? _#ºOº# - Sasori balbuciou vendo o Uchiha – _como assim é o TOBI?_

_-Ora Tobi is Tobi! E o Sasori não lembra do Tobi? Tobi que fundou Akatsuki! _#¬¬# - Tobi ralhou com o ruivo.

-_FOI? _#ºOº# - Sasori, Deidara e Orochimaru falaram juntos.

-_Então eu vou dar um mergulho... _– Kabuto falou, mas ninguém prestou atenção nele – _ótimo... É tão bom ser ignorado! _#T.T# – ele enxugou as lagrimas de felicidade; (Top: oai eu num sou tão mal... Alguém ta feliz! Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #XD#).

-_Claro que sim... Tobi is a good boy, por isso mandou Pein-kun ser o líder! _– Tobi tomou um gole do chá que Sasori ofereceu – _então Sasori o que faz por aqui?_

_-Estava feliz e aproveitando minha aposentadoria com MINHAS MARIONETES! _– ele falou olhando para Deidara que assobiou discaradamente – _quando vocês bakas apareceram... Mas como esse grupo estranho se formou?_

_-Ah! Uma good question! Tobi adorar questions e..._

CROCK  
-_Não venha com mentiras! Foi o otouto-chan do Itachi que nos colocou no ônibus estranho do purpurina..._

_-HEY PURPURINA NÃO! _– Orochimaru gritou irritado.

-_Ok... Do Michael Jackson aqui... E acabamos batendo aqui... TOU TÃO FELIZ! TENHO OS OLHOS E O DANA! _#\o/# _–_ Deidara comemorou feliz.

-_Eu também! _#\o/# _Quanto mais gente melhor... – _Orochimaru se juntou ao loiro.

ESTIBAM

-_Não tenha pensamentos asquerosos! _#ù.ú – Sasori retrucou em cima de Orochimaru.

-_TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! _#\o/# – Tobi se juntou ao loiro.

-_ART IS A BANG! _#\o/# – Deidara começou a detonar seus explosivos por aí.

-_SASUKE-KUNNNNN CADÊ VOCÊ? _– Orochimaru se juntou ao grupo.

-_Ótimo lá se vai meu sossego... _#Y.Y# –Sasori comentou com sua marionete – _aquele autor maldito mentiroso filho da..._

(Top: acho melhor pararmos por aqui neh? Gaara: #¬¬# logo quando tava ficando bom... Suigetsu: tanto faz... Top: então vamos continuar... – ignorando Gaara – Gaara: #¬¬²#)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_EU ODEIO MEU TRABALHO! – _Tsunade gritava consigo mesma depois de sacudir toda a papelada em sua mesa – _Kuso! Onde estava com a cabeça quando resolvi desencalhar a Shizune?_

Ela ficou pensando um pouco e deu um gole no sakê.

-_TIVE UMA IDÉIA! _#n.n# - Ela pegou um papel em branco e colocou na maquina de datilografar (Gaara: O QUE É ISSO? Top: ce num sabe não? Gaara: Não! Top: er... bem digamos que seja... Hum... Sabe antigamente não tinha pc.. Suigetsu: NÃO? Top: não... #¬¬# então... eles usavam essa maquina para escrever em letra de forma e de forma padrão, em resumo é uma versão primitiva de como fazer textos no word e depois de imprimir... Suigetsu: eba tenho mais cultura agora #\o/# Top: #n.n#). – _agora só preciso do carimbo da Shizune e de uma assinatura de um dos conselheiros da escola... Droga onde está o Jiraya quando se precisa dele..._

Tsunade abriu a porta da sua sala e deu de cara com um corpo bastante avariado de um homem de cabelos longos e brancos.

-_JIRAYA! – _ela quase enfartou ao notar que era ele – _era quem eu precisava! _ #n.n# - Tsunade o arrastou sala adentro. (Gaara: #O.O# Top: q foi agora? Gaara: ELA NÃO VAI CUIDAR DELE NÃO? Top: er... talvez?). – _assine aqui sim?_

Ela apontou para o local no papel. Mas Jiraya tinha sua alma saindo pela boca.

_-Ótimo ele deve ter apanhado de alguma mulher... ESPERE AÍ! NINGUÉM DEIXA O JIRAYA TÃO MACHUCADO QUANTO EU! _#¬¬# - Tsunade retrucou vermelha e irritada – _e eu nunca consegui deixá-lo tão machucado! _#ò.ó# _quem foi a piranha que..._

Então um pequeno cartão caiu das vestes de Jiraya e ela o apanhou.

"Tsunade-sama...

Acho que é esse sei nome, era o nome que o Jiraya-ero-sensei balbuciava antes de eu finalizá-lo... Então... O seu marido veio aqui para destruir a gangue chamada Akatsuki se não me engano... Bem ele conseguiu... De um certo modo... A partir de hoje estou dissolvendo essa gangue, pois quero me casar e estou ficando velha... Segue anexado dois convites para o casamento... Ficaria honrada se vocês fossem os padrinhos... Sei que você não nos conhece, mas já que é a mulher do Jiraya-sensei...

Gomen pelo estado físico do seu marido, mas perdi o contole... XD... então Ja nee e até o casamento...

Konan"

Tsunade terminou de ler a carta com a boca escancarada e com duas conchas muito vermelhas no rosto. A tal Konan havia dito três vezes que Jiraya era seu marido e isso não a irritou... Estranho...

-_Pants... _– Jiraya balbuciou.

CROCK

-_ACORDE! _#ù.ú# - Tsunade gritou fazendo a alma que saia pela boca do homem voltar para o seu corpo assustada, ele abriu um dos olhos.

-_Não fui eu! Foi o Naruto! _#O.O# – Jiraya disse recuando para a parede – _Itai! Você pegou pesado dessa vez..._

KISSU – Tsunade colou os lábios dela contra os dele? Foi? (Gaara: COMO O AUTOR FICA EM DUVIDA DO QUE ESCREVE? Top: er... estamos falando da Tsunade... Pera acho q errei... ñ... tá escrito aqui assim... realmente essa fic eh louca... Gaara: #o.o# vc admiti isso? Assim? Top: claro... Gaara: #--'# Top: #n.n# vamos continuar).

CROCK (Suigetsu: #\o/# GaarA: porq vc esta feliz? Suigetsu: a fic voltou a ser violenta? Gaara: e vc gosta disso??? Suigetsu: claro! Enqnto num for comigo eh legal! #XD# GaarA: #--'#).

-_ITAI! Tsunade! O que está fazendo?_

_-Eu fiquei preocupada seu baka! Agora... _– Tsunade deu uma garrafa de sakê – _venha aqui preciso da sua ajuda..._

_-Mas e a Akatsuki?_

_-Ah não se preocupe você conseguiu... Eu acho... – _ela falou pensativa – _bem aqui... Assine isso..._

-_Isso é... _#O.O# - Jiraya ficou paralisado ao ver o que ela pedia para ele assinar – _mas Tsunade você tem certeza que..._

_-ASSINE LOGO! – _ela mostrou o punho ameaçadoramente para ele. – _finalmente! _#\o/# - ela beijou o papel – _agora vamos comemorar com sakê!_

(Gaara: CADE A IDEIA DELA? Top: tah ai... foi esse papel misterioso... Gaara: #¬¬# e nós num vamos saber o qe tem no papel não é mesmo? Top: er... acho q naum... #XD# Gaara: eu te odeio... Top: nhá... larga de ser chato daqui a poço vc descobre...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Não me mate! – _Pein falou ao acordar e ver a companheira observando-o. – _a culpa foi do Jiraya-sensei eu juro!_

_-Tanto faz... _– Konan deu de ombros – _está doendo muito ainda? _– ela se referiu ao braço dele que estava todo enfaixado – _acho que exagerei um pouco..._

_-Não dói... Amor... Você... O que houve? – _Pein tentou falar o mais manso que conseguiu – _onde está o Jiraya-sensei, o Zetsu... E porque não estamos no nosso esconderijo?_

_-Porque não há mais esconderijo... Eu o vendi! _#XD# _O Kakuzu comprou para expandir o cassino dele! _– Konan apontou para varias maletas no canto do quarto – _e não existe mais Akatsuki..._

#O.O#

-_É... Eu decidi que estava tomando muito do nosso tempo, e não sobrou quase nenhum membro... O Hidan ta morando com uma garota lá em Konoha... O Kakuzu ta enriquecendo cada vez mais com o cassino dele... O Deidara e o Tobi estão com o Sasori na praia... Ah o Orochimaru também está com eles..._

_-NANI?_

_-É... O Kabuto ligou avisando _– Konan deu um legal para o namorado – _e o Zetsu... Bem eu acho que o Zetsu está em coma... _#XD# - ela deu um sorrisinho bobo que fez o homem de cabelos alaranjados arregalar ainda mais os olhos – _como o Itachi ia abandonar a organização daqui a a algumas semanas... Resolvi dissolvê-la o quanto antes..._

_-Ele o que?_

_-Ah é que ele tem que resolver umas coisas do passado... _– Konan contou indiferente – _então... Decidi que tínhamos que resolver nossa vida não? _– ela lançou um sorriso gentil misturado com um olhar ameaçador para ele.

-_Er... _– Pein coçou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Na cabeceira havia uma caixinha, ele a abriu e viu um anel com as iniciais dos nomes deles. – _Konan... –_ ele hesitou por um momento. Mesmo sabendo que tudo era um plano dela... Era melhor não contrariá-la –_ quer casar comigo?_

_-CLARO! –_ Konan pulou em cima dele e o beijou. Depois de vários minutos o beijando ela finalmente voltou a sua cadeira – _então... O casamento será dia um! _#8D# _Já fiz os convites e tudo mais! E o padrinho será o Jiraya-sensei! _

#O.OOOOOOO# E Pein voltou desmaiar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_HA! Chegamos! – _Kakashi inspirou uma grande quantidade de ar.

-_Você tem certeza Kakashi-sensei... Tipo... Estamos no meio do nada! _#o.O# – Sakura comentou olhando ao redor e vendo o trem se afastar da estação.

-_Claro que sim... Estamos perto das lindas termas do norte! _– o sensei deu uma pose de nice guy.

-_Termas... _– Naruto repetiu babando e imaginando garotas seminuas tomando banho...

-_Ah... Termas... – _Kakashi se juntou ao lado do loiro e começou a babar também.

CROCK DUPLO

-_KAKASHI-SENSEI! _#ò.ó# c – Sakura ralho após atingir ambos com um forte cascudo –_ nós devíamos estar indo atrás do Sasuke-kun!_

_-Ah é?_

_-É! – _Naruto se juntou a Sakura no coro.

-_Tem certeza?_

_-CLARO! _#ù.ú# – os dois bufaram.

-_Ah droga... Eu queria passar num clube noturno e... Digo er... Salvar muitas vidas! _#n.n'# – Kakashi coçou a cabeça ao mesmo tempo que uma têmpora gigante pulsava na testa não menos gigante de Sakura e uma gota enorme surgia na nuca do loiro.

-_Er... Então que tal irmos logo ver o teme? _– Naruto tentou acalmar as coisas ao ver que o rosto de Sakura começava a ficar obscurecido.

-_Acho uma ótima idéia! _– Kakashi concordou ainda olhando para Sakura com medo – _VAMOS ATRÁS DO SASUKE! _#\o/#

#--'# Naruto o seguiu apressadamente.

#¬¬# Sakura ainda tinha um punho erguido apontando para o seu professor, mas resolveu segurar sua fúria, mas um pouco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Itachi-san... Acabou a limonada... _#T.T# – Kisame choramingou mostrando a Itachi o garrafão de vinte litros (Suigetsu: coitado do kisame-senpai! #T.T# acabou a limonada! EU POSSO SENTIR A DOR DELE! #T.T²# Top: dejá-vù... Suigetsu: nani? Top: #¬¬# ñ se finja de desentendido... Suigetsu: ok... vou tomar limonada... ACABOU A LIMONADA! #T.T³³³³³³³# Top: #¬¬²²²# ignonation mode ON!).

CROCK

-_Não interrompa minha novela por coisas inúteis! _#¬¬# – Itachi retrucou voltando sua atenção para a tv.

-_Mas Itaaachi-san! LIMONADA! _#T.T# – Kisame voltou a choramingar.

-_Vou te matar... Tou te avisando..._

_-Mas e a limonada? Como posso viver sem a limonada? O que eu faço? Meu motivo de viver acabou e..._

-_VÁ COMPRAR! _ #ù.ú# – Itachi o cortou furioso – _e não volte hoje!_

_-Mas são quase oito horas da noite..._

ESTIBAM

-_QUERO NEM SABER! _– Itachi deu um chute na bunda de Kisame e pulou no sofá –_ finalmente a sós com minha linda novelinha... _#8D# – ele beijou o controle remoto e voltou sua total atenção para a novela. (Gaara: esse cara eh tao esquisito? Top: porq? Gaara: como ele eh um vilão e gosta de novelas? Top: ser noveleiro eh uma sina... Gaara: #O.O# Top: q foi? Gaara: o Suigetsu... – Suigetsu estava tentando se suicida – Top: TAH LOUCO! – depois de cortar a forca que ele preparava – Suigetsu: limonada acabou... autor me ignorando... copinho vazio... Karin num ta por perto... Golden-kun morreu... Num tem ovomaltine... NUM VALE A PENA VIVER! #T.T# Gaara: e depois eu sou emo! Top: #ó.ò# ok... ta aqui um ovomaltine... Suigetsu: DEUS EXISTE #/o/# VALE A PENA VIVER! #8D# Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #--'# er posso voltar a fic? Suigetsu tomando o ovomaltine super hiper mega feliz: hunrumm!).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então emo-kun... Digo Sasuke... Pra onde vamos agora? – _Karin resmungou após Sasuke ter terminado de pagar o prejuízo para o tiozinho dono da pousada. Ele era baixinho e tinha um bigode estranho usava um (TAP – (onomatopéia para tapa de interromper, tipo pedala robinho, mas mais fraco e de lado...) Gaara: QUE PORR# EH ISSO? Top: Itai... eh o tiozinho" #XD# - fazendo pose de nice guy – Gaara: E O QUE ELE ACRESCENTA A FIC???????? Top: er nada? Gaara: #ò.ó# E PORQUE DIABOS VOCE TAH DESCREVENDO ELE? Top: sei lah... ele parece ser um tiozinho moh gente fica... #n.n# Suigetsu: tiozinho rulezzz #\o/# – TAP – Gaara: Ñ INSENTIVE ESSE BAKA! #ò.ó# Suigetsu: #Y.Y# mas o tiozinho rulez... Gaara batendo a cabeça na parede: #¬¬# o q eu fiz pra merecer isso? Top: #n.n'# tah bom eu paro de falar no tiozinho agora acaba com essa tentativa de suicídio...). então er... O emo-kun, digo o Sasuke acabou de resolver sua pendências com o tiozinho muito gente fina (GaarA: #¬¬¬¬¬¬¬#) e foi se juntar a um Juugo entediado, um Suigetsu que fazia um lindo tumulo para seu dourado (Suigetsu: #T.T# GOLDEN-KUNNNNN Top: lamento cara... Gaara: CONTINUA LOGO PORR#! Top: #o.o# calma... vc precisa de suco de maracujá... Suigetsu: #\o/# suco de maracujá! Gaara: CONTINUAAAAAAA! Top: ok... #--'#) e Karin estava sentada numa pedra entediada.

-_Não me chame de emo! _#¬¬# – Sasuke já estava muito irritado com os acontecimentos e só o que faltava para ele é ter que ficar escutando Karin chamando-o de emo... – _vamos seguir... Suigetsu faça as honras..._

_-Não posso... Snif... A Zanbatou está deprê... _#T.T# – Suigetsu enxugou suas lágrimas – _ela e o Golden-kun eram grandes amigos... Golden-kun..._

_-Calma cara... Você supera... – _Juugo dava tapinha nas costas de Suigetsu e lançou um olhar de indignado para Sasuke.

-_Goldeeen-kun..._

_-QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA? _– Sasuke gritou irritado.

BAM

-_Respeite o momento de tristeza do Suigetsu! Só porque você é emo acha que é o único que tem direito a ter cenas melodramáticas? – _Karin retrucou depois de socar o Uchiha e ir consolar o garoto de cabelos alvos.

-_CHEGA! _#ù.ú# – o moreno gritou fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos para ele, até o tiozinho que fumava tranqüilo e sorridente com o bom dinheiro que conseguira com aquela pousada maltrapilha e que não dava dinheiro por causa que ano atrás houve (Gaara: KISAMAAAAAAAAA! Top: #XD# malz... prometo num fazer de novo... Suigetsu: #T.T# porq vc tah qrendo tanto q a fic ande? Gaara: porq qro acabar logo com as cenas em q estou com roupas ridículas! #¬¬# Top: caham... vou continuar ok?).

-_Snif... Emo... Snif... Chato... – _Suigetsu mostrou a língua pra Sasuke.

CROCK

-_EU DISSE CHEGA! _#à.á# - Sasuke lançou um olhar demoníaco e assassino para os três – _fiquem aqui! E não quando eu voltar espero que estejam bem aqui! ISSO VALE PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM! – _ele acrescentou para o tiozinho que saia de fininho – _aí tem dinheiro para duas pousadas dessas! Aloje eles na sua outra pousada! E QUANDO EU VOLTAR..._

_-FÉRIASSSSSSS! _#\o/# – Karin gritou tirando as roupas e ficando só de biquíni.

Chuif – barulho de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz. Suigetsu havia caído no chão.

-_Vamos Sui-kun! Agora que o emo-kun nos liberou não precisamos segui-lo! Vamos tomar um banho de rio! – _a ruiva puxou ele pelo braço.

-_Mas a SameHada..._

_-Depois você a pega! Ou talvez o emo-kun a traga pra você! _– Karin retrucou ainda o puxando – _e você Juugo ajuste as coisas na tal pousada!_

_-Karin são oito da noite..._

_-Não faz mal temos termas na outra pousada... _#8D# - o tiozinho falou. (Top: olha o tiozinho se tornando importante... Gaara: deixe de ser ridículo... Top: nhá deixa eu ser feliz...). – _vamos?_

_-AGORA! _#/o/# - Karin saiu arrastando o tiozinho e Suigetsu e Juugo os seguiu com uma gota na cabeça carregando as roupas de Karin.

#O.O''# Sasuke olhava toda a cena com a boca escancarada. Ele ficou assim até que uma mosca entrou na garganta dele.

-_COF! – _Sasuke a cuspiu – _Kuso! Eu odeio minha vida! _ (Top:emo!)._ Agora vou atrás do nii-san! Ele só pode estar naquele local..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Pra onde estamos indo finalmente? – _Naruto quebrou o silêncio que perdurava fazia alguns minutos.

_-Ah é uma casa de campo dos Uchihas que fica perto das fontes termais da montanha... –_ Kakashi apontou para uma mansão na subida da montanha.

-_Como sabe que o Sasuke-kun está lá? – _Sakura perguntou intrigada.

-_Ah... Eu não sei... _#XD# _Mas com certeza o fuinha-chan está por lá... _#n.n# _E o Sasuke deve estar indo pra lá..._

Fuinha-chan? O Passado do Kakashi-sensei é assustador... – Sakura e Naruto pensaram ao mesmo tempo fazendo com que o silêncio se instaurasse novemente.

_-Então Kakashi-sensei... Sabe... Se Anko-sensei souber que você fugiu para ir a casas noturnas... _– o loiro tentou mudar o assunto da conversa.

-_Mas eu preciso ir a casas noturnas! _– Kakashi fez uma cara de desesperado e agarrou as vestes de Naruto.

-_Nani?_

_-EU VOU ME CASAR! _#T.T# - Kakashi caiu em desespero.

-_NÃÃÂO! – _Naruto também caiu em desespero.

-_Que feliz! _#8D# – Sakura comentou para receber olhares de desprezo dos companheiros – _que foi? Casamentos são felizes..._

_-São uma prisão... _#T.T# _Coitado do Kakashi-sensei... Vamos Kakashi-sensei temos que fazer o senhor se divertir! Para o boob's place! _– Naruto falou apontando para uma placa na ruela em que passavam.

-_Você sempre foi meu melhor aluno! _#Y.Y# – Kakashi comentou comovido. – _boob's place! _#\o/#

ESTIBAM

ESTIBAM

-_MORRAM HENTAIS! EU VOU ACHAR O SASUKE-KUN SOZINHA! – _Sakura gritou espumando de raiva após ver os dois adentrarem no tal boob's place derrubando a porta com eles.

Ela seguiu caminhando calmamente até começar a subida da montanha e daí ela começou a apertar o passo rapidamente, não sabia o motivo, mas sentia uma sensação estranha em seu peito.

Então ela o viu. Um garoto com uma camisa branca e aberta olhando para a grande casa. Sakura não teve reação.

-_Sasuke-kun? – _ela conseguiu balbuciar. Ele se virou lentamente e a fitou muito surpreso – _Sasuke-kun! _– repetiu animada indo na direção dele.

-_Sa-saku-ra? – _ele gaguejou ao receber ela nos braços e sentir ela apertar o abraço.

-_Eu senti tanta falta! Você... Eu... – _os olhos de ambos se encontraram e ela perdeu a fala.

-_Por que está aqui?_

_-Eu... Vim atrás do Sasuke-kun... – _a garota respondeu corada. – _Naruto me fez perceber isso... Não posso ser feliz sem o Sasuke-kun..._

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, mas sustentou o olhar sem deixar que o contato visual entre os olhos verde esmeralda e ônix se quebrassem. Um sorriso surgiu no canto dos lábios dele.

-_Que bom... Pois eu também acho isso... – _Sasuke falou com sua voz galanteadora fazendo as batidas do coração da garota de cabelos róseos acelerarem.

KISSU – ele encostou seus lábios que até então estavam frios aos lábios quentes e úmidos da garota. O toque leve foi se aprofundando e ela abriu a boca permitindo a passagem da língua dele e assim selando o toque mágico.

**N/A: nháá... tenho q confessar q esse cap num foi mto legal, pelo menos eu num gostei, soh gostei do final... #;S# mas eh minha opinião... espero q a parte sasusaku tenha ficado legal e q a parte do kimi e do gaara com a matsuri num tenha ficado muito LOL, mas eh a vida acho q tive uma crise de escritor nesse cap...**

**Gaara: vc eh um autor baka...**

**Top: eh eu sei... aih aih vida cabulosa... Er.. Caham... Tenho noticias tristes... Duas na verdade... A primeira eh q em março começam os cursinho, ensaios e aulas aos sábados... ou seja seu autor aqui vai tah bem ocupado... ou seja... talvez os caps semanais se tornem quinzenais... #;SSS# mas talvez soh talvez... eu vou fazer o possível para manter semanais e aviso qndo não der pra mandar cap na outra semana ok?**

**Gaara: soh isso? Num eram duas?**

**Top: então a segunda e triste noticia eh q a fic tah chegando nos caps finais... #T.T#**

**Gaara: YEAHHHHHHH #\o/#**

**Top: #O.O# PORQUE VC FICA FELIZ COM ISSO SEU NOJENTO?**

**Gaara: qnto antes acabar menos sofrimento!**

**Suigetsu: #T.T#**

**Top: #n.n# pelo menos o Suigetsu eh compreensivo!**

**Gaara: como vc pode ficar feliz em apanhar? Es masoquista?**

**Suigetsu: sem a fic num ganho mais ovomaltine... Snif... #T.T#**

**Top: #--'#**

**Gaara: mas pelo menos ce num apanha mais...**

**Suigetsu: nada haver, vamos continuar na outra fic a tal Zodíaco Chinês...**

**Top: yeah! #\o/#**

**Gaara: #o.o#**

**Top: e lah vou fazer vc sofrer bastante #n.n#**

**Gaara: nããããão!**

**Top: jah era... er... entao minna ateh próxima semana... e mandem review pliz... preciso de review para juntar forças e escrever a fic mesmo arrasado depois de aulas cansativas...**

**Gaara: chantagista...  
Top: sai emo... então jah nee!**


	30. Cartão de Kakashi

**Creditos: a s2 Thali que mesmo sem ter me mandado review e ter abandonado a fic, merece, pois é o niver dela na segunda... então parabens aniversario... cap especialmente pra vc... caprichei nas cenas sasusaku pra vc. #n.n#**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**JCesar: **Gaara: jah falei pra ele manerar na loucura! Top: mas ele tah incentivnado a loucura! #u.u# Gaara: #o.o# Top: er... itachi is noveleiro boy! Sshishshusuhis! Soh presta assim naum? Vlw pelo review e ateh a próxima cara!

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: ** calma, ainda naum confirmei isso, mas provavelmente será assim mesmo... a partir do dia 15 meu tempo no pc vai diminuir bastante #;S# Gaara: #n.n# Top: poq esta feliz? Gaara: vai demorar pra eu apanhar! #\o/# Top: #¬¬# q bom q vc gostou das cenas... ah vai ser gaaino mesmo, soh q coloquei um opuco de gaamatsu soh por botar... #;D# kissu e ateh o prox cap...

**Loli.Potter:** #n.n# ainda bem q vc gostou! Adoro escrever as partes da konan e da tsunade, elas são as q mais ruleiam.. #XD# Suige: num falei? Tiozinho rulez! #\o/# Gaara: #¬¬# Top: shsuihsuihusi... foi malz, mas vai ter sasusaku nesse cap, espero q vc num vomite de novo... e calma ainda vou ver esse negocio de 15 dias... kissu e ate o prox cap...

**Rah-li-chan: **shsuihsuiuishuis... ainda bem q vc gosta deles... ah acredito q sim... o kakuzu ruleia afinal das contas... Suige: YEAH! Top: então... acho q depois coloco eles já q vc gosta... #n.n# ah vlw por amar minha fic! #XD# kissu e ate o prox cap...

**Uchiha Nanda: **#n.n# q bom q vc gostou! Isso me deixa feliz! Ah a konan ruleia ao extremo! Hsuishiushuhs... com certeza! Uma milher tem q rulear mto pra agüentar os aka... #n.n# kissu e continue acompanhando...

**Uchiha-Ron: **hihsuihsuishushhui... foi! A aka acabou! Ficou bom o fim? Shsuihsuihsuusi... Gaara: ridículo! Top: sai daqui emo... shuishusuiushuis... agora q vc falou... realmente... #o.o# eh o tiozao ambervigion! Suige: #\o/# Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #XD# ah sei lah... um beijo so pra ficar um pouco romântico... flw e ate prox cap...

**SabakuJé: **yeah! Serio q ficou linda? Ainda bem q vc gostou, num tinha certeza se tinha ficado boa... #n.n# mas jah q vc disse q ficou bom... #n.n# kissu e ate prox cap...

**s2Aninhocas2: **eh vão pro cinema juntos! Como assim o mesmo cinema? #n.n# q bom q vc gostou da part sasusaku, ainda acho estranho eu escrever o shipper, mas fazer o q? #n.n# eu tbm tava com saudade de fazer eles apanhando... o dei-san vai ficar afastado, mas depois ele volta prometo... kissu e ate prox cap...

**Prisma159: **#n.n# q ótimo! Reviews da prisma-chan! Isso eh tao feliz! Ainda bem q vc tah conseguindo, espero q vc continue a mandar reviews! Hsuishuishuihsuih eu pensei em vc qndo escrevi essa parte, porq vc num gosta da matsu e adora a tenten então... #o.o# Gaara: tah vendo o q vc faz fazendo a menina pensar besteira.. Suige: limonada! #\o/# Gaara: lemon? Top: deixe de ter mente poluída seu emo... #u.u# então... shusihsuihuis... foi o fim perfeito pra aka neah? Shsuihsuihsuihsui... q bom q vc gostou... naum faz mal, mas ainda tenho o sonho de voltar a ver seus review grandes de novo.. #n.n# kissu e ate prox cap...

**Danipj: **shuishushuihshsuihsui... soh vc mesmo... pra comemorar sasusaku e ir embora... shsuihsuihsuihsi... espero q tenha ficado boa a parte sasusaku.. e ai o q achou do itachi finalizar totalmente o sasuke? Soh falta agora matar ele... #u.u# o q vc acha q vai acontecer? Kissu e ate prox cap...

**Phblood: **yo Tobi... entendo... coitado dele... mas a culpa num eh minha, a culpa eh da tayu-chan... #XD# Gaara: soh coloca a culpa nela porq ela num tah aqui neh? Top: claro... #XD#

**Nata-S2-Itachi: **LEITORA NOVA? #/o/# UEBAAAAAAA LEITORA NOVA! #n.n# o Itachi é o maior noveleiro de todos, ateh mais q a konan acho! Shuishuishuishi... acompanhe mesmo e vlw pelos elogios... kissu e ate prox cap...

**Miiiih-chan: **na verdade acho q eles se conheceram um pouquinho antes, mas eu lembro q a kurenai ficou amiga do Asuma soh depois do exame chuunin, e soh começou a sair com ele por causa das insinuações do Kakashi... Kakashi eh um bom cupido afinal... ah sinceramente acho q o final de naruto vai ser mediocre, num eh qrendo colocar praga naum, mas isso eh inevitável, todo manga bom q tem uma historia mto longa tem um fim medíocre.. eu jah conheço uns dez fins de anime/ manga acho e o menos ruim ateh agora foi o yu yu hakusho e nem eh um fim... #o.o# ah eu jah sei o q vou fazer... eu vou ser soh o roteirista do manga vou juntar dindin e ir pro japão, e vender a idéia para uma editora, tou pensando em levar meu amigo q sabe desenhar... acho q vou tentar vender aqui no brasil antes, mas como duvido q algm compre por aqui vou direto pro japão memso... #XD# vc ainda vai ver nas bancas um manga com o nome Tôp Bruno – o nome do autor - #XD# viajei muito neh? Ah... aquilo eh porq ele naum qria q passassem eu acho, porq no negoço do time 7 eles num trabalharam em equipe, soh "cooperaram" dividindo o almoço, acho q o kakashi mentiu, mas td bem... #u.u# ah sei lah, eu acho isso estranho... porq tipo... a relação KakashixRin eh igual a SasukexSakura e a ObitoxRin é igual a NarutoxSakura, o q não entendo é porq o povo é ObitoxRin e odeia NarutoxSakura, eu acho q realmente KakashixRin não devia acontecer porq o Kakashi fez algo imperdoavel... Mas acho q SasukexSakura tbm eh estranho pra os dois ficarem o Kishi-san vai ter q fazer algo muito bem bolado... #u.u# embora naum tenha nada contra o shiper... afinal prefiro NaruHina, acho mto forçado a Sakura ficar com o Naruto, porq ele eh mto LOL pra ela, e bem NaruHina é mais plausível porq a Hinata ia aceitar o Naruto de qlqr jeito, embora tbm ache estranho ficar Hinata com Naruto, ou seja, eh como vc disse provavelmente num via ter casais... hum... tbm acho uma boa... sasuke levando um pé na bunda ia ser massa! #n.n# eu acho assim, q soh poderá dar naruhina se algo acontecer nessa luta e a hinata mostrar seu amor ao naruto... sasusaku... bem eles ainda podem se encontrar na luta peinxnaruto q vai ocorrer ainda... o sasuke aparecer lah e salvar o naruto e a sakura, sei lah... acho q naruto eh uma loucura... Gaara: VC CHAMA ISSO DE PEQUENO? Top: ficou sim" #u.u# espero q o próximo seja maior... #XD# kissu e ateh prox cap...

**B1ker4: **eu percebi... suas reviews eram tao.. tao.. LOL... e bem... Gaara: #--'# Top: mas espero q vc continua a mandar reviews... tah em casa, mas acho q ela vai aparecer daqui a pouco.. #u.u# flw e ateh prox cap...

**Jaque Weasley: **shusihusihuishushu... eh verdade... Gaara: entao vc tah dizendo q o amor eh insano? Top: acho q sim... Gaara: #--# pior q ela tem razão.. Suige: OVOMALTINE #\o/# Top: #n.n# Gaar: EH PORQ EU NAUM SOU EMO! #ù.ú# Top: seei... Gaara: NUM FALEI! ELAS SÃO MTO MALVADAS! #o.o# Top: nem tanto.. #u.u# Suige: YEAH GANHEI UMA JARRA DE DOIS LITROS E MEIO! Gaara: grande coisa ela tah vazia.. Suige: #T.T# Top: #--'# Suige: a culpa foi sua! #T.T# me deu uma jarra sem nada dentro! Gaara: eu jah disse q num sou emo! #¬¬# Top: hsuihsuihsui... q bom q vc gostou... kissu e ateh prox cap...

**Akatsuki Nara no Sabaku: **hsuishishuisuh... eh verdade... tou manerando mto na violência feminina.. mas num se preocupe daqui a pouco ela volta com tudo... #XD# Gaara: #T.T# violência naum... hsuishuishuishuis... realmente o sasuke engolindo um mosquito foi o melhor! #n.n#

**Uchiha Disson: **LEITOR NOVOOOOOOOOOO! #\o\# Suigetsu: YEAAAH! #/o/# Gaara: #--'# Top: #n.n# shuishuishuie eu tbm! Gaara: #ò.ó# Top:#n.n# Suigetsu: eu acho q todos nos somos viciados em ovomaltines... #n.n# Top: er... sobre isso... acho q naum eh uma boa... naum tivemos boas experiências com ela nessa fic, mas se vc gosta dela como contra-regra eu escrevo outra fic chamada "Zodíaco Chinês" em q a Tayuya tbm eh contra-regra... #;D# #n.n# espero q vc continue acompanhando! Ate prox cap...

**BUNITAUM: **bem como jah disse vc vai demorar pra ler, mas bem... vlw pelo apoio! E eh o gaara sofre bastante... as partes da ed são mto boas mesmo... yeah... continue acompanhando e mandando review ok? Vlw mesmo pelo apoio...

**Então pessoal aqui o cap... soh pra constar o cap tem flashbacks do próprio dia, porq eu sei qrer pulei direto pra noite na cena sasusaku, e esqci do encontro da tenten... #u.u#**

**Gaara: patético**

**Top: então aih o cap... boa leitura e mandem review por favor! Preciso de reviews... Boa leitura...**

**Capitulo 29 – Cartão de Kakashi**

-_Finalmente me livrei daquele moleque maldito e da namorada homicida dele... _#u.u# – Gaara falou parando novamente nas escadas próximas a casa de Tenten. Ele fitou a lua e balançou a cabeça negativamente para tentar afastar os últimos acontecimentos da tarde.

**Flashback**

**-**_Maldita vida! Tenho certeza que a Ino vai me bater por isso e eu nem fiz nada... _#u.u# – Gaara falava para si mesmo sentado nas escadas.

-_Você não devia entregar as flores?_ – ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si e pulou para trás.

-_QUEM É VOCÊ?_

_-Sarutobi Konohamaru yoroshiku! – _o garoto fez uma reverencia para ele. – _então você não vai entregar as flores para a garota que você gosta?_

_-Elas não são para a garota que eu gosto! _– o ruivo retrucou com cara de poucos amigos.

-_Não? Ah então porque... Espera... Esse símbolo! _#O.O# _VOCÊ É O GAROTO DE ENTREGAS DA FLORICULTURA? Hsuishuihsuihsuihsui! PATETICO! _– Konohamaru gritou apontando para o Kazekage.

-_Eu não... – _Gaara tentava se defender mais sentia as bochechas corarem com vergonha (Gaara: PORQUE EU ESTOU PASSANDO POR RIDICULO DE NOVO? Top: ora porq vc sempre passa por ridículo... #u.u# Gaara: #Ò.Ò# Top: #XD#).

-_É SIM! É SIM!_

ESTIBAM

-_TE ACHEI! _#Ù.Ú# – o ruivo presenciou uma garotinha de cabelos longos dar uma voadora no moleque atrevido que ainda abusava com a cara do emo... digo... Do Kazekage (Top: viu te tratei com respeito... Gaara: PORQUE? Top: sei lah... Suigetsu: qr limonada? Top: claro! Gaara: #ò.ó# porq vc interrompe minhas conversas com futilidades? Top: limonada num eh futilidade! Suigetsu: ISSO AE! #u.u# Gaara: tou cercado de loucos #T.T#).

-_Arigatou..._

_-Arigatou o escambau! Quem você pensa que é pra esconder Kono-kun de min? – _Hanabi já falou com uma têmpora pulsando em sua testa.

-_Mas eu não..._

BAM

-_SOCORRO! GAROTA ASSASSINA! – _Gaara já saíra correndo após levar o primeiro murro. Ele agora estava acostumado a não cair com um só murro.

-_Eu te entendo amigo... _– Konohamaru deu um legal para Gaara e o ultrapassou.

-_A CULPA É SUA! _#Ò.Ò# – Gaara gritou furioso.

-_VOCÊS VÃO MORRER! – _eles ouviram a voz da garota atrás de si.

-_EU ODEIO ESSE MUNDO! _– Gaara gritou para os céus correndo em disparada.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_Eu não sei porque ele me lembra o baka do Naruto... –_ Gaara deu de ombros indo pegar o buquê de flores que havia sido esquecido nas escadas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que você vai fazer Sasuke-kun? – _Sakura perguntou com a cabeça encostada nos ombros do garoto de cabelos negros.

-_Me esbaldar por aí..._

_-NANI?_

_-Isso seria o que o baka do Naruto diria nessas horas não? – _Sasuke falou nostálgico olhando as estrelas.

-_Hai... – _Sakura sentiu as bochechas esquentarem de vergonha por ter sido tão explosiva.

-_Acho que a resposta mais sincera seria: não sei... _– o moreno não tirava os olhos das estrelas.

-_Mas Sasuke-kun eu pensei... Você... Eu... Achei... –_ a garota dos orbes esmeraldinos abaixou o rosto tristonha.

-_Você não pensou errado... Eu também pensei nisso... – _Sasuke ergue o rosto dela com sua mão direita – _porém sempre há algo para nos impedir..._

_-Você quer dizer que você... Não vai? Você desistirá da sua vingança? _– agora os olhos de Sakura brilhavam.

-_Eu não posso... _– Sasuke falou com aquela mesma voz fria de anos atrás.

-_Por quê?_

_-Eu não posso simplesmente desistir da minha vingança Sakura – _Sasuke a olhou nos olhos, a garota o encarou por uns instantes e depois virou o rosto um pouco intimidada, sentiu as bochechas coradas, apesar do que ocorrera a pouco, ainda não se acostumara a ficar tão perto de Sasuke.

O silêncio então tomou conta do local. Sasuke ainda olhava a garota que se sentia muito envergonhada por estar tão perto dele, e um sorriso quase que imperceptível surgiu nos lábios do moreno.

-_Então Sasuke-kun... Você prefere a sua vingança ficar perto de min? – _Sakura quebrou o silêncio após refletir bastante sobre os motivos do garoto.

**-**_Eu... Não sei... – _Sasuke falou por fim depois de uma longa pausa.

Sakura engoliu em seco e se levantou. Ela sabia que tinha ido atrás dele com o propósito de ajudá-lo em sua vingança, mas no fundo havia ido de verdade, para tentar impedi-lo, ainda tinha esperanças que ele desistisse de tal ato por ela, se iludiu achando que era mais importante que sua vingança, acreditou que ela pudesse pará-lo.

-_Aonde vai Sakura? – _Sasuke indagou sem nenhuma mudança no seu tom de voz.

-_Embora..._

E ela começou a andar colina abaixo, mas foi impedida por uma mão que segurava seu braço.

-_Porque está indo embora?_

_-Porque minha presença aqui é inútil... Afinal de contas... Eu não sirvo pra nada... _– ela sentiu as lágrimas invadirem seus olhos – _eu ainda me iludi... Você nunca conseguirá esquecer essa vingança! E quando ela acabar... O que vai sobrar? Você virá até min... E depois? Você arrumará algo que tenha uma importância maior que eu?_

_-Sakura porque você..._

_-Sabe Sasuke-kun... O Naruto me disse uma vez que eu não conseguiria ser feliz longe de você... Mas lembro que ele já havia me dito que não conseguiria viver sem estar ao lado dele, mas ele percebeu que não ia ser feliz ao meu lado... E acho que percebi que não posso ser feliz ao seu lado... _– agora sim as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, os sentimentos mais profundos de frustração que guardava em seu coração estavam saindo.

-_Sakura..._

_-Não é sério... Eu teria que ficar atrás de você pra sempre... Sabe Sasuke-kun... Eu só queria que você esquecesse essa vingança por uma noite... E que eu fosse a única pessoa em seu coração... Mas acho que isso é impossível... – _ela soluçou e passou as costas da mão nos olhos.

-_Sakura eu..._

_-Sayonara Sasuke-kun!_

KISSU – antes mesmo que desse mais um passo após se virar Sakura foi puxada mais uma vez e sentiu seus lábios serem tomados pelos lábios frios do Uchiha. Ela não entendeu o porque de ter correspondido o beijo, mas parecia não ter escolha, esse beijo parecia mais gostoso, mais leve, ela sentia seu coração leve por finalmente ter se livrado das frustrações que tinha nele e o gosto salgado de sua lágrimas deixavam o beijo mais gostoso. (Suigetsu: ECA! – CROCK – Top: ñ interrompa os momentos românticos seu baka! #u.u#).

-_Sasuke-kun porque?_

_-Porque era isso mesmo que eu queria... Só uma noite... Nós dois... Sem se importar com o amanhã... – _tinha o mesmo sorrisinho nos lábio por ter conseguido fazer a garota de cabelos róseos permanecer ao seu lado.

_-Mas e sua vingança?_

_-Ficará para amanhã... _– Sasuke a calou com um dedo nos lábios dela. – _isso se houver amanhã..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_AQUELE KISAMA! _– ele escutou uma garota esbravejar e bater a porta.

-_Ainda bem que a culpa não é minha... _#n.n# – ele agradeceu a alá internamente por isso...

-_Ele vai ver! ELE ACHA QUE PODE BRINCAR COM MITARASHI TENTEN? POIS SE ENGANOU! _#ù.ú# – (Gaara: coitado desse cara...). Tenten soltou os coques que prendiam seus cabelos.

**Flashback**

-_Cheguei atrasada? _#n.n# – Tenten falou no ouvido de um Neji muito nervoso que já batia o pé no chão. E para surpresa dela ele estava vestido normalmente, usava uma blusa e uma calça jeans, e normalmente Neji nunca usaria isso, o que a deixou mais feliz ainda.

-_TENTEN! – _ele gritou assustado fazendo a garota de coques sorrir ainda mais. – _por onde você esteve estamos atrasados para a nossa seção e..._

KISSU – Tenten calou a boca do garoto de olhos perolados com um beijo apaixonado, ele corou um pouco mas correspondeu ao beijo.

-_Você me perdoa agora? _– Tenten falou muito corada mais fazendo o possível para manter o olhar firme nos olhos perolados de Neji.

-_Hum... – _Neji estava bastante sério e depois abriu um sorriso – _como não? – _ele ofereceu um braço para a garota de cabelos castanhos que sorrindo aceitou o braço de bom grado.

-_Você já comprou os ingressos?_

_-Não... Não sabia qual filme escolher – _ele coçava a bochecha corado ao ver as pessoas olhando para eles.

-_Entendo... Alguma preferência?_

_-Não... Pode escolher o filme... _– ele falou cavalheiro.

-_Ah eu vou querer..._

_-VAI SER TERROR! –_ ela foi interrompida por um grito de uma garota.

-_Que nada vai ser ação! _– eles se viraram e viram uma garota loira e uma de cabelos róseos longos discutindo sobre que filme escolher, perto dela estavams um garoto de cabelos negros com um rabo de cavalo alto e cara de sono e um outro com expressão madura e cabelos alvos.

-_Kimi-kun prefere terror! _#ù.ú# – Tayuya cruzou os braços emburrada.

-_E o Shika ação! _#ù.ú# – Temari devolveu no mesmo tom.

-_Eu prefiro drama... – _Kimimaro sussurrou para Shikamaru.

-_E eu comédia..._

_-Porque comédia?_

_-É legal ver os outros sofrerem ao invés de min... – _o Nara deu de ombros assistindo a discussão das garotas – _e porque drama?_

_-É bom ver que não é você que estar sofrendo – _Kimimaro falou serenamente. – _Kuro-senpai – _e fez uma singela reverencia para Neji assim que o viu.

-_Shiro-kouhai... – _Neji o imitou. – _também num encontro?_

_-Forçadamente... – _Shikamaru ressumiu a situação de ambos.

CROCK

-_Não fique aí conversando enquanto escolhemos o filme! _#ò.ó# – Temari falou após acertar Shikamaru.

-_Porque só eu apanho? _#T.T# – ele resmungou para as outras garotas.

-_Kimi-kun é kawaii... – _Tayuya respondeu apertando a bochecha de um Kimimaro com conchinhas no rosto.

-_E o Neji não merece apanhar... _#n.n# – Tenten falou sorrindo para o Hyuuga que desviou o olhar corado, mas com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

-_Satisfeito com as respostas?_

_-Não... _#T.T# – Shikamaru ainda tinha lágrimas descendo pelo rosto quando respondeu.

-_Hunf... Pare de choramingar, então está decidido! _– as três garotas se olharam.

-_Terror! – _Tayuya se pronunciou primeiro.

_-Ação! – _a loira falou milésimos depois.

_-Suspense! – _e a morena completou quase ao mesmo tempo.

-_Que tal romance? #--_'# – Neji tinha uma gota na nuca. Todas as garotas o fitaram com a mão no queixo.

-_ROMANCE! _#\o/# – as três falaram ao mesmo tempo e puxaram seus respectivos acompanhantes para a bilheteria.

-_Foi ótimo né Kimi-kun? _– Tayuya falou agarrada ao braço de Kimimaro. (Gaara: e o filme? Top: vc num esperava q eu descrevesse o filme né? Gaara: mas achei que ia ter um beijo no cinema... Top: nháá... isso é muito clichê... #u.u# Suigetsu: ele tem razão... já falei que essa limonada ta ótima? Top: não. #n.n# Gaara: #--'# odeio qndo ele tem razão... Suigetsu: sobre a limonada? #8D# Gaara: #¬¬# não! Sobre ser clichê cenas de beijo no cinema... Top: #n.n#).

-_Hum... – _Kimimaro concordou com a cabeça fazendo a sua, agora, namorada sorrir ainda mais. Os seis estavam sentados numa mesa de lanchonete.

KISSU – Kimimaro foi pego de surpresa pelos lábios de uma Tayuya que pulou nos braços dele, mas ele não deixou de retribuir o beijo.

CROCK

-_Você dormiu o filme todo seu baka!_

_-MENTIRA! _– Shikamaru gritou irritado e com as mãos na cabeça – _você me dava um beliscão a cada meia hora!_

_-Pra você não dormir... _#u.u# – a loira deu de ombros.

-_E como você diz que eu dormi o filme todo? _#ò.ó# – Shikamaru retrucou.

-_Porque você fica bonitinho irritado... _– Temari ficou de ponta de pé e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz de Shikamaru.

-_Você é muito problemática... _– Shikamaru já colocara as mãos nos bolsos e mantinha um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-_Já disse que não sou problemática oras!_

_-É a minha problemática!_

KISSU – e antes que Temari pudesse socá-lo, chutá-lo ou até dar um cascudo nele, sentiu seus lábios se entreabrirem para aprofundar o beijo com o Nara.

-_Neji? _– uma Tenten envergonhada falou após ver os dois casais que

_-Hum? _– ele parou de olhar os dois casais e se virou para a garota dos coques.

-_Você não... Quero dizer... Nós..._

_-O que quer Tenten? _– Neji a cortou friamente.

-_Nada... _– ela falou frustrada afundando na cadeira. – _então gostou do filme?_

_-Foi ridículo... _– Neji respondeu olhando para o balcão da lanchonete para ver se ainda ia demorar o pedido deles e já irritado com a demora dos amigos pararem de se beijar.

-_Eu achei lindo... – _Tenten comentou cruzando os braços fazendo Neji arquear uma sobrancelha. – _você é um insensível..._

_-E você uma boba que gosta desse tipo de filme... _– Neji respondeu irritado. Tenten abriu a boca duas vezes, mas não falou nada. Ela se levantou e saiu andando para fora da lanchonete.

-_Espere... Pra onde você vai? _– Neji a segurou pelo braço.

-_Pra casa... Afinal o que uma boba poderia fazer ao lado do grande Hyuuga Neji? _– Tenten disse irônica.

-_Gomen Tenten... Só estava irritado... _– Neji falou francamente e com cara de cansado.

-_Hunf... Não quero suas desculpas..._

_-E o que quer?_

KISSU – ela puxou a cabeça dele para próxima da sua e juntou os lábios de ambos, e iniciou um beijo ardente.

-_Acho que vou querer brigar mais vezes com você... _– Neji comentou com um sorriso amarelo.

-_Neji! _– ela deu um murrinho no braço dele quando se voltavam para a mesa.

-_Onde os namoradinhos estavam? _– Temari perguntou com uma batata frita em mãos. – _a comida vai esfriar..._

_-Nós só estávamos... – _Tenten já pegara seu ovomaltine (Suigetsu: OVOMALTINE! #\o/# Gaara: é necessário mesmo todo esse esparro? Suigetsu: CLARO! OVOMALTINE RULES! Gaara: #¬¬'# Top: vc eh assim poq vc nunca tomou um neh? Gaara jah tomei sim... vc me deu um... Top: aquilo era leite com nescau... vc acha mesmo q te daria um ovomaltine #8D# GaarA: #¬¬# kisama... Suigetsu: toma – e entrega o restinho do seu ovomaltine – é duro ter q me separar dele, mas eh por uma boa causa... Gaara: ñ qro! Suigetsu: BEBA AGORA #Ò.Ó# Gaara: HAI! – e bebe o elixir da vida – Gaara paralisado: #O.O# Suigetsu: vai demorar pra ele voltar a realidade... Top: eh verdade... a primeira vez eh ineqcivel...).

_-Não somos namorados! – _Neji falou firme.

-_Yare, yare... _#O.O# - Shikamaru já resmungava quando viu Tenten derramar ovomaltine na cabeça do Hyuuga (Gaara: NAUUUUUUUUM OVOMALTINES! #T.T# Suigetsu: #T.T# Top: FOI RAPIDO #O.O# Gaara: porque? Porque o ovomaltine? #T.T# Suigetsu: #T.T# SNIF! QUE CENA CRUEL! Top: tbm acho, mas temos q fazer um drama neh? Gaara: vc eh mal... #T.T# Top: #--'#).

_-Você é um baka Hyuuga Neji! – _e ela saiu de vez do estabelecimento.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_Ele vai se arrepender por não ser meu namorado... _– Tenten falou pra si mesma se olhando no espelho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sabe Kakashi-sensei... Acho que devíamos ir atrás da Sakura-chan... _– Naruto comentou enquanto ele e Kakashi trocavam de casa noturna para casa noturna.

-_Do que está falando? Ela está bem... Deve estar com o eminho dela agora..._

_-Mas Kakashi-sensei achei que tivéssemos vindo_ _pra encontrar o eminho dela... Digo o teme! _– o loiro colou a cabeça confuso.

-_Isso era só uma desculpa para fugir com vocês... Eu vou me casar Naruto! _#T.T# _E se eu fosse fazer uma despedidade de solteiros a Anko ia me matar! _– o homem de cabelos prateados choramingava.

-_Eu te entendo Dattebbayo! Mas a Anko-sensei não pode impedir um homem de ter sua despedida de solteiros! _– Naruto falou sério.

-_É verdade! Um homem precisa liberar seu..._

_-FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! IKISOU LEE! _– eles se viraram e viram Gai e Lee ainda arrastando suas pedras. Gai já tinha uma pequena barba crescendo em seu rosto – _O NOSSO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE VAI NOS FAZER COMPLETAR O TREINAMENTO! UMA SEMANA ARRASTANDO UMA PEDRA DE 200kg!_

_-GAI-SENSEI! _#Y.Y# _VOCÊ É O CARA! _– Lee gritou com uma mão no ar e voltando a aumentar sua velocidade fazendo os dois passarem por Naruto e Kakashi.

-_Eles não mudam nunca né? _#--'# – Kakashi comentou com uma enorme gota na cabeça.

-_Parece que não... _– Naruto respondeu igualmente assustado.

-_Então... A Anko vai ter que me deixar fazer uma despedida de solteiro certo?_

_-CERTO!_

_-YOSH PRAS CASAS NOTURNAS! _#\o/# – Kakashi gritou para os céus e virou para a próxima casa noturna.

-_Mas Kakashi-sensei, achei que se você fosse ter uma despedida de solteiro em Konoha, não ia..._

_-Por isso mesmo preciso aproveitar antes que minha despedida de solteiro chegue! _#n.n# – o Hatake falou numa posição de nice guy.

#o.o'#

-_IKISOU! CASAS NOTURNAS AQUI VAMOS NÓS! – _e saiu arrastando o loiro para dentro da próxima casa noturna.

-_Pra que eu inventei de chamar ele mesmo?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Karin... _– Suigetsu falou o nome da ruiva pela quinta vez – _acho que essas termas não são mistas..._

_-E daí? Eu quero ficar perto de você... _#u.u#_ Ou você tem algo contra isso? _– ela arqueou uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente.

-_Não eu adoro isso... Mas é que... ME SINTO CONSTRANGIDO EM ESTAR PELADO E VOCÊ NÃO! _– ele gritou irritado.

-_Ora você não esperaria que eu ficasse sem biquíni na sua frente né? _– a ruiva falou sorrindo.

-_Então porque não posso ficar com meu calção?_

_-Porque fica mais bonito sem... _– Karin disse com um sorriso malicioso.

-_Karin... Você precisa parar de me provocar... _#u.u# – Suigetsu olhava para o outro lado sem querer olhar para a garota de biquíni amarelo ao seu lado, tentando ao máximo se controlar.

-_Porque?_

_-Porque senão vou acabar fazendo uma besteira! _#¬¬# – ele falou se virando para ela e vendo que ela desprendia a parte superior do biquíni.

CHUF – sangue jorrou do nariz dele fazendo-o voar para fora da terma.

-_Sui-kun é um baka... –_ Karin falou sorrindo e voltando a amarrar o biquíni – _Estou indo para o outro lado! – _ela acrescentou mergulhando e passando pelo buraco na parede que separava as duas termas.

-_Eu ainda morro por hemorragia... _– Suigetsu falou para si mesmo depois de colocar o kimono que se ganha numa fonte termal.

-_Isso é porque vocês ainda nem estão namorando..._

_-È imagina só quando... HEY! – _Suigetsu já concordava com a voz quando se virou e deu de cara com Juugo – _o que faz aqui Kisama?_

_-Ah... Tou indo na padaria comprar pão... O tiozinho pediu... _#8D# - Juugo disse sorrrindo. – _quer ir?_

_-Claro! Tomara que tenha uma bob'b por perto... Faz tempo que não tomo ovomaltine... _– Suigetsu comentou andando ao lado de Juugo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

DING DONG (essa com certeza é a onomatopéia mais ridícula de todas... #u.u# Gaara: tudo é ridículo nessa fic... Suigetsu: nem tudo... Gaara: como assim nem tudo? Suigetsu: oras! MEU COPINHO NOTS RIDICULO #\o/# Ovomaltine tbm naum eh ridículo! E limonada também! #XD# Gaara: #--'# Top: ele tem razão... #n.n#).

-_SE VOCÊ KAKASHI VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO! _– Gaara ouviu uma voz feminina gritar (Gaara: PORQUE EU TENHO QUE ESCUTAR? Top: ora mas vc eh o menino de entrega da floricultura oras... Suigetsu: q patetico... #u.u# Gaara: #ò.ó# Top: #n.n#).

-_Fud#u... _– Gaara olhou ao redor para ver se ainda podia se esconder quando a porta se escancarou revelando uma mulher de camisola rosa transparente

-_Quem é você? – _Anko retrucou olhando para o ruivo.

-_Eu... Er... _#O.O# – Gaara tentava parar de olhar para... Bem Gaara tentava se manter sério.

-_Que foi?_

CHUF – sangue começou a sair do nariz dele.

-_Que garoto estranho... _#u.u# – Anko suspirou vendo ele tentar para a hemorragia nasal com as mãos – _então o que veio fazer aqui?_

_-Toma! _­– o ruivo ainda com as mãos no nariz entregou o buquê de flores para a mulher que o aceitou com envergonhada.

-_Você... _#O.O# – Anko sussurrou perplexa – _VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADO POR MIN! _#\o/#

#O.O# - Gaara arregalou os olhos ao ver a cara da mulher. (Gaara: porq tenho uma pessiam impressão sobre isso? Top: porq vc eh um emo? Gaara: eh deve ser por isso... TE FOD# Top: HEY! Olha a boca! Gaara: q foi? Top: daqui a pouco a censura vai interferir aqui... Gaara: duvido... Top: #--#).

-_KAWAI!! – _ela o abraçou e começou a esfregar a bochecha dele contra a dela como se ele fosse um ursinho de pelúcia...

#T.T# - Eu odeio muito minha vida! (Suigetsu: emo... Top: totalmente emo... Gaara: vao se PIII seus filhos da PIII! QUE PIII É ESSA DESSE PIII? Top: #u.u# a censura... Suigetsu: #n.n# censura rules #\o/# Top: #--'# censura eh chata... Suigetsu: soh a brasileira... a japonesa rules... #XD# Top: eh verdade... Gaara: PII PIII PII Top: desliguem o microfone dele... – Gaara continua a falar palavrões – Top: finalmente... #n.n#). – ele pensou sentindo o ar parar de chegar ao seu cérebro devido ao abraço apertado que recebia.

-_Sumimassen! –_ Anko o largou no chão de repente, fazendo ele voltar a respirar do nada.

-_Já estou acostumado... _– ele comentou em meios a tossidas.

-_Já está acostumado a levar foras? Que garoto emo... _– Anko comentou olhando o ruivo com pena.

-_NÃO SOU EMO! _#¬¬# – ele gritou enfurecido.

-_Mas só um emo e o Rock Lee são rejeitados o tempo todo... _#u.u# – ela deu de ombros. –_ mas como disse tenho que te dispensar..._

_-E QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO ALGO COM VOCÊ? _– ele gritou ainda mais furioso.

BAM

-_Não grite! Vai acordar a minha irmã... _– Anko retrucou irritadiça – _se você não é um admirador meu quem é?_

_-Eu sou o... _– então ele percebeu o quão ridículo ia ser dizer que era o... (Gaara: NÃO DIGA! Top: e o q vou dizer? Gaara: representante da revendedora de flores... Top: mas vc naum eh... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: ok...) representante da revendedora de flores. – _eu sou o representante da revendedora de flores..._

_-Ah... Você é o menino de entrega da floricultura da esquina... _#u.u# _PERAÊ! EU CONHEÇO VOCÊ! VOCÊ É O KAZEKAGE! _#O.O#_ shuishuishuishuishuihs... O Kazekage... shuishuishihuishuishi... É o menino de entregas da floricultura da esquina? suishuishuhsuis... _– Anko caiu na gargalhada (Suigetsu e Top: shuishuishuishui... Gaara: #¬¬# EU TE ODEIO MUITO SEU PIII FILHO DA PIII Top: cortem o microfone de novo...).

#¬¬# Gaara olhou para a mulher com desprezo.

-_Gomen... shusshuishuisi... É que é hilário! _– Anko segurava a barriga porque não estava agüentando de tanto rir.

-_Sei... _– A Ino me paga... Ela vai ver... Depois dessa eu vou voltar pra Suna! #ù.ú# - o ruivo pensava olhando a mulher que gargalhava a sua frente. –_ toma!_

Ele jogou um cartãozinho para a mulher que parou de rir assim que viu a caligrafia e olhou melhor para o buquê, ela corou e sorriu.

-_Arigatou Kazekage-sama... _#8D# – Anko falou sorrindo, o ruivo bufou e foi embora.

"Anko,

Eu sei que você quer me matar, não sério tenho certeza que você quer me matar, mas entenda, eu precisava ajudar meus alunos favoritos numa situação como essa... Você sabe o Naruto é o filho do meu sensei que faleceu quando ele nasceu... Ele nunca teve ninguém para guiá-lo e me sinto na obrigação de fazê-lo... O Sasuke é o irmão do Itachi-kun... Ele pode ter feito aquilo tudo, mas sempre foi um bom kouhai, e naquela noite ele me pediu para prometer cuidar do Sasuke caso acontecesse algo a família e eu inconscientemente o fiz... Peço que entenda como me sinto, mas tenho obrigação de ajudá-los... E que estou morrendo de saudades e que nunca encontrei mulher alguma que me fizesse mandar um buquê de flores para justificar minha ausência. Anko eu te amo... E você sabe disso... Por isso não me mate quando voltar ok? No máximo me mande pra UTI... Er... Tenho que ir... Tem um italiano pedindo informações de com chegar a muralha da china pra min e...

Hatake Kakashi, o seu cãozinho"

-_Bem ele ao menos me liberou para mandá-lo pra UTI... _#XD# (Gaara: ELA É O DEMO! Top: menos ok? Já sabemos q ela eh sádica e malvada... Gaara: mas como ela num ficou comovida com essa ótima carta? Top: talvez ela saiba q o Kakashi é ótimo em literatura e por isso é professor de literatura... Gaara: ah eh... Top: #--'#) – Anko comentou sorrindo e cheirando o buquê de flores e só então reparando no coração que era formado com as rosas negras e brancas, só que na luz do abajur as rosas negras pareciam roxas, assim como ela e Kakashi. – _ok talvez eu só quebre os braços dele... Mas só depois do casamento... _#n.n#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Sakura... – _Sasuke sussurrou serenamente alisando os cabelos róseos da garota dos olhos esmeraldinos. Os orbes verde se abriram lentamente e piscaram um pouco para se acostumar com a claridade do dia..

-_Sasuke-kun? Eu achei que... Achei que... Você... Fosse embora – _ela falou de cabeça baixa e envergonhada.

-_Eu também – _Sasuke disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – _mas parece que você conseguiu mudar minha cabeça e meu coração... –_ ele falou aproximando-se dela.

KISSU – e deu um beijo apaixonado na garota de cabelos róseos que o aceitou de bom grado.

-_Então o que vamos fazer agora? _– Sakura comentou quando eles saíram do pequeno casebre em que passaram a noite.

-_Vamos comer ali... _– ele apontou para uma lojinha de dangos – _e depois vamos ver o meu nii-san... Claro se você estiver disposta..._

_-Eu quero estar ao seu lado sempre... _#n.n# – Sakura agarrou o braço de Sasuke e ambos desceram a colina juntos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O Kisame está demorando com o pão... E se ele não chegar logo vou ter que partir sem falar com ele... _– Itachi falou olhando a janela e depois para o pingente – _espere mais um pouco Kuro-Hana..._

**N/A: e mais um cap q chega ao fim! #n.n# sinceramente eu achei ele legalz e tudo mais, soh q sei lah... eu naum nasci pra escrevir sasusaku, eu sempre acho q naum ficou bom... mas bem vcs q sabem... #u.u# mandem review ok? Tou cansado demais pra enrolar por aqui hoje... Mandem review por favor e ateh semana q vem...**


	31. Sugestão de Jiraya

**Créditos totais a: Karinne-chan q mandou mais de 20 reviews dos caps anteriores... THANKS mesmo Karinne-chan! #n.n#**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Bem eu sei que deveria responder aos reviews, mas eu vou viajar esse feriadão e se fosse responder aos reviews o post num sairia no fim de semana então... thanks pelos reviews... thanks mesmo e mandem mais ok?**

**Antes do cap... Explicando o motivo de não ter cap semana passada... Eh q seu autor favorito esteve bastante incapacitado, estava bastante exausto e não consegui finalizar o cap... por isso o post soh esse fim de semana... Hum tenho tbm um aviso triste, os post passaram a ser quinzenais, agora estou com os fim de semanas ocupados tbm então... acho q soh vou conseguir os posts quinzenalmente, porem vou tentar postar todo final de semana, soh tou passando a periodicidade para quinze dias, pra q vcs num fiqm chateados caso naum tenha cap num fim de semana ok? Thanks pelos reviews e mandem mais reviews esse cap ok? Ai o cap pra vc... #n.n#**

**Capitulo 30 – Sugestão de Jiraya**

-_Como o pão ficou caro... _#¬¬# – Kisame comentou com a mulher do caixa da padaria. – _nos meus tempos você passava a noite comendo pão e vendo tv e num gastava mais de..._

_-Sua nota – _a mulher o cortou entregando a nota fiscal ao homem azul.

-_Hunf... Vou roubar dinheiro da carteira do Itachi-san _#8D# – Kisame avaliou sua situação financeira após olhar sua carteira (Suigetsu: esse é Kisame-senpai #\o/# roubar dinheiro dos outros #n.n# Top: HEY! #ò.ó# É VOCÊ QUE VEM ROUBANDO MINHA CARTEIRA! #ò.ó# KISAMA! – ESTIBAM – Gaara: e eu achei q eram bons amigos #u.u# - CROCK, BAM – Suigetsu: eu num roubo mais #T.T# Top para de soca-lo: #ò.ó# é bom mesmo... #ù.ú# então vou voltar pra fic...).

-_Droga porque num tem uma Bob's nesse cafofo?_ – uma garoto de cabelos alvos entrou na luxuosa padaria em que Kisame estava ao lado de um garoto alto e de cabelos loiros.

-_Bob's... _– Kisame começou a babar.

-_Suigetsu pare de reclamar... Se demorarmos mais a Karin vai ter matar –_ Juugo comentou olhando para o relógio – _já faz mais de cinco horas que saímos dizendo que iríamos na padaria... _#u.u'#

-_Mas eu queria ir na BOB'S! _– Suigetsu retrucou irritado – _nada vai me fazer desistir de querer um ovomaltine e... LIMONADA! _#\o/#

-_É MINHA! _#ù.ú# – Kisame parou de babar e imaginar um suculento ovomaltine assim que viu Suigetsu pulando na direção do seu garrafão de vinte litros de limonada.

-_Kisame-senpai! _#O.O# – Suigetsu falou ao ver o homem azul que impedia ele de chegar perto do seu néctar precioso (Gaara: néctar precioso? Suigetsu: soh num eh dos deuses poq o néctar dos deuses is ovomaltine! #\o/# Top: yeah! #/o/#).

-_Sui-chan! _– Kisame abraçou Suigetsu fortemente.

#O.O# A mulher do caixa e Juugo olhavam a cena com olhos arregalados.

-_Onde você esteve desde que o purpurina foi exilado? _– Kisame perguntou servindo dois copos de limonada, para ele e Suigetsu.

-_Ah eu estive com o Sasuke-emo por aí, fazendo emisses... Você sabe... Você anda com o Itachi... _#u.u# – Suigetsu comentou sorridente entre alguns goles de limonada.

-_É sei... _#T.T# _Acho que a única coisa boa de se andar com um Uchiha é que podemos pegar o dinheiro da carteira deles a vontade _#n.n#

-_Com certeza! _#8D# – Suigetsu disse fazendo uma gota surgir na nuca de Juugo, pois ele estava descobrindo agora o motivo do garoto de cabelos alvos sempre pagar as dividas com juros em dia. – _mas então o que o Kisame-senpai faz nesse cafofo?_

_-Hem-hem! _– a caixa tossiu insultada, pois o tal cafofo que eles se referiam era o local onde ela nascera e fora tão feliz, e alias fora onde dera seu primeiro beijo com o vendendo da loja de (Gaara: #ò.ó# PARE DE COLOCAR PERSONAGENS RIDICULOS E SEM IMPORTANCIA PARA A FIC! Top: mas eles são legais... #i.i# Suigetsu: eh mesmo... tou com saudade do tiozinho... Gaara: #¬¬# - CROCK DUPLO – Top: ok eu paro!). – _pode chamar de lugar nenhum onegai?_

_-Ok... Então Kisame-senpai o que faz em lugar nenhum? Ta bom? _– Suigetsu se virou para a caixa.

-_Yeah! _#8D# – ela sorriu contente e fez uma pose de nice guy

-_Ah é uma história complicada..._

_-Então não conte... Estamos atrasados e se a Karin aparecer por aqui nós vamos... _– Juugo já estava impaciente, afinal ele era o único que tinha bom senso ali.

-_Era uma vez um tubarãozinho que se casou com uma sereia... E então ele tiveram um lindo bebezinho azul... _#n.n# _E ele ganhou um picolé gigante como espada no seu aniversário que chamou de SameHada _– Kisame mostrou a SameHada para os outros ignorando o comentário de Juugo.

-_MINHA! _– Suigetsu se agarrou a SameHada.

-_O que está fazendo Sui-chan? _#O.O# – Kisame puxou o seu picolé gigante, digo sua espada estranha para longe de Suigetsu.

-_Eu preciso dessa espada! _#ò.ó# – Suigetsu sacou sua Zanbatou – _vamos lutar..._

_-Só se for agora! _– Kisame ficou de pé e colocou a SameHada em guarda – _IKISOU! _#8D# (Gaara: #O.O# COMO ELES PARAM DE TOMAR LIMONADA E CONVERSAR AMIGAVELMENTE DO NADA E COMEÇAM A LUTAR? Suigetsu: OVOMALTINE! – vendo o officeboy da Bob's trazendo o néctar dos deuses – Gaara: esquece... já entendi... Top tomando ovomaltine: #n.n# q bom num preciso explicar... #n.n#).

-_Mas o que diabos eles estão... –_ Juugo tentava entender o que os dois idiotas de espadas estavam fazendo.

ESTIBAM DUPLO.

-_Não quero luta na minha loja! – _a caixa falou irritada após dar uma voadora em Kisame.

-_PORQUE VOCÊS DEMORARAM TANTO?! _– Karin gritou pisando em Suigetsu (Gaara: tava demorando...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Kakashi-sensei... Acho que agora já basta... _– um Naruto descabelado comentou quando eles saíram de mais um clube noturno – _esse foi o décimo primeiro clube e já é de manhã... Estou cansado de ficar sentado na mesa com garotas estranhas..._

_-Do que está falando Naruto? Eu achei que você tinha treinado com o Jiraya... _– Kakashi falou em igual estado.

-_E treinei... Mas ele não me levava aos clube noturnos... Só para espiar as termas e levar a culpa por ele... _#T.T# o loiro desabafou triste – _mas sério Kakashi-sensei... Precisamos nos focar na nossa missão..._

_-MINHA FESTA DE DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO!_

ESTIBAM

-_Vocês ainda não pararam com isso? _– Sakura falou irritada e com uma têmpora pulsando na sua incrivelmente grande testa.

-_Sakura-chan! Ainda bem que você está aqui e..._ – Naruto falou feliz por não ter mais que ficar acompanhando Kakashi.

BAM

-_Você também é um baka-hentai! _#ù.ú# _E não venha se fingir de inocente... – _Sakura disse após socar o rosto do loiro.

-_Ta-ta-tai! – _Naruto choramingou com a mão no local atingido – _eu estava tentando pará-lo! _#ò.ó#

-_E falhou como sempre em Dobe? _– Sasuke falou fazendo Kakashi e Naruto arregalarem os olhos ao notarem o Uchiha.

-_TEME! _#Ò.Ó# – Naruto já se preparava para atacar o moreno quando foi segurado por Kakashi.

-_Yo Sasuke... Então teremos que te amarrar e te levar de volta ou... _– Kakashi disse com um sorriso malicioso – _a Sakura conseguirá convencê-lo?_

_-KAKASHI-SENSEI! _– Sakura totalmente rubra gritou.

-_Hunf... Achei que tinham vindo me ajudar... Foi o que a Sakura me falou... _– o Uchiha tentava mudar o rumo do dialogo.

-_E viemos... Mas agora estou com vontade de te bater teme! _– Naruto falou estralando os dedos.

-_Depois vocês fazem isso... _– Kakashi coçou a cabeça – _então vamos ter que ir ver o Itachi-kun mesmo? – _o olhar maligno de Sasuke respondeu tudo – _ok ok... Mas primeiro vamos tomar um café da manhã ok? Estou com fome... _#u.u#

-_IKISOU VAMOS COMER RAMEN! _– Naruto gritou entrando na barraquinha de ramen mais próxima.

-_Eu achei que íamos comer dangos... _#T.T# – Sakura choramingou seguindo Sasuke e Kakashi que também já haviam entrado na barraquinha de ramen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então Neji-nii-san disse que a Tenten-san não era sua namorada... É isso? – _Hinata estava sentada numa cadeira com um bloquinho e fazendo algumas anotações enquanto Neji estava deitado no sofá contando sobre seu encontro.

-_É... Só isso... E do nada ela derramou ovomaltine na minha cabeça _(Suigetsu: #T.T# O ELIXIR DA VIDA... Gaara: num era o néctar dos deuses? Suigetsu: ISSO TAMBEM #T.T# Gaara: #o.o'# eu sei que eh mto bom e eu adoro – roubando um dos ovomaltines da geladeira – mas vcs exageram e... ELIXIR DA VIDA #T.T# - ele começou a chorar ao tomar um pequeno gole – Suigetsu: ql eh a dele? Top: sei lah... parece q ele soh se apaixona por ovomaltine quando toma um pouquinho #u.u'# Suigetsu: e depois diz q num eh emo estranho... Gaara: #T.T# ovomaltineeee...).

-_Neji-nii-san... Não é só isso... É tudo isso... – _Hinata comentou pesarosa ao ler suas anotações.

-_Como assim Hinata-sama?_

_-Pelo que entendi sobre sua relação com a Tenten-san, ela gosta sim de você..._

_-YOSH! Sabia que ela não resistiria ao meu charme e incrível senso de..._

_-CAHAM! –_ Hinata coçou a garganta para que o primo parasse de se gabar.

-_Sumimassen..._

_-Então... O que eu falava mesmo? Sim... A Tenten-san realmente gosta de você..._

_-Como você tem tanta certeza disso Hinata-sama? – _Neji indagou se sentando no sofá para encará-la e interrompendo mais uma vez a linha de pensamentos da prima.

-_Bem... –_ Hinata corou um pouco – _convenhamos que eu sei há muito tempo como é gostar de alguém, e acho que sei quando uma garota gosta de um garoto e ele demora pra notar isso – _ela lançou um olhar feio para Neji que voltou a se deitar no sofá e assobiou discaradamente tentando se fazer de inocente. – _então... Ela gosta do Neji-nii-san... Mas acho que ela não percebeu isso há muito tempo..._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque você mesmo me disse que ela passou a dar olhares furtivos para você e há abaixar o rosto quando se encaravam por muito tempo de uns tempos para cá... Isso quer dizer que ela notou o sentimento, mas ainda não se acostumou com a presença dele... _– Hinata comentou riscando algo no seu bloquinho – _voltando ao tema principal... Ela percebeu o sentimento e está fazendo de tudo para você notar ele... E parece que deu certo... Vou anotar isso – _Hinata anotou o que Tenten havia feito para Neji notar que ela talvez gostasse dele.

-_Caham..._

_-Nani? – _Hinata parou de escrever o que faria assim que visse Naruto novamente.

-_Não acha que eu vou deixar minha prima tentar algo assim acha? _– Neji falou com uma sobrancelha erguida – _principalmente com um baka..._

_-Quem falou no Naruto? _– Hinata disse corando e colocando o bloquinho na frente do rosto.

-_Ninguém até agora, mas a Hinata-sama acabou de fazê-lo _– Neji deu um sorriso vitorioso –_ aquele baka vai ver amanhã... _#A.A# – o Hyuuga tinha um olhar maligno no rosto.

-_Neji-nii-san!_

_-Que foi?_

_-Eu fico te ajudando com seus problemas amorosos e você quer at-trapalhar os me-meus? – _Hinata gaguejou um pouco ao confirmar que tinha algo entre ela e o Uzumaki.

-_Hunf... – _Neji resmungou e voltou a deitar no sofá – _esqueçamos o baka do Naruto então... Por enquanto... Continue..._

_-Ok... _– Hinata tinha um pequeno sorrisinho nos lábios – _então você tem que ser mais atencioso..._

_-Do que está falando Hinata-sama? Eu a levei a um encontro e ela jogou ovomaltine na minha cabeça... _#ù.ú# – Neji disse irritado.

-_Porque você não é atencioso o bastante e porque foi baka o bastante pra dizer que ela não era sua namorada... Acho que você devia..._

PI PI PI PI PI PI – um despertador tocou fazendo ambos se assustarem.

-_MINHA VEZ! _– a porta se escancarou e os dois Hyuugas viram uma Hanabi arrastando um Konohomaru amarrado para dentro da sala – _fora Neji-nii-san!_

_-Mas... _– Neji tentou argumentar.

-_Seu tempo acabou! _#n.n# – Hanabi disse jogando Konohamaru no sofá da sala estudos – _agora é minha vez... – _e começou a empurrar Neji para fora da sala e bateu a porta na cara dele –_ está pronta nee-chan?_

_-Hai... _­– Hinata sorriu e ajeitou o despertador para uma hora.

-_Mas eu não quero fazer terapia de casal... _#T.T# – Konohamaru choramingou.

CROCK

-_Você não tem o que querer! _#ò.ó# – Hanabi disse irritada.

-_Já vi que isso vai demorar... _– Hinata falou olhando para a sua irmã caçula e "namorado" dela.

(Gaara: ei peraê... Top: que foi? Gaara: er... Sei que suas fics são ridículas e normalmente num tem sentido em quase nada, mas... DESDE QUANDO A HINATA É TERAPEUTA DE CASAIS? Top: #u.u# ué... desde agora... Acho que o Haku seria um bom psicólogo, mas como ele num ta na historia vai a Hinata mesmo.. #n.n# Gaara: mas isso não faz sentido algum... Top: claro que faz... pra ser psicólogo, ou terapeuta precisa ser bem calminho e a Hinata é a que melhor se encaixa nisso... E não tou afim de colocar o Haku na fic, porq ela ta se encaminhando para o final e se eu colocasse ele ia dar muito trabalho #u.u# Suigetsu: se eu for me consultar ganho ovomaltine? Gaara: #O.O# ahn? Top:sei la... Suigetsu: acho q vou tentar isso depois... #n.n# Top: #--# Gaara: #o.o'# Top: vou continuar com a fic se não se importam...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Itadaima – _Gaara falou entrando na casa ainda com uma têmpora bastante grande pulsando em sua testa.

-_Gaa-kun!_

KISSU – Ino apareceu do nada e o agarrou pelo pescoço o puxando para um beijo apaixonado. Mesmo pego de surpresa o ruivo correspondeu ao beijo.

-_Ino! _#¬¬# – Gaara retrucou quando a loira finalmente parou de beijá-lo (Suigetsu: ué, mas ele também não tava beijando ela? Top: er... entenda... ele era o agente da passiva e ela o da ativa, então ela parou de beija-lo... #u.u# Suigetsu: AH TAH (num entendeu nada)) – _como você ousou me fazer usar essa roupa ridícula..._

BAM

-_O QUE EU FIZ AGORA? _#Ò.Ó# – Gaara gritou com a mão no rosto depois de levar um murro no dito cujo. Ótimo ela endoidou de vez! E era pra eu estar irritado aqui! Primeiro ela me recebe com um beijo e depois com um murro! ERA PRA EU QUE TÁ DITANDO AS REGRAS! #ò.ó# o ruivo pensava enquanto avaliava a expressão enigmática da loira.

-_Seu galinha! _– Ino falou irritada – _e tem muito mais de onde veio esse ouviu? _– ela mostrou o punho para ele foi se aproximando do ruivo que recuava assustado.

-_COMO ASSIM GALINHA? VOCÊ ENDOIDOU MULHER? VOCÊ ME FAZ PASSAR POR RIDICULO, ME BEIJA E DEPOIS ME BATE E ME ACUSA DE SER GALINHA! _#ò.ó# _VOCÊ ENDOIDOU DE VEZ OU..._

BAM, BAM, BAM  
-_PRIMEIRO: NÃO GRITE NA MINHA CASA! – _quando Ino falou isso depois dos três murros que acertaram o ruivo em cheio ele se calou e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente de um jeito obediente (Suigetsu: leia pau-mandado e chorão... Gaara: #ò.ó# você é pior que eu! Suigetsu: mas eu ganho beijo em meio aos murros e ordens #XD# Gaara: #T.T# eh verdade... Top: #--'# e vc fica feliz com isso? Suigetsu: dos males o menor... Top: #--''#). – _segundo... – _ela estralou os dedos –_ a roupa da floricultura não é ridícula é?_

_-N-não! _– Gaara gaguejou muito assustado com o olhar assassino da sua namorada, e ele que tinha achado que ia colocar ordem na casa... Coitado... (Gaara: HEY! NUM PRECISA DISSO! Top: eu mas vc achou q ia colocar ordem na casa num achou naum? Gaara: sim mas... Suigetsu: shuishuishishuishui... Gaara: porq esta rindo? Suigetsu: porq vc eh um tolo cheio de esperanças... Tem que ser feito eu e o Pein... Conformados e temos que aproveitar a vida ao maximo #n.n# Gaara: #T.T# EU NUNCA VOU ME CONFORMAR... Top: #.# isso eh atitude de amo..).

-_Bom! _– Ino disse com um sorriso maligno – _terceiro... PORQUE VOCÊ SÓ VOLTOU PRA CASA UMA MANHÂ APÓS SAIR PRA FAZER TRÊS ENTREGAS??_

_-A CULPA É SUA DE ME MANDAR ENTREGAR FLORES PARA CLIENTES ESTRANHOS! _– Gaara gritou vermelho de raiva.

**Flashback**

DING DONG (mais uma onomatopéia ridícula do barulho de campainha Gaara: ALEEEEEEEEELUIA Top: ?? Gaara: vc assumiu que suas onomatopéias são ridículas! #\o/# Top: #¬¬# eu tenho bom senso...).

-_Já vai! _– ele ouviu uma voz feminina gritar. – _se for aquele idiota de novo eu juro que vou enfiar minha unhas na jugular dele, quem ele pensa que é para voltar para casa após as oito da noite?_

_-Me fu#i mais uma vez... _– o kazekage sussurrou quando a porta se abriu antes mesmo que ele pudesse fugir.

-_Quem é você? – _uma mulher de cabelos loiros abriu a porta com uma expressão de poucos amigos – _e porque está usando uma roupa ridícula?_

_-Er... _#¬¬# – Gaara fechou a cara ao ouvir mais uma pessoa criticar a sua roupa, afinal ele sabia que estava mais ridiculo que um teletubies (Gaara: #¬¬# Suigetsu: shuishuishuihsuihsui... PIOR QUE EH MERMO! Top se segurando pra naum rir: num falei nada... Gaara: #¬¬# eu odeio muito vocês!). – _vim trazer esse buquê de flores para você..._

_-Ah... Você não deveria perguntar quem sou eu antes de entregar o buquê? _– a mulher indagou antes de receber as flores.

-_Er... Quem é você? _#XD# – Gaara coçou a costeleta com um sorriso cínico.

-_Nekomada Yugito Nii _#¬¬# – ela estendeu as mãos para receber as flores do ruivo que as entregou de bom grado.

-_Então é você mesmo... Quem mandou isso foi um tal de... Hidan? – _Gaara leu o dito cujo que enviou o cartão.

-_Isso não é da sua conta... Aliás você é um péssimo garoto de entregas... _– Yugito recebeu as flores – _e se aquele maldito acha mesmo que vai conseguir me fazer esquecer a raiva que estou sentindo ele está completamente enganado..._

PAAA (onomatopéia super-excelente de porta batendo na cara de alguém Gaara: SUPER-EXCELENTE?? Top: num fui eu que escrevi isso! Suigetsu: eh fui eu! #XD# Top: #o.o# Gaara: E PORQUE VC TEM Q SER MAIS RIDICULO QUE ELE? #Ò.Ó# Top: menos cara, vc dah dando muito chilique hoje... Gaara: claro... eh porq num eh vc q tem q apanhar da Ino todo dia... Top: acho q vc precisa de uma sessão de psiquiatra... Nem psicólogo mais...).

-_Ótimo... Ainda bem que ela era uma cabeça quente que ignora os outros..._

PAFT

-_EU OUVI SEU CABEÇA DE FOSFORO RIDICULO! _– Gaara ouviu Yugito gritar de dentro da casa ao ser acertado por uma panela na cabeça quando saia da propriedade dela.

-_Eu tenho que parar com essa mania de falar comigo mesmo... Sempre apanho... _– Gaara fechou a cara e pegou a bicicleta – _só mais uma! _#\o/# _Será que ela se importa de eu entregar um buquê de flores as dez e meia da noite? _– o ruivo parou pensativo –_ se fosse a Ino ou a Temari elas me bateriam se não fosse entregar então..._

E lá se foi o ruivinho pedalando em sua garbosa bicicleta cor de rosa. (Suigetsu: o q ser garbosa? Top: er... quer dizer que eh bonita e chique acho... Tou com preguiça de olhar no dicionário mas deve ser isso... Gaara: cor de rosa... #¬¬# Suigetsu: legal! #\o/# aprendi mais alguma coisa com suas fics! Top: eh! Minha fics naum são de todas inúteis #n.n#).

DING DONG

-_Já vai! AKAMARU NÃO! _– Gaara ouviu um garoto gritar de dentro da casa e então só sentiu um cachorro pular pela janela e ir de encontro a seu rosto lambendo-o todo e o lambuzando de baba. Ele caiu no chão com tudo e bateu a cabeça no chão. E tudo ficou escuro.

-_Quem é esse Kiba? _– ele ouviu uma voz feminina falar enquanto tentava abrir os olhos e sentia uma dor latejante na cabeça.

-_É o emo do Gaara... Ele é o namorado da Ino ou coisa do tipo... Sabe aquela loira escandalosa da minha escola? _– ouviu a voz do tal Kiba falar.

_-Sei... – _a voz feminina repetiu – _mas o que ele faz desacordado aqui em casa as sete da manhã?_

_-Não faço a mínima idéia, e ele não veio aqui agora... O Akamaru derrubou ele ontem a noite e ele está desacordado desde então acho... _– Gaara abriu um dos olhos com dificuldade e viu o garoto dando de ombros.

-_Você o deixou ai na soleira da porta? _– Gaara viu uma mulher de cabelos castanhos ralhar com o garoto chamado Kiba.

-_Claro... Não esperava que eu o colocasse pra dentro de casa né? _– Kiba falou – _quando eu sai pra levar o Akamaru pra passear ele ainda estava por aqui..._

_-E porque você não o ajudou?_

_-Sei lá ele parecia estar confortável... _– Gaara sentiu uma forte vontade de esganar o garoto.

-_Você devia ser mais bondoso com as pessoas Kiba..._

_-Não tenho tempo pra cuidar de emo Hana-nee-chan... _– Kiba resmungou – _estou indo... Tenho esperanças de fazer as pazes com a Tsuki-chan..._

_-Brigaram de novo?_

_-Ela cismou que eu estava ignorando ela enquanto jogava vídeo-game com o Hidan-san... _#u.u# _As vezes não entendo garotas... Bem vou indo... Se ele não tive ido embora antes das dez, pode deixar que eu coloco ele junto com a pilha de lixo... _– e Gaara viu o garoto sumir.

-_Oh! Você acordou emo-kun... _– Hana falou se abaixando para auxiliar o garoto a se levantar.

-_Não sou emo... _– Gaara balbuciou irritado – _seu irmão é um desgraçado..._

_-Ele só é displicente... Então o que veio fazer na nossa casa tão tarde... _– Hana comentou ajudando ele a se manter em pé.

-_Vim entregar aquilo... –_ Gaara apontou para um pacote em forma de coração com uma pequena flor negra presa a ele. – _bem vou indo..._

_-Não deveria perguntar meu..._

_-Você se chama Hana... Eu escutei o kisama do seu irmão falar... _– Gaara nem se virou pegou a maldita bicicleta e se dirigiu para a casa de Ino.

**Fim do Flashbak**

-_Mas os clientes eram: Anko-sensei, a Hana-san e Yugito-san _– Ino não entendeu toda a fúria do ruivo – _e não me venha com gritos senão! _– ela mostrou o punho para ele que recuou assustado.

-_Mas... – _Gaara tentou arrumar um jeito de sair daquela situação – _porque me beijou e depois me bateu? _#ò.ó#

-_Porque estava com saudades... E PORQUE VOCÊ É UM GALINHA! _#Ò.Ó#

BAM, BAM

-_ITAI! _– Gaara gritou de dor ao receber um murro no ombro que ainda não melhorara completamente do ataque de Deidara (Suigetsu: nossa isso faz tempo hein... que fraquinho q vc eh... Gaata: #¬¬#).

-_Machucou? _– Ino parou de dar nele de repente assustada e começou a massagear o local.

#O.O# Gaara arregalou os olhos ao ver a reação da loira quando ele demonstrou dor. Será que ele tinha encontrado um buraco de minhoca que levara ele a um universo paralelo onde Ino se importava se machucava ou não ele?

CROCK – não... Não tinha sido levado a lugar nenhum.

-_Eu achei que tinha falado a verdade!_

_-Mas eu falei! E porque sou galinha?_

_-A Tenten me contou que você tava com a Matsuri-sem-sal! _#ò.ó# – Ino disse irritada.

-_E qual o problema? Eu vejo ela todo dia! Ela ainda mora na sua casa lembra?_

_-Sim mas... Isso não vem ao caso e..._

_-GAARA-KUN! –_ eles ouviram a voz masculina de Inoshi. – _VOCÊ VOLTOU!_

_-Não... Alá onegai me mate... _– Gaara sussurrava olhando para os céus.

-_FINALMENTE! _– Inoshi tomou seu genro dos braços da filha e o colocou de pé –_você não sabe da ultima! Sua festa de noivado vai ser sábado que vem!_

#O.O# Ino e Gaara arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Hum... Tsunade? _– Jiraya falou olhando para a loira a sua frente que havia deitado a cabeça na mesa do bar. – _ainda está acordada?_

_-Claro que sim! Hic! Acha que sou tão fraca assim? Hic! _– Tsunade tentou se sentar com a coluna ereta, mas os soluços não ajudavam muito.

-_Não é isso... É que bem..._

_-Fale logo seu baka! Hic! _– Tsunade puxou a garrafa de sakê que estava solitária na mesa, já que todas as outras trinta e sete estavam no chão (Gaara: vc precisava especificar? Top: sei lah... deu na telha soh... Gaara: #¬¬'# vc continua a encher a fanfic com informações inúteis... Suigetsu: inutilidades são felizes! O que seria do mundo sem as inutilidades? Gaara: um lugar melhor? Suigetsu: o que é isso? Mundo sem inutilidades eh o inferno! Tente se imaginar os manuais de instruções que ninguém nunca lê! IA SER O APOCALYPSE! Gaara: #--'# eh disso q tou falando pra q um manual q ngm nunca lê? Ou o caderno de classificados? Deviam vender isso soh pra qm precisa... Suigetsu: mas aih num teria nenhum jornal pra colocar pros animais fazer suas necessidades? Gaara: levar o cao pra passear as vezes eh bom... Top: acho q isso foi uma indireta, mas bem... sou preguiçoso com orgulho #u.u# e vou continuar com a fic porq esse papo tah chato...).

-_Bem depois que você me fez assinar aquele negocio..._

_-E daí? Hic!_

_-Bem... Nós vamos ao casamento da Konan não é?_

_-Claro somos os padrinhos! Hic! E eu devo a ela uma! Hic! Ela deu uma surra e mandou você de volta! – _mais um gole na garrafa de sakê – _ela é uma das minhas!_

_-Ah é... _– Jiraya passou a mão no ombro onde havia levado varias voadoras da ex-discipula – _bem então... Eu tenho uma sugestão..._

_-Que sugestão? Hic!_

_-De viajarmos depois do casamento... É no inicio de dezembro não?_

_-É sim... Hic! Mas ainda não entendo porque viajaríamos por aí..._

_-Pra ficarmos juntos... _– Jiraya falou com um sorriso malicioso.

KISSU – ele roubou um beijo rápido dos lábios dela deixando-a com uma cara de abobada.

BAM

-_Não pare o beijo assim!_

KISSU – e ela voltou a colar seus lábios contra os de Jiraya.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ah chega... Tou indo embora dessa budega... _– Itachi falou para si mesmo trancando a porta da mansão. – _eu sabia que a Akatsuki ia ter um fim trágico, mas nunca imaginei que seria dessa proporção... _– ele comentou olhando o cartão de convite para a festa de casamento e o recado que dizia que ele seria o padrinho.

"Fuinha-chan

Sei que você deve estar vendo a novela agora, eu também estou... n.n

Bem tou mandando essa carta pra dizer que você está sendo convidado(riscado) INTIMADO a vir ao meu casamento e deixo claro que você é o padrinho e que a sua kuro hana é a madrinha! E se você faltar por algum motivo ridículo como um irmão emo que te matou eu faço aquele estranho de óculos que anda com o Orochimaru te ressuscitar e depois te torturo, pra vc depois te matar e repetir isso quinze vezes... A.A

Ah eh soh isso Fuinha-chan... Se topar com o Kisame diga q ele pode vir... u.u

Ateh o casamento...

Konan"

-_Como se eu fosse louco de ir pra esse casamento... Aposto que todos vão estar lá... _– um arrepio percorreu a espinha do Uchiha – _eca! Nunca que quero ver o Orochimaru... _#u.u# _Prefiro passar minha vida fugindo da Konan, é só mais um emo pra eu colocar na lista... _#XD#

-_QUEM É EMO? _– ele ouviu uma voz gritar e se virou dando de cara com Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi que ignorava a cena e lia seu livrinho (Suigetsu: YEAH! Ignore os emos! #\o/#).

-_Num morre nem tão cedo... _#u/.\u#_ Então é melhor eu fugir... _#XD# – Itachi concluiu com uma mão no queixo. – _Até mais baka-otouto..._

**N/A: YO MINNA! FIM DE CAP!**

**Suigetsu: NAUM! QUERIA VER O EMO SE FERRANDO...**

**Top: de ql dos dois ce tah falando?**

**Suigetsu: naum seria dos três?**

**Top: soh tem dois uchihas...**

**Suigetsu: mas tem o Gaara...**

**Top: ah eh...**

**Gaara: vai te fu#er**

**Suigetsu: #XD# mas eu qria ver os emo se ferrando fiz ateh uma faixa – mostra a faixa escrita DEAD AOS EMOS (Uchiha Sasuke e Gaara)**

**Gaara: #¬¬# - e rasga a faixa**

**Suigetsu: HEY #T.T#**

**Top: q emo estraga prazeres... então minna vamos ficando por aqui... jah sabem neh? Mandem reviews! Muitos reviews e seu autor postara próxima semana! Vai ser complicado, mas se tiver review prometo fazer o possível para conseguir!  
Gaara: naum acreditem nas promessas dele...**

**Top: HEY**

**Gaara: tou dizendo a verdade soh...**

**Top: #¬¬# então eh isso minna... Já nee... E mandem reviews onegai!**


	32. O Emprego de Hidan

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Finalmente vou voltar a responder os reviews! #n.n# Então vamos lá...**

**s2Aninhocas2:** yeah demorou, mas estou conseguindo manter os post meio que semanais e meio que quinzenais... #n.n# Gaara: vai estudar rapaz... Top: eh mesmo #T.T# bem... Gaara: #¬¬# Suigetsu: eu tbm gostei #XD# ah vc gostou? Q bom q num ficou forçado #n.n# eu postei se num tou enganado... num sei se vai ter nesse final de semana... thanks por continuar a ler e mandar reviews... kissu

**Karinne-chan:** acho que é a primeira vez q faço uma resposta pra vc... então... MILHOES DE THANKS... serio mesmo vc me gez muito feliz... qndo eu abri minha caixa de entrada e encontrei uns 20 reviews e todos gigantescos... #n.n# haaaaaaa! Amei mto! Thanks mesmo! Hsuihsuihsui... tou fazendo o possível para mostrar a familiaridade dele com o Suigetsu... Suigetsu: yeah Kisame-senpai rula! #\o/# Gaara: eh soh mais um ridículo... Top: emos são tao emos... ah bem eu acho q li isso lah, mas faz tempo... #XD# Gaara: aquele cachorro maldito... vou me vingar dele... #À.À# Top: como se vc pudesse fazer algo... com certeza! Essa festa de noivado vai rular! #n.n# eh... embora duvide q ele consiga fugir... #u.u# ah realmente ce exagera... mas faz um escritor feliz... entao thanks novamente e kissu...

**Uchiha-Ron: **yes! Consegui voltar bem! #\o/# Suigetsu: foi soh por causa dos ovomaltines... Top: por causa disso tbm... eh... ficou boa mesmo a parte do jiratsu? Gaara: num gostei do seu comentário... Top: vc tem q gostar de qlqr review seu emo... calma calma... eles vao acontecer mais soh nos próximos caps... vlw mesmo pelos reviews parceiro...

**Nata-S2-Itachi: **er... acho q na verdade tudo e todos vão acabar com ele, mas vou tentar fazer o possivel pra ele não sofrer tanto... gosto do fuinha ele tem estilo e naum eh tao emo qnto certos ruivos... Gaara: vou fingir q num escutei... Top: hsuihsuihsui... naum se preocupe logo as coisas voltam ao lugar e os emos vão sofrer normalmente... #XD# Gaara: num gostei dessa noticia... Top: vc nunca gosta de nada... #¬¬# então... thanks por continuar a ler e mandar reviews... kissu

**Ceci-Hana-Chan: **bem nem sempre né... é triste eu sei... mas tenho q estudar... #T.T# Gaara: vagabundo... Top: com mto orgulho #\o/# mas isso num vem ao caso... aih vc se resolve com ela... eh sofrimento do Gaara #\o/# Gaara: eu odeio muito os seus leitores sabia? Top: #u.u# ah thanks por continuar a ler e mandar reviews... kissu

**Rah-li-chan: **ueba digo eu! #\o/# vc se tornou uma leitora fiel #n.n# isso eh mto feliz... ah eh vai ter o casamento e vai rular mto #n.n# ah meio q soh vai ter no outro cap, mas vai ter uma parte relativamente grande nesse... #XD# thanks por continuar a ler e mandar reviews... kissu

**Danipj: **Suigetsu: TODOS QUEREMOS! #\o/# acho que devia ser feito um projeto de lei para que a cada 500m deveria ter um bebedouro com limonada, já que ovomaltine eh caro... #u.u# Gaara: ridículo... #--'# Top: eu gostei da idéia... #n.n# Gaara: poq vc eh ridículo... Top: #¬¬# ah ele deve ter ficado vivo... se vc jah leu 395 vc vai ver q sim, e o q será q vai acontecer agora eh um mistério... acho q o kishimoto avacalho, mas td bem... #u.u# shino e a hinata tao mais legais, mas o kiba continua besta #u.u# ahh thanks por continuar a ler e mandar reviews... kissu

**Uchiha Nanda: **eh verdade... Ah Konan sempre rula eu acho... Acho q o fuinha-chan num vai conseguir fugir, mas td bem... #u.u# ah eh... qria coloca-lo, mas ia ser bastante problemático como o Shika diz... a hina-chan sempre fica fofinha #XD# ah thanks por continuar a ler e mandar reviews... kissu

**Loli.Potter: **er... Gaara qr responder esse review? Gaara: porq? Top: ah sei lah tah um dia lindo... sera q chove? Gaara: seu ridículo! Tah com medo de apanhar neh? Top: mas a culpa num eh minha q os cap se tornaram quinzenais tenho q estudar... Gaara: como se vc tivesse estudando... Top: eu prometo q vou começar... Suigetsu tomando limonada: #\o/# adoro os comentários dela... e qm mandou rasgar minha faixa? Gaara: #ò.ó# qm mandou avacalhar comigo... Top: sabia q eu ia acabar apanhando... er... parou a confusao sim? Olha aih consegui postar em uma semana... #n.n# thanks e por continuar a acompanhar e a mandar review...

**SabakuJé:** hsuihsuihsuishuihsuishui... a q bom q vc gostou... o teor alcoólico foi colocado porq bem... cena jiratsu sem álcool no meio é inimaginável... #u.u# ah eles vão voltar sim, assim q terminar essa parte do sasuke e do itachi... #n.n# hina-chan vai rular! #\o/# ah e thanks por continuar a acompanhar e a mandar reviews...

**JCesar: **husishuihsuihsuihsuihsuihusihuishuihs... mas se vc parar pra pensar eh a melhor explicação para o fato do kisame ser azul e parecer um tubarão... Suigetsu: com certeza! Top: #n.n# Gaara: como assim emo? Eu soh apanhei! #ò.ó# Top: por isso mesmo eh emo... emo soh apanha... #u.u# Suigetsu: yeah insanidade #\o/# op: #n.n# flw aih parceiro...

**Jaque Weasley: **Suigetsu: #n.n# falar a verdade rules #\o/# Gaara: a sua verdade eh incoveniente... #u.u'# Top: ser incoveniente eh legalz... er... ela eh? Bem o Suigetsu parece não se importar mais com a violência da Karin, acho q eh por isso q ela tem sorte neh? Isso q o Kakashi tem eh amor... Deixa as pessoas meio lesadas e light's... #n.n# Suigetsu: yeah! Kakashi rula #\o/# Top: ah esse preços absurdos são horríveis! Eu comprei a coleção completa de furuba e foi 225 reais... acabou cum meu mmoney... #T.T# ahh num eh isso... eh q tava sem tempo nos posts passados e num deu pra responder... mas como vc vê voltei a responder firme e forte #8D# tipo... viajei nesse papo aih seu psico-muito louco #XD# Gaara: mas parecia ser uma realidade alternativa... Top: Suigetsu diz a ele q essa fic eh um UA... ah e thanks por continuar a ler e acompanhar e a mandar reviews...

**Ana-chan n.n: **Top e Suigetsu: #o/\o# Top: ce viu? Nossa budega rula! Suigetsu: yeah! #\o/# Gaara: aos meus olhos soh tende a piorar... Top: por isso q dizemos q vc e emo... Gaara: OLHA AIH! EU MEREÇO RESPEITO! O MESMO RESPEITO QUE Suigetsu: uma casca de banana? Top: #O.O# casca de banana? De onde vc tirou essa? Suigetsu: sei lah tem uma ali no chão... Gaara: desisto... insanos dos infernos... Top: er.. caham... q bom q vc gostou da palavra garbosa... aprendi com um seriado brasileiro da mtv... eh mesmo! Suigetsu pare de beber minha limonada! #¬¬# ou vou te fazer apanhar! Suigetsu: #T.T# o q aconteceu com nossa fraternidade... Top: #u.u'# num sei, mas qndo falamos de limonada e ovomaltine eh cada um por si... ah eles vão... Gaara: VAMOS?! Top: provavelmente... ah acho q daqui pro fim da fic q num vai demorar mto #T.T# Suigetsu: OH NO! Minhas limonadas! #T.T# Top: neh? Faço sim! Ele vai apanhar bastante ainda... #n.n# naum se preocupe vou controla-lo a partir de agora... ah e thanks por continuar a ler e acompanhar e mandar review...

**B1ker4: **eh verdade... achei q vc tinha sido tragado pelo lado obscuro da força... Gaara: ahn? Top: q ele tinha sido abduzido pelos estudos... Gaara: vc q eh vagabundo! Top: er... então... dia lindo será q chove? Ok... estude mesmo... precisamos de pessoas estudiosas nesse pais! #n.n# ah e thanks por continuar a ler essa budega e a mandar review tbm!

**BUNITAUM:** yeah! Vc alcançou! Thanks por acompanhar e mandar review sempre q possível... #n.n# ah eh... percebi isso agora... eu consegui fazer pessoas chorarem e chorarem de rir! #n.n# acho q tou melhorando meus dons de escritor...

**Phblood: **Suigetsu: fazemos o possível para mantermos as aparências... #n.n# Top: #o.o'# er... Suigetsu: UHUUUUU! CLUBE! #\o/# Top: hey! Naum fuja! Vc naum pode sair do estúdio... Suigetsu: #T.T# porq? Top: temos q trabalhar... #u.u# claro q o Itachi eh emo... olha a franjinha dele... #u.u# Gaara: pra vc todo mundo eh emo... Top: soh os estranhos... #XD# bem ateh a próxima Phblood, ah e thanks por continuar a ler e acompanhar e a mandar revies pra essa budega...

**Carlos: **opa iae cara, faz tempo q vc num manifestava sua existência... hum... mas thanks por continuar a acompanhar e ler ah e mandar review as vezes pra essa budega... #n.n#

* * *

**Então aih o cap minna... deliciem-se**

**Capitulo 31 – O Emprego de Hidan**

ESTIBAM

-_Não fuja discaradamente! _#¬¬# – Itachi ouviu uma voz feminina falar irritada depois de lhe aplicar uma bela de uma voadora.

-_Karin? Suigetsu? Juugo e... Quem ser esse homem-tubarão que está com um picolé gigante na mão? _– Sasuke perguntou olhando para o grupo estranho que acabara de chegar ali.

Uma ruiva estava próxima a Itachi e fora ela que acertara uma voadora no mesmo, presa a sua mão estava uma corrente que prendia Suigetsu, Juugo e Kisame.

-_Yeah! O otouto emo do Itachi-san já sabe da minha triste história... _– Kisame falou tristemente.

-_Kisame-senpai... _#T.T# – Suigetsu entrou no clima melancólico de Kisame.

-_KISAME! Pare de contar essa história ridícula do pai tubarão e a mãe sereia! Isso não existe! _– Itachi gritou furioso com seu nakama – _e porque está preso seu ridículo?_

_-Ué... A namorada do Sui-chan me prendeu do nada... _#XD# _E então eu pedi pra ela me trazer até aqui... _#u.u# – Kisame olhou para Itachi e para os outros – _Itachi-san estava fugindo sem levar Kisame né? E eu ia levar todo o prejuízo da conta da padaria..._

_-Itachi-san é igual ao Sasuke... _#¬¬# _Esses Uchiha-emo são uns folgados... _– Suigetsu comentou irritado –_ deveríamos criar uma facção anti-Uchiha-emo..._

_-Eu entro! _#o/# – Naruto falou do outro lado.

CROCK

-_Não incentive o ridículo! _#¬¬# – Sakura repreendeu o loiro irritada.

-_Eu adoro conflitos familiares! _– Kakashi sentou-se no chão com um balde de pipoca no colo (Gaara: onde ele arranjou um balde de pipoca?? Top: sei lá... #u.u# acho que ele carregava na bolsa #XD# Gaara: não serio vc tah avacalhando... Top: eh q tou sem criatividade...).

-_Eu também _#n\./n# _São as melhores cenas da novela! Ah Konan ia adorar isso... _– Itachi comentou pegando uma boa quantidade de pipoca do balde de Kakashi – _e então Kakashi-san como tem estado?_

_-Mal... Vou me casar... _#T.T# – Kakashi respondeu triste – _mas ao menos tenho conflitos familiares para me entreter..._

_-Né?_

ESTIBAM DUPLO

-_NÃO SEJA RIDICULO! VOCÊ É O CULPADO DO CONFLITO FAMILIAR! _– Karin e Sakura gritaram depois de dar uma voadora no Uchiha.

#O.O# Kakashi olhou seu ex-kouhai tombar e começou a recuar de fininho. Essas garotas são tão ruins quanto a An-chan e ainda nem fizeram vinte anos... #O.O'# Eu tenho pena dos meus alunos... o Hatake pensou se escondendo e continuando a comer pipoca sem tirar o olhos dos acontecimentos.

-_Eu disse que o Itachi-san seria um bom protagonista de folhetim mexicano _#u.u# – Kisame comentou para Suigetsu.

-_É verdade... Tem dango aí?_

_-Tô... Coloca mais limonada sim? _– Kisame entregou o pratinho com dangos para Suigetsu e estendeu o copo que foi preenchido com limonada pelo Hozuki.

-_Coloca pra min também sim? _– Naruto apareceu com um copo que foi enchido. – _limonada is the best..._

_-Com certeza _#\o/# – Kisame e Suigetsu levantaram os braços juntos.

-_Realmente isso parece novela mexicana... _– Karin comentou com Juugo com uma gota enorme na nuca – _ta bom que relação de emos é complicada mais isso virou um circo..._

_-Você fala como se você não fosse uma das culpadas... _#¬¬# – Juugo respondeu e Karin começou a assobiar discaradamente (Suigetsu: essa eh minha Karin! #\o/#).

-_Me largue sua louca! _– Itachi tentava se livrar de Sakura que estava o amarrando a uma árvore.

-_Nunca! _#ù.ú# _Você é o culpado pelo Sasuke-kun ser EMO! _#ò.ó# Sakura disse com os olhos pegando fogo.

-_Mas eu não sou emo... _– Sasuke falou triste. Como a situação tinha chegado aquele ponto?

-_Claro que é! Veja sua franjinha em forma de pato! _– Suigetsu falou apontando para o cabelo dele.

-_E a roupa preta... _#u.u# – Naruto completou com cara de desapontado – _e pensar que já te considerei como um bom rival Teme..._

_-Sem falar na ambição idiota de vingança... _– Itachi alfinetou.

-_E de sair gritando por aí NII-SAN! _– Karin imitou a voz esganiçada de Sasuke.

-_Mas ele matou meus pais... _– Sasuke incrédulo com a reação dos outros tentou justificar seus atos.

-_Grande coisa... A maioria dos presentes aqui não tem pais e ninguém virou emo... Ou virou? – _a ruiva falou e todos concordaram balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

-_Mas que emo... – _Kisame sentenciou decepcionado –_ e eu que achei que o otouto do Itachi-san fosse cool..._

_-Que nada ele é só um eminho de merda..._

-_SILÊNCIO! – _Sasuke gritou irritado com os olhos pegando fogo e todos recuaram assustados – _CHEGA! VOCÊS! – _ele apontou para Juugo, Karin e Suigetsu – _DEVERIAM ESTAR ONDE OS DEIXEI PORTANTO FIQUEM QUIETOS – _e seus olhos já estavam vermelhos. Os três recuaram e ficaram de bico fechado –_ VOCÊS DOIS! – _apontou pra Naruto e Kakashi –_ NENHUMA PALHAÇADA! _#ò.ó# _SAKURA VENHA PRA CÁ! –_ e a garota de cabelos róseos o obedeceu imediatamente – _e quanto à você nii-san... Está na hora de acertamos as contas! – _Sasuke estralou os dedos irritado e tomado pela fúria.

-_Crise existencial... _#u.u# – Kisame comentou com o canto da boca para o lado de Suigetsu.

ESTIBAM

-_MANDEI FAZEREM SILÊNCIO! _#Ò.Ó# – Sasuke gritou olhando para o Kisame nocauteado e depois se virou para o irmão que tinha um sorriso assustado e uma gota na cabeça.

-_Calma otouto-chan..._

_-CALMA É O ESCAMBAU!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Um homem se arrastava pelas ruas do distrito de Konoha e junto com ele vinha uma foice. Ele tinha cabelos alvos e trajava um sobretudo negro.

-_Aquela kisama... Eu mato ela... Depois ressuscito... Para matar de novo... _– ele resmungava periodicamente enquanto se arrastava a caminho da sua casa. – _finalmente... Um lugar que eu posso ficar em paz e rela..._

ESTIBAM (Gaara: como pode ser uma voadora se ele está se arrastando? Top: #o.o# é mesmo... Er... Digamos que ele só levou um chutão ok? Suigetsu: preferia voadora... Elas rulam mais #\o/# Top: mas a culpa não é minha, eu também prefiro voadoras... #n.n# e vc Gaara? Gaara: eu odeio todas! #¬¬# Suigetsu: emo! Gaara: vai se fu... Suigetsu: olha a boca! Eu num entendo o Sabaku no Emo aqui... O Mion disse que os emo sempre choram e não ficam falando besteira feito o Gaara... Top: é que o Gaara é uma evolução dos emos... Uma das primeiras espécimes que começaram a tentar uma reação que não dá certo... #u.u# Gaara: VA SE PII SEU FILHO DA PII! Top: tah vendo nunca dá resultados... #u.u# Suigetsu: vc eh tao esperto... Top: vou fazer uma tese sobre os emos algum dia #XD# Suigetsu: eu vou ler #o/# Gaara: PARA DE ENROLAR E CONTINUA LOGO COM ESSA MERDA #ò.ó# Top: emo estraga prazeres...)

-_HIDAN SEU FILHO DA PII! COM QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ NAMORANDO? _– uma mulher de cabelos loiros gritou observando o homem voar até o portão da casa.

-_Yugito eu... – _Hidan esticou o braço tentando conter a mulher. (Top: como é mesmo a onomatopéia de pisada? Gaara: e eu sei... A fic é tua seu PII Top: #¬¬# mas vc devia saber... Gaara: porq? Top: porq vc sempre apanha desse jeito... #XD# Gaara: SEU FILHO DA PII! #Ò.Ó# Suigetsu: boa! #o/# - #o/\o# - Top: faço por onde... er... Suigetsu vc sabe? Suigetsu: hum... acho q eh PLOFT... Top: isso! #n.n# thanks Suigetsu! Toma! – e entrega um ovomaltine pro dito cujo – Suigetsu: #\o/# ser contra-regra rules! Top: yeah!).

VARIOS PLOFT'S

Yugito começou a pisar no Hidan que estava no chão sem dar a menor chance dele se explicar.

-_Nossa eles são um casal bem estranho não? _#O.O# – Kiba comentou com Tsuki enquanto eles passavam pela cena e adentravam na casa.

-_É só amor... Agora vá preparar o sushi que você me prometeu! _#n.n# – Tsuki respondeu e depois empurrou o namorado para dentro da casa, mais especificamente para a cozinha.

-_Mas Tsuki eu só disse que ia fazer sushi pra você amolecer e nós reatarmos logo... _– Kiba falou olhando para a grande quantidade peixe e arroz cozido que a garota colocou em cima da mesa.

-_Não quero saber... Você disse que ia fazer... E o Shino me disse que seu sushi é ótimo... Eu tou com desejo agora... _– Tsuki deu de ombros indiferente – _e não ouse a me fazer ficar com desejos..._

_-Hai... _#i.i# – Kiba resmungou começando a preparar a comida enquanto Tsuki sentava numa cadeira e ficava o assistindo preparar com um grande sorriso na face.

-_ENTÃO NÃO VAI SE EXPLICAR? _– Tsuki levou um baque da cadeira quando ouviu um grito da prima.

-_Acho melhor ir lá... _#u.u'# – ela comentou com Kiba que concordou chupando o dedo que se cortara com a faca, quando ele levou o susto por causa do grito. – _ele não vai poder se explicar agora Yugito-nee-san... Está inconsciente..._

_-Oh... Que frouxo... _– Yugito comentou olhando o homem que tinha metade da alma saindo pela boca – _eu só fiz um carinho nele..._

PLOFT EXTREMO (Gaara: q PII é isso? Top: sabe vc poderia precisa lavar sua boca com sabão... – Suigetsu enfia um sabão na boca de Gaara – Gaara: ECA... #Ò.Ó# KISAMA! – e parte pra cima de Suigetsu – Top: PAROU! – os dois param de se engalfinhar – Top: nem preciso mais de segurança.. #n.n# Suigetsu pare de ser avacalhao... Gaara vc deve maneirar nos palavrões...Gaara: e se eu num quiser? Top: faço a Ino e morar em Suna e a Temari e a Konan e a Tayuya e todas as outras personagens femininas ultra-violentas... Gaara: #O.O# Top: eh... sou malvado... agora o q eh um ploft extremo... bem é uma pisada extrema no meio do estomago q faz qlqr um acordar... #n.n# vamo continuar essa joça q tamo parando demais...).

-_AHH! –_ Hidan gritou puxando bastante ar e depois sentindo uma dor imensa em sua caixa torácica.

-_Então você vai me explicar o que houve ou vou ter que arrancar da sua boca? _– Yugito falou estralando os dedos.

**Flashback**

-_Então você vai ter que cortar todas aquelas ervas e cogumelos dali... _– Nara Yoshino explicava qual ia ser o trabalho de Hidan – _e nada de moleza senão... _– ela mostrou o punho ameaçadoramente.

-_Hai hai... _– Hidan falou sem se importar com a ameaça e foi caminhando para o local indicado e começou seu trabalho pacificamente. Aquele garoto preguiçoso da corda tava certo... Viver aqui em Konoha é legal... Eu espero que a Yu-chan goste das flores... – #n.n# Hidan estava em devaneios enquanto cortava as plantas indicadas com sua foice.

-_SHIKAMARU! _– ele deu um salto ao escutar o grito e olhou para trás assustado e viu uma garota com cabelos cor de areia sacudindo o garoto preguiçoso da corda. – _ACORDE AGORA!_

_-Yare yare... Já acordei sua problemática... _– Shikamaru resmungou cutucando o ouvido agora totalmente gasto pelos gritos da Sabaku.

-_QUEM É PROBLEMÁTICA AQUI?_

_-Claro que é você..._

CROCK

-_REPITA SE TIVER CORAGEM! _#Ò.Ó# – Temari gritou após um super-hiper-mega cascudo na cabeça do Nara.

-_Oe garota! _– Hidan falou andando até o casal –_ pode parar de gritar sim?_

_-Quem você pensa que é para me mandar parar de gritar? _#ù.ú# – a loira perguntou irritada.

-_Sou um cara que gosta de trabalhar em paz e com Jashin-sama! _#ò.ó# – Hidan respondeu no mesmo tom.

-_Não adianta discutir ela é problemática desse jeito mesmo..._ – Shikamaru comentou dando de ombros.

CROCK

-_NÃO SOU PROBLEMÁTICA! _

_-Pare de agredir o moleque! _– Hidan interveio impedindo ela de dar um segundo cascudo na cabeça do Nara.

-_Arigatou... _#T.T# – Shikamaru falou com as mãos no cocuruto já dolorido.

-_Ora seu..._

_-E pare de gritar e bater nos outros... Desse jeito as pessoas vão achar que você é mesmo uma problemática..._ – Hidan comentou sério.

-_Não sabe com que ta mexendo... _– Shikamaru recuou um pouco já prevendo o que iria acontecer.

BAM

-_NINGUÉM ALÉM DO SHIKA PODE ME CHAMAR DE PROBLEMÁTICA! _#ò.ó# – Temari gritou depois de dar um murro na cara do homem de cabelos alvos fazendo ele voar alguns metros.

-_Shika?? _#O.O# – Shikamaru repetiu com os olhos arregalados.

-_Sua Kisama... _– Hidan já se levantava.

ESTIBAM, PLOFT, CROCK, BAM (e muitas outras onomatopéias de pancadas).

_-Coitado... Ele só tava me defendendo... _– Shikamaru comentou – _bem é minha deixa para escapar... _– ele se virou e foi cautelosamente andando até o portão dos terrenos da família Nara – _eu até sentiria pena dele, mas ele fez aquilo o Asuma-sensei então... _#u.u# _tou nem aí... _– e ele foi embora deixando uma Temari espancando Hidan.

-_Ta-ta-tai... _– Hidan falou abrindo os olhos e sentindo o corpo todo dolorido. Já era noite e ele sentia uma dor imensa por todo o corpo – _aquela garota maldita... Kuso... Já é tarde... É melhor ir pra casa antes que a Yugito se estresse..._

_-HEY! _– ele ouviu uma voz feminina gritar – _onde pensa que vai? Você ainda não terminou o seu trabalho... _#ò.ó# – ele se virou com dificuldade, já que estava andando se apoiando na sua foice como se fosse uma bengala, e viu a mulher que dera as ordens para ele trabalhar mais cedo resmungar.

-_Não dá mulher... Uma garota louca me espancou e eu fiquei desacordado até agora... Não estou em condições de trabalhar... _– Hidan falou com dificuldade.

-_Não quero saber! _#Ò.Ó# – Yoshino respondeu indiferente a dor do homem e com uma têmpora pulsando cada vez mais em sua testa – _vá trabalhar!_

_-Yoshino... Deixe ele ir pra casa hoje... É o primeiro dia dele e o Shikamaru me contou que a Tema-chan o maltratou porque ele o defendeu... Acho que devíamos deixar ele... – _Shikaku falou chegando perto da sua mulher.

BAM

-_NÃO SE META! _Ù.Ú# _E VOCÊ VÁ TRABALHAR! NÃO QUERO SABER PORQUE VOCÊ DEU UMA DE VAGABUNDO... _– Yoshino gritou apontando para Hidan.

-_MAS A CULPA É DAQUELA GAROTA LOUCA E PROBLEMÁTICA QUE..._

ESTIBAM DUPLO

-_JÁ DISSE QUE SÓ QUEM ME CHAMA DE PROBLEMÁTICA É O SHIKA! _– Temari surgiu do nada dando uma voadora nele.

-_JÁ O MANDEI TRABALHAR! _– Yoshino gritou ao mesmo tempo que sua nora.

-_Socorro... _#T.T# – Hidan choramingou enquanto era chutado pelas mulheres.

-_Acho que ele já pagou seus pecados... _#i.i# – Shikamaru comentou com o pai – _eu entendo a dor dele..._

_-Eu também... _#i.i# – Shikaku concordou com o filho.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_E então eu tive que trabalhar nesse estado quando não tinha condições de... _– Hidan terminava sua história enquanto Yugito e Tsuki comiam os sushis já preparados por Kiba.

CROCK

_-QUEM MANDOU FAZER CORPO MOLE?! _– Yugito ralhou com ele.

-_Mas eu... _#T.T# _AH ESQUECE... _– Hidan desistiu e caiu de cara na mesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Que diabos de festa de noivado você está falando? _– Gaara perguntou ainda preso aos braços do sogro – _e pode me soltar?_

_-Ora da sua festa de noivado com a minha Ino! _– Inoshi disse com um grande sorriso ignorando o pedido do genro.

-_Mas eu nunca disse que íamos fazer uma festa de..._

BAM

_-COMO ASSIM MINHA FESTA DE NOIVADO É O NO SÁBADO TOU-CHAN? _– Ino gritou assustada depois de interromper Gaara com um murro na cara dele fazendo ele sair dos braços de seu pai.

-_Ora Ino-chin, eu e o Shikaku combinamos tudo já... _#n.n#_ Vamos fazer a festa toda na casa dele e festejar o noivado da Tema-chan e o Shikamaru-kun! Não é perfeito? _– Inoshi falou agora com uma posição de nice guy.

-_Mas Tou-chan! Eu não tenho uma roupa boa pra festa! _#i.i# – Ino choramingou triste e fazendo beicinho.

-_Não se preocupe vamos comprar sua roupa hoje! _#\o/#

-_OBAAA! _– Ino gritou pulando nos braços do pai. – _mas e os convidados..._

_-Já pedimos pra Tsunade-sama convidar todos os seus amigos do colégio e mandar uma carta para Suna convidando todos que quiserem vir para o noivado do Kazekage! _#n.n# – Inoshi relatou feliz de seu feito – _afinal não é todo dia que o Kazekage e sua irmã ficam noivos numa mesma festa é?_

_-Não... _#n.n# _Gaa-kun posso escolher suas roupas não posso? _– Ino virou-se para o ruivo que estava se levantando do chão e ainda em estado de choque por saber que qualquer pessoa de Suna poderia ver a humilhação pela qual estava passando.

-_Hai... _– ele sussurrou ainda bestificado pela humilhação que iria passar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E a festa vai ser bem aqui! _#n.n# – Shikaku falou abrindo o grande salão de festa da mansão dos Nara. (Gaara: desde quando os Nara são ricos? Top: ué... pra min uma família que tem terrenos quilométricos fora de Konoha é pobre... Suigetsu: eles tem ovomaltine? Top: acho q ñ... Suigetsu: então são uns pobre... Top: mas acabei de dizer q eles tem terras quilométricas Suigetsu: pobres de felicidade... #u.u# sem ovomaltine não há felicidade... e quando se tem o copinho e o ovomaltine entao! #\o/# - ele disse esfregando o rosto em seu copinho – Gaara: #--'# Top emocionado: ele tem razao... #T.T# mas bem... vamos a fic...).

-_E quem disse que eu quero ficar noivo da..._

BAM

-_Não fale uma grosseria dessas! _– Yoshino retrucou depois de dar um murro no filho – _você gostou do local Temari?_

_-É meio extravagante, mas dá pro gasto... _– Temari respondeu avaliando o local – _o problema é ver se o Shikamaru não vai causar nenhuma confusão..._

_-Não se preocupe... Os homens Nara são preguiçosos e tudo mais, mas são perfeitos cavalheiros... _– Yoshino sussurrou perto do ouvido da nora enquanto elas viam Shikaku tentando incentivar seu filho a ficar entusiasmado com a festa. – _e se eles desandarem... Nós damos um jeito neles... _#XD#

-_Isso aê! _#n.n# – Temari concordou feliz. – _Shikaku-san... Tem certeza que meu nii-chan concordou com a festa?_

_-O Inoshi garantiu que ele adorou a idéia se não tou enganado... _– Shikaku falou coçando a bochecha com indicador – _bem ele vai ter que aceitar, senão o Inoshi vai ficar pentelhando ele pelo resto da vida dele..._

_-Era o que eu achava... _#--'# – Temari respondeu com uma gora na cabeça.

-_Oe problemática-mor... _– Shikamaru se virou para a loira – _você não vai chamar ninguém não?_

_-É mesmo! Temos que chamar o Kankurou! _#ºOº# – Temari escancarou a boca por ela ter se esquecido do irmão, na verdade ela nem lembrava mais que tinha um irmão mais velho.

-_Ah não se preocupe Tema-chan... _– Shikaku falou contente – _eu e o Inoshi já falamos com Tsunade-sama e ela mandou uma carta para Suna convidando a quem quisesse vir para a festa de noivado do Kazekage que vinhesse..._

_-Sério?_

_-Seriíssimo..._

_-O Gaara deve estar furioso... Eu queria tanto ver a cara dele! _#XD# – Temari falou contente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Yugito-nii-san... _– Tsuki chamou pela prima com uma carta na mão.

­_-Nani? _– Yugito questionou enfiando o algodão num corte na boca de Hidan.

-_Itai! _– Hidan choramingou.

-_Gomen... _– Yugito disse docemente – _então o que foi Tsuki?_

_-Ah... É que chegou isso aqui pro Hidan-san e pra senhora niibi... _– Tsuki recitou lendo no papel.

-_Dá aqui... _– Yugito estendeu a mão, parando de cuidar das feridas de Hidan – _o que é isso?_

_-Não faço a mínima idéia... _– Hidan deu de ombros. – _espera... _#O.O# _Não abra isso!_

_-Nande?_

_-Essa letra... Essa letra é da... Konan... _#O.O#

-_Quem é Konan? _– Yugito falou ficando vermelha de ciúmes.

-_Ela é... A namorada do líder... _– Hidan disse ainda assustado por ter recebido a carta.

-_Ah então deve ter pulso forte... _#n.n# _Vamos ver o que ela quer conosco... _– Yugito deixou de olhar furiosamente para o namorado se voltou para o papel.

"Hidan e Niibi-san,

Eu venho por meio dessa carta convidar a ambos para o casamento que vai ocorrer na quinzena do próximo mês... Lembro a você Hidan que isso não é um convite e sim uma intimação... E Niibi-san vai ser um prazer conhecer a garota que conseguiu conquistar um lunático bizarro feito o Hidan... XD

Konan"

-_Gostei dela... _#n.n# – Yugito falou sorridente depois que terminou de ler a carta.

-_Nós não precisamos ir né? Eu não quero encontrar com aqueles loucos novamente... _– Hidan falou firme.

-_É claro que precisamos ir! Quero conhecer seus amigos loucos! _– Yugito recusou o pedido de Hidan –_ e também quero ter a chance de pegar o buquê..._

CHUF – Tsuki cuspiu todo o leite que tomava e Kiba se engasgou com sua própria saliva.

-_Essa indireta foi horrível... _– Kiba comentou para que só Tsuki ouvisse.

-_Er... Dia lindo não? Será que chove? _– Hidan falou em pé e olhando o céu tentando mudar de assunto discaradamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Como está a perna querido? _– Kurenai falou entrando com uma bandeja contendo o café da manhã do seu noivo que lia calmamente o jornal na cama.

-_Um pouco melhor... Mas acho que é como a Tsunade-sama falou... _– Asuma sorriu e recebeu a bandeja, e depois ficou com um semblante serio – _a perna não vai ser mais a mesma coisa..._

_-Não fique assim... O importante é que você está bem _– Kurenai fez carinho na bochecha dele com o seu indicador esquerdo – _e além do mais você nunca foi de correr muito..._

_-Está me chamando de gordo e sedentário? _– Asuma fingiu uma falsa irritação.

-_Estou te chamando de fofinho..._

KISSU – Kurenai sorriu após falar e se inclinou fazendo com que os lábios de ambos se tocassem lentamente e aos poucos fosse se aprofundando num beijo apaixonado e sereno.

-_A culpa não é minha... Você me deixa mal acostumado trazendo o café da manhã na cama... _(Gaara: O QUE? #O.O# Top: ql foi? Gaara: UM HOMEM SENDO BEM TRATADO NA SUA FIC! SUIGETSU CORRE E LEVA SEUS OVOMALTINE CTG O MUNDO VAI EXPLODIR! Suigetsu tomando ovomaltine calmamente no seu copinho patenteado (pra qm num se lembra é com a imagem de um chibi Suigetsu tomando água em outro copinho): mas eu tou bem aqui com meu copinho com ovomaltine... #u.u# Top: escandaloso esse emo não? Suigetsu: mto... – barulho de canudo sugando o restinho do liquido do copo – AHHH! MEU OVOMALTINE ACABOU! NAUUUM #T.T# Gaara: #O.O# PORQUE NINGUEM PRESTA ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU DIGO! Top: #ù.ú# eu prezo minha audição... ENTAO CALEM-SE! – CRI CRI CRI – Top: agora sim... tou até estranhando essa moral todinha que eu tou, mas... – o autor pensou consigo mesmo – vou voltar pra fic... e sim o Asuma merece ter mordomias ele é único cavalheiro com LHE da fic... Então... Gaara: #¬¬'# eu sou um cavalheiro também... Top: vc chama sua namorada de louca... Suigetsu: e eu? Top: o mesmo para você so q vc avacalha mais e a chama de vadia... #ù.ú# agora deixem-me continuar a fic ok?) – Asuma falou sorridente e colocando a bandeja de lado para puxar Kurenai para perto de si.

-_Você merece... _– a mulher dos orbes cor de rubi falou sedutoramente – _não se esqueça do que faz pra min todo dia..._

-_Toda mulher devia receber o café em casa todo dia..._

_-Mas como você está enfermo é a sua vez de receber os cuidados e nada de se levantar entendeu mocinho?_

_-OK... _– Asuma deu de ombros vencido – _mas depois não reclame que seu marido está com uns pneuzinhos..._

BAM (Gaara: você num tinha dito... Top: ele merece mordomias, mas num deixa de apanhar naum... #XD# Suigetsu: UEBA Top: q foi? Suigetsu: achei mais ovomaltine! #\o/#).

-_Não quero meu marido gordo! _#¬¬# _E trate de levantar dessa cama o mais rápido possível... _– Kurenai se levantou da cama – _não quero que meu filho pense que ser gordinho é legal..._

_-Onde está o carinho para com um enfermo? _#T.T# – Asuma falou baixinho para si mesmo vendo a mulher sair do quarto.

-_Ah e prepare-se porque assim que o Kakashi voltar vamos nos casar! _– ele ouviu a voz da mulher vindo de outro cômodo.

-_Adoro ter o Kakashi como amigo... _#n.n# (Gaara: ele num odiava? Top: ele oscila ué...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então nii-san... _– Sasuke batia o pé com uma têmpora pulsando em sua testa. –_ me dê um motivo para não te matar agora..._

_-Bem eu sou bonito e tem bastante fan-girls que vão querer vingança..._

CROCK

-_ESTOU FALANDO SÉRIO SEU ASSASSINO FILHO DA PII! _– Sasuke ficou vermelho de raiva.

-_Tecnicamente ele não está xingando a própria mãe? _– Suigetsu cochichou baixinho para Naruto.

-_Acho que sim... Nunca entendi o Teme... _– Naruto respondeu no mesmo tom sem muito interesse no assunto.

-_É porque ele é emo... _– Kisame comentou sabiamente.

-_Faz sentido... _– Suigetsu e Naruto balançaram as cabeças convencidos pela explicação do homem azul.

PLAFT (acho que era essa a onomatopéia de algo se chocando contra a cara de alguém... Nesse caso foi uma sandália na cara do Kisame).

-_MANDEI FICAREM CALADOS! _– Sasuke gritou nervoso – _AH CHEGA EU VOU TE MATAR NII-SAN! _– e o emo... Digo o moreno pulou pra cima do irmão com sua katana que vinha carregando (Gaara: desde quando? Top: ah sei lah... Acho que jah falei dela alguma vez não? Suigetsu: acho q sim... fio na ora do ovomaltine num foi? Top: isso! #n.n# Gaara: tao mentindo de novo...).

CROCK

-_Sasuke-kun você prometeu deixar ele se explicar! _– Sakura frustrou o Uchiha mais novo e deu esperança novamente ao mais velho –_ e se ele não der uma boa explicação prometo rachar o crânio dele... _– ela levantou ameaçadoramente o punho fazendo Itachi desejar ter sido cortado pelo seu otouto emo.

-_Sakura-chan é pior que o teme... _– Naruto comentou com seu novo melhor amigo –_ ela é realmente assustadora..._

_-Ah eu conheço o estereotipo dela... _– Suigetsu falou dando um olhar de esguelha para Karin que assistia a cena divertida comendo um sonho que trouxera da padaria.

ESTIBAM

-_O QUE EU FIZ?! _– Suigetsu gritou enfurecido.

-_Não sei... Senti uma vibração negativa vindo da sua direção... _– Karin sentou-se em cima das costas do Suigetsu.

-_Ainda bem que a Hinata-chan é quietinha... _#o.o'# – Naruto comentou meio que para si mesmo ao ver a relação do Hozuki.

-_Ela lembra a Anko... _– Kakashi falou finalmente terminando um de seus livros – _isso ainda vai demorar muito Sasuke?_

_-Se vocês deixarem não... _#¬¬#_ Agora posso voltar para minha vin..._

_-Eu não sei o que acontece com essas festinhas emo's de vocês... Se eu apanhar muito da Anko você vai junto... _– Kakashi interrompeu irritado – _eu deveria estar comemorando minha despedida de solteiro já que vou morrer..._

PLAFT

-_NÃO SOU EMO PII! AGORA FALE LOGO SUA HISTÓRIA RIDICULA ANTES QUE EU ME CANSE E CORTE SEUS PESCOÇOS! _– Sasuke falou depois de atirar sua ultima sandália na cara do seu sensei e apontou a espada para a garganta de Itachi.

-_Ok Otouto-chan... Se você quer a história verdadeira você terá... Mas ainda acho que a história dos patinhos terem sido atropelados o transformaram em emo então..._

CROCK

-_NÃO FAÇA O SASUKE-KUN ESPERAR! _#Ò.Ó# – Sakura gritou irritada.

**N/A: yeahhhhhhh! Mais um cap minna! Tou conseguindo ainda manter os posts semanais, embora num saiba até quando... #XD#**

**Gaara: vc q eh vagabundo e deveria estar estudando...**

**Suigetsu: ah eu gosto da fic... Quanto mais caps mais ovomaltines! #n.n#\o/#**

**Gaara: #¬¬#**

**Top: q emo chato e estraga prazeres... Bem minna vou ficar por aqui... Ah mandem reviews ok... que aih poderemos ter capitulo próxima semana... #XD#**

**Gaara: chantagista...**


	33. Histórias de Itachi

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

Hoje num vou responder os reviews não ok, senão o cap não sai hoje e tou sem tempo pra responder todos os reviews... agradecimento especial para qm mandou review no aviso e pelo apoio #;D#

**Esclarecendo "A Pausa"**

Gaara: "a pausa"? que frescura é essa de aspas?

Top: nenhuma só quis dar um nome supinpa ao período que fiquei sem postar... #u.u#

Gaara: isso é muita viadisse isso sim

Top: olha qm fala um cara que pinta o olho #u.ú# - Gaara faz um gesto obsceno com a mão. – er... caham... então eu fiquei 4 semanas sem postar porque simplesmente eu estou com meus finais de semanas todos preenchidos: sexta a noite tenho treino e depois eu saio... no sábado aula pela manha, treino à tarde toda e saio à noite e no domingo tenho treino pela manhã e aula à tarde a cada 15 dias, e foi por isso que a periodicidade de posts da fic se tornou quinzenal...

Gaara contando nos dedos: como vc alega num ter tempo? Vc sai na sexta e no sábado seu vagabundo!

Top: tenho tomar a cana minha semanal

Gaara: vagabundo e bebo!

Top assobiando: er... cadê o Suigetsu?

Suigetsu melancolico: tou aki

Top ignorando Suigetsu: muito bem sente aí que vamos começar essa birosca, alias eu não escrevi o cap no feriadão porque viajei pra Salvador e por isso no aviso disse que era por motivos pessoais e pela falta de tempo, valeu pela compreensão aí pessoal e vamos ao cap!

(...)

Gaara: CADE NUM VAI COMEÇAR NAUM?!

Top: eh q lembrei agora que finalmente vamos ter a historia do fuinnha! #n.n# Acho q o pessoal deve ta ansioso por isso...

Gaara: qm ficaria ansioso por essa fic porcaria?

Top: nem respondo a emos mais...

**Capitulo 32 – Histórias de Itachi**

**-**_Vai um brigadeiro aí? _– Naruto ofereceu voltando a se sentar junto a Kisame, Suigetsu e Kakashi – _ah pode continuar com sua cena Teme..._

_-Dobe ridículo... Caham... Então finalmente posso matar ele... _– Sasuke estralou os dedos e depois posicionou sua katana muito próxima ao pescoço de Itachi.

CROCK

-_Já não disse que vamos escutar a história dele antes? _– Sakura repreendeu o Uchiha mais novo.

-_Tem colher pra min? _– Suigetsu perguntou tentando alcançar o doce que o loiro trouxera ignorando totalmente a cena que se passava entre os Uchihas (Top: #n.n# vc voltou arrasando hein? Suigetsu: faço o que posso #\o/# Top: e aí Gaara nenhum comentário? – CRI CRI CRI CRI – Top: #O.O# CADE O EMO?! Gaara bocejando: q foi num se pode nem mais cochilar aqui não é? Top: ufa, achei que num ia ter mais ngm pra tripudiar... #u.u'# Gaara: #¬¬# Top: caham vamo voltar pra fic... #XD#).

TAP (onomatopéia de um pedala robinho)

-_Não interrompa a novela mexicana! _#ù.ú# – Kakashi retrucou irritado passando o brigadeiro para o Hozuki.

-_MINHA VIDA NÃO É UMA NOVELA MEXICANA! _#Ò.Ó# – Sasuke esbravejou irritado.

-_Claro que é... Veja você tem um irmão assassino, é um emo-vingativo, seu melhor amigo é órfão e mal-amado, seu sensei preferido é um hentai-traumatizado por não ter aprendido as melhores cantadas com o pai e sua namorada é tão revoltada que pintou o cabelo de rosa... _– Kisame falou tudo num fôlego só. – _ah e seus novos companheiros são um hippie com a dupla personalidade de um serial killer, uma garota sádica e louca por alucinógenos e um imbecil viciado em comidas super-calóricas e fanático por espadas... Falei tudo Itachi-san?_

_-Acho que sim... _– Itachi deu de ombros entediado.

PLAFT (onomatopéia de sandália batendo na cara de alguém)

-_Porque fez isso Teme? Ele falou tudo direitinho... _– Naruto retrucou vendo Kisame tombar desmaiado.

-_Não gosto quando não tenho bons contra-argumentos... _– Sasuke falou irritado – _agora vamos ao sangue... _#n.n#

CROCK  
-_Já disse três vezes que ele vai contar a história dele! _– Sakura retrucou mais uma vez ao deixar o galo no cocuruto de Sasuke ainda maior.

-_PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ ATRASANDO A MORTE DELE? _– Sasuke gritou irritado para a menina de cabelos róseos.

-_Já disse que é para não te tornar um assassino em vão... _(Gaara: na verdade é só pra seguir esse roteiro idiota né? Top pegando o roteiro: VOCE ACHOU! #\o/# ELE ACHOU SUIGETSU! Suigetsu parando de procurar embaixo da geladeira: UHU! #\o/# VIVA OS EMOS! Gaara: #¬¬# emo é tua mãe! Top: nossa num sabia o que fazer sem ele... Onde estava? Gaara: junto com as cartas com a conta do cartão de credito... #u.u# Top: er... pulemos isso... respondendo sua pergunta... naum foi pra seguir o roteiro, ajuda claro, mas bem melhor continuar a fic q vc entende...). – Sakura se afastou um pouco e posicionou seu celular de um modo que filmasse Itachi.

-_O que você está fazendo? _– o Uchiha mais novo retrucou escandalizado.

-_Arrumando um bom ângulo para filmar o Fuinha-chan... _– Sakura respondeu indiferente – _ta ótimo!_

_-SUA TRAÍRA! _– Sasuke terminou de perder seu autocontrole.

-_Não sou traíra, nem nunca trairia o Sasuke-kun... Só temos que concordar que o Fuinha-chan não é de se jogar no lixo e aposto que vou ganhar uma nota preta com esse vídeo... _– Sakura deu uma piscadela com uma pose de nice guy.

-_Ela conhece o Kakuzu? _– Itachi perguntou para o irmão mais novo que ainda olhava para a Haruno com a boca escancarada.

-_É a nova aprendiz da Tsunade-sama – _Kakashi respondeu a pergunta de Itachi.

-_Eu quero duas copias do vídeo! Porque minha bateria tinha que terminar? _– Karin retrucou ainda tentando fazer seu celular ligar.

-_Você também Karin?_ – Suigetsu e Sasuke falaram em uníssono.

-_Revender também dá dinheiro... Orochimaru-sama me contou como um ex-nakama _(nakama: amigo, colega ou companheiro) _dele conseguia dinheiro fácil... _– a ruiva disse dando de ombros.

-_Depois negociamos... _– Sakura cortou a outra garota – _Bem Fuinha-chan pode começar..._

_-Eu estou bonito? _– Itachi perguntou a Sakura.

-_Lindo como sempre... _– ela respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

-_HEY! VAMOS LEVAR ISSO A SÉRIO! E CONTE LOGO ANTES QUE CORTE SUA GARGANTA! _– Sasuke gritou furioso.

-_Hai hai... Bem por onde começar? – _Itachi pareceu estar pensativo – _Bem era um lindo dia de verão e eu e você, meu querido otouto que ainda não era emo..._

_-NÃO SOU EMO!_

_-Ok... Meu querido irmão que ainda não era... Qual o sinônimo de emo? _– Itachi se virou para os espectadores.

-_Frutinha!_

_-DÁ O PII!_

_-Menina!_

_-QUEIMA ROSCA! PII! _(Gaara: o que esses pii estão significando e quem ta falando isso? Top: er... pii significa pii, sabe aqueles apelidos sobre a sexualidade que são considerados palavrões... Hum acho que o Naruto e o Suigetsu, bem vou continuar logo com essa budega...).

-_VÃO SE PII! _– Sasuke estava totalmente vermelho de raiva.

-_Chorão depressivo... _– Kakashi falou calmamente.

-_Isso! Acho que esse é o melhor sinônimo, já que não queremos baixar o nível... Caham então onde eu estava? _– Itachi comentou.

-_Na parte em que o Teme ainda não era chorão depressivo... _– Naruto respondeu colocando uma grande quantidade de pipocas na boca.

-_Ah sim... _– Itachi voltou a refletir sobre o passado – _muito bem cunhadinha – _ele acrescentou vendo Sakura tapa a boca de Sasuke com sua mão – _então... O meu otouto-chan e eu estávamos indo para a escola naquele lindo dia de verão sem imaginar que aquele dia se tornaria fatídico nas nossas vidas..._

Esse nii-san Teme manipulando a Sakura contra min... Ele vai ver... Ele vai pagar pelo que fez ao tou-san e a kaa-san... Espera aí essa não é a história da morte deles... Eles morreram no inverno... Essa história... – Sasuke parou de tentar tirar mão de Sakura que ainda estava tapando sua boca e passou a tentar lembrar da historia que Itachi contava.

-_Então eu pressentindo que algo de ruim iria acontecer puxei meu otouto-chan, que estava acocorado e admirando aquela linda e fofuxa_ (Gaara: FOFUXA?! E DEPOIS EU SOU O EMO! Top: só quem se compara com um emo é emo... Suigetsu: é agora ele assinou seu atestado de emisse... Gaara: VÃO SE PII! SEU FILHOS DAS PII! EU NUNCA MAIS COMENTO NESSA PII! Top: xi... liberamos a crise emo dele, acho melhor cortamos o som.. Suigetsu: totalmente a favor) _familia de patinho que atravessava a rua, e nós vimos aqueles patinhos serem atropelados por um carro na nossa frente, desde então meu otouto-chan nunca mais foi o mesmo... _#Y/.\Y#

#T.T# Suigetsu, Naruto, Kisame e Kakashi choravam comovidos pela história do Uchiha.

CROCK, BAM, BAM, ESTIBAM – Sasuke espancava o irmão.

-_Shinf... _#T.T# _Isso vai render milhões! _#.# – Sakura falou para Karin enquanto as duas assistiam o depoimento de Itachi novamente pelo celular da primeira.

-_Bilhões! _– Karin falou em meio a soluços.

-_PAREM COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! CHEGA EU VOU MATÁ-LO AGORA E ACABOU! _– Sasuke largou o Itachi totalmente machucado e colocou sua katana no pescoço do irmão mais velho de onde começou a sair uma grande quantidade de sangue.

ESTIBAM DUPLO

-_NÃO O MATE! _– Karin e Sakura gritaram em uníssono.

-_É NOSSA FONTE DE SEDENTARISMO! _#ò.ó# – Karin gritou furioso.

-_SASUKE-KUN NO BAKA! Ele contou uma história tão linda! _– Sakura falou tentando fechar o sangue do pescoço de Itachi. – _está bem Fuinha-chan?_

_-Hunf... Desde quando meu otouto passou a ser emo-suicida? _– Itachi retrucou chateado. – _e porque diabos eu apanhei? Não era pra eu contar a história dos motivos do Sasuke ter virado emo?_

_-SEU FILHO DA PII! ERA PRA EXPLICAR O PORQUE DE TER MATADO NOSSA FAMÍLIA! EU VOU MATAR ELE! TOU NEM AÍ SAKURA! EU TRABALHAREI! _– Sasuke investiu novamente contra o irmão.

-_Itachi-san nunca contou que ele não matou seus pais? _– Kisame comentou.

#O.O# Todos arregalaram os olhos para o homem-tubarão.

-_Kisame seu kisama... _(Gaara: trocadilho ridículo! Top: #XD# Suigetsu: eu gostei... Gaara: hum... Top: o q foi? Gaara: percebeu que ele – aponta pro Suigetsu - ainda não falou de ovomaltines? Top: #O.O# É MESMO! Suigetsu: #T.T# Top: QUE FOI? Suigetsu: tou tomando remédios que não podem ser misturados com lactose... Top: q tipo de remédio? Suigetsu: pra reduzir a quantidade de Cálcio no sangue... #T.T# Top: coitado... #Y.Y# Gaara tomando ovomaltine: #n.n# Suigetsu: SEU FILHO DA PII! Top: HEY! NADA DE BRIGAS AQUI! Toma limonada – e entrega a jarra de limonada – bem vou continuar a fic...). – Itachi resmungou entre os dentes.

-_Ops não devia ter dito isso né? _– Kisame suspirou – _bem Itachi-san é melhor você contar logo a ele a tal história... Você já ia contar mesmo semana que vem..._

_-COMO ASSIM SEMANA QUE VEM? _– Sakura gritou surpresa.

-_O Itachi-san vai pro casamento do Kakashi-san... Ele foi convidado... _– e tira do bolso o convite do casamento duplo de Kakashi & Anko, Kurenai & Asuma. – _aqui tem dizendo que irá ocorrer no dia 18 ou no dia 24..._

_-Porque o casamento tem duas datas? _– Suigetsu perguntou para Naruto.

-_O Kakashi-sensei pode não chegar a tempo da cerimônia do dia 18... _#u.u# – o loiro respondeu.

-_Ele é meu ídolo... _– Suigetsu disse com os olhos brilhando.

-_C-co-como assim você não matou o tou-san e a kaa-san? E a baa-san? Eu ouvi os médicos falando que você os tinha matado... E porque você fugiu? _– Sasuke estava pasmo.

-_Kuso... Achei que ia poder brincar mais um pouco... – _Itachi suspirou irritado –_ vamos a história verdadeira..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Gaara você vai ficar... _– Ino falou entrando no quarto de hospedes que estava ocupado pelo Kazekage.

-_Ino eu... _– Gaara engoliu em seco tentando pensar em uma desculpa para dar pela situação em que fora pego pela noiva.

O ruivo estava com sua mala totalmente pronta e com as pernas no parapeito da janela pronto para pular para uma árvore que ficava bastante próxima da janela.

ESTIBAM – Gaara foi acertado pela voadora da loira e consequentemente caiu da janela direto no chão.

-_OTOU-CHAN! O GAA-CHAN ESTÁ FUGINDO! _– Ino gritou com toda a força que podia e antes mesmo que Gaara pudesse se levantar do chão já estava preso nos braços do seu sogro.

-_Pra onde pensa que vai genro?_

_-Me larga! _#ò.ó# _Eu vou voltar pra Suna! Sou o Kazekage e já me ausentei por tempo demais! _– Gaara se sacudia inutilmente.

-_Você não vai voltar antes da festa de noivado com minha princesinha... _– Inoshi falou num tom ameaçador.

-_Eu não quero dispensar a sua filha! Eu só não concordo em passar por essa humilhação publica agora me solta! _– e o ruivo usou mais força e conseguiu finalmente sair do abraço do sogro. – _eu irei marcar uma nova data para a festa e manda..._

ESTIBAM – ele foi acertado novamente por uma voadora, mas agora sua cabeça bateu na arvore que estivera planejando usar como rota de fuga fazendo-o desmaiar.

-_Não vou remarcar minha festa de jeito nenhum! _#ù.ú# _Vamos otou-chan, precisamos ir comprar nossa roupa... Eu levo o Gaara _– ela pegou o ruivo desacordado pela gola da camisa e saiu arrastando por aí.

-_Ainda bem que passamos por era fase não é querida? _– Inoshi deu um sorrisão para a esposa.

CROCK

-_Você quase o deixou escapar..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ah então agora tudo faz sentido... _#T.T# – Suigetsu falou fungando.

-_Com certeza... _#T.T# – Kisame estava no mesmo estado que ele.

-_Do que diabos vocês estão falando seus bakas? _– Juugo cortou a cena de tristeza dos dois com lágrimas no rosto.

-_O porque de eu estar sentindo uma dor no peito... Está na hora de eu tomar meu ovomaltine diário... Snif... _#T.T# _Ovomaltine... _– Suigetsu esticou o braço no ar.

CROCK

-_PARE COM ISSO SEU RIDICULO! VOCÊ INTERROMPEU A CENA DE APREENSÃO! _– Karin gritou vermelha de raiva – _você é o maior inconveniente que já existiu!_

_-Faço o possível para me manter no posto... _#u.u# – o Hozuki falou alisando o cocuruto machucado – _ok podem continuar aí seus emos..._

#¬¬# Sasuke e Itachi lançaram olhares de desprezo cada um para seu respectivo nakama com dentes de tubarão.

-_Então nii-san você... Você... Peraê! O QUE TOU FALANDO! VOCÊ É O ASSASSINO DO OTOU-SAN E DA KAA-SAN! EU TENHO CERTEZA! VOCÊ MATOU A BAA-SAN TAMBÉM! NÃO PENSE QUE VAI ME ENGANAR! _– Sasuke explodiu furioso.

-_Ele voltou a ser emo normal! _#\o/# _Mas eu realmente queria poder deixar você continuar a ser emo... _#u/.\u# _a verdade é que eu... _– Itachi respirou fundo.

-_Tá devendo tanto que teve que hipotecar todas as propriedades Uchiha's... _– Kisame interrompeu mais uma vez.

-_VOCÊ O QUE?! _– Sasuke perdeu o controle mais uma vez.

-_Isso fica melhor a cada minuto! NARUTO MAIS PIPOCA! _– Kakashi gritou para o lado por onde o loiro tinha saído há poucos segundos. – _E TRAGA CERVEJA TAMBÉM! _(Gaara: ele bebe cerveja? Top: tah calor, sakê num combina com calor... #u.u# Gaara: vc sabe que no Japão não costumam a beber cerveja né? Top: o Kakashi bebe.. #ù.ú#).

-_Eu prefiro não responder essa pergunta... _– Itachi virou o rosto assobiando discaradamente – _você me paga Kisame..._

_-Estou sendo pago pra falar tudo que sei... _– Kisame deu de ombros mostrando o dinheiro – _o loiro aqui me pagou – _ele indicou Juugo com a cabeça.

-_Porque você está pagando para isso? _– Itachi perguntou para Juugo.

-_Porque o quanto antes você contar logo tudo, antes saímos logo daqui, e antes eu vou poder ver se a Tayuya não está aprontando nada com o Kimimaro... _#u.u#

-_Kuso... Er... Então eu..._

CROCK, BAM

-_SAKURA O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? _– era Sasuke agora que segurava a garota de cabelos róseos.

-_VOCÊ NÃO OUVIU O QUE ELE DISSE? ELE HIPOTECOU TODA SUA HERANÇA! _– a garota gritou furiosa.

-_Acho que não vou poder contar minha história afinal de contas... _– Itachi suspirou entediado. – _ok... Escute aqui otouto – _ele rompeu as cordas que o prendiam e se levantou –_ você quer a verdade? Então vamos à verdade! E não interrompa Kisame!_

_-Hai! _– Kisame fez uma reverencia.

-_Você se lembra que o papai foi internado varias vezes no hospital não? _– Itachi estava agora cara a cara com Sasuke, este concordou com a cabeça – _então sabe que ele morreu no hospital não é? – _Sasuke novamente concordou com a cabeça –_ o que você não sabe é que o papai estava com câncer... – _Itachi engoliu em seco – _e a mamãe acabou por perder sua sanidade... – _Itachi virou o rosto – _quando os médicos disseram que não havia mais cura... Você era muito novo, por isso ninguém falou isso para você, mas eu tive que decidir se deixaríamos ou não as maquinas do papai ligadas... E eu... Decidi desliga-las... Só que logo que entrei no quarto para ver uma ultima vez o papai encontrei o corpo da mamãe morto... Ela se envenenou..._

Um grande silêncio se instaurou ali. Todos estavam respirando silenciosamente, como se estivessem prendendo a respiração, todos com os olhos arregalados.

-_E eu desliguei os equipamentos do papai... Sem assinar nada... Simplesmente desliguei... _– Itachi suspirou – _por isso disseram que eu matei o otou-san e a kaa-san... Bem você deve tirar sua próprias conclusões... _#u/.\u#

-_Você não... Você só... Você _– Sasuke caiu de joelhos no chão bestificado.

-_Pense o que quiser... Se ainda quiser me matar... Tente, mas eu não vou deixar tão fácil assim e..._

BAM

-_Nunca mais bata no seu nii-san! _– Itachi limpou a boca com punho logo após dar um murro no seu irmão. –_ vamos Kisame... Já esperei tempo demais..._

_-Pra onde vamos? _– Kisame se levantou animadamente e saiu driblando os outros que ainda estavam paralisados.

_-Konoha... Preciso ver a Hana – _Itachi falou tão baixo que nem Kisame ouviu direito.

-_Ah ok... __Mas Itachi-san... _– Kisame paraou de andar pensativo.

-_Nani?_

_-Você não contou ao seu otouto porque matou a sua baa-san..._

_-Eu não matei minha baa-san! _– Itachi resmungou irritado.

-_Claro que matou! Você não deu tapa nas costas dela quando ela estava entalada..._

_-Não cheguei a tempo... Só isso..._

_-Eu lembro que você disse que ficou paralisado quando ela o viu escutando Kelly Key e ela acabou se engasgando com a própria saliva e morreu... _(Suigetsu: nossa... que morte legal... Gaara: LEGAL?! É nojenta! #o.o# Top: realmente... Gaara: E PORQUE VC COLOCOU ISSO?! ALEM DO MAIS ESSA MORTE É RIDICULA! Top: é? Gaara: como tudo nessa fic! #¬¬# Top: tah revoltado porq? Gaara: minha participação foi ridícula e eu ainda desmaiei... Top: se preocupe naum, daqui a pouco vai ter seu noivado! #n.n#).

ESTIBAM

-_QUEM DISSE QUE NÃO VOU MAIS BATER EM VOCÊ?_ – Sasuke gritou depois de dar uma voadora em Itachi.

-_O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?_

_-Descontando por você ter hipotecado minhas propriedades! _– o Uchiha mais novo deu um sorriso desafiador.

-_Ora seu! Porque está me seguindo?! _– Itachi retrucou irritado se levantando sem revidar.

-_Porque por acaso também estou indo para Konoha... E se não percebeu a estrada não é sua... _– Sasuke resmungou –_ vamos Sakura!_

_-Hai! _– a garota de cabelos róseos passou por Itachi e Kisame sendo seguida por Naruto, Kakashi, Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo.

-_Ah... Itachi-san... _– Kisame falou quando todos passaram.

-_O que foi agora? _– o Uchiha mais velho retrucou seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que seu irmão fazia.

-_É que a Konan vai saber que estamos em Konoha... Ela sabe da Hana lembra? _– Kisame deu de ombros.

-_Maldição... Estou começando a cogitar a idéia de virar emo e me revoltar com tudo... _– Itachi disse pegando seu celular e digitando uma mensagem nele. – _oe Otouto! – _o emo mais velho, digo Uchiha mais velho falou quando eles finalmente chegaram na estação de trem.

_-Nani? – _Sasuke perguntou sem nem se virar.

-_Paga minha passagem de trem?_

_-Nunca! _– Sasuke retrucou irritado – _de você eu quero distancia!_

_-Kakashi-senpai?_

_-Juros de setenta e cinco por cento por dia... _– Kakashi falou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

-_O QUÊ?_

_-Esqueceu que você sempre demorou a pagar? _– Kakashi deu um sorrisinho – _vai querer?_

_-Kuso... Passa pra cá – _Itachi pegou o dinheiro – _Kisame porque ainda está me seguindo?_

_-Você mandou eu ir com você..._

_-Não tenho dinheiro para pagar sua passagem... _– Itachi comentou pagando sua passagem na estação de trem.

-_E o que vou fazer? Não tenho dinheiro nenhum! Itachi-san pegava sempre meu pagamento da Akatsuki para pagar as minhas contas..._

_-Tou nem aí... A Akatsuki acabou _– Itachi deu de ombros –_ Sayonara Kisame..._

_-Oe Kisame-senpai... Tenho uma proposta _– Suigetsu cutucou Kisame com o cotovelo.

-_Qual? –_ o homem azul perguntou já desesperado.

-_Que tal sua SameHada pelo dinheiro da passagem..._

_-Mas o que vou fazer quando chegar lá? _– Kisame já indagou sem nem pensar numa contra-proposta.

-_Porque não vai pra onde os outros membros da Akatsuki estão? Aquele Tobi parecia legal... _– Suigetsu disse tentando convencer Kisame.

-_Hum... É verdade... Mas a SameHada é um tesouro de família..._

_-É só um picolé gigante de ferro... Estou pagando bem... Ok que tal eu te pagar uma limonada também?_

_-FECHADO! _– e Kisame pegou o dinheiro e desapareceu na estação deixando sua espada para trás.

-_Achei que essa espada era importante... _– Karin comentou ao ver Suigetsu pegar a SameHada com os olhos brilhando.

-_E é! E PARA COMEMORAR OVOMALTINE! _– e o Hozuki correu para pegar um copo cheio do néctar dos deuses.

-_Naruto o que está fazendo? _– Sakura chamou a atenção do loiro que estava olhando uma loja de bijuterias.

-_Estava procurando uma boa lembrança para... Nada! _– o loiro se deu conta que quase revelou para quem estava comprando o presente.

-_Para?_

_-Shikamaru! _– Naruto jogou algumas notas de ienes no balcão de uma barraca de lembranças e pegou um pequeno retrato de uma cachoeira ao acaso.

-_Sei... _– Sakura seguiu o amigo tentando pensar em quem seria a nova garota que estava fazendo o loiro pensar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Itadaima! _– Kiba falou batendo a porta – _Nee-chan? Porque está parada olhando fixamente para o seu celular?_

_-Ele... Ele... Está... Voltando –_ Hana conseguiu balbuciar vagarosamente.

-_Quem está voltando?_

_-Ele... Itachi... Está voltando..._

_-Ok uma fuinha está voltando... _– Kiba suspirou – _vou almoçar na casa da Tsuki... As pessoas lá são malucas, mas pelo menos é engraçado... Estou saindo... QUEM É VOCÊ?! – _ele gritou fazendo Hana se assustar e seguir até o hall da casa e se deparou com um homem de vinte e poucos anos e longos cabelos negros amarrados num rabo de cavalo. – _essa roupa é a mesma do Hidan-san!_

_-O que o maluco do Hidan tem a ver com isso? Ah é o Kisame falou sobre ele ter se apaixonado pela niibi... _– Itachi suspirou. – _Yo Hana!_

_-Itachi-kun! _– Hana largou o celular que ainda segurava e sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

-_Gomen pela demora... – _Itachi deu um sorriso amarelado e viu a mulher de cabelos castanhos pular em seus braços.

-_Nunca mais repita isso... _– Hana disse com a voz embargada pelo choro.

KISSU – ela beijou o Uchiha com voracidade fazendo com que Kiba que estava com uma cara de panaca assumisse uma expressão de nojo e passasse pelo casal e fosse direto pra rua.

-_Então eu... Posso ficar aqui? _#XD# – Itachi perguntou quando finalmente os lábios dos dois se separaram.

-_Não toleraria que você se ficasse longe de min nem que você quisesse... _– Hana sorriu docemente.

-_Hai... _– Itachi adentrou a casa de Hana – _Itaidama _– ele falou fazendo a Inuzuka sorrir – _temos alguns casamentos para ir..._

_-Oro? Mais outro além do duplo? _– Hana indagou puxando Itachi para o sofá.

-_Sim... E esse vai ser o mais problemático de todos... _– Itachi suspirou –_ somos os padrinhos da noiva..._

_-Nani? _– Hana arregalou os olhos – _como eu só soube disso agora?_

_-Eu só decidi que iríamos agora... _#n/.\n# – Itachi acariciou as madeixas dela – _você aceita ir comigo?_

_-Claro... É uma chance de pegar o buquê! _#\o/# – Hana falou entusiasmada.

#o.o'# Itachi finalmente parou para pensar nessa possibilidade.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então... Er... É isso Tenten... _– Neji respirou fundo esperando um fora da garota de coques.

CROCK

-_Você é um baka orgulhoso mesmo Neji! _– Tenten disse mostrando a língua para o Hyuuga depois de acertar um cascudo nele.

-_Sou..._

_-E desde quando ficou humilde? _– Tenten queixou-se de braços cruzados. Ambos estavam na porta da casa dela e Neji havia trago um buquê de flores.

-_Desde que a Hanabi-ojou me obrigou, em troca dela parar de invadir meu quarto a procura do Sarutobi-kun _#u.u'# – Neji confessou prontamente.

-_É ISSO AÍ NEJI! USE SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! _– Lee e Gai gritavam do telhado de uma casa próxima.

ESTIBAM SEQUENCIADO – com uma voadora só uma mulher derrubou os dois bizarros no telhado.

­-_Parem de espiar a vida amorosa dos outros! E CADÊ O KAKASHI-KUN GAI? _– Anko gritou enfurecida.

-_Hora de fugirmos Lee! Nesse momento a Anko-sensei está com um fogo da juventude mais forte que o nosso! _– Gai falou se preparando para correr em disparada.

-_HAI!_

_-GAI! _#Ò.Ó# – Anko gritou furiosa – _SE VOCÊ ESTIVER ACOBERTANDO O KAKASHI-KUN..._

_-Yo! _– Anko quase caiu do telhado ao dar de cara com um homem de cabelos prateados – _eu me perdi enquanto voltava da floricultu..._

BAM, CROCK, BAM...

-_É melhor entrarmos Neji... Então você..._

KISSU – Neji repentinamente puxou a garota dos coques para si e a beijou com uma intensidade que deixou a garota tão surpresa que a fez corresponder ao beijo. Quando ele finalmente separou os lábios dele dos dela, ostentava um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

-_Acho que você que está sendo orgulhosa agora não? _– Neji disse com uma expressão sedutora.

-_Eu... eu..._

_-Quer namorar comigo? De verdade? _– Neji a cortou antes que Tenten pudesse falar qualquer coisa.

-_HAI! _– e ela pulou nos braços dele.

TOC (onomatopéia de cabeça se chocando a algo duro)

-_NEJI! _– Tenten começou a sacudir o Hyuuga desacordado pelas vestes. Eles haviam desmoronado e ele havia batido a cabeça contra o chão.

**N/A: fim de cap! #\o/# foi cansativo demais esse! E ficou bem menor que o normal, eh a falta de pratica, mas estou realmente quase sem tempo nenhum pra escrever, na verdade estou deixando de estudar para escrever... #u.u# e naum vou poder ficar fazendo isso sempre... er... achei o cap muito chato, sei lah... desculpa se estraguei a historia, mas prometo voltar com tudo próximo cap... acho q vou ficar por aqui porq tou sem tempo mesmo! Vou indo e mandem review onegai! Preciso de reviews para me incentivarem a ficar acordado até tarde estudando, jah q vou escrever nos horários de estudo... REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**


	34. Presente de Sasuke

Capitulo 33 –

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

Naum sei se vai ser assim pra sempre, mas hoje resolvi responder os reviews de forma diferente... bem eles vão ser respondidos com pequenos comentários lah embaixo... espero que gostem #n.n#

**Ah soh uma nota aqui em cima: mandem review por favor... #XD# e boa leitura...**

**Capitulo 33 – Presente de Sasuke**

-_Não sério... PORQUE DIABOS TEMOS QUE IRA PRA AULA?_

_-Pergunte ao Uchiha... Foi ele que pediu para que vocês ficassem aqui _– uma voz fria respondeu.

-_VOCÊS EMOS SÃO UMA DESGRAÇA!_

CROCK DUPLO

-_Não grite perto do Kimi-kun seu ordinário _­– uma garota de cabelos longos e róseos falou rispidamente após acertar um cascudo em um garoto de cara amassada cabelos alvos e dentes de tubarão.

-_E largue de ser vagabundo! Você tem que me sustentar – _a outra garota responsável pelo segundo cascudo tinha cabelos ruivos e curtos e usava óculos.

-_Mas... – _o garoto atingido fez beicinho.

-_Cale-se Suigetsu e saia da frente ou iremos nos atrasar – _outro cabelos de cabelos alvos e de orbes azul celeste resmungou na porta do apartamento.

-_Quem você pensa que é para mandar em min e..._

_-Olha um motoboy entregando milkshake! _– um garoto loiro e alto falou apontando para a um motoqueiro que passava pela rua.

-_OVOMALTINE _#\o/# (Gaara: burros são sempre burros Suigetsu: do que ta falando? NAUM SE PERDE A OPORTUNIDADE DE SE TOMAR OVOMALTINE! Top: mas ngm nunca disse que era ovomaltine... #u.u# Gaara: burros são burros! Suigetsu: bando de loucos que naum correm atrás de ovomaltine... #ù.ú#) – Suigetsu pulou diretamente do corredor do segundo andar para a calçada e saiu correndo atrás do motoqueiro.

-_Ele é bem fácil de manipular depois de um tempo... _– Juugo comentou – _Kimimaro vamos andando..._

_-Gordo maldito... _– Tayuya tinha uma veia pulsando na testa ao ver o loiro andar ao lado do garoto de cabelos alvos – _KIMI-KUN ESPERE POR MIN! _– e pulou no pescoço dele.

-_Ótimo vou ter que ir com esses malucos... _– Karin suspirou – _vocês não vão pra aula não?_

_-MEU!_

_-NÃO È MEU!_

_-... _– dois gêmeos e um gordo de cabelos laranjas tomavam café da manhã – _não se preocupe chegaremos atrasados... Kidoumaru venha comer logo!_

_-Eu vou espancar o Suigetsu quando encontrar com ele... _– a ruiva falou para si mesma – _e o emo-kun também... Eles vão pagar por terem me colocado nessa casa de loucos..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-TEME! _– um loiro saia correndo pela rua – _VOCÊ ME PAGA!_

_-O que foi dobe? _– um garoto moreno que caminhava tranquilamente com as mãos no bolso virou apenas o rosto para o que gritava.

-_VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU! _– Naruto gritou – _eu nem pude comer meu ramen matinal _#i.i# – agora ele fazia beicinho enquanto lagrimas escorriam por sua face

-_Tenho cara de despertador? Ou de galo? _– o Uchiha indagou indiferente.

-_Não mais seu penteado parece com o de um marreco! _– os dois se viraram para ver um garoto de cabelos brancos e olhos de tubarão tomando milkshake (Gaara: PAROOOOOOU! ONDE ELE ARRUMOU MILKSHAKE ANTES DAS NOVE DA MANHA? Suigetsu: ueh num fui correndo atrás do motoboy não? Top: #o.o# nem eu entendi esse fato... – CROCK – Gaara: DEIXE DE FINGIR QUE NAUM ENTENDE! EH VC QUE ESCREVE ESSAS PORCARIAS SEM SENTIDO! Suigetsu: #\o/# sem-sentidos rulam! Top com a mão no cocuruto: #n.n# yeah! Gaara: precisarei de muuuuita terapia! #T.T#).

-_Suige! _– o Uzumaki se virou feliz – _você também vai estudar naquela budega? _(Gaara: tabom que a escola eh uma zona soh, mas chamar ela de budega... Num ta exagerando naum? Top: poq? Gaara: porq budega eh o apelido dessa fic então... #u.u# Top: vai tomar no pii seu filho da pii... Suigetsu: bando de bocas sujas... #ù.ú#).

-_Yo Naruto! _#o/\o# – Suigetsu falou cumprimentando seu amigo – _vou sim culpa de um certo marreco..._

_-Marreco é a sua..._

-_SOCORRO! _– eles ouviram uma voz masculina gritar perto deles e viram um ruivo passar correndo por eles (Suigetsu: sempre com entradas triunfais... Gaara: #ò.ó# naum seria qm tou achando q eh seria? Top assobiando discaradamente).

-_VOLTE AQUI GAARA! VOCÊ VAI PROVAR SEU KIMONO HOJE! _– uma loira passou com uma sacola correndo por eles e seguindo o ruivo.

-_INO-PORCA DEIXE ELE EM PAZ UM POUCO... SASUKE-KUN! _#\o/# – a garota de cabelos róseos que seguia os dois parou para gritar da esquina, mas assim que viu o emo de cabelo de marreco... Digo o moreno de orbes ônix esqueceu totalmente o que estava pensando.

-_Vamos Suige você não vai querer ver um emo beijando... É bizarro... _– Naruto comentou dando de ombros e seguindo o caminho de Ino e Gaara.

-_Acho que ficaria traumatizado... _– Suigetsu comentou em meio a goles de milkshake – _então como é essa escola?_

_-Ah é bem louca... _(Gaara: ele resumiu bem... acho que foi a primeira vez que o Naruto fez algo decente... Top: vc tem raiva dele? Achei que fosse o presidente do fan clube da kyuubi... #u.u# Gaara vermelho: NAUM SOU PRESIDENTE! SOH AJUDO A COMANDAR! #ù.ú# Top: #¬¬#). – Naruto falou entediado – _mas o melhor é que a Hi... – _e então ele mudo.

-_Ei você tá bem? _– Suigetsu indagou passando a mão na frente da cara abobalhada do Uzumaki. – _Ele pifou... Já sei como resolver! _– e enfiou o canudo do milkshake na boca do loiro que automaticamente despertou (Gaara: MAS ELE NEM CONSEGUIU TOMAR! Top: bem... Suigetsu com cara e óculos de cdf: deixa que eu explico! Só de sentir o aroma de um ovomaltine ele foi induzido a tomar e despertou do transe! Gaara: #--'# isso eh um absurdo! Top: naum sei poq vc ainda fica infignado com algo que vem do Suigetsu... – CROCK – Gaara: EU ESTOU FALANDO DE VC QUE ESCREVE ESSAS PII! Top: #xD# eh legal escrever besteira... hum melhor voltar a fic...) –_ oe Naruto! Porque pifou de repente?_

_-Ah é que... _– Naruto tentava olhar para Suigetsu enquanto falava mais sua atenção estava voltada para um pôster gigante – _bem veja você mesmo..._

E o loiro apontou para um grande pôster que mais parecia um outdoor na parede onde deveria haver o relógio do colégio, nele havia estampado a foto de um jovem professor de cabelos alvos e espetados que cobriam um de seus olhos lendo um livro com o nome "CENSURADO" e abaixo da imagem havia: "DÊEM AS BOAS VINDAS AO NOVO DIRETOR: HATAKE KAKASHI!".

-_EU NÃO VOU SER O DIRETOR DESSA... _– o mesmo homem estampado no pôster se contorcia sem parar tentando se livrar das cordas que o prendiam.

CROCK DUPLO

-_Não recuse a promoção! Esse aumento vai cair como uma luva... E foi logo antes do nosso casamento... Arigatou Tsunade... _– Anko fez uma pequena reverencia a Tsunade que também dera um cascudo em Kakashi.

-_De nada... Agora vamos fazer a nomeação oficial logo de uma vez que quero me livrar o quanto antes daquelas imensas papeladas... Digo... Caham... Passar ao Kakashi a grande honra de ser o Hokage e o diretor da nossa excelentíssima escola! _#n.n'# – Tsunade falou para os professores em cima do palanque que eles se encontravam fazendo gotas surgirem nas costas da cabeça da maioria deles. (Gaara: como maioria? Quem não perceberia essa jogada da Tsunade?).

-_OH! MALDITO KAKASHI! MEU RIVAL ME ULTRAPASSOU! _#T.T# _VOCÊ VIU LEE! TEMOS QUE TREINAR MUITO MAIS! _– Gai gritava com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto – _NÃO PODIA SER OUTRO ALÉM DO MEU RIVAL! EU PROMETO QUE FICAREI MAIS FORTE PARA FAZER JUS A NOSSA RIVALIDADE!!_

_-NÃO DESANIME GAI-SENSEI AINDA TEMOS O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! _#T.T#\o/# – Lee era o único comovido na platéia. (Gaara: sem gracinhas...).

-_Tenho? ISSO MESMO! O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE VAI ME GUIAR! VAMOS LEE! VAMOS TIME DE FUTEBOL! VAMOS MOSTRAR DO QUE KONOHA É FEITA! _– e ele e Lee saíram arrastando mais quinze garotos amarrados seguindo para o pôr do sol (Gaara: ainda esta de manha! Top: sim mais o por do sol da uma ponta dramática a cena... dããã... Suigetsu: mais que BESTA! Gaara: #ò.ó# Top: #u.u# cada dia que passa acho q vc ta ficando mais burro Gaara... Gaara: VA SE PII SEU PII PII! PII! Top: corta pra fic!).

-_Caham... Então queridos alunos... Nem tão queridos assim _– Tsunade deu o ultimo comentário olhando pra Naruto, Suigetsu e Konohamaru que por acaso estava sendo arrastado por Hanabi na hora – _Como atual diretora e Hokage de Konoha eu passo o cargo para um dos três conselheiros... _– e entregou uma faixa estranha e brega com o kanji da palavra fogo e um papel a Jiraya.

-_YO MINNA! _– Jiraya já começou a falar gritando (Gaara: vc percebeu que assassinou pelo menos umas duas regras do português nessa ultima frase naum? Top: regras foram feitas para serem quebradas... Suigetsu: YEAH! ENTAO VOU TOMAR OVOMALTINE E TOU NEM AIH PRA MINHA SAUDE! #\o/# - e sai correndo pra geladeira pegar ovomaltines – Gaara: yeah! Finalmente suas loucuras vão trazer algo de positivo! Top: o q? Gaara: deixar o maníaco por ovomaltine incapacitado! #n.n#\o/# Top: #u.u'#). – _Então eu tou aqui pra nomear quem será o novo diretor dessa excelentíssima escola..._

_-COMO SE JÁ NÃO SOUBESSEMOS SEU MERDA! _– Tayuya gritou vermelha de raiva, não estava suportando mais aquela palhaçada.

-_Sabem?_

PAFT – uma sandália acertou a testa de Jiraya.

-_CLARO QUE SABEMOS SEU PALERMA! VOCÊ COLOCOU UM POSTER GIGANTE DO KAKASHI NA FRENTE DA ESCOLA! _– Ino que acabara de arremessar a sandália gritou histérica.

-_Jiraya você me mata de vergonha... _#ù.ú# – Tsunade tremia de raiva com um punho levantado ameaçadoramente.

-_Esse colégio esta de mal a pior... _– Neji falou com uma gota enorme na cabeça ao ver Tsunade espancando Jiraya enquanto os professores tentavam conter a confusão.

-_Mas é legal... _#n.n# – Tenten disse sorridente – _e foi graças a ele que conheci o Neji-kun... _– o Hyuuga corou com esse comentário e apertou mais forte a mão da garota dos coques.

-_Não acredito que ainda vou ter mais três anos nessa joça... _– Hanabi comentou furiosa –_ acho que não vou aguen... KONOHAMARU FIQUE AQUI!_

_-Ops... _– Konohamaru que estava engatiando entre as pessoas congelou.

-_Você devia ter mais sessões com eles... _– Neji comentou ao admirar como sua prima espancava o jovem Sarutobi.

-_O caso deles é bastante complicado... _– Hinata disse olhando a irmã.

-_Não mais que o daqueles dois... _– Tenten apontou para Gaara que tentava a todos custo se soltar das cordas que o amarravam (Gaara: porque diabos estou amarrado? Top: vai ver porque você tem tentado fugir em todas suas ultimas aparições... Gaara: #¬¬# naum eh uma boa explicação... Top: #--'# ... Suigetsu you ok? Suigetsu em coma: ... Top: nice! #n.n#).

-_Mas ali não tem salvação... Aliás Hinata-sama... O Uzu-baka voltou... _– Neji falou após virar se de lado e ver uma cabeleira loira cair no chão gargalhando das situações de Jiraya e de Gaara. Hinata corou intensamente e passou a cutucar os indicadores um no outro fazendo telhadinho com eles #celah#.

-_Acho que ela ainda não está pronta pra conversar com ele... Bem o Naruto é um baka mesmo por não perceber nada... _– Kiba que estava sentado na fileira atrás dos Hyuugas comentou.

CROCK  
-_Não se meta na conversa alheia! _– Tsuki retrucou cruzando os braços e virando o rosto – _Hunf._

-_Eu me meto onde eu quiser! Hunf! _– Kiba a imitou.

-_Mais uma briga imbecil _– Shino explicou para os três que assistiam a cena. – _oh... Já conseguiram segurar a Tsunade-sama..._

Todos então pararam para olhar novamente pro palanque e viram que Jiraya havia conseguido evitar a maioria dos golpes mortais.

-_Bem como eu estava dizendo... Estamos aqui pra nomear um diretor novo... E ele é ninguém mais ninguém menos que o nosso querido... HATAKE KAKASHI! _– e Jiraya colocou a faixa no homem amarrado e amordaçado.

-_HUM! HUM! _– Kakashi se debatia irritado. (Gaara: licença... Top: a vontade... Gaara: eu sei que essa fic eh ridícula bizarra e num tem sentido nenhum, mas tipo... COMO ALGUEM PODE GANHAR POSSE DE ALGUMA COISA AMORDAÇADO E AMARRADO? Top: que culpa eu tenho se ele ia fugir? Gaara: isso naum vem ao caso! Top: claro que sim... Hum bem... Acho melhor vc ir ver o pulso do Suigetsu enquanto continuo aqui...).

-_Ok... Pronto aqui está seu novo diretor... E ah... Tem um novo decreto aqui que eu elaborei e se o novo diretor consentir fará parte das regras escolares... _– Jiraya tirou um papel amassado do bolso e mostrou a Kakashi. Os olhos deste brilharam e Jiraya rapidamente colocou uma caneta na boca dele que assinou na mesma hora. – _Caham... Então aqui esta o novo decreto... O novo fardamente será trajes de banho e isso será obrigatório para..._

ESTIBAM MULTIPLO – varias garotas alem das professoras deram voadoras na direção do conselheiro.

-_Eu estava brincando... _#n.n# _Então é isso pessoal vocês tem seu novo diretor e eu vou indo... _– Jiraya falou aparecendo em cima do muro que dava acesso ao exterior da escola.

ESTIBAM

-_Você não me engana seu maníaco... _– Tsunade retrucou depois de acertar uma voadora nele. – _mas realmente temos que correr antes que o Kakashi possa recorrer... _– e agarrou Jiraya pelas vestes e saiu correndo rumo ao horizonte.

-_Mas se não foi o ero-senin que ela acertaram então... Quem diabos recebeu aqueles estibans todos? _– Naruto indagou para Sasuke.

-_Um coitado... _– Sasuke falou branco e expressando terror – _eu tenho muita pena do Gaara..._

#O.OOOOOOOOOOO# Todas as garotas arregalaram os olhos ao ver o ruivo totalmente machucado. (Gaara: #T.T# COMO EU SOBREVIVI? Top: areia...) E junto a ele havia uma grande quantidade de areia.

-_Ino gomen... _– Sakura se virou para a amiga que olhava para a cena estática.

-_QUERO VER VOCÊ FUGIR AGORA! _– a loira gritou para o ruivo no chão e o saiu arrastando na direção da enfermaria.

#o.o'''''''''# todos ficaram observando a loira desaparecer.

-_Então acho que agora é à hora em que o novo diretor fala não? _– Shikamaru falou um pouco alto tentando retomar a palhaçada, digo a cerimônia de nomeação do diretor.

-_Não dê uma de importante seu preguiçoso... _– Temari ralhou com ele aninhando-se ao braço dele envergonhada.

-_Do que está falando?_

_-Todos estão olhando para nós agora... _– Temari disse corada.

-_Problemática... _– Shikamaru suspirou.

-_Caham... O Shikamaru tem razão... Então Kakashi não quer falar nada? _– Asuma desamarrou o amigo e tirou o pano que cobria a boca dele.

-_Quero sim... Arigatou Asuma... – _o Hatake respirou calmamente e deu um sorriso confiante para Anko - _EU RECUSO SER O DIRETOR DESSA BUDEGA! _– Kakashi gritou com toda força que tinha nas cordas vocais.

ESTIBAM

-_VOCÊ VAI SER O DIRETOR SIM! _– Anko sacudia o noivo.

-_Estão liberados! Recomeçaremos as aulas após o almoço... _– Asuma falou cansado para os alunos que assistiam a cena divertidos. O trabalho agora ia ser bem mais cansativo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_EU GANHEI KIMI-KUN! _– Tayuya se levantou gritando ao vencer a semi-final das eliminatórias para campeonato nacional de xadrez.

-_SHIIII! –_ todos da sala fizeram para a garota de cabelos róseos.

-_SHIII UMA OVA SEUS MERDINHAS! _– Tayuya gritou ameaçadoramente fazendo todos se calarem e uma gota enorme surgir no cocuruto de Kimimaro e Shikamaru. – _e eu dedico a vitória pra você Kimi-kun! _#n.n#

-_Arigatou Tayu – _Kimimaro falou sério com conchas vermelhas no rosto.

-_Agora ela vai ficar se sentindo... _#¬¬# _Pois fique sabendo que o Shikamaru é bi-campeão nacional e não vai perder esse ano... _– Temari retrucou ao lado de Shikamaru.

-_Temari não provo..._

_-HAHAHAHA! Quero ver esse merdinha ganhar de min! _– Tayuya desafiou Temari com os olhos pegando fogo.

-_O MEU SHIKA VAI VENCER SIM! _– e Temari já estava gritando.

-_NUNCA CONSEGUIRÁ! _– Tayuya respondeu no mesmo tom.

-_Vamos ser desclassificados... Que problemáticas... _– Shikamaru suspirou.

BAM DUPLO

-_NÃO SOMOS PROBLEMÁTICAS!_

PIIIIIII

-_Estão eliminados! Os participantes North Tayuya e Nara Shikamaru estão eliminados por atrapalharem os adversários! _– o juiz falou com uma têmpora pulsando na testa.

-_COMO É SEU MERDINHA? _– as duas gritaram em uníssono fazendo caras assustadoras para o juiz.

-_Quer dizer... Vocês estão eliminados da eliminatórias, porque já estão classificados automaticamente... Agora, por favor, vão embora... _#T.T# – o juiz disse recuando contra a parede.

-_YEAH! CÊ VIU KIMI-KUN A SUA TAYUYA ARRASA! _– Tayuya saiu gritando pelas ruas enquanto puxava a mão do Kaguya.

-_Hunf! Não mais que o meu Shika-kun... _– Temari retrucou irritada.

-_Eu não acredito que vou noivar com ela... _#u.u'# – Shikamaru falou para si mesmo enquanto seguiam pelo caminho escutando Tayuya e Temari discutindo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Minna chegamos! _– um garoto de cabelos castanhos falou olhando a entrada de uma casa que parecia ter dimensões enormes. – _todos com suas câmeras fotográficas?_

_-HAI KANKUROU-SAMA! _– todos gritaram em uníssono.

-_ENTÃO VAMOS LOGO APROVEITAR OS MOMENTOS VERGONHOSOS DO NOSSO KAZEKAGE-SAMA! _#\o/# - Kankurou gritou entusiasmado.

-_HAI! – _todos responderam feliz passando pelo portão com os dizeres.

\o/ HOJE: FESTA DE NOIVA DOS IRMÃO DE SUNA COM INOSHIKA! \o/ NÃO PERCAM O KAZEKAGE PASSANDO POR SITUAÇÕES RIDICULAS! (Gaara: #Ò.Ó# COMO EH QUE ELES COLOCAM UM ABSURDO DESSE! QUEM ESCREVEU ISSO? Top: num sei...).

_**Flashback**_

-_Nossa Suigetsu você realmente tem talento para escrever... _#n.n# – Sasuke disse feliz vendo a placa.

-_Né? E eu nem tive que me esforçar tanto... _#u.u# _Acho que podia ser melhor, mas esse está bom já... Alias emo... Digo Sasuke porque você quer fazer esse cara passar por ridículo? _– Suigetsu indagou pegando sua limonada.

-_Ah porque ele é mais emo que eu... _#n.n# _E ele se acha melhor que eu também... _#XD# _Só falta o Dobe aparecer por aqui para eu dar um cascudo nele e esse dia vai ser perfeito... _– Sasuke comentou com uma expressão ambiciosa no rosto.

-_Não se esqueça do meu pagamento..._

_-Que pagamento? Fizemos isso de voluntários a Ino que pediu... Esse é o NOSSO presente pra eles _– Sasuke desfez seu sorriso.

-_Que presente michuruca hein?_

_-Num tenho dinheiro meu nii-san nojento me faliu... _#ù.ú#

-_HEY! ESTA TENTANDO ME ENGANAR! Não me venha com desculpas pode ir passando o vale milkshake... _#ù.ú# – Suigetsu estendeu a mão na cara do Uchiha.

-_E se eu não pagar?_

_-Bem aí eu vou ter que dizer a Testuda-chan que você ganhou de graça esse pôster da moça da papelaria em troca de tirar fotos com ela... _#u.u# _Cê que sabe... _– o Hozuki deu de ombros e se virou – _TESTUDA-CHAN!!_

_-TOMA DOIS! _– Sasuke entregou os vales milkshakes e saiu correndo para dentro.

_**Fim do Flashback**_

-_ATCHIM! _– um ruivo amarrado numa cadeira e vestindo um kimono rosa para noivados espirrou de cara amarrada – _tenho a impressão que estão falando de min... _#ò.ó# (Gaara: FILHO DA PII! FOI VOCÊ E AQUELE UCHIHA FILHO DA PII! Top: cortem o microfone dele... Suigetsu algo a dizer? Suigetsu: tudo por ovomaltines #\o/# Top: justificado.. #n.n#).

-_Vamos logo cunhadinho! _– Shikamaru estava anormalmente feliz. Ele esbanjava um sorriso maligno para o ruivo –_ você vai ser o salvador da minha noite!_

_-Do que está falando seu veado? _#ò.ó# – Gaara retrucou enquanto era desamarrado.

-_Ora que todos vão esquecer de min vendo um cabeça de fósforo, emo estressado de rosa e com mania de superioridade sendo humilhado por uma loira que é bem pior que ele... Acho que a Temari é fichinha perto da Ino _#n.n# _Então pronto para a grande festa? _– Shikamaru terminou de desamarrá-lo e passou o braço por cima do ombro do Sabaku.

-_Eu posso morrer ainda?_

_-Nunca cunhadinho! _#\o/#

**N/A: vcs perceberam neh? O capitulo diminuiu pra caramba, eu sei que prometi aumentar, mas tou sem criatividade e o mais importante sem tempo... e por isso mudei o jeito de responder reviews... Aqui em baixo as respostas aos reviews...**

**-Eu realmente estou aterafado na verdade só tenho as quarta e sexta feiras à tarde para dormir... isso é triste**

**-Fora que eu ando escrevendo poemas lol... então minha criatividade esta sendo sugada**

**-O Kishimoto está mostrando no manga que planejou muito bem a historia...**

**-Vocês já comeram o sundae de morango da McDonalds? Estou me tornando viciado também... Mas nada supera Ovomaltine #n.n#**

Suigetsu: OVOMALTINEEEEEEEEEEE#\o/#

**-Estou com medo de pegar alguma doença no estomago só como porcaria... #T.T#**

**-Realmente preciso melhorar meu jeito de escrever acho que minhas comedias tao ficando sem sal...**

**-Acho que vou colocar alguém chamado Wally... Alguém aqui assistiu onde está o Wally?**

**-Vai ter um show de Village People aqui em Recife... Isso é bizarro... Mas as musicas deles são legais #n.n# - **escutando Y.M.C.A.

Gaara: depois eu sou o emo-frango...

**-Sinceramente acho que o Ronaldinho podia começar a usar óculos... Se bem que ele sempre foi meio zarolho não?**

**-Porque estou escrevendo futilidades e não tou respondendo os reviews?**

Gaara: porque você é um idiota!

Top: yeah! QUERO DIZER NAUM! Ta bom só um pouquinho #XD#

**-Cara eu tenho mesmo que escrever NaruHina, o pior eh que eu planejei tudo soh que nunca lembro de colocar... #u.u#**

**-Eh essa fic ainda existe caro Uchiha-Ron... Eu tou virando muita largado, na verdade eh porq agora tou estudando aih tou largado com a fic #XD# isso eh bom neh?**

**-Eu percebi que o NejiTen foi muito O.OOOOO mas sei lah tava com preguiça de fazer uma boa reconciliação...**

**-Ultimamente naum estou conseguindo acompanhar nenhuma fic... isso eh triste #T.T#**

**-Vocês vêem CODE GEASS R2? NOOOOOOOOOSSA LELOUCH RULA AO EXTREMO! #\o/# caracoles amo muito esse anime eh o melhor²²**

**-Já mencionei que tou fazendo poemas? Hum pra quem quiser dar uma olhada vai no meu perfil do orkut que tem lah os links #;D#**

**-Karinne-chan seus reviews são lindoooooooooos tao quilométricos e felizes! AMO!**

**-Alguem aqui sabe onde posso encontrar copo em forma de barril em Recife-PE? Preciso muito disso...**

Gaara: NAUM INCOMODE AS PESSOAS COM SEUS PROBLEMAS!

Top: ah mais sei lah... tou precisando disso... bati pé que só hoje procurando e nada... #T.T#

**-Sabiam que o Sasuke ta ficando menos emo no manga? Ele ta até legalzinho...**

**-Tou achando o Naruto tão imbecil/ ridículo ultimamente... Acho que tou abusado dele...**

**-Vocês já ouviram Cordel do Fogo Encantado? NOSSA ELES RULAM eu indico!**

**-Quero logo que saia pra baixar a versão Full Size da abertura nova de Naruto Shippuuden (apesar de nem ta vendo eu gostei da musica) e da abertura e encerramento de Code Geass R2... Fora que também quero o encerramento de xxxHolic Kei... #T.T#**

**-Alguem aqui ta comprando o maga de HxH da JBC? Se tiver me digam se a qualidade eh boa... Tou pensando em comprar...**

**-Sabiam que a bebida não faz mais efeito em min... #T.T# Acho que tou ficando meio sequelado... Serio tou gastando muito dinheiro com bebida e num ta fazendo efeito #TTTT#**

**-Eh verdade Danipj... Esqueci de colocar a Bobs no cap passado... Tou dizendo tou ficando sequelado...**

**-Tou percebendo que vcs jah estão conformados e dizendo "ATEH O PROXIMO E DISTANTE CAP!!" nossa tou demorando mas num eh pra tanto eh? #o.O#**

**-Acho que vc ri com tudo que eu escrevo Prisma159... #u.u# Sou feliz por ter vc como leitora! #\o/#**

**-Quero arrumar tempo pra ir no cinema conferir Homem-de-ferro e Speed Racer #T.T# TEMPO MALDITO!**

**-Hitomi-imou-chaan realmente a historia dos patinhos foi otema... Eu mesmo adorei #XD# sei lah como penso nessas porcarias do nada eu surto... #u.u#**

**-tou achando que o nivel da fic ta caindo... vou tentar melhorar...**

**-percebo agora que vários leitores estão abandonando a fic e novos tao chegando isso eh feliz e triste! #-.-# neko kawaii bem vinda!! Espero que vc freqüente minha budega...**

**-Lucy-chan vc eh bem corajosa! E SEU REVIEW FOI LINDO! #\o/# AMO MESMO REVIEWS GRANDES! Espero que vc mande eles vou ama-los!**

**-Olha soh quem voltou... Bem Kawaii-ba-san... EU REALMENTE NAUM COLOQUEI PRAGA AINDA... mas bem... qm mandou me trocar... alias acho que tenho que pedir desculpas por nunca responder no msn... eh que tou sempre OFF.. #u.u# sorry**

**-Acho que vou parar de enrolar tenho que ir mesmo.. #XD# Ateh mais ver ahh e MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR CLARO!**

**-A propósito acho que depois do dia 27 de maio vou conseguir voltar aos post semanais... Isso eh um sonho utópico acho... Mas custa nada idealiza-lo!**

**-Jah nee!**


	35. A Vontade de Temari

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**Respostas aos reviews lah embaixo como no cap anterior e ahh mandem review sim? Boa leitura #;D#**

**Capitulo 34 – A Vontade de Temari**

**-**_A Temari está linda... _– Tenten comentou para Hinata e Neji que estavam sentados na mesma mesa que ela, além dos Hyuuga estavam sentados à mesa Kimimaro e Tayuya. Uma garota usando um kimono creme e que normalmente usava seus quatro coques altos estava com os cabelos soltos e bastante elegantes.

-_Aposto dezinho que ela vai pirar em menos de noventa segundos... _– Kiba falou para Naruto. Os dois estavam numa mesa próxima a de Neji e acompanhados por Tsuki, Karin e Suigetsu.

-_Eu digo que em menos de sessenta... _– Suigetsu colocou outra nota de dez em cima da do Inuzuka. – _e você Uzu-baka?_

_-Nani? _– Naruto despertou de seus devaneios e guardou o objeto que apertava em sua mão direita no bolso direito do kimono formal que usava.

-_O que está escondendo aí? _– Kiba foi colocando o rosto para ver o que o loiro escondia.

-_Ele está confuso sobre os sentimentos... É um dobe mesmo... Aliás eu baixo pra trinta segundos... _– Sasuke que passava com Sakura para a mesa entre as de Neji e Kiba sussurrou para que só Kiba e Suigetsu ouvissem.

-_Teme! _#ò.ó#_ –_ o loiro tirou uma nota de vinte da carteira – _e eu aposto que ela pira em vinte e cinco segundos..._

_-Já estamos nos dezoito... _– Suigetsu disse consultando o relógio.

_-QUIETOS!! _– uma loira de orbes verde gritou ao perceber que mesmo ela entrando no salão ninguém fez silêncio – _FIQUEM QUIETOS NA MINHA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL!! VENHA SHIKAMARU! _#ù.ú# (Gaara: nee-chan sempre mostrando suas grandes virtudes... Top: ué vc tah usandop ironia agora? Gaara: não... Suigetsu: o que é ironia? Top: #O.O# vc num sabe o que é ironia? Suigetsu: claro que não! Gaara: #¬¬# ele tah mentindo lógico... Suigetsu: então ta eu sei o que é ironia! Top e Gaara: #¬¬# Suigetsu: nani?)

-_YOSH EU GANHEI DATTEBBAYO! _#\o/# – Naruto gritou recolhendo o dinheiro da mesa.

POFT

-_EU MANDEI FAZEREM SILÊNCIO! _– Temari esbravejou depois de jogar um prato que se espatifou na cabeça do loiro.

-_Uhu insanidade começou! _#\o/# – Kankurou falou baixinho para que sua irmã não o escutasse – _por isso adoro vir a Konoha! _#n.n# _Matsuri onde está o Gaara e sua roupa ridícula?_

_-Deve estar se escondendo... Coitado do Gaara-sensei ele não mere... _– a garota de cabelos castanho falava quando alguem esbarrou nela.

-_Naruto-kun! _– Hinata se levantou da mesa bruscamente esbarrando em Matsuri e foi até o loiro que estava no chão, quando ela chegou perto dele percebeu que o mesmo estava rindo.

-_Sou um baka mesmo... Y-yo Hi-hinata! _– Naruto ficou vermelho ao ver a Hyuuga.

-_Dobe sortudo... Bem vamos Sakura... Suigetsu vai ficar aí mesmo? _– o Uchiha indagou ao Hozuki que assistia a cena entretido.

-_Hunf... Não sou eu quem decido... _– Suigetsu disse baixinho. (Gaara: hsuihsuih... CACHORRINHO! Suigetsu: pra mim você está bem solto... Top: não serio vc tava tirando uma com a minha cara quando disse que não sabia o que era ironia né? Suigetsu: claro que naum! Gaara: #--'# um baka naum entende um baka... _(nota: trocadilho do Gaara de um ditado japonês que diz: um baka naum entende uma kaba, mas uma kaba entende um baka... _(kaba: baleia)_)_).

-_Você é um... Cof... _– Sasuke já ia se preparar para debochar de Suigetsu quando levou uma cotovelada de Sakura. – _nani?_

_-Você está atrapalhando o momento deles! _#ò.ó# – Sakura indicou com a cabeça Naruto e Hinata que dialogavam ainda no chão sem jeito.

-_E o Neji ainda está um baka?_

_-A Tenten-san está ajudando ele... _– Hinata respondeu baixinho e quando levantou o rosto recebeu um legal de Sakura mandando ela continuar – _hum... NARUTO-KUN! _– Hinata se assustou ao voltar a olhar para o loiro.

-_NANI?! _– o loiro escandaloso se levantou num pulo.

-_Você está sangrando... _– Hinata tocou o inicio do coro capilar dele com o indicador e mostrou ao loiro um mancha de sangue em seu dedo – _venha eu te levo até o posto médico... _– e pegou a mão dele. (Suigetsu: a Hinata ta bem tímida né? Top: er... Suigetsu... Suigetsu: nani? – CROCK – Top: naum finja que naum conhece a ironia! Suigetsu: #T.T# mas eu naum conheço! Gaara: #--'# Top: fique quieto ou vou suspender os ovomaltines! Suigetsu: NAUM TUDO MENOS ISSO! #Y.Y# Top: rum...).

_-Mas Hinata eu... Cof... _– o loiro ia recusar quando levou uma cotovelada da garota dos cabelos róseos.

-_Aproveite a chance seu baka! _– Sakura retrucou baixinho e o empurrou na direção que Hinata puxava.

-_Aposto vinte que ele vai dar uma testada na testa dela... _– Sasuke acrescentou enquanto Sakura assistia os dois saírem do salão com cara de boba.

-_Eu aposto que ele vai derramar alguma coisa nela... _– Kiba acrescentou colocando o dinheiro na mesa.

-_Eu digo que ele vai conseguir se declarar pra ela... _– Sakura e Tenten que surgiu repentinamente falaram em uníssono.

-_Hanabi-ojou vai interromper procurando o Sarutobi-kun... Essa é minha aposta – _Neji colocou sua nota de vinte na mesa.

-_Digo que eles vão tomar ovomaltine felizes... _– Suigetsu disse feliz.

-_Acho que ela vai dar um belo de um pé na bunda desse bostinha escandaloso _– Tayuya colocou sua nota em cima da mesa. – _e você Kimi-kun não vai apostar em nada? _(Suigetsu: cara o Juugo tem razão a Tayuya leva o Kimimaro para o lado das trevas... Top: vai nessa... Daqui a pouco ela aparece aqui... Suigetsu: #o.o'#).

-_Hum... Aposto quarenta que algo bizarro e insano vai acontecer, mas que no final eles vão se beijar e depois vai ocorrer um mal-entendido... _– Kimimaro falou pausadamente.

#--'# Uma gota surgiu no cocuruto de todos ali.

-_Bem eu aposto que a Hinata que vai se declarar para ele... Ela está bem decidida... _– Tsuki falou por fim – _não vai apostar Karin?_

_-Eu não... Isso é idiotice está na cara que ele vai tropeçar e cair de cara nos peitos dela, ela vai corar e os dois vão ficar com os rostos próximos e quando forem se beijar alguém vai interromper... Hum... Aposto que vai ser uma dessas noivas loiras agressivas _(Gaara: ela tem que me dar a pior ideia para esse autor? Suigetsu: hum... ela é bem esperta Top anotando as idéias: hum... – CROCK – Gaara: NAUM FINJA QUE AS IDEIAS DELES NAUM ERAM SUAS! Top: serio naum eram minhas naum... Acho que eram das minhas outras personalidades... Gaara: #¬¬# Top: #u.u#). E a ruiva colocou uma nota de vinte na mesa.

-_Então estamos de acordo... Agora ninguém pode interferir... Nem roubar... Entendeu Suigetsu? _– Sasuke acrescentou olhando para o garoto que já saia de fininho da mesa com dois ovomaltines – _hum... Cadê o Gaara... Quero ridicularizar ele... Sem o dobe por perto a diversão fica voltada para as situações ridículas dele... _#n.n# (Gaara: emo filho da piii! Órfão piii... o pai dele era um piii e o irmão piii Top: #O.O# naum sabia que vc conhecia tantos palavrões...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu já falei que não vou sair assim! _#ù.ú# – um Gaara acorrentado a um grande aquecedor retrucou enquanto Ino tentava convencê-lo a sair. (Gaara: legal arrumei uma corrente #n.n# alias onde eu arrumei isso? Top: sei lah... Gaara: #o.o# como assim sei lah vc eh o autor e achei que eu estivesse prestes a entrar no salão com o shika, alias porque ele entrou sozinho com a temari e... SEU BAKA VC TAH AVACALHANDO COM A FIC DE NOVO NEH? Top: #u.u# num sei do que tah reclamando ainda num fiz nada com vc... Gaara: mas vc empregou o termo ainda #ò.ó# Top: sai sai...).

-_Você via sair sim quer você queira ou não... _#ò.\ó# – a loira falou ameaçadoramente – _aliás quem diabos lhe deu essa corrente para eu matá-lo..._

_-Ah foi o Sasuke... _– Gaara respondeu espontaneamente.

-_Aquele Uchiha... Eu volto já já... _– e Ino saiu da sala estralando os dedos.

-_HUM HUM HUM! _– um barulho de dentro do armário pode ser ouvido.

-_Quieto aí! _– Gaara retrucou tirando a perna da frente do armário – _pode sair silenciosamente..._

_-Da próxima vez que você colocar uma meia dentro da minha boca eu te mato... _– um moreno alto falou tirando a meia colocada pelo ruivo.

-_Quem mandou ficar aqui por muito tempo... Você já pode ir embora..._

-_Mas eu quero participar da boca livre... _#u/.\u# _Aliás... Porque você disse que quem te deu a corrente foi o meu otouto?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-SASUKE! _– todos os que estavam no salão com exceção de Shikamaru que por alguma razão estava levando um sermão se viraram para ver a outra noiva adentrar no salão com os olhos pegando fogo.

-_Droga a Ino teve uma recaída pelo Sasuke no dia do noivado dela... _#ù.u# – Sakura suspirou irritada.

-_Ah não... _– Sasuke resmungou.

ESTIBAM

-_KISAMA! VOCÊ VAI APRENDER A NÃO AMARRAR MAIS O GAARA! _– Ino gritou pisando em cima de Sasuke.

-_Mas eu não..._

BAM BAM

-_Vamos ver o que ele fala sobre isso... _– e Ino saiu arrastando um Uchiha machucado.

-_Nossa garotinha é tão enérgica não é kaa-san? _– Inoshi disse feliz tomando um grande gole de sakê.

-_Ela é tão escandalosa quanto você tou-san... _– a Yamanaka respondeu entediada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Vingança... Se eu fosse você não demoraria muito... Se a Ino voltar e ver você aqui vai achar que ajudou o Sasuke... A propósito Itachi... _– Gaara pausou – _você não devia estar ajudando nos preparativos daquela mulher de cabelos azuis?_

_-Como você conhece aquela akuma? _– Itachi resmungou enquanto comia uns salgados em cima da mesa.

-_Bem se você não se lembra ela tirou meu bijuu quando VOCÊS ME SEQUESTRARAM E QUASE ME MATARAM! _#Ò.Ó# – o ruivo esbravejou.

-_Ah eu tinha esquecido disso... _#u/.\u#_ Você era tão inocente na época... _– Itachi ficou com uma cara nostálgica.

-_Não fale como se fossem lembranças boas! _#ò.ó#

-_Emo... Logo vi porque você me pagou pra te arrumar um jeito de escapar de entrar no salão lotado de gente com uma roupa cor de rosa ridícula... Bem eu vou indo... Aquela akuma deve estar me rastreando... Jaa nee... _– Itachi pulou pelo parapeito da janela.

-_OE ITACHI! _– Gaara gritou para os ventos – _KISAMA ELE ME FEZ PAGAR CEM PRATAS PRA ME ACORRENTAR E NÃO ME DAR A CHAVE..._

_-Ah então foi você que planejou hein? _– Ino entrou no recinto arrastando um Sasuke ensangüentado.

#O.O''#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_ATCHIM! _– uma mulher de cabelos azuis espirrou forte fazendo vários origamis de decoração caírem da mesa. – _isso é tudo culpa do fuinha... Se ele não aparecer antes do amanhecer eu juro que vou esquartejá-lo... _

_-Calma Honey... _– um homem de cabelos laranjas e vários piercings disse consolando a mulher – _já temos dois dos quatro padrinhos..._

_-É mais não acho que eles vão servir de muita ajuda não... _– Konan disse observando os dois que estavam bebendo sakê e discutindo.

-_Do que está falando? É o Jiraya-sensei! _#\o/# – Pein falou animado. (Gaara: como é que alguém pode ficar animado com a presença de um ero velho e bêbado? Suigetsu e Top: JIRAYA-SENSEI! #\o\o/# Gaara: #--'# eu vou desistir dessa carreira de comentarista...).

-_Por isso mesmo... _#i.i# – Konan falou tristemente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Kakashi-kun... _– uma mulher que deitada no sofá e com a cabeça apoiada no colo de um homem de cabelos prateados que lia um livro entretido.

-_Nani? _– ele respondeu quase num sussurro.

-_Você está animado? _– Anko perguntou se levantando e encarando os olhos negros do Hatake.

-_Hum... O que devo responder? _– Kakashi falou depois de pensar um pouco.

-_Sua verdadeira opinião! _– a mulher disse vermelha de raiva.

-_Ok então... Eu não estou animado... _– Kakashi respondeu voltando seus olhos para o livro. (Suigetsu: até eu percebi que essa não foi a resposta certa... Top: ponto pra vc Suigetsu... Agora pega! – e joga um copo de ovomaltine vazio longe e Suigetsu vai pegar – Gaara: ele não é um poodle sabia? Top: eh, mas qm sabe não conseguimos adestra-lo? Gaara: #--#).

-_Você... Você... _– Anko começou a tremer e levantar o punho ameaçadoramente (Gaara: e nós sabemos como isso vai acabar...).

-_Eu não estou animado simplesmente porque para mim, não tem graça uma cerimônia em que mal poderei ficar perto da minha An-chan... _– Kakashi disse sedutoramente jogando o livro pra longe e puxando Anko pelo punho que ela estava levantando para certamente agredi-lo – _mas agora estou animado..._

KISSU – e ele roubou um beijo ardente da Mitarashi.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-NÃO PERCAM NENHUM DETALHE – _Kankurou gritou de onde vinham os infinitos flash – _precisamos dessas fotos como garantia de extorquir o Kazekage!_

_-Kankurou-sama é ridículo... _#u.u'# – Matsuri falou com uma gota enorme no cocuruto.

-_Sasuke-kun não deveria ficar levantado – _Sakura retrucou tentando fazer o Uchiha voltar a sentar.

-_Eu não perco aquele ruivo nojento desfilando de rosa e todo machucado por nada... _#A.A# – Sasuke falou com uma expressão assustadora.

Na verdade todos estavam olhando para uma garota trajando um kimono vermelho com detalhes azul celeste e com seus cabelos loiros num penteado oriental ao lado dela vinha quase caindo (Gaara: #Ò.Ó# SEU FILHO DA PII Top: corta o microfone dele... Melhor...) com um kimono rosa e de cabelos cor de fogo.

-_Quanto tempo até eles fazerem as pazes e ficarem aos beijinhos? _– Suigetsu propôs a nova aposta. (Top: você é bastante apostador hein? Suigetsu: me inspiro no Kakuzu-sama! #n.n# Top: boa inspiração #XD#).

-_Cinco em dez minutos... _– Kiba colocou o dinheiro na mesa.

_-Dez em duas horas _– Sasuke disse voltando a sentar ao ver Gaara e Ino sentarem na mesma mesa de um sonolento Shikamaru e uma irritada Temari.

-_Quinze que eles vão se resolver depois que ela der mais um murro na cara dele – _Sakura colocou o dinheiro.

-_Mesma aposta que ela... _– e Suigetsu colocou mais quinze.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Porque está tão irritada problemática? _– Shikamaru tentou pela sétima vez adoçar a loira de kimono creme.

-_Porque o Gaara no baka roubou toda a minha atenção e você continua sonolento! _– Temari esbravejou. – _era para você entrarem juntos!_

_-Eu sei mas..._

**Flashback**

-_Mas eu prefiro morrer a entrar aí! _– Gaara retrucou voltando a retroceder.

-_Bem ao menos que você arrume uma boa corrente pra ficar preso, você vai ter que entrar comigo agora... _– Shikamaru falou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-_OLHA A CORRENTE! BARATINHA! CEM PRATAS! _– Itachi apareceu na janela com uma corrente nas mãos.

-_EU QUERO UMA MOÇO! _#o/# (Top: nossa essa parte ficou tão legal... Suigetsu: yeah! Gaara: #ò.Ó# ... ... Suigetsu: acho q vc devia ligar o microfone do coitado... Top: hum talvez depois... senão ele vai dizer que isso eh ridículo e que eh um ultraje com os leitores... ah e que ele eh emo... – CROCK – Top: HEY NAUM BATA EM MIM! Suigetsu: #u.u# eh mesmo... continua aih tah numa parte boa... Top: ql mesmo? Suigetsu: a de insanidade... Top: ah eh... #XD#).

-_Aqui meu pequeno eminho... _– Itachi entregou a corrente e pegou o dinheiro.

-_QUEM É EMO?!_

_-Não posso acreditar... Quais as chances disso... _#O.O# _AH QUE INSANO! _– Shikamaru falava consigo mesmo abobalhado.

-_Quer que eu acorrente-o? _– Itachi ofereceu.

-_É o mínimo que você pode fazer com um preço absurdo desse..._

_-Mas você não pediu uma agorinha todo feliz? _– Shikamaru retrucou.

_-Saiu sem querer... _– Gaara suspirou enquanto Itachi o amarrava.

-_Bem acho que essa não é uma boa idéia a Ino vai..._

_-ATCHIM – _eles ouviram um barulho de espirro perto da porta.

-_Fedeu é ela... _– Gaara disse pálido – _coloca a meia na boca dele e o joga no armário – _ele falou para Shikamaru que o fez rapidamente com o Uchiha. E Ino abriu a porta no mesmo instante.

**Fim do Flashback**

-_Mesmo assim... Você deveria ter impedido... _– Temari disse emburrada.

-_E perder seu irmão todo machucado? Never... _– Shikamaru suspirou feliz – _mas problemática o que você quer?_

_-Eu só queria que minha festa de noivado fosse a melhor possível..._

_-E porque não está sendo? _– Shikamaru indagou.

-_Porque... Eu... Você... _– Temari corou.

-_Ah... Você é mesmo problemática – _o Nara pegou a mão dela e a puxou para pista de dança – _você é mandona, mas não consegue expressar uma vontade simples..._

_-Eu só..._

_-Psiu... Quem está conduzindo a dança sou eu... E sua vontade é uma ordem problemática... _– Shikamaru sorriu.

KISSU – ele a beijou carinhosamente no meio do salão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_VAMO SIMBORA CAMBADA! _– Orochimaru gritou jogando as bagagens deles no ônibus.

-_Orochimaru-sama, você deveria falar de um jeito mais culto... _– Kabuto disse calmamente ajeitando seus óculos.

-_Não me torre a paciência Kabuto... _– Orochimaru retrucou para o motorista.

-_Tobi não querer ir..._

_-Tobi pare de falar feito um imbecil já sabemos que você é inteligente e forte... _– Deidara retrucou empurrando o Uchiha para o ônibus – _vamos Danna!_

_-Já vou deixa eu recolher minhas marionetes femininas! _– Sasori ia recolhendo as marionetes femininas enquanto os outros empilhavam as coisas no ônibus.

-_Mas eu gosto de parecer um idiota is cool! _– Tobi disse dando um legal para o loiro.

-_Você gosta de ser ridículo isso sim... Hum... Tou esquecendo de algo... _– Deidara coçou o queixo pensativo. – _ah é... Danna não mexa na boneca ruiva..._

BOOM

-_ART IS A BANG! _– Deidara gritou feliz – _oh shit! __DANNA! _– e o loiro saiu correndo para socorrer o pequeno ruivo.

-_SASORI! _– Orochimaru pulou do ônibus seguindo o loiro.

-_Eles tem que ser ridículos... Oe Madara-san... O que está fazendo?_

_-Comendo chocolate... _#XD# _Tobi loves chocolat! _– Tobi falou colocando sua mascara de pirulito laranja na cara.

-_Ótimo já vi que essa viagem para o casamento vai ser bem loonga!_

**N/A: e aqui é mais um fim de cap... #u.u# chegamos vivos #\o/# vamos lah ao sistema de responder reviews e comentários**

**-Sabiam que minha fic vai chegar aos 500 reviews? Isso eh perfeito demais... Isso claro se vocês ajudarem... Entao jah sabem neh? Cliquem no botaozinho roxo aih e mandem review pra min! #XD#**

**-o manga de Naruto voltou a ser legal... hum esta bastante interessante...**

**-eu comprei o manga de Hunter x hunter e ele esta com uma qualidade excelente... Caraça o Togashi-san rula demais... quero ser feito ele qndo crescer...**

**-acabei naum colocando naruhina nesse cap... nossa tou enrolando bastante pra num colocar o casal hein? #u.u#**

**-UHUU! #\o/# ****Byakuyami,****Kyon-chin**** e ****Arvalap**** bem vindos a fic... #n.n# espero que vcs mandem reviews!**

**-tapa nas costas... daqles que fazem o barulhao? Hum isso eh interessante acho que vou tentar e a rasteira bem ela jah foi usada naum?**

**-Arvalap: tem pra baixar no narutoproject é só digitar no google que aparece! #n.n# se bem que agora o shippuuden entrou nos fillers se num me engano, na verdade naum tou vendo mais o ship, soh tou lendo o manga... ah vlw pelo elogio, eh o kankurou eh o mais velho... #n.n# eu tbm tinha essa duvida mais o wikipedia me ajudou #;D# nossa seu super palito-man tem ateh capinha #n.n#**

**-eu tou perdendo o foco da fic... #u.u# sei lah acho que devia ter terminado jah, mas ainda naum consegui expor tudo que queria na fic... tou enrolando muito?**

Gaara: sim vc eh um baka nojento!

Top: num perguntei a vc... #u.u#

**-hitomi-imou-chan thanks por esperar... alias eu tbm achei que ia ter, bem vai ter esses tres ships com certeza acho que do próximo cap naruhina num passa, bem sasusaku naum sei ainda qndo vão ter um espaço e itahana vão ter no casamento da konan com certeza, mas qndo vai ser... bem eu num sei...**

**-vou postar aqui curiosidades sobre a fic que decidi naum colocar na fic ok?**

Gaara: #¬¬'# mas coisas ridículas...

Suigetsu: oba!! #\o/#

-**Sabiam que essa fic soh ia ter NO MAXIMO dez capitulos? Eu soh ia escrever uma historia baseada naquela ending, mas sei lah eu sai inventando e o povo gostando e bem estamos aqui... #u.u#**

**-eu vi homem de ferro e ficou muito boa a adaptação #n.n#**

**-hum soh pra constar... se algm estiver interessado o motivo de eu estar tao sem tempo eh que sou representante, ou presidente de uma das quatro turmas dos terceiro anistas do meu colégio**

Gaara: corrupto ladrão!

Top: mas eu nunca falei a vc q tinha roubado!

Gaara: bem vc tem cara de ladrão...

**Então aih tipo teve os jogos internos ou olimpíadas na semana passada e como representante eu tive de resolver muita coisa, alem de que eu dançava na abertura e organizava a festa que teve após a abertura... por isso num tinha tempo #u.u#**

Gaara: e vc ganhou?

Top: naum perdi... #T.T# mas foi roubo...

**-eu devidi o que vou fazer no vestibular! #n.n# economia e historia! Num eh feliz?**

**-miiih-chan vc voltou... bem se vc num tinha desaparecido ignore isso eh que eu estou com lapsos de memória ultimamente**

**-nossa eu vi ratatouile ontem e caracoles! A disney e a pixar são geniais!**

**-ainda naum decidi se vai ser roupa de banho o traje oficial do colégio.. #XD#**

**-sabiam que no meu projeto original da fic o gaara ficaria com a matsuri? Yeah!**

**-hum... eu percebi que sou um bom escritor...**

Gaara: sai dae convencido!

Top: naum serio, tipo pelo menos eu fui elogiado qndo escrevi comedia, drama e romance ah e nas minha poesias tbm #n.n#

**-caramba qria muito ser um mangaka... eh meu sonho qria poder realiza-lo um dia...**

**-tou puto da vida porq a merda do Sport passou pra final da copa do brasil, espero que o corinthians vença porq senão... #¬¬#**

**-perceberam que o naruto nunca mais teve um capitulo do manga sobre ele?**

**-hum... começo a naum saber mais ql o futuro do manga do naruto, o kishimoto tah bem demais...**

**-vcs deveriam assistir CODE GEASS eh mto bom! Ah e se vcs gostam da minha comedia então vcs vão adorar ONE PIECE, leiam o manga e vejam o anime eu indico #;D#**

**-alias minha meta eh que essa fic tenha mais de 40 capitulos, será que consigo arrastar ateh lah?**

**-hum... preciso fazer um cap sobre o suigetsu e os ovomaltines...**

Suigetsu: ADOREI A IDEIA...

Gaara: de onde vc tirou essa idéia do suigetsu e ovomaltines?

Top: bem sei lah eu colocquei e o povo adorou e aih eu comecei a avacalhar e o povo a gostar mais... #n.n#

**-falando em ovomaltine eu tomei três vezes essa semana e soh num fiquei pobre porq qm pagou foi meu amigo... eh legal ter amigos ricos! #n.n#**

**-hum ser poeta eh legal se puderem dêem uma olhada nos meus poemas... o link tah no perfil do meu orkut... ah e o perfil do meu orkut tah no perfil de autor daqui do fanfiction ponto net**

**-ah... acho que vou parar de falar neh?**

**-hum uma coisa que esqueci... tem muita gente que tah começando a ler a fic agora isso eh muito gratificante... pena que alguns leitores naum dão mais sinais de vida... #T.T#**

**-ah e pra qm num sabe... como a prisma me lembrou eu adoro reviews gigantes então... invistam!**

**-eh vou encerrar por aqui mesmo... mandem review por favor estou esperando eles... #;D# acho que agora como estou com beeeeeeeeeem mais tempo livre consigo lançar próximo cap fim de semana que vem, mas naum garnto nada ok? Então ateh próximo final de semana ou daqui a quinze dias... #;D# ah e MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR, nem que seja soh pra disser que esta vivo e que visitou a pagina da minha fanfic... #8D#**


	36. Novo Vicio de Suigetsu

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**explicaçoes, assuntos banais e resposta aos reviews lah embaixo... #n.n#**

**Capitulo 35 – Novo Vicio de Suigetsu**

-_Sabe ainda não entendo porque diabos estamos indo para esse casamento... _– o motorista reclamou enquanto fazia uma curva em alta velocidade fazendo todos baterem de cara contra o vidro por causa da força resultante de cada corpo chamada nesse caso de força de inércia em que se tende a continuar num movimento retilíneo uniforme, ou seja, eles tendiam a sair pela tangente e... (BAM! CROCK! BAM! - ... Gaara: #O.O# PORQUE VC BATEU NELE?! Pela primeira vez ele tava dando cultura para esses loucos que lêem essa fanfic imbecil! Suigetsu: FISICA EH COISA DO DEMONIO! AH SOU TRAUMATIZADO ! #\T.T/# Gaara: mas e agora ele ta nocauteado seu imbecil... Suigetsu: bem... hum... JÁ SEI! – puxa uma cordinha e aparece atrás dela uma geladeira imensa e amarela – Gaara: e isso é...? Top pulando pra se agarrar na geladeira: GELADEIRA DA SKOL!! Gaara: #ò.ó# TEM MENORES LENDO ISSO - ... (Pausa simbólica para reflexão) – Top: MINHA PROPRIA GELADEIRA DA SKOL! #\o/# - CROCK – Top: #Ì.Í# PAROU A PALHAÇADA! CHEGA DE BATER EM EU! #ù.ú# vou voltar pra fic e se algm bater em mim ou tocar na minha geladeira esta fu... Gaara: vc devia ser preso...).

-_Quieto aí Kabuto e continue a dirigir assim! _– um sósia do Michael Jackson falou na posição estranha em que estava agarrado a um certo Uchiha, que foi censurada por um certo kazekage. (Gaara: já não basta a bebida e os palavrões? Top: hum ok, eu tbm num quero imaginar essa cena...).

-_Tobi não gostar do jeito como Kabuto dirigir... Caham... DIRIJA DIREITO SEU BOSTA_ – Tobi mudou sua voz de Tobi para o de Madara. (Gaara: não serio isso naum ta fazendo mais nenhum sentido... Não devíamos estar na cena do Naruto e da Hinata? Ou de mim com a Ino? Top: hohohoh... Chegaremos lá logo logo... Gaara: #O.o# Suigetsu: uhu vou aparecer #\o\#).

-_Não adianta Madara... Dê tudo a eles menos liberdade... E bem eles já roubaram isso da gente... _– Sasori comentou enquanto empurrava Deidara a pesadas que queria colocar uma bomba nas suas marionetes. Alias ele era o único que usava cinto de segurança, usem cinto de segurança! (Top: olha aih estou saindo melhor que a encomenda... Gaara: ...).

-_Mas eu nunca deixaria que fizessem isso comigo... Alias porque me tratam assim mesmo sabendo que sou o lendário Madara? _– Tobi na voz de Madara falou imponente.

-_Ah você não viu o vídeo que o Itachi mostrou no QG antes da saída do Danna né? ART IS A BANG _– e joga um explosivo em Sasori que se abaixa e deixa cair ele pela janela. – _DANNA!_

_-Sai pra lá Deidara... Você não vai me explodir seu baka! Hum... É o Itachi... Ele mostrou um vídeo de uma antiga festa familiar em que um certo tio bêbado entrou no quartinho de empregada acompanhado pela moça dos quitutes e... _– Sasori começa a ficar.

BLERGH (onomatopéia de vomito... (Top: UHU! Estreiei mais uma onomatopéia! #\o/# Gaara: seu jeito patético é pior do que o dele... – e aponta pra Suigetsu que tentava a todo custo colocar um canudinho no seu ovomaltine, mas continuava a ser frustrado por não conseguir tirar o canudinho do plástico (LOL) – Top: acho que naum chega a tanto... Gaara: eh verdade...)) Orochimaru vomitou em cima de Tobi (Top: acharam que tinha sido o Sasori né? Que nada ele é um gentleman)

-_Aquele Itachi... Eu mato ele e depois..._

BOOM!

-_Art is a bang! _#\o/# – Deidara comemorou após soltar uma bomba em Tobi que explodiu toda sua roupa, limpadndo o vomito... Nossa isso é útil... Retiro o que disse! Não usem explosivos, ou fogos de artifício de São João principalmente para limpara a suas roupas, ou casas!

-_Coitado dele... _– Sasori suspirou olhando o estado do seu antigo e respeitado chefe – _mas quem mandou papar a tia dos quitutes! Ela é sagrada como uma mulher solteira, feia, gorda e que sempre será uma mãezona... Hum... Kabuto pare aí sim?_

_-Hai Sasori-sama! _– Kabuto freiou imediatamente fazendo todos por inércia baterem de cara nos assentos a sua frente, menos Sasori. (Gaara: uma pergunta sim... Top: a vontade... Gaara: porque você esta bajulando o Sasori? Top tentando esconder um pacote de Doritos: por nada... Gaara: seu corrupto! #¬.¬# me da um aqui... #XD# Top: #ù.ú# hipócrita...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Vamos logo Itachi! _– Hidan gritou irritado – _você é padrinho e se não chegar na casa dela no horário que ela marcou já sabe o que acontece..._

_-Sim sei e por isso estou levando você... _#XD# _É tão legal ter amigo imortais... _– Itachi falou feliz da vida mudando o canal da tv sem se importar com Hidan que já esperava a porta.

-_Eu já disse que não sou imortal nessa droga de fanfic! _#ò.ó# – Hidan disse irritado.

-_Bem como você sabe?_

_-Eu não sei... Mas prefiro não arriscar..._

_-Teremos a prova em breve... Aliás se chegarmos lá... Aquela sua mulher-gato já foi? _– Itachi retrucou olhando para os lados.

-_Já sim, esqueceu que ela e sua kuro-hana foram ajudar com o vestido? _– Hidan fez questão de falar kuro-hana com maior entonação.

-_Como você sabe disso? _– Itachi se levantou imediatamente.

-_Ora seu irmão tem mandado cartas pros integrantes da antiga Akatsuki... _#n.n# – Hidan tirou umas três cartas do bolso e mostrou fotos e papeis descrevendo as situações desastrosas pelas quais Itachi passou na infância junto a Hana.

-_Aquele otouto-emo... _#ò/.\ó# – Itachi apertou as cartas com força – _vou pegar ele e..._

TROCK (onomatopéia de madeira batendo contra a cabeça de alguém (Top: estou cheio de onomatopéias hoje! #\o/#)) Hidan acertou com toda sua força o cabo da sua foice contra a cabeça do Uchiha.

-_Certo vamos simbora que num quero deixar meus filhos órfãos não... _– e ele saiu correndo carregando Itachi.

Sabia que isso ia funcionar... – Itachi pensou deixando-se ser carregado – Mas ele podia ter manerado na paulada... Depois me vingo dele, agora é só aproveitar a viagem sendo carregado e sem pagar a passagem... - #XD#. (Gaara: nossa ele eh quase tao mesquinho quanto o Kakuzu... Suigetsu: ONDE?! CADE O KAKUZU-SAMA?! Gaara: olha ovomaltine! – e Suigetsu pula pela janela atrás do liquido dos deuses.).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Pare de olhar para a Matsuri! _– Ino ralhou com um Gaara que olhava interessado para a mesa onde estava Matsuri, seu irmão e os outros habitantes de Suna que haviam vindo presenciar sua humilhação.

-_Não estou olhando para a Matsuri! _#ò.ó# _Estou vendo quem trouxe câmeras para colocá-los na minha lista de quem vou assassinar quando voltar pra Suna... _– Gaara falou entediado.

-_Voltar par Suna? Como assim voltar pra Suna? _– Ino falou nervosa.

-_Ora vamos voltar pra Suna... Pelo menos eu e você teremos que voltar no final das férias de inverno... Bem aposto que a Temari vai arrastar o preguiçoso para lá... _– Gaara deu de ombros – _não esperava que ficássemos aqui para sempre não é? Eu sou o kazekage..._

_-Eu sei mas... Nossos amigos... _– Ino já estava fazendo uma cara de choro – _eles... Nós..._

_-Vamos vir visitá-los sempre que pudermos... _– Gaara respondeu naquele seu tom fechado – _e sempre iremos trazer presentes... Especialmente para o Sasuke... _#À.Á# – Gaara lançou um olhar maléfico para o Uchiha mais novo que o encarava.

-_Mas e a Sakura?_

_-Traremos presentes pra ela também, mas não os mesmos que o Sasuke... Eu vou escolher os dele... _#À.Á# – o ruivo respondeu sem perceber o tom de vacilação que a voz de Ino tinha.

-_Mas Gaara eu..._

_-Venha vamos dançar... Melhor passarmos pela humilhação o quanto antes... _– Gaara a puxou para valsar.

Eles começaram a dançar se juntando a outros casais que já ocupavam o salão. Foram seguidos por Sasuke que fora puxado por Sakura, Neji e Tenten que ficaram dançando perto da mesa devido a cor das bochechas do Hyuuga e por Kimimaro e Tayuya que estava vermelha e muito sorridente, pois aparentemente além de Ino fora a única a ser puxada para dançar.

-_Nani?_

_-Nani o que? _– Ino falou surpresa, estivera até agora com o rosto apoiado no peito do Sabaku tentando aproveita ao máximo o momento e sem pensar no futuro.

-_Porque está tão calada e não-sorridente?_

_-Nada..._

_-O monossílabo do casal sou eu então logo percebemos que tem algo errado... _– Gaara falou serenamente dando um sorriso para ela – _não esta gostando da festa? Achei que era isso que você queria..._

KISSU – ele tocou seus lábios no dela, mas quando foi aprofundar o singelo beijo sentiu ela virar o rosto.

_-Não é isso... _– a Yamanaka devolveu o sorriso – _é que eu não sei se estou pronta..._

_-Como não está pronta? Você e seu pai me forçaram a casar agora..._

_-Gaara isso é uma festa de noivado... Você ainda pode desistir... _#¬.¬# – Ino falou chateada.

-_Eu não vou desistir... Eu acho que... Não eu... Te amo apesar de todos os espancamentos... _– Gaara susssurrou tímido. – Não pode Alá! Eu não posso ser massoquista! Por favor Alá diga que isso é só o amor que supera qualquer problema... – esse era o pensamento que passava na cabeça do ruivo enquanto sussurrava.

KISSU – dessa vez foi Ino que o beijou e agora eles se beijaram apaixonadamente.

-_Então o que é que está lhe importunando?_

_-Eu não vou mudar... _– Ino falou depois de refletir um pouco. –_ não vou deixar meus amigos e minha família..._

Gaara parou de dançar fazendo com que Ino também parasse e os dois se encararam. Ele a olhava abobalhado enquanto ela o fitava decidida. Ele balbuciou algo inaudível duas vezes e depois respirou fundo. As pessoas começaram a olhar.

-_Você o que? _– ele falou no seu tom mais frio.

-_Eu não vou para Suna... _– Ino falou mais firme agora.

-_Ino... Er... Nós temos que ir para Suna... _– Gaara falou tentando ao máximo não ser grosso – _Eu sou tipo... Er... O Kazekage?_

_-Eu sei disso Gaara! Mas não podemos nos mudar pra longe dos nossos amigos e da minha família... _– Ino falou com uma expressão que indicava que logo iria começar a chorar.

-_Ino... _– Gaara respirou fundo – _você sabe que eu tenho que voltar não?_

-_Sei... _– ela sentiu seus olhos arderem, mas continuou a encará-lo.

-_Então porque diabos propôs essa festa... Não porque diabos se envolveu comigo sabendo quem eu era e como isso iria acabar? Sabia que eu não ia ficar aqui para sempre... _– agora todos no salão escutavam atentamente a conversa.

-_Eu... Eu... Acabei me apaixonando sem saber... Eu... _– e ela começou a soluçar.

-_Ino... Não precisamos passar por isso... _– Gaara tentou controlar sua raiva falando docilmente.

-_É Ino eu também vou para Suna... _– Shikamaru falou entediado quebrando o clima e fazendo todos olharem para ele. –_ Nani? Vocês acham que a problemática aqui ia agüentar ficar longe do otouto dela? _– todos olharam para Temari que ficou corada – _você achou mesmo que ia te deixar ir para Suna sem mim?_

_-Mas Shika e sua família e o consultório?_

_-Pra que isso, agora eu serei um Sabaku... _– ele deu um sorriso bobo – _e o Hidan pode cuidar disso... Eu acho..._

_-Shika..._

_-Não... Eu... _– Ino falou soluçando – _Eu não irei... Gaara... Está acabado... Tudo... Acabado... – _e ela se virou saindo correndo do salão deixando o ruivo paralisado.

-_Eu vou atrás dela... _– Sakura saiu correndo com Tenten atrás dela.

-_Vou ver o que posso fazer... Seja uma boa onee-san certo problemática – _Shikamaru deu um beijo na Sabaku e saiu correndo atrás das garotas.

Gaara se virou e saiu andando calmamente pelo salão.

-_Eu falarei com ele... _– Neji se adiantou.

-_NÃO! Nem pense... Droga... Eu vou... Encontre o Naruto... Ele é o mais adequado..._

_-Naruto? _– Neji e Sasuke falaram juntos.

-_Isso ou eu falei grego? AGORA! _– Temari gritou e saiu correndo atrás de Gaara.

-_Ótimo agora teremos que anular outra aposta... _– Sasuke falou friamente. Neji levantou uma sobrancelha – _estou brincando seu baka... Hum alias cadê o dinheiro das apostas?_

_-O Suigetsu também sumiu... _– Kimimaro falou se juntando ao grupo.

-_Ótimo... Lá se vai todo o dinheiro que arrumei vendendo as humilhações do Itachi... _– Sasuke suspirou irritado – _vamos encontrar esse dobe o quanto antes..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Suigetsu você acha mesmo que eles não vão pegar a gente? _– Karin retrucou enquanto eles adentravam em um quarto escuro e aparentemente vazio.

-_Claro que não vão agora venha aqui! _– e puxou ela para si.

-_Sui-kun aqui não! _– ela disse com sua voz esganiçada. (Gaara: naum vou nem comentar sobre a minha cena, mas, por favor, CENSURE ESSAS CENAS! Top: ué mas ainda num aconteceu nada... Gaara: deixe de ser ridículo... Suigetsu: acho que você poderia censurar isso, não queria minha intimidade exposta... Gaara e Top: porq esta tao intelectual... Suigetsu: jah tomei meu ovomaltine do dia... Top: ah eh... HEY! Naum concorde com ele! Suigetsu: porq naum, ele eh emo... Top: por isso mesmo! Gaara: #ò.ó# isso naum eh argumento! Top: isso aih! Num eh argumento! Naum concorde com ele! Gaara: porq naum iria concordar comigo? Top: porq... bem veja por si só...).

CROCK

-_Já disse que não vou ligar para o dellivery... _– Karin retrucou.

-_Mas Karin..._

_-Não é não... Além do mais esse dinheiro nem é seu... _– a ruiva falou irritada.

-_Eu sei, mas é para um bem maior! Ovomaltine! _#\o/# _Além disso sabe que eu não posso fazer pedidos no dellivery... _#T.T# (Top: viu que não era nenhuma cena para ser censurada? Gaara: #--'# Suigetsu: acho que deveria ter sido censurada... Os leitores naum precisavam saber que naum posso fazer pedidos pelo dellivery... Top: #--'#).

-_A culpa é toda sua sim! Quem mandou pedir cinqüenta ovomaltines esperando pagar com o dinheiro do Sasuke? _– ela amarrou a cara – _você sabia que ele estava duro e além de tudo isso você ainda roubou o pedido do motoboy..._

_-Mas eu tava com muita vontade... Eu caí em tentação... _#T.T#

-_E é por isso mesmo que não vou ligar... Você tem de se livrar desse vicio! Não quero meu namorado como um dependente químico... _– Karin disse chateada.

-_Oro? Somos namorados? _– Suigetsu perguntou surpreso.

-_Nós... Ah não me deixe encabulada é claro que somos! _– Karin bateu o pé totalmente corada.

-_Acho que vou conseguir superar o meu vicio... _– Suigetsu falou depois de refletir um pouco.

-_Como? _– Karin perguntou emburrada.

-_Arrumando outro vicio... _– Suigetsu disse se aproximando.

-_OUTRO?! _– a ruiva gritou.

-_É um bem gostoso... Vou me viciar em Suika..._

KISSU – e o Hozuki beijou Karin sedutoramente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu já disse que não vou Hanabi! _– Konohamaru retrucou irritado.

-_Mas..._

_-Não vou e pronto..._

Ele encarou serio a garota de olhos perolados que estava corada e nervosa. Os dois estavam em um corredor deserto muito próximos um do outro e com as roupas todas amassadas. (Gaara: naum serio... PARE COM ISSO! ATE AS CRIANÇAS FAZEM ISSO AGORA? Top: vc tem visto muitos filmes pornôs sabe... Tipo ainda nem especifiquei o que eles tava fazendo... Gaara mas é bem claro o que eles estavam fazendo não? Top: é Suigetsu? Suigetsu: para mim? Acho eles estavam brigando por um ovomaltine... Top e Gaara: #--'# Gaara: porq vc ainda pergunta a opinião dele? Top: ah sei lah ele tem q comentar as vezes neh? Gaara sim mas comentários idiotas sempre... Top: cada qual no seu quadrado... – CROCK – Suigetsu: odeio geometria!! Top: itai! Vc deve ser mto ruim na escola... Gaara: que nada olha so o boletim dele... – e mostra um boletim cheio de nove e dez – Top: E PORQUE VC ODEIA FISICA E GEOMETRIA?! Suigetsu: porq eles falam muito de numero que lembram o preço do ovomaltine e formatos de troncos de cone que são copos e... Top: nossa o caso dele é serio mesmo... Acho que naum foi uma boa dar ovomaltine a ele... Gaara: então vc admite ser culpado pelo vicio do coitado... Top: nunca falei isso, nem nunca falarei... #XD#).

-_Mas Kono-kun... _– Hanabi choramingou.

-_Não Hanabi deixe de ser infantil... _– Konohamaru retrucou. (Gaara: o que houve com ele? Achei que ela fosse o demônio e ele o pau mandado... Top: eu tbm... #u.u# Gaara: naum se faça de desintendido... essa eh a sua fic... Top: eh?).

-_Ora seu..._

ESTIBAM, CROCK, BAM – e o resto... (Gaara: ah agora tudo voltou aos eixos...)

-_Você vai me obedecer senão... _– Hanabi disse segurando Konohamaru pela gola das vestes.

-_Mas Hanabi... Isso é imoral e pervertido... _(Gaara: naum... naum pode... O Konohamaru falando isso pra Hanabi... Serio esqueça tudo o que eu já falei na vida... ESSA FANFIC PERDEU TODO O SENTIDO! #O.O# Top: calma...). – Konohamaru falou sufocado.

-_Por isso mesmo que vamos! _– e Hanabi saiu arrastando ele para uma porta. Ela entreabriu a porta vagarosamente.

-_Hanabi..._

_-Nós temos que ver isso Kono-kun!_

_-Não podemos é..._

_-Psssi... _– Hanabi fez o barulho com a boca pedindo silêncio.

-_Ainda dói Naruto-kun? _– eles ouviram a voz dócil de Hinata.

-_Não... Eu estou bem Hinata – _e em seguida ouviram a voz entusiasmada de Naruto – _vê eu já posso até pular e..._

TROCK – ele meteu a cabeça em cheio no armário.

-_Naruto-kun! _– Hinata falou alarmada indo socorrer o loiro mais uma vez.

-_Hanabi vamos sair... Não quero ver o Naruto-nii-chan e Hinata-nee-chan... Isso é tão... Nojento... _– Konohamaru fez cara de nojo. – _e além disso não quero ver as técnicas do nii-chan vou superá-las sem conhecer e..._

CROCK

-_Quem está falando de técnicas ou de espiá-los? Estamos aqui para evitar qualquer indecência daquele loiro... _– Hanabi disse trincando os dentes – _a nee-chan é muito ingênua..._

_-Você é muito ciumenta... _– Konohamaru suspirou – _venha... _– e com um só puxavante ele trouxe Hanabi para seu colo e saiu correndo silenciosamente para longe do casal.

-_Me solte! Temos que impedir eles de... _– Hanabi falava baixo mais de um jeito altamente assassino.

KISSU – Konohamaru deu um selinho nela.

-_Nada de instintos assassinos lembra? Foi o que Hinata-nee-chan falou temos algo melhor pra fazer... _– ele falou corado.

BAM

-_Baka... _– uma Hanabi corada saiu arrastando um Konohamaru nocauteado pelo corredor para longe de Hinata e Naruto (Gaara: ela desistiu assim tao fácil? Top: eh ne... Eh a vida... #u.u#).

-_Gomen Hinata... Eu sou um baka mesmo... _– Naruto disse sorrindo – _fiz voCê perder a festa para cuidar de mim..._

_-Não foi nada Naruto-kun... _– Hinata falou sem encará-lo nos olhos – _ainda podemos voltar para a festa... _– O que estou fazendo aqui sozinha com ele?FISGANDO ELE! NÃO OUSE SAIR POR ESSA PORTA! EH A SUA CHANCE DE CONQUISTÁ-LO! DÊ MEIA VOLTA E DÊ UM BEIJO DAQUELES DE CINEMA! – a consciência de Hinata discutia com ela enquanto ela ficava olhando para o nada.

-_Oe Hinata... Hinata?_

_-HAI! _– Hinata respondeu corada.

-_Er... Hum... _– Naruto sentiu suas bochechas corarem – _sabe é... Bem lembra que eu viajei com a Sakura-chan?_ – o loiro falou ainda sem jeito. O que estou falando? Deveria entregar a droga do presente o quanto antes... Mas porque diabos comprei essa lembrancinha e não aquele colar com um H? Acho melhor não dar uma miniatura de cachoeira para a Hinata...

-_Você e a Sakura-chan? _– Hinata ficou paralisada.

-_Eh você sabe, com o Kakashi-sensei também quando fomos buscar o teme pra Sakura-chan... _– Naruto falou entediado e nem percebeu o suspiro de alivio de Hinata. – _então eu comprei isso... _– e ele achou melhor dar o presente.

**N/A: porque eu parei aqui? Bem naum sei ao certo, mas vamos lah... quem sabe porq o naruto deu a hinata uma miniatura de cachoeira?**

**-porque demorei tanto a postar? Essa sim eh uma boa pergunta... Porque demorei tanto... hum isso eh fácil de se responder...**

Gaara: porq vc eh um vagabundo...

Top: eh isso mesmo... Tenho saído muito e escrevido poemas e estudado e bem vcs percebem que naum estou priorizando a fic...

Gaara: e vc fala tudo isso na cara lavada

Top: ser sincero eh o certo... Bem tenho que me desculpar, mas eh que vida de vestibulando naum eh fácil!! Então vamos responder os reviews e falar sobre vários assuntos... #u.u#

**-a cada capitulo que eu posto eu recebo um review "demorou, mas foi otemo!" nossa tipo isso eh mto bom e mto ruim ao mesmo tempo... porq tipo... vcs jogam na minha cara o quanto sou nojento... #u.u# mas também vejo que continuo a manter um nível decente...**

**-algm aqui jah sweeney todd?****?? ****Bem se algm jah viu as musicas sao otimas naum? E outra... qria perguntar o que vcs acharam das mensagens escondidas no filme?**

Gaara: como assim?  
Top: qro ver se eles assistem o filme mesmo, ou soh vêem um filme com atores bonitos... qro ver se entederam a mensagem...

**-CODE GEASS R2 CONTINUA A SER O MAXIMO DO MAXIMO! NOSSA TAH PERFEITO!!**

**-Alias o manga de One Piece tbm...**

**-O de Naruto parece estar se encaminhando pra uma boa fase... #u.u#**

**-ah eu duvido muito que eu vah desisti dessa fic... mas deixo vcs avisados que de agora em diante pode ser que demore um mês para um post, estou sem idéias, ocupado e frustrado... #u.u#**

Gaara: emo!!

Top: #--'# tua mae!

**-sabiam que meu aniversario eh dia primeiro de julho? POR ISSO ME MANDEM REVIEWS DE PARABENS OK??**

**-hum vcs devem querer me matar por eu num ter colocado naruhina nesse cap? Ah por ter feito a ino brigar com o gaara... Alem de tudo isso ainda tou devendo sasusaku... nossa acho que vão me matar a pedradas...**

**-a musica orange de bleach eh viciante naum? Apesar de eu naum estar assistindo nem bleach nem naruto shippudden eu baixo as musicas e bem... todas as quatro são muito boas, mas a orange a nova end de bleach realmente eh viciante...**

**-o manga de bleach tbm ta mto bom... e o de FMA com certeza ótimo**

**-pena que o de fma e os da clamp demorem tanto pra sair... tsubasa e xxxholic estao ótimos...**

**-naum sei porq diabos estou fazendo o itachi tao... avacalhao... #u.u# isso tah feliz...**

**-porq as mulheres são tao complicadas hein? Eu desisti de entender elas serio...**

**-karinne-chan e danipj... seus reviews gigantes são perfeitos!!**

**-hum... acho que o sasuke ficou tao quero ser o rei do mundo e vingar meu irmão e meu clã... daqui a pouco ele vai saber de uma historia nova e vai querer vingar konoha... tah mto persuasível...**

**-porque o sai esta tao quietinho? Ele devia ser implicante... e a sakura desistiu dos seus idéias... o manga ta entrando numa fase boa, mas os personagens naum.. #u.u#**

**-serio... historia eh mto apaixonante... pena que naum dah dinheiro... isso eh frustante prisma... mas td bem... ah continuo a achar os seus reviews os melhores... alias eles são os únicos desde o 1 cap naum?**

**-nossa os mortos renascem... b1ker4 onde vc esteve? Espero que os outros renasçam tbm...**

**-tou emo num tou? Mas eh poq tou refletindo sobre a vida enquanto escrevo isso... #XD#**

**-ah Lucy-chan sempre sobra pros emos aqui... o Gaara e o Sasuke são sempre os alvos... #XD#**

Gaara: então vc devia ser um alvo...

Top: porq vc acha q apanhei tanto nesse cap... emos devem apanhar...

**-sinceramente estou tendeciando para o lado gaamatsu, Miih-chan, mas acho que naum posso fazer isso certo? Afinal a fic tem de ser gaaino, mas prometo escrever uma gaamatsu pra vc!**

**-tantas leitoras tem pena dos emos... NAUM TENHO PENA DE EMOS! ESPANQUE ELES! #\o/#**

ESTIBAM

Top: ITAI!

Suigetsu: vc mandou! #XD#

Gaara: nossa essa foi muito bo...

ESTIBAM!

Suigetsu: adorei esse movimento!!

**-eh nos passamos dos 500 reviews! Uhuuu! Vamos passar dos 600 agora, alias daqui a pouco eu vou tah postando meu centessimo cap aqui no f f . n e t**

**-gostou loli.potter da parte suika... hum soh pra constar pra qm naum sabe Suika em japonês eh melancia...**

**-naum eh impressão sua naum Thali... EH DE VC MESMO QUE ESTOU FALANDO! #Ù.Ú# alias eu nem podia tah falando isso, eu tenho andando sumido naum? E eu vi essa semana q vc novamente tentou falar comigo pelo msn... uma dica: fale pel orkut... dificilmente estou no msn, ou presto atenção no coitado... #u.u'#**

**-hum prometo a vc Hitomi-imou-chan que vai ter itahana no próximo cap, eh q tipo eu tinha que terminar a festa gaaino e shikatema antes da festa do pein e da konan então ate lah nada de itahana, mas em breve terá e junto com ele muita pancadaria...**

**-jah deu pra perceber que os nomes dos caps num tem nada a ver com o foco do cap neh? Eu sou péssimo em titulo vide meus poemas e seus títulos estranhos...**

**-ah de nada arvalap... hum que nada pow vc consegue fazer uma boa fanfic... alias naum acho minhas fanfics boas... isso eh síndrome de autor, nenhum autor gosta mto do seu trabalho...**

**-as crônicas de narnia, principe caspian ficaram tao melhores do que o livro tirando o romance forçado entre susan e capian... #n.n#**

**-acho que vou parar por aqui certo? Tou enrolando muito... hum mandem review... EU MEREÇO! Meu aniversario tah chegando #u.u# e brigado pela paciência... mandem review por favor sim?**

**Bem jah nee**

**Malfeito Feito! (fazia tempo q naum acabava um capitulo assim!)**


	37. A Dica de Rock Lee

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**explicaçoes, assuntos banais e resposta aos reviews lah embaixo... #n.n#**

**MAS ANTES DA FIC... Algo muito importante... Na verdade duas coisas:**

**PRIMEIRA: Thanks a lot a Prisma que fez uma shortfic... PARA MIM! De aniversario e eh NaruHina... Ficou muito boa, uma mescla de cultismo e simplismo... ah sei la eu amei... o nome da fic eh: **Amor em Petalas**... Leiam e mandem review, a fic esta nas minha favoritas..**

**SEGUNDA: Kyon-chin você eh o cara... vc respondeu tudo perfeitamente... Furuba realmente rula...**

**TERCEIRA: **Gaara: perae parou... num eram soh duas? Top: são três agora.. sai dae... **Então voltando... Cap dedicado a Prisma e ao Kyon-chin ok? E aih o cap pra vcs**

**Capitulo 36 – A Dica de Rock Lee**

-_OE DANNA!_ _DANNA! _– um homem de cabelos loiros e uma franja enorme gritava e pulava no estacionamento de um posto para um garotinho de cabelos ruivos.

-_Ignore-o e ele vai explodir tudo, fale com ele e ele vai explodir tudo... Hum... Ignore-o! _– Sasori sussurrava para si enquanto entrava na loja de conveniência e pegava um hambúrguer am/ pm (Gaara: quem vê acha que você ta ganhando pela propaganda... #u.u# Top: queria eu.. Gaara: então porq vc faz a propaganda? Top: porq o hambúrguer da am/ pm eh muito gostoso... mas enfim eh melhor voltarmos a fanfic... Gaara: vc se importando com a fic? Nossa vai acontecer algo de excepcional hoje... Aliás onde está o louco? Top: de férias... Gaara: EH O QUE? E POQ EU NUM TENHO FÉRIAS? Top: porq eu ainda tbm num tou de férias... Vida de vestibulando é difícil rapa.. Gaara: MAS EU NUM SOU VESTIBULANDO SEU... Top: corta pra fic!).

BOOM! (Top: neh que o Sasori tinha razão).

-_Deidara-senpai pare de explodir as coisas... _– Kabuto falou ajeitando seus oclinhos enquanto dava a chave do ônibus para o frentista abastecer o veiculo.

-_Porque? O Danna não quer prestar atenção em mim... __And... ART IS A BANG! _#\o/# – Deidara jogou mais um explosivo.

-_Ele vai acabar matando todo mundo sabia... _– o frentista falou enquanto cutucava o nariz. (Gaara: porque o frentista tem fala? Top: ah sei la gosto do frentista... Ele é irmão do tiozinho da pensão... Gaara: O TIOZINHO DE VOLTA NAUM! ELE GORDUCHO BAIXINHO E BARRIGUDO! Top: e tem um bigode nojento... mas ele eh gente fina #xD# Gaara: #-.-'# volta pra fic vai... num tou afim de discutir...).

-_Ah mas não se preocupe... _– Kabuto falou folheando uma revista de fofocas – _ele não vai ter tempo pra isso... Em 3, 2, 1..._

_-DEIDARA-SENPAI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! __TOBI MERECE TWIX! _– o homem com mascara de pirulito laranja do ônibus pulou por uma janela e caiu bem em cima do loiro das bombas.

-_Nossa o nerd das fofocas sabe das coisas... _– o frentista continuava a cutucar o nariz. (Gaara: sabe isso eh nojento, Top: e daí? Gaara: ...)

-_Hunf... posicione-se dois passos a direita sim? _– Kabuto falou tirando os olhos da revista.

-_Hum... Nani? _– o frentista perguntou curioso.

-_Está bem... Você que sabe... _– Kabuto voltou a revista – _3, 2, 1..._

ESTIBAM

-_NÃO CHEGUE TÃO PERTO DO UCHIHA-KUN! _– Orochimaru gritou para o frentista que estava bem a uns sete metros de distância.

-_Eu avisei... Porque diabos tenho que aturar essa vida? _– Kabuto falou para si mesmo.

-_Porque você tem que pagar suas dividas por eu ter pago seu colégio e sua faculdade – _Sasori falou enquanto se deliciava com um sorvete.

-_Sasori-sama! _– Kabuto se assustou – _você é muito perverso... _– ele falou depois de pensar um pouco.

-_Obrigado... E então eles ainda não cansaram? _– Sasori falou olhando os três homens com sobretudos pretos e com nuvens vermelhas que estavam embolando no chão.

-_Ainda não... Mas isso é bom... Eles vão dormindo por todo o caminho... Mas Sasori-sama porque estamos indo tão cedo para essa droga de cerimônia?_

_-Ah porque o Pein vai me pagar por levar carne fresca para a Konan espancar... Ele disse que sem a gente ela tem batido muito nele... _#n.n# – Sasori falou feliz – _fora que a Konan sempre faz ótimas roupas pras minhas marionetes!_

_-O senhor está parecendo o Kakuzu-senpai... _#u.u'# _Mas porque diabos paramos nesse posto no meio do nada?_

_-Por causa dele... _– Sasori apontou para o deserto.

-_OVOMALTINE FINALMENTE!!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-N-na-naruto-kun! _– Hinata suspirou totalmente corada e com os olhos arregalados.

-_Oh Gomennassai! Hinata-chan sorry! Eu ia escolher outro presente... Mas a Sakura-chan me atrapalhou e eu fiquei nervoso... Ah dattebbayo como sou baka... _– Naruto começou a tentar explicar o motivo de dar uma mini-replica da cachoeira de Shiraito, no distrito de Shizuoka como lembrança para Hinata.

Só que ele parou de falar ao ver a expressão de Hinata, não sabia porque ainda, mas aquilo fez ele sentir uma felicidade imensa. Sentiu-se mais leve ao ficar admirando aquela garota dos orbes perolados. Tão feliz que perdeu o rumo das desculpas.

-_Er... Hinata... Eu... Você... _– Naruto estava bastante corado e coçando a bochecha com o indicador sem jeito.

-_Arigatou – _Hinata falou quase que inaudivelmente –_ é... Lindo... _– Ela falou apertando a lembrança nas duas mãos com um sorriso enorme – _você..._

_-É eu sei que é meio estranho, mas ainda bem que você gostou dattebbayo! _– Naruto falou sorridente.

-_Eu amei Naruto-kun... Eu nunca... Nunca tinha recebido algo só para mim... Eu... _– Hinata estava muito, mas muito feliz.

-_Oh... _– Naruto olhou pra Hinata sem jeito. LUCKY! Não acredito que a Hinata-chan adorou a lembrancinha... Mas dattebbayo... Porque diabos a Hinata-chan adorou isso? Eu iria odiar... Er melhor não pensar sobre isso... O que o teme faria? – Naruto pensava e tentou imaginar Sasuke falando para ele – _Finja ser o bonzão dobe baka..._ – Teme... Até na minha cabeça ele quer pintar de bonzão - #¬.¬# - Naruto fechou a cara ao lembrar do Uchiha.

Ele lembrou de mim... O Naruto-kun é tão fofo... Ele fez uma homenagem pra mim... Que fofo... – Hinata pensava olhando pelo canto dos olhos para o loiro desajeitado.

-_Er... Naruto-kun/ Hinata... eu... Eu... Preciso dizer uma coisa... _– os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo o que fez ambos corarem. (Gaara: puts isso ta muito água com açúcar num ta não? Top: tu eh mto chato mesmo... quando ta tudo totalmente insano tu reclama, quando ta calminho ai tu reclama... Gaara: pra mim eu tou aqui pra fazer outra coisa alem de reclamar... #u.u# eu vou aparecer hoje? Top: provavelmente sim... acho... Gaara: BUCEFALOS! Top: hey não me imite! Gaara: como se eu fosse querer imitar uma pessoa asquerosa Top: poxa num precisa ofender assim, eu fico magoado e... Gaara: CONTINUA LOGO A FANFIC QUE O POVO QUER VER LOGO ESSA CENA NARUHINA! Top: aff a culpa foi sua... bem vamo continuar).

Os dois ficaram se olhando corados (Gaara: ai agora eles vão falar: pode falar primeiro... não você primeiro! Top: como você adivinhou? – CROCK – Gaara: naum finja que naum conhece os clichês! Top: #¬¬# deixa eu ser um baka feliz).

TOC TOC (onomatopéia de alguém batendo na porta)

-_Foi aqui que pediram setenta e cinco ovomaltines e vinte big bobs? _– um motoboy da Bob's falou olhando para os dois jovens, ele empurrava um carrinho cheio de copos do liquido mais precioso do mundo. – _o pedido está no nome do Uzumaki-kun..._

#O.O# Os dois arregalaram os olhos perdendo totalmente o clima em que estavam.

_-Porque será que acho que isso tem a ver com o Suigetsu? _– Naruto falou coçando a cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_ATCHIM! _– Suigetsu espirrou fazendo Karin se assustar e levantar do colo dele.

-_Eu falei que tomar tanto ovomaltine ia te deixar resfriado... _– a ruiva repreendeu entediada – _então você acha mesmo que eles vão entregar o seu pedido?_

_-Bem eu acho que fiz direito... _– Suigetsu se levantou – _vê eu roubei até o celular do Naruto... _– ele mostrou o celular laranja que tinha nas mãos – _e segundo o Kimimaro não tem como eles me rastrearem mais..._

_-Só tem um problema Suigetsu seu baka... Os ovomaltines vão chegar para o Naruto... E ele não está com o dinheiro roubado da aposta... _#u.u'# – Karin falou surpreendida com a burrice do Hozuki.

-_Oh god! MEUS OVOMALTINES! _– Suigetsu levantou de um pulo derrubando Karin e saiu correndo pelos corredores.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então porque diabos você está preparando a cerimônia de casamento praticamente um mês antes da festa? _– Jiraya perguntou vendo o salão sendo decorado com origamis.

-_Porque a Konan vai mudar de decoração no mínimo umas vinte e sete vezes e isso faz com que ela deixe de me bater... E finalmente posso ver tv... _#\o/# – Pein falou muito sorridente vendo a mulher de cabelos azuis que estava terminando um origami gigante de borboleta.

-_Nossa você devia viver um inferno realmente... _#T.T# _Entendo finalmente porque você se aliou ao louco desmiolado do Madara e criou um facção criminosa querendo ter todas as doutrinas bijuu... Aliás vocês desistiram mesmo disso? _– Jiraya emocionado.

-_Ah eu não sei... O Madara já pagou minha indenização quando desfez a organização... Você vê mestre como eu sofria _#T.T# – Pein enxugou as lágrimas do rosto – _mas nunca imaginaria que o senhor iria aparecer com Tsunade-sama..._

_-Né surpreendi em? E tudo graças a você... _– Jiraya disse olhando uma mulher que andava com uma garrafa de sakê ajeitando os arranjos. – _se eu soubesse que as mulheres ficam loucas pelos caras que as desprezam ou que fazem atos heróicos já os teria feito... Aliás já viu na tv o novo comercio do Icha Icha Banzai?_

_-Não vejo tv a sete anos sensei... _#T.T# _A Konan não deixa... E sempre que ela estava na cozinha... Ele estava lá... _– Pein falou com ódio se referindo ao ele.

-_Ele?_

_-Uchiha I..._

_-ITAIDAMA! _– a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por um grito de um homem de cabelos negros que chegava ao lado de uma mulher de cabelos castanhos. –_ KO-CHAN!_

_-Ita-kun!! _– Konan largou a borboleta e pulou para dar um abraço em Itachi – _e essa é a famosa Kuro-Hana?_

_-Kuro-Hana? _– Hana falou sorrindo para Itachi – _você nunca me falou nada disso..._

_-Não sabia que vocês viriam tão cedo... Finalmente vamos poder beber por algum outro motivo... Para comemorar a chegada de uma boa cozinheira! _– Tsunade falou feliz - _depois você me diz como estão as coisas no colégio Hana..._

_-Er... Está na hora da novela! _– Itachi mudou de assunto rapidamente – _Pein pega as malas e coloca nos quartos... Estou de volta! E pra ficar! _#n/.\n# – Itachi pegou o controle remoto que estava na mesa de Jiraya e Pein e entrou na casa se jogando no sofá e ligando a tv.

-_Pelo visto você vai passar um bom tempo ainda sem ver tv... _#u.u# – Jiraya falou para um Pein que começava a chorar na mesa sem perceber que Jiraya deixara ele sozinho.

-_Eu odeio tanto aquele..._

_-PEIN HONEY! TRAGA A PIPOCA! _– Konan gritou da sala onde todos estavam vendo tv. (Gaara: puts esse cara é um coitado... Faz eu me lembrar de mim... Top: vc é a inspiração...)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Suigetsu? Hozuki Suigetsu? _#O.O# – foi a vez do motoboy arregalar os olhos – _FILHO DA PII... COMO É QUE ELE CONSEGUIU FURAR NOSSO BLOQUEIO?_ – o pobre coitado começou a arrancar os cabelos (Gaara: tah num vou nem falar da insanidade... Mas enfim... Motoboy num usa capacete? Top: ah sei ilá, ele tirou só pra arrancar os cabelos #XD# Gaara: #-.-'# eu naum me manifesto mais... Top: duvido...). – _o GPS que instalamos nele... Nesse momento ele deveria estar no norte do distrito... Kuso... Tenho que fugir antes que ele apareça e roube tudo..._

_-OVOMALTINES! _– Suigetsu adentrou no local pela janela.

-_SOCORRO! _– o motoboy saiu empurrando o carrinho para longe.

-_VOLTE AQUI AGORA – _e o Hozuki passou pelo casal empurrando Hinata pra cima de Naruto.

-_SUIGETSU SEU BASTARDO! EU VOU TE MATAR! VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA UNHA! _– Karin vinha gritando e passou pela cena sem nem se importar.

(...)

-_Vamos fingir que não vimos nada dattebbayo... _– Naruto falou olhando deitado no chão e se virou para cima – _esse Suigetsu é mesmo um ba... _– e ele se calou ao encarar Hinata a poucos centímetros do seu rosto.

-_H-h-hai _– Hinata concordou extremamente rubra. E assim eles ficaram se encarando. Ela se perdendo naqueles orbes cor de oceano, tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes e ele estupefado por aqueles orbes perolados como a hipnotizante lua que parece que conseguimos pegar com o esticar de um braço, mas que na verdade está tão distante.

-_Hinata eu... Você... Nós... _– Naruto tentava se focar no que queria falar.

-_Hai... – _por algum motivo aparente a Hyuuga não queria sair daquela posição, mas foi forçada a se sentar no chão seguida pelo loiro, só que isso não diminuiu muito a distância que permanecia os rostos dos dois.

-_Eu... Er... Por onde começo dattebbayo! Ah sim! _– Naruto pareceu se recordar do que havia planejado previamente se tivesse uma chance de falar com Hinata. (Gaara: o Naruto pensou nisso sozinho? Top: claro que naum ele ta sendo guiado pelo roteiro... dãã! Gaara: #¬¬#). – _Lembra... Lembra de quando eu voltei e... Nós ficamos sozinhos na escola e você desmaiou? _– ele tentava falar do jeito mais natural possível, mas estava sentindo que sua voz estava vacilando porque seu coração estava cada vez mais acelerado – _nós nos beijamos aquele dia..._

CRI CRI CRI CRI (velha onomatopéia de silêncio, dizem que quando isso ocorre... Gaara: passou um anjo... Top: NAUM! Morreu uma prostit#ta... – CROCK – Gaara: NAUM MUDE OS DITADOS ASSIM! Top: #T.T# Mas eu aprendi assim! Gaara: seu bizarro Top: sai pra lá emo...) Hinata sentiu que iria desmaiar, mas fez uma incrível força mental para se manter firme.

-_É... Acho que você não se lembra dattebbayo... Mas eu não me aproveitei de você não! Foi você... Er... Nós nos beijamos assim... Tipo... E... Dattebbayo porque estou tão nervoso? _– Naruto tentava se explicar e cada vez mais via a Hyuuga mais vermelha – _Hinata daijouboka?_

_-Daijoubo Naruto-kun – _Hinata limitou-se a responder isso. Então ele... Ele... Ele realmente lembra? – no seu interior Hinata queria gritar de alegria, mas nunca conseguiria fazer isso e muito menos sabia que não era a ocasião.

-_Er então... Voltando a história... _– Naruto suspirou aliviado – _e daí eu meio que fiquei confuso... E a Sakura-chan... Você sabe que eu gostava dela não é? _– o loiro falou naturalmente, mas isso fez Hinata ficar branca, ela sabia disso, todos sabiam, mas pela primeira vez teve a confirmação – _só que depois disso eu fiquei confuso e teve tantas coisas... Como a fuga do teme... E aí eu tive um sonho que nós dois... Bem depois do meu aniversário nós dois..._

KISSU – Hinata que estava de joelhos no chão foi tentar se sentar, mas escorregou e acabou caindo de cara com Naruto. Os lábios se tocaram rapidamente. Os dois se encararam corados.

ESTIBAM

-_NARUTO! _– Neji gritou depois de acertar uma voadora derrubando a porta e o loiro.

-_NEJI KISAMA! O QUE ESTÁ QUERENDO?! _– o loiro levantou irritado.

-_Neji-nii-san o que está fazendo? _– Hinata estava ainda mais vermelha.

-_O que estava planejando fazer com a Hinata-sama?! _– Neji falou com uma voz assassina.

-_Eu não... Nós não estávamos fazendo nada dattebbayo! _– Naruto falou corado.

-_Ótimo então não estamos interrompendo... _– Sasuke entrou no local – _venha dobe precisamos de você para um caso urgente..._

_-Mas eu... Tenho que falar com a Hinata-chan e... _– Naruto tentou impedir, mas Sasuke e um Shikamaru que surgiu do nada começaram a puxá-lo para longe.

-_Ele não tentou nada tentou Hinata-sama? _– Neji perguntou preocupado.

-_Não pôde... _– Hinata sussurrou apertando a lembrancinha que recebera, não sabia o que tinha acontecido ao certo, não sabia se o loiro realmente gostava dela ou de Sakura, não sabia o porque de não ter se declarado finalmente, só sabia de uma coisa: estava ainda mais apaixonada pelo garoto de orbes cor de oceano.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-É a vida... _– Kimimaro suspirou. Ele estava encostado numa pedra enorme que fazia parte da formação do pequeno lago que havia na mansão onde um garoto ruivo estava sentado olhando as estrelas – _e então?_

_-Então o que?_

_-Você não vai dizer nada? _– o Kaguya falou serenamente.

-_Não preciso... _– Gaara disse levemente irritado.

-_Ás vezes ficar calado é o melhor, mas só às vezes é melhor se abrir e deixar tudo sair... _– Kimimaro recitou jogando uma pedra no lago tentando fazer peixe-rei (é o nome daquela brincadeira em que você joga uma pedra na água tentando fazer ela quicar três vezes ou mais na água).

-_E porque iria me abrir com você?_

_-Bem... Não precisa ser comigo... _– Kimimaro sorriu ao ver que o ruivo pelo menos já cogitava a idéia de conversar – _mas tem um problema... Não vejo muitas opções..._

_-Hunf... Eu não acho que tenho nada pra falar sobre o que a Ino fez... _– Gaara começou a falar sem nem perceber – _ela simplesmente..._

_-FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! SUPERE AS BARREIRAS! CONSIGA SEGUIR EM FRENTE MESMO DEPOIS DE TER LEVADO UM PÉ NA BUNDA! _– um ser estranho de cabelo em forma de tigela e com um kimono verde, que seria para lutas e não para cerimônias apareceu em cima da pedra quebrando todo o clima da conversa – _ESSE É A DICA DE ROCK LEE! Isso é o que todo nice guy deve fazer! _– e ele deu seu famoso legal.

-_SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM SEU SER BIZARRO! _– Gaara gritou se afastando de Rock Lee.

SPLASH (nova onomatopéia! HO HO HO! Ainda não tinha feito essa) – e Gaara acabou por cair no lago.

#-.-'# Porque esse cara sempre aparece e estraga as coisas? – Kimimaro pensou olhando o ruivo tremendo de raiva no laguinho.

-_OH! ENTÃO VOCÊ VAI GASTAR SEU FOGO DA JUVENTUDE NADANDO?! GAI-SENSEI OLHE PRA MIM DE ONDE VOCÊ ESTIVER! EU VOU VENCÊ-LO! _#Y.Y# – Lee gritou para as estrelas e depois pulou no lago molhando Gaara mais ainda.

-_Não sabia que o estranho-sensei estava morto... – _Juugo falou calmamente ao lado de Kimimaro.

-_Nem eu... _– Kimimaro respondeu sentando-se no chão para assistir melhor a cena – _onde está a Tayuya?_

_-Foi incentivar a Ino a matar o Gaara – _Juugo disse deixando um vaga-lume pousar no seu indicador.

-_O GAI-SENSEI ESTÁ MORTO?! _– Lee parou seu aquecimento que consistia em jogar água no Sabaku.

-_Você que falou _– Kimimaro respondeu com uma nova gota na cabeça.

-_Ah não ele está visitando a mãe dele... _#n.n# – Lee sorriu radiantemente – _BEM VAMOS A COMPETIÇÃO GAARA-SAN! VOCÊ VAI..._

BAM EXTREMO, PLIN (nova onomatopéia!! Sabe quando um personagem voa pelos céus e desaparece? Tipo a equipe rocket em pokemon? Pronto igualzinho).

-_AH EU MATO QUALQUER UM QUE CHEGAR AQUI E..._

_-SOCORRO!! _– o motoboy passou com o carrinho para trás de Gaara.

ESTIBAM

-_NÃO CHEGUE PERTO DOS MEUS OVOMALTINES! _(Suigetsu: cara... esse cara rula muito não? Top: VOCÊ VOLTOU?! Gaara: #¬¬# miserável dos infernos... voltou avacalhando... Top: yeah aqui tava chato só com o emo! Suigetsu: hum... tem o que na geladeira? Top: skol gelada... Gaara: NAUM INFLUENCIE OS LEITORES! AH E CONTINUE LOGO COM ESSA CENA ABSURDA! O QUANTO ANTES ACABAR MELHOR!).

-_SUIGETSU VOLTE AQUI SEU MALDITO! _– Karin passou gritando.

-_Nossa o que aconteceu com aqueles momentos zens no terraço olhando a lua e o lago com os vaga-lumes? _– Juugo perguntou.

-_Foram destruídos pela insanidade – _Kimimaro disse com uma gota maior ainda na nuca.

**N/A: e chegamos a mais um fim de capitulo... nossa demorou ele hein? Yeah eu sei que as pedras já estão nas mãos de vcs, mas enfim... naum desperdicem elas comigo... serio não mereço tanto carinho... #xD# **

**-Sei que estão fulos da vida comigo por não ter tido NaruHina de verdade né? Mas isso é por uma boa causa... Eu meio que decidi tipo... Tentar prolongar a fic...**

**-Ai vocês se perguntam: ESSE AUTOR É LOUCO? Ele num falou que ia acabar a fic por agora?**

**-Yeah eu sou doido... Mas é que sei lá... Não vejo um bom fim pra fic ainda... Então próxima semana vamos tipo entrar numa nova fase da fic... Estou aceitando sugestões para inclusão de personagens do Naruto que eu ainda naum usei... Ah menos pro Haku, eu já sei mais ou menos o que fazer com ele...**

**-Perceberam que o Sasuke ganhou o Geass do Lelouch de Code Geass? Não sei como a C.C. fez para dar o Geass ah ele, mas ta ridículo isso... #u.u#**

**-Alias falando em Code Geass... CARAMBA! TA MUITO FODASTICO CODE GEASS R2 mermao... VEJAM! TAH FODASTICAMENTE FODASTICO!!**

CROCK

Gaara: naum fale palavrões!

**-Estamos com leitores novos!! Isso é muito feliz não? TOU SUPER FELIZ**

**-Ah e claro as reapirições de antigos leitores! ISSO É MUITO MAIS MUITO FELIZ**

**-Zeh você conseguiu encher minha caixa de entrada com seus reviews... VALEU MESMO CARA! SERIO! FICO MUITO FELIZ COM ISSO!**

**-Ayumini... Realmente eu tenho que postar mais regularmente... Mas sabe aquelas velhas desculpas... Sem inspiração... Sem tempo... E ah sei lá... Mas agora tou mais empolgado com a fic! #XD# Espero que você contiue acompanhando... Ah ele vai ser feliz... eu acho...**

Gaara: naum serio eu te odeio mais que tudo no mundo...

Suigetsu: naum mais do que eu amo ovomaltine...  
Gaara: tbm te odeio!

Top: #u.u'# eh isso eh um problema serio... tanto essa como minhas outras fics, precisam de um revisor urgentemente... Tipo eu sei que os erros naum são muito grandes, mas tem alguns que são horriveis... #;S# top(underline)bruno(arrouba)hotmail(ponto)com... pode me add... acho que tem la no meu perfil o meu msn... ah eu ensino sim...

**-Nath... Bem ele é tipo...**

Gaara: NUM DISSE QUE NUM SOU EMO! Brigado pelo apoio

Top: se vc num eh emo o Suigetsu odeia ovomaltines...

Suigetsu: EMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gaara: #..#

Top: que gesto feio... enfim... ah vou continuar sim naum se preocupe...

**-Acho que agora a fic vai até o cap 50, pelo menos esse é o meu objetivo, mas para isso preciso de reviews... de verdade... sabiam que o que me inspirou a escrever esse cap nesse final de semana foram os reviews do Zeh, da Nath e da Ayumini... Tipo eu ia escrever o cap lógico, mas so no meio da semana... Então sabem como eh review influenciam diretamente no post de caps novos...**

**-Alias próximo cap provavelmente la pro dia 29, porque eu vou pra PORTO SEGURO dia 19!! VAI SER MUITO BOM! Então cap novo antes do dia 1, eu prometo...**

**-Quando eu disse que ainda naum estava de férias... Bem isso eh verdade... Três horas de matemática todo dia...**

**-Thanks pelos parabéns... Vocês são ótimos...**

**-Ana-chan n.n, eu num sei... Tipo nos planos originais eh GaaIno, mas sei la... Tipo provavelmente vão acabar juntos, mas acho que vão dar um tempo por agora... Se meu plano de prolongar a fic dê certo, com certeza vão dar um tempo... Ah e brigado pelo parabéns, foi o melhor presente que recebi... Ta o segundo... O melhor foi a shortfic que a Prisma fez pra mim... ADOREI A MUSICA!**

**-Ah tou planejando um cap KonoHanabi, naum sei porq mas adoro esse shipper... #o.o#**

**-B1ker4... a sua fidelidade para com a fic me emociona... Cara você é O CARA! Thanks mesmo pelo apoio que vc vem me dando desde... Muito tempo atrás #XD#**

**-O manga de One Piece esta simplesmente FODASTICO! Naum serio leiam se gostarem...**

**-Já viram Katekyou Hitmam REBORN? PUTS! MARAVILHOSO! LAMBO-SAN RULA AO EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Miiiih-Chan!! MENTIRA NEH? PUTS QUE GAFE COMETI... Nossa você já preveu meus parabéns atrasado... então aqui vão eles: PARABENS ATRASADO (e muito por sinal) puts próximo cap vai pra vc, já que esse ficou para o Kyon-chin e a Prisma... Nossa somos cancerianos... Iae quantos aninhos? Será? Realmente do jeito que anda deve chegar mesmo... espero que sim #XD# Mas se eu conseguir o milagre de levar a fic ate o cap 50... será que alcançamos os 1000? Ia ser um sonho realizado... #u.u# Acho que meu Tobi é muito melhor que o do Kishi... Enfim eh isso... Próximo capitulo pra vc entendeu?! Alias o que vc quer que eu coloque no próximo capitulo?**

**-Eh eu sei Danipj... OS MAROTOS RULEIAM TOTALMENTE... Mas enfim vamos voltar pra Naruto... shuishuihuishuishisu... Suas teorias são as melhores com certeza! Hsuishuishisuhsi... então eu consegui fazer algm pensar nisso... sabia que algm ia cair nesse truque...  
**Gaara: isso mostra que vc poluiu a mente da garota...

Top: sou inocente ate que provem o contrario...

**-Kyon-chin... mano você rula mesmo... VC RESPONDEU TUDO PERFEITAMENTE... Alias foi o único... Por isso o cap foi proce...**

**-Sorry por fazer vc lembrar disso Prisma, mas eh que sei la eu tava afim de avacalhar e a física... bem... ainda odeio a física... hum... serio? Será? Acho que ate escreveria, mas do jeito que andam as coisas... Já tou devendo uma fic HidanxYugito e se eu me comprometer a fazer o bicho vai pegar pro meu lado... Ah o Gaara eh masoquista...**

CROCK

Gaara: SOH NAUM BATI ANTES EM TU PORQUE SOU DA PAZ! #Ò.Ó#

Top: #Ô.Ô# fedeux...

Suigetsu: lalalalal... fico cantando enquanto o top apanhaaaaaaaa... alallalala

Top todo machucado: sabe isso ficou meio sem graça depois de um tempo... serio? Nossa minhas fics tao tipo virando correntes #n.n# mande elas mandarem review se puderem #XD# amei a surpresa! Serio vlw mesmo!

**-Algm escuta To You All enquanto lê essa fic? Espero que naum... Tipo sei la eu viajo muito na musica e percebo agora que minha fic num tem nada com nada com a musica #u.u#**

**-Alias falando de musicas... Aquela musica Orange da Lil'B de Bleach eh mto boa...**

**-Acho que tabom de falar... Enjoei de falar... Ah tem mais uma coisa... MEU NÁUTICO RULEIA! #\o/#**

**-Bem vou indo e até o fim do mês... Mandem review que posso aparecer ainda antes do dia 19... #XD#**

**Malfeito Feito**


	38. O Conto de Kisame

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**explicaçoes, assuntos banais e resposta aos reviews lah embaixo... #n.n#**

**MAS ANTES DA FIC... Sabiam que esse é o 100º capitulo meu no ff (ponto) net?**

**ISSO MESMO ENTAO MANDEM REVIEW A LOT... Ah e o cap é pra Miiih-chan mesmo ela num tendo mandado review no cap anterior...**

**Capitulo 37 – O Conto de Kisame**

**-**_Yo Kisame... _– Sasori acenou para o homem-tubarão que vinha pulando.

-_Conversa depois... Ovomaltine now! _– Kisame ignorou totalmente o seu pequeno companheiro de madeixas vermelhas.

-_Você é mesmo sem moral em Danna? – _Deidara comentou comendo uma pipoca.

-_Só na maioria das horas... VOCÊ?! Mas você devia estar na confusão e... _– Sasori se virou e viu que Tobi agora lambia um pirulito extra big grande, Orochimaru comprava revistas de fofocas e o frentista estava sendo encaminhado para o SAMUR.

-_Por algum motivo houve esse salto de descontinuidade... _#u.\u# – Deidara suspirou – _vai dinamite?_

_-Não... Mas salto de descontinuidade não é aquela propriedade que uma função do primeiro grau tem quando o salto é do tipo aberto-fechado ou aberto-aberto? _– Sasori perguntou ao loiro.

-_Danna eu sou loiro... _– Deidara disse dando de ombros – _aliás... ART IS A BANG! _

E assim o garoto ruivo caiu explodido pela dinamite do loiro com franja extremamente bizarra. (Gaara: STOP! PAROU PARAOU! JAH COMEÇOU SEM SENTIDO NENHUM! O salto de descontinuidade como propriedade de função não tem nada a ver com a fic e alem do mais o Kisame não devia ser um ponto a ser resaltado? Quer dizer ele finalmente voltou... Fora tudo isso ainda tem a loucura... Isso só pode ser... Suigetsu: ele esqueceu como terminou a cena dos aka no cap anterior... Top: isso ae! #n.n# Gaara: #O.O# Top: bem nada muito surpreendente... acho melhor voltar pra fic e... Gaara: SEU CALHORDA AVACALHÃO! COMO PODE SER ASSIM? Top: ih crise emo... Hum alias sobre emos... Sabia que eu descobrir que uma leitora minha tem um blog legal? A Danipj participa daquele blog animerda, is cool... Gaara: o que isso tem a ver com emos? Top: sei lah... hum descobri um negocio legal... Gaara: qual? Top: BANKAIIIIIIII! ... ... Suigetsu: deveria ter acontecido algo? Top: hum... sim... Gaara: você é um otário mesmo claro que num ia haver nada afinal você é... – e um jato negro o atinge – Suigetsu: o que foi isso? Top: deve ter sido lag... #u.u# Pipoca? Suigetsu: oh yeah! Vai voltar pra fic naum? Top: eita eh... eh bom voltar neh? Hum enfim vamos lah...).

-_Yo Mizukage-sama... _– Kisame fez uma reverencia para Tobi depois de tomar seu décimo sétimo ovomaltine com oito hambúrguer da AMPM.

-_Yo litle swordman... _– Tobi deu uma tapinha na cabeça do homem azul – _o que o traz a terras tão longínquas?_

_-Um conto triste... Sabe o Itachi-san?_

_-Oh o jovem Uchiha?_

_-Yeah ele me abandonou ao relento... _#T.T# _E então nada me sobrou a não ser minha linda SameHada... _– Kisame falou fungando.

-_Seu picolé gigante sabor framboesa? _– Orochimaru interrompeu.

-_Ele mesmo... Então eu e a SameHada vivíamos felizes juntos... Até íamos nos casar... _– Kisame disse com os olhos brilhando. (Suigetsu com olhos brilhando: que historia kawaii! Top: yeah... hum emo? Souma Hatori: ele ainda não esta consciente acho melhor continuar sem ele... Souma Shigure: tori-chan é tao prestativo... queria ter um esposo desse... Souma Ayame: Nada disso Gure-chan ele é meu! #XD# Souma Hatori: #¬¬# Top: ces são estranhos... mas são legais! #n.n# Souma Shigure: legal é o Aya-chin... Souma Ayame: naum eh vc que é lindo e legal... Souma Shigure: naum você que é lindo, legal e leve... Souma Ayame: você que é lindo, legal, leve e lapidado... Souma Shigure: naum você que é lindo, legal, leve, lapidado e... Gaara: CHEGAAAAAAAAA! – CROW, PAFT, BAM, CROCK – Gaara: arigatou Hatori-san envio o pagamento na segunda e por favor entregue essa carta a Akito-san... Souma Hatori: hai... eu disse que vocês iam levar a pior... Souma Shigure: que nada agora o Tori-chan vai cuidar de mim... Souma Ayame: naum de mim... Gaara: FORA! Top: emo voltou! #\o/# Gaara: culpa sua ter ido... o que queria? Top: bem eh que eh nessa hora da fic que vc dah escândalo porque ta sem sentido... Gaara: eu num reclamo mais ce vai ver... Top: #o.o# serio? Gaara: juro Top: ok...).

-_Danna acorda... Você está perdendo um história incrível! _– Deidara cutucou um Sasori chamuscado.

-_Kisama você que..._

_-Que é? Não ta vendo que tou no meio da minha tragédia? _– Kisame se virou irritado para o ruivo.

-_Odeio esse trocadilho... _– Sasori sussurrou para si e sentou na platéia do palco (?).

-_Não foram ótimos lugares que consegui? E tudo por cento e cinqüenta mangos... _– Deidara falou orgulhoso.

-_Mas de quem você comprou? _– Sasori se virou para o loiro – _e mais importante cadê minha carteira?_

_-Comprei do Kakuzu... Vê olha ele ali... Dá tchau pro Kakuzu... _#o/# – o loiro acenou para o homem de mascara que contava notas verdes sorridente.

-_Deidara minha carteira você não..._

_-SILÊNCIO NA PLATÉIA SIM? _– uma voz imponente falou – _e estamos no ar em 5, 4, 3, 2... 1..._

_-Estamos de volta com contos fantásticos, promovidos pelos cassinos LUCKYY! _– Tobi falou seriamente até a ultima palavra – _eu sou Tobi... E Tobi gosta de pirulito... Mas hoje estamos ouvindo o belo conto desse pobre rapaz... Então Kisame continue..._

_-Não me chame de MALDITO! _– Kisame disse triste.

-_Ele disse seu nome seu panaca! _– Orochimaru gritou da platéia.

-_Ah certo... Então... Onde estava? Ah sim... Lá estava eu lutando contra aquele monstro enorme e do nada o Itachi-san deu pisou na minha cara e matou o monstro ficando com toda a glória e as garotas... _#T.T# _E ele nem ficava com as garotas por causa daquela Hana lá e tudo o mais... _– Kisame retrucou.

-_Er... Eu sou o único que não estou entendo palhufas do que está acontecendo aqui? _– Sasori retrucou com uma têmpora saltando na sua testa.

-_Nhá... Eu também não Sasori-sama, mas já desisti de tentar entender isso... Para sua informação posso dar um resumo rápido... _– Kabuto falou ajeitando seus óculos.

-_Pode?_

_-Claro... Hum... Hey seu nome é Iruka né? _– Kabuto tocou no ombro de um homem que estava com as mãos entrelaçadas a uma jovem na frente deles.

-_Oh... Kabuto-kun... _– Iruka se virou surpresa – _veja Zune-chan... São os ex-akatsuki... _– Iruka falou sorridente.

-_Você é tão perceptivo Iru-kun... _– Shizune falou dando um beijinho na bochecha de Iruka.

-_Então cadê o resumo Kabuto? _– Sasori já estava prestes a explodir.

-_Ah sim... Me empresta seu guia Shizune-san? _– Kabuto pediu para o guia de tv que estava no colo dela.

-_Claro aqui... _– e Kabuto pegou o guia da tv das mãos de Shizune. –_ então eu vou ler... Lá estavam se embolando Orochimaru, o frentista, Tobi e Deidara... Kisame chega e toma ovomaltines, Sasori desmaia com a dinamite, Kisame conta sua historia para os Akatsuki... Kakuzu aproveita e coloca todo mundo num palco e numa platéia recém-feitos no próprio estacionamento do posto e começa a transmitir... Isso responde as suas perguntas?_

_-Eu... Eu... DEIDARA! _– Sasori se virou para o loiro.

-_HAI DANNA!_

_-EXPLODA TUDO!_

_-HAIIIIIIIIII! ART IS A BANG!! _– Deidara falou jogando seus explosivos.

E assim o programa inédito de Kakuzu foi arruinado. (Top: neh que vc num falou nada mesmo? Gaara tremendo de raiva e tomando um remédio: claro... Suigetsu: aqui diz que é remédio para loucos... Top: hum... ce ta bem emo... Gaara tremendo: excelente!).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Por que diabos eu ouviria seus conselhos? _– Gaara retrucou friamente naquela manhã de segunda-feira no caminho da escola.

-_Porque me tiraram de perto da Hinata-chan pra falar com você dattebbayo! _– Naruto falou coçando o cocuruto.

-_Problema seu... _– o ruivo continuou andando sem nem virar o rosto para ver a resposta do Uzumaki – _aliás, problema meu, então não se meta..._

_-Escuta aqui Gaara eu sei como é sentir essa sensação... Não se esqueça que somos parecidos dattebbayo... E bem onde você se meteu na festa depois de arremessar o sobrancelhudo para as estrelas? _– Naruto perguntou se apoiando em Gaara.

-_Primeiro... Evite o toque – _Gaara empurrou o outro para longe – _segundo eu só decidi ir para casa... Agora pare de encher meu saco... OLHE O SASUKE!_

_-TEME! _– Naruto gritou e jogou uma pedra na direção indicada pelo ruivo

POFT (onomatopéia de pedra se chocando na cabeça de alguém)

-_KISAMA! VOCÊ QUASE ACERTA O KIMI-KUN! SE EU NÃO COLOCO ESSE INÚTIL NA FRENTE... _– Tayuya começou a gritar contra os dois e apontando para um Ukon nocauteado pela pedra. Ukon o qual ela arremessou contra a pedra que ia passar a cerca de sete metros de Kimimaro.

-_Fedeu... _#O.O'# _Gaara por que você... _– Naruto se virou para onde o Sabaku devia estar, mas ele já não estava – _droga é por isso que odeio emos, eles são tão chorões, rápidos e..._

ESTIBAM

-_NII-SAN! _– Sakon sacudia o corpo de Ukon.

-_Eu adoro nossa disposição matinal! YEAH! OVOMALTINE! _#\o/#_ Karin? _– Suigetsu comemorava dando cotoveladas em Kimimaro que olhava a cena com certo desprezo.

-_Ela foi mais cedo... _– Juugo interceptou entediado.

-_Mas... Mas... E MINHA DOSE DE MELANCIA MATINAL?? _#T.T#_ PRECISO DE FRUTAS!! _­– Suigetsu falou desesperado.

-_Sasuke pediu para ela desenhar no mapa alguma coisa, ou sei lá o que... Tsc... Lá vem o cabeça de parafuso... _– Kidoumaru falou entediado – _Kimimaro já estou liberado?_

_-Claro que não... Tayuya..._

_-HAI KIMI-KUN! _– Tayuya se virou com seu sorriso mais doce.

-_Pare de espancar o Uzumaki-san, ou não restará nada para a Hyuuga-chan... E ela está vindo aí... Vamos andando que eu..._

_-Me paga um sorvete?? _– Tayuya já estava agarrada ao braço de Kimimaro – _YEAH! Tenho o melhor namorado do mundo!!_

_-AH! Eu também quero Kimi-kun! _– Suigetsu se agarrou ao outro braço de Kimimaro.

-_SAIA DE PERTO SEU BOSTINHA! _#ò.ó# – Tayuya soltou fogo pela boca na direção de Suigetsu que continuou lá.

-_Mas porque? Eu consigo fingir ser bonzinho e também quero sorvete... _#i.i# _Né Kimi-kun?? _– Suigetsu repetiu com sua voz de deboche.

-_KISAMA! TE MATO!! _– Tayuya saiu correndo atrás de Suigetsu.

-_Eu ia dizer que precisava falar com o diretor... _#--'#_ Bem vamos indo Juugo... Jiroubou leve o Ukon... Sakon pare de gritar... Kidoumaru vá impedir a Tayuya de matar o Suigetsu... _– Kimimaro delegou as ordens entediado.

-_Mas ela vai me bater..._

_-Melhor em você e no Suigetsu, do que só no Suigetsu... Sasuke deve está planejando partir... E provavelmente vai levar o Suigetsu... _– Kimimaro pausou – _ou seja, isso é bom _#n.n# _Não vamos impedi-lo entendeu... Agora vá logo – _fez uma reverencia para o outro lado – _Ohayo Kuro-senpai..._

_-Shiro-kouhai... _– Neji repetiu a reverencia para o Kaguya imitando o próprio. Ele lançou um olhar de desprezo para Kidoumaru que passou por ali correndo. – _é o Uzu-baka?_

_-Hum... O que deveria ser ele acho... Eu vou indo na frente, preciso falar com Hatake-sama... Hyuuga-sama – _Kimimaro fez uma reverencia para Hinata que andava meio desligada e ele e sua gangue passaram.

-_Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama? _– Neji chamou pela prima duas vezes.

-_H-Hai Neji-nii-san! _– a garota dos olhos perolados se exaltou.

-_Lamento seriamente informar, mas sou obrigado a dizer que a senhora está pisando n a cara de Uzumaki Naruto nesse exato momento... _– Neji disse com um sorrisinho malicioso.

-_Eu ahn? _– Hinata olhou para baixo e viu o corpo do loiro todo sujo de pegadas – _AHH!_

_-Droga agora vou ter que carregá-la... _– Neji disse chateado e pegando a prima no colo. – _Bem pelo menos você fica longe dela... – _ele pisou na cara do Naruto. (Gaara: desculpe interromper... Top: pois não... Suigetsu: porque ele está tão educado? Top: ah sei lá... talvez porque tipo... BANKAI!! ... ... Gaara: era por isso mesmo, enfim posso fazer meu comentário? Top limpando os restos de Suigetsu: claro Gaara: bem... você esta com raiva do Naruto ou algo do tipo? Top: naum eh que sei lá... pediram pra eu manerar as porradas em você então... Bem preciso de outro saco e o Sasuke precisa estar inteiro pra trama continuar... Gaara: #n.n# adoro minha fãns... Top: você devia era adorar essas ONG que ajudam emos... Gaara: ora seu... Top: olha naum se esqueça o que aprendi... #u.u# Gaara: #o.o# ta continua ai sim?).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Pronto Kisame conte sua história... _– Orochimaru disse depois de distribuir Twix para todos no ônibus menos para Kabuto claro que estava dirigindo. (Suigetsu: isso é preconceito com o motorista... Gaara: como vc esta vivo? Suigetsu: anos de ovomaltine me renderam boa regeneração... Gaara: isso naum faz sentido eu... REMEDIO! Top: vc vai se tornar viciado... #u.u# Gaara: e de quem é a culpa? Top: de Deus? Gaara: #ò.ó# relaxe... ignore... remédio... Top: nossa vc ta conseguindo mesmo... acho melhor continuar a fic).

-_Arigatou purpurina..._

_-OROJACKSON! O-R-O-J-A-C-K-S-O-N! _– Orochimaru falou irritado – _e me devolva seu Twix!_

_-Mas... Viu só... Minha vida é horrível! _#T.T#– Kisame falou quase chorando.

-_Mais um emo não... ­– _Sasori retrucou irritado.

-_Do que está falando Danna? Você é o mais emo de todos... _– Deidara disse sorridente.

-_Eu te odeio tanto que aprendi a te ignorar... _#-.-# _Vocês vêem porque eu tentei me aposentar? _– o ruivo se virou para o casal que assistia a cena entretido.

-_Realmente você teve boas causas... Mas esse ônibus vai mesmo nos levar até a Tsunade-sama e o Jiraya-sama? _– Shizune perguntou suspeita.

-_Bem se eles estiverem vivos... Estarão com certeza ajudando o demônio da Konan com o casamento... Então sim... _– Sasori falou sorridente – _Kisame acaba logo com tua história pra voltarmos a ouvir McFly!_

_-TOU DIZENDO! EMO! AH QUERO MEU DANNA GÓTICO DE VOLTA! _#T.T# – Deidara começou a chorar. (Gaara: porque eu acho que isso foi uma indireta? Top: se a carapuça lhe serve... Gaara: mais remédio...).

-_McFly não é emo! – _Sasori falou fazendo beicinho.

-_E o NxZero também não... Caham... Posso voltar a minha história? _– Kisame se manifestou irritado. Todos assentiram com as cabeças – _então... Lá estava eu com minha linda SameHada, nós éramos noivos e estávamos apaixonado... Mas vocês sabem que o amor não sobrevive sem..._

_-ART! _– Deidara e Sasori gritaram juntos.

-_TOBI!_

_-CARNE! _– uma voz no fundo do ônibus se manifestou.

-_Zetsu? OH! ZETSU QUANTO TEMPO! _– Orochimaru pulou em cima de Zetsu.

-_Tobi tem medo do homem planta, Tobi não ser vegetariano... Tobi gosta de pirulitos... _– Tobi sussurrava para si mesmo abraçando seus joelhos e tremendo de medo.

-_Yeah danna ainda somos bons nakamas! _– Deidara abraçou Sasori.

-_Sua arte é ridícula só a arte imortal é que é arte... _– Sasori desprezou o loiro.

-_NO! ART IS A BANG! _– Deidara falou e jogou uma dinamite em Orochimaru e Zetsu.

-_Esse ônibus é como um reality show estranho... _– Iruka comentou com Shizune.

-_É! Obrigado por essa ótima lua-de-mel Iru-kun! _- Shizune respondeu feliz.

KISSU – e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então como está sua situação com a Hinata? _– Sakura perguntou enquanto emprestava seu trabalho de química para Naruto copiar.

-_Eu realmente não sei dattebbayo! O que é isso?_

_-Nêonio... Como você não sabe? Vocês ficaram ou não na desastrosa festa de noivado da Ino? _– Sakura retrucou chateada.

-_Viu ninguém lembra que também era nossa festa de noivado! Ah eu vou bater no Gaara! _– Temari falou irritada para Shikamaru.

-_SHHH! _– todos na biblioteca fizeram para o casal.

-_SHHH O ESCAMBAU! NÃO ME FAÇAM IR AÍ! _– Temari ameaçou todos ao redor que recolheram seus livros assustados.

-_Você consegue ser muito problemática às vezes sabia? Deixe-me terminar meu trabalho de física... _– Shikamaru retrucou.

-_Você ao menos escutou o que falei?_

_-Escutei e não tou nem aí pra o que estão falando... O importante é que estamos felizes e isso basta não? _– Shikamaru deu um selinho na Sabaku – _agora me deixe terminar meu trabalho..._

_-Odeio namorar com um nerd _– Temari se levantou – _é a ultima vez que trago seu almoço..._

_-Duvido sua problemática... Sakura fale mais baixo... _– Shikamaru alertou a Haruno que explicava irritada a Naruto que Carbono doze era uma notação de referencia e não um elemento independente.

-_Dattebbayo isso é muito complicado! _– Naruto suspirou com fumacinha saindo pela sua cabeça.

-_Complicado é sua relação com a Hinata! Vamos me fale tudo ou não deixo você copiar mais nada... _– Sakura tomou o exercício.

-_Sakura-chan... Kuso... Veja bem... Nós... Eu... Nós demos um selinho e só... _– Naruto confessou vermelho – _mas acho que teria acontecido algo mais se não fosse o Teme e o baka-Neji..._

_-Droga o Sasuke-kun consegue ser o pior dos intrometidos às vezes _– Sakura falou mordendo o lábio.

-_Agora deixe-me copiar ou vou repetir de ano _– Naruto pegou o papel da mão da rosada. – _aonde vai?_

_-Preciso ver como a Ino está... Desde o rompimento ela tem conversado muito com o Sai... _– Sakura falou alarmada – _não que eu desaprove... Acho que ele gosta dela e tudo mais... Só que ela ainda está abalada por causa do Gaara..._

_-Eu realmente não entendo porque ela pirou... O Gaara nunca está com a razão, mas dessa vez... Bem não deixe ela ver o Gaara... _– Naruto lembrou-se do que havia visto de manhã.

-_Por que?_

_-Porque a Matsuri deve estar almoçando com ele... Afinal ele esqueceu de fazer seu almoço... Ele é um inútil e só faz desarrumar meu apartamento... _– Naruto coçou a cabeça com o lápis – _alias todos fazem isso com meu apartamento..._

_-Bem eu vou indo... E Ah se você falar com a Hinata tente ser mais direto seu baka! _– Sakura deu um sorriso encorajador.

-_Hai hai... _– Naruto disse entediado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então eu não conseguia pensar por causa da fome... Minha barriga não comia a setenta e cinco dias... E a SameHada estava na TPM... Foi quando ele apareceu... Aquele demoniozinho com a Zanbatou... Me ofereceu um ovomaltine suculento e irrecusável, além de uma passagem para perto dos meus amigos... E levou a SameHada de mim... _#T.T# – Kisame disse choramingando – _e tudo culpa do Itachi-san maligno e daquele Suigetsu maldito._

_-Você distorceu totalmente a história Kisame... _– Itachi falou entediado –_ vou voltar pra minha novela sabe..._

_-Danna... _#T.T# _deveríamos matar o Itachi... Você viu o que ele fez com o Kisame? _– Deidara falou emocionado.

-_Com certeza... _– Sasori não derramava lágrimas por ser uma marionete, mas estava muito emocionado.

-_Escutem aqui seus loucos! O Kisame simplesmente fez uma troca justa, aquele picolé era inútil mesmo, e ele só pegou o trem errado porque é burro... Além disso ele havia comido todos os pães de queijo que mandei comprar... _– Itachi disse irritado – _não me façam colocar vocês na jaula do Orochimaru..._

_-UCHIHAAAAAAaa _– Orochimaru gritava da sua jaula.

-_Ele tem razão não tou nem aí pro Kisame... Então quando é a festança? _– Sasori se virou para Konan.

-_Dia 15... Itachi vamos estamos de saída! _– Konan respondeu e se virou para o Uchiha.

-_Para onde? Vai começar a segunda reprise do capitulo repetido da reapresentação da novela... Isso é imperdível! _– Itachi retrucou.

-_Nada disso, hoje vamos pra Konoha... E aproveitamos e entregamos os últimos convites... _– Konan puxou ele pela gola. – _darling! Já ligou o carro?_

_-Já sim... Jiraya-sensei não mexa nisso... _– Pein comentou com seu ex-sensei que mexia nos botões do painel.

-_Mas estou entediado e a Tsunade não me deixa beber... Quanto tempo de viagem? _– Jiraya comentou chateado.

-_Três horas no máximo... E você não está bebendo porque está com o fígado ruim _– Tsunade respondeu. – _venha para trás logo._

_-Kuso... _– Jiraya passou para trás. – _Onde está o Itachi?_

BAM

-_Aqui... Não o acorde ou ele vai aperriar – _Konan jogou Itachi do lado de Hana.

-_Ele não parece um bebezinho? _– Hana falou sorridente acariciando as madeixas negras do Uchiha.

-_Com certeza... Bem vamos logo pra esse casamento... Não acredito que o Kakashi vai casar! _– Tsunade falou e Pein pisou no acelerador.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então está tudo pronto mesmo Kakashi? _– Asuma falou nervoso ajeitando sua gravata. – _Não vai acontecer nenhuma loucura? Você não vai encontrar nenhum golfinho ou vai fugir e..._

_-Que é isso Asuma... E eu lá sou homem de fazer isso? _– Kakashi disse com um sorriso encorajador – _não precisa responder a pergunta – _ele acrescentou quando viu que todos no quarto abriram a boca para responder.

-_Na verdade acho que ele só não vai fazê-lo porque não consegue... _– Ibiki acrescentou olhando os noivos – _acorde Naruto!_

_-Eu em o que? _– o loiro despertou da soneca que estava tendo em pé.

-_Dobe... _– Sasuke sussurrou com um sorriso de vitória.

-_Teme! Não foi você que ficou vigiando a casa do Kakashi-sensei ontem à noite! – _o loiro retrucou irritado.

-_Mas eu fiquei no penúltimo turno e não estou cansado... Dobe fracote... _– Sasuke continuou com seu sorriso de vitória.

-_Vocês são muito mais que problemáticos... Asuma... A Kurenai já pronta pra entrar... A Anko... _– Shikamaru pausou – _quebrou a sétima cadeira..._

_-Quem foi a vitima agora? _– Kakashi perguntou apreensivo.

-_O Suigetsu... _– Shikamaru falou entediado –_ acho melhor irmos para o altar... O juiz acabou de chegar..._

_-Certo... Kakashi venha aqui... _– Ibiki ordenou com sua voz imponente.

-_Que é isso cara... Vocês realmente não acham que eu vá fugir agora e... _– ele olhou para as expressões dos outros – _ok pode algemar..._

_-Sasuke fique com os olhos atentos... Deixei o Neji e o Kiba atentos, além do mais o Gai está pronto para persegui-lo... Hoje o Hatake casa! _– Ibiki falou e o grupo foi escoltando Kakashi.

**N/A: fim do cap mais louco da fic... shuishuishishs... adorei ele... fazia tempo que num ficava feliz com um cap... eh eu sei que prometi o cap pro dia 29, mas hoje é dia 02 e ninguem morreu certo?**

Gaara: vai dar certinho se alggm tiver morrido nesses dois dias...

Top: naum coloque praga! Então... sei que num teve romance, mas eh que a fic ta se encaminhando para novos caminhos #n.n# ficou bem aberto esse cap neh? Adorei ele...

-**Serio... Sei que sempre digo isso... Mas pelo amor de deus CODE GEASS R2 tah ESTUPENDO!**

**-Falando em Geass, se você lê o manga de Naruto acho que percebeu que o Sasuke adquiriu o geass do Lelouch... #u.u# isso eh ridículo...**

**-O manga Fairy Tail é muito bom... entrem no site da Anima Regia e baixem eu indico...**

**-O de ONE PIECE eu nem preciso comentar neh?**

**-Hum... Preciso estudar de verdade agora são poucos meses pro vestibular...**

**-Eh realmente Kyon-chin... você tinha razão...**

**-Valeu pelo apoio Uchiha-Ron, sempre presente neh?**

**-Loli Potter vc esta mais alegre ou impressão minha?**

**-Ceci-hana-chan e s2Aninhocas2 thanks pelos reviews maravilhosos!**

**-vou ver hoje batmam... dizem que ta mto bom...**

**-alguem sabe um bom manga pra eu baixar?**

**-Katekyou Hitmam REBORNNNNNNNNN eh mto ENGRAÇADO nossa eu deliro com o LAMBO! E tbm muito bom com lutas, o inicio do anime eh uma porcaria, mas agora esta realmente bom...**

**-To Love Ru também eh uma ótima opção para riso**

**-Mas ninguém supera Fairy Tail e One Piece - mangas**

**-Ces viram? Avatar chegou ao fim... E assim como Harry Potter com um final completíssimo sem brechas pra nada... So gosto de finais assim! Excelente!**

**-Naum seria o cara do curry e a filha dele, Prisma? Enfim eu acho que entendi o recado #XD#**

**-Nossa eu queria muito ser um mangaka... serio tenho um bom roteiro... alguém sabe como se tornar um mangaka?**

**-sinceramente acho que num vou conseguir estudar tanto quanto deveria #T.T#**

**-shuishuhsihus... realmente Biker4 essa sua frase patenteada eh desde... bem muito tempo...**

**-realmente eh triste vê que vários leitores abandonaram minha fic...**

**-preciso urgentemente de um revisor, fico bestificado com os erros de português que encontro nos meus poemas e nas minhas fics... #u.u#**

**-Se algum de vcs foi/ ou vai pra Porto Seguro... Bem devo aconselhar vocês... Naum comam OSTRA! Perdi o ultimo dia com intoxicação alimentar...**

**-A viagem foi muito perfeita... pra ter uma idéia eh soh olhar as fotos no meu orkut #;D#**

**-Preciso decidir o que vou fazer com essa fic, já sei como ela vai terminar, mas num sei o que fazer para chegar nesse fim... #u.u#**

**-Sim Nath... Espero que vc tenha postado sua fic... A propósito viu como manerei com o emo... Digo Gaara?**

Gaara: naum manerou nada agora estou a base de remédios...

Suigetsu: louco... OVOMALTINE... soh pode ser muito OVOMALTINE...

Gaara: impressão minha ou ele ta que nem aqueles caras da propaganda do Twix?

Top: acho que naum eh impressão naum... #o.o#

**-Jah jah li todos de furuba são EXCELENTES cara Hitomi-imou-chan... O Gure-nii eh o melhor com certeza! Ele rula, no manga ele simplesmente eh o melhor... Ah o manga eh MIL VEZES melhor que o anime... com certeza! Vale a pena ir eu acho se num for muito longe, como moro em recife so tive que ir na loja daqui, foi caro mais valeu a pena, eu tenho toda a coleção completa de furuba, shaman king e yu yu hakusho #n.n# eu indico se você tiver dinheiro... realmente eu tenho de resolver logo naruhina, mas acho que resolvidos mesmo soh no ultimo cap então... dev demorar mais ou menos... #u.u# bem acho que hoje teve bastante sangue...**

**-Acho que é isso por hoje...**

**-Pera tem algo sim... jah falei lah em cima, mas custa nada repetir... Esse é meu CENTESSIMO POST NO FANFICTION (ponto) NET, por isso, por favor, MANDEM REVIEW ok? Serio tou carente de reviews... MANDEM POR FAVOR... isso mesmo eh com vc que lê a fic a tempos e nunca manda reviews, ou com vc que mandava e num manda mais... ou com vc que leu vinte capítulos hoje... Mande um review sim?**

**-Ah e sim esse eh meu presente de consolação pelo fim das férias... isso sim eh triste... #T.T#**

**-Malfeito Feito!**


	39. A Fuga de Kakashi

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**explicaçoes, assuntos banais e resposta aos reviews lah embaixo... #n.n#**

**Antes do Cap, venho a avisar aos meus queridos leitores que a partir do próximo cap os reviews com mais de 15 linhas voltarão a ser respondido do jeito antigo, os com menos serão respondidos do modo convencional... #n.n#**

**Capitulo 38 – A Fuga de Kakashi**

-_Vamos Kakashi vá andando... _– Ibiki empurrou Kakashi pelo tapete vermelho, o mesmo meliante estava algemado, nos braços e nas pernas, e com uma faixa na boca.

-_Acho que é meio difícil para ele andar assim não? _– Shikamaru comentou irônico – _porque não liberta ao menos as pernas dele?_

_-ESTÁ LOUCO?! _#ò.ó# – três homens e uma mulher gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Sakura, Sasuke, Asuma e Ibiki olhando irritados para Shikamaru após gritarem em uníssono.

-_Abisuilson! _– Sasuke falou ao tocar em Sakura e logo depois cruzou os dedos.

-_Oh... Droga... Abisu..._

_-Já cruzei os dedos Sakura-chan! _– Naruto mostrou os dedos a garota de cabelos rosados. – _esta acabando seu tempo..._

_-Ah eu... _#o.o'# _ABISUILSON! _– e a Haruno passou a zica do azar para o noivo algemado. (Gaara: o que seria essa coisa estranha de abisuilson? Top: hum... complicado, vou tentar explicar... Duas pessoas falam ao mesmo tempo a mesma coisa, você deve falar abisuilson ao tocar na outra e daí passou o azar pra ela, pois falar a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo dá azar, a pessoa zicada tem que passar o abisuilson em um minuto para uma pessoa que não esteja com nenhum membro cruzado. Gaara: #u.u'# que porcaria eh essa? Top: cultura! #n.n#).

-_Acho que não deveria ter feito isso... É um sinal de má sorte... _– Shikamaru suspirou – _mas porque não podem nem desalgemarem os pés dele?_

_-Você já ouviu falar no homem da mascara que fugiu de nove casamentos? _– Kakashi falou enquanto tragava um cigarro. – _pronto, este sou eu... _– e o Hatake saiu andando.

_-Ah... Nossa não sabia que o Kakashi-sensei era tão famoso... _– Naruto sentenciou pensativo.

#O.O# Todos arregalaram os olhos ao ver Kakashi solto.

-_KUSO! OPERAÇÃO ALFA COMEÇAR! _– Ibiki gritou e até mesmo a velhinha que ajeitava os arranjos de flores se armou para capturar o noivo em fuga.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Kuso... Ele conseguiu nocautear o Neji e o Lee... _– Ibiki agora recolhia todas as informações que tinha desde que Kakashi escapara – _só se passaram dez minutos... O Sai nos avisou que suas telas de paisagem nos arredores estão intactas... Então ele ainda tem de estar num raio de cinqüenta metros daqui..._

_-Não se esqueça que ele é o homem-disfarce, Ibiki-sensei... _– Shikamaru acrescentou – _qual era a posição do Lee e do Neji?_

_-Estavam no setor V... Não acredito que ele conseguiu fazer aquilo em dez segundos de distração... Me lembre de matar o Uchiha quando isso terminar... _– Ibiki desabafou após dar um murro na mesa.

-_Eu lembrarei – _um ruivo anunciou entrando na sala – _querem me ajuda é isso?_

_-Sim Kazekage-kun, se for possível, poderia verificar o campo de areia com suas artes maciais? _– Ibiki se voltou serio para Gaara.

-_Não sem matar a pessoa que estiver enterrada nela... _– Gaara acrescentou com cinismo na voz.

-_Não se preocupe, melhor um noivo morto, do que foragido! _– e Ibiki se virou para Shikamaru – _e você Nara, passo o controle pra você, preciso persuadir a Anko a atrasar mais um pouco..._

_-Kuso... Festas de casamento são sempre problemáticas! _– o Nara falou recolhendo os papeis da mesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então você devolveu o dinheiro de todos? _– uma garota falou autoritariamente ao entrar acompanhada de um garoto de cabelos alvos e olhar desanimado.

-_Devolvi sim Karin... _– o garoto suspirou – _porque você nunca me deixa trapacear?_

_-Porque você sempre trapaceia para alimentar seus vícios... _#¬.¬# – Karin retrucou frustrada.

-_E para que mais eu iria trapacear..._

_-OH KIMI-KUN! É LINDO! OLHEM SÓ O QUE O KIMI-KUN ME DEU! _#\o/# – uma garota de longos cabelos rosados fazia questão de levantar o colar de brilhantes que havia recebido – _O KIMI-KUN É O MELHOR NAMORADO DO MUNDO! Mas porque o Kimi-kun está me dando isso de presente?_

_-Hoje faz cinco anos que nos conhecemos e um mês de namoro Tayuya – _Kimimaro respondeu calmamente.

-_Er eu... _#o.o'# _tipo não que eu tenha me esque..._

_-Tudo bem Tayuya, não precisa de presente, sei que você gastou o dinheiro que o Orochimaru-sama no pano para fazer aquele kimono para mim... _#--'# – o Kaguya falou serenamente.

-_Kimi-kun é tão bonzinho... _– Tayuya falou pulando no pescoço do seu namorado.

_-Por que ele está sendo compreensivo com ela? Ela gastou o dinheiro dela fazendo um kimono ridiculamente pequeno e bizonho e como diabos ele conseguiu tanto dinheiro? _– Suigetsu resmungou ao presenciar a cena.

-_Porque ele é um cavalheiro, porque ele não gasta dinheiro com bobagens e porque ele é o único a trabalhar naquela casa... _– Juugo respondeu calmamente.

-_Kuso agora a Karin vai ficar... Espera... Cadê a Karin? _– Suigetsu se virou procurando à ruiva.

-_Acho que ela foi se juntar aquelas garotas que estão bebendo e falando mal de seus garotos... _– Juugo apontou para um grupo de garotas numa mesa brindando e virando sakê aos berros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Droga o Sai cobriu toda a área com aquele pano dele ultra-sensível... Mas os convidados tem que estar entrando em algum lugar... _– Kakashi falou ao ver a paisagem falsa a sua frente.

-_Yo Hatake-sensei... _– uma voz fez o homem de cabelos prateados entrar em posição de combate em exatamente dois segundos e vinte e sete milésimos de segundo (Top: vai pode falar mal... Gaara: ã? Top: fale que é ridículo eu dar esses detalhes estanhos e tudo o mais... Gaara: eu não... Top: porque você ta tão bonzinho hoje? #o.O# Gaara: vida é curta... Carpe Diem... Suigetsu: o que é isso? Gaara: "aproveite o dia, e curta cada momento da sua vida"Suigetsu: e porque faria isso ao invés de ser um sedentário?? Top: bom argumento! Gaara: porque você pode morrer há qualquer momento... Suigetsu: #O.O# Top: nossa você eh muito pessimista... Andou lendo Byron? Gaara: só porque ele foi o maior pessimista da literatura romântica e inspirou a segunda geração do romantismo brasileiro? Top: não porque você está tomando vinho numa caveira humana, assim como ele fazia... Gaara: e daí? Top: e daí que você está seguindo os passos de um emo, ou seja, você é emo #n.n# Gaara: e kiko? Top: kiko também é emo, veja o chapeuzinho ridículo dele, sempre chorando pelos cantos... Gaara: SEU FILHO DA... Suigetsu: OVOMALTINEEEEEEE!! Top e Gaara: #O.O'# Suigetsu: PRECISO TOMAR TODOS OS OVOMALTINES DO MUNDO AGORA! AHHHHHHHH! Top: viu o que vc fez ele ficou louco agora! Gaara: tah na hora do meu remédio!! Top vendo Suigetsu destruir o estudio: fedeu tudo... Er será que ainda funciona? SEGURANÇA!! – entra uma criança com roupa de vaquinha – Top: LAMBO?! Lambo: HAHAHAHA! LAMBO-SAN é o melhor! Quem é você, eu pergunto? EU SOU LAMBO-SAN! Quem sou eu, eu pergunto? VOCÊ É LAMBO-SAN!! Top: isso ta muito mais que insano!! Kuso... Como vou... Lambo e Suigetsu: OVOMALTINEEEEEEEE! Top: #O.OOOO# VOCE SE JUNTOU A ELE?! PIII QUE O PARIU! - ... ... Interrompemos a programação por problemas técnicos, voltaremos em alguns minutos... ... ... – Top cheio de ataduras: você precisava avacalhar tudo isso? Mulher de armadura: a culpa foi sua por não definir bem o contrato, pode ir pagando... Top olhando a conta: mas... mas... EI PORQUE DIABOS TENHO QUE PAGAR UM SUNDAE E UM CURRY?! Natsu: MEU CURRY! Gray: MEU SUNDAE! Top: #--'# kuso... vão embora logo... #T.T# e vc lambo... vc fica... #à.á# Lambo: NAUM LAMBO-SAN... Gaara: acho que esta na hora de retornamos a fic...).

-_Oh... Konohamaru-kun... _– Kakashi suspirou aliviado – _o que faz por essas bandas?_

_-Estou me escondendo da Hanabi, ela está furiosa porque não elogiei o vestido dela... _#I.I# – o jovem Sarutobi falou assustado – _você não viu ela por aqui viu?_

_-Não, não... _– Kakashi respondeu pensativo. – Essa garota Hyuuga com certeza é altamente assustadora, a Anko tinha razão quando falou que ela tinha futuro... ANKO! KUSO TENHO QUE FUGIR! SE ELA ME ENCONTRAR Eu...

-_Kakashi-sensei! _– Konohamaru repetiu, agora quase gritando.

-_Chamou?_

_-Sim, duas vezes... Porque está aqui? Achei que seu casamento iria começar em... Dez minutos? _– Konohamaru falou olhando o relógio – _ah não ser que... VOCÊ ESTÁ FUGI..._

_-Quieto Konohamaru! _– Kakashi tapou a boca do garoto antes que ele terminasse a frase.

-_Mas Kakashi-sensei, se a Anko-sensei pegar você... Ela vai... Ela... _#O.O#T.T# _Sayonara Kakashi-sensei... _– Konohamaru se despediu do homem.

-_Porque está fazendo isso?_

_-Essa é a ultima vez que vou lhe ver vivo não é? _#T.T# _Pobre Kakashi-sensei... Grande homem, grande sensei... Bons tempos aqueles em que..._

CROCK

-_Eu ainda não morri! _– Kakashi falou agora tremendo e imaginando as atrocidades que a Mitarashi iria fazer com ele.

-_Bem não precisa ser um gênio para saber que isso vai ocorrer em breve né? _– o garoto falou presunçosamente. – _oe Kakashi-sensei..._

_-Nani?_

_-Você se importaria de deixar eu te entregar? _

-_Do que está falando seu moleque? _– Kakashi parou de tremer para olhar surpreso para o Konohamaru.

-_É sabe te entregar... A Hanabi ia ficar muito orgulhosa de mim, e até quem sabe pode me perdoar... _– Konohamaru colocou a mão no queixo pensativo – _aposto que a Anko-sensei vai nos dar alguma coisa..._

_-Seu pequeno traidor... _– Kakashi falou entre os dentes - _escute aqui se pensa que vou deixar você... Shii... _– o Hatake agarrou o garoto e se abaixou assim que ouviu o barulho de passos.

-_Você é um dobe mesmo, porque acha que o Kakashi estaria no Ichiraku ramen? _– eles ouviram a voz de Sasuke falar.

-_Minha intuição dizia que ele estava aqui..._

_-Sua intuição... Você quer dizer seu estomago... Por que você não pode simplesmente comer como uma pessoa normal?_

_-Teme eu como normal, é o Ichiraku ramen que é gostoso demais... _– Naruto já estava imaginando como seria deliciosa outra porção do Ichiraku Ramen – _e eu não vim por causa do meu estomago, tinha certeza que a nee-chan estava escondendo ele..._

_-Mas ela não estava não é? Está lá chorando daquele jeito... _#u.u'# _Vamos ao fliperama... _– Sasuke falou depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

-_Achei que deveríamos encontrar o Kakashi-sensei... _– Naruto parou surpreso.

-_Você acha mesmo que temos aptidão para encontrar aquele pervertido fugitivo? _– a expressão de Naruto respondeu a pergunta de Sasuke – _Então... Vamos ao fliperama que mais ou menos daqui a duas o Kakashi deve aparecer nocauteado e na UTI..._

_-Mas e o Ibiki?_

_-Ele tem problemas o bastante... Tem que conter a Anko o máximo possível... Aposto com você que quem vai achar o Kakashi é um idiota feito o Suigetsu ou o Konohamaru... _– a voz de Sasuke já estava bem distante.

-_Nossa ele é bom em apostas não? _– Konohamaru comentou.

-_Eu estou realmente ferrado... _#T.T#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Temari! Você deveria estar ajudando! _– Sakura falou irritada ao ver Temari subir em cima de uma mesa com uma garrafa de sakê, incentivada pelas companheiras.

-_Do que está falando testuda? Hic! É TUDO CULPA DELES! MALDITOS HOMENS INÚTEIS! NÃO É TAYUYA?! _– Temari gritou para a garota de cabelos rosados que a imitava do chão.

-_COM CERTEZA! TODOS SÃO UNS BOSTINHA! Menos o Kimi-kun... Ele é perfeito e carinhoso... _– Tayuya falou apaixonada.

-_Porque é gay! _– Karin acrescentou em meio a risinhos.

-_O KIMI-KUN NÃO É GAY! _#ò.ó# – Tayuya se esgoelou nervosa.

-_Claro que é... _– Ino que estava dormindo com a cabeça sobre a mesa, acordou subitamente para entrar na conversa – _vê como ele é... Sensível..._

_-E o Gaara então? _– Tenten disse entre risos – _com aquela tatuagem na testa dele e com maquiagem... _(Gaara: vc não tem amor pela vida mesmo né? Top: que? Foi a Tenten!! Gaara: remédio, remédio! Lambo: HOHOHOHO! LAMBO-SAN FAZ FOGUEIRA BONITA! #\o/# Suigetsu: UHU FOGUEIRA! Top: aquilo não são seus remédios? Gaara: #O.OOO# PIII! SEUS FILHOS DA PII! QUANDO EU PEGAR VOCES EU VOU PII! Lambo rindo e pulando: HAHAHAHA LAMBO-SAN IS THE BEST! Suigetsu: cansei... Onde esta meu copinho? Lambo: HOHOHO LAMBO-SAN JOGOU NA FOGUEIRA! Gaara: algo útil... Lambo: E AQUELE AMENDOIM VAI FICAR OTIMO QUEIMADO! Gaara e Suigetsu: SEU PEQUENO FILHO DA... Top: #n.n# adoro o Lambo!)

-_O Gaara não é gay! _– Temari e Ino falaram juntas.

-_Ele só é introvertido, sádico, tímido _– Temari enumerou as características do irmão.

-_Em suma é homossexual... _– Karin cortou a orgulhosa irmã.

-_Não ele é emo... _#i.i# – Ino abaixou sua cabeça de novo na mesa.

-_E daí que o bostinha ruivo é emo? O MEU KIMIMARO NÃO É GAY! _– Tayuya gritou nervosa.

-_Meninas se acalmem... TEMARI LARGUE ESSA GARRAFA! _– Sakura gritou irritada – _não importa quem é o pior... O Sasuke com certeza é o pior... Mas enfim! PRECISAMOS AJUDAR A ANKO!_

_-O Neji com certeza é o pior... Ele nem ao menos assume o namoro para a família dele... _– Tenten voltou a se sentar.

-_Se vamos ser justas o Naruto com certeza é o pior... _– Ino levantara a cabeça mais uma vez – _a Hinata é a mais sofredora de todas nós... _#u.u'#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_ATCHIM! _– Hinata espirrou espalhando suas anotações por toda a sala – _gomen..._

_-Não se preocupe Hina-chan... Então... Onde estávamos? _– Anko continuou deitada numa poltrona.

-_Você me dizia o porque de ter virado uma sádica com os homens... Algo relacionado com o Orochimaru-san... _– Hinata disse tímida.

-_Ah sim... Aquele louco... Sempre tive que costurar aquelas malditas fantasias dele... Aí o Kabuto chegou... E roubou meu lugar... Eu não sei porque mais ele sempre foi invejoso... _– Anko respirou – _e daí eu comecei a espancar ele toda vez que me sentia intimidada..._

_-Ela realmente é ótima Hanabi-chan... _– Kurenai falou surpresa – _a Anko já está aí a mais de meia-hora..._

_-Eu disse que minha onee-chan era a melhor... Agora eu preciso ir... Preciso encontrar o Konohamaru e... _– Hanabi fez uns movimentos de estrangulamento com as mãos.

-_Acho que você deveria participar com a Anko da sessão com sua irmã... _– Kurenai falou assustada.

TOC TOC (uma onomatopéia surpresa! Alguém batendo na porta)

-_E ai Kurenai? Ela já suspeita de algo? _– elas ouviram a voz de Ibiki.

-_Não, ela não falou no Kakashi nos últimos vinte minutos... Como está o Asuma? _– Kurenai disse preocupada – _ele não está forçando a perna está?_

_-Não... Ele está fumando um cigarro no jardim... Falou que algum idiota vai acabar encontrando o Kakashi... Disse que semelhantes se encontram fácil... _– Ibiki disse com uma voz meio irritada.

-_Acho que isso é verdade... E a pessoa que vai realizar a cerimônia? _– Kurenai falou mais baixo ainda.

-_Ele ainda não chegou, mas a auxiliar dele acabou de chegar... Alias é por isso que vim aqui... Ela quer falar com vocês..._

_-Hum então certo, vou abrir a porta... _– Kurenai girou a maçaneta e se deparou com uma bela garota usando um kimono branco de cerimônia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Você promete? _– Suigetsu falou esperançoso e com os olhos brilhando para Shikamaru.

-_Claro que sim... Tenho certeza que conseguiremos roubar a carteira do Kakashi assim que o pegarmos e todo o dinheiro será seu... _#-.-# _agora vá logo _– Shikamaru disse estressado.

-_HAI! _– Suigetsu desapareceu.

-_Porque mandar o Suigetsu? _– Chouji indagou cpnfuso.

-_Porque semelhantes se atraem... Idiotas se atraem... Sedentários se atraem... Estranhos se atraem... Essa é a lei do universo... _– Shikamaru suspirou – _agora eu tenho que ir tirar a bebida da Temari..._

_-Achei que a física dizia que os opostos se atraem... _– Chouji comentou acompanhando ele na saída da sala.

-_Isso só fale para cálculos... _– Shikamaru respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Kisame está carta é pra você... Droga isso fica entediante sem o Itachi humilhando os outros... _– Sasori retrucou jogando uma carta no colo do homem tubarão.

-_Mas está carta tem um mês! _– Deidara roubou a carta do colo de Kisame.

-_DEVOLVA! DEVE SER A SAMEHADA FALANDO QUE ESTÁ COM SAUDADES! _#\o/# – Kisame tomou a carta de volta e a abriu com pressa.

-_Ele sabe que espadas não escrevem não é? _– Sasori perguntou para um Kabuto que só fez dar de ombros.

-_E então é mais uma conta que o Itachi deixou pra você? _– o ruivo falou depois do silencio que se seguiu e da cara de aflição que surgiu no rosto de Kisame.

-_EU NÃO ACREDITO!_

_-O que é? Deixa eu ver! _– Deidara roubou a carta e passou os olhos pela carta arregalando os olhos do mesmo jeito que o espadachim.

-_O que foi droga! Falem logo! Não me deixem curioso! _– o ruivo pulou para pegar a carta, mas alguém interceptou antes dele.

-_Eu vou ler! Não não vai! Mas eu quero ler! Mas eu não! _– Zetsu pegara a carta, mas estava indeciso se lia ou não.

-_Me dê isso aqui seu maníaco! _– Sasori pegou a carta finalmente e tremendo de excitação a abriu.

_-O que é que tem demais nisso? _– Sasori releu a carta três vezes para tentar ver o motivo de Deidara e Kisame estarem com os olhos arregalados.

-_EU NÃO SEI LER! _– os dois falaram em uníssono.

-_DANNA! EU NÃO SEI LER! _- Deidara agarrou as vestes do ruivo desesperado.

#-.-'# Porque diabos eu voltei para essa loucura mesmo? – Sasori pensou irritado.

-_POR FAVOR SASORI DIGA PARA MIM QUE A SAMEHADA ESTÁ BEM! _#T.T# – Kisame gritou chorando.

-_EU QUERO LER! MAS EU NÃO QUERO! _– Zetsu agora se esmurrava.

-_Kabuto me ajude aqui! _– Sasori se virou irritado para o homem de óculos que assistia tudo passivamente

_-Não posso, nem devo... Eles estão chegando... _– Kabuto deu de ombros.

-_Eles?_

_-KUKUKUKU TOBI-KUN! VENHA AQUI AGORA! _– eles ouviram a risada de Orochimaru e Tobi passando pela porta correndo loucamente do mesmo.

-_TOBI NO! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! _– Tobi parou de correr – _o que estão fazendo?_

_-Danna vai me ensinar a ler! _#\o/# – Deidara falou feliz da vida.

-_SameHada está com saudades!! _– Kisame disse ainda choroso.

-_Hum entendo... _– Tobi pausou numa pose pensativa.

ESTIBAM – Tobi deu uma voadora em Sasori.

-_UHU FESTA! _– Orochimaru gritou pulando em cima dos outros.

BOOM

-_ART IS A BANG! _#n.\n# – Deidara começou a explodir as coisas.

-_Eu disse que eles estavam vindo... _– Kabuto repetiu se retirando da sala.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Acho que está na hora de voltarmos Sasuke... _– Naruto falou preocupado.

-_Isso é porque você está perdendo... Dobe fracote _– Sasuke disse cínico.

-_Não é nada disso Teme! _– o loiro retrucou ofendido.

-_Tudo bem... Não precisa chorar... Vamos logo... _– o Uchiha se levantou e foi seguido pelo loiro que continuava a retrucar.

-_Vocês continuam barulhentos não? _– uma voz firme chamou os dois amigos no meio da rua.

#O.O# Tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke arregalaram os olhos surpresos.

-_É sou eu mesmo... Agora me ajudem a carregar esses inúteis... Tenho um casamento a realizar... _– e o homem jogou Kakashi e Konohamaru nos dois. – _esperem tem mais um idiota nostálgico chegando..._

_-ACHEI! UHU! OVOMALTINE PRA MIM! Ué Sasuke? _– Suigetsu parou em cima do muro – _porque pegaram o Kakashi? Digo logo que a carteira dele é minha!_

_-Sui-chin?_

#O.O# Suigetsu arregalou os olhos e caiu do muro.

-_Não achei que fosse te encontrar tão cedo... Isso adianta meus planos... Enfim vamos logo para aquele casamento... _– o homem falou irritado.

**N/A: e ai quem será o homem misterioso? E a sua acompanhante? Hohohoho... Suspense... #n.n#**

Gaara: muito malfeito... da pra perceber que é o patetico do PII e PIII... HEY! PORQUE O PII TA FUNCIONANDO SE NUM TOU FALANDO PALAVRÃO??

Top: porque você ia estragar o suspense... hum vamos responder os reviews agora...

**-Tou pensando em lançar um livro... O nome dele seria "Conselhos de um adolescente"... O que vocês acham?**

**-Nossa pra pessoa se tornar um mangaká é realmente complicado... Principalmente para um brasileiro... Espero que "Bakuman" explique isso direitinho pra eu poder fazer meus planos...**

**-Sua internet ainda não se normalizou Bunitaum? Hum espero que vc continue a acompanhar...**

**-huishsuihuishuishuis, malz Uchiha Nanda, sem querer mesmo, eh que soh respondo os reviews quando tou terminando o cap ai se seu review for muito pequeno num da pra eu ver... mas agora seu nome ta bem aqui!**

**-Bem o cap deveria ser hoje neh s2Aninhos2, mas bem acabou ficando pros próximos capítulos...**

**-Loli.Potter... Suigetsu acho que vc perdeu uma fa...**

Suigetsu: NOOOOOO E AGORA QUEM IRA BANCAR MEUS OVOMALTINES?!

Top: ela agora vai pagar os do Sasori... hsuihsiuhsuihuishuhusihuis

**-Karinne-chan, naum se preocupe seus reviews ainda são ótimos!**

**-Ia ficar meio complicado colocar todos os soumas aqui neh verdade? Shuishuishuihusi... Mas sempre que dê os colocarei Kyon-chin**

**-Code Geass R2 incrivelmente bom... Meu deus como vcs conseguem viver sem ver Code Geass? VCS NÃO SABEM O QUE PERDEM!!**

**-Meus poemas estão indo de vento em polpa!**

**-Nossa percebi agora que minha fic é realmente incrível...**

Gaara: convencido nojento, sua fic é horrível...

Top: pode ate ser, mas veja os números... Estou no cap 38, 39 se vc contar com o prólogo... se vc achar cinco fanfics de naruto com mais de trinta capitulos que tenham uma historia e naum sejam conjunto de one-shots eu lhe pago um ovomaltine... Na verdade não só de Naruto...

**-As pessoas que começam a ler minhas fics fazem uma verdadeira odisséia para chegar aos caps atuais...**

**-Vestibular mais perto e o nervosismo aumentando... #T.T#**

**-Pra quem não sabe os personagens que apareceram hoje são de Fairy Tail, só existe o manga e é excelente, tem pra baixar la no animaregia, e de REBORNNNNNNNNN!**

**-O manga de Gash Beel eh pura loucura...**

**-Percebi agora que adoro mangas muito loucos!!**

**-Jah jogaram Jump Superstars ou Jump Ultimate Stars?**** EH MUITO BOM!**

**-Naum, eu naum tenho um nintendo DS eu baixei o emulador e os os jogos...**

**-Eh Uchiha-Ron, vc eh o cara! Mais de um século acompanhando minhas fics com reviews, cara vc eh um exemplo a ser seguido!**

**-Prisma-san, seu nome naum esta saindo nos reviews, acho que vc esta esquecendo de colocar... mas como eu jah conheço o jeito com vc fala eu reconheço seus reviews.. #n.n# naum naum era kakairu, soh percebi quando vc falou... #o.o# num sou chegado em kakairu, eh bizonho isso... **

**-Hitomi-imou-chan... hsuhsihsuihsuihusi... realmente bleach eh excelente... Quer um conselho? Quando vc terminar o anime, va no bleachproject e baixe os mangas! Ta muito boa a fase do manga... Hum furuba eh muito bom neh naum? Acho que eh um dos melhores mangas que jah li! E um dos únicos com um final decente! Ah porque o sasuke vai partir e o suigetsu vai junto, mas isso ainda vai demorar um pouco... Serio... então vou me focar mais em konoha... Enfim naum sei qual eh a situação pior, a minha ou a sua... Ah tbm odeio a Athena, ce viu o final da saga de hades, os elysios? Nossa foi BIZARRO! Eca... Cavaleiros nunca mais! Shuishuishuisui... esse eh o problema de uma fic grande, eu tbm num lembro das coisas e tenho que reler os caps, pode acreditar... **

**-B1ker4, sempre firme e forte, mandando review e tudo o mais... cara vc rula com certeza!**

**-Nath sinceramente acho que o Gaara eh emo e pronto**

Gaara: vc eh um PII e vc deve agradar os leitores...

Top: hum verdade... Enfim viu como tou manerando com o Gaara?

Suigetsu: mas ela tem razão ou Gaara parece e sofre, ou naum aparece...

Top: eh difícil escrever sobre o Gaara sem que ele sofra... #u.u# Ah a Ino nem teve nada com o Sai ainda... #o.o# mas eu tbm num sou SaiIno não... acho chato, mas sei lá... Enfim, NAruhina? Nem eu sei quando vai ser, deve ter nos próximos cinco capítulos... Droga vc vai sumir... #T.T# preciso dos seus reviews pra continuar escrevendo...

**-Danipj... O Animerda eh mto mais que show! Eh mto louco, acho que eh tao louco quanto minha fic... Ah claro que pode... Naum se esquece de mandar o link pra mim viu? Cara vou ser homenageado! TOU MUITO FELIZ!**

Gaara: baka nojento...

Top: invejoso! Soh poq vc num apareceu no site ainda... #u.u# Ah naum peça ruim num quebra tao fácil, o gaara eh quase imortal... nossa vc descobriu a minha idéia do casamento.. maldição vou ter que mudar... #XD#

**-A Rie Fu eh uma excelente cantora... OMG adoro as musicas dela!**

**-A Yui e a Utada também... Mas a Rie Fu eh a melhor!**

**-Falando em musica Cordel do Fogo Encatado is the best!**

**Sr. Pussycat: **atendendo especialmente ao seu pedido eu vou responder seu review da forma antiga, embora dê mais tranalho com o seus três reviews naum posso recusar ne? Gaara: seu babão nojento! Top: você que eh emo! De oi pra ela! Gaara: eu naum! Ela? Sr num eh de homem? #o.O# Top: eh ela com certeza veja os substantivos femininos... Yeah eu amo reviews gigantes, são lindos e perfeitos! #n.n# são estimulantes e devo confessar que o seu me inspirou a fazer esse cap ao invés de estudar ou jogar Jump Ultimate Star... Suigetsu: DO QUE ESTA FALANDO MULHER! OVOMALTINE EH BEM MAIS QUE BOM EH PERFEITOOOOOOOOO EH O MOTIVO DA MINHA VIDA DE TODAS AS VIDAS EM TODO O UNIVERSO! Gaara: gravei tudo, agora eh soh mostrar a Karin e minha vingança estará completa... Top: vc eh mal! #o.o# Gaara: UHU BAIXO ASSINADO! Top: droga malditos ensinamentos democratas! Pode pedir sim...Agora naum garanto que vão aparecer no capitulo seguinte... Porque tenho que pensar em uma boa historia, mas vou adorar sugestões, ah e tenho que conhecer eles claro... Ah vc ta certa eu tou descontando no Sasori... #XD# Gaara: poq vc me odeia tanto? Top: ah sei la poq vc eh um personagem legal... Gaara: então naum devia ser o contrario? Top: devia, mas eu sou estranho... #u.u# Ah mas eu sou desocupado... Em janeiro eu postava um cap por dia... Os quinze primeiros caps foram postados em 16 dias... Loucura neh? Eh que agora preciso passar no vestiba, mas fim do ano volto a ser vagabundo.. Ah segundo meus planos estamos entrando numa nova saga então vai demorar se minha vida continuar normal... soh acabarei com a fic se tiver uma crise de querer acabar com a fic... espero que isso num aconteça... Ah... seria a síndrome de estolcomo? Aprendi em algum desenho... Minha cultura eh baseada em desenhos, livros filmes e mangas... #XD#

**-OBA MAIS UMA LEITORA QUE ALCANÇOU OS CAPS ATUAIS! Nina Kero-chan vc gostou da participação do Lambo e do povo do Fairy Tail? Espero que sim...**

**-Guino Mio, sei que vc pode nem ler isso, mas agradeço por vc ta lendo minha fic...**

**-Agradeço a: SabakuJé, Carlos, Ceci-Hana-chan, NinOOka, Natinha-s2-Itachi, JCesar, Zeh e todos os outros que mandaram review... #;D#**

**-Ah espero mais review de vcs por favor, senão vai ser meio difícil o próximo cap sair rápido...**

**-Vcs leriam um manga que misturasse os melhores momentos da História, Deuses Gregos, viagem no tempo, insanidade, mulheres violentas e homens loucos? Esse é meu plano de um manga... o que vcs acham?**

**-nhe vou parar por aqui... Teh mais e MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR! Ah e jah sabem neh, review com mais de 15 linhas serão respondidos do jeito antigo, os demais serão respondidos como comentários mesmo**

**-Malfeito Feito**


	40. A Aflição de Tayuya

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**explicaçoes, assuntos banais e resposta aos reviews lah embaixo... #n.n#**

**Antes do Cap, venho a avisar aos meus queridos leitores que a partir do próximo cap os reviews com mais de 15 linhas voltarão a ser respondido do jeito antigo, os com menos serão respondidos do modo convencional... #n.n#**

**Capitulo 39 – A Aflição de Tayuya**

_-Então Danna! _– Deidara esfregava um papel amassado na cara de um Sasori que estava amarrado a cadeira – _eu aprendi a escrever?_

_-Isso é um desenho de você me explodindo... _#u.u# _E você não queria aprender a ler? _– Sasori falou calmamente. (Gaara: como ele consegue? Top: ? Gaara: ficar calmo enquanto está amarrado e um idiota loiro esfrega um papel em sua cara? Top: acho que costume... Veja bem... Qual sua reação quando lhe dão uma voadora? Gaara: me finjo de morto! #-.-# Top: vê... isso é costume, normalmente as pessoas revidariam, ou fugiriam... Gaara: ESTAO LOUCOS? SE EU REVIDO A INO E A TEMAIR ME BATEM AINDA MAIS E SE EU FUJO... ELAS ME BATEM AINDA MAIS MAIS! Top: vê... costume #n.n# Gaara: não fique feliz com isso! #i.i# acho que nem horas com a Hinata vão melhorar isso... Top: O QUE?! COMO ASSIM COM A HINA-CHAN?! Gaara: não seu baka tou falando de terapia... Top: ah certo... Hum... Cadê o Suigetsu? Gaara: coloquei ele no freezer, essa semana não estou com saco para ele... Top: eh? Vc eh tao emo... enfim melhor continuar a fic...).

-_Mas... Eu queria fazer algo como arte... Vê? _– Deidara aponta para o explosivo no desenho – _ART IS A BANG! _– ele grita que nem aquele cara da propaganda do Twix grita caramelo. (Gaara: comparação ridícula e desnecessária... Top: mas ele grita igual naum grita? Gaara: sim mas... Top: sem mas...).

-_De fato você precisa tratar isso... Ou então... _– Sasori começou.

-_ENCONTRAR MAIS DOIS CARAS E FAZER UM PRODUTO FEITO O TWIX! _#\o/# _UOU VOU FICAR MILIONÁRIO! _– Deidara pulou em cima da mesa – _onde vou encontrar dois panacas assim?_

_-TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! _– e o louco com máscara de pirulito adentra o local.

-_TOBI! VOCÊ! AQUI AGORA! _– Deidara ordenou, afinal não era todo dia que tinha uma idéia com suas madeixas loiras (Gaara: sabe naum se deve implicar com os louros e seu fraco potencial de raciocínio... Tipo a Ino... Ela... Bem você deve ter percebido... Top: sei como eh... passo pela mesma situação... Gaara: SUA NAMORADA TE BATE SEMPRE?! #\o/# Top: naum ela só é loira e quando eu brinco por ela ser besta ela me bate... Gaara: bem isso já é alguma coisa... estou feliz! #n.n# Top: ta vendo vc eh um emo vingativo... mas não é minha namorada, então acho que por isso que não apanho tanto... #u.u# Gaara: nossa eu sou fã dessa garota... Top: melhor voltar pra fic, tou enrolando muito hoje...).

-_HAI DEIDARA-SENPAI! _– Tobi bateu continência para o loiro.

-_Escute bem, precisamos encontrar outro louco que vive gritando um bordão a todo momento entendeu? _– Deidara falou antes que sua idéia fosse embora. – _é melhor eu anotar isso..._

_-Tobi já sabe um... Um bom... Orochimaru! _– Tobi falou feliz.

-_Qual o bordão dele?_

_-KUKUKUKU SASUKE-KUN! _– os dois escutaram a voz de cobra do sanin –_ seu pôster é tão perfeito!_

(...)

-_Não! _– Deidara e Tobi falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Finalmente eles vão se concentrar em algo, e me esquecer aqui... Nossa eu prometo que vou dopá-los quando tiver oportunidade... – Sasori pensou aliviado vendo os dois saírem correndo para fora do recinto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ESTIBAM, BAM, CROCK – e muitas outras onomatopéias de violência.

-_Sabe acho que ele não é o culpado afinal... _– Itachi comentou olhando para Konan que batia sem parar em Pein.

-_Do que está falando Itachi? _– Jiraya que estava apreciando a cena falou pausadamente. (Gaara: porque ele está apreciando a cena? Ele não deveria estar com pena, afinal ele é um dos caras que apanha... #u.u# Top: pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco... Suigetsu: é? OBA REFRESCO! – e ele taca pimenta nos olhos de Gaara – Gaara: AHHHHHHHH! FILHO DA PIII! EU VOU TE PIII! SEU PII! Top desliga o microfone de Gaara: #o.O'# achei que você estivesse no freezer... Suigetsu: eu tava, mas acabou o picolé... #T.T# então eu saí... Você tava mentindo... Pimenta nos olhos dos outros num é refresco não... Snif... QUERO MINHA LIMONADA! #T.T# Top: #u.u# vou continuar a fic sabe...).

-_Bem, ele não tem culpa que algum energúmeno roubou a gasolina do seu carro para colocar na sua moto... _– Itachi disse entediado.

-_Droga como você sabe? _– Jiraya sussurrou assustado.

-_Hohoho... Eu sei de tudo... _– Itachi deu um olhar maligno. Embora eu tenha roubado a gasolina também... – o Uchiha pensou malignamente – _então pode ir passando o suborno, tenho certeza que a Tsunade não está feliz de ficar parada aqui..._

_-Maldição... _– Jiraya entregou seu dinheiro ao Uchiha.

-_COMO VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER DE ENCHER O TANQUE?! _­– Konan parou de bater e começou a gritar.

-_Mas eu... Eu enchi... Duas vezes até... Enchi antes de vocês subirem... _#T.T# – Pein conseguiu pronunciar.

-_MENTIRA!_

BAM, CROCK, etc.

-_Oe Jiraya! Vá logo comprar a gasolina! E traga sakê!! _– Tsunade gritou entediada, já enjoara de ver Pein apanhando.

-_Hai amorzinho! _– Jiraya abaixou a cabeça e saiu correndo.

-_Hana... Você quer alguma coisa? _– Itachi falou romântico.

-_Não... Está bastante divertido aqui... Seus amigos me ensinam tantas coisas... _#n.n# – Hana falou gentilmente.

#O.O'# Itachi arregalou os olhos e começou a suar frio depois do comentário da Inuzuka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Isso está sendo bastante nostálgico não Sui-chin? _– o homem que carregava Kakashi falou pensativo.

-_Hunf... _– Suigetsu resmungou irritado, não queria a companhia de alguém que pegara Kakashi, porém não queria a companhia principalmente daquele homem.

-_O que foi o gato comeu sua língua?_

_-Oe Teme... Eles se conhecem? _– Naruto sussurrou para Sasuke.

-_Parece que sim né seu Dobe... _– Sasuke cortou o loiro friamente.

-_Ora seu..._

_-Não faça estardalhaço... Ta bem eu explico melhor... _– Sasuke respirou – _parece que aquele cara ali simplesmente matou o irmão do Suigetsu ou algo do tipo..._

_-Ah certo... Bem isso é normal... NANI?! _#O.O# – Naruto arregalou os olhos. – _quando o Kakashi-sensei falou que ele era um assassino eu não achei que..._

_-O que vocês dois chibi-chans estão fazendo aí atrás? _– o homem indagou irritado – _vamos logo temos um casamento para realizar. _(Gaara: porque você não acaba logo com esse suspense... Top: não é mais legal assim... #XD# embora acho que algumas pessoas já devem ter descoberto... Enfim vamos continuar nesse ritmo...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E foi essa a primeira vez que eu e o Kakashi nos beijamos... _– Anko continuava a contar a história da sua vida, dessa vez não para Hinata, mas para a acompanhante do homem misterioso que realizaria a cerimônia.

-_Hum... Interessante... Hinata-san qual sua conclusão? _– a moça falou gentilmente percebendo que a Hyuuga estava escutando tudo atentamente.

-_Eu... er... Não... Minha opinião não é importante... _– Hinata se escondeu por trás da sua prancheta tímida.

-_Claro que é... Pelo que percebi você estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho antes de eu chegar... _#n.n# – a moça sorriu gentilmente – _bem... Como você se sentiu quanto a isso Anko-san? Digo como você se sentiu quando o Hatake-san lhe roubou um beijo de uma forma tão... Imprudente..._

_-Bem eu... Tive vontade de socá-lo! E depois chutá-lo... _#à.á# _E de esmagar seus PII _(Gaara: não sabia que o PII também funcionava na fala normal da fic... Top: pois é... O PII rula... ele esta aqui para colocar ordem na casa, já que ninguém mais consegue... #u.u'#) _E de beijar ele ardentemente novamente... _#n.n# – a Mitarashi falou feliz – _mas mesmo depois de fazer tudo isso eu não estava satisfeita... Ah não sei como explicar... É uma sensação única... O Kakashi é o único homem que consegue me fazer ficar em duvida se primeiro chuto, ou beijo... Ah aquele rosto dele e..._

_-ANKO! _– Kurenai que estava sentada quieta o tempo todo se manifestou – _temos menores de idade aqui..._

_-E daí? Elas vão aprender sobre isso daqui a pouco mesmo... _– Anko deu de ombros – _onde eu estava?_

_-Na parte logo depois do rosto... _– Hanabi respondeu prontamente.

-_Ah sim e tem aquele... _– Anko voltou a se deitar imaginando o seu noivo, ou ex-noivo...

-_Acho melhor nós darmos uma saidinha Hanabi... _– Hinata empurrou sua irmã.

-_Mas eu quero ouvir... _– Hanabi protestou.

-_Não estou certa se eu devo ouvir, quanto mais você... Hum onde estará o Nar... Digo Kakashi-san? _– Hinata divagou pensativa. Espero que o Naruto-kun tenha conseguido encontrar o Kakashi-san... A história da Anko-san já está acabando...

-_Sabe onee-chan... Você devia expor seus sentimentos de uma vez e parar com esse jogo de raposa e coelho... _– Hanabi disse entediada –_ Droga o Konohamaru deve estar com o baka do Naruto..._

_-Eu... _– Hinata tentou dar uma resposta, mas não conseguiu – _eu gostaria de conseguir expressar meus sentimentos como você Hanabi... _– E queria que o Naruto-kun não fosse tão lerdo...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_JASHIN-SAMA! _– Hidan gritou derramando uma garrafa de sakê em sua foice.

CROCK

-_Hidan não grite! Vai assustar os vizinhos! _– Yugito retrucou irritada – _vamos?_

_-Mas... Jashin-sama precisa de uma boa oferenda, e a oferenda de nada serve sem o grito... _#u.u# – Hidan falou chateado.

-_Tanto faz... Tsuki! Já está pronta? _– Yugito se virou para a porta de casa.

-_Não! Não vou sair daqui até o Kiba vir se desculpar... _– a garota gritou emburrada.

-_Deixe aquele garoto pulguento em paz... Ele vai aparecer na cerimônia para pedir desculpas mesmo... _– Yugito suspirou – _vamos logo!_

_-NÃO!_

_-Porque brigaram dessa vez? _– Hidan perguntou depois de guardar sua foice.

-_Porque ele esqueceu os dois meses de namoro, ou algo assim... _– Yugito deu de ombros – _não sei porque ela simplesmente não quebrou a cara dele... Se fosse comigo.. _#ù.u# _Eu teria feito isso... _– ela fez um movimento de estrangulação – _e mais isso – _e esmurrou o ar varias vezes – _e terminaria com isso – _e ela fingiu chutar as partes baixas de um homem.

#O.O''# Hidan recuou nervoso.

-_O que foi amor? _– Yugito indagou confusa.

-_Er... Não é... Tenho uma surpresa para você... _– Hidan gaguejou. Quando é mesmo o nosso aniversário? Kuso... O único jeito de tirar o foco de um gato é dando algo maior e melhor para ele...

-_O que é? ME DEIXA VER! VAI! _– Yugito pulou no homem de sobretudo.

-_Sur-pre-sa! _– Hidan disse silaba por silaba.

KISSU – e a beijou feliz. (Gaara: qual foi dessa parte feliz no meio de uma fiz sem sentido? Top: ah sei lá meio que achei que eles estavam meio esquecidos... #u.u#).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Estou de volta... _– Gaara se anunciou entediado.

-_Nenhum sinal dele? _– Ibiki perguntou nervoso.

-_Não... Ele realmente é um excelente vira-lata... _– Gaara retrucou – _onde estão os outros?_

_-Só o Sasuke e o Naruto ainda não voltaram... Isso é problemático... Nunca vamos conseguir a tempo... E a Hinata me avisou que não conseguiremos enrolar a Anko por muito mais tempo... _#-.-'# – Shikamaru coçou sua cabeça desesperado – _bem que se dane... Vou beber, porque namorar está PII!_

_-O que deu nele? _– Gaara indagou interessado.

-_As garotas fizeram à festa antes da festa... E bem sobrou para ele ficar de babá... Sua irmã é bem inconveniente... _– Chouji respondeu e se virou para seguir Shikamaru.

-_Ótimo... Aposto que a Ino tem uma parcela de culpa nisso... _– Gaara respirou –_ melhor ir ver como ela está..._

CLAPOFT (onomatopéia nova!! Onomatopéia de quando alguém pula em cima do outro e os dois caem no chão).

-_SOU INOCENTE! _– Gaara gritou nervoso.

-_Eu disse que ele ia surtar... _– Kankurou falou com as mãos no bolso – _Yo Gaara..._

_-Gomen Gaara-sensei... É que estava com saudades... _#i.i# – Matsuri choramingou nervosa.

-_Não precisa se preocupar... _– o ruivo se levantou – _o que fazem aqui? Achei que você era para estar tomando conta do meu cargo de Kazekage..._

_-E estou... Tem um marionete meu fazendo isso... _– Kankurou respondeu sorridente – _não sei porque mais as pessoas não gostam muito de ir na sala do Kazekage quando estou lá..._

_-É porque ele força todos a assistirem seu espetáculo de marionetes – _Matsuri sussurrou no ouvido de Gaara.

-_Mas no final isso caiu como uma luva... E você sabe, as festas de Konoha são as melhores... _#n.n# – Kankurou falou feliz – _onde está a Temari?_

_-Bebada e derrubada... _– Gaara foi objetivo.

-_O normal... Er... E onde estão os noivos?_

_-Um está foragido, e a outra está enclausurada para não cometer um homicídio... _– o Sabaku começou a andar, mas foi impedido por alguém que se apoiava em seu braço.

-_Posso? _– Matsuri indagou.

-_Hunf... _– e eles continuaram andando para dentro do salão.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Ino tome isso, vai fazer você melhorar... _– Sai entregou a loira um copo com água e dois comprimidos.

-_O que é isso? _– Ino falou tonta.

-_Engove... É bom pra ressaca... _– o moreno falou entediado – _você também quer um Sakura-chan?_

_-Não preciso... _– Sakura retrucou chateada – _quando o Sasuke-kun voltar vou bater tanto nele..._

_-Claro... _#n.n# – Nota pessoal: mulheres ficam ainda mais agressivas, assustadoras, loucas e imprevissiveis quando misturadas com álcool! Homens só ficam mais burros, fracos e previsíveis... – Sai pensou consigo enquanto auxiliava a Yamanaka a ficar sentada para beber o comprimido. (Top: perae uma pausa, antes de mais nada... NÃO BEBAM! LEI SECA ESTÁ AÍ para provar isso, não porque a lei está em vigor, mas sim porque beber e dirigir é errado, e beber sendo menor de idade é inapropriado... Gaara: não deveria ser errado também? Top: se eu dissesse isso seria hipócrita... enfim, o engove só funciona as vezes, eu quase nunca tive ressaca, a minha é de água, mas já muita gente com ressacas horríveis, e o único jeito de prevenir ressacas é não beber entenderam? Suigetsu: ISSO AÊ NÃO BEBAM! YAHOO! Top: o que deu nele? Gaara: talvez aquele licor de chocolate que EU GANHEI! SEU FILHO DA... Top: viu? Homens ficam burros e previsíveis... #u.u'#).

-_Eu já disse que ele não é! Eu tenho certeza! _– Tayuya falou nervosa.

-_Claro que você vai negar... Afinal seria ridículo sair com um gay... _– Karin debochou. (Top: mais uma interrupção... nenhum preconceito contra homossexuais ok? Como vão ver mais na frente... Só quero deixar isso claro aqui, é só que prefiro o convencional mesmo).

-_Realmente Tayuya você não pode negar que ele é um tanto... – _Tenten balançou suas mãos ridiculamente.

-_Eu estou falando ele não é! _– a garota dos cabelos róseos começava a ficar nervosa.

-_Como pode ter tanta certeza? Vocês já... _– Karin parou de debochar. Todas presentes e Sai pareceram se interessar na conversa.

-_Não... _– Tayuya respondeu coradíssima.

-_Então esta aí a prova... _– a ruiva de óculos se deu por decidida.

-_Do que está falando?! Aposto que nenhuma aqui já... _– Tayuya retrucou mais vermelha ainda.

-_Mais nenhuma de nós mora com o namorado a mais de dois meses... _– Tenten interrompeu pensativa.

-_A Karin sim! _– Ino entrou na conversa.

-_Não não moro... O Suigetsu não está lá na nossa casa... Sasuke expulsou ele para a casa do Naruto... _#u.u'# – a ruiva disse entediada.

-_Mas vocês já ficaram dormiram em quartos sozinhos... O Sasuke-kun me falou! _– Sakura retrucou.

-_Sim, mas eu acabei nocauteando ele na maioria das vezes... Hum porque você sabe disso? _– Karin perguntou surpresa.

-_Porque... – _Sakura corou – _eu estava com ciúmes de você e por isso tive de perguntar!_

_-A conversa fugiu do assunto..._ – Ino comentou antes de começar a despencar.

-_Ino-san! _– Sai se colocou para ajudar ela.

CLAPOFT

-_Matsuri você tem que parar com esse habito de pular em cima de... _– Gaara censurava a garota de cabelos castanhos quando percebeu a cena que acontecia ali. Ele olhou de Ino para Sai e de Sai para Ino.

-_Parece que sua noiva, já não é mais noiva... _– Kankurou comentou com ases de riso.

-_Gaara... _– Ino pareceu ficar totalmente lúcida ao ver a cabeleira ruiva do Sabaku.

-_Temari melhore logo, nós não podemos passar uma má impressão de Suna... Vamos Matsuri... _– Gaara ignorou a loira que estava deitada em cima de Sai e saiu guiando a garota de cabelos castanhos.

-_Nii-chan no baka... _– Temari comentou se levantando – _onde está o Shikamaru?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Certo vamos revisar nossa lista... Danna não! Jackson não! Kisame não! Zetsu não! Itachi não! Pein não! Konan nunca... Quem mais podemos chamar? _– Deidara revisou sua lista.

-_Tobi is a good boy... __Tobi não sabe quem pode ser... _– Tobi disse frustrado.

-_KUKUKU SASUKE-KUN! _– eles ouviram Orochimaru gritar enquanto cochilava seu sono da beleza pós-almoço.

-_Tem o Sasuke-kun... _– Tobi comentou.

-_Hum... Qual a special frase dele? _– Deidara perguntou interessado.

-_NII-SAN! _– Tobi imitou igualzinho a voz de Sasuke chorão.

-_Não... _– ambos suspiraram.

-_Droga não tem ninguém em Konoha que sirva? _– Deidara falou irritado.

-_Tem o Naruto-kun... _– Kabuto comentou passando as roupas de cosplay dele e de Orochimaru (?) (Top: naum vai comentar nada? Gaara: não preciso, já da pra se perceber o qual ridículo isso é não?).

-_Quem é o Naruto? _– Deidara se virou interessado – _parece nome de ramen..._

_-Essa foi a idéia do pai dele acho... Ou então ele tirou de algum livro idiota... _– Kabuto ajeitou seus óculos.

-_Sim mas qual a frase dele?_

_-DATTEBBAYO! _– Kabuto imitou a voz do Uzumaki.

-_É ESSA! _– Tobi e Deidara falaram juntos – _DATTEBAYO IS A BANG! DATTEBBAYO IS A GOOD BOY! _– eles gritaram novamente juntos – _VAMOS FICAR RICOS!!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_ATCHIM! _– Naruto espirrou em alto e bom som.

-_Está resfriado dobe? Só fracotes ficam resfriados! _– Sasuke falou convicto.

-_Não enche Teme! Alguém deve estar falando de mim... Chegamos! _– Naruto percebeu alegre.

-_Ohayo... Naruto-kun porque estamos aqui no casamento? Achei que o Kakashi-sensei fosse fugir e... AH! Quem é esse louco? _– Konohamaru se assustou ao ver o homem que carregava Kakashi.

-_Ah ele é o..._

_-Cara que vai realizar a cerimônia... _– o homem cortou Naruto – _não vamos perder tempo aqui... Vamos entrar logo ok? Deixe eu dar meu aviso... Sui-chin você faz as honras?_

_-Hunf... _– Suigetsu retrucou e pulou para perto do grande muro e sacou a Zanbatou. Depois jogou ela com toda a força contra a parede o que provocou um barulho ensurdecedor.

-_O noivo está aqui! _– Ibiki comemorou feliz.

-_Vocês foram rápidos... _– Asuma comentou surpreso – _deixe que o levo a partir daqui..._

_-Não... Eu faço questão... _– o homem falou imponente. – _você garoto! Vá trazer as noivas!_

_-HAI! _– Konohamaru saiu correndo.

-_Onde você esteve Kono... _– Hanabi começou a se preparar para espancar o Sarutobi.

-_Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei... Estão pedindo para vocês entrarem... _– Konohamaru falou na porta do quarto das noivas.

-_Já estamos indo! _– Kurenai anunciou.

-_O Kakashi realmente está aí? _– Anko indagou – _achei que eu ia ter que casar com ele na UTI... _#-.-# _Droga assim perde a maioria da ação... Mas fica mais romântico... _– Anko falava consigo mesma e seguia Kurenai.

-_Hinata-san depois gostaria de falar com você – _a acompanhante disse sorridente para Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_YAHOO! _– Kisame gritou feliz da vida – _eu acho que consegui Sasori-sensei!_

_-Finalmente alguém conseguiu... _#u.u# – Sasori suspirou – _O Deidara e o Tobi são dois idiotas..._

_-Eu não tenho culpa que o Kisame me deu a carta de cabeça para baixo... _#-.\-'#_ E você não é um bom professor danna... Você não vem? _– Deidara falou terminando de fazer sua mala.

-_Não... Esqueceu do casamento da Konan? Ela vai nos matar se sumirmos faltando alguns dias pro casamento dela... _– Sasori sentou-se no sofá – _finalmente a tv é minha..._

_-Finalmente vou poder ler minha carta! Ô SameHada... Você está com saudades né? – _o tubarão falaou excitado.

_Kisame-senpai,_

_Aqui quem fala é o Zabuza, o garoto que acabou com a Zanbatou lembra? Eu estou escrevendo para avisar que estou indo ver o garoto Hozuki... Ele está com minha Zanbatou e ouvi dizer que está com sua SameHada... Bem isso não interessa... Só vou avisa-lo que vou testa-lo para ver se ele é o escolhido para portar a Zanbatou, sugiro que você teste-o também... Enfim espero que você não esteja sendo usado novamente pelo Mizukage..._

_Zabuza._

_PS:. O Haku manda lembranças..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

CROCK

-_Sasuke-kun porque o Zabuza está aqui? _– Sakura retrucou tomando seu lugar de madrinha, ao lado de Hinata.

-_Porque eu apanho e não o Teme? _– Naruto choramingou irritado.

-_Porque você está com uma cara suspeita... E se eu bater no Sasuke-kun o penteado dele de marreco vai se desfazer... _#u.u# – a Haruno respondeu chateada.

-_Penteado de marreco... _– Naruto começou a rir.

-_Naruto-kun... _– Hinata censurou o loiro baixinho.

-_Vou fingir que isso é efeito do álcool... Bem parece que ele realmente mudou de vida desde que o Kakashi impediu ele de continuar como Hitmam... _– Sasuke suspirou – _só não esperava que ele virasse um tipo de sacerdote..._

**N/A: e assim acaba o o suspense... ZABUZA E HAKU APARECEM! #\o/# Ninguém acertou!**

Gaara: suspense idiota...

Suigetsu: eu gostei..

Gaara: vc esta recebendo um ovomaltine pra dizer isso #¬¬#

Top: mas é a opinião dele... er enfim..

Gaara: você não vai justificar seu atraso?

Top: PORQUE VC LEMBROU DISSO?!

Gaara: gosto do jeito como as pedras te acertam #n.n#

**-EyeShield21... Meu deus encontrei mais um manga com um personagem único... o HIRUMA é perfeito... Se um dia fizer meu manga mesmo preciso fazer um personagem tão bom quanto ele...**

**-Serio eu sei que sou chato e falo isso todo capitulo, mas tipo... CODE GEASS R2 É O MELHOR ANIME QUE JÁ EXISTIU! Meu deus é muito bom!**

**-Fma vai ter continuação! Não sei qual a explicação, mas vai ter continuação!**

**-Alias o roteirista de FMA é realmente brilhante, ele conseguiu fazer uma excelente historia só com uma pequena base da historia original... #n.n#**

**-Sei que vc pode nunca ler isso Guine Mio, mas thanks pelos seus reviews...**

**-Ceci-hana-chan, Ninooka e JCesar, realmente eu estou meio que perdendo o caminho da fic, se eh que jah teve algum...**

**-Sabe a Rie Fu é uma excelente cantora! Adoro as musicas dela!**

**Karinne-chan: **bem o primeiro review gigantesco... eu adoro lê-los de fato, mas responder eh bem complicado... #T.T# pode usar, foi pra isso que eu coloquei acho... #XD# realmente as garotas mandam... Gaara: vc naum tem vergonha de assumir isso? Top: naum... eh legal ser submisso às mulheres, dah ate pra engana-las as vezes... ah tive anos de aprendizado para aprender a misturar cultura com besetirol, eh o melhor jeito de aprender... ah realmente naum sei, do nada isso surgiu na minha mente, e decidi colocar as meninas bebas e discutindo loucuras! #n.n# e ta rendendo isso #;D# neh? Tou realmente adorando escrever sobre os aka, mas tem gente que num gosta.. #-.-# então tenho de diminuir as partes... UHU! VEJA MESMO CODE GEASS! VOCE VAI AMAR! E VAI VICIAR!! Ate o proximo cap;D

**-Nina-kero chan, Zeh e SabakuJé obrigado pelo apoio ;D**

**-Tenho que estudar mais, soh que eh complicado estudar ao mesmo tempo que vai chegando as festas de formatura do terceiro ano... #i.i#**

**-O Jump Ultimate Stars para Nintendo DS que jogo no PC é realmente um dos melhores jogos que já joguei, mas não se equipara a Kingdom Hearts I e II ou Conker's Bad Fur Day...**

**-Vejam o novo filme do Adam Sandler eh mto louco e engraçado...**

**Danipj: **eh isso sempre acontece...Gaara: hsuihsuihsuihsu... sabia que vc ia se dar mal! Acho eh bom... Top: seu invejoso soh porq eu ia ganhar e vc naum... loser... entao... shuishuishuiusius... e poq vc num disse? Queria ver se vc sabia mesmo... NAUM EH? LAMBO RULES! Apesar que as vezes Reborn fica meio louco demais e sem sentido próprio... EH bem legal, mas quer um manga mais engraçado? Leio EyeShield21, pode baixar no fansub Jikai, eh so digitar no google, ou no anime blade, ah indico também Fairy Tail, no Anima Regia tem completo... #n.n# Ah eh preciso primeiro arrumar uma editora que publique meu livro... #u.u#

**-Bunitaum sempre firme e forte hein?**

**-Rah-li-chan e Carlos vlw pelos reviews...**

**Prisma-san: **e la vamos pra mais um gigantesco... #n.n# husihsuihsuisui... acho que isso deve ser um problema de transmissão de mensagem... deve ser culpa do meu amigo sequelado... peguei essa mania dele por sinal... #u.u# Bem o Kakashi... eh o Kakashi... #n.n# quando eles aprenderem a ler nos vamos descobrir... acho... husihsuihsuihsuihsuiuishhsui... o pior eh que sou mesmo... sem falsa modéstia... e todos esperam que eu passe, isso eh desesperador, naum quero me frustrar imagine os outros? #o.o# meio noiado bem eu acabei respondendo do jeito antigo mesmo...

**-Uchiha Nanda, tudo isso naum passam de coiecidencias do destino, a culpa nuam eh minha.. #-.-# Eu acho...**

**-Loli.potter boazinha... Gaara cuidado...**

Gaara: porq?

Top: sei lah isso eh estranho...

Suigetsu: yeah eu ganho de novo!

Top: #u.u#

-**Kyon-chin e s2Aninhocas2, de fato o LAMBO IS THE BEST, afinal ele mesmo se proclama o melhor... hsuishuihsuihusihusi...**

**-Gabi! UHU LEITORA NOVA! FESTA SIM!**

**-Uchiha-Ron, fico chocado em saber que vc ainda naum se acostumou com minha insanidade... #o.o#**

**Sr.Pussycat: **realmente ainda naum me acostumei com o Sr. Se vc eh uma garota, mas enfim eu supero... er... mandraque? Kakashi eh fera... bem o gaara aqui serve pra tudo... pra todos os assuntos... Gaara: a pii da sua mae tbm Top: opa olha a boca... Eh que o Suigetsu consegue se esquivar bem... Suigetsu: sou fera!! Top: vc eh mesmo... #o/\o# o amendoim do Gaara eh aquele bote de areia dele do anime...#u.u# ah eh poq a carta veio hoje...  
#XD# CODE GEASS EH SIMPLESMENTE O MELHOR ANIME DE TODOS OS TEMPOS!! #\o/# Ah porque eu quero lançar um livro... hum sei lá, me sentiria feliz se lançasse um livro que tivesse vários leitorezinhos ou um mangá... eh um sonho inexplicável acho... eu preciso aprender japonês, arrumar um bom desenhista ou então aprender a desenhar e fazer um 'nome' e entregar a uma editora, tipo a JUMP e daí quem sabe eles publicam meu manga por um tempo, se fizer sucesso ele será edita e publicado na versão takobon que eh aversão de manga daqui do brasil... vc deve mesmo tomar ovomaltine, ele simplesmente lava a alma... ah tente lembrar, que se eu conhecer eu coloco... eu conheço tantos mangas e anime... #u.u# acho que acabei virando um mangaciado, mas naum consigo virar um daqueles nerds fedelhudos, continuo com minha vida normal de pessoa normal... shuihsisuihusi... vc previu bem meu post, teve 15 linhas sim, então aqui a imensa resposta #XD# ate a próxima...

**-Acho que o próximo cap soh no final de setembro ou primeira semana de outrubro, realmente estou sem tempo nenhum para escrever, penso as vezes em termina-la de vez, mas naum! Quero terminar ela bem!!**

**Hitomi-imou-chan: **Lambo eh um personagem de REBORN! Um manga bem louco e shounen... Ah eu adorei furuba, o final também, serio, achei very legal, foi um fim muito decente, normalmente os fins dos mangas são horríveis... Eh os fillers de bleach são realmente legais, da pra ver, eu naum vi todos, poq fiquei sem tempo e quando voltei a ver, voltei a ver da saga não-filler, então naum sei como eh o final, mas assim como FMA, Bleach tem um ótimo roteirista. O de Naruto é que é um porco chauvinista nojento que soh faz fillers BIZARROS! Ah jah parei de acompanhar shippuden a tempos, deveria voltar a ver, parece que o Hidan finalmente apareceu, essa saga eh moh legal, mas tou sem tempo e num tou muito com vontade... nas férias quem sabe... ah acompanho o manga claro! Pó a saga em si eh bem legal, mas sei lah, o fim eh mais uma vez BIZARRO! E o Hyoga num faz nada, o Hyoga era o meu cavaleiro preferido também então... #T.T# eu num fui muito fã... mas da pra assistir, quando se esta desocupado... Ah eh poq tenho que encaixar as novas engrenagens da nova saga, que deve ser aultima então ta meio sem sangue, acho que o sangue volta daqui há uns dois caps, sei la... Ah eu sei levei pro enem e vou levar pro vestiba com certeza, mas minha prova eh soh no começo de novembro então vai demorar um pouco.. #-.-# vlw...

**-O manga de One Piece continua MAGNIFICO!**

**-Meus poemas tao ficando cada vez melhores de fato...**

**-B1ker4! SEMPRE FIRME E FORTE! CARA VC EH O CARA!**

**-Byakuyami – Sama, realmente ADOREI TER UM LEITOR NOVO, mas se eu entendi mais de 10 do seu review foi muito, então, fica meu agradecimento e a esperança que consigamos nos entender nos seus próximos reviews!!**

**-Bem fico por aqui acho... MANDEM REVIEW E PODEMOS TER UMA SURPRESA... COMO UM CAP PROXIMO FINAL DE SEMANA... AGORA SOH SERA POSSIVEL COM REVIEWS!!**

**-Malfeito Feito**


	41. Uma Missão Para Haku

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**explicaçoes, assuntos banais e resposta aos reviews lah embaixo... #n.n#**

**Capitulo 40 – Uma Missão Para Haku**

-_Honey! Você ainda não consertou o motor? _– uma mulher de cabelo azul choramingava enquanto tomava sorvete.

-_Não vou demorar... Esse carro já estava conhecendo o sexto caminho da dor... _– Pein falou com uma expressão tenebrosa.

-_Que estranho... Conhecendo a Konan eu diria que ela iria espancar o Pein por o carro ter parado de funcionar... _– Itachi comentou entediado – _isso é mesmo chato... Hana você trouxe?_

_-Nani?_

_-Meu xodó... _­– Itachi falou com cara de cão sem dono.

-_Kawaii... Itachi fica tão lindo quando quer ver tv... _­– e Hana tirou uma minitv daquelas que o Raito usou em Death Note para matar os criminosos enquanto comia batata frita e estudava sendo monitorado pelo L (Gaara: que comparação sem pé nem cabeça... L: de fato... não tem como essas coisas acontecerem a não ser... BANG! Kira kill you! Top: porq ultimamente vcs inorpotunos visitantes tem invadido isso aqui como se fosse a casa da mãe joana? Lambo: HOHOHO! LAMBO-SAN É O REI DO UNIVERSO! Suigetsu: claro que não OVOMALTINE RULES... L: o que é ovomaltine? Suigetsu: o néctar dos deuses! Lambo: HOHOHO! LAMBO-SAN QUE CRIOU O OVOMALTINE! Luffy: SUKOIIIIIIIIIII! Top: não serio isso ta ficando ridículo, eles não param de aparecer... Gaara: quem mandou vc deixar a porta aberta com uma placa: "carne, criminosos e insanidade de graça!!" Top: #O.O# MAS EU NÃO DEIXEI UMA PLACA NA PORTA ASSIM? Lambo: HOHOHOHO! ISSO TAMBEM FOI UMA OBRA GENIAL DO LAMBO-SAN!! Suigetsu: todos salvem Lambo-sama!! L: Subarashi... Isso é... Melhor que todos meus cubos de açúcar... Tenho que mostrar para o Raito! Digo Kira! Luffy: OE SANJIIIIIIII VOCÊ PRECISA APRENDER A FAZER ISSO! Sanji: cale-se estou tentando roubar roubar algo para conquistar a Nami-swan... Top: não serio chega... hum quem será que vai aparecer agora? Bem tanto faz... SEGURANÇA!! ... um cara mascarado: Lelouch Vi Brittania lhe ordena SUMAM DAQUI AGORA SEUS NOJENTOS! Todos: YES YOUR HIGHNESS! Lelouch: Oe vcs três não! Top, Gaara e Suigetsu: hein? Gaara: o que foi isso eu estava aqui tentando matar aquele garoto vaca estupido e depois... Top tremendo de escitação: LELOUCHHHHHHHHHHH! #O.O# MEU DEUS VOCÊ ESTÁ... VOCÊ ESTÁ... Lelouch: sem emprego é eu sei... é uma pena, mas preciso colocar comida na mesa, a Nunally não pode trabalhar e o Suzaku continua meio pertubado da cabeça... Top: mas vc não tinha... não tinha... Lelouch: sim sim... a serie acabou então agora vou ficar por aqui... Embora ache que não vá servi mais de uma vez... Você sabe meu Geass só funciona uma vez e... Suigetsu: ENTAO TÁ DEMITIDO! Lelouch: ta tanto faz eu vou ganhar seguro desemprego mesmo.. #-.-'# Top: #ò.Ó# PORQUE VC DEMITIU MEU IDOLO?! Suigetsu: poq ele estava na frente do entregador da bobs – e vai pegar seu ovomaltine – Gaara: melhor continuar a fic... Top: #¬¬#).

-_Mas eu tinha certeza que eu tinha revisado o carro com o Pein antes de sairmos... _– Jiraya falou tomando seu sakê costumeiro.

-_Pra você ver como seu serviço presta... Inútil – _Tsunade falou irritada – _se eu perder o espancamento da Anko quando ela capturar o Kakashi, quem vai ser espancado é você..._

-_Pein meu grande aluno quer uma ajuda? _– Jiraya já havia fugido.

-_Arigatou sensei... Mas eu não entendo... Eu reviso esse carro toda semana, ele conhece o caminho da dor... _#n.n# _Então porque ele me decepcionou? _– Pein falou triste.

-_Bem porque ele lhe decepcionou eu não sei... Talvez não seja fã dos caminhos da dor... Mas o motor pifou com certeza por causa disso! _– e Jiraya levantou uma mochila cheia de bugigangas.

-_Oh! Estava procurando isso, os garotos de Konoha vão adorar! _– Itachi foi lá e pegou sua mochila – _Oe! Quem foi que pegou o ketchup das minhas batatinhas?_

_-Ora seu... _– Pein começou a ficar vermelho.

VRUMMM (onomatopéia de motor pegando)

-_Eu consegui Honey! – _Konan que entrara no carro pra pegar sua bolsa sem querer rodou a chave do carro e fez o ketchup quente espirrar na cara de Pein e Jiraya.

-_AHHHHHH – _os dois gritaram de desespero.

-_Fracotes... _– Itachi condenou indo para perto de Hana –_ que chocolates querida._

_-Eu vou matar aquele fuinha... _– Pein falou entre os dentes.

-_Arigatou Ita-kun... _– Hana recebeu o chocolate bem feliz – _isso é pelo Withe Day? _(no dia 14 de março, um mês após o 14 de fevereiro, dia dos namorados no Japão no qual as garotas dão aos garotos que gostam chocolate marrom, os garotos costumam a retribuir no mês seguinte com um chocolate branco na maioria dos casos. É essa fic também é cultura!)

-_Yare yare... _– Itachi voltara a ver o programa na sua tv pequenina.

-_HONEY! Vê como o fuinha-chan é romântico? Você bem que poderia ser assim! _– Konan condenou Pein.

-_Mas... ESTAMOS EM NOVEMBRO! _– Pein falou irritado – _isso é loucura!_

_-E daí? O fuinha deu do mesmo jeito! _– Konan fez beiço.

-_Eu te deu um origami gigante de chocolate branco no White Day e outro gigante de chocolate marrom no dia dos namorados. _– Pein disse tentando se acalmar.

-_Mas o fuinha deu chocolate hoje... _– Konan continuou emburrada.

-_Controle-se... Liberte-se do desejo mundano... Liberte-se do desejo... Siga o caminho da dor... Buda irá vê-lo... Caminho da dor... Pein... _– Pein sussurrava tentando se acalmar. – _aqui baby... Chocolate e flores..._

_-Honeyy é o melhor!! _– Konan pulou em cima dele.

KISSU

-_Honey você está com gosto de ketchup..._

_-É eu sei... _– Pein respondeu entediado.

-_EI SEU MOLENGA VOCÊ VEM OU NÃO? _– Itachi gritou ligando o motor do carro.

-_Porque ele está dirigindo meu..._

_-Vamos logo honey!!_

(Top: ta vendo Gaara... Perto do Pein você nem chega a sofrer... Gaara: como não eu tenho a Temari, a Ino e a Matsuri! Top: nossa é verdade... Mas o Pein tem: a Konan, o Kisame, o Deidara, o Orochimaru, o Tobi, o Zetsu, o Hidan, o Kakuzu e claro o Itachi... Gaara: #O.O'# realmente esse cara tem motivos pra seguir os seis caminhos da dor ou sei lá o que... Top: né? Acho que ele pode até se tornar um buda mesmo...)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Asuma pode fazer o favor de mover a cabeça dele para cima e para baixo? _– Zabuza falou virando para o homem que estava ao lado de Kakashi.

-_Hai... _– Asuma atendeu ao pedido do sacerdote.

-_E com isso eu os declaro marido e mulher... Hum acho que eu deveria dizer mulher e escravo, mas isso não importa... _– Zabuza falou olhando para a algema que Anko colocara no pulso do Hatake – _e assim minha vingança está completa... Vamos Haku temos de resolver alguns problemas..._

_-Mas Zabuza-sam preciso ficar por aqui... _– Haku respondeu com um sorriso feliz.

-_Nande?_

_-É que preciso cumprir uma missão pessoal... _– ele ou ela acrescentou.

-_Uma missão pessoal tipo... Vingança? _– Zabuza sorriu com cara de malvado.

-_Ele também é do seu fã clube? _– Sakura indagou para Sasuke.

-_Tomou de novo teme! _– Naruto acrescentou enquanto eles desciam do altar – _hum... mas o ero-senin não ia ser padrinho com a Tsunade-baa-san?_

_-Acho que ele morreu nas mãos dela... _– Sasuke ignorou o primeiro comentário do loiro – _vamos logo não quero ficar perto dele..._

_-É vingança... _– Haku acrescentou depois de pensar um pouco.

-_Então está decidido vamos ficar... E eu também preciso resolver umas pendências com o Sui-chan..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-O que foi Sui-kun? _– Karin tentava colocar um pedaço de sushi na boca de Suigetsu que estava emburrado – _você não quer sushi?_

_-Não._

_-E dango?_

_-Não._

_-E Suika?_

_-Não._

CROCK

-_Não seja frio comigo! _– Karin retrucou irritada depois de atacar seu namorado com um cascudo.

-_Não estou sendo frio. _– Suigetsu respondeu no mesmo tom que estava antes do cascudo.

-_Se você não parar com isso eu vou embora._

_-Certo._

BAM

-_Baka... _– Karin se levantou da mesa irritada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Oe Shikamaru! _– Temari quase gritou. – _venha logo sentar aqui._

_-O que foi problemática? _– Shikamaru respondeu irritado.

-_O que foi perguntou eu! Que tom é esse? _– a Sabaku respondeu irritada.

-_É o tom que dou para mulheres que dão vexame após beberem. _– o moreno respondeu curto e grosso.

-_Escute aqui eu não..._

_-Não precisa explicar... Em casa conversamos. Já está bom de vexames por hoje não? Tenho que entregar o meu presente e o da Ino, afinal nós éramos os padrinhos do Asuma e da Kurenai... – _o Nara se levantou – _Ino vamos!_

_-Aquele cabeça de fósforo... _#i.i# – a loira dos olhos azuis ainda choramingava.

-_Deixe de besteira você passou a cerimônia toda sem chorar, vamos logo entregar o presente e acabar com isso certo? Chouji vem você também, afinal é um presente do time 10 _– Shikamaru acrescentou para o amigo que olhava preocupado para Ino.

-_Mas Shikamaru... A Ino não está bem... _– o mais rechonchudo falou.

-_Yare, yare... Ino depois de entregar o presente vamos esmurrar um certo ruivo... _– Shikamaru acrescentou.

-_Yosh! Vamos entregar o presente para o Asuma e para a Kurenai! _– Ino se levantou num pulo.

-_Queria saber lidar com as garotas como você sabe Shikamaru... - _Chouji falou surpreso.

-_Dê a elas o que elas querem... É problemático, mas sempre dá certo... Agora vamos logo que estou precisando descansar um pouco... _– o Nara falou sorridente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_O que foi Tayuya-chan? _– Tenten perguntou preocupada.

-_Nada._

_-Vamos lá sei que tem algo errado... – _a garota dos coques insistiu.

-_Bem é que... A Karin... Será que ela está certa mesmo? O Kimi-kun é mesmo... _– e Tayuya fez uma cara de horror.

-_Só você pode descobrir não é verdade? _– Tenten falou ainda sorridente. – _por que você não tenta... _– e a Mitarashi começou a sussurrar no ouvido da garota dos cabelos róseos.

-_Isso não é muito depravado? _– Tayuya comentou.

-_Bem é uma prova direta. Você vai descobrir se ele é ou não... _– Tenten disse cética.

-_Você tem razão! Certo eu vou fazer isso! _– Tayuya falou confiante.

-_É assim que se fala!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Dando uma pausa na fic rapidinho, sabiam que lançaram a continuação do vídeo da ending de To You All, quem me mandou foi a Danipj, ficou muito legal. Digamos que eu acertei 60 das coisas, claro que eu avacalhei o sistema com minha insanidade, mas se você tirar a insanidade da minha fic vão ver que acertei bastante coisa: Orochimaru e Kabuto usam cosplay, Akatsuki é uma gangue de deliguentes... Gaara e os outros vão pra Konoha entre outras coisas que não me vem a mente agora... enfim aqui o link (quebrado poq o fanfiction . net não deixa colocar link...) :

(coloquem isso depois do youtube . com), ou então juntem:

w w w (ponto) youtube (ponto) com (barra) watch (interrogação) v (igual) LdA2FvcsBuA

O vídeo é realmente legal, thanks Danipj... Ah o vídeo eh legendado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-NÃÃÃÂO! KAKASHI NÃÃÃO! POR QUE VOCÊ SE CASOU?! COMO PODEREI COMPETIR COM VOCÊ AGORA?! _#T.T#– Gai gritava e chorava quando Anko levantou o braço imobilizado de Kakashi segurando o champanhe ao lado do seu.

-_MEEEEESTRE MAS VOCÊ AINDA TEM O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE DENTRO DE SI! _#T.T# - Lee entrou na gritaria.

_-LEE! VOCÊ É O ÚNICO QUE ME ENTENDE! _­– e os dois se abraçaram – _KAKASHI VOCÊ VAI VER!_

_-GAI CALE-SE! –_­ Anko gritou – _não vai querer que eu libere meu desejo assassino que preparei para a fuga do Kakashi em você..._

#O.OOO# Todos arregalaram os olhos.

-_Bem vamos continuar com o brinde... Kakashi quer falar algumas palavras... _– e Anko tirou a fita adesiva da boca dele.

-_SOCORRO! SOCORRO! NÃO QUERO CASAR! ME AJUDEM! NARUTO! SASUKE! SAKURA! QUALQUER UM! _– Kakashi gritou desesperado e Anko recolocou a fita adesiva.

-_Belo discurso não? _­– ela falou sorridente.

CLAP CLAP CLAP (onomatopéia de todo mundo aplaudindo)

-_Nossa isso é que é um bom casamento hein Hanabi-chan? _– Konohamaru falou feliz.

-_Claro... A Anko-san é a melhor... Quero ser feito ela quando crescer... _– Hanabi falou com os olhos brilhando.

-_ESPEREM UM POUCO! _– alguém gritou de fora.

-_Essa voz... _– Sasuke e Hidan falaram se virando para a porta – _não..._

_-NÃO COMECEM ESSA BUDEGA SEM MIM! EU O GRANDE E MAGNIFICO! ITACHI-SAMA! _– e o Uchiha mais velho arrombou a porta.

-_Ita-kun sempre tem entradas tão legais – _Hana falou feliz.

-_Ele acaba com as minhas tentativas de reestruturar o clã... _#i.i# – Sasuke começou a chorar de cabeça baixa na mesa.

-_Mas você não pode negar que ele tem estilo Teme... Não é Hinata? _– Naruto falou comendo e empolgado.

-_Hai Naruto-kun... _– Hinata sorriu corada.

-_Não acredito... _– Sakura olhou para os dois. – _Hinata tenho que falar com você._

_-Pra que Sakura-san? _­– a Hyuuga despertou de seu momento de felicidade.

-_Venha logo!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Tem certeza que este é o caminho certo Tobi? _– Deidara indagou quando eles entraram num pântano.

-_Claro! Tobi is a good boy! __Tobi sabe se guiar! _– o Uchiha falou feliz.

-_Ainda bem... Afinal eu não sei ler mapas, quem fazia isso era o Danna mesmo... _– o loiro falou contente – _mas então como é esse Naruto?_

_-Loiro, extravagante, idiota, chorão e irritante... _– Tobi falou com sua voz de Madara – _mas Tobi is a good boy..._

_-Certo certo... Ele é quase tão baka quanto você... Se ele se recusar nós explodimos ele certo? _– Deidara falou com sua cara de maníaco.

-_Hai!_

Os dois continuaram seguindo cada vez mais fundo para o pântano.

-_Hum... Tobi?_

_-Hai Deidara-senpai!_

_-Tem certeza que esse é o caminho?_

_-Tobi não sabe. Tobi não lê mapa nem usa bússola... __Mas Tobi is a good boy! _#n.n# – Tobi falou feliz.

...

ESTIBAM

-_SEU FILHO DA..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Naruto-kun... _– Sasuke e Naruto ouviram uma voz atrás deles.

-_Estou ocupado... Comendo – _o loiro nem se virou.

-_Dobe você vai querer falar com ela... Digo ele... _– Sasuke acrescentou com uma cara irritada.

-_Quem é..? _– o loiro virou emburrado – _Haku!_

-_Não acredito que você ainda tem raiva de mim Sasuke-kun... _– Haku falou sorridente.

-_Um Uchiha nunca esquece quem o derrotou... _– Sasuke falou irritado.

-_E nunca esquece também de passar gel no seu penteado ridículo. _– Gaara que ia passando acrescentou. – _já vi que isso é de familia._

_-Ora seu... – _Sasuke se levantou.

-_Não se preocupe Uchiha, não quero que você se lembre de mim eternamente... _– o ruivo falou indo embora.

-_Vocês viraram amigos? _– Naruto indagou confuso.

-_Hunf... Vou irritar o Suigetsu... _– Sasuke disse se levantando.

-_Ele parece menos emo que antes... _– Haku falou observador.

-_É que ele resolveu o problema com o irmão... _#-.-'# _Bem o que você veio fazer aqui Haku? Achei que tinha se aposentado numa praia paradisíaca... _– o loiro falou surpreso.

-_Bem nós tínhamos... O Zabuza-san até enterrou sua espada perto dos falsos corpos, mas um dos nossos vizinhos era um sacerdote... E bem acabou que o Zabuza-san virou um... _– ela falou feliz – _mas ai nosso vizinho morreu e a carta do Asuma chegou... Quando o Zabuza-san viu o nome do Hatake-san, ele não resistiu..._

_-Nossa como esse mundo é pequeno Dattebbayo... _– o Uzumaki comentou surpreso.

-_Bastante... Hum Naruto-kun você lembra do que eu lhe disse da ultima vez? _– Haku indagou ainda com seu sorriso doce.

-_Que agulhas no rosto são relaxantes, mas perigosas?_

_-Isso também, mas sobre as pessoas importantes para nós mesmos... _– Haku disse com uma gota na nuca.

-_Ah aquele troço de eu nunca deixar para amanhã o que posso dizer hoje... Nunca guardar meus sentimentos para mim... _– Naruto coçou a cabeça – _era disso que você falava?_

_-Isso mesmo Naruto-kun. _– Haku falou feliz. – _então por que você não está fazendo isso?_

_-Do que está falando?_

_-Da Hyuuga-chan..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-O que foi Sakura-san?_

_-Veja bem Hinata... Eu realmente não gosto de me meter nisso... Afinal, sei que eu sou a pior pessoa para me meter nisso... _– Sakura suspirou – _você sabe que o Naruto gostou de mim não?_

_-Hai... _– Hinata respondeu cabisbaixa.

-_Pronto... Mas você sabe que ele não gosta de mim né? _­– a Haruno acrescentou.

-_Hum..._

_-Pois eu lhe garanto Hinata! Ele não gosta mais de mim... Não sei se você sabe, mas foi ele quem me deu um fora... _#n.n# – Sakura disse sorridente.

-_Nani? _#O.O# – Hinata arregalou seus olhos perolados.

-_Foi sim... Nem parece né? Bem e então eu comecei a desconfiar que ele gosta de outra garota..._

_-Hai... _– Hinata voltou a ficar cabisbaixa.

-_E essa garota tem o nome com H... _­– Sakura falou feliz.

-_Haruno Sakura?_

_-Hyuuga Hinata se me perguntassem... _– a garota dos cabelos róseos falou – _não queria me meter, mas eu me decidi Hinata, vou juntar você e o Naruto!_

**N/A: e aqui termina mais um cap... yeah yeah, chegamos ao quadragésimo capitulo!! E estamos beirando os 700 reviews! Será mesmo que chegamos aos 50? É o meu objetivo, não sei se a historia vai chegar, mas enfim...**

Gaara: você não está esquecendo de nada não?

Top: o que?

Gaara: EXPLIQUE O ATRASO!!

Top: droga vc sempre querendo que eu leve as pedradas... bem eh que realmente tou sem tempo... Ah e uma notivia horrível... O próximo cap provavelmente só em novembro... Ou dezembro, porque o vestibular eh em novembro então não sei quando vou ter tempo para escrever alem de que tou tendo de resolver os problemas da formatura do colegio...

**-CODE GEASS R2 TERMINOU! #T.T# Meu mundo simplesmente acabou... Mas o final foi realmente o melhor de todos animes... Por favor assistam Code Geass e depois o Code Geass R2 e me digam se não é o melhor final de anime que já existiu?**

**-Ah os personagens de One Piece e Death Note foram pedidos pelo Click Man e pela beaa'. Se quiser q algum personagem apareça é so avisar.**

**-Katekyou Hitmam REBOOOOOOOOOORN (como fala o Kal35 da anhouse) está cada vez melhor, mas nem se compara a Code Geass.**

**-** **Zeh, NinOOka e Nina Kero-chan thanks pelos reviews vcs são dez!**

**-Tou precisando começar meu livro, estou com boas idéias, mas ainda não sei o que fazer de fato.**

**-Parece que Naruto Shippudden esta na parte que o Hidan e o Kakuzu chegam... #o.o# preciso voltar a ver, acho que deopis do vestibular...**

**- Rah-li-chan, SabakuJé, s2Aninhocas2 e Jcesar vlw mesmo pelos elogios e criticas #;D#**

**-Sabe o que descobri? Pra uma serie ser excelente a historia tem que ser boa, o mundo da historia tem que ser bom e os personagens tem que ser bom. Code Geass e Harry Potter tem todos eles... Naruto tem bons personagens, mas eles não são bem explorados, o mesmo acontece com One Piece. Já Bleach os personagens são bem explorados, mas nunca há um aprofundamento real...**

**-Soul Eater é muito engraçado... Se forem desocupados podem ver. O Kid e o Black Star são hilários!**

**-Mas REBOOOOOOOOORN e EyeShield21 tem personagens realmente HILARIOS! Pena que a historia naum seja tao boas. Lambo, Hibari, e Hiruma são excepcionais!**

**- Ceci-Hana-Chan, Carlos, Nata-s2-Itachi vcs estão sempre me apoiando, então very thanks!**

**-O sistema de vestibular é uma droga sabiam?**

**-Garotas são deveras complicadas, mas não consigo viver sem elas...**

**-As eleições estão aí! Votem, votar nulo ou em branco é uma boa manifestação, mas se fizermos isso estaremos deixando as decisões para poucos e esses poucos podem estar elegendo agentes de Milícias... Por isso cuidado em quem votam!**

**-Uchiha Nanda , Kyon Chin e Gabi não eu não esqueci de vocês! Mais uma vez obrigado por estarem lendo essa fic louca.**

**-Beaa' e biah são as mesmas pessoas? Se são YEAH NEW LEITORES! TOU MUITO FELIZ**

**-Byakuyami-sama ah certo certo entendi agora! Então meus apelos aos leitores que naum mandam review estão dando certo!! #n.n#**

**-a musica 'Inocent Stories' da Hitomi Kuroishi de Code Geass é linda, baixem!**

**-Se forem desocupados leiam o manga Fairy Tail, é muito bom!**

**-Karinne-chan, Uchiha-Ron, Loli.Potter e BUNITAUM thanks por mais um reviews de vcs, sempre bem fieis né?**

**-B1ker4 VC SEMPRE FIRME FORTE E MANDANDO VER! VLW MAN!**

**-Supr. Pussycat vc mudou de nick mas poq vc não coloca senhorita pussycat? Hsuisuihsuusih... eh qndo estamos relaxados as fics viciam... naum se preocupe um dia vc escreve.**

**-Vamos aos reviews gigantes que dão trabalho danado mas que eu amo :D**

**Danipj**: eae vc leu EyeShield21? O ruim eh que o pessoal do Jikai ta parado, mas eles vão voltar a traduzir acho... Fairy Tail eh realmente muito bom, o trabalho da AR é melhor que o da Strawhat... Hum e o manga de Naruto parece estar ficando bom finalmente! Pena que agora o de One Piece estar esfriando... #-.-# Vlw mesmo por mandar o video, eu adorei de verdade e comecei a rir quando vi, poq minha fic tem varias coisas que tem no vídeo... #n.n# Ah vlw mesmo pelos reviews, eu não somei naum mas acho que deu 15 linhas mesmo... Serio vlw mesmo!

**Prisma-san: **com certeza confundiram, mas se bem que o Haku hoje em dia já parece uma mulher, então não podemos culpa-los por isso né? Shuishuishuihsuiui... serio? Isso eu nunca reparei, mas tbm naum tinha como reparar... hsuishuihsuihsui... bem tivemos né? E foi bem estranho esse casamento neh? Bem como vc sabe que eles vão fracassar? Talvez eles consigam! Gaara: demaaaaaaaaais, vc vai faze-los sofrer bastante... Top: hsuihsuihsi... eh verdade... daqui a pouco chegamos no 700 se deus quiser!

**Ana-chan n.n:** YEAHHHHH LEITORA VOLTOU! Gaara: achei que essa saudação era soh para leitores novos Top: bem pra leitores que retornam tbm #XD# enfim... Nem preciso dizer que o cap foi de presente pra vc neh? Eu jah sabia por isso postei no dia antes... Gaara epirrando: MENTIRA Top: eh serio... Gaara: demais... Top: enfim... parabéns muito atrasado, ou muito adiantado... ah eh que sou muito enrolao isso sim, de fato eh a minha segunda fic que chega a casa dos 40 caps, isso me deixa bastante feliz... Soh que isso tem uma controvérsia, eu nunca consegui escrever uma oneshot... Oneshots são difíceis!! Ah eu realmente ainda não sei qual a ideia do produto deles, mas daqui pra que eles se juntem eu terei uma idéia decente acho... Ah eh porq tou meio q me enrolando com alguns detalhes... Tenho de lembrar de fazer um cap ItaHana... #u.u# serio? Eh porq sei lah o Zabuza era tao não considerável acho... eu coloquei mesmo na doida... Bem o Haku é a tal acompanhante do Zabuza... YEAH CLAPOFT RULEIAAAAAAAAAAA #n.n# mas não tanto quanto o ESTIBAM! #XD# Gaara: as duas são idiotas... Top: vc eh emo... shuishuishihusihsuihs... Que priminha feliz... Gaara: poq ela naum bate em vc Top: por isso mesmo... sabia que os marrecos lembram minha infância? Naum sei porq mais nunca mais eu vi um marreco... se eu comer tudo isso vou engordar... Suigetsu: PODE ME DARRRRRRR Top: jamais... enfim espero mais reviews seus...

**MaH Hyuuga:** LEITORAAAAAAAAAAA NOVA! Yeah! Isso é muito feliz! Fico muito feliz... Ah eh porque vc eh boazinha demais, o Gaara merece... Serio... Ele é emo... Gaara: correspondência pra vc... Top: O QUE É ISSO?! Gaara: vc ta sendo processado pela minha pessoa por buyiling... Se me abusar novamente terá que pagar multa Top: #T.T# mas eu... Gaara: isso ae... Agora os emos podem revidar... Na justiça claro... Top: tah vendo ele é um... Bem vc viu... Suigetsu: me chamou Top: sim coloquei sal no seu ovomaltine Suigetsu: AHHHHHHHHH OVOMALTINE! NAUMMMMMMMM TAO CRUEL! POQ!? POQ?! Top: fui cruel o bastante Gaara: bastante Suigetsu: FALE COMIGO! VOU FAZER RESPIRAÇÃO BOCA A BOCA Top: ele esta ficando cada vez mais idiota... Suigetsu: RESISTA MALTINE-CHAN!! Top: #o.O# desligue o microfone dele sim? Eh aqui nessa fic acontece de tudo! #XD# muito legal neh? Espero que vÊ mais reviews seus!

**Hitomi-imou-chan:** infelizmente eu jah tinha colocado na fic que eles morreram... então naum podiam ser eles, fora que teriam recochecido eles logo... #u.u# Eh realmente os fillers de bleach são bem legais... Hum não tente entender Bleach agora, acho que nos próximos capítulos, tipo depois que terminar a luta contra os arrancars ele vai dah uma explicação sobre os pais do ichigo e do ishida.. acho... Naum se naum me engano o Ishin eh um antigo capitão da Soul Society... Quer uma dica? Vá no bleachproject e baixe o manga... se tiver duvida de qual capitulo baixar eu digo... o manga ta um pouco mais avançado... e jah sabemos quem são os vaizards... Ah justamente... Existe um capitulo do mangá que explica como o Hitsugaya se tornou capitão... Eh o Kenpachi vai rular agora na saga arrancar quando o anime voltar dos fillers... #n.n# vou voltar a ver agora quando volta... Bem daqui a pouco a Hinata se acerta com o Naruto... Acho... Neh dois capítulos sem o Konohamaru apanhar... #XD# Ah boa idéia... Tenho que lembrar de fazer isso, o problema é que no universo de Naruto faltam mulheres... #u.u# Bem a Matsuri é útil as vezes... Eu realmente sou bem dividido num sei se sou GaaIno ou GaaMatsu, mas a fic é GaaIno então fique tranqüila... shsuihuihsuihsuihsui... vc deve ser uma das bêbadas faceis... eu tenho uma amiga assim... hsuishuishuishuishusu... eu sou o bêbado tagarela e don juan... eu já falo muito normalmente então... minhas amigas dizem que sou um saco.. poq dou em cima de todas.. #XD# shuishuishuishui... bem naum sei... tou esquecendo sempre do Kiba... O Shino vai se mostrar um grande personagem... #u.u# hsuhsuihsuisi... bjo e ate próximo reviews...

**-Bem tenho um aviso ao ClickMan que vai demorar a ler isso... Não se mate! Por favor...**

**-Hum eh soh isso thanks a lot pelos últimos reviews e POR FAVOR MANDEM REVIEWS QUEM SABE NAUM ARRUMO TEMPO PRA ESCREVER? Fuiz**

**-Malfeito Feito**


	42. O Clube de Sai

**ATENÇÃO: a fic esta de volta a ativa... eu acho... XD**

**Atenção: essa fic não betada(revisada) desculpem os erros de português...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto e cia não me pertencem e sim ao tio Masashi Kishimoto... A musica Michi ~ To you all pertence ao pessoal do Aluto...**

**Tou pegando emprestado e tenho certeza que eles não vão se importar...**

**Gaara agora é meu contra-regra licensiado! THANKS! E o Suigetsu agora também!**

**Ships definidos até agora (pode haver acréscimos de shipers ok?):**

**1 – Kakashi x Anko**

**2 – Asuma x Kurenai**

**3 – Kiba x Tsuki**

**4 – Iruka x Shizune**

**5 – Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**6 – Pein x Konan**

**7 – Suigetsu x Karin **

**8 – Gaara x Ino**

**9 – Itachi x Hana**

**10 – Hidan x Yugito Nii**

**11 – Shikamaru x Temari**

**12 – Neji x Tenten**

**13 – Kimimaro x Tayuya**

**14 – Tsunade x Jiraya**

**15 – Sasuke x Sakura**

**16 – Naruto x Hinata**

**explicaçoes, assuntos banais e resposta aos reviews lah embaixo... #n.n#**

**Capitulo 41 – O Clube de Sai**

-_Eu vou te matar... Eu juro que eu vou... _– um homem loiro com uma franja toda suja resmungava, ele mais parecia um morto-vivo do que qualquer outra coisa.

-_Mas se Deidara-senpai matar Tobi quem é que ele vai espancar??? _#XD# – o outro homem que o acompanhava com uma mascara de pirulito meio quebrada com traços de explosões falou feliz.

-_COMO VOCÊ PODE AINDA ESTAR FELIZ SEU BAKA! MALDITO! AH EU TE MATO! _– Deidara começou a correr atrás do outro que corria feliz.

-_Deidara-senpai is bad! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! AND..._

ESTIBAM

-_Seu imbecil! Eu disse que ia te matar... DANNA EU ESTOU COM SAUDADES! _– Deidara gritou para os céus.

-_Com quem o Deidara-senpai está falando? _– Tobi tomava um sorvete feliz.

-_SEEEEEEEU! Ei... Mas se você está aí... Quem está aqui? _– Deidara retirou o pé de cima do crânio da pessoa que ele acertara com uma voadora e viu um ser muito estranho com sobrancelhas gigantes e cabelo de cuia. – _ECAAAAAAAA UM ALIEN!_

_-Não é um alien Deidara-senpai... É o bicho-papão... Tobi avisou que Deidara-senpai era um bad guy... _– Tobi deu de ombros.

-_GAI-SENSEI!!! _– eles ouviram um grito vindo de alguma parte do pântano.

-_Eu sou um cara mal mesmo... E não tou nem aí... _#¬.V# _Agora me ajude a colocar esse alien na fogueira, já estamos perdidos nesse pântano há duas semanas e eu não sei de onde você arranja esses sorvetes, pirulitos, hambúrgueres e porcarias, mas eu só tenho comido peixe cru..._

_-GAI-SENSEI!!!_

_-Tobi acha que o amigo do bicho-papão está vindo... _– o Uchiha deu de ombros.

-_QUEM SÃO VOCÊS?!? E porque o Gai-sensei está... GAI-SENSEI!!! _– uma replica do alien, ou bicho-papão que se chamava Gai apareceu.

-_CORRA TOBI CORRA! É UMA INVASÃO ALIENIGENA!_

_-Tobi is a good boy, os aliens não vão machuca-los... And Tobi vai no toalet... _– Tobi começou a seguir uma trilha.

-_Toalet?!? – _Deidara indagou e seguiu o homem-pirulito ignorando os gritos de lamento dos dois aliens.

Tobi saiu andando e pulou um murinho passou por um local afastado e entrou num banheiro. O loiro ficou ali boquiaberto olhando a placa que tinha no murinho apontando para o pântano "Viveiro de piranhas do ZOO de Konoha".

-_EU TE MATO TOBI!!! _#Ò.Ó#

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Depois de duas semanas finalmente conseguimos alguma coisa Hinata! Essa é hora! _– Sakura falou confiante.

-_Eu..._

_-Você nada! O Naruto não pode ser tão mole ao ponto de não tentar nada no cinema!!! _– a garota de cabelos róseos exclamou.

-_Mas só vamos ver um filme... _– Hinata falou meio corada.

-_Nada disso! Vamos ver um filme romântico que todos nós já vimos, _"Twilight"_... O Edward é tão kawaii... _(Edward Elric: todos são lindos! #\o/# Tôp: #O.O# O que faz aqui chibi? Ed: estou fugindo da Winry... Com essa noticia de que vai ter a segunda temporada de FMA ela está escandalosa com a aparência...#u.u# Gaara: já retornou a palhaçada de sempre foi? Tôp: YO Gaara! Quanto tempo! Saudades? Gaara: bem eu falei com meu advogado e ele disse que eu só preciso ficar aqui até no máximo o cap 50 então... Tôp: eu não acho que a gente chegue até os 50... mas enfim... o que te faz querer comentar? Gaara: ql foi a sua de falar de um filme que não tem nada a ver com a fic?!? Tôp: bem eu num tinha muitos assuntos então resolvi enrolar... Gaara: o filme é bom? Tôp bem eu assisti mais ou menos porque justamente eu estava acompanhado no cinema então... Acho que vou ter que ver de novo... Gaara: #-.-'# volte pra fanfic vá... Tôp: é bom mesmo...).

-_Realmente ele é muito bonitinho... _– um pequeno sorriso sugiu nos lábios da morena.

-_Ele é o sonho de consumo de qualquer uma! Eu queria ser a Bella... _– Sakura suspirou – _se acalme Sakura! Você já tem o Sasuke-kun! Enfim Hinata! Não tem como o baka do Naruto escapar! _

-_Mas se ele não quiser?_

_-ELE QUER! E não vai resistir por isso mesmo é que vamos colocar uma roupa bem linda em você! _– Sakura falou com um sorriso maligno.

-_Eu..._

_-E para isso precisamos da INO!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-TEME! Você precisa me ajudar!!! _– um loiro corria atrás de um garoto com pentiado de marreco. (Gaara: bem que achei você bonzinho demais até agora... Tôp: não faço por mal, é um habito já...).

-_Não lhe ajudaria nem que minha vida dependesse disso... _– Sasuke falou com um olhar frio – _esqueceu que gosto de vê-lo sofre?!?_

_-Teme! – _os olhos de Naruto pegaram fogo.

-_Estou brincando Dobe... Posso pensar em lhe ajudar..._

_-Sabia que você iria ajudar! _– Naruto pulou feliz em cima do Uchiha.

-_Sem contatos físicos! _

FLASH (onomatopéia de barulho de fotografia)

-_Essa vai ser uma ótima foto para o album do colégio! _– um garoto extremamente branco e com um sorriso demoníaco falou.

-_Sai! Seu maldito! _– Naruto exclamou irritado. – _Vou te matar..._

_-Não pode... Estou a trabalho vê? _– e ele mostrou a plaquinha que dizia "Clube da Fotografia" – _estou juntando fotos para o álbum... Essa vai vender muito..._

_-O álbum não deveria ser gratuito? – _Sasuke resmungou.

-_Nova administração... Kakashi-sama autorizou remuneração para os clubes... E com os conselhos do Kakuzu-sama eu vou ficar rico _#n.n# – Sai mostrou um livrinho "Fique rico em alguns segundos com os golpes mais imbecis do mundo!"

-_Não entendo porque o Kakashi-sensei abriria um novo clube do nada... _– Naruto retrucou entediado.

-_Porque ele tem acesso a __**todas**__ as fotos – _Sai falou com um olhar malicioso.

-_De que fotos você está falando? _– o loiro se interessou pelo assunto.

-_Das fotos do banheiro feminino..._

-_Baka... _– Sasuke comentou fingindo não se interessar no assunto.

-_ME EMPRESTA! _– Naruto pulou em cima de Sai.

-_Eu achei que ele quisesse minha ajuda... – _Sasuke começou a andar deixando os dois brigando pela câmera.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Você tem certeza disso Gaara? _– Temari indagou ao ruivo a sua frente enquanto eles almoçavam.

-_Sim _– o ruivo respondeu monossilabicamente.

-_E a Ino?_

_-Quem é Ino?_

_-Não se faça de idiota..._

_-Só estou vendo um idiota aqui..._

_-Que é você..._

_-Acho que são as loiras que são idiotas..._

BAM

-_Desculpe – _o ruivo agora com o olho roxo se curvou para a irmã.

-_Acho bom mesmo... _– Temari falou ainda com uma têmpora pulsando na testa.

-_Mas o que você quer finalmente? Já não esta bem com o preguiçoso superdotado?_

_-Já sim... Eu e o Shikamaru já superamos essa fase de briguinhas infantis por causa do orgulho... _– a garota falou orgulhosa.

-_Claro, o Shikamaru não tem orgulho próprio... _– Gaara completou já esperando um murro que não veio.

-_Não é que ele não tenha, é que ele sabe quando usá-lo... _– Temari disse de um jeito tão maduro que Gaara ficou meio espantado.

-_Não importa... Mas porque você me quer com a Ino? _– ele retrucou – _nós acabamos já vai fazer um mês..._

_-Você gosta dela..._

_-Não gosto..._

_-Claro que gosta..._

_-Eu lá vou gostar de loiras violentas..._

BAM

-_Isso é por dizer que não gosta da sua irmã..._

_-Ótimo agora vão achar que exagerei na maquiagem... _– Gaara retrucou de dor ao ver seus dois olhos roxos.

-_Você mereceu..._

_-Tanto faz..._

_-O que aconteceu com meu irmão revoltado que odiava apanhar..._

_-Tirou férias e resolveu aceitar que está num mundo insano onde garotas são trogloditas assassinas... – _ele deu de ombros. – _e onde ser legal, bonito e popular lhe traz muita dor... _(Tôp: porque eu acho que isso foi dirigido a minha pessoa? Gaara: se a carapuça lhe serve...)

-_Finalmente está crescendo... Que orgulho... _– Temari falou sem se importar.

-_Não fale com essa cara de desinteresse!_

_-Eu falo do jeito que eu quiser! E não fuja do assunto! _– a loira se irritou novamente.

-_Não tem assunto nenhum. Eu e a Ino acabamos ok? Depois do aniversário da Hinata eu voltarei para Suna e acabou o assunto, agora tenho que ir despachar algumas cartas para nossa cidade... – _ele fez menção de sair.

_-Não ouse levantar dessa mesa... _– ela ameaçou.

-_Ou você vai o que?_

_-Não me tente a lhe torturar... Você lembra do que eu fiz quando você e o Kankurou encheram meus ursinhos de pelúcia de areia molhada não? _– ela comentou como se não fosse nada, mas o ruivo congelou na cadeira.

-_Prossiga onee-san..._

_-Assim que eu gosto... _– Temari tomou um gole do seu chá – _o que eu estou querendo dizer é que você não pode simplesmente deixar de falar com a Ino... Você passou meses morando lá..._

_-Os piores da minha vida..._

_-Fique calado enquanto falo!_

_-Hai!_

_-Onde estava? Ah sim... Enfim... A Ino está realmente magoada, apesar de eu ainda achar que a culpa é toda sua... _– Temari finalizou irritada.

-_Cada um com suas certezas... Mas desculpe-me onee-san, eu não posso desculpá-la, se tem uma coisa que eu não abro mão é do meu orgulho e ela o feriu. Além disso ainda tem a Matsuri... _– o ruivo falou com uma gota na cabeça.

-_Eu ia falar sobre isso... Eu não gosto dela... Muito pegajosa sabe?_

_-Ela é uma boa pessoa... _– Gaara defendeu sem se importar muito com a ofensa.

-_Mesmo assim... Não faz o meu tipo de cunhada... Gosto de mulheres fortes! _– Temari acrescentou empunhando seu braço.

-_E violentas, sádicas e loiras? Oh que coincidência, acho que você está falando da Ino! _– ele acrescentou irônico.

-_Não vou negar que simpatizo bastante com ela... _– Temari suspirou –_ mas o que eu mais quero é sua felicidade... Estou só lhe advertindo do que você está abandonando... Aquele garoto: o Sai... Ele não tardará a conquistá-la, por isso estou lhe advertindo..._

_-Bom pra eles... Se era só isso eu realmente tenho que ir... Obrigado pela consideração... _– Gaara se levantou.

-_De nada, e obrigado pelo almoço. _– e Temari saiu correndo do restaurante.

-_EI! Mas foi você que me convidou! _#O.O# – Gaara olhou para trás e viu o dono do restaurante muito musculoso olhando pra ele com um olhar assassino enquanto segurava um facão. – _odeio minha vida!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-O que é isso Hidan-nii-san? _– Tsuki indagou vendo o homem de cabelos prateados olhar abobado para uma carta.

-_Uma proposta de emprego irrecusável... _– Hidan falou meio abobalhado.

-_A Yugito-nee-san vai adorar!!! _– a garota com orelhas de gato disse feliz.

-_Não tenho tanta certeza... _– Hidan falou meio sem graça.

-_Porque?_

_-Teríamos que nos mudar..._

-_Mudar... Tipo pra outra cidade? _– Tsuki parou de sorrir.

-_Yeah... _– Hidan disse meio sem graça.

-_Eu... _– Tsuki ficou meio chocada – _é uma ótima noticia!_

_-Você acha mesmo? _– Hidan ficou mais feliz.

-_Claro que sim! Vamos comemorar num jantar! _– a garota ostentava um sorriso falso.

-_Mas e você e o Kiba? _– Hidan parou no meio do caminho.

-_Eu... Nós vamos dar um jeito! _– Tsuki queria ter a certeza que passara em sua voz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Está tudo pronto... Não acredito que é amanhã! _– a mulher de cabelos azuis disse contente. – _graças a vocês... _– ela deu um abraço nas duas mulheres que estavam perto delas.

-_Realmente nós tivemos que dar um duro danado... Ainda bem que acabamos... Vamos tomar um sakê? _– Tsunade ofereceu.

-_Eu aceito _– Konan respondeu feliz.

-_Vou ficar no chá –_ Hana disse contente.

-_Elas falam como se tivessem feito o trabalho todo! _– Itachi sentado no sofá retrucou. – _nós que trabalhamos!_

_-EU MATO! MATO ELE! _– Pein tentou pular no pescoço do Uchiha, mas foi contido por Jiraya.

-_Não vale a pena Pein... As fans-girls dele iriam querer vingança... _– Jiraya comentou exausto.

-_Mas ele tentou dar uma lição de moral nelas como se ele tivesse feito algo além de comer e ver novelas!!! _– Pein disse bufando de raiva.

-_Pein você não é assim... Esqueceu dos seis caminhos de Buda? Vamos lá respire... _– Itachi recitou no ouvido do homem de cabelos laranjas. – _liberte-se do desejo... liberte-se do desejo..._

_-Liberte-se do desejo... _– Pein repetiu se acalmando.

-_Liberte-se do desejo – _Itachi continuou – _pegue um balde de pipocas, sorvete, brigadeiro e ovomaltine para o Itachi..._

-_Pegue um balde de pipocas, sorvete, brigadeiro e ovomaltine para o Itachi... _– Pein repetiu e se dirigiu a cozinha (Suigetsu: OVOMALTINE!!! Tôp: quem é vivo sempre aparece!!! #O.O# Suigetsu: estava trabalhando sabe... Gaara: qm em sã consciência te empregaria? Suigetsu: a Bob's... garoto propaganda! Tôp: hsuishuihsusuis... só podia ser... Gaara: não comento mais nada sobre como esse mundo é ridículo... Tôp: impressão minha ou você esta menos emo... Gaara: nunca fui emo... #-.-# Tôp: seei...).

-_Itachi... Você não deveria fazer isso... _– Jiraya censurou o Uchiha.

-_Idiotas e papel higiênico foram feitos para serem usados... Já dizia um grande sábio... _(Gaara: direitos autorais para Hiei) – o moreno deu de ombros e pulou no sofá.

-_Você pelo menos entregou as cartas de convite? _– Jiraya indagou.

-_Claro... Tenho cara de sedentário preguiçoso? _– Itachi perguntou ofendido...

-_Você..._

_-Não responda! _– Itachi retrucou – _eu mandei os inúteis sanguessugas entregar..._

_-Quando você fala 'inuteis sanguessugas' você se refere ao Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kisame, Zetsu e Sasori? _– Jiraya disse com uma gota na cabeça – _eles não comem aqui ursufluem da casa a mais de três semanas..._

_-Eu sei... Eu os expulsei de casa... Gastam muito... Não sobrava comida para os porcos... _– Itachi disse mudando de canais.

-_Você com certeza vai para o inferno sabia?_

_-É... O céu é para os fracos... _– Itachi deu de ombros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Chegou Tenten! _– Tayuya correu com uma caixa para a amiga de coques.

-_O que chegou? _– Tenten indagou enquanto abriam a caixa juntas.

-_O nosso pedido do sexyshop... _– a garota de cabelos róseos falou baixinho.

-_Finalmente! _ - Tenten comemorou. – _quero ver eles conseguirem treinar depois de nos ver com isso..._

_-Mas eu achei que você não precisasse testar a... A masculinidade do Neji _– Tayuya falou meio corada.

-_Preciso... Ultimamente ele só quer saber desse campeonato nacional de artes marciais... _#-.-# _Vamos ver se ele vai conseguir... E quero ver o Kimimaro perdendo a posse ao te ver com isso... _– Tenten levantou uma lingerie preta.

-_Eu... _– Tayuya corou e pegou a lingerie – _nós vamos mostrar pra eles o quanto artes marciais pode se tornar chato!_

_-Vamos sim! _– Tenten disse sorrindo – _depois temos que lembrar de agradecer a Anko-nee-san..._

_-Com certeza!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E ela está pronta! _ - Ino falou sorridente.

-_Nossa Ino! Ainda me impressiono com suas habilidades... _– Sakura falou sorridente.

-_A Hinata já é linda Sakura... Só que agora ela consegue misturar sua inocência com uma certa provocação... _– Ino disse com um olhar malicioso.

-_Não está vulgar demais não? _– Hinata comentou olhando suas costas nuas por causa da blusa. Ela vestia um top debaixo da blusa que era rasgada na gola e nas costas, deixando-as nuas, usava uma calça jeans apertada e uma sandália.

-_Que nada... Quero ver o Naruto assistir o filme hoje! _– Ino disse rindo.

-_Eu também!_

_-Não falem isso por favor... _– Hinata sorriu corada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Dobe... Suas notas estão horríveis... _– Sasuke comentou olhando o boletim do loiro, enquanto esperavam na fila do cinema.

-_Eu sei... Era disso que eu estava falando hoje quando o Sai nos interrompeu... _– Naruto disse triste.

-_Mil ienes a hora..._

_-Que hora?_

_-Hora da aula... _– Sasuke disse entediado.

-_Mas eu não quero aulas!_

_-E o que você quer? _– Sasuke olhou para o amigo confuso.

-_Que você me ajude a pegar a prova do gabinete do Kakashi-sensei... _#XD# – e Naruto começou a explicar seu plano para o Uchiha quando de repente começou a repetir a mesma frase "E depois de colocar a chave no sabão de barra" sete vezes.

-_Travou dobe?_

_-E depois colocar a chave no sabão de barra... _– o loiro repetiu pela oitava vez.

-_SASUKE-KUN! _– Sakura gritou de longe.

Sasuke se virou e entendeu o motivo do loiro estar gaguejando ele estava olhando com cara de leso para Hinata que tinha um sorriso corado no rosto.

-_Depois você me explica esse plano idiota..._

_-Sabão de barra... _– Naruto concordou com a cabeça.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Odeio fazer compras sozinha... _– Ino retrucou irritada –_ mas também não poderia segurar vela... _– ela deu de ombros e saiu da loja de roupas – _Sakura esta doida se acha que vou perder de ver o Naruto dando em cima da Hinata... _– e a loira colocou um óculos escuro e um chapéu e entrou na fila do cinema.

Ela foi seguindo na fila sem nem prestar atenção em quem estava perto dela, só quando ela sentou e tirou o óculos escuro e o chapéu que percebeu estar sentada ao lado de um ruivo com cara de poucos amigos. Ela ficou pasma, recolocou o disfarce e se levantou a procura de um lugar.

Rodou a sala toda e só viu dois lugares: um do lado do ruivo e outro na primeira fileira, muito longe de Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata.

-_Maldição... Juro que vou mudar de religião... Meu Deus não gosta de mim! _– e ela voltou a se sentar ao lado do ruivo.

Só agora ela notou que ele estava acompanhado por uma garota de cabelos castanhos.

-_Eu mereço... _– ela suspirou sem perceber.

-_Ino? _– Gaara indagou ao reconhecer a voz.

-_Er... _– ela corou.

**N/A: YO! Aqui termina o capitulo... Não vou perder meu tempo me desculpando e tals, foi vacilo meu e tudo mais... É que eu realmente não estou mais com muita vontade de escrever a fic, mas sei das minhas responsabilidades e tals, então vou deixar claro que vou termina-la e provavelmente ela só deve chegar ao 45 no maximo... acho que o próximo ainda não é o ultimo capitulo não... Desculpe a demora, eu não esqueci vocÊs... qndo sai proximo cap? Só Deus sabe, mas acredito que dia 10 de janeiro deve ta vindo o cap... Isso depende de vocês... Se eu tiver uns 25 a 30 reviews na minha caixa de entrada eu vou ficar inspirado a escrever ;D**

**-Terça feira sai o resultado da UFPE e acho que vou passar em Economia ;D, rezem por mim ok?**

**-O projeto do meu livro esta andando... quem sabe ano que vem vcs não compram meu livro...**

**-Fiz uma tatoo! :D é muito legal e tals, mas não da pra comer muita coisa ;//**

**-tenho um projeto de uma fic de Bleach... sei lá... depende muito do meu humor... enfim... qm sabe...**

**-só isso mesmo... Mandem review ok? Senão o Tôp aqui num vai ficar com vontade de escrever...**

**Malfeito Feito**


	43. Uma Surpresa Para Kimimaro

**N/A: como vcs perceberam a fic continua viva e vai continuar ate seu fim que deve ser la pelo cap 45 ou 47, naum sei ainda, soh saberei qndo terminar de escrever... Eu queria muito levar essa fic até o cap50 ou ate os 1000 reviews (seria uma marca histórica), mas acho que não consigo, se eu o fizer vou acabar derrubando o nível da fic entao tou encaminhando a fic para o seu derradeiro fim, muito obrigado a todos que vêem comentando firmemente, de verdade, vocês são o único motivo de eu ainda escrever, porque eu já não tenho tempo para escrever. Lamento a demora que esta havendo entre um cap e outro, mas eu não estou com tempo, de verdade. Espero que vocês gostem desse cap, e ah, mas uma coisa, a fic fez um ano de duração(PARABENS PRA NÒS, isso mesmo pra mim e para vocês que não desistiram de ler a fic).**

N/A2: Antes que me esqueça, capitulo dedicado à madrinha da fic e a leitora mais fiel de todas **PRISMA-SAN** thanks por todo o apoio e como vc gosta muito dei uma mudada nos eventos pra q no proximo cap tenha bem mto NejiTen ;D... Ah parabéns atrasado, mas é que deu trabalho pra finalizar esse cap u.u, então ai o cap... Mandem Reviews =D

**No mais... Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 42 – Uma Surpresa Para Kimimaro**

-_Você já decorou o plano? _– uma voz de garota sussurrou escondida por trás de um dojo.

-_Já sim, o repassei três vezes... _– outra voz respondeu revelando uma ponta de excitação em sua voz – _você acha que vai dar tudo certo mesmo?_

_-Claro... – _a primeira voz falou confiante e levantou um pouco a cabeça ao fazer isso revelando ter cabelos róseos – _nós estamos seguindo eles há uma semana, sabemos o que vão fazer... É o plano perfeito Tenten!_

_-Silencio! _– Tenten respondeu assustada – _acho que ouvi alguma coisa. Tayuya e não der certo e nos pegarem? Acho que são eles! _– ela sibilou ao ouvir outro ruído.

_-Não são eles ainda... Faltam quinze minutos para o Kimi-kun pedir permissão para ir ao banho... E eu revi o quadro de professores! A professora encarregada de hoje é a Anko-san lembra?_

_-Ah é... _– Tenten pareceu mais aliviada – _mas então quem está fazendo esse barulho?_

_-Não sei... Mas é melhor ficarmos por aqui e seguirmos nosso plano... Quando faltarem cinco minutos cada uma vai pro seu posto ok? _– Tayuya sentenciou séria.

-_Hai! _– Tenten sussurrou feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Eu não entendi... _– Naruto sussurrava para olhando para Sasuke que estava à duas cadeiras dele no cinema separado por Hinata e Sakura – _esses vampiros não eram vegetarianos? Porque eles comeram aquele animal no começo do filme, e porque eles atacaram o cara agora? _#o.O#

-_Primeiro não existem vampiros vegetarianos seu Dobe... Na verdade não existem vampiros – _Sasuke avaliou o que tinha dito – _o que importa é que eles são 'vegetarianos' _– falou fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos – _e não são os mesmo vampiros que atacaram o cara..._

_-Não? _– o loiro voltou a indagar.

-_Calem a boca! _– uma voz irritada gritou de trás deles.

-_Ora sua... _– Naruto ia responder quando recebeu um balde de pipoca na cabeça. – _Kuso..._

_-Naruto-kun... Poderia ficar quieto um pouco? _– Hinata sussurrou fazendo o loiro corar e se calar.

A garota mais atrás que tinha gritado e jogado o balde de pipoca estava extremamente irritada, já não bastasse não ter par no cinema ainda tinha que estar ao lado da pessoa mais indesejável do mundo e ainda ter que ouvir o idiota do Naruto perguntar cada detalhe do filme.

-_Tinha esquecido que você era tão explosiva... Acho que é a famosa fúria dos Javalis... _– a voz da pessoa mais indesejável do mundo alcançou seus ouvidos com um sussurro galanteador que a fez se arrepiar.

Ela olhou-o pelo canto dos seus olhos azuis e percebeu que ele mantinha os olhos fixos na tela do cinema e que ao lado dele uma garota de cabelos castanhos não percebera que ele mexera sequer os lábios, ela parecia bastante irritada, e a garota de orbes azuladas sabia o motivo, há alguns minutos o senhor indesejável havia rejeitado um beijo dela dizendo que queria prestar atenção ao filme, pois diferente dela era a primeira vez que o assistia.

-_Você não deveria falar comigo... _– a garota dos orbes azuis falou fazendo a mecha muito loira da frente dos seus olhos soprarem.

-_Não preciso da sua permissão para nada Ino –_ o garoto falou agora revirando os olhos rapidamente para ver a reação dela e ao ver ela estreitar os olhos e fazer uma cara de nojo um singelo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios – _aliás você estava me seguindo? Quem deixou você fazer isso?_

_-Não preciso da sua permissão para nada Gaara _– Ino respondeu sorridente, o garoto passou a mão nos seus cabelos ruivos e ignorou o ultimo comentário.

-_Cadê seu namoradinho? _– Gaara falou após cerca de dez minutos de silêncio.

-_Eu não tenho namoradinho... Eu acabei com meu último lembra? _– a loira não queria falar isso, mas queria ver o ruivo com raiva, mas foi frustrada pois ele não demonstrou nenhuma emoção.

-_Bom pra ele... _– Gaara sentenciou sem nenhuma emoção.

Ino ficou calada absorvendo as palavras com raiva, queria se levantar e ir embora dali, mas não podia dar essa vitória a Gaara, não agora que ouvira o boato de que ele iria embora... Não deixaria ele escapar assim, não sem pelo menos ouvir umas verdades, dolorosas verdades!

-_Tanto que ele não consegue parar de conversar comigo e ignora sua namorada e o filme... _– Ino falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Gaara não respondeu mais.

(Gaara: só isso? E os murros e os xingamentos? E a violência gratuita? E as piadinhas sem graça? E a comédia INSANA! #ò.ó# Tôp: er... ce ta bem? Eu te poupo de tudo q vc reclama desde o inicio da fic e vc reclama? Louco Suigetsu: emos são emos... Tôp sempre reclamam... Gaara: não é isso é que... Suigetsu: la vai ele reclamar de novo! Posso avacalhar? Tôp: a vontade... – Suigetsu lambe seu indicador e enfia na orelha de Gaara – Gaara: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEU! – e começa a baixaria – Tôp: estava com saudade disso #;D#)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Entendeu Tobi?!? _– um loiro que parecia controlar a raiva falava com um homem de mascara de pirulito.

-_Hai Deidara-senpai! _– Tobi respondeu feliz.

-_Então vamos logo seu imbecil... E nada de distrações! _– Deidara falou irritado.

Os dois seguiram caminhando tranquilamente. Muito tranquilamente, foi o que o loiro passou a notar passado alguns minutos, ele olhou para o lado e percebeu o motivo da tranqüilidade: ele estava só.

-_Aquele filho da... _– Deidara começou, mas encontrou quem procurava. Tobi estava com a mascara encostada na vitrine de uma loja de doces.

-_Deidara-senpai... Compra pra Tobi... Vai... __Por favor! __Tobi is a good boy! –_ o homem de mascara de pirulito suplicava com cara de cão sem dono.

CROCK

-_Não! Não sou seu pai, ou mãe... Ou papai-noel. – _o loiro acrescentou quando Tobi fez menção de falar – _agora vamos, estamos numa missão para encontrarmos a perfeita arte!!! _#\o/#

-_E o que é a perfeita art?!? _– Tobi indagou com um dedo na boca.

-_Esqueceu seu baka? _– Deidara estava com os olhos brilhando – _a arte perfeita! Que vai agradar a todos... Ao misturarmos nossos bordões vamos criar algo mais interessante que o Twix! ART IS A BANG! _– e sem querer explodiu a vitrine da loja.

-_UHU! Deidara-senpai é o coelhinho da páscoa!! _– Tobi gritou recolhendo os doces que voavam. (Gaara: você sabe que isso não faz o menor sentido né? Tôp: é que esqueci qual era o real papel dos dois, ai até eu lembrar vou enrolar um pouquinho #;D# Gaara: #-.-# ridículo...).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Sabe Lee... Eu estive pensando... Está na hora de mudar... _– Gai sentenciou sério olhando para o horizonte na praia com lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos.

-_No que Gai-sensei? – _e inexplicavelmente Lee também já estava chorando também.

-_Na vida sabe... Nesse nosso modo de agir... _– Gai olhava para o horizonte com mais intensidade (Gaara: desse jeito ele vai queimar os olhos, ninguém pode ficar olhando para o sol desse jeito...).

-_Mas Gai-sensei... O senhor é o ídolo da nossa geração! O herói em escala global! O homem do século! _– Lee enumerava as qualidades de Gai (?) nos dedos – _é o líder da nossa nação e o nome que estará em todos os livros de história!_

_-É eu sei Lee... Mas sabe... Meu maior rival se casou... E agora eu preciso de uma mulher! _– Gai falou frustrado.

-_Ah então é isso sensei?!? _– Lee pareceu aliviado – _não se preocupe eu já resolvi isso! O senhor tem um encontro hoje à noite! _– e fez a posição de nice guy.

-_Oh?!? _– Gai ficou espantado e feliz – _esse é meu discípulo!_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Não acha que os alunos vão estranhar que seu diretor favorito fique desaparecido por três semanas? _– um homem de cabelos prateados que cobriam um de seus olhos falou em meio a um quarto escuro. Ele estava amarrado a uma cadeira.

-_Ninguém notou que você sumiu – _uma mulher de cabelos roxos respondeu sem muito interesse, pois estava prestando atenção na televisão.

-_Como não? Eu sou o diretor daquela espelunca! _– o homem se indignou – _eu sou Hatake Kakashi o..._

_-O maior pervertido e fujão da escola – _a mulher respondeu – _e agora eu sou Hatake Anko, sua mulher e sei que se eu deixar você vai fugir..._

_-Mesmo assim eles tem que sentir minha falta Anko!_

_-Claro que não... _– Anko colocou um dango na boca – _eles acham que você esta por ai flertando com qualquer rabo de saia que existe..._

_-Eu não flerto com qualquer rabo de saia que existe _#ù.ú# – o Hatake retrucou indignado – _só com aquelas que são bonitas e que podem me pagar coisas... _#XD#

BAM – ele esquecera que estava ao alcance dos punhos dela.

-_Não me faça esquecer da promessa que fiz sobre te bater durante o dia... ­– _ela acrescentou irritada.

_-Mas An-chan... _– Kakashi fez beicinho – _todo homem tem suas necessidades..._

BAM

-_Ser um cachorro é uma coisa, mas tentar me convencer a deixar você ser um é outra bem diferente – _ela avisou depois de acerta-lo com um murro – _ah propósito isso aqui chegou no correio... – _e jogou um envelope no colo de um Kakashi semi-nocauteado.

-_Eu não posso ler esqueceu... _– ele indicou com a cabeça os braços amarrados.

-_Não é pra você ler eu só estou te mostrando seu baka – _Anko retrucou – _é um convite para um casamento de um figurão amigo do Jiraya._

_-E nós vamos?_

_-Claro que sim... Oportunidade de aprender novas técnicas de tortura com a Tsunade-sama _#;D# - Anko falou feliz.

-_Vida de homem casado é horrível! _– Kakashi comentou mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela.

BAM – e ele foi nocauteado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Você está nervoso? _– Itachi falou presunçoso.

-_No caminho do Pain só há dor _– Pain falou categoricamente.

­-_Ah... Então é por isso que você ta se casando com a Konan? _­– um garotinho ruivo falou observando o homem de cabelos laranjas e piercings provar um terno laranja.

-_Um a zero pra você Sasori – _Itachi comentou divertido – _como é que eu não pensei nessa?_

_-Porque você é um Uchiha idiota – _Sasori retrucou – _nós vamos ou não pra essa despedida de solteiro?_

_-A Konan mandou vocês me ajudarem com o terno – _Pain disse ríspido – _e não vejo necessidade para despedida de solteiro, isso é só mais uma tentação mundana._

_-É, é sabemos de toda a ladainha... _– Itachi afastou as palavaras de Pain com a mão – _é o Jiraya que está responsável pela festa não é?_

_-É sim _– Sasori continuou emburrado – _você tem certeza que trancou o Orochimaru, o Kabuto e o Zetsu?_

_-Tenho sim... _– Itachi retrucou – _eles caíram direitinho no boneco inflável do Sasuke... _– Itachi disse entediado – _estou pensando em produzir em escala comercial e vendê-lo... Aposto que vai ter uma grande procura..._

_-EU COMPRO! _– uma fangirl gritou de trás de uma estante. (Gaara: fangirl? Tôp: aquelas garotas loucas... Gaara: eu sei o q são fangirls! Tôp: e porq perguntou?!? Gaara: eu quis perguntar o q é q uma está fazendo na fic? #¬.¬# Tôp: ahhh... elas sempre estão lá... essa deve ter quebrado o cerco dos seguranças... Gaara: seguranças? Tôp: continue a acompanahar e você vai entender.).

-_Sorry patron – _um homem moreno falou – _AVE FENIX – _e gritou fazendo chamas iluminarem o local e depois ele e a garota sumiram (Tôp: vê? Seguranças... Gaara: #-.-# eu sinceramente já vi de tudo nessa fic... Suigetsu: você não viu um ovomaltine voador... Gaara: e porq teria um ovomaltine voador? Suigetsu: porq eles são gostosos e voam! THUO! Gaara: esse cara tem q continuar aqui mesmo? Tôp: ele aparece qndo qr... Não controlo isso... Gaara: vou fingir q acredito... #¬.¬#).

-_Elas estão cada vez mais audaciosas... _– Sasori retrucou – _outro dia quase que caio numa emboscada delas... Sorte que o Deidara estava por perto..._

_-Idiotas sempre têm utilidades né? _– Itachi tomou seu suquinho Kapo de laranja entretido – _então Pain... Vamos ou não pra despedida de solteiro?_

_-No Pain, No Gain _– Pain falou com um singelo sorriso.

-_É assim que se fala! _– Itachi o puxou e os três seguiram para fora da loja.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Eu realmente não entendi nada do filme... _– Naruto falou chateado – _se ela queria virar vampira porque não virou? E porque aquela loira do mal olhou pra eles no fim... Que filme confuso!_

_-Você é um Dobe sempre – _Sasuke falou como se já estivesse acostumado com os comentários de Naruto ao final de um filme.

-_Você não precisa entender... Só precisa saber que o filme foi lindo! _– Sakura falou se agarrando ao braço de Sasuke – _Neee Sasuke-kun... Vamos tomar sorvete... Só nós dois? _– ela falou a ultima frase em alto e bom som para que Naruto e Hinata ouvissem.

-_Vamos... Dobe nós nos encontramos no restaurante ali –_ ele apontou pra um restaurante do outro lado da rua.

-_Certo... _– Naruto falou meio entediado. E quando o casal foi embora foi que ele percebeu que estava a sós com Hinata – _er... Hinata... Você quer..._

_-Podemos ir pra onde você quiser Naruto-kun – _Hinata respondeu docemente.

-_Certo... Então – _ele olhou ao redor para a rua cheia de lojas. – _Fliperama então?_

_-Hai _– Hinata respondeu com um sorriso tímido e depois corou ao sentir a mão do loiro se agarrar a sua, ela olhou pra ele, mas ele estava coçando a cabeça com a outra mão e olhando pro outro lado e ela percebeu que as bochechas dele também estavam avermelhadas.

Os dois seguiram caminhando de mão dadas em silencio e de vez em quando eles davam uma espiadinha um no outro, sendo que duas vezes seus olhares se encontraram e ambos coraram e sorriram.

Logo que chegaram no fliperama Hinata sem querer pausou na maquina de ursinhos de pelúcia e ficou fitando uma raposa laranja de olhos azuis. O loiro que teve que parar de andar deu meia volta e percebeu o olhar dela parado na raposa.

-_Você quer a raposa? _– Naruto disse divertido.

-_Não... Eu... _– Hinata corou mais ainda ao perceber que ele estava se divertindo com a cena.

-_Não se preocupe, eu pegarei pra você Dattebbayo _– Naruto fez a pose de nice guy e colocou uma moeda na maquina.

Ele começou a mexer na maquina e após a quinta moeda e muitos xingamentos que renderam a Hinata boas risadas ele conseguiu tirar uma pequena coelhinha branca.

-_Gomen Hinata... _– Naruto coçou a cabeça envergonhado – _aquela raposa não quer vir de jeito nenhum dattebbayo..._

_-Eu posso tentar? _– Hinata disse feliz aceitando a coelhinha. Naruto olhou-a surpreso e sorriu a deixando colocar uma moeda na maquina. E de primeira tentativa, ela conseguiu pegar a raposa.

-_Nossa você é muito boa dattebbayo! – _Naruto falou sorrindo.

-_Eu... _– Hinata sorriu e os olhos deles se encontraram. Os dois coraram, mas mantiveram os olhares firmes. Ela fitava aqueles orbes azuis claro e ele aquelas duas perolas lindas.

Eles foram se aproximando cada vez mais e...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

(Gaara: é serio q vc vai parar ai? Tôp: sem suspense não tem graça... #XD# Gaara: você vai é levar uma pedradas isso sim...)

-_Oe Karin... Me espere – _Suigetsu falou entediado vendo a ruiva acelerar o passo.

-_Não tenho nada pra falar com você – _Karin retrucou.

-_Eu queria pedir desculpa... – _Suigetsu disse chateado.

-_Você não me deve desculpas... _– a ruiva continuou a apertar o passo.

-_Espere ok? _– Suigetsu segurou ela pelo braço.

-_Pode me soltar por gentileza?_

_-Não, não posso – _ele suspirou longamente – _você pode pelo menos me escutar?_

_-Se você me soltar – _Karin indicou o braço dela.

-_Gomen – _Suigetsu coçou a cabeça – _eu quero pedir desculpas por ter te tratado mal no casamento do Kakashi... E por ter estado estranho esses dias._

_-Certo... Posso ir agora? _– a ruiva se virou.

-_Não vai perguntar o motivo?_

_-Você sabe o que faz Suigetsu... _– Karin deu de ombros – _só não espere que eu aceite tudo..._

_-Mas eu..._

_-Resolva sua vida primeiro..._

_-Karin..._

_-Não quero saber de complicações familiares novamente... Já bastou o Sasuke – _Karin disse andando pra longe.

-_Então você já sabe não é? _– Suigetsu disse irritado.

-_Já sim... _­– Karin falou sem se virar e seguiu seu caminho deixando Suigetsu irritado.

FLASH

-_Seu filho da..._

_-Essa vai ser ótima pro álbum, vou colocar a legenda "Suigetsu rejeitado" _– Sai cantarolou ao ver a foto na sua câmera.

-_Volte aqui e me dê essa foto seu mini-OroJackson _– Suigetsu falou seguindo ele com uma mão nos olhos.

-_Te pago um ovomaltine pra me deixar ficar com a foto – _Sai dalou antes que Suigetsu chegasse perto dele.

-_Fechado –_ o Hozuki disse feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Então... Estou indo Kuro-senpai _– Kimimaro fez uma pequena reverencia para o Hyuuga.

-_Claro, claro, só vou colocar as coisas em ordem e também irei... _– Neji falou sério.

O Kaguya saiu do dojo e seguiu para o banheiro masculino. Estavam faltando algumas semanas para o torneio e tudo estava indo bem, quer dizer, só a Tayuya que parecia quieta demais, mas isso deveria ser conseqüência da derrota dela no campeonato de Xadrez.

-_Preciso dar um presente para ela... _– ele falou para si mesmo assim que saiu da ducha de toalha. E quando começava a trocar sua roupa ouviu um barulho.

-_E que tal esse presente para você? _– Tayuya apareceu com um sobretudo e ao ver o olhar confuso de Kimimaro ela o abriu revelando uma lingerie preta.

**N/A: aqui nós paramos ok? Sorry pela demora eu sei que prometi o cap pro dia 10 de janeiro, mas ele veio dia 10 de fevereiro, minha vida esta muito mais corrida do que eu poderia prever e o tempo para escrever esta curtíssimo, alem do que eu já sei o que tem q acontecer na fic, mas não estou conseguindo escrever direito, esse cap mesmo eu o achei mto fraco, espero q os próximos voltem a ser bons, desculpem-me sim? E por favor mandem review, eles podem me inspirar a conseguir fazer bons caps, não vou responder os reeviews hoje porq estou de saída (ô vida corrida!), mas, por favor, MANDEM REVIEW certo? Se possível gostaria de postar o próximo cap ainda em fevereiro, talvez seja impossível, carnaval de Recife/ Olinda ocupa muito o tempo... No mais é isso...**

**Malfeito Feito.**


	44. A Despedida de Matsuri

**Desculpas esfarrapadas não colam mais, eu sei. Agora eh serio, eu estou dando aulas na faculdade e malhando, fora que ainda estou escrevendo meus poemas e empresariando uma banda, sem mto tempo pra o PC, ou seja, a fic esta pra escanteio, mas naum vou abandona-la juro!**

**Desculpem, desculpem,**

**Me xinguem nos review sim?**

**Mas mandem review, porque soh continuo a escrever porq sinto uma responsabilidade imensa em abandonar uma fic com tantos leitores**

**;T**

**No mais... Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 43 – A Despedida de Matsuri**

**-**_Você vê Sai, eu não fiz nada de errado – _Suigetsu comentava já no seu vigésimo oitavo ovomaltine. – _quero dizer, ta bom que fui um pouco rabugento com ela? Mas qual é a da Karin de me dispensar, e pior de me comparar com o Sasuke?_

_-Eu..._

_-Não que eu odeie o Sasuke, é só que ele é emo..._

_-Eu..._

_-Entenda bem, não tenho nada contra emos _– o Hozuki olhou para o garoto que estava de frente para ele – _sinceramente vocês são até legais as vezes..._

_-Mas..._

_-Não claro que você tem seus motivos. Mas sei lá, emos... São bizarros – _Suigetsu encolheu os ombros – _MAIS UM OVOMALTINE SIM?_

_-Hai – _a atendente foi correndo preparar outro milkshake.

-_Sui..._

_-E vou dizer mais uma coisa... Se ela quer ficar com raiva que fique... É até melhor pra mim, que eu resolvo logo essa parada com o Zabuza-senpai _– Suigetsu recebeu o ovomaltine e deu um longo gole.

-_Sabe eu..._

_-Só mais uma coisa – _ele interrompeu novamente seu companheiro de conversa – _eu estou certo de querer resolver isso com o Zabuza não?_

-_Claro que sim Hozuki-san – _Sai encolheu os ombros olhando ao redor. – _hum... você tem tanto dinheiro assim? – _após finalmente ter conseguido falar mais que duas palavras ele olhou assustadoramente para a mesa cheia de copos vazios de milkshakes.

_-Como assim dinheiro? – _o garoto dos dentes tubaranianos pareceu acordar do seu transe.

-_Bem... Normalmente precisa-se de dinheiro para pagar os ovomaltines – _Sai disse sem emoção.

-_Você disse que ia pagar... Pela foto! _– Suigetsu exclamou indignado.

-_Eu disse que pagaria um... _– Sai retirou do bolso um vale ovomaltine na compra de outro – _aqui está – _e colocou o vale na mesa – _eu tenho que continuar a tirar fotos..._

_-Ei Sai... _– o garoto alvo de cabelos negros olhou para trás – _não deveria sair sem pagar a conta – _ele escutou Suigetsu berrar do outro lado da rua. (Gaara: alguém pode me explicar como ele saiu da mesa, passou pelo Sai e foi pro outro lado da rua? Tôp: Suigetsu acho que você vai explicar melhor Suigetsu: hein? (ele estava dormindo) Gaara: como você fez pra se teletransportar? Achei que jutsus não existiam na fic Tôp: e não existem... Gaara: então? Suigetsu: é simples, sou fodastico. Tôp: ah certo. #n.n# (...) Gaara: vocês sabem que isso não explica nada não é? Tôp: eu entendi. Suigetsu: só você que é burro. Gaara: vai tomar no #$ Tôp: não deveríamos descer o nível... hum, o que é que você não entendeu? Eu explico. Gaara respirando exaltado: não faz sentido ele ter se teletrasportado numa fic que não existe jutsus, ela é insana e tals, mas as leis da física são respeitadas aqui! Tôp: é? Gaara: são! Pelo menos nada impossível aconteceu ainda... Tôp: você não tem a memória muito boa tem? Gaara: não. Tôp percebi...).

-_Alguém vai ter que pagar sabe? – _a atendente estava com uma arma de fogo calibre 38 apontada para Sai.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Olha Hinata uma moeda! _– Naruto que estava se aproximando da Hyuuga para beijá-la teve um acesso de timidez e se abaixou rápido pra pegar uma moeda imaginaria, sua cabeça bateu no nariz da garota. – _itai! GOMEN!_

_-Não... Não foi nada – _Hinata estava muito vermelha, mas não dava pra dizer se era de raiva, de timidez ou de dor.

O silencio se instaurou e os dois ficaram se olhando constrangidos. Cada um com um turbilhão de pensamentos

[SEU BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Como foi que você deu uma cabeçada nela ao invés de tacar-lhe um beijo? BAKA! – a consciência do loiro gritava em sua cabeça – PEÇA DESCULPAS! TENTE DE NOVO! Ela nunca mais vai querer nada com você agora...]

[SUA BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! Como foi que você achou que ele ia te beijar? Ele nunca iria fazer isso! É do Naruto que estamos falando! Na-ru-to! O loiro idiota de sempre, o loiro idiota lindo dos olhos cor de mar tão lindos... BAKA! Você tem que agir! Lembre do que a Sakura disse]

-_Eu... – _os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e coraram – _você... Pode falar – _eles continuaram falando em uníssono. (Gaara: você sabe que isso é altamente medíocre não é? Tôp: porque? Gaara: porque isso já foi usado em todos os filmes/livros/mangas/etc Tôp: por isso mesmo que não podia faltar na minha fic #XD# Gaara: por esse lado...).

-_TOBI SEU IDIOTA! _– os dois se viraram para ver um homem com um cabelo loiro e longo dar um grande murro na cabeça de outro homem, este usava uma bizarra mascara de pirulito.

-_Tobi não ter culpa... Tobi is inocent! _– o homem chamado Tobi, que era o que usava a mascara de pirulito choramingou com as mãos no cocuruto.

-_Você tentou roubar essa loja duas vezes seguidas, e foi pego duas vezes! _– o loiro gritava freneticamente.

-_Deidara-senpai is bad. __Tobi is a good boy e quer chocolate! _–Tobi resmungou cruzando os braços.

-_Eu vou te dar o chocolate... _– Deidara mostrou o punho para Tobi – _agora vamos seguir com o plano e... DROGA! ELE NOS VIU! _– o loiro agarrou Tobi e se jogou atrás de um lixeirozinho e ficou olhando na direção de Naruto e Hinata – _você viu como reagi rápido? Consegui um esconderijo excelente!_

_-Dattebbayo... Quem são aqueles loucos? _– Naruto indagou a Hinata pelo canto da boca.

-_Acho que eles estão olhando pra cá – _Hinata comentou olhando o esconderijo tosco dos dois.

-_Realmente Deidara-senpai is a genius! _– Tobi falou fazendo uma reverencia ao loiro deixando o esconderijo atrás do lixeirinho mais tosco ainda.

-_Tem certeza Hinata? – _Naruto olhou da garota para os homens – _o que será que querem?_

_-Não deve ser coisa boa... O loiro tem cara de louco explosivo – _Hinata sentenciou olhando o perfil de Deidara.

-_Então deixa eu ir lá afugentar os dois... _– Naruto estralou os dedos [BOA! Vai lá e chuta a bunda deles, e deixe eles darem um murro na sua boca, vai ser legal que a Hinata cuide do ferimento] – a consciência de Naruto falava com ele.

-_Não... Acho melhor nós irmos – _Hinata apertou os ursinhos de pelúcia.

-_Não vamos deixá-los estragar nosso encontro... _– Naruto comentou se afastando e dando um sorriso pra Hinata que ficou abobalhada com a palavra encontro.

-_Deidara-senpai... Ele esta vindo pra cá... Será que esta nos vendo? _– Tobi falou temeroso.

-_Claro que não! Isso é impossível! Nosso esconderijo é impecável! _– Deidara negou olhando alarmado pra Naruto. –_ bem... Vá lá e acabe com ele Tobi._

_-Mas achei que tínhamos vindo pra convidá-lo para ser nosso parceiro..._

_-Bem essa era a idéia inicial... Mas antes precisamos capturá-lo – _Deidara comentou.

-_Por que?_

_-Porque sim oras._

_-Por que?_

_-Porque estou dizendo que sim!_

_-Por que?_

_-Tobi você vai morrer..._

_-Por que?_

_-ART IS A BANG! _– Deidara acabou acionando seu explosivo e se auto explodiu. A explosão fez Tobi voar e cair de cabeça na cabeça de Naruto que caiu desacordado.

Hinata pareceu despertar do seu transe quando viu Tobi se levantar retirar sua mascara e guardá-la no bolso.

-_Droga... Eu tenho que voltar a tomar remédios... Finalmente consegui me apossar do meu corpo de novo – _a voz de Tobi mudara – _finalmente sou Madara de novo. – _ele se virou e viu Naruto no chão – _o garoto Kyuubi! _– e colocou o loiro no ombro e saiu correndo.

Hinata olhou toda a cena petrificada.

-_Sabe deveríamos pegar o outro pra usar como refém – _Hanabi comentou saindo de trás de uma maquina do fliperama com Konohamaru nocauteado ao seu lado.

-_Hanabi?_

_-Nani?_

_-O que você? Como... Naruto-kun – _Hinata tentava decidir o que fazer ou pensar.

-_Nem pense em ir atrás dele, aquele cara é da Akatsuki, o pessoal que quase matou o Asuma-sensei e que seqüestrou o Kazekage emo _(Gaara: EMO?!? ACHEI QUE ISSO TIVESSE TERMINADO! Tôp: eu tava com saudade... #-.-#) – Hanabi jogou Konohamaru no chão e deu um chute em suas partes baixas.

Hinata ficou olhando horrorizada enquanto o garoto acordava sentindo uma dor alucinante, depois que ele conseguiu se por de pé olhou assustado para ambas as Hyuugas.

-_Eu juro que não estava olhando pra moça do algodão doce Han-chan _– Konohamaru choramingou pedindo perdão.

-_Sei que estava, por causa dos peitos dela – _Hanabi falou com uma têmpora pulsando em sua testa – _mas não temos tempo para isso. Vá até o Neji-nii-san buscá-lo – _ela ordenou.

-_Mas eu... Queria comer algodão doce... _– Konohamaru retrucou, mas ao ver o olhar maligno da namorada saiu correndo.

-_Se você da liberdade eles montam... _– Hanabi comentou com Hinata enquanto as duas iam andando até Deidara desacordado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_E é isso Matsuri. – _um garoto ruivo suspirou após explicar pela quinta vez o motivo de estar dando um fora na garota que o olhava desconfiado.

-_Eu... – _Matsuri tinha os olhos marejados e olhava com uma desconfiança para Gaara – _achei que você gostasse de mim._

_-Eu gosto, mas não do deixo que você gosta de mim. _– Gaara falou cansado, ele decidira arrumar sua vida, e para isso precisava começar sendo sincero com ele mesmo.

-_Mas você vai gostar!_

_-Não, não vou. Não enquanto tiver pendências no caminho – _o ruivo a cortou.

-_Essas tais pendências são aquela loira de farmácia?_

_-Tecnicamente, sim. _– Gaara encolheu os ombros ao ver Matsuri amarrar a cara.

-_Ela não está fazendo nenhuma chantagem, ou qualquer coisa do tipo com você está? _– Matsuri não sabia o motivo, mas sabia que Gaara não iria dar um fora nela sem que estivesse sendo ameaçado.

-_Não, não está. Eu já não falo com ela há muito tempo _– Gaara responde com sinceridade – _eu já disse a você que vou voltar a Suna também ok? _– ele colocou a mala dela dentro do ônibus.

-_Mas eu não quero ir sem você. _– ela insistiu segurando a mão dele. Os olhos verdes se encontraram com os olhos negros.

-_Matsuri... Se eu prometi, eu vou voltar. _– ele sentenciou exasperado.

-_Eu sei que vai, mas... Eu vou ficar com saudade... E... Nós... _– os olhos dela começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

-_Seremos amigos, até que eu possa corresponder seus sentimentos – _Gaara a guiou para a porta do ônibus – _e não chore, você prometeu!_

_-Mas Gaara – _ela soluçou.

-_Se você quebra uma promessa, é o mesmo que estar violando sua alma – _Gaara recitou – _lembra? Essa foi a frase que você leu no dia que me tornei Kazekage..._

_-Eu... Eu... _– Matsuri engoliu o choro –_ mas me prometa... Me prometa que você não vai me esquecer... Que você não vai voltar pra ela..._

_-Eu nunca vou esquecê-la, você foi minha primeira amiga. _– Gaara deu um sorriso pra ela.

-_E que não vai voltar pra ela... Ela te machucou – _Matsuri disse chateada.

-_Eu não posso fazer isso. – _o Sabaku suspirou e a abraçou – _poderia arriscar quebrar a promessa, e você sabe disso._

Os dois permaneceram em silencio. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela. Gaara olhou pra ela com severidade.

-_Não estou chorando... _– ela sorriu – _é que lembrei que nunca pude... Nunca pude provar seus lábios... _– ele passou os dedos no rosto dela.

-_Não podemos Matsuri, eu lamento._

_-Nem uma vez? _– Matsuri sorriu tristemente – _pela nossa amizade?_

Ele a fitou e deu um longo suspiro.

-_A primeira _– ele falou e aproximou seus lábios dos dela, colando-os.

KISSU

-_E a ultima – _Gaara completou quando saiu do beijo. – _não quero machucar você, nem te dar esperanças._

_-Eu... Não..._

_-Saiba de uma coisa. – _Gaara a empurrou para dentro do ônibus e ela correu para a janela – _a vida é uma aventura, e estamos sujeitos a nos machucar nas batalhas ok? Mas não desista... Não se machuque por mim, você promete?_

_-Não posso... _– ela sorriu tristemente.

Os dois se fitaram enquanto o ônibus dava partida.

-_Até Suna – _Gaara falou, mas Matsuri não respondeu e ele viu o ônibus azul desaparecer pela estrada.

-_Eu achei que você estivesse dispensando ela – _ele ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

-_Eu não podia machucar ela ainda mais – _Gaara falou rouco – _eu realmente gosto dela._

_-Mas você gosta mais da Ino não é? _– Temari falou agarrando o irmão numa chave de pescoço.

-_É... _– ele disse entediado e se deixou levar pela irmã. – _e agora o que faço?_

_-É nessa parte que sua linda, gentil e meiga nee-chan te ajuda! _– Temari falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

-_Você sabe que você não é nada do que falou não é? _– Gaara comentou, mas logo se arrependeu disso.

CROCK

-_Estava com saudade de te bater – _Temari disse feliz – _agora vamos levar suas coisas para a casa Yamanaka..._

_-Do que está falando? _– o ruivo repetiu massageando a cabeça.

-_Seu dinheiro foi despachado na mala da Matsuri – _Temari disse maldosamente – _e creio eu que você vai ter que se hospedar lá novamente..._

_-Sua..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_-Droga, como diabos vou achar o Neji? – _Konohamaru falou para si mesmo se agachando pelo vestiário – _se eu for pego por aqui eu tenho certeza que ele vai achar que estou fugindo da Hanabi e eu vou acabar apanhando... Tenho que chamá-lo de um jeito sutil... Que é isso?_

Ele olhou mais adiante e viu duas garota também escondidas conversando quando viu que elas só trajavam roupões deixou escapar um palavrão alto demais, as duas se viraram e olharam desconfiadas para onde ele estava, mas ele voltou a se abaixar.

_-Silencio! _– a morena disse assustada, Konohamaru reconheceu-a sendo a namorada de Neji – _acho que ouvi alguma coisa. Tayuya e não der certo e nos pegarem? Acho que são eles! _– ela sibilou ao ouvir outro ruído.

_-Não são eles ainda... Faltam quinze minutos para o Kimi-kun pedir permissão para ir ao banho... – _uma ruiva falou. Konohamaru se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz dela. Era North Tayuya, a quarta no ranking de mulheres sádicas que residiam em Konoha segundo Kakashi. – _E eu revi o quadro de professores! A professora encarregada de hoje é a Anko-san lembra?_

_-Ah é... _– Tenten sussurrou aliviada – _mas então quem está fazendo esse barulho?_

_-Não sei... Mas é melhor ficarmos por aqui e seguirmos nosso plano... Quando faltarem cinco minutos cada uma vai pro seu posto ok? _– Tayuya sentenciou séria.

-_Hai! _– Tenten sussurrou feliz.

Konohamaru ficou vendo as duas se manterem quietas até que Tenten se levantou e foi sorrateiramente para outro aposento. Ele ficou na dúvida se ficava ali ou não, lembrando do motivo de estar ali e também de que se fosse pego era melhor ser pego por Tenten ele a seguiu quando um garoto de cabelos alvos adentrou o vestiário.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-_Então é isso... _– Tsuki terminou de falar pesarosa – _eu vou me mudar._

_-Mas... mas... _– Kiba não sabia o que dizer.

-_Não é culpa sua... Eu sempre soube sabe... Nós nunca ficamos muito tempo em um lugar só... Os gatos... _– ela indicou a prima que arrumava as malas com a ajuda de Hidan – _e não ia dar certo mesmo._

_-Tsuki eu..._

_-É melhor pararmos por aqui, Kiba _– ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, algo parecia estar preso a sua garganta. – _vamos acabar com isso logo, sem lágrimas ok?_

_-Eu._

KISSU – ela o beijou.

-_Pra você se lembrar um pouco de mim antes que ache uma nova dona, cachorros se apegam rápido – _ela deu um peteleco na testa dele e fechou a porta na cara dele.

Kiba ficou ali olhando pra porta, milhões de pensamentos na sua cabeça. Não estava entendendo nada. Mas pelo que entendera Tsuki iria partir no outro dia. Assim como sua irmã partira.

Ele estava só. Não era um cachorro. Era um lobo, um lobo solitário.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**_Hum... Sakura? _– Sasuke chamou a garota de olhos verdes que alisava seus cabelos. Os dois estavam sentados numa colina olhando as estrelas.

-_Nani Sasuke-kun?_

_-Você quer ir comigo a um casamento? _– ele falou isso de forma abrupta.

-_Hein?_

_-Ir comigo... A um casamento – _Sasuke repetiu entediado, voltando a mirar as estrelas.

-_Casamento? De quem? –_ a garota agora olhava para a cabeça de Sasuke em seu colo e parara de mirar as estrelas.

-_É de uns amigos do Itachi... Ele quer falar comigo sobre algo... Não sei o que é... _– Sasuke disse entediado – _eu não quero ir... Não sozinho._

_-Eu vou amar ir com você! _– Sakura disse feliz e Sasuke ainda sem olhar pra ela abriu um singelo sorriso em seu rosto.

**N/a: a parte de Tenten e Tayuya ficam pro cap que vem ok? Reviravoltas na fic hein? XD Eu não faço a mínima idéia se próximo cap é o ultimo, o penúltimo, antepenúltimo ou soh mais um cap, serio. Naum sei como vai ser. Eu demoro muito a me forçar a escrever e as vezes o cap sai com facilidade feito hoje, as vezes naum, entao...**

**MANDEM REVIEW**

**Pra eu me sentir culpado que vcs estão me esperando, se eu naum soubesse que tem gente qrendo ler a fic, eu já teria parado de escrever, de verdade.**

**Malfeito Feito.**


	45. O Ressurgimento de Madara

**N/a: sem desculpas esfarrapadas, só tive tempo e interesse de voltar a escreve agora #XD# então a fic continua com força total e agora sem mais pausas!**

Gaara: sua fic parece Hunter x Hunter, 1 ano pra cada cap!

Tôp: sem gracinhas... Ah eu aconselho a vocês lerem o cap anterior antes de lerem esse, pra lembrarem de tudo. E MANDEM REVIEW POR FAVOR. Boa Leitura!

E me sigam no twitter brun0_top (arrouba)brun0(underline)top

(tem o link no meu profile daqui do ff)

**Capitulo 44 – O Ressurgimento de Madara**

_-Eu... _– Kimimaro gaguejou ao ver em sua frente Tayuya que acabara de retirar seu roupão e revelou estar usando apenas uma lingerie preta.

-_Você gostou – _estava um pouco escuro, mas ele ainda assim conseguiu ver a vermelhidão que se espalhou pelo rosto dela quando ela disse isso e deu alguns passos na direção dele.

-_Tayuya porque você está vestindo isso? _– finalmente Kimimaro havia recuperado a voz e agora cruzara as pernas como se impedisse que ela visse uma inquietação embaixo da toalha.

-_Eu... _– ela parou e hesitou – _quis fazer uma surpresa pra você... Pra nós..._

_ -Mas... Essa roupa – _Kimimaro tentava fixar seus olhos azuis no rosto dela – _onde você arranjou?_

_ -Eu comprei... _– a garota de cabelos róseos respondeu incerta, não era essa a reação que esperava, essa era a reação que temia – _você não gostou!_

_ -Não é isso! – _ele sussurrou irritado – _só acho isso indecente._

_ -Então... Você é mesmo... _– e ela começou a chorar e recolocou seu roupão, ela fez menção de sair correndo pela porta, mas Kimimaro foi mais rápido e fechou seu caminho.

-_Aonde você vai assim? E do que você esta falando? Tayuya você está bem? _– ele a olhou assustado.

-_Não! Não estou bem! Acabei de descobrir que meu namorado... _– Tayuya falou parando de soluçar e hesitou em terminar a frase.

-_Descobriu o que sobre seu namorado? _– o Kaguya falou meio irritado.

-_É gay... _– ela disse baixinho com medo.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Tayuya esperando que ele urrasse de raiva. E Kimimaro esperando que os outros aparecessem e gritassem "PEGADINHA DO MALANDRO" (Gaara: você sabe que isso não existe no Japão certo? Tôp: sei... Gaara: então deixa pra la)

Então Kimimaro começou a rir.

-_Certo, Certo. _– Kimimaro largou o braço dela – _bela pegadinha, mas isso ainda não explica suas roupas._

_ -Que pegadinha? _– Tayuya repetiu irritada agora. Kimimaro estava zombando dela. – _eu comprei essas roupas para te testar! E descobri que você é mesmo... Gay – _ela falou frustrada – _nunca devia ter largado o Shikamaru pra voltar com você para o Orochimaru..._

_ -O que o Orochimaru-sama tem a ver com isso? _– Kimimaro indagou irritado.

-_Tudo! Ele é o problema. E passou isso... _– ela apontou pra ele como se ele tivesse uma doença – _pra você._

_ -Eu... EU NÃO SOU GAY! _– Kimimaro disse irritado – _de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?_

_ -Eu não tirei! Eu sei! Agora sei! Você e o Juugo andando juntos sempre, criados pelo Orochimaru e o Kabuto – _Tayuya fez cara de nojo – _como a Karin pode ter percebido antes de mim? E esse seu respeito pelo Sasuke... Não acredito!_

_ -Olhe aqui Tayuya..._

_ -Não olhe aqui você! _– Tayuya levantou o dedo na cara dele – _por que você me usou para fingir ser homem? Por que é tão covarde de não assumir-se?_

_ -Tayuya..._

_ -Não! Você é um idiota e eu sou uma garota bonita! Que poderia estar com o homem que quisesse agora... Mas veja com que estou... Com um... _– ela parou a frase e não conseguiu terminá-la.

-_Ah então eu sou gay certo? _– Kimimaro a olhou irritado – _então explique isso. – _e retirou sua toalha.

(...) (cortamos parte, porque essa fic é lida por menores ok?)

-_Sabe... Não deveríamos ter feito isso – _Kimimaro comentou pensativo.

-_Você não gostou? – _Tayuya se virou para ele olhando-o assustada – _eu... –_ e sua voz foi indo pro choro.

-_Não é isso sua baka. _– Kimimaro a cortou – _é só que, era o que eu queria evitar... Por isso eu fiz questão de colocar você no quarto mais distante do meu, e não deixo você ir no meu quarto nem chego perto do seu... Eu queria que nossa primeira vez fosse... Depois que eu te desse isso – _e ele se levantou e pegou um pequeno anel no seu armário.

-_É o que acho que é?_

_ -Provavelmente sim –_ Kimimaro falou no seu tom devagar e calmo de sempre.

KISSU – e Tayuya pulou em seu pescoço para beijá-lo.

-_Pode sair Tenten. – _Neji falou enquanto ainda tirava a parte superior do seu kimono.

-_Como..._

_ -Você sabe que eu sou bem perceptivo. De qualquer modo é melhor você sair, eu vou tomar banho... – _ele acrescentou se virando e se deparou com a garota... Bem à vontade. (Gaara: qual o problema de usar o termo despida? Tôp: queria deixar a imaginação dos hentais divagar por aí. Suigetsu: temos que reconhecer que o Neji tirou a sorte grande, a Karin não é tão bem dotada. ... .... Suigetsu: vocês não concordam? Tôp: por questão de auto preservação da minha vida, eu prefiro não comentar e voltar pra fic... Gaara: apoiado. Suigetsu: eu... ESPERA AI! Tôp: se eu fosse você desapareceria um pouco, o Neji e a Karin não vão gostar muito dos seus comentários quando forem publicados... Suigetsu: #O.O#). – _TENTEN! O que você..._

E a garota foi se aproximando, timidamente, e bem lentamente, desfilando de uma forma sensual. Talvez pelas luzes estarem apagadas, o Hyuuga não tinha reparado no seu rosto amplamente corado, na lingerie cheia de detalhes, e que alguém havia aberto a porta.

****

-_Deidara rápido! – _Madara deu a ordem de forma fria.

O homem loiro desacordado pareceu ser despertado pelo grito distante. Ele nem percebeu as duas garotas que se aproximavam dele. Se levantou e saiu seguindo o rastro do homem de cabelos negros carregando o loiro.

-_Droga, perdemos nosso refém... – _a mais nova das garotas disse.

-_Temos de salvar o Naruto-kun... – _a mais velha sentenciou.

-_Só com o Neji-nii-san – _Hanabi falou entediada. – _tomara que o Konohamaru não demore._

-_Não grite comigo seu idiota! – _Deidara esbravejou. – _e quem é você, o Tobi não tem essa voz grossa, e esse andar tão cheio de classe._

_ -Eu sou Uchiha Madara, verdadeiro chefe da Akatsuki, não questione só temos que ir rápido... – _o homem de cabelos negros anunciou entrando no metrô e sendo seguido pelo loiro.

-_Como assim verdadeiro líder? Eu fui recrutado pelo Pain! Ele é o líder e você... – _o loiro parou de ameaçar assim que viu os olhos escarlates do moreno. – _você... É mesmo um Uchiha maldito._

_ -Sou sim. Agora escute bem o que vou lhe dizer._

_ -Eu não vou seguir uma ordem desses olhos malditos! – _O loiro tirou uma pilha de explosivos, mas antes que pudesse mostrá-los, teve seu braço imobilizado.

-_Não seja estúpido, você não foi páreo para um Itachi enfermo... – _o Uchiha sincronizou seus olhos com o de Deidara e eles ficaram assim parados.

-_Hai – _Deidara abaixou a cabeça cuspindo no chão.

-_Agora escute... Finalmente eu consegui voltar ao controle do meu corpo... Precisamos retomar o plano de tomar conta do Pais de Kanto._

_ -A Akatsuki foi desfeita. – _uma voz grossa anunciou do ultimo assento do vagão. – _NÃO ENTRE DE FININHO ASSIM! – _a mesma voz falou de forma histérica – _Não é hora pra isso! – _o primeiro tom da voz ralhou com o segundo.

-_Zetsu. – _Madara sorriu ao anunciar o nome do terceiro passageiro, como uma forma de convida-lo a chegar mais perto.

-_Hai, Madara-sama. – _Zetsu fez uma referencia – _seu Uchiha escroto! _– a segunda voz acrescentou. (Gaara: que eu me lembre a dupla personalidade do Zetsu não é tão... Tôp: você não lembra de nada, deixe eu continuar a parte séria da fic... Gaara: ok #-.-'# er... mas cadê o Suigetsu? Tôp: hmm... acho que ele seguiu meu conselho. Gaara: quem diria que ele está começando a criar juízo).

-_Convoque o Kisame, nós vamos retomar o plano... – _Madara fingiu que não existia a segunda voz.

-_Os três sanins estão na nossa base. Pain parece ter se aposentado e Itachi está dissolvendo a magoa do seu coração. – _Zetsu contabilizou os problemas da gangue – _ou seja, você vai falhar seu miserável e aí eu vou ser o chefe! _(Gaara: não sério ele ta parecendo o vice-diretor de Impel Down de One Piece Tôp: shusihusihhsu, pior que ta mesmo, deixa pra lá).

-_Kakuzu e Sasori vão adorar voltar a ativa, Orochimaru não resistirá uma chance de pegar uma amostra do meu sangue. Jiraya e Tsunade podem ser pegos numa emboscada no casamento, e Itachi pode ser inspirado novamente..._

_ -E o maldito do Hidan? – _Deidara se intrometeu na conversa.

-_Ele está vivendo com a Niibi. Precisaremos emboscá-lo de todo jeito... _

-_Mas já temos a doutrina da Niibi. Só precisamos agora da doutrina do Rokubi e do Hachibi..._

_ -O Rokubi é um andarilho. Originário do país da onda. – _Zetsu acrescentou.

-_Quem ficou encarregado dele, originalmente? – _Madara indagou.

-_Kisame. – _Deidara se intrometeu mais uma vez – _ele disse que ele já tentou roubar uma das sete espadas._

_ -Ah sim, eu lembro... O samurai ladrão de espadas, Rokubi. – _Madara coçou o queixo – _ele chegou a ter duas das sete espadas não foi? Mas aquele demônio Zabuza conseguiu recuperar uma delas..._

_ -Isso._

_ -Então deixemos o garoto Hozuki cuidar disso. – _Madara deu um sorriso maligno.

****

_ -ATCHIM – _um garoto de cabelos prateados e olhos cor de lavanda gritou enquanto abraça seu peito.

-_Isso é que dá tomar tantos ovomaltines – _uma garota ruiva comentou em cima do muro.

-_Karin? – _o garoto indagou surpreso.

Ela o olhou com desdém e voltou a vislumbrar as orelhas.

-_Porque você está assim comigo mesmo? – _ele coçou a cabeça.

-_Nada. – _a ruiva respondeu secamente.

-_Escute aqui..._

_ -Escute aqui você – _a ruiva que parecia tão calma respondeu irritada – _não estou nem ai pra o que aconteceu na sua vida._

_ -Hein?_

_ -Se você não quer me contar sobre seu passado, então eu não quero fazer parte do seu futuro! – _Karin falou irritada e voltou a olhar pras estrelas – _e me deixe só, quero admirar as estrelas._

Suigetsu ficou observando-a tomar um banho de luz prateada.

-_Meu irmão foi pego por um certo andarilho... _– Suigetsu suspirou.

Karin virou-se pra ele alarmada.

-_Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém. Bem eu tinha um irmão mais velho... – _ele respirou fundo – _ele era um dos sete mais fortes, chegavam a dizer que ele poderia derrotar o quarto mizukage... Mas ai ele desapareceu depois de duelar com esse andarilho._

Ele olhou para o céu.

-_Mangetsu – _ele disse calmamente – _nossa pai disse que nossa mãe era a lua, e por isso nossos cabelos eram prateados como a luz da lua... – _ele deu uma risada metódica – _nós nunca nos importamos muito, mesmo quando ele desapareceu. Éramos eu e meu irmão sempre..._

_ -Eu..._

_ -Não tem problema – _Suigetsu pegou um copo e sugou o canudo – _realmente não me importo..._

_ -Então porque você nunca..._

_ -Não acho que seja uma historia confortável de se ouvir – _ele apontou para o rosto dela – _você está chocada. Você também nunca disse como foi parar sendo criada com Orochimaru. O Juugo não precisou relatar seu passado, e o Sasuke nunca deu sinais que teve um passado... Todos preferimos não contar sobre o que já aconteceu._

_ -Realmente – _Karin se afastou um pouco, e Suigetsu sentou-se ao seu lado – _obrigado pela confiança._

_ -Não sei porque isso era tão importante pra você – _ele deu de ombros.

-_Não sei porque você demorou pra dizer! –_ a ruiva deu um murro no ombro dele. – _e eu só perguntei porque você ficou todo estranho quando encontrou aquele Zabuza lá..._

_ -Ah sim... O Zabuza-senpai – _Suigetsu suspirou – _você sabe que a espada que eu ando era dele não era?_

_ -Sim... Então você só tava com medo de perder a espada? _– Karin indagou confusa.

-_Bem é que, originalmente, essa espada era do meu irmão... E foi o Zabuza-senpai que voltou com o corpo dele. – _Suigetsu mostrou um sorriso amarelo – _eu ainda não consigo ficar a vontade perto dele._

****

**-**_Você tem certeza disso? – _a garota indagou pela vigésima vez em menos de uma hora.

-_Hai – _Sasuke repetiu a resposta pela vigésima vez.

-_É do Itachi que estamos falando. O cara que fez você desaparecer e procurar o Orochimaru – _Sakura acrescentou emburrada.

-_Sakura... Ele é o que me resta... _– Sasuke tentou responder, mas na verdade ele mesmo não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo.

-_O Naruto não vai gostar disso. – _ela acrescentou em tom cético.

-_O Naruto nunca gostou de nada que eu escolhesse – _Sasuke sorriu e os dois acabaram na risada. – _eu devia chamado a Hinata e ele..._

_-Com certeza... Eu não sei o que vamos ter que fazer para juntar aqueles dois – _Sakura sentou se em cima da sua mala.

****

_-Orochimaru-sama... _– um homem de cabelos cinza chamou.

-_Sim Kabuto? – _o outro homem na sala respondeu.

-_O seu presente para o casamento está pronto. – _Kabuto falou meio temeroso.

-_Kukuku... Agora sim todos eles vão testemunhar o retorno do grande Orochimaru! – _ele juntou as mãos e fez uma cara de super-vilão.

(Gaara: e o grande plano dele será roubar as pupilas dos Uchihas? Tôp: #O.O# como você descobriu? Você leu o script né? Mas eu nem tinha colocado no papel! Gaara: é muito obvio... Aproveitando a oportunidade, pra perguntar porque a fic está tão... Séria. Tôp: é porque eu preciso desse clima pra incluir novos personagens, e com isso a historia vai render bastante! Gaara: ahh, e eu achando que ia me livrar de você. #T.T# Tôp: #n.n# então eu vou mudar isso e isso... Gaara: hein? Tôp: preciso mudar as coisa pra não ser tão obvio né? Deixa eu fazer esse cara fazer isso Gaara: e voltamos a insanidade costumeira).

BOOM

-_Oeee KABUTO! – _o clima maligno do plano maligno de Orochimaru foi estragado por um barulho de explosão seguido por um grito vindo da outra sala.

-_Hai Sasori-sama – _Kabuto respondeu irritadiço.

-_É que eu estava entediado e resolvi brincar com as artes do Deidara – _um garoto baixinho e ruivo entrou todo sujo de fuligem.

-_Mas esse não era o quarto em que estava o presente de casamento do Orochimaru-sama? – _Kabuto olhou pra o ruivo assustado.

-_Então... Bem tudo se foi... Eu transformei a arte do Deidara momentânea, Numa arte eterna. Tudo estão queimado, pra sempre – _Sasori deu um sorriso amarelo.

-_EU TE MATO – _Orochimaru pulou no pescoço dele.

-_Esse é o meu pescoço Orochimaru-sa-sa... – _Kabuto tossia tentando se desvencilhar do homem excessivamente branco e de cabelos negros.

-_Vocês ainda vão se matar – _Sasori comentou sentando no sofá e comendo batata chips.

-_Sempre adoro essas brigas alheias – _outro homem comentou – _é tão melhor que as minhas novelas, tem intriga, romance, comédia, fúria... Chocolate? _– ele ofereceu a Sasori.

-_Achei que sua namoradinha estivesse te prendendo, Itachi – _Sasori aceitou de bom grado o chocolate.

-_Ela está ocupada com os vestidos... – _Itachi deu de ombros – _você era a vitima da vez não era?_

_ -Hein?_

_ -Do estrangulamento do Jackson ali – _o Uchiha acrescentou entediado.

-_Ah sim... Mas ele está ficando velho... Depois que começa um empurra empurra desse não para mais – _Sasori comentou – _tem noticias do Tobi, ele deixa tudo tão mais divertido..._

_ -Estava brincando de pique-esconde com o Deidara._

_ -Ah sim... – _ele suspirou – _ainda bem que o casamento está chegando... Todos esses loucos desvairados da Akatsuki reunidos... Vai ser um ótimo show..._

_ -É e eu ainda chamei o meu irmãozinho emo. – _Itachi acrescentou – _Deidara e o Orochimaru não vão deixá-lo em paz... _(Gaara: ahhh então era por isso que ele tinha convidado o Sasuke Tôp: a verdade é dura e fria).

****

_-Tenten eu acho que isso – _Neji arfava enquanto tentava parar os beijos da morena.

-_Cale a boca e me beije – _ela sussurrou com a mesma falta de fôlego e intensificou o beijo.

BLAM

O barulho de algo batendo no armário de metal fez os dois congelarem na hora.

-_Quem está ai? _– Neji indagou assustado – _Tenten cubra-se. – _ele jogou seu kimono pra cima dela.

-_Neji-san – _ele ouviu a voz gaguejante de um garoto medroso – _eu... Eu... Lamento._

_-Konohamaru? _– Neji agradeceu mentalmente por estar escuro o bastante e o Sarutobi não poder ver a cor do seu rosto.

-_Eu não vi nada, juro! _– ele acrescentou antes de continuar.

-_Não tinha nada pra ver – _Neji tentou falar no seu tom formal – _você sabe que se meteu numa encrenca ao entrar num clube depois que o colégio está fechado..._

_-Não... Eu vim te encontrar _– Konohamaru acrescentou nervoso – _é o Naruto-nii!_

Neji olhou sorrateiramente pra trás e percebeu que Tenten já tinha se escondido.

-_Naruto? O que aconteceu agora? _– ele sentiu uma certa raiva do loiro, mas do que já sentia. Ele tinha que atrapalhar sempre. Com certeza ele merecia o titulo de irritante numero um.

-_Ele foi levado por um loiro louco com uma franja maior que a da Ino-chin – _Konohamaru falou rapidamente.

-_Como ele foi levado? Ele é o maior brigão que existe... _– Neji olhou indignado.

-_Por alguma razão insana um louco de mascara de pirulito laranja bateu cabeça a cabeça com ele e... _– Konohamaru parou de falar, pois percebeu o quão insano o que ele tava falando era insano.

-_Ok, isso não faz sentido... É tão Naruto. Deve ser verdade... – _Neji começou a voltar para o dojo, mas lembrou que Kimimaro havia ficado lá. – _er... Vamos pela janela._

_-Claro – _Konohamaru não perguntou nada.

-_A Hanabi te mandou aqui, não foi? _– eles estavam correndo pelas ruas, sentindo a luz prateada banhar seus cabelos.

-_Ela ficou tomando conta da Hinata-nee – _Konohamaru falou olhando pra o físico do Hyuuga, pensando em como faria sucesso com as garotas se tivesse o mesmo preparo físico.

-_Tudo faz sentido... Vamos antes que a Hinata tente algo insano..._

_-NEEEJI – _eles ouviram um grito.

-_Ótimo o irritante numero dois chegou... _– Neji comentou continuando a correr.

-_Te desafio para..._

_-Estamos indo ajudar o Naruto, Lee... Quer vir? _– Neji cortou o Rock.

-_ACEITO! _– e Lee passou a correr junto deles.

****

-_HEY INO! – _a garota loira ouviu seu pai gritar entusiasmado, e viu sua porta ser arrombada.

-_PAI! Eu estou de camisola e meu cabelo está... – _Ino começou a reclamar quando percebeu que Inoshi estava carregando um garoto ruivo. – _PAAAAAAAI!_

_-Ele voltou! – _Inoshi disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-_Hey – _um Gaara bem constrangido levantou a palma da mão.

BAM

-_E foi mais um nocaute! – _Inoshi comentou segurando o Gaara desacordado que havia sido atingido pelo secador de cabelo.

-_FOOORA._

**N/a: e mais um fim de capitulo magicalmente bem feito.**

Gaara: sempre terminando comigo apanhando...

Tôp: yeah não é lindo? A fic esta de volta, e promete ter uma nova saga... Teremos vários personagens novos, novas revira-voltas! Então não deixem de mandar review me incentivando a escrever com mais pressa.

Gaara: você é tao ridículo que passou um ano sem postar e ainda quer review.

Tôp: claro, eu preciso de review.

Enfim, até próxima semana (pretendo deixar os post semanais) kissus, e mandem reviews!!!

**O Ressurgimento de Madara**


End file.
